Asperger, la evolución
by Varimatras
Summary: El se puede analizar con pocas cosas. Su vida se a movido girando, en mas o menor manera, por el amor a su familia, el odio al pitido, y por las palabras de si padre: "No te encierres en el confort, el mundo no cambiara por ti" por estas emisiones que lo empujan a moverse. Ahora deberá adaptarse como nunca, y el nunca a sido bueno en eso. Basado un poco en El Contador.
1. Aprende a amar

_**Jonathan**_

Mi primera historia. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, aun trabajo en eso, pero el primero de los episodios es solo un sabor del protagonista. Habrá otros personajes, del juego y otros OC, pero espero que les guste. Acepto concejos y ayuda con el Lore, ya que voy a inventar muchas cosas y lugares, ya sea porque me sirve mejor para la historia o porque no me terminaba de convencer en el juego. Espero que les guste

" _Señora Glass, me temo que la situación de su hijo no es algo que pueda solucionarse con cirugía o medicación. Es una condición, lo cual significa que no es curable…"_

" _Pero debe haber algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?"_

 _Señor Gla… Elena, lo mejor y único que pueden ustedes hacer por Jonny…"_

" _Jonathan. El no reconoce que lo llamen de otra forma"_

" _Por supuesto, gracias Greg. No puede curar la aflicción de Jonatha, pero podemos ayudarlo a minimizar sus ataques"_

" _¿Cómo?"_

" _Asegurándonos que el niño crezca en un ambiente que permita que su cerebro se desarrolle con un mínimo de ataques. En este internado nos esforzamos en que los niños crezcan en un ambiente controlado donde podrá desarrollarse sin riesgo a una pérdida parcial de su capacidad mental"_

" _¿Realmente piensa que mi hijo tendrá una vida aquí?"_

" _Greg"_

" _Señor Glass, su hijo posee una mente especial y maravillosa, y estoy seguro de que lograra grandes cosas, pero esa mente maravillosa es como una caja de cristal. El puede adaptarse a nuevas situaciones, pero al costo de crear quiebras en su mente, en su persona."_

" _Él lo sobrellevara"_

 _"Dudo que él pueda sobrellevarlo. Greg, su mente es frágil…"_

" _Usted dijo que su condición es la más funcional que ha visto jamás"_

…

" _Señor Glass, su hijo carece de la capacidad de comprender las emociones de los demás, puede aceptarlas e incluso imitarlas, pero no las compartirá. Usted y su esposa le darán a su hijo todo el amor que puedan y el jamás se los agradecerá. Ustedes serán como todas las personas en la calle a sus ojos, el será incapaz de apreciar lo que ustedes hicieron por él. Aun si pudieran adaptarse a él… el jamás se adaptara al mundo"_

" _Por supuesto que lo hará. Me asegurare de ello."_

Mi cabello esta desaliñado. Es corto, apenas llega a mi frente, pero también estaba desaliñado, las primeras canas de mis treinta y cinco años de vida. Nunca tuve problemas con canas, pero en los últimos cuatro años mi cuerpo me estuvo fallando mucho. Pierdo el apetito a veces, mis ojeras son más prominentes y, como dije, más canas asaltan mi cabeza.

Mis ojos están rojos de tanto dormir y pude notar lo que solo podían ser arrugas de edad en mis ojos y frente, aunque es más probable que sean por estrés. Explore mi torso, mi pezón izquierdo seguía sin estar ahí, desapareció en mi tercer mes en Alaska cuando un misil destruyó un camión cisterna de combustible junto a mí. Todo mi pectoral izquierdo quedó quemado por una salpicadura en llamas.

La reconstrucción fue decente, tomando en cuenta que no tenía prioridad, pero lo que realmente la delata es la falta de cabello. Nunca fue fuerte dado que desde los quince que perdía cabello, tanto de mi cabeza como de mi cuerpo, pero lo compensaba con el hecho de que al parecer volvía a crecer rápidamente. Esta mezcla hacia que mi cuerpo no tuviera demasiado cabello, solo el necesario para que ese asqueroso hueco lampiño se notará.

Al menos tengo todo mi cabello en la cabeza.

Pero cuando veía mi rostro veía la guerra, todo en este me recordaba a la guerra.

La pequeña cicatriz en mi labio inferior, vivo recordatorio de que si bien la guerra se gana con armas de fuego y misiles, aún había mucho lugar para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

La quemadura/cicatriz de mi pómulo derecho, resultado de una mina Tesla Mk II. Lo curioso es que una vez cené con el profesor que la diseño. La única razón por la que sobreviví fue por el shock de Stimpak que un soldado clavó en mi cerebro atravesando mi pómulo y ojo derecho, que por siempre quedo de un tono más rosado que el izquierdo. Mi mirada también era diferente, más seca y fría. La guerra hace eso, te seca la razón, deja solo lo más esencial e importante en tu cerebro, en tu ser. Enfría tu humanidad, volviéndote más distante y duro con otros, lo cual perjudicó mi matrimonio.

Pero ese día en ese momento lo único que hacían era causarme una pregunta que me daba cierta sensación de gracia.

-¿Cómo es que sigues casada conmigo?- Me di vuelta para ver la ducha, la cortina estaba corrida pero aún se podía apreciar la silueta de mi esposa del otro lado. Cherry río, siempre le causo gracia esa pregunta.

-Tengo una extraña atracción hacia los hombres con cicatrices. Son mi debilidad- Yo no reí, no tenía porque, pero si sonreí. Nunca me responde esa pregunta.

-¿Te molesta si práctico el discurso que daré mañana?- Tengo que practicar, las palabras no me llevan a emociones, la mitad de lo que digo en ese discurso debería llevarme a emociones, y hablar monótonamente frente a todas esas personas seria perjudicial. Mi mejor estrategia es mirarme en el espejo y fingir las emociones a medida que hablo. Claro que parece fácil, pero de niño nadie podía diferenciar mi enojo de mi seriedad hasta que era demasiado tarde, mi alegría de euforia o mi simple fastidio de la ira. Mi respuesta facial a lo que los demás dice es mecánica ahora, pero solo tras veinte años de práctica.

Y no siempre la hago bien. Con algunas personas, aquellos que no conozco o que me conocen bien, hablo como siempre, ya sea porque el anonimato o la confianza me da confianza y tranquilidad de que no me importa hablar como siempre.

Pero con Cherry siempre me esfuerzo en actuar "normal". Ella es mi desafío de todos los días.

-Con todo respeto, lo haz recitado al menos mil veces. A estas alturas podría dar ese discurso yo- Su voz es tan suave, y su acento me da ganas de entrar ahí con ella, pero no iba a darle el gusto de manipular me de esa manera. En lugar de eso, preferí darle una respuesta a su sarcasmo, con la brutal honestidad que ella odia que use.

-Lo he recitado exactamente 17 veces completas y otras seis parcialmente, y aun así te niegas a darme tu opinión- Cherry dejo de frotarse jabón en los brazos, por un segundo se mantuvo así…

-Es frío y duro… conciso y directo. En especial la última frase…-

-La Guerra nunca cambia… debo admitir que para alguien que ve las guerras como un conflicto entre naciones abstractas y números sin gente, es bastante emocional y humano- Cherry saco su cabeza por la cortina y la mire. No se veía contenta.

-Recuerdas a Nely, el sargento que me presentaste-

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Era insoportablemente molesto, me palmeaba la espalda todo el tiempo-

-Sí, y es increíblemente patriótico. El ejército es su vida, su tatarabuelo peleo en la segunda guerra, su bisabuelo en Vietnam… tu discurso lo deja de lado. Deja de lado todo lo que ellos consideran que defendieron al luchar-

\- Eso no es cierto- lo digo casi convencido a pesar de que Cherry no lo está- Te mencionó a ti, tu eres la razón por la que decidí luchar- Cherry río, su rostro iluminando se con calor, pero no demasiado. Porque su risa es sarcástica.

-Tu no decidiste luchar, te forzaron-

-Eso no lo hace menos romántico-

-Si, en especial el hecho de que pasaste casi un año construyendo ese traje de "construcción" para el departamento de construcción, y lo llenaste de armas-

-Fue una fase- Me aburría reparando mis cosas en el sótano, y tuve una decaída.

Dicho lo dicho salí del baño, golpee el borde la puerta con índice y anular y fui al comedor. Mi padre siempre dice que discutir con una mujer de trivialidades es inútil, siempre pierdes hasta cuando ganas. Y con Cherry es el doble de cierto, a ella le pagan por ganar discusiones.

Ella es la abogada, yo soy el… ingeniero civil.

"Ingeniero civil"

No es el trabajo que más me emocionaba, pase toda mi adolescencia en la CIT menospreciando a los IC del país. Porque ser un ingeniero mal pagado trabajando para un gobierno o un contratista, cuando puedes esforzarte más y acabar en una buena empresa donde se beneficie tu intelecto y tu desempeño. O como hice yo, crear tu propia empresa y forrarte en dinero para poder hacer lo que te plazca.

"Ya no tienes una empresa recuerdas. La cambiaste por Cherry" Fue una decisión bastante sencilla, en realidad. Hay millones de empresas que me contratarían por una fortuna con mi capacidad, pero pocas, por no decir ninguna, mujeres habrían hecho lo que ella hizo.

"Menos después de todas las cosas que yo hice"

El recuerdo está tan fresco que no puedo evitar verlo frente a mí. Aunque todos los recuerdos que tengo son así, mis recuerdos y acciones se entremezclan entre lo que hice y lo que hago, pero este en especial es muy vivido. Recuerdo la charla, tan bien planeado y orquestado, todo con el fin de financiar la universidad. Me invitaron allí como uno de los cinco egresados más exitosos de mi generación, aunque comparado con todos los demás yo era el protagonista. Todos los ex alumnos y alumnas eran buenos. Dos de ellos, de hecho, me ayudaron mucho en mi proceso de aprendizaje. No fueron amigos, pero estuvieron cerca, eran muy brillantes, y me toleraron.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mientras ellos cursaban su segundo año en ingeniería a los veintitrés años, yo lo cursaba a los 16. Terminé mi doctorado en física nuclear e ingeniería industrial el mismo año que ellos egresaron y cree mis tres más grandes inventos y funde mi compañía cuando el más exitoso de ellos se volvió CEO de RobCo. Filadelfia.

Ahora que lo pienso, las acciones de mi empresa superaron las de RobCo por cinco puntos la semana pasada.

"No es tu empresa"

El punto es que ella estaba allí, Jonny la había invitado a presenciar su impecable nueva empresa, yo la conocía de antes. Recién salida de la universidad de derecho con veintiséis años, yo tenía veinticuatro. Ella había sido contratada por Jonny, él la conoció en la universidad como Sarah Conner cuando cambio, para ser nuestra representante legal en lo que prometía ser una de las mayores desarrolladoras de armas y robotica de los estados unidos de américa. Pero yo la conocía como Cherry, o "pecas" como la llamaban todos en el secundario. Yo iba con ella porque me adelante dos años, pero solo estuve uno, porque volví a adelantarme.

"Todos odian lo diferente" Ella dijo eso una vez cuando me dio una Nuka-Cherry fría para que me apoyara en el ojo.

Ese recuerdo fue lo que me impulso a preguntarle si le gustaría salir conmigo. Ella dijo que si.

-Señor Jonathan, es un placer verlo despierto. Su café, exactamente a 63.7°C. Tal y como le gusta.- Abandoné mi viaje cuando vi a Codswhorth frente a mí, la esfera circular que es su cabeza metálica flotaba con sus falanges, una de estas extendidas hacia mí mientras sostenía una taza de café. Sus tres ojos, apéndices que sobresalen de su cuerpo, como los de un caracol, fijos en mí.

-Oh, gracias- Tome la tasa y le di un sorbo. Excelentemente hecho.-Es perfecto-

-Viajando de nuevo señor- Mire a mi viejo amigo con una sonrisa.- Sabe que la señora no le gusta que haga eso, le parece mal-

-Tú sabes que no puedo evitarlo siempre-

Codsworth imito lo que solo se podía interpretar como una risa. El me conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que Cherry inclusive. Pero es cierto, viajar en mis recuerdos es peligroso para mí, y Cherry odia que mire la nada como un pez muerto.

Camine hacia la mesada y vi el periódico, en la primera plana se podía ver una nota de como las relaciones en China seguían siendo malas. Todo sobre el inminente conflicto me parecía una estupidez. Tensión siempre lleva a la guerra, pero ya tuvimos una guerra, ya vimos que ninguno de los dos va a ganar. A este punto es solo mantener la formalidad, quieren demostrar que todavía se odian y que siguen luchando solo para no aceptar que alguno de los dos perdió.

"Y aun así dilapidaste cincuenta millones en una casa capaz de soportar una explosión nuclear"

Interesantemente, pensar eso me dio gracia, o al menos me hizo sentir entretenido de ver una promoción de aún más divertida, con su carismática mascota, un muñeco rubio midiendo el hongo nuclear con su dedo y una sonrisa.

-Un mejor futuro, bajo tierra. Realmente es desagradable que intenten ver bien el estar enterrado- Ese es el eslogan promocional del mayor fabricante de bunkers del país. En los últimos diez años esa compañía se volvió asquerosamente rentable y los contratos estatales y federales se aseguraban que continuara para siempre. En mis primeros meses como desempleado tras salir de la universidad intento contratarme, pero rechace. No porque me molestara hacer dinero con el miedo de la gente o explotar al gobierno con esos increíbles costos. Simplemente me era más rentable fundar mi propia empresa, y Jonny llegó con su propuesta antes.

-¿Realmente piensa eso, señor? Las noticias hablan de como la guerra terminara mal.

-La guerra fría es desagradable, pero es fría. Ninguna nación estará lo suficientemente loca para hacer lo que amenazan hacer, aun los chinos comunistas. M.A.D se basa en lo que su nombre explica, Mutua y Asegurada Destrucción, ninguno de los dos llegara a eso. Es muy probable que manden a otros millones a morir en una guerra en su eterna competencia de…- No recuerdo el termino.- ¿Cómo lo llamaba Cherry?-

\- ¿"Medir penes" señor?-

-Si, eso. Solo llegaran a eso. Y si, puede que . tenga un nivel de empleo altísimo, apoyo federal y estatal, una premisa fuerte y acciones seguras, pero todo eso solo durará hasta que la guerra terminé. Cuando estados unidos y China descubran la fusión cíclica a gran escala y la habiliten al publico, la guerra de recursos acabará, se firmara la paz y se meterá sus bunkers en el culo de sus ejecutivos-

Tal vez los alquilen para hacer turismo y viajes escolares, pero ninguna empresa puede mantenerse a base de turismo, en especial cuando las divisas del gobierno se cierren.

Termine mi café sin darme cuenta y le pedí a Codswhorth otro. Este lo llenó rápidamente y, tras escuchar a Cherry desde el baño, fue a llevarle una toalla seca. Estaba solo en el comedor, solo con el sonido de la televisión y la calle. El presentador de noticias hablaba sobre las últimas noticias en el mundo del Basketball mientras yo buscaba el cereal. Todas las mañanas de lunes empiezo con Cherry bombs, son mis favoritas lo cual es bueno, porque odio los lunes. En mi juventud era "Día de acostumbrarse a lo nuevo" y si bien me ayudo a superar problemas, me dejo con un mal sabor de boca cada lunes por el resto de mi vida.

Todos mis cereales están ordenados alfabéticamente, todo fuera de mi hogar es caos, pero aquí todo está donde debe estar. Pero no estaba, el cereal no estaba en su lugar… Eso me molesta, siempre lo dejo donde esta y todos saben que no tiene que estar en ningún otro lugar…

…

No recuerdo bien…pero creo que tire algo. Me descontrole… debí haberme descontrolado.

Es decir, estoy en el sótano, en mi taller, acomodando mis herramientas en otro orden, pero no recuerdo haberme movido, solo que el pitido estallo y luego se disipo. Las sorpresas me alteran más que lo esperado, cuando Cherry quiere hacer algo que sabe me altera, como traer un perro o invitar algún compañero de su firma a la casa, siempre me tomo una hora para prepararme. Las sorpresas son eso, sorpresivas e inesperadas…y a mí me cuesta lidiar con lo inesperado.

" _Jonathan… el mundo no cambiará para adaptarse a ti. Tú debes adaptarte… Crees que alguna persona tolerará a un hombre como el que eres ahora, que pierde la cabeza porque no puede encontrar su lápiz"_

Inhalo, exhalo. Pienso en los adoquines, en los números, en las herramientas que acabo de reacomodar, golpeo con el índice y anular la mesa en el ritmo. Cuando mi cabeza comienza a dejar de escuchar el pitido en mi oído voy a la cama en mi taller, me recuesto y pongo la reproducción automática del reproductor junto a mí.

Lacrimosa, Mozart. Cualquier música ayuda en tanto sea tranquila, ordenada en partes reconocibles y no electrónica, mi cabeza no tolera la electrónica. La dejo en un lupo de reproducción y la escucho mientras me presionó la cabeza. Tranquilidad y equilibrio, eso siempre relaja el pitido y los viajes. Dejar de pensar en lo que te altera y enfocarte en cosas mas bien sencillas, aceptarlas. Seguía golpeando mis dedos en mi pierna, mi compas. Comportamiento auto estimulador es el termino científico. Mi mente tiene que pensar en otra cosa cuando quiero dejar de pensar en lo que me incomoda.

Estuve así hasta que escuche la voz de Codswhorth.

-Señor, disculpé la intrusión. Hay alguien en el teléfono que desea hablar con usted- Lacrimosa seguía, quería seguir escuchándola, solo un poco más, solo hasta que el pitido se esfumará.

Pero el mundo no va a dejar de girar porque necesite un respiro.

Apague la música y salte de la cama, subí las escaleras y salí al garaje. De ahí volví a entrar en la casa. Las cajas y latas de la alacena estaban desparramadas, una caja de arroz se había abierto y desparramó todo su contenido en el piso.

-Yo lo limpio señor- El pitido se iba, lo cual mejora mi humor.

-Gracias- Fui hasta el teléfono y lo sostuve junto a mi oído. En el instante que escuchó la voz el pitido subió dos decibeles.

-Jonathan, es Jonny- Casi cuelgo, quería colgar. Pero no lo hice.-Escucha, lamento haberle mentido a Codsworth y sé que soy la última persona que quieres escuchar…-

-Tienes razón, lo eres- risa seca del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo sé, pero realmente necesito tú ayuda. Es urgente, te necesitamos aquí- El pitido comenzó a crecer, y poco a poco mi cerebro comenzó a viajar, pero me enfoque en ver el teléfono, en el presente.

-Ya te dije que no. Te dije que no volvería cuando dejaste en claro tus intenciones-

-Escucha, necesito tú ayuda. El pentágono me está presionando fuerte-

-Te recomendé a la gente que necesitarías, te di su información. No pienso hacer nada más.-

-La gente que me recomendaste esperaba que tú estuvieras aquí. Querían trabajar lado a lado contigo en el desarrollo del SAINT- El pitido continua, mi cabeza no duele pero cambiara en cualquier momento. Tenía que colgar, pero la voz en mi cabeza, la de mi padre, me dice que tengo que enfrentar este problema.

-Deberían estar trabajando en el desarrollo de un generador de fusión nuclear cíclica. La guerra se terminaría y todo el mundo contento- "Menos tus jefes, estúpidos, inútiles, desperdició" Más y más, el pitido crece más y más. Mis oídos comienzan a doler aun cuando sé que el sonido no es real, tengo que colgar…pero no puedo. Tengo que solucionar el problema, no huir de él.

-Ya te dije que el gobierno no piensa…-

-Me importa nada lo que esa palmada de ineptos estúpidos piensen o quieran. Tu eres el desgraciado que no quiere soltar un mísero centavo de tu capital para producirlo privadamente-

-Escucha, por favor. Al menos danos el diseño del SAP, el Sistema Antinuclear preventivo nos salvaría del ataque nuclear y el traje que diseñaste sería la salvación de la nación en caso de otra guerra. RobCo se negó a compartir el sistema antinuclear que diseñaron, y necesitamos el Saints en línea para ayer si queremos tener suficientes si surge un conflicto armado- Respiro una, dos, tres. Nada más, no van a sacar nada mas de mí, ambos, el pentágono y el, buscan la mejor arma cuando deberían conseguir la mejor negociación.

-Me enviaron a la guerra Jonny, amenazaron mi vida… amenazaron a Cherry-

-Tu sabes que esa no fue mi idea-

-No, fue de tu amigo el general con quien tu aun hablas-

-Fui yo el que te hizo volver…-

-Fue el hecho de que el presidente no quería los planos de sus armas en manos de los chinos y a todos sus oficiales muertos lo que me hizo volver… yo me hice volver- Eso, y mi papel en operación fantasma.

-Jonathan…-

-Me retire, recuerdas. Se acabó. "Tu elegiste, y elegiste mal" Esas fueron tus palabras.- Jonny no dijo nada y por un segundo pensé que me había liberado de el pitido, comenzó a disminuir poco a poco…

-Hazlo por Sarah…- … y volvió, más fuerte que antes y mi cabeza iba de un recuerdo a otro. -…hazlo por Cherry-

-Jonny…-

-Si no haces esto la guerra o las bombas caerán y ella morirá contigo…-

-Basta- Lo escucho… el pitido es profundo, me perfora la cabeza.

-Hazlo por Shaun también, dijiste que lo protegerías sin importar que…- Su voz no cambió nada, sigue hablándome con el mismo tono serenó que siempre usa.

-Detente- Mi cerebro viaja, va a viajar. El pitido se unió al chillido de mis dientes.

-Hazlo por mí, soy tu amigo-

…

Viaje… estaba de nuevo en mi oficina, de nuevo trabajaba en esos planos para modificar los núcleos de fusión para magnificar su efecto en el GFC (Generador de Fusión Cíclica). De nuevo llegó Jonny junto al general Mattews y los cuatro soldados. De nuevo me sacaron a rastras de mi oficina, la oficina que yo conseguí, del edificio que yo dirijo. Recuerdo que le rompí el brazo a uno de los soldados y a otro le quebré la nariz, pero me redujeron con otros cinco soldados, y me llevaron a la oficina de reclutamiento más cercano, me hicieron firmar a punta de ley marcial, orden de conscripción y la posible deportación de Cherry.

Mi cerebro me hizo ver el rostro de Jonny cuando me sacaron, no había lástima, o arrepentimiento o siquiera tristeza. Sólo enojo y odio…

-Elegiste, y elegiste mal- Fueron sus palabras.

… y luego vi al soldado muerto, el enemigo con las marcas de mis manos en su cuello y su cabeza bajo el agua. Al oficial llorando mientras mis manos, cubiertas en sangre, reposaban en su hermano muerto. En los oficiales que mate cuando decidi que iba a volver a casa…

…

-VETE A LA MIERDA- El pitido me duele, me duele mucho y mi cerebro ya no lo tolera… no lo tolero más.

-Jo…- Lo iba a acabar, de una vez por todas. Bien o mal.

-NO, NO, NO. PUDRETE, DESAPARECE. YO NO SOY TU AMIGO Y TU NUNCA FUISTE EL MIO… RATA INSUFRIBLE. OJALA LOS CHINOS TE MATEN A TI PRIMERO Y LUEGO A LA PERRA DE MATTEWS. DILE A TUS PUTOS JEFES EN EL PENTAGONO QUE NO TRABAJARE PARA ELLOS, NI AHORA NI NUNCA MAS. ASI QUE PUEDES IR A COMER MIERDA.- Corte. Lo debería haber hecho en el momento en que oí la voz de Jonny en el teléfono. Ahora no puedo pensar, mi cabeza me duele mucho… la migraña comenzó y el pitido me destruye junto a esta. El viaje fue cortó, pero hizo mucho daño. Ya no lo aguanto más.

-¡CODSWHORTH!- Le grite a pesar de que el sigue junto a mi barriendo.

-Señor…- Aún con lo electrónico de su voz podía percibirse la preocupación programada.

-MIGRAÑA- Apenas puedo hablar, mi cerebro duele como pocas veces.-TRAEME LA MEDICINA. MI CABEZA…- Codswhorth ya sabía qué hacer y antes de que terminara de siquiera especificar la medicina, ya había salido a mi habitación.

Caí en el suelo, mi cabeza tiene tres estacas clavadas en tres partes de mi cerebro, la luz de la calle me hace pesados los ojos, y el pitido me quita la fuerza y la voluntad… quiero morir. Quiero que me metan una bala en el cerebro y que el dolor pare.

Ni siquiera puedo viajar, no puedo huir a mi lugar feliz porque el dolor que siento me recuerda donde estoy, me arrastra a donde estoy, y me encadena a más dolor. Mi estómago está moviéndose, me está destrozando. Voy a vomitar, pero no puedo moverme y hacerlo afuera. Cherry odia que vomité en la casa. Y yo odio que ella me vea así, odio mis ataques… trato de concentrarme, de mirar un punto fijo. Miro las baldosas, son horribles, de verde y blanco rectangulares, pero el orden simétrico siempre me relaja, siempre me calma y hace que el pitido se esfume. Ahora es inútil, y lo único que puedo pensar es en lo horrible que es ese color.

El pitido crece, crece, crece y me engulle. Ya no veo, veo formas y colores, pero no cosas, ya no puedo ver lo que me rodea, solo formas y colores sin nombre, o con demasiados nombres. Es gracioso, puedo describirlo y hasta decir cual es su función, pero no puedo verlo, como si me faltara unos anteojos especiales.

…

Quiero que pare, que todo pare. Ya solo está el pitido.

Pero escuche algo, el pitido era fuerte como una bocina o un estéreo junto a mi oído, era todo a mi alrededor, pero comienzo a escuchar algo más, y pronto sentí algo más. No puedo moverme, ni siquiera girar la cabeza o los ojos para ver que era lo que sentía, hacerlo solo me causara más dolor, solo hará que el pitido y la migraña empeoren. Pero el pitido comenzó a disminuir, la migraña también, y ahora puedo ver lo que me rodea, no solo como es, sino lo que es… y ahora puedo distinguir el sonido.

O Fortuna, Carmina Burana.

Pronto, las entonadas voces de la fortuna comenzaron a dejar de lado al pitido. Las estacas en mi cerebro comienzan a retirarse. Aún puedo sentir el dolor, y escuchó el pitido hasta que su voz resuena en el poso.

-Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así…- Lo sigue repitiendo mientras me abrasa, puedo sentir su calor en mi espalda y manos, huelo su esencia, siento sus pechos y piernas. En la sexta repetición el pitido se fue, y pude girar mi cabeza para ver los ojos de mi esposa. Mi Cherry.

Sus ojos no tienen fastidio, no tienen odio, no tienen disconformidad, o vergüenza. Ni siquiera tienen lastima.

Sus ojos tenían alivio.

-Hola-

-Hola- Cherry me sonríe, su sonrisa es hermosa.

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué paso?- Sus brazos me sujetan cada vez más fuerte, me aprieta cada vez más a su pecho y es solo en ese momento que me doy cuenta que esta desnuda.

¨Salió corriendo de la bañera solo para ayudarme, para salvarme¨

-El cereal no estaba en su lugar…-

-Y Jonny te llamo-

-Señor Jonathan. Ya termine de limpiar el desastre de la cocina. Desea que le prepare la cena-

Lo escuche bien, pero no respondí. Estaba en el laboratorio tratando de relajarme, de hacer al pitido desaparecer; cuando desaparece es mucho más difícil que vuelva, y casi siempre desaparece cuando comienzo a trabajar en algo. Después de estar unos cinco minutos en el suelo decidí que ya era suficiente, que podía pararme y que era mejor que ella volviera a bañarse. Ella no dijo nada al principio, manteniendo el abrazo fuerte en mí, pero en un momento se levantó y me dijo.

-Ve a tu laboratorio, relájate, trabaja tu cerebro y ven a almorzar- Dicho eso volvió al baño, y yo me levante y fui al garaje, baje las escaleras y me metí en mi laboratorio. Al ir allí no golpeo, es mi lugar. Siempre me relajo cuando estoy en un lugar o con alguien conocido, mi habitación, Codsworth, Cherry, mi padre y el laboratorio son mis cinco favoritos. Allí tengo todas mis herramientas, mi equipo, mis piezas y mi basura, esperando que cree algo asombroso. Me senté en mi largo escritorio y comencé preparando un modelo pre programado de personalidad. Hacer el código es divertido hasta que las cosas comienzan a dejar de estar ordenadas y ahí es cuando las cosas me fastidian.

Así que comencé a freír circuitos y a diseñar la memoria principal de P.A.C. Es mi regalo de aniversarios. Cherry siempre se queja de que entre el trabajo y la casa y ahora Shawn no tendrá nada de tiempo libre. Así que Codsworth y Pac se encargaran de la casa y de las partes molestas de la vida en el hogar, y Cherry disfrutara de toda su libertad.

Fue entonces cuando Codsworth me llamo, me pregunto si quería preparar la cena y Cherry le respondió desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Prepara la carne del refrigerador con la ensalada congelada- Puedo oír sus pasos mientras baja la escalera y la vi entrar al laboratorio justo a tiempo para que no me viera escondiendo la carpeta de planos de mi computador. Cherry se puso una blusa blanca y unos jeans cortos, Todo en ella hacia resaltar su cabello y labios, rojos como una cereza.-¿En que estas trabajando?-

-Un proyecto para el pitido, sabes que a veces construyo cosas solo para que me deje en paz- A Cherry siempre le causo gracia que le hubiera dado nombre y genero al pitido. Decía que lo volvía mas fácil de odiar sin culparme a mí.

-Quería que volvieras, ¿no?-

-Si-

-Te a pedido que lo hagas por casi cinco meses ya, y jamás tuviste una reacción asi…-

-Lo se, lo se. Mi padre se debe estar revolcando en su tumba-

-No evadas el tema- La mire, me cuesta mentir, pero evadir lo que me incomoda o no hablar al respecto es fácil, y eso no la feliz. Ella odiaba a Jonny más que yo.

-Pensó que si te usaba a ti y a Shawn estaría más interesado en ayudarlo. Dijo que morirían si no-

-OH POR DIOS… ¿el, él te amenazo?-

-No, por dios no. Dijo que si no lo ayudaba con el .T o el traje todos moriríamos con las bombas- Cherry se levantó y hizo girar mi asiento, inclinándose hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al mío.

-No creo que eso sea un problema para nosotros-

-¿Qué?- Realmente no la entiendo a veces.

-La semana pasada, mientras estabas en la entrevista de trabajo, vino un vendedor de - ¨No¨- Dijo que debido a tu servicio al país la familia tenía un lugar disponible en el 111. Así que la tome, deje los brazaletes de entrada en el bolso de emergencias-

-Tu sabes lo que pienso de esos búnkeres, trataron de contratarme y los mande al demonio. La casa soportara el estallido y la radiación.- Cherry se sentó en mi regazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Lo sé, pero era gratis y pensé que era lo mínimo que esos cerdos en el pentágono podían hacer por esta familia después de lo que nos hicieron. Además, en el bunker habrá gente con la que Shawn podrá crecer- Odio cuando usa el "nuestro hijo necesitara contacto humano para crecer feliz y sano" conmigo. Me hace sentir como un monstruo, pero sé que no lo hace con esa intención. Pero después hizo algo que no esperaba, con su mano acaricio mi mejilla mientras sonreía.-Además… el mundo del futuro necesitara que repoblemos la tierra- Me dio un delicado beso en los labios, yo acepte la apuesta y aumente transformando su tierno beso en un beso real. Por unos segundos seguimos y ella rio. Me enojo.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- Le dije. Cherry me miro predatoriamente.

-¿Hacer que?- Dijo Cherry con su sonrisa más original.

-Esto…- Dije señalándole el cuerpo.-Sabes que tengo memoria idílica, cada vez que me besas y me acaricias recuerdo el sexo como si lo estuviera teniendo ahora- Cherry rio, esa ligera risa.

-¿Es una oferta?- ¨Bueno, es cierto que no tenemos nada que hacer en la mañana hoy lunes, pero…¨

-¿Acaso bajaste aquí para calentarme y llevarme a la cama?- Como si quisiera responderme, Cherry desabotono el segundo botón de su blusa dejando ver parcialmente su palido pecho cubierto por un corpiño blanco.

-¿Quién dice que dejas de ser joven y salvaje a lo treinta y dos- Me beso nuevamente, esta vez le acaricie la pierna expuesta y el sostén mientras ella me desabrochaba la camisa…

Llanto, como un rápido ataque el llanto de Shawn nos sacó de nuestro juvenil besuqueo y nos puso en una incómoda situación. Cherry y yo nos miramos, claramente frustrados y molestos. Pero pronto comenzamos a reír.

-Salvado por la campana- Dijo Cherry mientras comenzaba a levantarse de mi regazo.

-Oh por favor señorita Sara, no hace falta que se levante. Yo me encargo- Ambos nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Codsworth en la base de las escaleras mientras se daba vuelta para atender a Shawn. Cherry se quedó petrificada en el lugar.

-Eh… el… ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo mirándonos?-

-Tranquila, él es incapaz de sentir algún tipo de morbo o excitación al ver dos personas teniendo sexo. Ni siquiera es capaz de sentir excitación al verte desnuda- Lejos de relajarla, ese comentario la hizo levantarse desproporcionalmente rápido y abotonar su blusa como un rayo.

-Me estas jodiendo. ¿Me ha visto desnuda? ¿Nos ha visto teniendo sexo?-

-Solo cuando le pido que nos grave- Creí que sería gracioso, pero ella se limitó a mirarme seria- Es broma-

-Ya hablamos sobre las bromas…-

-No tengo el sentido del humor, la capacidad de dar a entender que estoy bromeando o el conocimiento de cómo fingir humor, y debo abstenerme a hacer cualquier tipo de broma- Repetí como un loro cada palabra que ella me dijo la vez que casi hice que nos echaran de un restaurante. Al parecer tienes que dejar en claro que es broma cuando dices que tu robot es una bomba.- El no entra nunca en el baño a menos que se lo pidas y él sabe que si ve una corbata en la puerta del cuarto solo puede entrar si la casa se incendia, y eso solo después de salvar a Shawn- Cherry me miro aún más fijamente.

-Pensaste en todo-

-No me gustan las sorpresas desagradables- Cherry se relajó, y me levante para sujetarla de la cintura y pegarla a mi cuerpo. Tras su sorpresa la bese nuevamente y acaricie su espalda, ella me abrazo fuerte. Sabe que me resultan desagradable las carisias ligeras. Cuando nos separamos la mire a los ojos y le hice una promesa.

-Juro que jamás dejare que nada te pase. Antes moriría- Cherry sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos en mi espalda.

-Para ser alguien con Asperger y cero carisma siempre sabes que decir para ganarme- Me beso de nuevo, tal vez porque la corregiría de no hacerlo, pero no me importa. La arrastre sin romper nuestro beso y me tire sobre la cama, ella cayó encima y se sentó en mi cintura mientras desabotonaba uno tras otro sus botones dejando ver la maravilla de su piel. Pase mis manos por su estómago hasta que llegue a sus pechos que presione cariñosamente mientras ella me miraba fijamente…

-Disculpe, Señor Jonathan…- La voz de Codsworth estaba claramente fija en mi. Y parecía no notar para nada lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Codsworth, juro por dios…- 1111er,uranal Offar el problema, no huir de el.

-El joven amo Shawn parece no responder a ninguno de mis intentos de calmarlo o entretenerlo. Creo que necesita algo de ese ¨Amor paternal¨ que usted tanto posee, señor- Sarcasmo, tengo que sacarle esa aplicación de su configuración.

-Puedes pedirle que espere unos minutos-

-Con todo respeto, y basándome en el promedio, usted tardara al menos media hora en terminar de ¨entretener¨ a la señorita Bleass, y me temo que el joven Shawn no aguantara tanto su ausencia- Bueno, eso mato el humor sobraría decir. Cherry se levantó de encima mío y comenzó a abotonarse por tercera vez en el día. Resignado me levante y fui hacia la escalera con Codsworth subiendo frente a mí. Pero antes de que subiera me di vuelta y hacia Cherry.

-Esto no ha acabado. Esta noche vamos a tener que hacerlo-

-Solo si apagas ese robot antes- Me di vuelta y termine de subir las escaleras cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

¨Un perro. Le regalare un perro para nuestro aniversario. Ella ama los pastores alemanes. Y lo último que querrá para su aniversario es otro par de ojos que nos acosen cuando intentamos tener sexo¨

Fui hasta el cuarto de Shaun, cuatro golpes al borde de la puerta, seguía llorando, pero en el momento en que me vio paro y me sonrió. La verdad es que Cherry tiene razón, la manera en la que pintamos la habitación está muy monótona, es decir… Cherry dijo poco original.

¨Celeste, todos los padres pintan las habitaciones en celeste¨ Y tiene razón, podría haber usado naranja, o violeta o verde. Pero azul era el más común, y de eso lo pintamos Codsworth y yo. Lo hice sin que ella se enterara, quería sorprenderla y que viera cuan confiable podía ser, quería probarle que la guerra no me había cambiado. En lugar de eso la hice enojar.

-Hey Shaun- Rio y sobo como todos los bebes hacen- Soy yo, porque lloras- ¨Es un bebe, los bebes lloran¨

Shaun es pequeño, tan diminuto que no puedo evitar el impulso de levantarlo de la cama y apoyarlo en mi pecho. Cosa que hice.

Sus manecitas me sujetan de la camisa y lanza un pequeño bostezo. Mi mente se llena de pensamientos, de ideas, de posibilidades. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro recordando a mi padre, recuerdo como lleve a Shaun de la sala de maternidad a la sala de cuidados intensivos solo para que lo viera. Cherry y una enfermera me odiaron por no haberles avisado.

-Ahí están los dos hombres de mi vida- Cherry estaba detrás mío, mirándome meciendo a Shaun en mis brazos. Lentamente lo puse en la cuna de nuevo. Shaun no lloro, ni se retorció.-Haz girar los cohetes, los adora- Le di cuerda al móvil que estaba sobre su cuna y los cohetes rojos comenzaron a girar, lo cual lo hizo reír. Cherry miro a mi lado el tierno espectáculo, y estoy seguro que ella lo está disfrutando mucho más que yo. Todos lo disfrutan más que yo, me cuesta apreciar las cosas tiernas o lindas, reconozco que lo son, pero pierde toda emoción para mí.

-¿Estas bien?- Cherry me sacudió del hombro y me despabile observándola.

-No, pero no es nada-

-Dime lo que piensas- Mire la ventana que daba al patio trasero y no pude evitar estremecerme al no sentir absolutamente nada ante la belleza del día y de los árboles.

-¿Crees… crees que él me querrá? ¿Qué yo lo querré?- Cherry ahora parecía molesta.

-No digas eso, tu amas a Shaun- Ese comentario me dio risa.

-Amo a mi hijo, no a ¨Shaun¨. Lo amo porque mi autismo no destruyo mi instinto paterno de proteger a mi bebe, a mi prole. ¿Pero que pasara cuando crezca, cuando tenga que lidiar con una actitud que sé que me volverá loco? ¿Lo seguiré amando cuando sea un adulto? ¿Me sentiré orgulloso de que aprenda a hacer cosas que son tan simples para mí? ¿Me emocionare cuando tenga su primera novia, sentiré su tristeza cuando lo dejen por primer vez? Tu sabes que yo aprendí a interesarme en los demás, tendré que aprender a interesarme en el-

-¿Me amas?- La pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa y no pude hacer mas que preguntarme lo mismo. Ella es Cherry, es la chica que se permitió a amarme y tolero el desafío que fui yo en mi adolescencia. Ella es la chica que aun después de todos esos años en los que la trate como una variable de mi vida, un objeto sin relevancia, me amo. Ella es la chica que me eligió, sin saber muy bien porque, y yo la elegí a ella.

-Por supuesto que si-

-Entonces deja de preocuparte. Te asusta que no te amé o que no lo ames, pero lo importante es que estés para él, que lo ayudes y protejas. Él te amara por eso, y tú… tu aprenderás a amarlo-

-No quiero aprender a amarlo. Quiero amarlo.-

-Lo se- Cherry me abrazo con fuerza- Pero ambos sabemos que no será así, sabemos que las emociones innatas no existe en tu vocabulario- Casi me hundo en la tristeza, pero ella me saco antes.

-Recuerdas lo que mi madre dice sobre el amor- Esas palabras me alegraron, tan simple como eso. Explicar lo que genera en mi me sobrepasa.

-¨El amor no se encuentra ni se compra, el amor se crea, se forma con lo que se ama de uno superando los errores y los defectos¨- Me encuentro viajando a ese día, la primera vez que fui a cenar a la casa de sus padres. Su padre me odiaba, recuerdo que mi manera monótona de hablar en ese entonces le fastidiaba y el hecho de que no me importara lo que el hombre hiciera o pensara lo enojaba aún más. La verdad es que él tampoco me caía bien, pero a su madre la adoraba, principalmente porque igual que Cherry tenía una forma de ser muy alegre y simple. Recuerdo que la llamaba a ella Strawberry y a su padre Apple. Su hermano mayor era Grape, recuerdo que era muy parecido a Cherry, pero todo lo hacía muchas veces mejor. En algún punto de la conversación se comenzó a hablar del amor y su madre dijo esas bellas palabras, que yo no pude evitar comprender. Esas palabras quedaron fijamente pegadas en mi cerebro, y lo que respondí, creo, quedo marcado en el de ellos.

¨Es la primera vez que alguien me explica el amor de una manera que lo entienda¨

Abrase a Cherry y no la solté mientras presionaba mi frente en la de ella. Mire a mi derecha donde nuestras manos se habían entrecruzado y pude ver nuestros anillos uno junto al otro.

Ambos creamos esto, este amor que incluso yo puedo sentir, y Shawn es también eso.

-Él es una prueba de nuestro amor. Es la prueba de que me amas y de que puedes amar-

Me sentí alegre, sentí que todo podía salir bien. Así que le di Shaun a Cherry y fui a salí del cuarto a la cocina. Ocho golpes, cuatro al salir, cuatro al entrar, y salí de la cocina afuera. Cuatro golpes.

El sol salía del cielo con fuerza y la calle estaba llena de niños, era feriado así que no iban a la escuela, y la gran mayoría de ellos jugaban, algunos en la calle, pero también podía oír lejanos gritos y risas de niños en el pequeño parque en el centro del barrio.

Sanctuary Hills, un paraíso suburbano lejos de los problemas de la ciudad y, Lexington, Cambrige y Boston están lejos, pero a solo una hora en auto, lo cual lo hace accesible. La gente vive tranquila allí gracias a la seguridad privada en el barrio. Odio a mis vecinos, todos son unos estirados que tratan de hacerse amigos del vecino rico, pero ninguno me conoce y terminan fastidiándome enormemente. Pero adoro a los niños, ellos no se ríen de mi manera de hablar, ellos son amables…en su mayoría.

-Soy la justicia…- Un grupo de niños llegaron corriendo cerca de mi casa, tres niños y una niña. Uno de ellos, el mayor de los Colings, Pear es como lo llamo, y su hermana Olive, perseguían a los otros dos… Day y Slime- Soy el Sudario de Plata- Seguido a eso, Pear imito el sonido de la ametralladora que el superhéroe del mismo nombre usa.

-Y yo soy la Señorita Misterio- Dijo su hermana. Reí y disfrute del aire por un instante.

-No está mal- Cherry estaba junto a mí con Shawn en sus brazos. La sujete del hombro.

-No…no está mal-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Mientras te tenga a ti y a Shawn, siempre lo estaré- Le di un corto beso, volvimos a ser interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono sonando.

-Por dios- Dijo Cherry fastidiada.- El universo está comprometido a arruinar todos nuestros momentos románticos-

-Yo voy- Le dije- Tu quédate con Shawn, disfruta de su ternura.

Fui hasta el teléfono en la cocina, Codsworth estaba preparando la comida a pesar que Cherry le dijo que ella se encargaría y la televisión aun estaba prendida en las noticias. Tome el teléfono y conteste justo en el momento en que sono nuevamente.

-Hola- Nadie dijo nada, solo el sonido de ruido de fondo y una casi imperceptible respiración- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Puedo escuchar la respiración, ¿Quién…?- Cherry volvió a entrar y se dirigió al cuarto de Shawn cuando oí la voz.

-Los huevos se dirigen a la tienda, los tienes que recibir- Dijo la voz de Jonny un segundo antes de que cortara.

…

No estoy bien. No es porque una vez que atendí el teléfono se pudo escuchar la voz de Jonny por segunda vez en el día. No porque de nuevo escuchaba el pitido en mi cabeza y oídos, ni siquiera es porque mi cerebro nuevamente viajaba al día en que me inscribieron en el ejército. No estoy bien por lo que dijo, porque lo que dijo si me hizo viajar.

El viaje me llevo a un café en San Francisco. Jonny y yo habíamos asistido a diferentes conferencias en nuestros años de juventud, yo tenía 23 años y recién salido de la universidad con tres doctorados, y a punto de sacar mi cuarto. Yo asisti a una conferencia de descubrimientos científicos y ingenieros junto con la oportunidad de conocer algunas de las mentes científicas de la generación de mi padre. Yo pase dos días hablando y haciendo ciertas preguntas a los científicos que accedían a encontrarse conmigo en un lugar sin multitudes que me desconcentraran, los cuales eran pocos. Hablaba sobre reactores, modelos de robots y prototipos de herramientas de guerra y de construcción, desarrollos físicos y matemáticos y fórmulas que yo consideraba posible de implementar en la creación de reactores de fusión cíclica. Jonny, con sus 26, tenía su primer gran negocio con una contractura federal y decidió realizar una gira por todas las convenciones nacionales de empresas y magnates para aprender todo lo que podía sobre el mundo de los negocios y el manejo de una empresa. Además conoció docenas de posibles accionistas e inversores interesados en poner dinero para hacer su empresa crecer.

Tras dos días finalmente íbamos a ambos a volver a Boston, a nuestro hogar a descansar. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y, como compañero de Universidad que él era, Jonny quiso hacer acto de amistad y saludarme y darme una atención que no quería ni apreciaba. Lo peor fue que cada vez que alguien pasaba nos miraban, lo cual me incomodaba y hacia que el pitido creciera. Me considero alguien con mucho autocontrol, incluso a esa edad, pero había tenido un día malo, entre los botones del hotel que perdieron mis valijas, hasta los idiotas en la convención que me tiraron café arruinando el traje de mi padre. Jonny no se dio cuenta de este detalle hasta que tuve un ataque, las multitudes y los sonidos destruyeron mi cabeza y me perdí en un viaje. Sobra decir que ambos perdimos el avión, y tuvimos que esperar cuatro horas para el próximo.

Él se disculpó, nos pusimos al día y nos enteramos de estos detalles sociales que yo no entendía, pero que el adoraba tocar.

Pero en la espera de ese avión, mientras nos poníamos al dia, en ese café, acabamos ideando algo que no esperaba.

-Quien crees que ganaría en la una guerra, ¿China o EE. UU.?- Me pregunto calmadamente.

-Realmente crees que habrá una guerra nuclear entre EE. UU. y China?-

-Mejor prevenir que curar-

-Nadie ganaría en esa guerra-

-¿Lo dices desde el aspecto político o moral?-

-Lo digo desde el lógico. Ambas naciones tienen suficientes bombas como para arrasar a la otra y si disparan seria el fin de toda la vida en el planeta como la conocemos- Jonny se mantuvo serio por unos segundos, pero nuevamente hablo-

-Dime, matemáticamente hablando, cuáles serían las chances de una guerra…-

-Ese tipo de análisis requieren de un conocimiento de la conducta humana que yo no poseo-

-Claro- Podía notar su fastidio, lo cual me hiso sentir muy incómodo.

Las próximas tres horas fueron una serie de charlas y discusiones y finalmente una plática sobre su empresa y como necesitaba un gran invento para conseguir la financiación que necesitaba. Casualmente recordé los planos del prototipo de la PA Mk-45ª, una armadura exoesqueletica de gran capacidad defensiva y ofensiva que permitiría a un solo hombre levantar hasta media tonelada y soportar el impacto de un camión a 200km/h. Se los mostré y un instante después me pidió que fuera su socio y que lo ayudara a crear un futuro mejor para la humanidad. Por supuesto que en ese entonces no me importaba, pero también me dijo que tenía un laboratorio de robótica que podía usar, y eso me termino interesando. Pero tuvo que trabajar duro para convencerme, eso lo se. Yo no soy la clase de persona a la que puedes motivar con dinero, o poder, lo cual ponía todos los trucos de Jonny fuera de servicio.

Pero termine aceptando y rápidamente hablamos de otra cosa.

-Viste la película ¨La realidad de todos los miedos¨-

-No veo películas-

-Oh, bueno habla sobre como en el futuro la guerra entre occidente y China termina en una guerra nuclear y todo el mundo se esconde en esos Bunkers bajo tierra. Esta esa escena en la que este tipo descubre que los misiles ya fueron lanzados y trata de advertirle a su país para poder darle tiempo a la gente que tiene que ir a los bunkers-

-¿Como lo hace?-

-No quiero arruinarte el final-

-De todas formas no voy a verla, suena a basura promocional del ejercito- Jonny rio.

-Lo es, fue financiada por una compañía que fabrica bunkers. En fin, los chinos lo capturan y lo van a matar y el tipo pide una última llamada, se la dan y el llama a su esposa y solo puede decirle una oración, sin decir nombres o lugares-

-¿Y?-

-Le dice que la ama, que tiene que llamar a los Flander y que los huevos se dirigen a la tienda y los tiene que recibir. Lo que los chinos no sabían es que era todo en clave. Llamar a los Flanders era llamar al general Flanders, los huevos se dirigen a la tienda era que habían disparado los misiles, y los tienes que recibir era escóndete en el bunker-

…

Estuve paralizado por casi un minutos, racionalizando lo que acababa de oir, pensando lo que podría ser. ¨Una broma no era, Jonny no tiene ese sentido del humor. Un intento de asustarme, como una especie de amenaza falsa, tampoco, el no habría usado esa frase de esa película antigua solo para asustarme, el sabia que lo recordaría y que sabría lo que significa, lo cual significa que la gente a su alrededor no quiere que lo sepa. Pero la pregunta ahora era porque, porque me ayuda¨

-Jonathan, Shawn finalmente se durmió, quieres almorzar ahora- Cherry estaba allí, claramente las anteriores ropas habían sido con el fin de verse sexualmente atractiva, ya que ahora usaba una camisa rojo intenso y unos jeans azules… El no intenta salvarme a mí, yo no le intereso. Él quiere salvarla a ella.

Eso fue todo, toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Corrí hacia Codsworth, que estaba en la cocina preparándola carne para el horno.

-Codsworth, activa el protocolo 451-TE30- Codsworth acato el comando como lo programe y rápidamente fue hacia el tablero detrás del refrigerador y, corriéndolo a un lado, activo el sistema de seguridad. Cherry vio todo esto perpleja y luego se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué…que están haciendo?-

-Cherry, escúchame. Llama a tus padres y a tu hermano, diles que tienen que ir ya a los bunkers– Cherry estaba fría ahora, mirándome perdidamente.

-Jonathan…-

-Hazlo ahora, nos vamos en quince minutos- Tras decir eso ella corrió al teléfono de línea y comenzó a marcar. Rápidamente yo fui a mi laboratorio en el sótano y hasta mi monitor. Descargue todos mis diseños, mis planos y prototipos, todos convenientemente colocados en una carpeta con contraseña de 16 dígitos, en un pendrive de medio terabyte y, rápidamente, presione la tecla de formateo. Tras hacer eso, salí hacia afuera y, tecleando el código de bloqueo 445-FFT, la compuerta se cerró para jamás abrirse hasta que alguien colocara el código de apertura. Estaba tan apurado que apenas tenía tiempo para golpear la entrada cuatro veces.

Fui hasta la cocina y mire mi reloj, cinco minutos habían pasado. Cherry salió del pasillo con Shawn en un brazo y un bolso en el otro.

-Dame el bolso- Lo tome, y fui a mi habitación. Codsworth estaba ahí, colocando en mi computadora el código que haría que toda la casa se sellarla con persianas de acero y plomo, eso más la construcción de la casa mantendría toda la casa y todo dentro de ella libre de radiación.

Tome mi propio bolso, lleno de fotos y objetos preciados que guarde especialmente seguros.

Revise el interior: El reloj de mi padre, el anillo especial de mi madre, una foto del día en que nació Shawn, una foto de mi boda, unas canicas de colección, y mi primer premio internacional de ingeniería. Todo dentro.

-Codsworth- Codsworth se dirigió a mí.

-Todo listo señor, códigos computados y sistema de seguridad listo. Solo esperan a que usted presione el interruptor y la casa se sellarla- La tranquilidad con la que Codsworth lo decía casi ocultaba el hecho de que la casa iba a sellarse con el dentro, lo cual me hiso sentir algo enfermo.

-Algún día Shawn llegara, o sus hijos o sus nietos o alguno de sus descendientes y tú debes recibirlos. Debes abrirles la puerta y recibirlos como mejor puedas. Tienes el código del laboratorio, si requieres alguna reparación solo tienes que entrar y hacerlo… Cuídate amigo mío- Mi primer amigo, el primer amigo que jamás tuve.

-Señor…- El sonido de tristeza en su voz dejaba ver todo- A sido un honor serviles a usted y a la señorita Cherry y será un honor servir a la descendencia de su hijo-

-Asegúrate que les llegue el dinero, yo ya les deje el resto en este pendrive- Y se lo di a Codsworth.

-Si señor-

Tras eso fui abajo y vi a Cherry al teléfono. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas mientras mecía a Shawn, que se la miraba asustado.

-No, escúchame Tomy, tienes que ir al Vault que te asignaron. No me importa, tienes que ir ahora… Te digo que solo lo sé, confía en mí, por favor- Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos mientras él le hablaba y rápidamente corto.

-Ya le avise a todos. ¿Estás seguro?-

-Jonny llamo. El esperaba que tu contestaras el teléfono para advertirte, pero me lo dijo a mi- Cherry no sobre pensó lo que dije y fue directamente al auto junto a mí.

Salimos de la cochera en el auto y rápidamente oprimí el botón del código de seguridad y se activó. Paredes de metal plateado cayeron en todas las ventanas y entradas.

-Qué hay de los demás. Los Colings, los Dipietro, los Remis, los Bakers- Al principio no le preste atención, estaba mirando

-Pronto sonaran las alarmas y lo sabrán- Y rápidamente acelere, estábamos saliendo por la salida noreste cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, las sirenas específicamente diseñadas y temporalizadas que dejaban a todos saber que las bombas venían. Los niños seguían en la calle, lo cual me hizo sentir mi equivalente a miedo… fastidio hacia los padres.

Aun cuando salimos con once minutos de antelación a las sirenas, y con el auto yendo a cien por hora y el Vault estaba a solo un kilómetro de Sanctuary Hills, no fuimos los primeros en entrar. Llegar al bunker requería subir la colina detrás de Sanctuary Hills, en auto eso era conducir un kilómetro, dando vueltas, lo cual nos hizo perder la ventaja que tuvimos para llegar primero. Deberíamos haber dejado el auto cuando llegamos al monte, y caminar en línea recta por las escaleras que lo suben. Para cuando llegamos, una impresionante cantidad de gente interfería en la entrada, al menos más de cincuenta, pero menos de cien, todos formando una línea conformando por las familias.

El bunker está en la cima de un monte al noroeste de Santuary Hills, para llegar hay que cruzar la cerca, posiblemente electrificada, que rodea todo el monte. La única entrada es a donde nos dirigimos, y es a donde toda la gente va. Había al menos veinte familias frente a nosotros cuando llegamos a la hilera, todos asustados. Al menos marchaban ordenadamente, entrando familia tras familia rápida y eficientemente, pero cuando el sonido de las bombas comience a oírse todo cambiara. Detrás de nosotros más y más personas comenzaban a llegar.

-Jonathan podrías buscar en el bolso los brazaletes, tengo que intentar calmar a Shawn-

Busque en la mochila y saque los dos brazaletes y el collar que había. Eran correas de tela con chapas de metal en el medio, el collar es de tela suave para no molestar a Shawn. Rápidamente mientras la fila avanzaba puse el collar en Shawn y le di a Cherry el suyo. La fila avanza y avanza mientras la gente comienza a apilarse en una fila cada vez más larga, y ancha. Con suerte llegaremos a la entrada antes de que el lento avance se convierta en una turba.

Treinta segundos tardo la fila, solo eso y estábamos a una persona de entrar. Tengo que felicitar su eficiencia, en solo diez minutos desde que las sirenas comenzaron a sonar debieron de haber metido al menos doscientas personas en el bunker. Suponiendo que mantengan el nivel de eficiencia en el número de personas por minuto y la gente mantenga este nivel de calma por al menos diez minutos más otras cien o ciento cincuenta personas más lo lograran.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no estoy en la lista?- Por supuesto, apenas comencé a pensar en la eficiencia alguien venia y lo arruinaba. La persona frente a Cherry y yo, un hombre alto con una gabardina y sombrero a juego ámbar. Frente a él estaba la entrada al monte: Una especie de detector de metales que detectaba si el brazalete estaba en la lista de gente que querían. Detrás de esta ¨puerta¨ había un hombre en un uniforme militar con su computadora portátil en la muñeca.

¨Con eso debe ver el rostro de la persona que la persona que recibió el brazalete, asi se aseguran que alguien no haya robado el brazalete¨ Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención no era la puerta o el soldado detrás de esta. Eran los soldados custodiando la entrada con mi invención. El PA es un traje de combate avanzado, estos eran T-60, mi mejor trabajo. Ambos monstruos llevaban ametralladoras minigun en sus manos y apuntaban a todos los que estaban detrás de la cerca.

-No está en la lista, agacé a un lado-

-Yo trabajo para . Dedique veinte años de mi vida a . No pueden dejarme tirado como un perro- El hombre se veía y oía desafiante, pero en cuanto vio los cañones de la minigun girar más y más rápido, toda valentía murió. El hombre se volteo rápidamente y choco contra mí. Pude ver su rostro con lujo de detalle, la mirada de odio y miedo, los rasgos consternados. Todo.

-Sal de mi camino- Y dicho esto el hombre corrió hacia la multitud de gente. Pero no le di importancia porque nosotros seguíamos.

-Estamos en la lista-

-Brazaletes- Dijo señalando una placa de metal frente a el. Pase la mia, luego la de Cherry y ella paso la de Shawn. El hombre dedico una seria mirada al bebe- De acuerdo, los tres están. Sigan el camino hasta la cima- Tras decir esto corrimos, la cima estaba a cien metros girando por la subida hasta la base, de allí otros cincuenta para llegar a la compuerta.

Corrimos desaforadamente, seguidos de más y más personas, a nuestro lado había personas corriendo, y operarios del bunker dirigiendo a las personas mientras huían, pero pronto comencé a notar que menos y menos operarios daban indicaciones y más se apuraban a llegar a la compuerta. Los soldados tenían disciplina, ellos sabían que iban a morir asegurándose de que cientos de personas se salvaran. Pero los empleados de trabajaban por el lugar en el bunker. No tenían disciplina o lealtad, solo la promesa de un lugar que no significaría nada si no llegaban.

Así podía ver a la multitud volviéndose más grande. Al menos Cherry corría a mi lado y no la perdía de vista. Entre más corríamos, más cerca nos acercamos y más compactada la multitud se volvía, miles de personas corrían, empujado a las personas demasiado lentas o viejas para mantener la velocidad. El orden que había en la entrada desapareció en el momento en que la cruzas, y miles de personas se meten en el camino de otras con gran barbarie y desprecio. No los culpo, es lo lógico si quieres salvar a tu familia y seres queridos.

Podía sentir mientras corría el pitido formarse, las bocinas y gritos me descolocaban y me hacían sentir mareado, pero me mantuve enfocado, tendré tiempo para distraeré con esos problemas cuando Cherry y Shawn estén en el bunker.

Cuando llegamos a la cima del monte pude ver la plataforma. Es redonda, de casi cincuenta metros por cincuenta metros, pero podía notar que ya estaba casi llena. Miles de personas se amontonaban, padres subían a sus hijos a sus hombros para hacer espacio, y la gente tiraba las valijas y mochilas de otros con la esperanza de hacer suficiente espacio. Sujete a Cherry y la lleve casi a rastras para que ella pudiera llegar. Cuando llegamos estábamos casi al borde de la plataforma, debía de haber otras cien o doscientas personas allí, pero los gritos y el movimiento me impedía contar. Mire a Cherry que abrazaba a Shawn con todas sus fuerzas, estaba asustada. La abrace y le dije que todo iba a estar bien.

Más gente comenzó a llegar, y entre más llegaban más se daban cuenta de que estaban fuera de la plataforma. Esta entrada no es como las tradicionales que parecen la entrada de una cueva, esas que aunque se abarroten miles podrán entrar si son ordenados. Esta plataforma es como un pozo, y si no estás dentro cuando empieza a bajar tienes dos opciones, o saltar o quedarte afuera.

Y muchos lo entendieron. Entre más gente llegaba, mas desquiciados se volvían, más desesperados por mantener su lugar, o no ser empujados afuera. Eso hizo que terminara embotellado, lo cual empeoro el pitido, todos los gritos y la gente presionándome me volvía loco, pero tenía que concentrarme…

…

Tengo que evitar viajar.

A lo lejos pude ver, a la vez, algo interesante. Una multitud de personas permanecían afuera, sin empujarse. Todos ancianos, intencionalmente dejando espacio a los jóvenes. Los más jóvenes de estos parecían gritar a madres y niños donde podía haber un espacio.

Sacrificarse por la supervivencia de la especie, por las vidas de niños y niñas con todas sus vidas por delante. No pude evitar sentir tristeza.

Viaje…

"Si mi padre siguiera vivo el habría sido uno de ellos"

Pero el grito de Cherry me saco de mi viaje. Un hombre la sujetaba del brazo. Tenía la mirada llena de miedo mientras sujetaba a su esposa con el otro brazo.

-Muévete tenemos que entrar- Pero antes de que pudiera sacudirla le extendí el brazo y lo sujete del cuello, el hombre soltó apuradamente a Cherry, pero apenas tuve espacio use mi otro brazo para romperle la nariz. En ese momento tuve aún más espacio, y rápidamente le di una patada en la rodilla, dislocándosela. El hombre cayó de dolor y yo aferre a Cherry frente a mí. Más y más personas comenzaron a tratar de sacar a otros. Muy pronto los bordes se volvieron un rin y el centro una avalancha de gente tratando de hacer espacio para otras personas. Muchos adultos comenzaron a levantar niños sobre sus hombros mientras la gente, e incluso personal del bunker, sacaban ancianos. Tiene sentido, salvar a las personas que más vivirán, por lo que Cherry y Shawn tendrán prioridad.

Aunque esperaba que Cherry no se diera cuenta de este detalle, sus padres son muy ancianos y es muy probable que la regla de solo los jóvenes sobrevivan se aplique a todos los bunkers.

Entonces paso, la plataforma comenzó a bajar y todo se fue al diablo. Las pocas personas que mantenían la calma perdieron los estribos y se volvieron violentos, los ya violentos comenzaron a golpear y a treparse sobre la gente. Pronto, cuando la plataforma estaba a un metro bajo el suelo la gente arrojaba a los niños. Más y más gente. Los niños lloraban y gritaban y la gente se volvía loca.

-Mi bebe, por favor alguien salve mi bebe- Vi una mujer justo al borde, a solo medio metro de mí, su bebe en paños alzado sobre su cabeza, la mujer había abandonado toda chance de salvarse y rogaba que salvaran a su bebe.

-Jonathan, alcánzalo- Ni siquiera lo dude, cuando Cherry pide algo, ella lo tiene. Extendí los brazos y la mujer me lo dio mientras forcejeaba con otras personas. Lo tome y lo aferre a mí.

Entonces la vi. La sonrisa lastimosa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La mujer estaba dando su vida por su bebe y vi en esos ojos algo, algo que me hizo sentir mal del estómago. Esa mujer puso sus esperanzas, su legado en mí.

Bum

Di vuelta y lo vi, la explosión, la luz, el calor, el hongo. Todo fue el pitido, mi mente estaba completamente sumergida en sonido, incapaz de discernir nada del sonido.

Pero, y sin saber porque, me di vuelta nuevamente. No hacia Cherry o Shawn, mire a la mujer mientras las compuertas se cerraban y pude verla mover los labios aun cuando mi mente no quería procesar nada, mis ojos y mente pudieron procesar eso.

¨Gracias¨

Y las puertas se cerraron.


	2. Entra y observa, sal y explora

_**Jonathan**_

" _Prepárate"_

" _Si"_

" _Voy a desordenar las fichas, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarlas fijamente. Pero no te molestes, y cuando te diga, las acomodaras como quieras. ¿Entendido?"_

"…"

" _Jonathan, necesito que me digas si"_

" _Lo harás de cualquier manera"_

" _Hay una diferencia. Así sabrás que no lo hago para molestarte o lastimarte"_

" _Lo sé, se que no lo haces a propósito como mamá"_

"…"

" _Bien. Listo…ya"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Bien, Duraste más que la otra vez"_

" _¿Cuánto?"_

" _Cuarenta y tres segundos"_

" _Lo sentí como más. Solo fueron dos segundos más que la otra vez"_

" _Está bien. Mañana, tarde y noche, lo haremos hasta que puedas aguantar cinco minutos. Y cuando aguantes cinco minutos…"_

"… _lo haremos hasta que aguante diez"_

" _Bien, eso es lo que debes hacer. Ahora, puedes divertirte con tus robots. Pero recuerda que tienes practica de tiro con Mark a las 1300 horas, y atletismo con el entrenador a los 1500 horas"_

" _Si, señor"_

" _Hazlo bien y te llevare a donde quieras el fin de semana. No importa cuán aburrido sea para mí."_

La plataforma termino su descenso. Más de cien metros bajo tierra. Esas palabras me sacaron del pitido, lo hicieron desaparecer casi instantáneamente, mi mente se enclareció como jamás había sido encarecida y no pude evitar exaltar aliviado aun cuando estaba abarrotado de personas que trataban de alejarse de los bordes del elevador.

El ascensor se detuvo tras varios minutos de lento descenso y el sonido fuerte y metálico de la plataforma debajo de nosotros nos dio a entender que habíamos llegado. La rejilla del ascensor se abrió, y pudimos ver la gran entrada al bunker. Era una gran cámara con dos escaleras que se conectaban en el centro, donde la imponente entrada del bunker permanecía abierta con una imponente luz saliendo de su interior.

Si querían que sus Vaults den una impresión celestial, lo lograron. Toda la gente de la plataforma bajo de esta y se dirigió a la gran puerta, donde a cada extremo había un guardia de seguridad, usando el traje obligatorio de la compañía.

Un mono azul con amplias líneas amarillas. Y ellos esperaran que todos lo usemos.

La gente comenzó a salir de la plataforma, mucha gente. Al menos cien personas entraron en el bunker. Pero eran muy pocas… La gente a mi alrededor pronto comenzó a quebrarse, una por una, las personas iban perdiendo el frenesí del miedo, y caían en la cruda realidad de que todo lo que habían conocido y las vidas que habían creído posiblemente habían muerto.

Mire junto a mí. Cherry cargaba a Shawn, tarareando calmadamente, pero podía ver lágrimas en su rostro, mientras yo veía él bebe en mis manos. Era grande, de al menos seis meses, pero también se veía pequeño en mis manos.

"Gracias" eso fue lo que ella me dijo, me agradeció por haberla tomado, excepto que la tome porque Cherry me lo pidió, no lo hice por altruismo. Supongo que fue porque la salve, no por mi razón para salvarla. Pero podía ver a la pequeña creciendo sin padres en mi mente, ella habría sido menos infeliz en el futuro si la hubiera dejado. Al menos muerta no sentiría perdida…

"Deja de pensar así… déjalo atrás. Esta hecho, esos imbéciles lo hicieron, lo arruinaron todo. Ahora solo queda seguir tu vida y criar a tu hijo. Le dejaremos el bebe a algún encargado del Vault y seguiré mi vida. Sigue adelante, no veas los bordes desarmándose."

La gente se fue acumulando en una amplia cámara entre el ascensor y las escaleras de la entrada.

-Bienvenidos a Vault 111- Un hombre salió de la puerta, llevaba el traje, pero también una bata de laboratorio encima. El hombre se veía amable con una sonrisa que me recordaba demasiado a la que Jonny siempre daba en los negocios.

"La sonrisa correcta es el primer paso" Aparte ese recuerdo de mi cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era que el pitido empeorara.

-Mi nombre es Eddard Markson, y seré el supervisor de este Vault. Por favor, procedan dentro para recibir su uniforme y comenzar el primer paso de su vida… bajo tierra- Sujete a Cherry del brazo y la coloque cerca de mí, ella calmo a Shaun que seguía llorando. La bebe no, estaba muy calmada.

La introducción del hombre que sería mi jefe por el resto de mi vida me genero una sensación de incomodidad, tanto por su simpleza, como la falta de contexto.

-La introducción de ese tipo fue tan insensible, es como si no le importara que nuestros hogares hubieran sido destruidos, y nuestras vidas enterradas-

"Es muy probable que no le importe. Toda su familia debe estar aquí."

La fila que subía la escalera era larga, pero al menos se movía rápido, lo cual no la hacía latosa. Llegamos a la puerta, cuatro golpes, pudimos ver que la línea se detenía para retirar los trajes que serían la única prenda que usaríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas: Los monos de . La persona pasaba, un empleado de la compañía les daba un traje, y seguía.

-Aquellas personas que hayan recibido su uniforme, por favor pasen por estas puertas. Hombres a la izquierda, mujeres por la derecha- Luego llegó el turno de la persona frente a nosotros, se le dio un traje, guardado en una bolsa de plástico sellada al vacío y lo entrego, luego vinimos nosotros.

La mujer nos observó y nos pidió talles, le di el mío y ella me busco uno mientras esperaba.

-¿Disculpe, esta niña…?- Pero Cherry me dio una ligera patada, me di vuelta y ella negó con la cabeza. No entiendo porque, pero sé que no voy a cuestionarla.

-¿Dijo algo?- La mujer volvía estar frente a mí, con un traje a mi medida.

-No, nada-

-De acuerdo… por favor pase por la puerta, allí podrá dejar sus pertenencias-

-¿Porque?- No pienso dejar mis tesoros. Cherry me observo.

-Es procedimiento, señor-

-No me separare de mis cosas- La mujer arqueo los ojos, claramente no soy la primera persona que plantea eso, pero Cherry intervino.

-Mi esposo tiene una condición, Asperberg, es muy controlador con sus posesiones…sería posible que entre con el-

-¿A los cambiadores de hombres?- Dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-No tengo problema, y sospecho que los hombres no tendrán problema- La mujer se levantó extrañada y fue hacia la puerta, donde el supervisor se encontraba, el hombre la escucho hablar. El sonrió y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Ustedes son la familia Glass, ¿verdad? Me informaron del percance de salud de su familia. Por supuesto que lo puede acompañar-

Esto no es lo que quería… pasaremos todas nuestras vidas encerrados aquí, si lo primero que ella hace es cambiarse en el vestidor de hombres las otras mujeres dirán cosas.

-Cherry, puedo soportarlo…-

-…Esto no es sobre ti…- Me susurro dándome un beso a la vez- Tenemos que hablar- Y tras decir eso me tomo de la mano y me llevo con ella al cambiador para hombres. Cuatro golpes.

Ya había varias personas allí dentro de la habitación que consistía en un largo pasillo con casilleros en lugar de paredes y dos largas bancas a solo dos pasos de distancia de estos. Todas las personas dentro son hombres de todas las edades, excepto ancianos. Los hombres se quedaron fríos al ver a Cherry allí conmigo. Los que ya estaban parcialmente desvestidos se cubrían el cuerpo con si una mujer de pasados sus treinta jamás haya visto a un hombre desnudo. Pero ella se colocó junto a mí y ambos fuimos al primer casillero que vimos disponible y lejos de las personas, que seguían entrando uno tras otro. Ella y yo ambos íbamos con un bebe en brazos. Shaun lloraba un poco, pero la bebe que yo cargaba parecia un muñeco.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, no hacia falta que me acompañaras?- Ella me hizo una seña con la mano, guardo su pulgar bajo sus dedos y levanto el meñique. Nuestra señal de que tenia que susurrar.

-No podemos darle la bebe a cualquiera, si se la entregamos a los encargados del Vault solo se la darán a la primera persona que encuentren- "Ese no es nuestro problema…"

-Cherry, no podemos empezar nuestra nueva vida aquí mintiéndole a las personas a cargo- Cherry dejo el bolso en el casillero mientras mecía a Shawn.

-Lo sé, y ya tengo una idea…- Un hombre se colocó junto a Cherry, iba con un traje y parecía civilizado, hasta que note que estaba mirando a Cherry. Lo ignore para escuchar a Cherry.-…te lo diré cuando salgamos, puedes cargar a Shawn mientras me cambio-

-Claro- Confió en ella, si realmente tiene un plan, confiare en ella. Coloque a la bebe en mi brazo, y extendí el otro, tomando a Shawn con toda la delicadeza que pude. Cherry comenzó a desvestirse, y podía ver como todos comenzaba verla. Los mas jóvenes, recién entrados en la adolescencia, chequeaban a la mujer que acaba de meterse en el cambiador para los hombres de manera poco delicada y sin disimulo. Los más mayores, en su mayoría, exhibían un mejor ejemplo, pero aun así lanzaban la ocasional espiada. Pero yo no podía evitar enojarme, no soy celoso, pero Cherry no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse la lencería cuando se cambió de ropa. Y cada mirada que ellos le lanzaban me fastidiaba, más por lo que podían hacerle que por el hecho de que ella me dejara por alguno de ellos. A medida que los escaneaba a todos rápidamente volvían la mirada, disimulando que no habían parado. Claro que había algunos que no miraban, dos personas estaban sentados en la banca, un padre e hijo posiblemente, llorando.

"Las personas se comportan igual a ti cuando algo las altera, solo que para ti es más sencillo alterarte" Las bombas atómicas cayeron, y lo que mi padre me dijo se puede aplicar a esto. Ellos la miran para distraerse, como mi golpeteo en las piernas. Necesitan dejar de pensar en lo que los aterroriza, en lo que los entristece.

Yo tengo todo lo que me importa aquí, pero a ellos les preocupan otras miles.

Estas personas perdieron todo.

Pero de un rápido movimiento Cherry levanto el mono de sus pies todo hasta los hombros, y de un rápido movimiento se cerró el cierre y tenia puesto el traje. La verdad es que se veía muy bien en el, solo que era demasiado ajustado, y parecía algo pintado.

-¿Realmente esperan que viva con esta basura puesta?- Ese fastidio me dio risa.

-Apuesto que la casa ya no es tan mala- Dije aun susurrando. Ella me sonrió y rápidamente tomo ambos bebes y comenzó a irse diciéndome un último susurro al oído.

-Te explicare cuando salgas- Y se fue, yo me comencé a quitar el pillamas que llevaba puesto, pero alguien me golpeo el brazo, mi cuerpo giro rápidamente, preparado para reaccionar ante un ataque.

Un hombre vestido en traje y corbata no noto que estaba a medio segundo de golpearlo, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Cherry irse. Baje mi brazo y trate de relajarme pero el hombre solo silbo y me miro.

-Debo decir amigo, estoy sorprendido. Tu esposa es dinamita- Falsa modestia, finge que no te molesta.

-Gracias, sigue un régimen de dieta y ejercicio- El hombre solo me sonrió, con una media sonrisa que me recordó demasiado a media docena de personas que detesto. Lo ignore y me quite la camisa, lo cual hizo que el hombre diera un paso atrás y silbara de nuevo.

-Demonios, ustedes son tal para cual- Sé que se refería a mi cuerpo, entreno dos horas todos los días para mantenerme en óptimas condiciones y mi mente entretenida cuando algo me fastidia. Si algo me enoja mi casa trabajo en mis máquinas y juguetes, cuando algo me molesta en la oficina corro, o voy al gimnasio. Cada mañana hago un régimen de trecientos abdominales, largos, cortos y laterales, trecientas flexiones de brazo diamante y de hombro, y trecientas sentadillas, con y sin mancuerdas, todo sumado a treinta minutos de cardiovascular alrededor del barrio. Ese es el ejercicio que mi padre me impuso a los catorce, en ese entonces rara vez lo terminaba, y el sabía que me fastidiaba y me empujaba a terminarlo. Cuando pude terminarlo sin parar, el agregaba cien más de cada. A los veinte fui capaz de hacer el doble de lo que hacia al principio.

Sé porque me hizo hacerlo, y supongo que le estoy agradecido.

" _La gente se lleva mejor con quien es atractivo. Tienes el rostro, te falta el cuerpo."_

Aunque no era solo por eso. Mi padre usaba el ejercicio para calmarme, el cansancio hacia mis ataque más manejables, y cuando se enteró de que me golpeaban me envió a aprender de sus amigos soldados.

Mi cuerpo no es el de un fisicoculturista, me he dejado llevar desde que nació Shawn, pero sigo estando en buenas condiciones, y los reflejos que forje a lo largo de mi vida y tomaron forma en el combate, no se han oxidado.

-Gracias-

-¿Eres instructor o entrenador?- Odio charlar con gente que no conozco, me genera incomodidad el no saber con qué fin hablamos, el hablar por hablar sin un punto.

-Ingeniero y desarrollador. También serví en el ejército.- Eso pareció llamar la atención, todos se dieron vuelta a verme. Algunos con sorpresa, otros con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, unos pocos parecían enojados…

-Espera… tu… tu eres Jonathan Glass, el multimillonario de . La compañía que se comió a West Tek y SoftLock Solutions, Inc.- Ese fue Jonny, yo solo inventaba cosas nuevas o mejoraba las que ya se habían inventado.

-Ya no es mi compañía- No quiero hablar del tema, y comencé a golpear dos dedos contra mi pantalón, pero tenía que cambiarme. Deje de hacerlo, lo cual me hizo sentir ansioso, mientras me quitaba el pantalón.

-Mira nada más… resulta que compartiremos nuestro hogar con una celebridad-

-Nunca lo fui…- Tire mi ropa en el casillero y comencé a ponerme el mono. Metí los pies dentro del mono, y subí el traje hasta mis hombros. Es muy incómodo, la parte baja tiene forma para que mis genitales no estén incomodos, pero estoy seguro que diseñaron esto solo para que se pegue al cuerpo.

Cerré el casillero y simplemente me fui, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos de todos a mi alrededor. Cuatro golpes.

Salí por la puerta, daba a un pasillo, lleno de pequeñas luces y tubos que viajaban por las paredes del lugar. En este pasillo había docenas de personas, familias reunidas llorando, parejas compartiendo su dolor, o personas copando con el dolor solos. Busque a mi alrededor por Cherry, ella no aparecía en ninguna parte, hasta que una pareja se movió a un lado, y la vi en el medio del pasillo, donde ella sostenía a Shawn, mientras hablaba con una mujer frente suyo. La mujer sostenía a la bebe.

Fui hacia ella pasando a todo el mundo cuando llegue junto a ella.

-Gracias por la oportunidad… realmente no sé qué decir- Dijo la mujer. Cherry solo sonreía, al parecer conforme con alguna decisión que tomo.

-No es un problema, se que has tratado de tener hijos desde…- Cherry noto como la mujer me miraba, y se dio vuelta.

-Jonathan, ella es Diana. Es una abogada en mi firma y una amiga. La vi en la fila cuando empezamos a entrar al bunker, y supe que ella seria perfecta para criar a la bebe-

-Mi esposo y yo hemos tratado de tener un hijo desde hace mucho- Pude notar que Cherry sonreía. Esta feliz con su decisión. Ella se metió conmigo al cambiador para asegurarse de que no le diría a nadie que la bebe no es nuestra ni de ellos, no espera que mienta, sabe que soy malo en eso, pero espera que no hable sobre la verdad.

-Diana- La voz del hombre del vestuario sonó a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y era el, que estaba paralizado frente a mí.

-Justo a tiempo, Alan ella es Sarah y su esposo Jonathan. No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar- Así que es casado.

-Em, si… ¿Qué ocurre?- Entonces vio a su hija en los brazos de su esposa- ¿Qué es…?-

-Tu bebe es hermosa Alan, realmente se parece a ti- Dijo Cherry tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo junto a su esposa. Ella es brillante.

-Si, gracias…- La mirada del hombre era confusión, pero su esposa lo sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo hacia donde todos caminaban. Yo me quede parado junto a Cherry, y lo primero que dije fue lo obvio.

-Es casado-

-Lo es-

-Lo primero que hizo cuando saliste del cambiador fue elogiar tu cuerpo…- No se mostró sorprendida…

-¿Fue muy explícito?-

-No mencionó que querría penetrarte, sino le habría roto la cara- Cherry rio ante un acto que yo veo como protección, y ella interpreta como celos.

-Diana se volvió bastante loca en su despedida de soltera. Se acostó con uno de los stripers- Eso si me sorprendió.

-¿Lo engaño?-

-Sip, y el lo sabe. No lo menciones jamás, a menos que alguno de los dos te lo diga-

-Si, señora- Ella sonrió, y volvió a mecer a Shawn.

Ambos seguimos caminando y nos encontramos de nuevo con Diana y su marido en la fila que llevaba a un pasillo donde las personas se mantenían en línea recta. Esperamos allí por varios minutos, hasta que me di cuenta que estaban esperando que todos salieran de los casilleros para darnos algún tipo de instrucción.

Tras varios minutos comencé a golpear mis dedos contra mi pierna. Cherry, por su parte, comenzó a hablar con Blonde y Suit, empezó a contarme relatos de su vida, como se conocieron en la firma de abogados, como fue el matrimonio de los dos, todas cosas que no me interesaban, pero que fingía interesarme por Cherry. Pasaron a ver a la bebe, susurrando y hablaron de cómo era adorable, y tierna, mientras que Cherry paso a mostrarme las pequeñas manitas, los pies diminutos y el adorable lunarcito en su hombro que resaltaba poco en su piel oliva.

Bajamos juntos en una especie de ascenso a unos niveles intermedios en los que, según ls encargados, nos harian un chequeo medico y una descompresión.

Cuando salimos del ascensor finalmente fue el momento, Cherry miro a Shawn y comenzó a llorar. Sabía que pasaría, sabía que eventualmente quebraría. Desde el momento en que la note calmada al entrar al bunker supe que iba a caer pronto en el recuerdo de sus padres, sus amigos, y su hermano. Las preguntas llegarían, la incertidumbre y la duda la harían sentir tristeza, dolor y soledad.

Y yo tenía que estar allí. Tenía que abrazarla, reconfortarla y hacer todo en mi poder para que estuviera bien. Ella cayo de rodillas abrazando a nuestro bebe y apoyando su pequeña cabeza en su mejilla. Yo caí junto a ella, y la abrace.

-Lo siento, creí que podría mantener… pero los demás-

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho- Ella me miro.

-¿Realmente lo sientes?- Me sonrió. "No puedes hacerme esto, sabes que no me importa tu familia."

-Tienes que llorar, déjalo salir-

Ella rio bastante, mientras volvía a llorar y a tratar de no gritar. Por varios segundos me quede con ella así, en el piso mientras los otros dos me miraban.

Fue entonces cuando una mujer, vestida con lo que solo podía ser una bata de laboratorio de utilería, se paró frente a nosotros.

-Disculpen la molestia en este horrible momento, pero necesito que por favor me sigan, en pocos minutos entraremos a las cámara de escaneo y esterilización, donde se les removerá de cualquier virus o bacteria que tengan en su cuerpo, y una vez hecho esto pasaremos a los pisos inferiores donde repasaremos orientación y viviremos hasta que la ceniza nuclear se disipe- Las tres filas se dividieron y fueron por tres pasillos distintos, nosotros fuimos por el pasillo del centro, mientras que los amigos de Cherry fueron por el de la izquierda. Eran muchas personas, lo cual me preocupo. Lo último que quería es que nos hicieran esperar más.

Llegamos finalmente al lugar, una inmensa habitación llena de cámaras cilíndricas con tubos que entraban y salían. Podía ver que tenía una puerta y en esta una ventana rectangular. Finalmente note que había una inmensa cantidad de cilindros, al menos cincuenta en toda la habitación, muchos más de las personas que había en nuestra fila.

-Por favor todos entren en las cámaras, uno por cada una, y por favor asegúrense de que estén cómodos, el proceso dura cinco minutos y es desaconsejable que se muevan durante ese tiempo-

Eso puedo hacerlo, no tengo problemas con espacios reducidos.

-Por favor, síganme- Un hombre con una bata de laboratorio nos llevó a nuestras cámaras, eran altas, al menos dos metros de alto por uno de ancho. Ambos lo seguimos mientras veíamos a todos a nuestro alrededor subirse a los cilindros. –Estos son los suyos, 172A y B. El hombre siguió su camino, volviendo a ayudar a más gente a encontrar sus cilindros. Cherry inspecciono el cilindro frente a ella, tenía la puerta abierta y podía ver el asiento de cuero y tela amarillo en su interior. Esto está mal, todo en el sarcófago de metal estaba mal, no podía ser una descompresora, tiene tubos de aislamiento de temperatura, un sistema de sellado más bien térmico que aeróbico. Todo en ese aparato me decía que no cumpliría bien la función que debía, lo cual me puso nervioso.

-Cherry, déjame llevar a Shawn- Si algo pasa, prefiero que el este con alguien que sepa un mínimo de cómo podría abrirla desde adentro. Ella se dio vuelta y miro a nuestro hijo. Sonrió y me miro.

-Está bien, puedo hacerme cargo-

-En serio, insisto, no confió que etas personas…- Estuve a punto de sacarlo de sus brazos, pero ella se hizo a un lado, dando un paso atrás.

-Lo necesito, por favor…- Aun puedo ver sus lágrimas.- No quiero separarme de él aun-

-Está bien, lo siento- No pasa nada, habrá tiempo de sobra. El crecerá, yo moriré y Codsworth lo ayudara cuando las puertas del bunker se abran. Viviremos aquí.

Subí al cilindro, y vi tranquilamente como Cherry se subía con Shawn. Esperamos unos buenos segundos a que todos subieran a los cilindros, y finalmente ocurrió, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que solo podía ver el exterior por la ventana del cilindro.

Pasaron unos segundos…

Espere…

Vi a Cherry apoyar su mano en el vidrio, y yo hice lo mismo. Sé que solo tomara unos minutos, pero no me siento cómodo en este aparato. No soy claustrofóbico, pero el frio me molesta bastante…

…

No sé exactamente qué pasó. Por un instante el tiempo paso más lento, las luces brillaron más y los sonidos fluían en la cámara en un proceso que mi cerebro, a pesar de su gran capacidad de procesamiento, percibía como lento y suave.

Después de eso todo cambio.

Sentí frío, mis músculos se comprimieron instantáneamente en un proceso de milisegundos que me hizo sentir increíblemente incómodo. Está vez mi procesamiento jugo en contra y sentí cada minúsculo detalle de lo que fuera que había sido. Pero no duró mucho, y después de ese instante todo cambió.

Mi visión, de la nada, se volvió borrosa, mis brazos se sentían extraños y mi piel seca. Mi saliva tenía un sabor agrio y mis articulaciones me dolían. Era como si me hubiera quedado dormido, excepto que no lo hice. Froté mis ojos en un intento por hacerlos ver mejor, aún tomado por sorpresa por todos estos síntomas repentinos. En mi confusión simplemente lo asocié a la descompresión haciendo algo raro en mi cabeza. Pero luego mire afuera.

La iluminación del cuarto desapareció dejando minúsculas señales de luz, las cámaras de descompresión se veían diferentes, más oxidadas, viejas y cubiertas de polvo. Cherry seguía en la suya, pero algo iba mal, su cuerpo estaba paralizado ahí, mirándome, pero viendo a la nada a la vez. Su rostro se veía duro e inexpresivo aún cuando todavía sonreía como lo hizo unos segundos después.

La situación se sentía como un sueño lúcido, saber que estás consiente, pero que todo a tu alrededor es confuso y surrealista.

Tan surreal que apenas note la voz que escuche fuera de la cámara.

-Mierda, se desactivo la 172B- La voz era masculina, y algo distorsionada. Como la voz de Darth Vader pero menos profunda y más juvenil.

-¿Por qué la activaste, esa no es la que necesitamos?- Fue entonces que dos personas aparecieron frente a mí. Una de las figuras era alguien en un traje que solo puede ser descripto como de anti-radiación. Mi cabeza comenzó a girar, pensando en la posibilidad de que el búnker no resistió y la radiación entró. Pero mientras pensaba esto un hombre limpio con su mano el vidrio empañado dejando ver su rostro. No solo no llevaba un traje como su compañero, lo cual me relajó, sino que iba vestido con ropa normal, lo cual era raro tomando en cuenta que la seguridad del búnker los forzaron a usar los uniformes. El hombre junto a este era calvo y vestía una camisa negra con una hombrera de metal.

-Las dos cápsulas están en sistemas similares. Simplemente confundí una línea de código- La voz distorsionada y juvenil no venía de ninguno de los dos frente a mí, así que supuse que era una mujer en el traje. Está se volteó.

-Solo ábrela de una vez. La 172A – Ambos dejaron de estar frente a mí y fueron a la cámara de Cherry.

-Listo, ya esta- Vapor salió y con un marcado esfuerzo que no mostró unos minutos atrás la cámara se abrió y poco a poco pude ver cómo Cherry comenzaba a moverse y a sacudirse. Su cuerpo se mantenía firme, pero podía notar que, igual que yo, estaba desorientada y débil.

-Eh… que…¿Ya terminó, podemos entrar?- La mujer del traje se colocó a la izquierda de Cherry, mi derecha, y el hombre se colocó en su derecha y le hablo.

-Casi, todo está bien, relájese- La mujer poco a poco fue hacia ella y, con mucho cuidado, sujeto a Shawn. Cherry rápidamente se resistió, sujetando a nuestro hijo y apretándolo contra su pecho. Comencé a golpear la puerta de la cámara, a empujarla, cuando esto falló recurrí a mis puños, hasta que mis nudillos pronto comenzaron a doler. Poco a poco podía sentir el pitido, estaba comenzando a surgir, pero no podía parar. La mujer comenzó a hacer más y más fuerza y Shawn comenzó a llorar.

-Está bien… yo me encargo. Yo lo llevare- Pero la mujer en el traje forcejeo. Queria quitarle a Shawn. El hombre junto a ella comenzó a fastidiarse y de un fluido y rápido movimiento puso un revolver frente a Cherry.

-Suéltalo- El hombre sin traje hablo, levantando un arma a ella.

-No, no… es mi bebé, dejen a mi bebé…- La voz de Cherry fue ocupada y acallada por el estruendo del revolver.

Me quedé mirando, perdido viendo el cuerpo de Cherry tieso mientras la mujer tomaba a Shawn llorando y se lo llevaba.

-Eso podría haber salido mejor- La mujer se fue alejando mientras la compuerta de la cámara se cerraba. Yo aún estaba perdido, reviviendo el momento en que la bala atravesó su cabeza, dejando un agujero perfectamente circular en la frente de Cherry. El pitido crecía, crecía y crecía hasta el punto en que apenas podía oír nada, rápidamente la migraña llegó y comencé a perderme.

-Tranquila- En el momento que escuche su voz deje de viajar, de caer, de perderme y lo mire. El hombre había acercado su rostro al mío y la luz que emanaba de la base del cilindro lo iluminó, dejando ver su rostro: debía estar en sus cuarenta, sus ojos grises y la prominente cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. -Aún tenemos el repuesto- La sonrisa que surgió en su rostro, ligera y casi imperceptible, hizo que la migraña y la sensación de pérdida desapareciera, ya no me dolía la cabeza, y el pitido, aún presionando mis oídos, no me dolía.

Todo mi ser, mi espíritu y, al parecer, mi mente me pedía que lo matara, me obligaba salir y hacerlo pagar, acabar con esa sonrisa. Pero el hombre se fue y rápidamente volví a sentir el mareo, el dolor muscular y la visión borrosa mientras escuchaba, nuevamente, el sonido de la nada.

Nuevamente mis músculos se contrajeron, en solo un instante, y todo se volvió borroso, mi cuerpo temblaba, con un pánico alimentado por la ansiedad y la rabia. Por el incesante pitido que me hacía perderme en rabia…

Y a un lento y chillante paso la compuerta de la cámara donde estaba se abrió. Caí pesadamente de la capsula, mi cuerpo tenía una renovada debilidad, y mi cabeza aún estaba dando vueltas por lo que sea que la capsula hizo. Pero el mareo y la debilidad no me impidieron recordar, y la rabia seguía ahí.

No espere ni un segundo, no dude, ni siquiera fui hacia el cuerpo de Cherry. Salí de una carrera y fui hacia la puerta donde sabía que ese hombre estaba.

Pero no estaba. Estaba yo solo en esa habitación con todas las cámaras. Fui hacia la puerta, pero no se abrió frente a mí. Ni siquiera hacia ruido y note que el detector de movimiento estaba apagado. Con toda mi furia y mi frustración fui hacia el panel de control e intenté abrirla manualmente, pero no dio resultado. Con una frustración e irá en mi corazón comencé a golpear la puerta, a patearla y, cuando todo eso fallo y dejo mis nudillos y dedos sangrando, chocando el hombro. Todo fallo y por fin mi cuerpo se quedó sin energía. Simplemente me apoye en la puerta, creo que grite, mucho, pero lentamente caí hasta estar sentado en el piso, en posición fetal y mis ojos cerrados.

Comencé a llorar, toda la situación estaba por fuera de lo que podía comprender. Mi mente reviviendo el disparo una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de salir de este momento, si desahogarme, sin liberar la ansiedad y el pitido.

La sonrisa del hombre. Una sonrisa sin emociones, la sonrisa que yo mismo había dedicado a tanta gente que no me importaba. Nuevamente el disparó paso por mi cabeza y no pude evitar prestar particular atención a la manera en que disparó el arma. Rápida y concisamente.

Debe ser un soldado, es la única explicación, eso explica como entraron.

"Esta es una puerta de seguridad nivel militar. Fueron hechas para ser imposible de sabotear por nada menos que un especialista"

Les debió tomar horas hacer que se abrieran, como fue que las autoridades no lo vieron.

Si el es de las autoridades y esa mujer en traje también…¿Por qué no usaban los uniformes del búnker?

Las salidas están selladas, no pudieron haber entrado, lo cual significa que venían de adentro. ¿Acaso fue planeado? ¿Sabían que yo y mi esposa…?

-Cherry- Rápidamente me levanté y fui hacia la cámara donde ella estaba, apreté el botón y la compuerta comenzó a abrirse, poco a poco, con una velocidad que en mi dolor, ira y pitido me enojaba mucho.

-Rápido, rápido, ¡Rápido!- No se que esperaba, ni siquiera sabía porque lo abría, sabía lo que me esperaba ver allí. Pero en el momento en que la ví ya no sabía nada.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, tieso, frío. Su mirada estaba paralizada en una sola posicion, fija en el pánico de perder a su hijo y en el ojo izquierdo se podía ver el agujero que la bala dejo. Era un arma de gran calibre, con balas de mucha fuerza, pero lo suficientemente estabilizado para hacer que la bala perforada limpiamente el cráneo, el ángulo atravesó por el lado derecho de la frente y acabo saliendo por el lado izquierdo de la nuca. Toda la cámara estaba cubierta de sangre.

La mitad sana de mi cerebro pensaba racionalmente, me decía que tenía que calmarme, que tenía que buscar primero a las personas encargadas o a alguien que me ayudara. Pero mi lado atrofiado, mi lado emocional, el lado que estaba encendido como una maldita sirena de incendios, haciéndome escuchar el pitido tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa, parecía no querer eso, quería que me quedara tirado en el piso llorando y lamentándome como un bebé, como el niño que era en mi niñez.

Queria pararme, moverme, hacer algo. Pero el pitido me destruía el cerebro, me marcaba y me hacía sentir impotente. Me ahogaba en el sonido, necesitaba encontrar algo que me hiciera moverme, algo que me sacara de este mar de sonido.

Pero toda mi vida fue mi padre y Cherry, ellos eran los únicos que podían salvarme. Y ambos están muertos. Tenía que encontrar algo, cualquier cosa… algo.

…

" _No puedes hacer esto, encerrarte en ti mismo. Tienes que enfrentar la vida hijo"_

…

Necesitaba cualquier cosa, algo que me sacara del poso y de la oscuridad.

…

" _El es la prueba de nuestro amor, el existe porque me amas. El existe porque puedes amar"_

…

No podia recordarla, no podia sacar fuerza de eso, cada idea y recuerdo de ella me traía de nuevo al disparo, pero el disparo, increíblemente, me llevo a algo…

…

" _Tranquila… Aún tenemos el repuesto"_

…

Fue cuando recordé ese último rostro, esa última mirada, esa última voz y su sonrisa en que pude finalmente levantarme. Esa voz, esos ojos, la ira me saco del sonido, me elevo del mar en el que me ahogaba y pude respirar. Pude sentir, no porque sentía deber como con mi padre, o culpa, como con Cherry. Mi pecho ardia, estaba en llamas de odio, un odio que me ataba al presente, mi pecho en llamas por esas palabras que retumbaban en mi cerebro.

Mire a Cherry, su belleza destruida por el agujero en su frente, su cuerpo completamente torcido, sin nada que lo pusiera en una mejor posición. Tome su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y lo acomode mejor en el asiento. Su piel estaba fría, gris y sin brillo. Su cabello, su mayor y mas hermosa característica, era completamente opaco. Coloque sus piernas juntas, las piernas que solia besar, y sus manos, las manos mas cálidas y hermosas del mundo, sobre estas. Delicadamente tome la mano donde su anillo de matrimonio estaba y lo tome.

-Voy a encontrarlo… lo juro. Sé que juré muchas cosas que no pude cumplir, pero juró que voy a encontrar a Shawn, voy a traerlo a casa- "Y voy a matar a los que se lo llevaron… al que te hizo esto".

Pase otros veinte minutos en la habitación haciendo varias cosas.

Lo primero fue cerrar la cápsula donde el cuerpo de Cherry estaba. Por ahora, si importar cuán insensible sonara, no había tiempo para enterrarla. Lo siguiente fue intentar analizar lo que acaba de pasar, lo cual requirió que me sentará en la escalera de la entrada y usará todo el poder de mi cerebro para entender que acababa de pasar.

Recordé, viaje, analice e intérprete todo con el mayor lujo de detalles, que es casi perfecto tomando en cuenta mi capacidad, para recoger cuanta información pudiera.

Básicamente reviví todo el momento, todos estos últimos minutos, desde que entramos en el búnker, hasta que termine de golpear la puerta de la habitación. Eso me sirvió para razonar tres conclusiones:

Primero, las personas que hicieron esto no eran de , quienes fueran venían de afuera, lo cual significa que entraron después que Cherry y yo.

Segundo, fuera lo que fuera que estás cápsulas eran, no eran cámaras de descompresión. Revisé detalladamente cada parte de la máquina, y si bien todavía no deduje su función, reconocí suficientes partes para asumir que lo que sea que sean no son descompresoras. Lo cual generaba un nuevo espectro de preguntas.

La tercera, que iba conectada con la primera, fue el hecho de que, de alguna manera que no termino de entender, mi percepción del tiempo se pudrió en el instante en que todo ocurrió y yo salí.

No podía oír a Shawn llorar, aun cuando salí de la cámara unos segundos después de que ellos se lo llevarán y sé que el lloró por el sonido del arma. O por la muerte de Cherry.

El llanto de Shawn fue mi pista, pero mi certeza la trajo el reloj militar que había arriba de la entrada, esos relojes eran hechos para sobrevivir cualquier cosa y seguir funcionando. Es por eso que cuando ví el reloj y decía que habían pasado tres horas en los pocos minutos que pasó desde que entré en la cámara hasta que salí.

"Me llevan tres horas de ventaja, apresurarme ahora es contraproducente" Eso es lo que pensé, lo cual me daba algo de respiró. Me tomé mi tiempo y decidí planear.

Mi básica realización fue que esas personas habían venido de fuera del búnker, lo cual explicaba los trajes anti-radiación, fuera del búnker había un invierno nuclear. Mi segunda prioridad era encontrar un traje anti-radiación y llegar a mi casa.

Mi primera prioridad era salir de la habitación antes de que mi cerebro me hiciera hacer viajes a tiempos mejores. La puerta era doble y automática de acero, pero como todas las puertas de ese modelo, la forma más rápidas de sabotaje era por el interruptor del lado derecho. Era simplemente cruzar los cables azules con los rojos y unir el cable violeta y verdad con el verde y púrpura.

Era muy difícil de sabotear si nunca habías visto como se construían, cosa que yo si ví cuando intentaron contratarme. Cuando lo abrí note el que habían jugado con estos cables, dos estaban rotos, casi como si lo hubieran roído ratas, lo cual era raro y casi imposible de entender, pero en el momento lo ignore. Eso no era el problema, el problema era que faltaban los dos cables principales que había que unir, los habían destruido por completo.

Eso hacia la relativamente compleja pero sencilla tarea de sabotear la puerta, intentando crear la falsa alarma de incendio que abría de par en par la puerta, en un proceso de rearmar todo el sistema del interruptor en el cual se debía hacer la alarma.

Lo cual era muy difícil, y me llevo a una hora de buscar los cables desarmando mi cámara y las herramientas en toda la habitación para repararlo. Cuando conseguí abrirlo, caí en la conclusión de que mi tercera realización fue demasiado positiva. Lo cual hizo que una parte de mi resolución cayera al piso muerto.

Del otro lado de la puerta había un cadáver, un esqueleto vestido, con huesos grises y algo verdoso que dejaba ver tan solo cuán errada mi teoría era.

De la nada las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido: la falta de iluminación, la puerta rota y carcomida, el reloj adelantado… todo señala que estuve en la cámara mucho más tiempo del que sentí. Pero este esqueleto es evidencia clara de que fue mucho, mucho más tiempo.

¿Cuánto? No se decir. No soy forense, pero si se que la putrefacción aérea, es decir, sin estar bajo tierra, de una persona completa lleva un total de al menos un año. Lo cual es aterrador. Si estuve un año metido en esa cápsula no había forma de saber dónde estaba la gente que se llevó a Shawn. Muchas otras preguntas surgieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso en realidad? ¿La radiación continua en el exterior? Todas preguntas prácticas que comenzaron a hundir mi espíritu.

Traté de elevar mi espíritu, diciéndome que de seguro solo pasaron horas, y que si me apresuraba lo encontraría. Era mi única oportunidad, mi única esperanza.

Me levante y saque de mi bolsillo el anillo de Cherry. Lo apreté, sin saber muy bien porque, y me lo puse encima de mi anillo. Y con fuerte determinación comencé mi intento de salir de ese lugar.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar los vestuarios donde dejamos nuestras cosas, buscar mis cosas, buscar un traje anti-radiación y luego encontrar la salida. Suena fácil, tomando en cuenta que recuerdo de forma idílica todo el recorrido, pero no lo fue. Mi primer obstáculo es la entrada que separa los vestuarios de el pasillo a las cámaras estaba bloqueado, no por un sabotaje, sino por un bloqueo que venía de la oficina del supervisor del búnker. Así que ahora tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la oficina del supervisor, lo cual me venía bien tomando en cuenta que sabía que siempre colocaba las oficinas de los supervisores en la parte más alta de los bunkers.

Así que tome el camino a la derecha, cuya puerta tenía un letrero que decía "REACTOR". Los reactores, o al menos los sectores reservados a estos, en todas mis experiencias, tienen un mapa de todas las instalaciones en caso de incendios.

No sabía si lo tendría tomando en cuenta que es un búnker, pero tenía que tratar. Así que recorrí todo el camino que me hizo recorrer cinco pasillos y dos o tres pisos en escaleras. Con todo logré llegar al reactor, pero también descubrí que mi cuerpo se sentía diferente: Cansado, fatigado, mis músculos me dolían y sentía un hambre y sed casi atroces. Todos las ligeras molestias que mi cuerpo sentía desde que salí de la cápsula fueron empeorando progresivamente a medida que caminaba, a medida que me movía. Cuando mi cuerpo terminó de adaptarse a las molestias de la confusión y los mareos fue cuando mi cuerpo cayó.

"Mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo estuvo inmóvil en esas cámaras mucho tiempo" Esa realización me llegó tan rápido como la caída en mi presión arterial. Me descompuso por solo un instante y caí de lado, apoyándome rápidamente en el vidrio que daba a ver el reactor. La oficina de control en la que estaba estaba sucia y abandonada, solo esqueletos cubrían el piso y algunas sillas, algunos con uniformes desgarrados del búnker, otros con batas de laboratorio, otros defendidos con trajes antidisturbios.

Fui hasta una silla tambaleando, mis piernas ardían y las sentía blandas como fideos. Cai en la silla y repose mi cabeza un instante. Mi cerebro apenas podía procesar la información como la recibía y solo podía atentar a recobrar el control de mis brazos. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto suave y débil.

Caminar y bajar las escaleras destruyó mi cuerpo, el ejercicio que antes hacía una mañana como parte de mi día a día estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera cansado como en los tiempos del campamento de Min-Sho. Ahora no es solo mi mente lo que me detiene sino mi cuerpo también.

Pero extrañamente mi cuerpo estaba tal y como lo recuerdo. Bien formado y torneado, podía sentir mis músculos y su volumen no había variado. Eran mis articulaciones, se sentían duras y fijas, como si tuviera fierros en mi interior.

"Si lo que creo es cierto, y mi cuerpo estuvo inmóvil todo el tiempo que creo que estuve me sorprende que siquiera pueda moverme. Un año en algún tipo de coma inducido sería suficiente para que mis articulaciones se volvieran rígidas como acero. Lo que me parecía más raro era que mis músculos no se vieron atrofiados. Tradicionalmente hacía falta sólo una semana o dos sin entrenamiento para que mis músculos comenzarán a sentirse más flácidos. Pero paso un año y sólo noto la incomodidad al moverme, no la innata sensación de completa pérdida de masa muscular.

Esto me preocupo, pero a la vez me animo, significa que no estuve en coma tanto tiempo.

Mis energías se renovaron ante tal situación y fui directo a la oficina principal del reactor. Como todo el búnker, la oficina tenía al menos media docena de esqueletos, vestidos con diversos uniformes, científicos, seguridad, incluso mantenimiento. La oficina consistía en dos niveles unidos por escaleras, uno donde había seis computadoras unidas en una misma mesa en forma de C, y una más grande con un gran computador. Posiblemente esa fuera la máquina encargada del control del reactor y las otras solo monitorean. A juzgar por la luz que provenía de la ventana frente a este escritorio podía saber que el reactor aún estaba operando, y eso solo hizo que me preguntará porque no había luces.

El computador funcionaba, así que pude recorrer las carpetas del escritorio hasta que llegue a una en la que había una ruta de evacuación (Los ascensores no eran una opción, no solo con la energía de respaldo y el reactor a mínima capacidad). Sólo tuve que verla una vez para memorizar la y entender que la manera más rápida de llegar a la oficina del supervisor era por un pasillo de mantenimiento que unía los pisos superiores del búnker con el reactor. Era solo una simple caminata por el reactor hasta el depósito, para después subir siete pisos de escaleras hasta los cuartos del personal. El más alto de todos era el del supervisor.

"Solo espero que mi cuerpo aguante"

Algo pasó mientras pensaba eso, una sombra cubrió los ases de luz que iluminaban la oficina. Al levantar la vista sólo pude notar una masa saliendo de mi vista por el otro extremo de la ventana. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Lo primero que pensé fue en que era alguien que había salido de las cápsulas, y estaba tan cansado y anonadado que la esperanza de ver a alguien vivo me nublo la cabeza. Como un rayo, corrí hasta la entrada y acciones el interruptor manual y la puerta se abrió de un rápido desliz. Pero del otro lado no había nada, solo los cuerpos cuadrados y cubiertos de dinamos de los reactores. Cuatro en total, y alrededor de estos había una caminata por donde llegar a las escaleras y pasillos de acceso.

Me quedé quieto un buen momento, saboreando la desilusión. Pero pronto me olvidé de esta, y en lugar de eso di un salto atrás. Algo se sujetó de mi pierna y unos segundos tras caer, comencé a sentir como mordía y desgarraba pedazos de mi traje de neopreno. Cuando pude bajar la vista sólo ví una grotesca masa negra amarronada sujeta a mi pierna, era del tamaño de mi antebrazo y tan ancho como un gato. Lo golpeé secamente en el centro de su masa y, cuando penetre la costra con sierta resistencia y sentí que no estaba tan aferrada lo saque de mi pierna de un secó golpe a mano abierta. La masa cayó a pocos pasos de mi, retorciéndose grotescamente mientras arrojaba un líquido amarillento, sin perder un segundo levanté mi pierna y le estampé con mi talón. Casi tres veces hasta que lo ví mejor.

Cuando me percate de que era me dieron muchas sensaciones: asco, duda, confusión y unas grotescas ganas de vomitar.

Me aleje, aún echado en el piso, a gatas y pude verlo mejor.

Esa masa negra y amarronada era una cucaracha de cincuenta centímetros.

No fue la primera que ví, y tras matar a la quinta me di cuenta que no serían las últimas. Casi una docena de esas cosas me atacaron y más de una vez consiguieron alcanzarme y morderme desde que salí del reactor hasta el depósito y finalmente la oficina del supervisor.

El primer arma que use contra ellos fue mis pies y manos, ahuyentando los insectos a irse a base de tamaño. Parecía funcionar, pero solo por un instante hasta que di cuenta que cuando se iban en realidad estaban comenzando a seguirme. Entre más de esas cosas ahuyentaba, más comenzaban a seguirme. En un momento, cuando llegue al depósito había media docena de esos insectos siguiéndome, pero no hicieron nada hasta que, cuando estuve en el depósito, casi diez nuevas cucarachas salieron de entre las cajas hacia mi.

No voy a mentir, fue desagradable y aterrador. Todos los insectos nuevos y viejos comenzaron a rodearme, a trepar en mi cuerpo y a morderme. Más y más el enjambre me comenzó a cubrir mientras desesperadamente trataba de sacarlas de encima mío. Me movía constantemente, golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas cada vez que veía una, hasta que mate una y se dispersaron.

Me arrastre, me moví rápidamente hasta una esquina, pero los insectos volvieron tan pronto como se fueron, mis piernas y mi espalda se cubrió de insectos que seguían mordiéndome. Me levanté y me estrelle contra la pared, aplastando las o la cucaracha en mi espalda, comencé a dar patadas y pistones mientras se movían, pero solo alcanzaba para que no se treparan en mi.

Finalmente, cuando tome un trapeador en un balde tuve un respiro. Lo tome y sistemáticamente aplaste los insectos, uno, luego otro. A uno lo pise directamente con el pie, como a una cucaracha común.

Cuando mate a la novena las cucarachas se dispersaron. Me dejaron solo con mi respiración agitada, mis mordidas sangrantes y el pitido que poco a poco comenzaba a surgir.

El depósito era grande, casi tan grande como la habitación de las cápsulas, y tenía muchas habitaciones. En una de ellas había un letrero que decía _"Productos médicos"_ , rompí la puerta de madera con una patada y entre. Afortunadamente no había cucarachas, solo cajas y polvo. Fui caja por caja, todas cubiertas de plástico y selladas al vacío, hasta que encontré las que buscaba. Vendas, antibióticos y alcohol. Lo encontré en ese orden.

Limpie las mordidas, siete en total, la mayoría en mis piernas, con alcohol. No eran muy grandes, eran como raspaduras en mi piel, pero otras eran como si una lijadora me hubiera sacado la piel y un poco de carne. La idea de que los jugos de esos animales entrara a mi cuerpo mientras me mordían me dio nauseas y migraña asi que las vende rápidamente. Tomé los antibióticos y me levanté. Sabiendo que está era mi mejor opción tome cuántas vendas limpias, antibióticos y alcohol puro cabía en el bolso que tome, y me las lleve.

Cuando salí de ese depósito particular me dirigí a las escaleras que me llevaba a los cuartos del personal, donde estaba la oficina del supervisor. Pero cuando camine hacia las escaleras algo capturó mi mirada, una puerta que, a pesar de tener un nivel de seguridad visiblemente asombroso, estaba entre abierta.

Y al leer lo que esta decia me alegre.

 _Arsenal._

El aire fresco se sentía bien, podía sentirlo bajar de lo alto la plataforma, aún detrás de la sellada. Podía sentir el frío y fresco en comparación con el caliente y viciado aire dentro del búnker. Por fin iba a salir de ese pozo, de ese agujero.

La entrada al búnker, el espacio del tamaño de al menos siete canchas de tenis donde más de cuatrocientas personas entraron, estaba completamente vacía. Sólo silencio y cadáveres. No me sorprendía, la oficina del supervisor, las habitaciones del personal, y la sala de recepción, también estaban en un estado muerto a excepción de las cucarachas, que cada vez me atacaban menos gracias al arma que saque de la armería. Uno pensaría que en un lugar tan grande habría muchas armas grandes, cosa que había, pero no había balas, y sin ellas me eran tan útiles como el trapeador.

Pero si algo me enseñó la guerra fue dos cosas: Primero, el respeto a los muertos es irrelevante si no quieres convertirte en uno; Segundo, cuando encuentras un cadáver con un arma es muy probable que esa arma tenga balas dentro.

Así, mi problema paso a ser que solo podía usar un arma, dado que todas las demás se habían deteriorado a un punto sin retorno. Pistola Tensen 10mm, el arma más duradera y bien confeccionada del país. La empresa que la fabricó dejo de lado el modelo chino de cantidad y bajo precio, por calidad y caro, dando como resultado un arma increíblemente fiable, duradera y, más importante, pesada y eficiente.

"Cuando volví de la guerra traje conmigo dos de esas, cada una más diferente a la otra."

Fue gracias a esa única pistola que duró el tiempo suficiente para que la encontrará y usará que pude llegar hasta la entrada, destrozando cucarachas de a un tiró cada una hasta que acabe sintiéndome como un exterminador.

Cuando llegue a los cambiadores, donde estaban nuestras cosas lo primero que me sorprendió fue ver que estaba detrás de una puerta con cerradura digital. Hackear la computadora no era difícil o sorprendente, lo importante es que frente a la puerta había una especie de altar, con velas apagadas y flores de plástico, y arriba de este altar, escrito con pintura en aerosol decía ¨Lo sentimos¨.

Ellos convirtieron el deposito donde guardaron nuestras cosas en un altar, un mausoleo de las personas que murieron. Podía comprenderlo, la culpa es un fuerte motivante para la gente, y podía captar que la gente no querría o podría entrar por allí. Esa era la entrada que nos mostraron a nosotros, a la gente que iba a ser congelada.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que todo estaba tal y como lo dejamos, nada estaba fuera de lugar, todo cubierto de un polvo desagradable. Y dado que había que pasar por este lugar para salir, puedo llegar a la conclusión de que nadie ha salido de aquí, y si lo hicieron fue con mucho cuidado de no mover nada.

¿Cómo lograron esas personas salir sin mover nada, o incluso alterar el polvo? No lo se

Pero llegué, y estaba listo para salir.

Busque en el casillero donde Cherry había guardado sus cosas y lo vi, el bolso seguía ahí.

Sabía que tenía que revisarlo, tenía que abrirlo y asegurarme que todo estuviera allí. Pero cuando lo abrí todo vino a mí, cada recuerdo de cada cosa vino a mi mente y casi caigo en un viaje. Las canicas, las fotos, los recuerdos surgieron de mi mente en torrente, cada detalle era un placer, una tentación a volver a estar allí. Es la tentación de vivir en el pasado que temo.

Tome toda la fuerza de voluntad, y de odio, que tenía dentro de mí el solo contar que estuviera todo y cerrarlo.

Todo estaba allí, y eso me bastaba. Al parecer, nadie había planeado en sacar lo que había aquí, no se porque, no me interesaba.

Lo que me interesaba era que iba a salir del bunker una vez llegara a la salida.

Excepto que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. Recuerdo que estuve cerca de catorce minutos yendo de un lado al otro pensando en cómo iba a lograr que la puerta de titanio reforzado de casi un metros de espesor y casi seis metros de diámetro se abriera. Pensé en toda posible opción, hackear los controles era la opción más lógica hasta que vi los controles. Sencillos, duros y rudimentarios . Había que conectar algo allí, cargar una especie de código que la computadora reconocería y la compuerta se abriría dando acceso al elevador, nada más, nada que me permitiera recrear el código, y podía pasar años tratando de adivinar el código.

Pero no necesitaba una.

Las computadoras de muñeca son perfectas para eso, y afortunadamente cada cadáver en el búnker tenían uno. Pocas estaban intactas, y menos aún funcionaban. Pero solo me hacía falta una, y eso conseguí. Fui a la compuerta y conecte mi pipboy( que estúpido nombre) en el puerto de los controles. La pantalla del aparato se volvió negra y miles de letras, números y signos conformando códigos desactivaron automáticamente la seguridad de la compuerta. Sonó un bip de la computadora y presione rápidamente el gran botón rojo, arriba del botón estaba escrito _abierto/cerrado_. Podría haber hecho miles de comentarios para señalar la estupidez del ser humano que se le ocurrió tan simple sistema, pero decidí que, en respeto a la persona que me hizo ahorrar tiempo, no lo haría.

La puerta se abrió, el gran brazo mecánico se aseguró en la abertura de la puerta de metal y mis oídos chillaron por lo que debía ser el chillido más irritante del mundo. Pero cuando se abrió de par en par pude ver la plataforma.

Una vez en la plataforma me coloque el traje anti-radiación y presione el botón, nuevamente señalado obviamente, y la plataforma se elevó.

Debería decir que estaba atontado. Cuando salí del búnker estaba esperando una atmósfera viciada y oscura, cubierta de polvo y desechos nucleares. Eso es lo que te hacen esperar, la oscuridad del invierno nuclear, y el sonido de la nada y el viento girando alrededor de la nieve.

Pero cuando la luz natural y brillante del sol dejo de cegarme a través del visor del traje, pude ver el paisaje, claro, frente a mí.

Podía ver todo. El bosque, frente y alrededor del monte donde el búnker había sido construido, había desaparecido y solo los troncos y ramas, secas y de un color gris, quedaban. Frente a mí podía ver la vista que el monte daba a todo desde Santuary Hills en la lejanía, hasta los altos edificios, visiblemente en ruinas, de Boston.

Las casas estaban aún en pie, al menos la mayoría, y a lo lejos podía ver rascacielos, por lo que debían también seguir en pie.

La verdad es que a mí alrededor no podía evitar sorprenderme. Podía recordar la vista antes de las bombas, podía recordar las luces de la ciudad en el horizonte como una constelación de estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y el delicioso paisaje de medio día en los días que yo me encontraba aquí. Esos son los recuerdos a los que escapaba y escapó. Pero, irónicamente, el nuevo paisaje parecía nuevo. Por primera vez no me sentí incómodo. En mis años de educación, donde me encontraba forzado a convivir con gente, tendía a incomodarte cuando veía a alguien llorar o cuando una persona me hablaba de sus problemas. No me importaba, y pero si me hacía sentir incómodo.

Me resulta física y psicológicamente imposible imaginar lo que una persona sin mi condición sentiría al presenciar el paisaje de muerte y abandono que había frente a mí. Tal vez se sentirían enojados, o abrumados o tristes. Pero a mí no me importaba, los miles de millones de personas que habían muerto por las explosiones y la radiación no significaba nada para mí, ya que no siento tristeza por la sensación subjetiva de la muerte de otros. La verdad es que fue una sensación casi liberadora, toda la gente que conocía y no me importaba había muerto, ya no me quedaba nada por lo cual vivir más que mi objetivo, mi hijo y mí promesa a Cherry. Es lo único que importa, lo único por lo que vivo.

Podía sentir el viento en el traje, era algo fuerte, y el cielo ya no era del azul normal, ya no era azul cielo, era un tono más gris, más opaco, pero aún muy azul. Eso fue lo que más me molesto de todo el paisaje. Pero me mantuve enfocado.

Santuary Hill está bajando el monte, a casi veinte minutos en auto. Pero caminando, claramente, iba a tardar más. Tal vez tres horas siguiendo el camino, tal vez más si encontraba algún problema. Podía simplemente bajar caminando por las bajadas inaccesibles en auto. Así, solo tendría que caminar un kilómetro entre calles y empinados, y la bajada de cien metros ligeramente empinados que llevan a la parte trasera de Sanctuary Hill.

Pero antes de eso revise mis alrededores. Todavía tenía la 10mm, y los productos médicos del búnker, además de mi traje anti-radiación. El contador Géiser no sonaba, lo cual era raro y me hizo preguntarme si siquiera funcionaba.

Si lo hacía, y decía que había 0 radiación en el ambiente…

"Imposible" pensé, tomaría al menos, sesenta años que la radiación se disipará.

Veinte segundos de pensamiento después llegue a una conclusión. Nos congelaron y nos despertaron y me volvieron a congelar.

En el mejor escenario, dormimos juntos por décadas, me despertaron y volví a dormir un par de días. Peor escenario, paso al revés, y mi hijo estaba muerto, polvo natural en la tierra que había sido tragado en el ciclo eterno del intercambio de energía que es el ciclo de la vida.

Por mi bien, y para mantener la posibilidad de otro ataque de ansiedad lo más baja posible, acepte que mi caso era lo primero. Deseche mis dudas y me enfoque en quitarme el traje, ya que era seguro. El traje era pesado, pero uno nunca sabía cuándo habría una tormenta nuclear, así que lo llevaría conmigo.

Una vez me quite el casco y aspire aire fresco por primera vez desde que entre en el búnker. Abrí el traje, saque las tres capas de encima y lo doble en la forma que me enseñaron y lo guardé en el bolso. Con eso ya estaba lleno y me costó cerrarlo, pero no me importaba. El aire es frio y seco, lo cual es raro ya que es primavera, pero en orientación de preparación nos decían que tras un Armagedón es posible que la temperatura del planeta descienda por el invierno nuclear.

Por varios segundos de pensamiento y planeación, desidia que iba a tener que confirmar esa teoría, lo cual implicaba hacer algo de exploración satelital en la estación Olivia.

Por ahora, el camino estaba completamente vacío, desolado. La verdad es que así lo esperaba, esperaba la desolación y el abandonó. Nuevamente me encontraba a mí mismo agradecido con mi propia insensibilidad. Cualquier persona estaría en un estado nada agradable. Pero a mí no me molestaba, era un cambio de ambiente, y hacía mucho que había aprendido a lidiar con los cambios de ambiente fuera de mi casa.

" _El mundo no se ajustara a ti…"_

De niño me molestaba mucho, me daban ataques de pánico y solo que me pusieran las cosas de mi escritorio de otra forma subió el volumen del pitido cinco decibeles. Mi situación era demasiado especial, era demasiado difícil lidiar conmigo. Mi madre no lo tolero, cuando cumplí doce tuve una ataque, el peor que ella había visto. No recuerdo que pasó, pero si sé que la golpeé.

Ella no me culpo, nunca lo hizo. Culpo a mi padre. Mi tío me dijo que fue a los ocho que se dieron cuenta de que no era un chico normal, me llevaron a psicólogos y pediatras y todos les recomendaron el mismo lugar. Tenía un nombre hermoso y tranquilo y fue construido por cierto experto, pero sé que era solo un internado. Un lugar donde se pone a aquellos que no son deseables.

Mi madre quería que estuviera allí, pero mi padre no, él no quería que estuviera en el internado, no quería que fuera a una escuela para gente especial.

"Llamar a alguien que no puede limpiarse el culo solo "especial" no es bueno para nadie. Mucho menos para la persona que necesita superar los problemas de su vida. Debes mostrarles que no lo son, para que esfuercen a ser normal" Él no se dio por vencido conmigo. Él no me abandono. Mi padre no la culpo, eso fue lo gracioso. El la entendía.

" _Cuando eres padres quieres todo lo que te vendieron a lo largo de la vida, la hermosa casa, el amor incondicional de un hijo, verlo sonreír cuando le das comida y que te diga cuanto te ama."_

Nunca le di nada de eso, le gritaba y la agredía porque no sentía nada por ella, porque desordenaba mis cosas, porque me hacía sentir incómodo y hacia que el pitido volviera. No la odiaba, pero ella era molesta, y eso hacía que el pitido me rompiera la cabeza, lo cual si odiaba Mi padre era más duro, el podía soportar mis ataques, pero mi madre, según el, era blanda.

El la perdono, pero yo no. El me educó, me hizo crecer y me dio una vida aun cuando no le di nada a cambio.

Ella se rindió.

Cuando llegue a la bajada, tras pasar la caminata por la que había subido solo unos minutos atrás, me encontré con algo que no esperaba. El punto de control que unas horas atrás había pasado con nuestro auto, era solo una torre de metal, unas luces de alto calibre rotas y un camión blindado abandonado. El hecho de que el lugar estuviera destartalado, no por el paso del tiempo sino al obvio acto del hombre, me dijo algo: había gente, alguien había desarmado y robado las armas y trajes de los cadáveres, las láminas de metal de las tiendas y paredes y las herramientas y armas dentro del camión. Este estaba destartalado, le habían despedazado el interior, sacándole lo que podían de valor y dejando la carcasa antibalas. Estuve tentado a revisar si aún tenía un motor pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso salí del camino y baje la pendiente. La bajada era sencilla en sí, debía tener menos de cuarenta grados de inclinación y era tierra y pasto, pero yo llevaba más de siete kilos de equipo y suministros. Además, después de caminar tres kilómetros pude claramente darme cuenta de cuán debilitado estaba mi cuerpo, sudaba y mi respiración estaba agitada.

Apenas llegará tenía que buscar a alguien que me diera alguna dirección. Si las películas y documentales gubernamentales sobre la posibilidad de un apocalipsis nuclear le había enseñado a mi generación, y a las cinco pasadas, es que la comida y el agua pura eran muy valiosas. Dale agua y comida a un muerto de hambre y te dirán lo que quieran.

Ese pensamiento y la bajada me hizo recordar a Alaska.

Cualquier persona que haya estado en un campo de batalla te dirá que es el infierno. Los romanos en la antigüedad, los cristianos en las cruzadas, los estadounidenses en Normandía, pero ninguna de esas civilizaciones vio un avión Terror 125 lanzar cuatrocientos litros de napalm a una posición donde la proporción era de cinco civiles por cada soldado enemigo. La guerra allá probablemente hizo a los jinetes del apocalipsis cargarse encima. No culpo al ejercito por usarlo, la única ventaja de los estados unidos en la guerra fue nuestra superioridad armamentística, tanto en variedad, como en calidad, y yo considero que jugué un papel muy importante en alcanzar esa posición. Usaron todos los trucos que pudieran usar, porque sabían que si no mataban chinos rápidamente, perderían la guerra.

Porque los chino tenían números. Y no temían usarlos.

…

Viaje a una ocasión, estábamos subiendo una posición, nuestras órdenes eran proteger un monte donde refuerzos llegarían por helicóptero. Sencillo decía el capitán Dimitri, aseguramos la posición y por casi siete días preparamos nuestras defensas, trincheras, minas, ametralladoras manuales y automáticas, robots Vigia MkII y más. Todos bromeaban, decían que los chinos morirían de a miles por cada soldado nuestro.

Yo no reí, porque sabía que aun así ellos ganaría.

Por días llegaron, oleadas tras oleadas de soldados que morían. Pero cumplían su función, para el noveno día habíamos perdido docenas de hombres y equipo, retrocedimos a nuestra última línea defensiva. Éramos solo veinte de los ciento cincuenta que llegaron, el capitán estaba muerto y nuestro oficial, el teniente María, nos hacía hacer turnos y patrullas de ocho horas, constante racionamiento, y castigos físicos ante cualquier señal de insubordinación. Mi padre siempre fue brutal conmigo, me hacía practicar tiro y defensa personal hasta que sangrara, pero los soldados que servían conmigo no habían tenido este maltrato, ellos esperaban una misión fácil.

Pero me mantuve tranquilo, en orden. Si los chinos rompían la posición estaba seguro de que podía escapar, tenía una vía de escape.

Pero no fue hasta que me quedo en claro que mi superior estaba convencido de que era una situación de luchar hasta el último hombre, en que me di cuenta de que esto no era lo que planeaba hacer. Hizo la decisión de matarlo la más sencilla de mi vida. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes me delato… Usualmente no le haces eso al que te salvo la vida. Y todo lo que hizo falta para salvarlos fue matar al hombre y retirarse.

…

Llegue al puente. Este era pequeño e iba por detrás del barrio, sin pasar por las tres calles principales. El puente que unía la isla fabricada donde se encontraba Santuary Hill y el descenso llenó de árboles del monte. Solía ser usado antes por las personas que querían aire libre o hacer un picnic, pero ahora estaba totalmente cubierto de vegetación viva y muerta. Cuando llegue al otro lado, antes de que entrara en la isla, escuche voces. Al principio eran solo risas, y sonidos de movimiento, pero entre más me acercaba más oía. Las voces iban desde grave y masculina hasta aguda femenina. Las voces reían y gritaban.

Del final del puente a la calle principal había dos casas, cuando llegue al borde de la última pude echar una mirada.

Había al menos siete personas, cinco hombres y dos mujeres, en la casa de los Kelvin, todos llevaban ropas sucias y rotas, en su cuerpo había prominentes chapas de acero y cuero, de tubos y alambre oxidado y vendas sucias. Mi mente me llevo a las películas de Mad Max en el cine, donde los salvajes y villanos sin mente eran descriptos e ilustrados como hombres y mujeres con distintos tipos de armadura de los caídos, pero tiene sentido que usen lo que puedan como armadura, aun si es estéticamente poco agradable.

Estaban alrededor de un fuego apagado, sentados en diferentes sillas, hablando y riendo. Había sonidos viniendo de dentro de la casa, pero no podía ver o distinguir nada. El problema que tenía era que esas personas estaban en la casa del frente de la mía, lo cual me daba pocas opciones.

Todas las personas ahí se veían turbias y sospechosas, pero rápidamente decidí dejar a un lado mis prejuicios, me levanté y camine por la acera hacia mi casa. No termine de pasar los primeros metros de la calle cuando las personas se levantaron de donde estaban y me miraron callados. Sus ojos clavados en mí, yo trataba de mantener la mirada fija en el camino y cuando finalmente llegue hasta el frente de mi casa pude oírlo.

Un grito fino y corto seguido de un rápido sonido de una cachetada. Cuando gire la cabeza vi a las siete personas sacando cuchillos y tubos, probablemente con la intención de robarme, pero lo que clavó mi atención fue lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. Había un hombre desnudo, y contra la mesada de la cocina una mujer, también desnuda, tratando de alejarse. Mis ojos se clavaron en sus marcas de golpes, la tela atada en su boca y los ojos, aterrados y llorosos.

-¿Quién mierda eres?- Dijo uno de los hombres de afuera, tenía la cabeza cubierta por una gorra de tela, y en sus manos tenia guantes con alambre de puas en los nudillos. "Practico"

No le respondí, pero el violador dentro de la casa freno en seco cuando me vio. Tiro a la mujer al piso y otra persona, una mujer, la sujeto con fuerza.

Las personas afuera se acercaron, paso a paso, hasta que me di vuelta para que me vieran de frente y vieran la pistola, oculta cuando estaba de perfil. Se detuvieron por un instante, pero otras cuatro personas salieron de dentro de la casa. Estos armados con lo que al principio pensé eran tubos, pero luego, cuando lo sujetaron como si fueran armas, me di cuenta que eran pistolas y rifles **hechos** con tubos y madera.

Como un ex fabricante de armas, me sentí ligeramente insultado.

-Responde. ¿Quién mierda eres?-

-Mi nombre no te incumbe. Todo lo que tienes que saber, si realmente planean quedarse aquí, es que vivo en la casa de enfrente- Cuando señale mi casa una expresión de sorpresa atravesó los rostros de todos, aún detrás de los que llevaban bandanas o máscaras podía ver la sorpresa- Debo suponer que todos ustedes intentaron entrar, pero no pudieron-

Ahora las armas de tubos se elevaron y me apuntaron. Eran solo cuatro lo que las tenían, pero estaban detrás de los que llevaban garrotes y cuchillos.

-Es alguien de un Vault- Dijo señalando mi ropa. Si lo reconocían era porque habían visto a alguien más con mi traje. Lo cual significa que otros Vaults sobrevivieron.

"No es bueno, necesito más información de que paso en el tiempo que estuve congelado"

-Espero que no haya problema- dije calmadamente- Solo quiero entrar a mi casa y descansar- Ellos no iban a matarme, no si sabían que yo era el único que podía entrar en la casa.

Un hombre salió del edificio, era alto y robusto, y estaba desnudo. Completamente.

El violador.

-Así que esa es tu casa. Raro. Llevamos una semanas en este barrio y nadie jamás vino… Bueno, excepto por esos dos- Dijo señalando adentro de la casa. Había alguien más dentro de la casa además de la mujer que estaba violando. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Trataron de entrar a mi casa?- El hombre rio.

-Tratar es la palabra correcta. Esta más sellada que las piernas de una virgen, pero supuse que con fuerza y esmero podría abrirla- Todos rieron un poco más, en especial los hombres.

-Supongo que fallaste. De lo contrario estarías nadando en comida, medicamentos y armas- El violador arqueo una ceja, lo que dije logro captar su interés. Estos hombres se ven fuertes, y muchos están armados. Podrían serme útiles, pero la prioridad de momentos es información.

-Supongo que si-

-Pero si le interesa puedo darles algo, solo quiero información- El hombre no se movía del borde de la puerta, pero todos sus amigos continuaban acercándose un paso disimulado a la vez.

-Claro, por supuesto que podemos ayudarte. Seamos buenos vecinos, empecemos por las introducciones. Yo soy Relo Fuel, pero puedes llamarme Tito- dijo tranquilamente mientras sus hombres sonreían y se relajaban.

-Dije que no era necesario que supieran mi nombre- Una mala sensación cruzó mi mente cuando todos comenzaron a relajarse, pero me calme cuando escuché el ligero paso detrás de mí, casi imperceptible. Fingí no oírlo, pero ahora sabía que había alguien detrás de mí, sin duda con un cuchillo o un palo listo para matarme.

-Busco a un hombre… Iba con un montón de personas en trajes anti radiación, rapado, con una cicatriz en el ojo- El hombre se rasco la barbilla, pensando su respuesta, pero no parecía tener intención de responder pronto. ¨Quiere que solo me concentre en ellos. Esperan que la persona detrás de mí me tome por sorpresa¨ En su defensa, esa persona hacia un excelente trabajo en ser silencioso. Espere en silencio, calmadamente. No había oído ningún otro ruido, por lo que sé que estaba yendo aún más cuidadosamente, así que mientras esperaba que respondiera memorizaba cada persona frente a mí, cada movimiento, cada reacción facial me diría cuando el hombre iba a atacar.

-No me suena, la verdad es que no muchas personas empezaron a pasar por aquí desde que llegamos. Si no fuera por los otros dos que llegaron aquí buscando comida nos habríamos muerto de aburrimiento. Por suerte eso no paso, y podemos…-

Finalmente, vi la reacción. Una mujer con un buzo y capucha sonrió vilmente mientras percibía el pasto aplastarse y una sombra moviéndose.

Salte hacia atrás y choque con la persona, haciendo que ambos caigamos al suelo, rápidamente saque mi pistola y le dispare a las cuatro personas armadas con las armas/tubo. Cada uno de mis tiros dio en algún punto letal, estomago, pulmón, cabeza, aorta, y los cuatro cayeron al piso. Cuando pude enderezarme pude ver cuatro de los ladrones yendo hacia mí y los otros tres corrieron hacia los muertos. Sin duda a buscar las armas.

La persona que intento emboscarme, una mujer en realidad, se levantó rápidamente mientras trataba de alcanzar la cuchilla con la que iba a matarme, pero yo dispare más rápido, una bala en el cuello. Retrocedí cuando vi los hombres y la mujer yendo hasta mí. Pero también vi que la mujer que sujetaba a la joven violada estaba muerta, su cabeza sangrando sobre la mesada, y la joven no estaba a la vista.

Me quedaban cinco tiros.

El hombre desnudo fue hacia la puerta y saco una escopeta corta y comenzó a disparar. Pero ese tipo de escopetas no son útiles cuando tu oponente está a más de cinco metros de ti. Los perdigones de la escopeta no iban a alcanzarme. Pero si a los propios saqueadores que corrían a mi.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron cuando vieron como uno de los escopetazos le voló la cabeza a la mujer y esta cayó al piso. Por un instante todo pareció acabar. Los hombres se detuvieron e seco y miraron al hombre, Que quedo con una expresión de confusión al ver que, en su sorpresa, incredulidad y apresuramiento, disparo a sus propios hombres. Rápidamente volvió a levantar la escopeta, pero cayó al piso cuando una mujer desnuda salto sobre él y comenzó a apuñalarlo con lo que solo podía diferenciar como un pedazo de vidrio. Ahora era horror más que sorpresa lo que veían todos, pero rápidamente les dispare. Primero a los tres que habían tomado las armas y después a dos de los tres hombres que estaban frente a mí. El tercer hombre estaba petrificado por un instante, hasta que levanto el arma y le dispare en la pierna.

De adentro de la casa podía oir disparos, la mujer se dio vuelta tras eso, pero de la casa salió un joven, su rostro estaba lleno de moretones y en sus manos había un arma de tubo. Ambos nos permanecimos quietos y hubo un silencio incomodo por un instante mientras el y yo nos mirábamos, analizando como matar al otro. Pero antes de eso la mujer desnuda se levantó. Hacia el joven.

-Espera, espera él nos salvó- El joven la vio a ella y después a mí. Bajo el arma y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada. La chica se acercó a él, pero este desvió la mirada y la señalo adentro. La mujer cubrió sus partes y fue corriendo adentro de la casa. Yo me limite a ignorarlos. Fui hasta el hombre, desnudo y apuñalado, y tome la escopeta. La revise para cerciorarme, los dos tiros en los cañones seguían allí.

-Gracias- Dijo el joven, su respiración estaba agitada y su ojo derecho cerrado por la hinchazón- Por salvarnos- Dijo pero su voz quebró cuando comenzó a toser.

-No hice lo que hice para salvarte, lo hice porque ellos trataron de matarme- El joven me miro, no parecía molestarle ese detalle.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras por bondad, pero nos salvaste a mí y a mi hermana- Sin siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa me di la vuelta hacia el hombre al que le había disparado en la pierna. Estaba todavía vivo, lo cual era bueno. Tenía preguntas. Fui hacia este y lo sujete del cabello mientras aplicaba fuerza con mi pierna en su espalda para evitar que se moviera y, con mi mano libre, presione mi arma en su nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera.

-Estoy buscando a un hombre. Rapado, cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, trabaja en grupos reducidos, eficiente- El hombre parecía confundido, tal vez el dolor le impedía pensar.- Habla, dime si lo viste-

-Eh.. espera ¿qué?- Dijo el hombre aun confundido. Puse mi arma en el agujero de su pierna, a la altura del muslo y presione, escuchando como el hombre gritaba.

-Habla- Mas presión, más gritos.

-Espera, espera creo que me suena…si, si lo vi antes- Deje de presionar.

-¿Y?- El hombre temblaba, y podía ver gruesas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-No sé su nombre, pero nuestro jefe se encontró con ese tipo unos meses atrás. Creo que lo conoce pero yo nunca le hable, se dedicaron un par de palabras, le dio algo y se fue- eso me hizo temer un pequeño percance.

-¿El tipo desnudo de la escopeta? ¿Ese es tu jefe?- Desde el inicio sabía que habría problemas, pero mi plan siempre fue dejar a ese hombre vivo, ya que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo. La mujer cambio mi plan, por lo que me asegure que este viviera. Pero si esa loca mato a mi única pista para encontrar a mi hijo…

-No no, se llama Jared , esta con el resto de los muchachos en nuestra base-

-¿Donde?- No respondió, probablemente pensando que su jefe podría hacerle algo peor que yo.

-¿Dime donde esta y cuantos hombres tienen o lamentaras haber venido al mundo?-

-Púdrete- Dijo algo desafiante, pero aun temblando. Su jefe debía de ser alguien que inspira mucha lealtad o mucho miedo. Así que decidí concentrarme en el hombre que realmente buscaba.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu jefe hablo de ese sujeto?-

-El… el mes pasado. Pero fue solo unos minutos-

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-No lo sé, nunca nos habló de él después de que lo vimos, y nos dijo que no hiciéramos preguntas- Presione aún más el arma en su herida sangrante. Ese tipo Jared era mi mejor pista, y por ahora la única.

-¿Dónde está la base? ¿Dónde está tu jefe?-

-Púdrete- No tenía tiempo para eso. Tome el arma y le dispare en la mano descubierta. El hombre grito de dolor y pánico al ver tres de los dedos de su mano derecha habían desaparecido junto a la mitad de su mano.

-Puedo hacer esto muy lentamente, muy cuidadosamente de no matarte. Ahora vas a decirme donde esta esa base y cuantos hombre más tiene- El hombre lloraba del dolor, y tuve que hacer fuerza para no viajar a mis recuerdos de Alaska y los campos de internación chinos- Ahora- Grite mientras le disparaba en su pierna sana, asegurándome de no dañar ninguna arteria.

-En las afueras de Boston, en Lexington- Comenzó a gritar- Es una fábrica de automóviles abandonada- El hombre lloraba, su rostro estaba completamente consternado por el dolor, y el dolor impide pensar bien.

-¿Cómo son sus defensas? ¿Cuántos hombres tienen?-

-Tenemos torretas automáticas en la entrada principal- Dijo aun llorando del dolor. Pude notar entonces que era joven, al menos veinte años- Más de cien hombres, pero también tenemos drogadictos armados.- El hombre me miro a los ojos- Tenemos lanza misiles y fusiles automáticos, explosivos y más de doscientos drogadictos para lanzarte como carne de cañón. Jamás podrás llegar a Jared- Eso realmente era un problema.

-Pero si me llevas contigo te podría ayudar. Conseguirte una audiencia con Jared- Lo dudo, si el esta aquí, a kilómetros de su jefe, es porque el no es importante. Tal ves si el violador siguiera vivo, pero no este.

-No la necesito, ya se lo que tengo que saber- Bala en la nuca. Mi cámara está vacía, la saque y recargue el arma con la recamara que guarde en uno de los dos únicos bolsillos del traje, después fui persona por persona, rematando a los que estaban vivos o moribundos y tomando la munición de sus cuerpos y sus armas. Tenía una pista, algo era algo. Pero eso podía ser cualquier cosa, cuando un hombre está desesperado dirá cualquier cosa por salvar su vida. Si bien tenía la suficiente cantidad de detalles para no ser una mentira, no me convencía. Tendría que pasar a ver a ese tal Jared y preguntarle.

A mi derecha estaba el joven, sacándole las balas a los cadáveres y de la casa salió la hermana vestida con ropas que parecían ser de la casa, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, con una pistola de tubo, visiblemente nerviosa, probablemente por los disparos. El joven la calmo, diciéndole que había hecho.

-Bien, se lo merecen-

-¿Oyeron hablar de alguien llamado Jared, dijo que vive en Lexington?-

-No, lo siento. No sabemos mucho sobre los asaltantes de esa zona, somos de…-Pero no me interesaba de donde eran, así que simplemente camine a casa.

Estaba de muy mal humor, no solo por la débil pista. Durante los cincuenta segundos que duro el pequeño tiroteo me di cuenta de cuan débil estaba. Mis brazos y piernas se sentían pesada y el desenfundar el arma tarda un segundo más de lo que usualmente me tardaba. Ir de un blanco al otro se sentía duro y poco natural y mi cuerpo se había agotado con una rapidez embarazosa. Para cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa, estaba convencido de que necesitaba usar el prototipo para compensar el daño que la criogenia había hecho.

Pero antes tenía que entrar en mi casa.

Toque la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Ningún ruido de adentro, lo cual no me extrañaba.

-Codsworth, soy yo, abre la puerta- Pude oír el sonido del propulsor acercándose a la puerta. Pero nadie dijo nada- Codsworth soy yo, Jonathan. Necesito entrar- Al menos el estaba bien y siguió mis instrucciones.

-Contraseña- La voz de Codsworth era tal y como la recordaba, aunque más oscura por alguna razón.

Cada una de mis instrucciones.

\- Terra-722347- Bravo-Alfa - Dije de memoria. Por un segundo no hubo ruido, pero rápidamente pude oír cómo, uno tras otro, todas las cerraduras, de cerrojo, electrónicas y digitales, se abrían. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Codsworth apareció. Podía oír el sonido que emitía cuando lloraba.

-Señor… es… es realmente usted- Su voz era débil, pero sin disminuir su volumen.

-¿Quién más?-

-Señor, estoy tan feliz de verlo… Es increíble… jamás pensé que lo volvería a verlo señor-

-Me alegro que este bien amigo, la casa se encuentra en buenas condiciones-

-Oh, por supuesto. Me asegure de que todo en la casa funcionara en óptimas condiciones- Eso me alegro, Codsworth se desempeñó bien, y supero todas mis expectativas.

-Espero que no hayas tenido demasiados problemas… Tengo entendido que algunas personas intentaron entrar en la casa- Codsworth amplio la lente de sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Oh, todo el mundo. Desde que usted se fue, un total de 3237 personas han intentado entrar en la casa ya fuera pasiva o agresivamente. Cuando la gente ve algo cerrado, instantáneamente piensan que hay algo valioso dentro- Tras eso comenzó a reír, pero podía oír algo más detrás de la risa- Déjeme decirle, ha sido un infierno, día a día, una tras otra las personas que golpeaban la puerta gritando por ayuda o demandando que les diera todo lo que había en la casa. Hacían la tarea de mantener la casa y su contenido en óptimas condiciones muy difícil-

-Pero nadie entro- Dije casi preguntando, pero más como un hecho. Codsworth se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Por supuesto que no, eh mantenido la fortaleza familiar inexpugnable hasta que usted o los descendientes de Shawn llegaran a reclamar la herencia de su…- Codsworth se detuvo a la mitad de la oración, cosa que realmente nunca hacia- ¿Dónde…donde está la señorita Cherry? ¿O el amo Shawn?– Mi corazón se salteo un latido. Como una ola los recuerdos de ese momento volvieron, todo el dolor, todos los gritos. Pero me contuve, recordé mi objetivo, mi promesa.

–Ah- Grito ampliamente, como si hubiera tenido una realización.- Por supuesto que aún están en el bunker… Usted jamás se arriesgaría a que la radiación o cualquier otra cosa los dañara. Así que está aquí para asegurarse de que todo es seguro- Rio un poco más, pero menos alegre y más nervioso… en especial cuando vio mi cara. –Bueno, ahora es seguro, vamos a buscarlos…- y se fue flotando siguiendo el camino a la calle.

-Ellos, ellos no están conmigo- Codsworth se detuvo. No dijo nada, pero giro a mirarme, esperaba que elaborara- Cherry fue asesinada, y Shawn… Shawn fue secuestrado-

-Oh, oh dios… eno esperaba esto…-

-Si lo se…-

-Señor Jonathan, creo que usted padece de un shock radiactivo, lo cual le a generado un terrible episodio alucinógeno- Mi rostro quedo plasmado en una expresión de incredulidad, que es mi rostro sin ninguna expresión- Permanecer encerrado en un bunker por doscientos años y salir del aire limpio al radiactivo puede hacérselo a cualquiera-

-Codsworth yo no sufro de…- Fue ahí que re escuche lo que acababa de decir- ¿Qué?-

-Por supuesto, su cuerpo tuvo aire limpio por doscientos años, y la repentina inhalación de…- No tenía tiempo de oír a Codsworth seguir y seguir. Me di vuelta y mire al joven detrás de mí, parado viendo al robot desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Tú, ¿Qué año es este?- El joven se quedó quieto en donde estaba cuando oyo mis preguntas.

-2287- Quede paralizado, mi cuerpo congelado y por primera vez, mi cerebro fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué…cómo?- Dije completamente paralizado e incapaz de pensar.

-Señor- Gire a mirar a Codsworth, el pitido creciendo a pasos agigantados- La orden de sellado de la casa, la última orden que usted me comando… fue hace doscientos diez años- Y el pitido me ahogo.

Estaba preparado para esta posibilidad, pero una cosa es prepararte y otra es hacerlo. Cuando nació Shawn yo estaba preparado para cualquier noticia, cualquier contratiempo, cualquier posible situación que pudiera darme un ataque. Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez en los brazos de Cherry perdí la compostura, fue una de las dos únicas veces que me desmaye en mi vida. Todos se rieron, pero para mí fue una realización que me derribo. Por casi toda mi vida mi padre intento lograr que los cambios de ambiente o hábitos no me molestaran, no me dieran ataques o reacciones violentas. Pero nunca me preparo para esa posibilidad. Nadie te prepara para ser un padre.

Y nadie podría haberme preparado para lo que acababa de oír. Y después de lo que Codsworth me dijo me desmaye por tercera vez en mi vida. Esperaba media década, es lo mínimo que haría falta para que no hubiera niveles letales de radiación en el ambiente. Pero estuve congelado más de doscientos años, lo cual tiraba todas mis buenas esperanzas. Por más de quince minutos tras despertar estuve frio, quieto. Incapaz de salir del pozo de desesperación que era mi mente. Codsworth me había cargado hasta mi habitación, posiblemente con ayuda del joven y de su hermana.

Podía oírlos hablar abajo, pero poco, y era más que nada Codsworth el que se esforzaba en hablarles. Ambos debían estar molestos porque acabaron golpeados y violados y Codsworth no hizo nada. Pero claro, yo le di la orden de no hacer nada que pudiera comprometer la casa.

Tenía que hacer algo… si mi objetivo desaparecía lo haría también mi voluntad de vivir. Necesitaba una pista que me hiciera seguir… algo que me dijera que Shawn está vivo. Pero luego recordé…

"El hombre debía tener unos treinta y tantos… cuarenta máximo." Si el hombre que ese ladron me dijo es el mismo, significa que aún seguía vivo y aún era un sicario reconocido, entonces no había pasado demasiado tiempo, tal vez estuve congelado doscientos nueve años cuando lo vi, y después solo un año más.

Tenia que encontrarlo, y descubrir donde estaba mi hijo. Por supuesto, es posible que no fuera la misma persona y mi hijo estaba muerto. Pero era una esperanza, algo que me motivaría a seguir.

Me levante de la cama, ese nombre giraba por mi cabeza.

Jared. No era mucho, pero cualquier cosa valía. Y si realmente habían visto al hombre que se llevó a mi hijo, era porque seguía vivo, y Shawn también. Claro que estaba la posibilidad de que el hombre hubiera estado mintiendo, y que invento todo en la vana esperanza de que no lo matara. Pero eso no me importaba, iba a encontrar a ese Jared y lo iba a hacer hablar. Aun si solo perseguía un fantasma irrealizable, seguiría hasta que encontrar a mi hijo…o su cadáver.

"De una manera u otra, tendré una respuesta." Tendría un final feliz o un final triste, pero ambas opciones son mejores que un final inconcluso. Aun si nunca lo encontraba no tenía otra razón para estar en esta era, así que haría todo lo posible para encontrarlo, aun si tengo que vagar como un fantasma vacío por el resto de mi vida.

Salí de mi habitación, cuatro golpes, y fui a la cocina, cuatro golpes. El joven y su hermana estaban devorando desaforadamente comida de la mesa. Carne, vegetales y leche. Toda comida congelada o deshidratada, pero ellos lo comían como a un manjar. La chica trataba de meterse un tomate entero en la boca, mientras el hermano se metía feta tras feta de jamón de pavo y cerdo. Ellos comían comida que llevaba doscientos años congelada en mi congelador, lo cual me daba la impresión de que la comida que ellos acostumbraban comer era asquerosa.

-Señor, que bueno que este usted bien- Los dos invitados se dieron vuelta y me vieron, eran perfectamente conscientes que se estaban tragando mi comida.

-Debo suponer que ellos te ayudaron a entrarme en la casa-

-Así es señor. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ellos son invitados- No me importaba.

-En tanto no roben nada no tengo problemas- Dije calmadamente. Pero luego los vi mejor, estaban cubiertos de polvo, polvo radiactivo. Eso era un riesgo, pero en tiempo podía ser un problema. La ventilación de la casa filtraba todo el polvo que entraba por la ventilación, pero si ellos lo dejaban entrar por la puerta.

-Codsworth, prepara la ducha y el agua caliente- Luego los vi a ellos- ¿Les gustaría tomar un baño?-

Si les gustó la idea, ambos fueron corriendo a la ducha mientras yo me quedaba en el comedor con Codsworth. Necesitaba solucionar un par de cosas antes de ir a esa fábrica abandonada.

-Codsworth, necesito un par de cosas. Reactiva el generador del taller y el laboratorio. Prepara la antena de comunicación y el SRS, necesito saber que pasa allá afuera-

-Como ordene señor- Y dicho eso se fue volando al sótano, a preparar todo.

-Codsworth- Dije sin darme cuenta.

-Señor- Aun no había salido de la cocina.

-Ve a ya sabes dónde y trame el TTEE-

-¿El Traje T- Exo Esquelético, señor?-

-Si- Respondí.

-Pero… es el prototipo, usted dijo que no se compara al traje en Washington-

-No importa, es lo mejor que tengo- Dudo por un segundo, pero después se fue. Me senté en el comedor, mi mente pensando y analizando las posibles situaciones, siempre chocando con un muro ante la falta de información que me retenía. No sabía dónde estaba el hombre que se llevó a mi hijo, pero sabía de alguien que podría saber. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que supiera de la zona, y esos hermanos podían tener una idea. Tenía que sacarles información, para eso tenía que convencerlos de que no los quería herir. Matar a esas personas resulto ser productivo, aunque podría haber intentado fingir que lo había hecho para protegerlos, pero no parecía importarles la razón por la que los había salvado.

Espere casi treinta minutos, pensando y evaluando, realizando el paso a paso de lo que hare por los próximos días en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, y tragando cuanta proteína y carbohidratos pudiera. Si no había comido en siglos, entonces necesitaba alimentar mi cuerpo a la perfección y reiniciar mi rutina de entrenamiento.

Cuando termine de comer y guarde los platos en el lavado y la comida en el refrigerador, que aun funcionaba, los hermanos volvieron al comedor. Estaban vestidos con camisas y pantalones jean azules los dos. Ahora que estaban limpios podía verlos mejor y más de cerca. El joven era casi tan alto como yo, era delgado, con cabello marrón y pecas en su rostro, su físico era delgado, pero no en el buen sentido, podía notarse la falta de comida en su cuerpo. La hermana no era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, definitivamente no tanto como Cherry, pero su cabello rubio y pecas le daban cierto encanto, pero el hecho de que estaba tan delgada y raquítica como su hermano no realzaba ese encanto. Los dos debían de ser mayores de quince, pero menores de veinte.

-¿Disfrutaron el baño?- Los dos hermanos no avanzaron más allá de la entrada de la cocina, la joven me miraba fijamente mientras el hermano miraba la puerta. Planeaban escapar, posiblemente debería haberlos hecho bañarse por separado, debieron tener una importante charla dentro del baño.-Iré al grano, no los salve por amabilidad o por moral. Necesito información- La chica sonrió mientras el hermano se veía molesto.

-Lo suponía, los azules rara vez saben a dónde salieron- ¨ ¿Azules?¨

-Me da lo mismo, necesito información y ustedes un lugar seguro con comida, agua y un techo.

-¿Qué ofreces?- Dijo el hermano.

-Les hare todas las preguntas que quieran, las responderán lo mejor que puedan y a cambio les dejare quedarse aquí un día más-

-Tres- Dijo la chica.

-Uno-

-Necesitas la información-

-Y ustedes no morir- dije calmadamente.

-Podemos sobrevivir tranquilamente sin tu ayuda- Dijo la chica. Yo les dedique una sonrisa y fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y les señale para que se fueran. La chica no dudo ni un segundo, y comenzó a caminar. Pero antes de que diera el segundo paso el hermano la detuvo.

-Tengo algo mejor- Yo arquee una ceja.

-¿Qué?- La hermana lo miro confundida.

-A que te dedicabas en el Vault- No dije nada, por un segundo dude, claro que luego llegue a la lógica conclusión de que aunque les dijera no me creerían.

-Ingeniero y mecánico-

-Cuando entramos aquí note las herramientas. Eres de los que arreglan cosas, si nos dejas quedarnos tres días no solo te daremos la información, sino que haremos lo que nos pidas. Trabajaremos para ti- Eso me hizo tener una idea.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-

-Lo que necesites- Sonreí un poco, necesito muchas cosas.

-39 kilos de acero, 10 de cobre, 5 de aluminio, 120 tornillos y tuercas, 5 kilos de plástico, cinco inodoros de porcelana, cualquier cosa de plata, y todos los productos eléctricos que puedan encontrar- La lista los dejo visiblemente sorprendidos- Tráiganme todo eso y yo los dejare quedarse CINCO días- Tengo un plan y necesitaba esas cosas para que funcionara.

-Me estas jodiendo. Eso es mucho más que cinco días-

-Son cinco días de comida caliente, bebidas frescas y una cama que no sea un piso. Tómalo o déjalo-

-Lo tomamos- Dijo el joven, sin parecer ver a la joven.

-Perfecto. Eso será todo lo que necesite para hoy-

-Lo tendrás-

Jamás pensé que me sentiría alegre de alguna vez haber conocido a Johnny y sus trucos de negocios. Les dije que se sentaran y lo hicieron. Yo me senté frente a ellos.

La primera pregunta que les hice fue sobre ellos, les pregunte sobre sus familias y sobre cuánto tiempo habían vivido en el Commonwell. Ellos habían nacido en un lugar llamado La Capital, en las ruinas de Washington D.C. Al parecer ese lugar era malo, y sus padre iniciaron, junto a una caravana, la ardua marcha hasta aquí. Pero murieron de disintiera en el camino. Vivieron por casi diez años en el Commonwell, pero siempre yendo de un lado a otro entre pueblos del noreste, por lo que no sabían nada del sur del Commonwell, lo cual era malo para mí, pero me conforme por preguntarles sobre el noroeste. Me dijeron que no había nada especial, solo más de una docena de pueblos llenos de gente, el más grande con más de mil personas. Pero me dijeron que no eran amigables con extraños y que estaba lleno de pequeños grupos de saqueadores y…

-¿Qué es un mutante?- El nombre me daba una idea, pero necesitaba datos. Los hermanos se miraron, no me daba cuenta cómo.

-Son monstruos de más de dos metros y medio de alto, matan todo lo que ven y se divierten torturando personas- Dijo la chica. Eso es un problema, le pregunte sobre como matarlos, pero ella dijo que jamás se les había ocurrido enfrentarlos, los evitaban siempre que podían. Pero que las balas servían.

Tras eso pregunte sobre los pueblos, sobre los posibles lugares donde los saqueadores o los gigantes podrían estar, pero ellos dejaron en claro que siempre intentaron evitar esos lugares, cualquier pista o indicio de que había peligro en alguna dirección ellos iban por el lado opuesto. Lo siguiente fue preguntar sobre cualquier forma de gobierno organizado. Dijeron que cada pueblo o grupo se cubría por sí mismo, una disgregación a pequeños pueblos independientes que comercian entre sí, pero que también había una especie de núcleo unificador.

-No sé si es un gobierno organizado, pero al sur esta ciudad diamante, la capital del Commonwell. Todos los granjeros que conocimos me contaron que ese es la única ciudad lo suficientemente segura para transportar productos, les venden comida y ellos les dan herramientas y cosas. Pero también esta el Rascacielos y Goodneighbor, aunque no son ni tan grandes, ni tan seguras como ciudad diamante- También dijo que Ciudad Diamante era la única que enviaba sus propios guardias a proteger las caravanas que iban a los pueblos.

Eso era útil, debería haber empezado por preguntar eso. Así que tendría que encontrar a ese Jared, pero al menos tenia donde expandir mi búsqueda si no me decía lo que quería oír. Finalmente la conversación me dio más preguntas que respuestas, ellos decían muchas cosas que no entendía como conocimiento común. Así que me limite a dejar a un lado lo que no sabía, en lugar de dejarles ver que sabían más que yo a un nivel tan profundo.

Decidí de que había oído suficiente por el día y los deje ir.

Salí afuera y les hice señas para que lo hicieran conmigo, ambos hermanos me siguieron. Los cadáveres ya tenían docenas de cuervos y cucarachas gigantes dándoles vuelta, al salir todas las alimañas se escaparon.

-Busquen lo que les pedí aquí, estoy seguro que todo estará en este barrio, sino pueden tomar las armas de esas personas y explorar mas lejos. Dejo esa decisión a su juicio.- Luego entre en la casa y cerré la puerta, dejándolos afuera. Podía oírlos hablar, la joven decía que deberían irse, pero él decía que era mejor seguirle la corriente y poder quedarse.

-Señor, el traje está listo-

-Toma la munición de las armas de afuera, y guarda las armas. Asegúrate también que esos chicos no tomen las cosas en el sótano de los Conington-

-Enseguida señor- Pero pude notar nerviosismo en su voz, lo note pero lo ignore.

-Gracias Codsworth- Entre al garaje, cuatro golpes, pero no fui al sótano, en lugar de eso tome la vieja maza apoyada exactamente donde la deje en la pared. Estaba perfectamente pulida, evidencia de qué había estado haciendo Codsworth los ultimo doscientos años en la casa, y comencé a romper el piso.

…

 _Cherry estaba feliz, sonreía mientras construían la casa. Trece millones, eso fue lo que me costó la tierra y la construcción de todo. Primero hicieron el laboratorio, lo cual era un requerimiento para mi bienestar mental, pero no fue hasta que comenzaron a construir el primer piso que Cherry comenzó a interesarse en el diseño._

 _-Nuestro hogar- Dijo acariciándose el vientre- Ya lo imagino, Shawn corriendo seguido de todos los robots que tu harás para él. El yendo en bicicleta y tu iras tras él. Haremos picnics en el monte… o al menos en la falda de este-_

 _-¿Por qué asumes que hare robots?-_

 _-Porque los harás- Es verdad, era algo terapéutico para mí._

 _Recuerdo que estaba justo allí, frente a la construcción, iban a poner el concreto del piso, y Cherry estaba ahí para apoyarme._

 _-¿Listo?- Mire la gran caja de acero, dentro de esta estaban los tres portafolios que traje de Alaska, mis conexiones directas a los recuerdos de la guerra._

 _-Si- Levante la caja de casi un metro de alto y la tire en el espacio cuadrado que los albañiles habían separado con maderas. Cuando estuvo adentro, pusieron una tapa de madera y vertieron el cemento encima. Sellando mi pasado y solidificando mi futuro._

…

Cuando termine de sacar los escombros de cemento y deslumbre la caja de metal cubierta de polvo lo supe. El futuro que busque crear era ahora un pasado fallido, y debía desempolvar el pasado que quise dejar atrás para salir adelante. Saque la caja de metal y la deje sobre el piso, preparándome mentalmente para los recuerdos que lo que había dentro de ellas causarían.

Abrí la caja, saque los maletines uno por uno, y abrí los maletines.

El primero era de mi padre, era viejo y abultado pero en su interior estaba su orgullo. Una Desert Eagle platinada, cargador expandido y un estabilizador de puntería y retroceso. Capaz de usar balar magnum .44, podía penetrar la puerta de un auto con un retroceso mínimo. Era su orgullo, su más preciada posesión después de mí y de Shawn. Y esta iba a ayudarme a recuperar y protegerlas.

La segunda tenía un valor sentimental para mí, mi primer arma. Era una pistola Bulkin, capacidad de 27 balas calibre .38, con punta de mira luminosa y poco o nada de retroceso. Cuando fui a la guerra le agregue un silenciador para las operaciones encubiertas. Era mi segundo hijo, iba a usarla, en otro tiempo, para enseñarle a disparar a Shawn. Pero ahora me ayudaría a salvarlo.

En el tercer maletín estaba la guerra que viví. Mi rifle de asalto reglamentario, calibre 5,56, cargador expandido con munición penetrante y balas Tetra, diseñadas para expandirse y liberar esquirlas al impacto. Tenía una mira nocturna y un mango de francotirador para extra seguridad. Debajo de esta estaban mis dos pistolas Tensen 10mm más recientes, pesos pesados diferentes, pero iguales. Cámara avanzada y pesada, modificada con un poderoso cañón largo diseñada para mayor precisión y fuerza, tiene un mango corto y cómodo, y una capacidad de impacto brutal. La otra tiene una forma más ligera, pero igual de duradera, con cartucho alargado y en función automática dispara doscientas balas por minuto, pero cada una con la fuerza de un fusil de asalto. Una diseñada para penetrar armaduras y metal, la otra para despedazar el cuerpo.

¨Las cuatro putas y su proxeneta¨ Así las había descripto mi oficial a cargo en el ejército.

Ahora eran mis medios de venganza.

-Señor, recibí una señal en la radio. Parece ser que hay gente en Concord y…- Codsworth vio las armas en el piso. Por un minuto mantuvo un silencio calmado mientras cargaba de balas en las armas. Salí del garaje, cuatro golpes. El traje me esperaba en el comedor, parece una P-A en el sentido de que se usa como un traje, pero es mucho más delgado y, relativamente, mas avanzado. Cuando no se usa parece una especie de caja de metal con muchas formas, se distingue sobresaliendo de la mayor parte el espacio donde se colocan los pies.

Los puse, y al hacerlo presione los interruptores en la suela que libera todos los miembros.

-¿La mantuviste en condiciones de uso?-

-Me tome la libertad de ver los planos en la copia que realizo señor. Tenía que mantener todo en uso y saber cómo explicárselo a su descendencia-

-Bien- Me agache, y coloque mis manos en los guantes de los costados, al enderezarme las microfibras que conforman la armadura en mis piernas se extendieron cubriendo toda mis piernas, los pantalones no intervinieron, lo cual es bueno. Luego gire los guantes y extendí los brazos, cubriendo mis brazos también de las microfibras.

Con los brazos libre, acomode la pechera y separe las dos mitades, pasando uno de los lados por mi cabeza y apoyándola en mi espalda.

-Codsworth- El robot bolo a mi espalda y aseguro las tuercas que unen el pecho y la espalda, y las que ajustan las fibras a los brazos y piernas del usuario. Luego conecto los cables de los brazos y piernas a la computadora interna. La máquina rugió de vida, y mis brazos, cubiertos de metal dejaron de pesar, dejando que el exoesqueleto haga todo el trabajo.

-El prototipo se mantiene en buenas condiciones, pero debo decir que extraño el Z-01-

-Yo también- Esto sería mucho más rápido si tuviera el traje real.

-El casco señor- Camine hacia la mesa y tome el casco, presione el botón para abrirlo, me lo puse, y lo ajuste. Finalmente conecte el cable de la computadora del casco, con la del traje, uniéndolos.

Mi vista se volvió la misma pero en rojo, con una inmensa cantidad de datos: Mi ritmo cardiaco, la integridad del traje, y la cantidad de…

…

-Codsworth necesito una nueva batería, este núcleo está al 25%-

-Entendido señor, mantendré los ojos abiertos por si encuentro una-

-Al menos la batería secundaria sigue al 100%- Estoy listo. Salí de la casa, cuatro golpes.

-Buena cacería, señor- Dijo mientras me entregaba un saco, era largo y cubría hasta la rodilla, en uno de los lados alguien había sacado la insignia del ejercito de los estados unidos. Ese era mi traje del ejército. Lo tome y me lo puse, luego guarde mis dos pistolas en las fundas del traje y tome el fusil.

Al salir no mire atrás, no mire a Codsworth o a los hermanos. Solo corrí.

El traje usaba energía y fibras de acero y cobalto para imitar la función de un músculo, sin energía funciona como un exoesqueleto, facilitándole el moverme con gran cantidad de peso. Pero cuando la pongo en función activa, los músculos del traje toman el lugar de los míos. Y el metal siempre supera a la carne.

Correr a más de cincuenta millas por hora se vuelve considerablemente sencillo, y requiere prácticamente nada de mí más que dirigirlo con mis extremidades. Con ese gran empuje pude correr a gran velocidad, y pasar las casas abandonadas y derrumbadas en un instante, me moví tan rápido que tuve que planear con antelación cuando doblar, y dejando un arco amplio. El traje me permite moverme un 75% más rápido, pero también me hace pesar cincuenta kilos más. Chocar no debe pasar. Corrí en línea recta y rápidamente pase el puente casi destruido de madera que conforma la entrada de Sanctuary Hills.

"Si planeo hacer lo que planeo hacer necesito reparar ese puente."

Corrí varios minutos, cubriendo cientos de metros hasta que finalmente llegue a un edificio, era la vieja estación de servicio Red Rocket. Las estaciones de servicio más comunes del país son… eran de esta compañía. Recuerdo que siempre recargaba el combustible aquí.

…

 _-¿Realmente vas a cargar combustible? Lo hiciste ayer-_

 _-Siempre cargo al menos un litro al día, así ahorro dinero- Lo hago porque tengo que… dejar a un lado un toc requiere mucho trabajo, y es más fácil reemplazarlo con otro. En lugar de cortar el pasto todo los días, lo cual me hace ver como un demente frente a los vecinos, cargo dos litros de combustible todos los días._

 _Además, el precio de la gasolina es proporcional a la cantidad que compras._

 _-Serán 30000 dólares señor-_

…

-WOF-

El ladrido me saco de mi viaje, y me encontré al borde de estrellarme con un perro, di un giro rápido para evitarlo, pero la inercia y el peso del traje me hizo perder un paso y caer, rodar y chocarme contra la estación de servicio. Por varios minutos permanecí quieto, convencido de que podría haberme roto algo, pero no sentía dolor. Así que me levante, el traje no parecía dañado tampoco, pero si pude notar que habia soltado mi fusil, estaba tirado en el piso, junto a un agujero.

" ¿Un agujero en el asfalto?"

Había tierra alrededor de este, y parecía cavado recientemente. No le di mucha importancia, pero lo extraño de esa imagen me dio cierta incomodidad.

"Viste una cucaracha de treinta centímetros. Vas a necesitar adaptarte, necesitas cambiar"

Eso sería difícil, seria usar todo lo que mi padre me enseño sobre aceptar los cambios y adaptarme. Nunca me resulto sencillo, y el hecho de que viaje en el medio del camino no ayuda. Necesito enfocarme, seguir la línea y llegar al destino.

"Tú nunca te adaptaste al mundo, lo toleraste y luego creaste un hogar donde realmente vivir" Tengo que hacer eso. Mi casa, a pesar de todos los recuerdos que contiene, es un espacio que puedo entender en todo momento. Mantén la mente en el destino.

-WOF- A mi derecha estaba el perro… un ovejero alemán.

"Por supuesto, el único perro que me recordaría a Cherry" Y varios recuerdos inundaron mi mente, llevándome a cada momento en que Cherry saludaba, hablaba o acariciaba uno de esos animales.

Pero tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Porque diablos te metiste en el medio- El perro se achico, lanzando ese sonido de miedo o tristeza que los perros hacen y siempre hizo que Cherry se derritiera. Trate de no pensar en eso, pero el animal se dio vuelta y fue hacia dentro de la estación de servicio y arrastro algo afuera.

Un brazo.

Me acerque y pude ver a un hombre, estaba muerto. Pero lo que me sorprendió era como. Su cuerpo entero estaba despedazado en cierto nivel, podía verle las entrañas y le faltaban las piernas y la cadera. Había un rastro de sangre en los adoquines del piso.

Tardo en morir, se arrastró hasta donde pudo y experimento el sufrimiento de ser comido vivo.

Disparos.

A lo lejos, los oía. Disparos significa gente, gente significa respuestas.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia dónde venían los disparos.

Con suerte, provenían de la persona que busco.


	3. El deber de proteger

_**Vaquero**_

" _Espero que aprecies lo que voy a mostrarte"_

" _Espero que valga la pena Greg, tengo una reunión en media hora y llegare tarde por tu insistencia"_

" _Créeme. No te arrepentirás, ¿listo Jonathan?"_

" _Si señor…"_

" _¿Qué le pasa?"_

" _Solo dale espacio, se pone nervioso cuando hay gente que no conoce a su alrededor"_

" _Está bien señor, puedo aguantarlo"_

" _De acuerdo… Comienza"_

"…"

"…"

" _El… el acaba de darle a todos en el blanco. Todos y cada uno"_

" _Jonathan tiene un porcentaje de aciertos de 96,5%. Aun en movimiento el dará un tiro certero en el blanco nueve de cada diez veces"_

" _¿Cuánto tiempo a estado ese chico en el polígono?"_

" _Tres horas todos los días, por cuatro años"_

" _¿Lo has hecho practicar desde los doce?"_

" _Lo he hecho familiarizarse con las armas desde los diez, le enseñe a respetarlas,, a armarlas y desarmarlas. Él lo disfruta, lo ve como un rompecabezas"_

" _Puede hacerlo con armas laser?"_

" _Esas son sus favoritas."_

"…"

" _Su estado físico…"_

" _Puede correr seis kilómetros en quince minutos sin parar, su máxima sin comer es de siete días, y lo hice entrenar con maestros de defensa personal, boxeo y algo de artes marciales."_

" _¿De dónde saca el tiempo?"_

" _El ocio lo pone de mal humor, lo irrita. Jonathan necesita mantener su mente ocupada en todo momento, de lo contrario el pitido comienza a volverlo loco. Aun cuando parece que solo esta recostado el piensa, planea y diseña…"_

" _¿Diseña?"_

" _Tiene una chispa de inventor, y sus resultados académicos son extraordinarios. Sobresale en todo lo que no tenga que ver con relaciones interpersonales, aunque seguimos trabajando en eso. Tiende a diseñar robots, y sospecho que el terminara trabajando para alguna importante robótica como Robcon., tomando en cuenta que termine sus estudios."_

" _¿Entonces para que querías esta entrevista?"_

" _Mi hijo es incapaz de relacionarse con la gente, y si algo me pasa, no sé qué será de el. Es probable que no consiga un buen trabajo, dado que la gente no será amable con alguien de su situación, y si lo consigue, lo manipularan como a un perro a su corta edad. Si algo me pasara, y él no puede cuidarse por sí mismo, quiero que lo consideres para el ejército"_

" _Greg…"_

" _Solo para que tenga una oportunidad, un lugar donde vivir y comer"_

" _Su estado mental lo imposibilita para el servicio"_

" _Tú lo viste hacer lo que hizo, él es increíblemente hábil, y será una gran incorporación al ejército"_

"…"

" _Solo te pido que lo pienses"_

" _Veré que puedo hacer"_

Estamos cagados. Cagados hasta el codo.

Porque tiene que pasar esto. El páramo es desolador y despiadado pero esto ya es ridículo. Treinta días, más de treinta días marchando solo para ir de un lugar de mierda a otro, un lugar de muerte a otro. Éramos veinte, luego doce, luego ocho. Ahora seis, cagados hasta el codo, rodeados de estos malnacidos y sin salida.

Toda esta situación, todo lo que ha pasado. No me imaginaba mi vida así, no imaginaba que esto pasaría. Sé que los desastres ocurren, pero lo de Quincy no fue un desastre.

Disparos chocan contra la pared. Si no podemos disparar entonces estamos muertos, tenemos que mantenerlos alejados de la entrada.

-Marques, dame algo de cobertura mientras disparo-

-No lo sé Preston, la cosa se ve difícil- Las cosas fueron difíciles siempre, lo de Quincy fue un desastre, esto es solo un punto medio entre las dos cosas.

-No se va a poner mejor si no hacemos nada- Mas disparos contra la pared.

-Ok- Marques salió de la cobertura y disparo tres tiros con su mosquete láser. Tras eso sonrió- Creo que le di a uno-

-Vez, mantén el espíritu alto- Dije mientras sonreía falsamente, me dedique a tirar mis tiros. Cuatro, dos fallaron el tercero le dio a uno en la pierna y el otro en el pecho. Mi satisfacción subió dos puntos.

-Buen tiro- Dijo Marques.

-Sí, estos saqueadores no saben nada sobre como pelear organizadamente. Deberían disparar todos a la vez cunado nos vean salir- Dije tranquilamente, a pesar del cansancio en mi voz.

Nos hicimos señas y rápidamente nos movimos juntos y disparamos cinco rondas cada uno, dándole solo a dos, pero haciendo que los otros frenaran el avance. Con esta oportunidad mantuvimos la presión, mientras uno recargaba otro disparaba. Así sucesivamente.

Así recuperamos el equilibrio y el ritmo de la batalla. Como en las batallas de hace cuatrocientos años, el poder del mosquete viene del número y el ritmo, si se mantiene el ritmo se puede realizar una furia de disparos.

Marques y yo nos sentíamos conformados con nosotros mismos. Derribamos a varios, pero ellos seguían llegando. Nuestra posición elevada nos daba ventajas sobre los que estaban en la calle, pero no sobre los que se escondían en los edificios. Al principio Marques y yo mantuvimos la presión y detuvimos su avance desde el comienzo de la calle, pero después de una hora los saqueadores comenzaron a subirse a los edificios más elevados y a darnos desde arriba. Nuestra posición estratégica dejo de ser ventajosa para nosotros.

"Lo mismo que en Quincy. Pensé en usar el truco de los Astilleros nos serviría y lo hizo, pero ellos alcanzaron posiciones iguales a las nuestras" Al menos también son increíblemente expuestas, y podemos verlos antes de que ellos a nosotros.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es nuestra estrategia?- Dijo Marques mientras les disparaba a los saqueadores de los techos. Eso es algo que no planee, pero sé que debemos salir. Nadie vendrá a nuestra ayuda, no hay salida trasera de este edificio, y la única forma en la que podríamos escapar es con una batalla de agotamiento.

-O esperamos un milagro, a que llegue Dimitri y albóndiga con refuerzos, o hacemos que esto les resulte tan costoso que lo que sea que estén buscando deje de valer la pena- Mi puntería empezaba dificultarse, disparar desde cobertura no es una opción con un mosquete, y disparar mientras te disparan es suicida. Pero si disparo mientras Marque recarga y el dispara mientras yo recargo podremos mantener la posición y evitar que entren, el único problema es que no hay fuego de cobertura.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué mierda quieren estos tipos? No es como si tuviéramos algo de valor que ellos pudieran querer- Tomo aire y disparo desde su ventana- Digo, aparte de tu sombrero- Mi sombrero es mi orgullo, y él lo sabe.

-Deben querer a Mama Murphy- Marques se rio ante mi comentario.

-No pienso aceptar que nadie esté dispuesto a morir por tomar una anciana de noventa años como rehén- Dijo mientras giraba la manivela para darle más energía a su rifle y yo disparaba. Las balas de los saqueadores se volvían cada vez mejor ubicadas, lo cual significaba que estaban aprendiendo nuestro ritmo.

-Tiene ochenta y ocho, y puede ver el futuro…-

-Sí, sí, presente y futuro. Tu eres el único bruto que le cree- Ola de balas y nos pusimos a cubierto. Pero rápidamente comenzamos a disparar de nuevo. Mire abajo y vi Saqueadores yendo a la puerta.

-Tenemos gente abajo-

-No pasaran la barricada-

-Lo harán si tienen explosivos-

-Es mi última granada-

-Tírala- Marques tiro la granada y oyó el bum. Seguido de los gritos de los hombres abajo. Tras eso comenzamos a disparar de nuevo, pero rápidamente volvimos a cubierto.

-Me quedan doce cargas- Busque en mi bolsillo y le arroje mi última carga llena.

-Solo digo, la única razón por la que alguien querría atacar y morir con tanta vehemencia seria por una adivina- O, conociendo a los saqueadores, por el placer de matar a la gente y violar a las mujeres.

-Cállate Preston- Y volvimos a disparar.

La calle tenía una docena de cadáveres, pero los saqueadores no se rendían. Si Josh, Emma y Cody no se hubieran ido a ese supermercado podríamos contenerlos, pero no estaban y ahora no había punto en culparlos. Pero podía y tenía todo el derecho.

-¨Proteger a los vivos solo es importante si se respetan a los camaradas caídos¨. Maldito puto- Marques parecía pensar lo mismo que yo, solo que con menos respeto y más reproche.

-Hicieron lo que creían correcto- Marques me miro, sus ojos azules llenos de rabia.

-Nos abandonaron, a ti, a mí y a todos los demás- A veces olvido que perdonar no está en su idioma. -Se cagaron en nuestros sacrificios, se cagaron en las arduas semanas en las que todos perdimos algo y decidieron abandonarnos a nosotros… sus camaradas y amigos. Maldición serví con el desgraciado de Cody desde hace doce años, y solo le tomo doce minutos dejarme atrás-

Más disparos, menos munición nuestra.

Bum, muy fuerte. Todo el edificio se sacudió en un estruendo ensordecedor que nos sacó a mí y a Marques de nuestra charla. Mire por la ventana y vi a un malnacido con un lanzamisiles. El bastardo voló nuestra barricada y ahora podrían entrar. Marques también lo noto, se pegó contra el muro, recargando su fusible, decidido a matar al desgraciado del lanzacohetes. Pero fallo en ver el pequeño detalle que vi. Todos dejaron de disparar, pero no por recarga, esperaban.

Me di vuelta rápidamente hacia Marques. Estaba enojado, los recuerdos lo hicieron perder la compostura y lo volvieron impulsivo.

-Espera es lo que…- Pero él ya había disparado su primer tiro, estaba expuesto y una ráfaga de balas atravesó la ventana y lo acribillo. Estaban esperando a que alguno de los dos saliera para disparar todos a la vez.

Marques quedo en el piso, su torso y hombro izquierdo estaban cubiertos de agujeros, su brazo derecho había salido volando, despedazado de su lugar. Marques giro un minuto, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su boca sangrando, pero con una sonrisa.

-Te… tenías que darles ideas- Y dejo de hacer fuerza.

Ahora somos cinco. Oía pasos, los saqueadores comenzaban a entrar en el edificio. Perdimos la posición defensivo, hora del plan C. Tome la munición de Marques y corrí hacia él están donde había una pistola. Con las dos armas corrí por todo el corredor hasta la habitación donde estaban escondidos los demás.

Claro que para llegar había que ir por un pasillo que daba a los pisos inferiores, por lo que podía morir yendo allí. No me importo, con mi rifle en mi hombro y la pistola en mano corrí hasta la puerta, evadiendo los disparos y devolviendo los que podía hasta que llegue. Dos golpes normales y uno fuerte, ese era el código de que éramos nosotros y no los saqueadores. La puerta se abrió y entre, la puerta se cerró al instante. Todos estaban allí: Marcy y Jun, Mama Murphy y Sturges, pegado a la radio.

-¿Donde esta Marques?- Dijo Sturges, pero solo pude negar con la cabeza. Marcy rompió en llanto y rabia, como usualmente hace, pateando la pared mientras su esposo se acurrucaba en un rincón. Mama Murphy seguía sentada en su silla, confundida y desorientada.

He visto gente morir, en todas las formas posibles. Disparos, explosiones, electrocución. En Lexington vi a uno de mis compañeros minutemen ser despedazado por unos ghouls, le abrieron el estómago y arrancaron una de sus piernas antes de que la cabeza fuera desacoplada de su cuerpo. Pero ver a la gente morir mucho, o seguido no lo vuelve más fácil, no lo vuelve menos desesperante. Estoy enojado, quiero gritar, recriminarle a alguien que todo era su culpa como lo hacía Marcy, pero sé que no era la culpa de nadie más que la mía.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Sturges era el único en el que podía contar ahora, era el único que no estaba ni en duelo, o drogado. Pero la verdad es que ya había pocas cosas que pudiéramos hacer. E poco menos de un minuto llegarían aquí, destruirían la puerta y nos masacrarían a tiros igual que a Marques. Si tenemos suerte.

"Aún queda algo"

-Les tomara tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Dame las minas caseras y las pondré en las escaleras, nos dará tiempo para pensar en algo-

-No hay nada que pensar- Grito Marcy con lágrimas en sus ojos- Es el fin, van a matarnos a todos- Ella iba de un lado a otro, murmurando enojada.

-Aún hay esperanza- Pero yo tenía poca… había perdido el grueso de mi esperanza en Quincy, y la larga marcha hasta aquí erosiono la poca que me quedaba.

-No, no la hay. Nuestra esperanza murió en Lexignton con los demás. ¿Por qué demonios los seguimos aquí, se suponía que nos protegerían, tú y el resto de tus amigos minutemen, pero lo único que hicieron fue morir- Esperaba que Jun hiciera algo, que su esposo interviniera. Pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó allí callado en un rincón.

-Por el amor a todo Marcy, cállate- Dijo Sturges que venía con las tres minas que él había preparado con dos latas de durazno y una lonchera- Son las únicas que me quedan-

-Suerte, solo hay tres escaleras- Sturges se colocó sobre la puerta y rápidamente la abrió tras desearme suerte.

Salí corriendo pero nadie me disparaba, obviamente estaban en las escaleras. Mientras corría active la primera mina y la puse junto al final de la escalera para que estuviera invisible hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Cada mina tenía unos cuatrocientos gramos de pólvora, suficiente para volar a cualquier desgraciado que se acercara, y un poco más para derrumbar algunas escaleras. Pero también sabía que esto era una apuesta, si actúan como espero que actúen, se moverán más despacio tras las explosiones. Si no, nada cambiara salvo que matamos a un par más.

Cuando llegue a la segunda pude oír a los asaltantes subir, rápidamente la arme y la tire por la escalera, apenas pase de largo de esta escuche una maldición y el bum de la mina. Pero pronto oí otra explosión, la primera mina ya detono, y el sonido de todos esos asaltantes gritando me lleno de emoción.

"Me iré de este mundo dando pelea"

Estaba armando la tercera cuando un tipo salió de la tercera escalera. Saque mi pistola y le dispare en la cara antes de que pudiera apuntarme. Rápidamente patee al hombre detrás de él y lo tire por las escaleras antes de que el primero cayera al piso. Me puse del otro lado de la escalera y arme la mina, mientras los tipos me disparaban. Una vez armada comencé a correr mientras los hombres subían. Cuando llegue a la escalera lo último que oí fue el pitido de la mina y el insulto del saqueador antes de que explotara.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Pero esta vez Sturges tiro una biblioteca y dos archiveros en frente.

-Y, ¿Qué tal?-

-Perfectas, mataron al menos a dos-

-Nada mal- Dijo Sturges con su usual humor. Afuera los gritos y disparos se habían detenido, claramente se movían con más cuidado para prevenir activar alguna posible, e inexistente, mina.

Ahora es cuestión de dar una última gran pelea… una última defensa por las vidas de los habitantes del Commonwell. Proteger y servir en un minuto, el lema de los minutemen…

"Si voy a morir, al menos lo hare sirviendo esos ideales" Esa sensación me dio cierta satisfacción. Muchas personas hablan de ideales, hablan de morir por lo que crees. Pero yo los llevare hasta mi último momento.

-Fue perfecto Preston- Dijo Mama Murphy saliendo de su trance y forzándome fuera del mío.- Tu valentía nos dio suficiente tiempo para salvarnos- Me alegra su optimismo, pero ella me da demasiado crédito.

-Lo dudo mucho, ese fue nuestro último truco. Y para ser completamente honesto, no creo que pueda sacarnos de esta- Pude, literalmente, sentir la mirada de odio de Marcy detrás mío cuando dije esas palabras.

-Tú no nos sacaras de esta. Pero ganaste tiempo para Él- Mire a Mama confundido.

-¿El? ¿Quién?- La anciana sonrió.

-El Único Sobreviviente- Mas dudas, ¿Tubo una visión? Si la tuvo daba lo mismo, un solo hombre no puede detener a todos esos saqueadores o a los otros que seguramente estaban viniendo. Pero las predicciones de Murphy siempre se cumplen.

-No puedo creer esta mierda. Realmente vas a escuchar a esta vieja senil- Marcy está enojada, necesita desahogarse con algo y tras mis palabras yo era el objetivo obvio.

-Ahora no Marcy- Dije, no surtió efecto.

-No, no, es ahora o nunca Preston, no tienes más autoridad aquí. Desde que empezamos a seguir a esa anciana no hemos tenido más que problemas, primero Quincy, después Lexington y ahora esto- Lagrimas comenzaron a surtir de sus ojos y disparos se oían afuera.

-Espera- Dijo Sturges, pero Marcy no escuchaba.

-Ella es la única razón por la que salimos de Quincy convida-

-Si ella lo ve todo, como es que no vio venir a los Astilleros en lo alto de la autopista, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que todos tus amigos fueron como patos de tiro para los Astilleros?-

-Eso…- No puedo responderlo, no puedo saberlo…

-Esa maldita anciana nos está matando a todos uno por uno, y tu como un niñito de mama la sigues. Tú no eres el líder o el general o como sea que se llame su maldito jefe… me importa nada-

-Escuchen- dijo Sturges sujetando a Marcy.

-No me calles maldita sea, no defiendas a la anciana solo porque te cambio tus putos…-

-Cállate y escucha- Grito Sturges con todo su pulmón. Entonces lo oímos, disparos y gritos.- ¿A quién le disparan?-

-Ya llego- Dijo secamente la anciana recostándose en la silla. Todos la miramos y seguimos oyendo.

Al principio fueron disparos lejanos, disparos que venían de la calle, pero no eran solo las pistolas de tubo o la ocasional arma fabricada de los asaltantes, eran disparos de fusiles de asalto y ametralladoras, armamento militar. Cada vez se oían más disparos, más insultos.

Luego los disparos comenzaron a sonar como si vinieran de dentro del edificio, más y más saqueadores comenzaban a insultar y disparar. Pero las armas de tubo características por su sonido grave y largo, fueron reemplazadas por el sonido de más y más disparos de armamento de calidad militar, armas que solo un reducido grupo en el Commonwealth posee.

"Estoy seguro que no son de la seguridad de Ciudad Diamante. ¿Serán los Astilleros? ¿Nos siguieron?"

-¿Quién es ese maldito?- Podía oír a lo lejos los gritos de los hombres que hacia solo un instante estaban por matarnos. Sonaban extrañamente preocupados.

-Yo que sé, disparen- Pero los disparos seguían, y no parecía que los saqueadores estuvieran ganando. Cada vez había menos disparos de tubos, y más insultos. La voz de los hombres afuera, además, se volvían más temerosas y desesperadas, hasta llegar a ser penosas.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio después de diez minutos hasta que, de la nada, algo golpeo la puerta. Alguien trato de correr hacia ella y abrirla pero estaba bloqueada.

-Abran la puerta- La voz de una mujer me sorprendió, y sospecho que a todos. Era una voz ronca e ida, clara de alguien que había tenido demasiado Jet- Por favor, abran…lo siento, lamento lo que hicimos por favor abran LA MALDITA PUERTA- Cada palabra iba acompañada de tres decibeles de grito y golpes más, más y más golpes hasta que freno. Alguien se acercaba, los pasos eran seguros y duros contra el piso de madera, no intentaba esconderse.

La mujer comenzó a disparar, una, dos, tres cinco. Click, sin más balas.

-Por favor… por favor… lo siento- La mujer parecía estar llorando, lo cual me dejo aún más paralizado. -No quería, por favor, me obligaron, yo…- La voz fue cortada por el sonido de algo golpeando su garganta, luego tres sonido que reconocí como el que hacían las extremidades al descolocarse, y finalmente dos disparos.

Después de eso solo silencio, nada más. Lo que fuera que estuviera afuera, había matado a todos.

Por un instante sentí como todos menos Mama Murphy, incluyéndome, mantenía la respiración. Todos congelados, sin saber quién, o que, estaba del otro lado de la puerta. De la nada oímos disparos.

Cinco disparos seguidos de una voz masculina y ronca.

-Muérete maldito traga…- La voz freno súbitamente, algo lo había sujetado de la garganta ya que podía oír los quejidos del hombre, su voz sujetada del cuello. Tras unos segundos la puerta tumbo con un fuerte impacto, seguido de otro, y otro. En el cuarto la puerta cedió un agujero de donde salió la cabeza de un hombre, su cráneo estaba reducido por los golpes y chorreaba mucha sangre.

-Ad… pudffff- Fueron los últimos sonidos incomprensibles que salió de la boca de ese saqueador cuya cabeza había atravesado la madera.

¿Un mutante? Es lo único que podría dar semejantes golpes¨ Pero una voz surgió del otro lado sacándome de mi sorpresa.

-Creo que deje en claro que podría tirar abajo la puerta si quisiera. Y que el hecho de que no lo hago es un acto de buena educación. ¿Podrían abrirla?-

Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. No habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que estábamos seguros de que íbamos de morir y ahora una predicción de la vieja Mama nos acababa de salvar. Pero aun cuando quiero creer que la predicción de Mama Murphy se hizo realidad, todos mis instintos de supervivencia me decían que no lo hiciera, que si habría la puerta algo malo iba a pasar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, todo. Esa cosa había exterminado a todos los saqueadores, la cantidad de munición que le haría falta, la cantidad de defensa que necesitaría. Pero luego recordé el sonido, el gutural sonido de miembros dislocándose, de gargantas rotas y huesos fracturados que le siguió a la súplica de piedad de la saqueadora. Todo me debilitaba, todo me paralizaba.

-No oíste Preston- Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa, mis ojos permanecieron clavados en los ojos de la anciana- Déjalo entrar, no somos maleducados-

Por un instante mi cerebro no quiso moverme, no quise oír la voz de Mama Murphy, ni lo que acababa de decir. Pero aun así, y más rápidamente de lo que me gustaría admitir, fui hacia la puerta y moví los archiveros. Marcy está paralizada, lo cual es bueno porque lo último que necesitaba era a esa mujer diciendo que era un demente por dejar a esa persona entrar. Lo cual es cierto.

Cuando sacamos el librero la puerta simplemente cayo y una mujer, cuyo brazo, rodilla y cuello estaba fuera de lugar, cayó al piso dejando ver el agujero en su cabeza y su pecho. Pero detrás de la puerta una aparición se manifestó. Debía medir al menos un metro noventa, tenía un saco de cuero negro, pero bajo este había una armadura como ninguna que hubiera visto jamás. El torso y la cabeza era una armadura de combate negra, la cual tenía lo que parecían ser marcas de balas, pero que no parecían haber penetrado las placas que parecían moverse con su pecho y abdomen. Eso era raro, pero sus piernas, y posiblemente brazos, estaban cubiertos por algo aún más raro: pequeñas fibras que imitaban músculos de un cuerpo perfectamente torneado. De la cadera las fibras iban a las rodillas, donde había una placa más, y de esta a los pies donde había botas de una especie de metal cubriéndole la parte superior. El casco le cubría toda la cabeza, con un visor alargado y horizontal de un rojo intenso y una máscara de gas.

Por un segundo se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente inspecciono el área, pero tras hacer esto simplemente entro, dando cuatro pequeños golpes al marco de la puerta, y esquivando los cadáveres, se colocó en el centro de la habitación.

Toco algo de su cuello y un sonido antes de que él se quitara el casco, dejando ver a un hombre adulto, de entre treinta y cuarenta, cabello oscuro y un ojo ligeramente más rosado que el otro.

-Aprecio la ayuda- Dije aun temblando de la sorpresa. El hombre miro a todas las personas en la habitación.

-¿Son de por aquí?-

-Em… si, disculpa…ellos son habitantes de Quincy y yo… Mi nombre es Preston Garvy y…-

-Busco a alguien. Un hombre llamado Jared, sospecho que es un criminal. ¿Sabes dónde está?- Me ignoro completamente, pero el nombre si me hizo pensar.

"Espera… ¿Jared?... ¿El Jared?"

-Sí, es un saqueador muy infame, saquea toda la zona de Concord y Lexington. Tiene mala fama-

-No me interesa su fama. Quiero su ubicación, un análisis de sus fuerzas y una descripción del lugar donde se encuentra-

La manera en la que hablaba era monótona, pero podía notar en su cara que mi incertidumbre lo fastidiaba.

-Todo lo que sé es que esta en una fábrica, en las afueras de Boston- El hombre asintió, pero no con satisfacción.

-Hay docenas de fábricas fuera de Boston, ¿Sabes la fábrica especifica en la que se encuentra?-

-No lo sé- El hombre asintió de nuevo.

-¿Alguna información adicional?- No pude decir nada más. Podría señalarle la gente que podría saber, pero no creo que reciba de buena manera que lo mande a otro lado a hacer preguntas. Además, las personas en ese pueblo no le dirán nada a un extraño, y por todo lo que le hizo a ese hombre y mujer, el no será amable a la hora de hacerlos hablar.

-No lo siento- Una mirada de fastidio y enojo cruzo su rostro.

-¿Es el camino seguro? ¿Podemos irnos?- Jun salió de su rincón, se veía asustado, pero también esperanzado.

-Limpie la calle y el edificio. Pero no los mate a todos, y al menos quince escaparon corriendo. Es probable que los que hayan huido regresen, con refuerzos si tienen- La esperanza en el rostro de Jun murió.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Sturges- Tengo un plan, no podíamos hacerlo con todos los saqueadores afuera, pero con tu ayuda tendremos una chance-

-¿Mi ayuda?- El rostro del hombre se veía serio, ni siquiera denotaba sorpresa. Yo sé que significa esa mirada.

-Sí, tú ayuda. Necesitamos tres personas para…-

-Lo siento, pero esto no es de mi incumbencia- Las palabras, cada una, fueron secas y sin emoción. Vacías.

-No puedes salvarnos y luego dejarnos tirados- Mi vos comenzaba a irse, yo solo no podía defender a toda esta gente.

-Yo no los salve, mate a la gente que me disparaba a mí y, por casualidad, a ustedes. No voy a comprometer aún más la integridad de mi traje y equipo para salvar a alguien que no me es de relevancia.- Era otro más, otra persona que solo le importaba su vida en este infierno. Pero no podía dejar que mi desprecio me cegara, este hombre era una oportunidad que podríamos, y teníamos que, usar.

Tenía que decirle cualquier cosa que pudiera convencer a esta predicción-hecha-verdad que nos ayudara, pero Mama Murphy se adelantó.

-No te ves como esperaba, eres más alto- Dijo calmadamente. El hombre se dio la vuelta, pero seguía con la misma expresión de nulidad.-Te estaba esperando- El hombre miro a Mama, parecía algo tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Disculpe?-

\- Se quién eres…- Mama Murphy hablo, con su tranquila voz de anciana mayor.-… te vi salir de ese mausoleo del pasado, lleno de vidas cuyas esperanzas de sobrevivir murieron, te vi tomar el anillo de los dedos de la persona que más te importo en la vida. Vi como salvabas a esos hermanos, aun cuando nunca tuviste la intención. Tu energía es fuerte, y la de él también- El hombre abrió los ojos con fuerza, y parecía tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de Mama.

-¿EL?-

-Tu hijo, Shawn. Está vivo-

Con una velocidad que no pude seguir, el hombre saco un arma del interior de su traje y la puso en la cabeza de Mama. Su mirada ya no era la misma, pasó de la sorpresa tras las palabras de mama, a una completa furia.

-¿Dónde está?- Su voz ya no era monótona, estaba cargada de tensión y enojo aunque mantenía el mismo tono tranquilo. Rápidamente levante mi arma y le apunte. Y todo se mantuvo en tensión.

-No lo sé- Dijo calmadamente Mama Murphy.

-Si no me lo dices los matare a todos uno por uno- Todos retrocedieron, pero ninguno huyo.

-Podrías matarlos a todos y mi respuesta no cambiaría. No gano nada mintiéndote. Solo sé que tu hijo vive, al igual que se lo que le paso a tu esposa, y de dónde vienes- No hubo ni una señal de duda en su rostro, pero claramente estaba en shock. Sudor comenzó a bajar de mi frente: ese hombre había matado a quien sabe cuántos saqueadores solo. No le costaría nada matar a cuatro civiles y un hombre armado con un rifle.

-¿Cómo?-

-La Visión- Dijo calmadamente- La visión me lo mostro. Se sobre lo que hiciste a esos saqueadores, lo que hiciste por esos hermanos y lo que hiciste por esa madre y su bebe tantos años atrás- Ahora si había sorpresa en sus ojos, el arma tembló y sus ojos se volvieron grandes como platos.

-¿Entonces puedes ver dónde está mi hijo?- Mama negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando era joven la Visión me mostraba todo lo que necesitaba saber… me decía el pasado de las cosas, el presente de la gente y el futuro de las decisiones. Fue en mi juventud que te vi, que vi tus actos pasados. Pero ahora estoy vieja, mi visión no es lo que era, solo puedo sentir, oír, escuchar. Las drogas me ayudan, pero el don se disipa-

No dijo nada, otro silencio. Pero ahora estaba más calmado, bajo el arma y se quedó buenos minutos observándola.

-Si te saco de aquí, me dirás dónde está mi hijo- Ella lo miro a los ojos.

-No…pero puedo señalarte el camino hasta el, puedo darte pistas que te ayuden a sobrellevar las pruebas. Puedo ser tu amiga y confidente en los días que tu dolor te supere.- Lo último me tomo totalmente por sorpresa. El hombre miro a Sturges.

-¿Dijeron que tenían un plan?- Sturges se relajó, pero yo no baje mi arma hasta que el no enfundo la suya.

-Mi plan es simple. Hay un helicóptero estrellado en el techo de este edificio, en el hay una ametralladora minigun y una súper armadura…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú sabes, esos trajes de acero que el ejército usaba de armadura antes de la guerra. Alta tecnología, muy útil. Te puede ayudar a levantar miles de kilos y atravesar una pared-

-Te refieres a una P-A- Sturges quedo visiblemente consternado.

-Sí, lo que sea. Podemos usar las dos para abrirnos camino. El problema es…-

-El problema es que necesitamos un B. F., una batería de fusión estándar, para que se mueva-

-¿Donde tienen una?-

-En el sótano. Está cargando de energía el edificio. Pero está detrás de una puerta con cerradura electrónica, habría que hackear la computadora del edificio para abrirla, pero nadie aquí sabe cómo…-

-Yo lo hago- Dijo al instante- Ustedes vayan al techo y preparen el P-A- El hombre se dio vuelta y tomo su casco. Antes de llegar a la entrada nos explicó- Si tienen alguna herramienta llévenla. Esa cosa lleva en ese techo doscientos años. Va a necesitar reparaciones-

Dicho eso se puso su casco, cruzo la puerta, nuevamente dando cuatro golpes, y corrió fuera de la vista. Por un instante dude, pero Sturges tomo la iniciativa.

-Rápido, deje todas mis herramientas en el techo- Y corrió afuera, aunque rápidamente lo seguí.

Sturges estuvo a punto de salir pero Mama le sujeto el brazo.

-Ten cuidado. Algo grande se aproxima. Algo grande, enojado y hambriento-

El techo estaba como lo dejamos, las herramientas desparramadas y la armadura parada inmóvil en su lugar. El aparato estaba ahí, inmóvil, desde hace más de doscientos años. Cuando llegamos al edificio no sabíamos que estaba aquí, pero Sturges quería ver los restos del helicóptero. Cuando vio la armadura casi enloquece, e insistió en que debía tratar de repararla.

Solo tuvo tiempo para eso hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando los saqueadores llegaron.

-A ver, lo último que hice fue asegurar las placas para que no se cayeran por el óxido y cambiar la suspensión hidráulica de la pierna derecha, que estaba rota. Solo falta asegurar los sistemas eléctricos y reajustar el conector del marco de la armadura para que pueda soportar el peso durante el movimiento-

-¿En serio, Solo eso?-

-Sí, con eso debería bastar para que se mueva sin ser peligroso para el que la usa-

-Ponte a ello, yo revisare la calle- Corrí al borde del techo y revise la calle, no hay gente, pero no está vacía. Cadáveres cubrían las dos aceras y la calle, todos con agujeros de balas, pero había uno en particular tenía la cabeza mirando su espalda. Todos los que podía ver tenían agujeros de balas en la cabeza o en el pecho tan precisamente posicionadas que me dio un escalofrió. La voz de desesperación de esa mujer volvió a mi mente, y el sonido de sus huesos siendo quebrados por el me dio arcadas.

-¿Y, que tal las cosas en la calle?-

-No nos conviene enojarlo- Definitivamente puede matarnos.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, solo termina eso-

Así acabo la charla, y el volvió al trabajo. Por casi diez minutos solo podía oír el sonido de Sturges reparando la máquina, lo cual me traía dudas a si realmente podía hacerla funcionar. Después de todo el jamás había reparado o siquiera visto una de esas máquinas, ¿cómo podía saber cómo repararla?

-¿Dónde aprendiste a reparar un traje P-A?- Mire atrás al oír esa voz y vi al hombre en su traje, detrás de él estaba Jun, Marcy y Mama Murphy.

-Formaba parte de un club de aficionados a estas cosas- El hombre movió a Sturges del medio e inspecciono el traje.

-Al menos no rompiste nada sano, buen trabajo con el sistema de suspensión. Al menos eso funciona-

-Sí, bueno, son las dos únicas cosas rotas así que…-

-Todavía hay que reconfigurar el igualador de peso y actualizar el software operativo de la computadora dentro del traje- Sturges miro perplejo al hombre.

-¿En serio, pensé que duraría?-

-Lo hará, hasta que reciba un disparo y el traje se apague solo-

\- Bueno, ¿Cuánto va a tomar eso?-

-Es un T-45, así que unos diez minutos. Tal vez quince- El saco un cable del aparato en su muñeca y lo conecto a una hendidura en la cintura de la armadura. Al verlo pude darme cuenta de que eso era un pip-boy, una computadora portátil estándar de todo habitante de los vaults de antes de la guerra. Al menos eso echaba algo de luz sobre quien era esa persona y de donde venía.

Deje de mirarlos y mire la calle, salte de la sorpresa, había tres personas en la calle. Todos saqueadores. Por un instante pensé en disparar, pero decidí esperar.

-Ya empiezan a venir, apresúrate- Susurre.

-Tengo que hacer el código de la actualización de cero. No se puede apresurar- Eso no es reconfortante. Mire nuevamente la calle y vi más y más saqueadores saliendo del final de esta. Ahora había al menos diez. Es malo.

Fue después de eso que lo vi. El tipo del lanzamisiles. El que arruino nuestra defensa, el que hizo a Marques morir. Quería dispararle, darle un tiro de energía laser. Puedo hacer el tiro, debería hacerlo. Veinte, ahora cuento veinte, y hay dos con lanzamisiles.

-Ya hay veinte tipos en la calle, necesitamos apurarnos- Cuando me di vuelta vi como el desconectaba el cable del traje y lo colocaba de nuevo en el aparato de su muñeca. Luego saco de su bolsillo la batería de fusión y la coloco en la espalda del traje.

-No entra, la hendidura de la conexión de la batería esta oxidada- Dijo el hombre.

-Pasa siempre, solo dale un golpe- Pero el solo giro y miro a Sturges con una expresión de auténtico desprecio.

-¿Quieres que le dé un golpe a una batería con material nuclear que, si llega a romperse, liberaría medio kilotón de material nuclear en una explosión que equivaldría a ochocientos kilos de TNT?-

Sturges quedo frio por un segundo.

-¿Tienes tiempo para reparar la conexión de la batería?- El hombre quedo cayado un instante, luego miro el piso sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mierda- Y de un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe a la batería. Se oyó un fuerte sonido y la armadura se abrió. El hombre se sacó su casco y se lo dio a Jun.-Espero ese casco devuelta- Jun asintió con la cabeza casi exageradamente.

Tras entrar al traje este se cerró. La vieja carcaza de metal recupero la vida y comenzó a moverse. Al principio el simplemente daba un par de pasos, movía los brazos adelante y a los lados. Luego tomo una pose de pelea y arrojo una serie de golpe, con cada movimiento exacerbando la exhalación de aire de los componentes del traje.

-Esta oxidado en las conexiones, y la cintura está muy rígida- Pero tras decir eso camino hasta el helicóptero, arranco la ametralladora de la base y se colocó junto a mí. Por un minuto lo miro, el traje estaba oxidado en el exterior, pero eso no hacia menos por exhibir el poder de ese pedazo de tecnología. El simplemente sostenía un arma con una mano que cualquiera necesitaría un vehículo militar. Pero también era la manera en la que se movía con el traje, había cierta fluidez, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Al menos me entro aun con mi otro traje puesto-

El hombre dio cuatro golpes en la pared destruida del techo, y antes de que pudiera seguir admirando el traje el salto, desde el tercer piso del edificio y choco contra el piso con un poderoso estruendo que hizo que todos los saqueadores se quedaran mirando. Cuando se enredoso de la caída los saqueadores comenzaron a retroceder, solo un paso, pero retrocedieron.

El hombre no, este avanzo lentamente, mientras todos los saqueadores sacaban sus armas y les apuntaban. Pero se detuvo por un instante.

-Les voy a dar a todos ustedes una oportunidad. Se la di a sus compañeros y la desperdiciaron, aquí tienen el resultado- Dijo señalando con la mano uno de los muchos cadáveres que poblaban la calle- Bajen sus armas, déjenme irme con las personas en ese edificio y no les pasara nada-

-Púdrete- Dijo uno de ellos cuando comenzó a disparar. Las balas chocaban todas contra la armadura, pero como se podría esperar, no movía ni un centímetro. Ningún otro disparó, posiblemente todos sabían que no le harían nada.

-Está bien. A mí me daba lo mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo- Dicho eso levanto su gran ametralladora, a la vez todos los saqueadores apuntaron sus armas a él.

Pero ninguno disparo en ese instante en el que todas sus armas se elevaron. Porque fueron interrumpidos por un aterrador rugido.

-Está aquí- Mire rápidamente junto a mí, Mama Murphy se había sentado en algún momento sin que yo me diera cuenta. De hecho, todos estaban detrás de mí, observando.

-¿Qué fue eso Mama Murphy-

-La prueba definitiva- Respondió- Si sobrevive a esto, poco podrá detenerlo-

Otro rugido igual al anterior, esta vez mucho más cerca. Los saqueadores, que solo unos instantes habían preparado una formación para acribillar estaban comenzando a perder la formación, dando vueltas buscando el origen del rugido. Mientras tanto el hombre en la armadura no se movía, simplemente miraba hacia delante.

Los saqueadores comenzaron a retroceder y a agruparse en un círculo más concentrado. Pero otro rugido los puso en alerta, todos voltearon al inicio de la calle, de dónde provenía el rugido. Del suelo, o de una rejilla más precisamente, se podía oír el eco de pisadas, gruñidos y una agitada respiración.

De la nada la rejilla voló por el aire y la bestia emergió. Primero salieron sus garras y una vez estuvo sujeta salto, poniendo su masivo cuerpo en la calle. La bestia es todo lo que la gente sabe y habla de ella, más de tres metros de altura, poderosas piernas y brazos capaces de alcanzar los sesenta kilómetros por hora, garras de más de diez centímetros afiladas como cuchillos, una poderosa mandíbula que puede engullir una cabeza entera. Dos cuernos como los de un demonio y la mirada seca y feroz del depredador que ocupa la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia en el Commonwell.

Por algo lo llamaban Deathclaw. El demonio del páramo.

Todos los saqueadores quedaron paralizados ante semejante vista, e incluso el hombre en su súper armadura retrocedió un paso al ver esa monstruosidad saltar. Pero al menos mantuvo la compostura.

Cuando el demonio rugió nuevamente todos los saqueadores comenzaron a disparar desesperadamente, ametralladoras, rifles, pistolas y lanzamisiles, todo fue disparado a la vez. Por un minuto me encontré deseando que los saqueadores ganaran, que lo mataran con todas esas balas. Pero había oído historias de deathclaws sobreviviendo el disparo de cañones de artillería de mucho mayor calibre que eso.

Tal y como pensé, cuando todas las balas se acabaron y los misiles chocaron y explotaron, la bestia salto hacia delante, cubriendo casi diez metros en dos zancadas, y despedazo a los primeros cinco personas del compactado grupo. Los saqueadores, desesperados, comenzaron a disparar desaforadamente y a recargar sus armas, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaba. La bestia recibía balas, pero solo parecían molestarlo más que herirlo. En solo treinta segundos, el monstruo despedazo a más de siete saqueadores, pero no se detenía, seguía agitando sus garras, cargando contra los saqueadores, saltando y aplastándolos. Mientras tanto el hombre solo miraba, solo observaba la masacre perfectamente quieto.

-¿Acaso quedo paralizado del miedo?- Dijo Sturges con una expresión de espanto ante la aparición del monstruo.

-No lo se, pero si tengo que adivinar, creo que espera a que sus dos enemigos se maten entre ellos- Esa era mi idea, eso es lo que yo habría hecho. El problema venia si la bestia ganaba.

Y definitivamente estaba ganando. Aun cuando tenía visibles heridas, mayormente gracias a los lanzamisiles, solo quedaban un puñado de saqueadores, todos tratando de huir. Uno de los hombre disparo su misil, pero la bestia lo evadió ágilmente y lo partió a la mitad. Después de eso los saqueadores corrieron, en todas direcciones tan solo tratando de sobrevivir y terminaron metiéndose en una de las casas. Pero uno no escapa de ese animal, y esta se metió en dentro, encerrándolos dentro.

En solo tres minutos el monstruo despejo la calle, dejando solo una calle llena de cadáveres despedazados y desechos. Cuando salió de la casa solo quedaba el monstruo y el guerrero. La bestia lo miraba, un lado de su cara cubierto de heridas, al igual que parte de su cuerpo.

El no espero a que la bestia se abalanzara, levanto la ametralladora y desencadeno una oleada de balas. Como un chorro de agua, las balas impactaron directamente en el cuerpo del animal. Aun cuando la bestia zigzagueaba tratando de evitar la bestial ráfaga, el parecía prever donde estaría. Cuando la bestia llego hasta el, el salto a su izquierda, evitando por centímetros las garras. La deathclaw siguió de largo, pero él se levantó y continúo disparándole a la bestia. La fuerza del arma la puso contra la pared y pronto él se mantuvo unos instantes enteros disparando. Hasta que se detuvo.

La ametralladora seguía girando, pero las balas se habían acabado. Fue entonces que la bestia volvió a cargar contra él, el tomo su arma del caño, lo sostuvo como un bate y se limitó a moverse, cada vez que lo atacaba él se movía a la derecha o a la izquierda y esquivaba los ataques. Pero cada vez que quedaba peligrosamente cerca del animal el usaba su arma como un garrote, dando poderosos golpes en su cabeza y cuerpo.

Y fue durante uno de esos golpes que el animal dio un poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho y dio en el casco, él se limitó a darle otro poderoso golpe, pero el animal, esta vez, se arrojó encima, haciendo que el traje callera al piso. Patadas y puñetazos era todo lo que podía hacer mientras la masiva criatura continuaba arañando y destrozando el traje tratando de matarlo. Pero en un momento algo paso, el sujeto al animal de sus cuernos y le dio un poderoso golpe con su casco. El animal rugió desorientado, pero él siguió sujetándolo y tirando, hasta que logro levantarse. **El traje tenía la pechera rota, y una de las piernas estaba descubierta**. Pero el logro colocarse a un costado y, con una poderosa habilidad para controlar el traje, salto sobre la espalda del animal, aun sujetando los cuernos, y este cayó bajo el peso del traje. El animal aún se movía, y había momentos en los que parecía que iba a lanzarlo volando, pero él se sostuvo, tirando de los cuernos y de la cabeza hasta que el animal se cansó y cayó al piso retorciéndose.

Por casi un minuto se mantuvo así, ambos titanes forcejeando uno con otro, tratando de debilitar al otro hasta que, en un rápido movimiento, la pelea acabo.

Me quede paralizado, toda la pelea había sido cosa de minutos, y durante todos esos minutos no pude evitar permanecer particularmente congelado e incapaz de decir nada. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Parece que podrá superar cualquier obstáculo- Dijo sencillamente Mama Murphy.

-Así parece- Dije con una voz tan simple y temblorosa que no podía creer que era mía. Pero de nuevo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Ese hombre acaba de romperle el cuello a un deathclaw.

Estaba mudo, miraba comprensivamente asustado y sorprendido el cadáver de la bestia tirado en el piso. Deathclaw, el nombre del animal lo dice todo. Es una bestia que está a una mala mutación de ser invencible. En el Castillo se contaban historias de estas bestias, de como una sola podía limpiar un pueblo entero, de cómo podía limpiar todo un batallón de minutemen en solo media hora. Todos en el Commonwell sabían que si te encuentras frente a una de estas bestias tenías que esconderte, porque correr no es una opción.

Pero ahí estaba, cadáver sobre el pavimento, con el misterioso Único Superviviente en un súper traje frente a este. El parecía hipnotizado por la bestia, atrapado en la imagen.

Tras despabilar, dirigió una mirada a todos nosotros, su casco estaba tan deshecho por el golpe del animal que podíamos ver la mitad de su cara dentro del traje. Saco su casco del resto de la armadura, y lo tiro. Tras eso miro detrás de mí.

-Mi casco- Mire detrás de mí, Jun corrió hacia él y le alcanzó el casco negro con los visores. Se conectó el casco al traje bajo la armadura. Tras eso fue hacia Mamá Murphy, todos saliendo de su camino mientras lo hacía.

-Súbase al animal, no tengo tiempo o paciencia para mantener tú paso-

-Realmente crees que seré más lenta que tú cargando a esa bestia- No creo que Mama Murphy haya necesitado ver su rostro para saber la respuesta, así que se limitó a sonreír y la anciana muy calmadamente, fue hacia el cadáver y se subió. El prosiguió a tomar la cola del animal y arrastrarlo. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos el animal comenzó a moverse y el comenzó la marcha. Mama Murphy sonreí como una pequeña mientras se movía, pero pronto se dio vuelta y me miró.

-Vamos, Santuary Hills nos espera-

Tras eso simplemente acomode mi rifle en mi hombro y fui junto a él. Todos fuimos detrás de la presa que el hombre arrastraba. Salteando los cadáveres de los hombres que murieron tratando de hacer lo que ese hombre logro.

"Si alguno de los saqueadores sobrevivió y ve esto, no se arriesgará" Dije pensando en lo que pensaría un saqueador al ver al hombre en la armadura cargando a una anciana en el cadáver del ser más letal del mundo.

"Estamos vivos" Realmente me costaba darme cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar, estábamos vivos gracias a que un hombre de la nada mato no sé cuántos criminales y asesinos, solo para darse el gusto de entrar en la más selecta lista de gente que mato un deathclaw. Y el hombre esta de nuestro lado.

Mi buen humor solo aumento cuando, al salir de Concord y recorrer medio kilómetro, un perro corrió hacia el hombre en la armadura.

-¡Albóndiga!- Grito Sturges mientras el perro dejaba de saltar frente al desconocido e iba hacia Sturges.

-¿El perro es suyo?-

-De Dimitri… Fue el que te envío no es así, te pidió que nos ayudaras- Dije olvidando completamente la conversación que ese hombre y yo tuvimos, y la razón por la que nos había ayudado.

-Su cadáver está a unos quinientos metros de aquí. En una estación de servicio -Su voz era tan monótona bajo el casco que casi no sonaba humana. No había dolor o pena por nosotros, ni siquiera incomodidad de decirnos que un amigo había muerto. Él fue alguien de confianza, un hombre hecho y derecho. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntos desde Quincy, él era el único además de mí que creía en las predicciones de Mama Murphy y estaba seguro de que nos llevaba por el buen camino. Él nos salvó junto a Marqués y Josh en Lexington, nos guío hasta Concord… él se OFRECIO a ir a buscar ayuda, aun sabiendo que había una gran chance de que moriría.

Pero no es el primer hombre que muere prematuramente, y no va a ser el último.

Acelere el paso, dejando un poco de lado mi propio pesar, y fui a estar junto a Mama.

-¿Estas cómoda allí?- La dulce mujer me dedico una sonrisa.

-Muy cómoda. Creo que cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino me haré una silla con su cuero- Dijo dándole una palmadas al cadáver. Por alguna razón, la idea de esa silla me resultaba graciosa. La imponente Deathclaw reducida a un asiento.

-Solo espero que sea todo lo que nos dijiste- La anciana ignoró mi comentario y miro al hombre que la llevaba. No parecía muy interesado en nosotros.

No lo está, claramente nos ayuda porque necesita a Mama.

Ella mencionó a su hijo, lo cual significa que lo está buscándolo, lo cual significa que está perdido.

Y eso da una idea. Rápidamente acelere el paso y me puse junto a él.

-Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente en el Museo de la Libertad. Mi nombre es Preston Garvey, de los minutemen- Giro la cabeza y me vio. Con el traje media dos cabezas más que yo, pero parecía no tener problema en mirarme.

-¿Eso no era una fuerza militar durante la era colonial?-

-"Servir y proteger a un minuto de espera" Ese era el sueño, y lo es ahora también para todas las personas del Commonwell-

\- No me interesa- Dijo secamente.

-Debería. Nosotros ayudamos a todos, y dado que tú nos ayudaste puedo ver qué también te importan esos valores- No dijo nada, simplemente miro adelante. -Mi punto es que te debemos una, y como recompensa me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo- El no dejo de mirar adelante, y por un minuto entero pensé que se dedicaría a simplemente no prestarme atención por el resto del viaje.

-Continua- Dijo después de ese minuto.

-De acuerdo, recuerdas que te dije que no sabía dónde está ese Jared, pero que si lo conocía. Bueno, eso se debe a que el ataca y extorsiona a los poblados del Commonwell, demandando tributos de comida a cambio de "protección" que ellos no necesitan. Si la gente intenta desafiarlos…-

-Al grano- dijo

-La gente de esos pueblos si lo conocen y muy probablemente sepan dónde está su guarida- Puedo notar como mejora su predisposición a escuchar- Si ayudamos a estas personas, entonces ellos nos dirán donde se esconden-

Seguimos caminando unos minutos más, el parecía estar tratando de ver por debajo de mi idea, como si tuviera un motivo oculto.

-¿Qué ganas tú?-

-Nada- Él se detuvo.

-Mi padre siempre dijo que todos ganan algo ayudando a otros. ¿Qué ganas?- La imponente máquina de metal es aterradora, y la voz del hombre detrás del traje lo es más. Pero trate de que su intento de parecer fuerte no me afectara.

-La gente tiene que saber que los minutemen siguen existiendo-

-En resumen: Yo consigo la información que necesito y tú acrecientas la reputación de tu grupo ayudando a ese pueblo-

-Algo así-

-Bien. Si no hubieras esperado nada a cambio sospecharía más de ti-

Cuando el llegamos a la estación de servicio, el hombre se detuvo.

-Su amigo está allí dentro, lo que queda de el- Eso me llamo extrañamente la atención, rápidamente fui corriendo y llegue adentro. Dimitri estaba aún allí, su cuerpo destrozado y carente de piernas. Su rostro exhibía pocos rasgos, lo cual es bueno. No quiero tener que presenciar la última expresión de su rostro antes de morir.

-Deberíamos realizar un entierro- Pero eso tomaría demasiado. Lo más rápido seria reunir algo de aceite de la estación y quemar su cuerpo.

-Preston… su cuerpo fue destrozado, ¿verdad?- Sturges hablo detrás de mí, podía oír su voz pero era un susurro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué…?- Los vi entonces, estaba demasiado ocupado con todo lo que paso, pero lo veo. Huecos en el piso. Esta estación, más precisamente bajo esta estación, hay un nido de topos.-¿Cuántos crees que sean?-

-Hay al menos diez huecos, puede que sean ese número- Pero siempre hay más, en especial cuando consideras el área que cubren los agujeros.

-Rápido que diablos esperan- El grito de Marcy las altero, podía sentirlo.

El inconfundible sonido de cuerpos arrastrándose comenzó a salir de los agujeros. Sturges comenzó a correr y detrás de él yo, para cuando llegamos a los demás, las alimañas de medio metro de poderosas garras y afilados incisivos comenzaron a salir disparadas del suelo, rápidamente tome mi posición y dispare.

Pero los topos son agiles, y comencé a fallar en mis tiros, mi mosquete le dio a tres, pero pronto dejaron de venir hacia mí y bordear hacia Jonathan.

El no había disparado, solo quedándose quieto, pero en cuanto los roedores comenzaron a correr hacia él, levanto su pistola, un increíblemente grande y plateada arma, y comenzó a disparar con gran destreza. Disparo cuatro veces consecutivas, y los cuatro tiros dieron en el blanco. Los topos avanzaron poco, antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse a sus hoyos. Pero para entonces el había matado otras dos, y comenzó a caminar a una de las alimañas muertas.

-Buen trabajo- Dijo Mama Murphy. Sturges rio.

-Parece que comeremos carne de topo por los próximos días- Habían muchos topos muertos y el resto se metieron en la estación de…

-DIMITRI- Pero Sturges me detuvo.

-Hay al menos otros nueve topos ahí dentro, dudo que puedas salvar sus restos- Tiene razón, lo sé. Pero esperaba que al menos hubiéramos podido darle un funeral.

El hombre no espero a que le respondiera, y pronto volvió a la presa mayor y comenzó a empujar el animal nuevamente, mientras los demás lo seguían. Yo me quede atrás, podía oír el sonido de los topos haciendo añicos lo que quedaba de ese buen hombre.

Rápidamente volví a los demás, pero mi espíritu estaba en el suelo, dejado de lado y completamente cansado. Caminamos más y más, más y más cansado se volvía mi espíritu. Mas mi corazón se ahogaba en el olor de la perdida.

Caminamos varios minutos, y no podía evitar irritarme.

-¿Cuánto falta…?- Dijo Marcy, mas irritada y posiblemente con menos ganas de ocultarlo.

Pero fue entonces que lo vi, los demás lo pasaron por alto, pero yo lo vi. A la derecha del camino apareció una estatua. Era la estatua de los minutemen de antaño. Hombres libres luchando contra la opresión y por el bienestar de su nación. Ahora esa nación ya no existe, pero los ideales no mueren.

-Ellos cargaban con el deber de proteger a las personas-

Me quedé tanto tiempo mirando la estatua que todos se detuvieron a esperarme. Nadie comprendía el valor de esa estatua, no tanto como yo al menos. El sacrificio, el valor, el deber. Me llene el corazón con esas emociones, me deleite con la imagen y llegue a la única conclusión.

-Esta es una señal, llegaremos a Santuary Hills y sobreviviremos-

-Ya llegamos- Todos se dieron vuelta, dejaron de ver la estatua, y lo siguieron, cuando giramos de la estatua vimos nuestro destino.

Del otro lado de un puente de madera, el lugar donde los primeros disparos de la guerra civil fueron disparados, podía ver un conjunto de casas, al menos una docena, en una isla. Algunas estaban derrumbadas, pero la gran mayoría se mantenían estables y habitables. Había también mucho espacio libre de pasto y tierra, perfecto para cultivar, y los ríos darían agua suficiente, tomando en cuenta que la filtramos correctamente.

El bosque detrás de las casas nos proveería madera suficiente para construir, reparación y calentarnos, pero también habría animales y plantas silvestres que podemos usar para alimentar a todos. El lugar es perfecto, sencillamente defendible al estar en una isla y lejos de cualquier campamento de saqueadores para no ser un blanco.

Apenas termine de pensar eso pude ver del otro lado a alguien. Un hombre estaba cargando algo y lo tiraba en una pila. Eran cadáveres. Rápidamente tomé mi rifle, apunte y dispare.

Falle.

-No dispares, él está conmigo- Rápidamente se dio vuelta y fue hacia el pueblo, el joven salió de la cobertura y observó al hombre. Parecieron hablar por un rato, y este me señaló. Cuando terminó de hablar hizo señas para que nos acercaremos mientras el volvía.

Todos fueron, pero yo me quedé junto a Mama Murphy, esperando al hombre. Cuando esté llegó pude sentir sus ojos a través del visor.

Cuando entre al pueblo lo primero que me llamo la atención fue el robot. Un Mr. Handy completamente funcional no es imposible de ver, pero este en particular era anormal.

-Ha amo Jonathan. Es un placer verlo sano y salvó. Dígame, encontró a la persona que buscaba- Su nombre es Jonathan, eso es bueno saberlo.

-No, pero este hombre dice que tiene una pista- El me señaló.

-Fantástico. Por cierto, adoro el nuevo traje señor-

-Gracias- Un sonido extraño salió del traje y este se abrió de par en par. Jonathan salió de su interior.

-¿Cómo se desempeñó el TTEE?-

-Tolerable, aún tiene deficiencias. Aunque podría ser que mi cuerpo está demasiado adormecido y soy yo el deficiente- Una risa rara salió del robot, "¿Los robots pueden reír tan auténticamente?"

-Señor, usted es todo menos deficiente-

-Hey, hermanos- Grito Jonathan. Los dos hermanos, una chica y un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad, estaban congelados viendo el cadáver del Deathclaw. Claramente no esperaban ver uno de esos muertos nunca en su vida. Pero al oír la voz de Jonathan salieron del trance.

-¿Si?-

-¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?-

-Sí. Encontramos muchas cosas, todo lo que nos pediste- Pero luego se mantuvo en silencio- Excepto un motor de auto intacto, pero encontramos todo lo demás- Jonathan se había sacado el casco, y parecía escéptico.

-¿Encontraron los treinta y nueve kilos de acero que les pedí?- Tras decir eso miro a su robot.

-Si lo hicieron, señor. Y no se preocupe por el motor, aún está en el vehículo. Aunque tendremos que conseguir varias refacciones antes de comenzar a colocar el motor.- Dijo respetuosamente.-

-Mi hermano y yo somos recolectores, sabemos de esto.- Dijo la chica con mucho orgullo para ser alguien que vive revolviendo basura.

-Entonces desarmen lo que encontraron en sus partes esenciales y dénselas a Codsworth- La chica le dedicó una mirada agresiva, pero rápidamente fue con su hermano a la pila de cosas y basura junto a una de las casas abandonadas.

-Ok, este lugar no es tan malo- Sturges se colocó junto a mí. Su sonrisa amplía.

-Nada mal, es muy defendible. Tendremos todo lo que necesitemos si podemos cultivar algo aquí- Fui hacia los demás, Marcy y Jun estaban sentados en la acera junto a Mama Murphy. -Ok, vamos a dividirnos las casas. Creo que hay suficientes para todos. Pero deberíamos permanecer juntos solo por si acaso-

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- Marcy me sorprendió al decir esto de la nada. Ella había permanecido perfectamente callada desde que Jonathan apareció. Pero su voz ahora no era como antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Marcy me miró, ojos llenos de miedo.

-Mato una deathclaw. No me importa que haya usado esa armadura, mato la cosa más letal del mundo. Justo después de devastar a todo un ejército de saqueadores…-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-Tu sabes cuál es mi punto- Dijo parándose- Él no es humano-

Todos callaron ante ese comentario. Todos entendían lo que significaba, pero creo que habíamos estado tan agradecidos de no morir a manos de los saqueadores que no lo queríamos pensar.

-¿Crees que es un synth?-

-¿Tu no? Es la única respuesta. Tú lo viste luchando, lo viste hablando. No mostro emociones, no mostro piedad o siquiera compasión. No pienso dejar que esa cosa duerma cerca de mí - Un miedo comprensible, si él era un synth había pocas cosas que podíamos hacer para detenerlo si decidía matarnos. Pero tampoco teníamos alguna manera de asegurarnos de que no lo era.

-No creo que lo sea- Sturges dijo calmadamente.

-¿Qué?- Marcy lo miraba sorprendida.

-Los synth son usados como espías, como saboteadores, pero este tipo vive solo en este pueblo, solo con ese robot asistente. Si él fuera un synth y quisiera abducirnos trataría de disimular mejor su falta de emociones. Además, nadie en su sano juicio mostraría piedad a saqueadores ¿No les parece?-

Silenció.

-No pienso quedarme aquí. No mientras tenga que dormir con un ojo abierto por esa cosa-

-Eso lo tendrías que hacer no importa donde fueras- Dijo Mama Murphy sin tragarse su escusa.

-Además…- Pero Sturges no termino de hablar, freno en seco y comenzó a olfatear el aire.-¿Huelen eso?- Yo lo huelo.

Era olor sutil a carne y algo más. Olor a comida. Mire detrás de mí, al frente de una de las casas el robot, Codswhorth, llevaba una caserón y de el servía una especie de guiso en dos platos a los hermanos. Mi estómago gruñó descaradamente, moría de hambre, y a juzgar por las miradas en los demás, también ellos.

Sturges se adelantó y fue hacia ellos, un hilo de baba comenzaba a formarse en su boca. Yo lo seguí.

Pero acercarnos fue un error. Cuando vimos el contenido de los platos una púa penetró mi estómago. Era una especie de guiso, tenía carne, tatos, una verdura amarilla y zanahoria cortadas en cuadros dentro de un espeso líquido rojo anaranjado con pequeñas bolas verdes. El olor y la vista de ese manjar hicieron que mi cabeza girará.

-Disfrútenlo. Desearía poder darles algo de guarnición para acompañar el guiso, pero el amo Jonathan insistió en que preparara solo un caserón.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa al robot mientras la chica se limitaba a mirar su plato, como si no creyera que había en su interior.

-No hay ningún problema. Esto es más de lo que esperábamos. Nos habríamos conformado con una lata de carne o unos pedazos de pan- El robot retrocedió.

-Por el buen nombre de la decencia, eso sería una vulgaridad. El amo Jonathan prometió comida caliente y un techo por su ayuda y la de su hermana, y tanto el como yo despreciamos la vulgaridad. Esto es lo mínimo que él puede ofrecer por su duro trabajo- La chica miro al robot y prosiguió a comenzar a comer. El joven hizo lo mismo al poco, y ambos dedicaron una expresión de auténtico placer.

-Es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida-

-Aprecio el cumplido. Por favor, avísenme si desean repetir el plato- Lo cual los hizo volver a levantar la mirada al robot con completa sorpresa.

-¿Podemos?- La chica casi se atraganta al preguntarle.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando sean solo dos platos. Tratamos de racionar-

-Eso se ve increíble- Dijo Sturges- Espero que un caserón alcance para todos nosotros- Sturges rio por su comentario, apenas ocultando su hambre, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta de la mirada que la chica le dedicó.

-¿Por qué debería darles?- Sturges miro a la chica, parecía no haber esperado ese tipo de reacción a un comentario tan simple- Nosotros nos rompimos la espalda trabajando toda la mañana. Nos ganamos está comida- Ahora Sturges era el que se veía molesto.

-Veo un caserón lleno de comida, creo que podrían permitirse un plato-

-Nosotros nos ganamos este plato. Ustedes no hicieron nada- Desafortunadamente, Marcy hoyo eso, y término de sacarla de quicio. Podía verla pasarme y pararse junto a Sturges, que la veía con autentico pavor.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de por lo que pasamos? ¿Por lo que vivimos? Fuimos atacados en los últimos tres días por toda cosa peligrosa que hay en el Commonwell- La chica dejo su guiso y se paró, aunque media una cabeza menos que Sturges, es más alta que Marcy por varios centímetros.

-Me importa poco-

-Ese es tu problema. Tú no eres la que decide quien come y quien no, y todos merecemos comer. ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirando al robot.

-No… exactamente- Fue la seca respuesta que la voz sintética del robot emitió. Por unos segundos Marcy y Sturges permanecieron paralizados, demasiado disgustados para responder.

-¿Cómo?-

-Disculpe mi bruta sinceridad señorita… ah…-

-Marcy-

-Ah, sí, señorita Marcy. Me disculpo, pero la señorita **Jenny** y el joven **Kant** han estado trabajando arduamente por las últimas tres horas, solo con pequeños descansos entre horas, y han hecho mi trabajo mucho más eficiente. Ellos dieron lo mejor de ellos y se ganaron está comida…-

-¿Qué tu puto dueño no te dijo lo que pasó? ¿No te dijo lo cerca que estuvimos de morir?- Marcy, no increíblemente, salto contra el robot en ira, pero Sturges se mantuvo atrás. El, junto a mí, entendía lo que el robot decía. Pero no significaba que el hambre no lo hiciera enojar.

-Con todo respeto señora, si lo hizo- Por un segundo se mantuvo un silencio- Me dijo que ustedes estuvieron en un percance y que el amo Jonathan tuvo que enfrentar más de veinte hombres armados y a esa…cosa- Dijo señalando el cadáver del animal. Jonathan estaba revisándolo.- Ustedes pagaron esos riesgos al darle al amo una pista del paradero del amo Shawn. Pero ustedes no desean comida por un servicio que ustedes otorgaron, demandan comida por puro altruismo. El amo Jonathan los salvó, y si ustedes desean de la comida del amo, deben darle a este algo de valor o trabajar por esta-

Él nos salvó de los saqueadores, Mama Murphy le dio la información que podría necesitar, luego nos salvó del Deathclaw y yo le di una pista más sobre cómo encontrar a Jared. El pago todos los favores que le hicimos con protección y salvándonos las vidas.

Sturges se veía enojado, pero no tanto como Marcy detrás de él.

-¿Qué hay de Mama Murphy? Ella le dio una pista sobre dónde está su hijo- Dije, queriendo encontrar un hueco en su lógica.

-El amo Jonathan me dijo sobre eso, y me dijo que le diera a la señora un plato con extra carne. Si me disculpan, debo ir a buscarlo a la cocina antes de que se enfríe- Dijo llevando el caserón de nuevo a la casa. No dije nada, pero pude oír la voz de Mama Murphy detrás de mí.

-No te preocupes Marcy, me aseguraré de darle un poco a todos- Marcy no parecía alegre por eso, siempre se burló de la habilidad de Mama Murphy y lo último que quería era deberle.

-Si lo que quieren es comida puedo darles, pero tendrán que hacer algo por mí- Dijo Jonathan mientras observaba el cadáver. Se levantó y camino hacia nosotros- Tu sabes arreglar cosas- Dijo señalando a Sturges- Ayúdame a reparar el traje y te ganarás tu cena- Sturges no parecía convencido.

-¿Y los demás?-

\- Preston mantendrá guardia en la noche en caso de que los amigos de estos tipos aparezcan, y lo hará mañana también cuando vaya al pueblo que él me dijo por la información- Luego miro a Marcy y a su esposo -¿Tienen alguna profesión que deba saber?-

-Mi esposo y yo manteníamos una tienda en Quincy -

-No necesito una vendedora, pero un granjero sería útil. Vayan los dos a la tercera casa a derecha por la calle. El patio trasero es el más grande, supongo que allí podrían hacer un huerto.

-Si todos ustedes muestran progreso para esta noche les daré su comida- Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su casa, el robot salió de esta con un plato llenó de guiso- Codswhorth estará a cargo de inspeccionar su progreso, si tienen dudas pregúntele-

Por un instante pensé que Marcy iba a hacer algo estúpido, algo extremadamente estúpido. Pero no lo hizo, y todos nos reunimos en una de las casas. Excepto Mama, que estaba junto a los hermanos comiendo guiso. Al menos tuvo la decencia de alimentar a la anciana, y si lo que dijo era verdad también compartiría sus provisiones con nosotros. Supongo que fue demasiado esperar que nos salvara la vida, dos veces, y nos alimentara.

Yo y Sturges al menos lo tomamos bien. Pero estoy seguro de que Marcy no lo vio así, ella siempre odio que la gente le diera órdenes, en especial gente que no conoce. Cuando el comandante Hollis llego a defender Quincy, ella y su esposo nunca se sintieron enteramente seguros con las decisiones de este y jamás respeto su autoridad. Pero ella quisiera o no, tenía que hacerle caso. Al menos hasta que encontráramos otro lugar donde estar.

Al menos eso fue lo que le dije, pero ella se limitaba a no responder nada de lo que decía y a estar con su esposo en el patio que Jonathan le señalo. Las veces que pasaba por ahí en mi patrulla podía verla revisando la tierra junto a Jun, señalando los mejores lugares donde podrían poner un huerto.

Al menos estaban ocupados, Sturges estaba con los hermanos, Jenny y Kant, desarmando toda la basura que habían juntado. Cuando llegue de nuevo a al puente por el que llegamos use mi mira para inspeccionar el área. Nada.

Si las personas que mato aquí y en Concord tenían amigos estará en problemas, y por asociación nosotros. Mi padre siempre me había dicho que cuando las cosas iban mal pensaras un paso a la vez, que planearas un día a la vez. Así que por ahora debía mantener a la gente unida.

Eso significaba mantenerlos contentos y positivos en el camino que queda por recorrer. Necesitamos comenzar por conseguir comida, plantarla llevaría demasiado tiempo que no tenemos. Aun cuando los tatos solo tardan tres semanas en florecer y dos meses en dar frutos no podemos aguantar tanto sin verdadera comida. Esta también el agua, tenemos que conseguir agua potable, suficientemente limpia como para que no nos mate apenas la tomemos.

Hay muchos lugares en los alrededores que podrían tener comida enlatada o no perecedera de antes de la guerra, y también es posible cazar. Debe haber topos, ciervos y perros salvajes e irradiados que podamos comer. Pero eso requiere que salga a cazar, y eso significa dejar a la gente sola con ese hombre.

"Mato la criatura más letal del mundo…" Las palabras de Marcy rondan por mi cabeza, aun fuerte. Si el realmente es un synth, entonces él es una herramienta del instituto.

"El instituto es solo una leyenda, un cuento que la gente usa para justificar la mala suerte. No hay un Instituto, solo gente cruel en un mundo cruel. Y es nuestro deber cambiarlo"

Pero aun cuando me repito eso, sé que el miedo viene de alguna parte. Y tras lo que vi en Concord, la pelea de ese hombre contra esa deathclaw… mi miedo es justificado.

-Señor Preston, el amo Jonathan lo está esperando en su hogar, desea hablar con usted- El robot tras decir esto se fue por donde vino, posiblemente a hacerse cargo de otras cosas.

Me dirigí a la casa. La noche era oscura, pero iluminada por el fuerte resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, lo cual hacia el montar guardia más fácil. Mientras caminaba podía verlo, los lugares donde podría haber reflectores que señalaran las entradas a Sanctuary Hills, también veía los lugares donde se podrían poner puntos defensivos en caso de que si alguien atacaba y pasaba el puente. También habría un amplio espacio para cultivo si limpiamos de maleza y arboles el espacio dentro de la isla y por el norte, en el bosque.

Este sería un pueblo considerablemente próspero y seguro, sino algo aislado.

Llegue a la entrada de la casa, pero claramente no podía entrar, ya que estaba cerrada. Note que la puerta parecía de madera, pero múltiples golpes habían roto la cubierta y dejaba ver metal dentro. Es una puerta de acero tapizada con madera. Y alguien trato de entrar.

Toque la puerta tres veces hasta que alguien abrió. Al parecer, apenas termino de decirme que Jonathan quería verme, el robot volvió a la casa con su dueño.

-Pase por favor- Dijo calmadamente.

Yo entre, y cuando lo hice quede maravillado. La casa estaba en tan perfectas condiciones que parecía sacada del pasado, las paredes estaban pintadas, el piso sano y los muebles parecían nuevos, o al menos recientemente reparados, incluso, al parecer, los electrodomésticos. Lo cual, en mi opinión, debería ser imposible a menos que vivieras en ciudad diamante.

El robot se colocó al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina y me miro.

-¿Desea algo de beber?- Estaba considerando decir que no, por pura buena educación, pero necesitaba confirmar una teoría.

-Agua, si es posible- El robot fue hacia el grifo y lo abrió, el agua cristalina salió y lleno el pequeño vaso de cristal. Cuando lo puso frente a mi note lo traslucido y puro del agua. Aun el agua filtrada tenía cierto tono opaco por el polvo microscópico que aún quedaba tras purificarla, pero esta agua era pura y llana transparencia. Y cuando la tome no note nada del distintivo sabor amargo y algo mecánico del agua radiactiva destilada. Esa era agua pura. Al menos eso soluciona el problema del agua, y el había dado comida a los hermanos y Mama Murphy, lo cual significa que él tiene lo que necesitamos…

-Es de poso- Mire a mi costado y Jonathan estaba ahí, saliendo del pasillo. Llevaba solo unos pantalones, con su torso expuesto y cubierto de sudor, posiblemente resultado de ejercicio. Su cuerpo dejaba ver lo que solo podía ser descripto como un arma. Sus músculos no eran amplios, pero si mostraban una clara señal de poder. Era fácil ver que esa fuerza había jugado un papel importante en la pelea contra los saqueadores y la bestia, pero también que no había salido ileso. Su abdomen, pecho y brazos estaban llenos de moretones de donde asumí las balas habían impactado.

Él se acercó a mí y extendió un gran pedazo de papel que pronto identifique como un mapa del Commonwell, todo desde Concord hasta Quincy era visible en el mapa visiblemente viejo. Luego el saco un lápiz y comenzó a marcar ciertos puntos, uno en Concord, a casi un kilómetro de donde nosotros estábamos, uno en Lexington, en las afueras de la ciudad cerca del rio, y el tercero al oeste de Sanctuary Hills, al menos a una hora de distancia caminando. Cuando termino de marcar estos tres lugares el me dio una especie de lapicera gruesa, con una punta ancha roja.

-Quiero que marques en este mapa los caminos y autopistas que aun estén en pie-

-¿Autopistas?- El arqueo una ceja.

-Las grandes estructuras que parecen puentes sobre la tierra, deben tener muchos autos abandonados- ¿Así es como se llamaba? Siempre asumí que simplemente eran caminos, caminos en ruinas.

Pero hice lo que me pidió, marque los caminos en Concord y Lexington que aún se mantenían en pie, pero como muchos seguían rotos, me limite a marcar los caminos bajo estos que la gente usualmente usaba. Los caminos que pasaban por Concord, los que iban hasta Lexington y los que pasaban por los distintos pueblos. Una vez termine él lo observo y me miro.

-¿Cuántos de estos caminos están bloqueados?-

-Todos hasta cierto punto- Eso pareció molestarlo.

-¿Que tan lejos estamos de Ciudad Diamante?-

-Al menos a cincuenta kilómetros- Otra expresión de fastidio cruzo su rostro mientras mostraba la posición exacta de la ciudad en el mapa- Pero para llegar hay que cruzar las ruinas de Boston, que realmente están llenas de peligros-

-¿Dónde está el pueblo del que me hablaste?- Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiada información, demasiado. Necesitaba que él me llevara con él para tratar de que el ayude a la gente de ese pueblo. O al menos para que la gente del pueblo no lo haga enojar si se niegan.

-Está a menos de medio kilómetro de aquí, no es muy grande- Marque con el marcador el lugar donde sabia estaba el pueblo, había ido tantas veces que sabía su distancia exacta en el mapa -Conozco a la gente de allí, no son muy prósperos pero trabajan duro para salir adelante-

-¿Sabes si cooperaran conmigo?- Mi oportunidad.

-No sé si contigo, los pueblos del Commonwell son muy reservados con los extraños. Pero si me llevas contigo puedo convencerlos de que te ayuden- El me miro, claramente se dio cuenta de mi intención, pero no se mostró disgustado a mis intenciones.

-De acuerdo, pero primero necesito revisar estos lugares- Dijo señalando los lugares marcados con lápiz -Codsworth dijo que debe haber algo que genera energía allí, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Por ahora asegúrate de mantener la guardia, a las cuatro de la mañana cubriré tu turno y podrás ir a dormir-

-Muchos pueblos tienen radios, y si logro ir a esos lugares podremos recoger aún más información del área-

-Aja, gracias por el consejo- Dijo mientras miraba el mapa. No me prestaba atención, eso es un problema.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- El me miro.

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Lo es- Dije decidido- Esa gente, las personas que vinieron conmigo que con gran desinterés ordenaste que trabajaran por ti, están desesperanzadas. Necesitan creer que hay una chance de sobrevivir y tú les diste algo, no esperanza, pero si motivación. Ellos trabajan ahora para su supervivencia y tú les exiges algo a cambio. Pero con el tiempo ellos necesitaran más, necesitaran esperanza- Ahora el me miraba condescendientemente.

-Explícame tu punto-

-Puede que lo hagas o puede que no. Pero necesito cerciorarme… ¿Vas a dejar a esas personas quedarse aquí?- Él se mantuvo silencioso, su rostro mostrando pocas señales de expresión.

\- Si quieren usar las casas abandonadas no tendré problemas…-

-Tal vez, pero ellos necesitaran más. Ellos necesitaran comida, agua y seguridad, al menos hasta que puedan conseguirla por su cuenta-

-Y esperas que yo se los provea.-

-Solo por ahora, hasta que tengan un huerto para conseguir comida y hayamos cavado un pozo para el agua. Hasta que tengamos las armas que necesitamos para protegernos y las camas para dormir- No me di cuenta en el momento, pero me pare y lo mire desde arriba. El solo se dedicó a seguir observándome.

-No creo que hayas entendido mis intenciones…- "Esto es malo"- Yo solo necesito a la anciana y al mecánico, el resto son peso muerto. Hice a esa pareja sembrar un huerto, no para que no tenga que mantenerlos, sino para que paguen su derecho a quedarse aquí-

"Esto es muy malo"

-Si quieren comer de mi comida y vivir en mi propiedad, tendrán que trabajar por ella. Y cuando tengan sus huertos y no necesiten mi comida, tendrán que pagarme de otra manera el hecho de que se están quedando en mi propiedad-

Hubo un ligero silencio por unos minutos, hasta que respondí.

-Realmente crees que ellos aceptaran trabajar para alguien que no conocen, y que les demanda trabajo y comida que no se merece- Creo que podría haber expresado mi opinión mejor.

-Lo único que me importa es recuperar a mi hijo. Solo eso. Todo lo demás es secundario, y si ustedes no me son útiles para eso, no me sirven-

Me levanté al sentir un golpe en el brazo, un fuerte golpe. Una patada, para ser más exacto. Abrí mis ojos, sellados por el cansancio y las lagañas y mire arriba, una mano firme en el revolver bajo mi bolsa de dormir. Pero cuando levanté mi vista vi a Sturges, parado frente a mí y con un plato en su mano.

-Uno día no voy a distinguir quien eres y voy a darte un tiro- Sturges simplemente sonrió más.

-¿Entonces quién te traería comida?- Le devolví la sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la bolsa de dormir.

-Desayuno. Me sorprende que sean tan amables después del incidente del almuerzo de ayer- pero cuando tome el plato y vi su contenido quedé perplejo. Había una especie de carne preparada con vegetales.

-Eso no es el desayuno, es el almuerzo- Mire a Sturges estupefacto.

-¿Qué hora es?- Sturges miro su muñeca.

-Según el reloj inexistente que no tengo… no sé. Pero ya es pasado el mediodía- Pero… se suponía que saldría a…

-Mierda, ¿dónde está Jonathan? El…-

-Se fue esta mañana sin ti- Fue al pueblo sin mí, ellos no le van a decir nada, no si los trataba igual que a nosotros. Lo que significa que él iba a sacarles la información de otra manera.

Deje el plato en el piso y me levanté rápidamente. Fui a la silla dónde estaba mi ropa y comencé a vestirme. Sturges se quedó detrás de mí, sorprendido por mi reacción.

-Diablos, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tengo que ir con él, se suponía que iríamos al pueblo juntos-

-Él me dijo que te dejara dormir, algo sobre no necesitar tu ayuda a donde iba- Eso me asusto más de lo que ya estaba. Las palabras de la noche anterior rondaron mi cabeza.

Termine de vestirme rápida y torpemente, mis pantalones primero, luego la camisa y finalmente el sombrero. Pero cuando quise tomar mi saco estaba en el piso, mi arma se había ido.

-¿Dónde está mi arma?-

-No lo sé, no estaba cuando entre- ¿Se la habría llevado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos planea?

Salí afuera de la casa. Tal y como Sturges dijo, era ya tarde en el día, pero no había pasado el mediodía. La verdad es que puedo entender que necesitara dormir, con todo el poco tiempo de sueño que tuve desde que salimos de Quincy, me sorprende que no me hubiera desmayado antes, además de que estuve despierto montando guardia hasta muy entrada la noche. Así que es entendible.

Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, a pesar del sonido a mi alrededor. Detrás de una de las casas podía oir el sonido de tierra siendo movida y herramientas trabajando. Posiblemente Juny Marcy trabajando la tierra detrás de una de las casas.

Me dirigí a la casa de Jonathan, muy probablemente ese robot podría ayudarme a comunicarme con el antes de que llegue al pueblo, o al menos podría decirme dónde está mi arma. Fui un estúpido al darle la dirección del pueblo, por supuesto que se iba a ir y hacer las cosas a su manera. Cuando llegue a la entrada de la puerta pude oír sonidos en la parte trasera de la casa. Sin darme cuenta fui alrededor de la casa tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba, pero cuando llegue pude oír la voz del robot y de los hermanos charlando.

-Entonces, cuando vean que el cilindro de titanio comienza a volverse rojo es cuando tiran los pedazos de acero en el horno- Cuando vi los hermanos estos estaban uno a cada lado del robot, y este estaba justo en frente de una extraña máquina, es cuadrada en forma y no muy alta de un gris oscuro. Al parecer los tres miraban el interior por un espacio en esta.

-Ah, señor Preston- Dijo el robot dando vuelta uno de sus ojos- Espero que haya dormido bien- Le dedique una sonrisa, al menos es educado.

-Gracias, apreciamos las bolsas de dormir- El robot se acercó, pero mantuvo una respetuosa distancia de mí. Mantén la calma, no hay razón para asustarse.

-No hay problema, el amo Jonathan está considerando apropiarse de unas cuantas camas que puedan usar- Eso es bueno saberlo.

-Por supuesto- dije- y nosotros nos asegurarnos de no ser una carga-

-Estupendo-

-Mi arma…-

-A si…- Me interrumpió antes de terminar- Se encuentra en el garaje, espere aquí un segundo- Y con eso voló a gran velocidad lejos de mí, dejándonos a los hermanos y a mi. Realmente no había hablado mucho con ellos, pero suenan a buena gente por lo que el robot dijo el día anterior.

-Kant y Jenny, ¿Verdad?-

-Y tú eres…-

-Presto, Preston Garvey. De la Milicia-

-¿Los Minutemen? Escuche de esos…- Dijo Jenny mirando a su hermano- Pero pensé que habían muerto todos en un pueblo-

Quincy

-No todos-

-Aquí esta, señor Preston- Dijo el robot mientras cargaba mi rifle hacia mí, seguía exactamente igual- Lamento el incidente, pero el amo Jonathan quiso inspeccionar su arma particular antes de irse-

-Él fue…-

-Fue revisar unos lugares que serían interesantes. Debería volver pronto-

-No fue al pueblo-

-Por supuesto que no, él dijo que esperaría a que usted despierte, pero que no se sentaría con los brazos cruzados- "Gracias a todo" Mi corazón se relajó con gran felicidad.

-Gracias…entonces, ¿eso es una fundidora?-

-Así es, capaz de alcanzar temperaturas de hasta ocho mil grados, suficiente para reciclar acero, y la maquina junto a esta trabaja el acero en la forma que coloques en la computadora-

-Muy impresionante. Nunca termina de sorprenderme las maravillas del pasado- Yo solo quería hacer algo de charla, pero Codswhorth estuvo en silencio por un segundo.

-En realidad, el amo Jonathan construyó está máquina- Eso si me sorprendió.-La construyó de cero cuando sólo tenía diecinueve años-

-¿Construyó una fundidora de acero a los diecinueve?-

-Es impresionante- Dijo Kant. "Es un gran luchador, con una puntería letal, ¿y además un ingeniero? Esto ya resultaba hasta gracioso, pero la oportunidad de seguir aprendiendo estaba aún abierta.

-¿Quién le enseñó a disparar y luchar si él es un mecánico?-

-Mecánico, ingeniero militar e informático, inventor y desarrollador de software. Esos son sus títulos. Pero su padre siempre quiso que él se dedicará a ser soldado, el negocio familiar dijo, así que desde que era un niño él aprendió a serlo-

-Supongo que en algún punto de su vida el decidió que quería ser otra cosa- No sé qué pensar, si su padre era un soldado era o un mercenario independiente o una Astillero. Y la verdad no sé cuál es peor. Por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, pero rápidamente volvió a hablar.

-El placer del amo siempre fue la tecnología, aún desde su tierna infancia. Es por eso que decidió que…-

-Ah, señor Jonathan- Mi sangre se congelo y me di vuelta rápidamente, pero él no estaba allí- Si señor… no señor. De hecho él está aquí frente a mí… sí señor, se lo diré. El amo Jonathan desea vernos en el puente de la entrada cuando llegue. Llegará en unos minutos- Eso me llamo la atención.

-¿Él no está aquí?-

-No, solo me hablo por el comunicador.-

Pero antes de irme aún tenía una duda.

-¿Porque fue solo?-

-Dijo que no confiaba en que usted hiciera todo lo que él le dijera-

-Está bien- El robot fue hacia la fundidora y presiono un botón, que hizo que se apagara la máquina. Después de eso floto fuera del patio trasero, posiblemente al puente. No lo seguí, me tomé un par de segundos antes, lo último que necesitaba era que un Mr. Handy me diera órdenes, yo soy un oficial de los Minutemen, aún si soy el último. Me di la vuelta y vi a los hermanos, en ningún momento me plantee la opción de hablarles. Ellos son algo de Jonathan, posiblemente empleados, pero ellos podían darme una mejor idea de con quien estoy lidiando.

Pero el resultado de la minúscula conversación fue que ellos apenas lo conocían, que ellos habían sido secuestrados por saqueadores en este mismo pueblo y que él hizo una distracción suficiente para que pudieran escapar. Pero cuando la chica hablo pude notar cierta satisfacción, en especial cuando hablaba de cómo había matado a los saqueadores y torturado a otro.

No me calmo en lo más mínimo, y no me dijo nada nuevo sobre esta persona. Es hábil, letal e incomprensiblemente brutal. Lo cual daba aún más peso a las palabras de ayer.

Dijeron que llevaba un traje que los habitantes de los Vault usaban, así que debo suponer que él estaba en uno, pero eso traía la duda de como había entrado en una casa que nadie había podido. El robot lo reconoció, así que es posible que lo estuviera esperando, lo cual traía una nueva serie de preguntas. Él podría haber robado el traje y el pip-boy de un cadáver, esos trajes son muy útiles por su resistencia a la radiación, y las computadoras portátiles tienen inmensa demanda.

Pero algo que dijo el hermano, Kant, me resulto interesante.

-… cuando fue a su casa me pregunta a gritos que año era, y cuando se lo dije el robot le dijo algo que no llegue a oír y se desmayó-

-¿Desmayo?-

-Es una forma de decirlo…- Dijo la hermana- Se puso a gritar como un loco y luego cayó al piso desmayado-

Mientras caminaba hacia el puente me mantuve pensando en porque el saber en qué año estaba era tan traumatizante, pero ninguna idea era lo suficientemente seria como para siquiera considerarla posible.

Claro que deje todas esas ideas estúpidas cuando llegue a ver el puente. En este vi a Jonathan, pero detrás de él había otros dos robots. Dos Mr. Handy, pulpos metálicos con tres falanges, una gran esfera de donde sale un propulsor de bajo calor, y tres ojos robóticos como los de caracoles. Los dos estaban perfectamente destrozados, a uno de los handy les faltaba todo el domo de la cabeza, dejando el motor y circuitos descubiertos, y solo tenía dos apéndices, mientras que el otro tenía solo un ojo y estaba cubierto de lodo.

Por un instante pensé que soñaba y me acerque sin saber muy bien que haría una vez estuviera frente a él y Codsworth. Apenas estuve a suficiente distancia pude entrar en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Espero que te sean de ayuda, no operan a su máxima capacidad, pero los reprograme para que te hagan caso-

-Por supuesto señor, serán de gran utilidad-

-Bien, comiencen con lo primero que te pedí y avancen de ahí- Codsworth dio vuelta y volvió a la casa, los nuevos robots lo siguieron como una seguidilla en línea recta.

-Estás listo-

-Eh, si… ¿De dónde sacaste los robots?- Jonathan usaba la misma armadura que ayer, los agujeros y abolladuras habían sido cubiertos, y sus brazos se veían aún más fibrosos.

-Los dos Mr. Handy estaban tirados en la parte trasera de una cabaña abandonada, uno había sido completamente desguazado, y el otro estaba hundido en lodo. - Dijo mientras revisaba lo que solo puedo describir como la pistola más hermosa que vi en mi vida, grande y plateada reflejaba la tenue luz del día.- Serán útiles-

-Bueno, em… me alegro por tu descubrimiento- Pero antes de preguntarle a donde había ido, él se dio la vuelta.

-Sigamos, dirígeme al pueblo- Lo seguí mientras él se alejaba y terminaba de guardar su arma en su cintura. Yo tome mi mosquete y gire la manivela para cargar los cuatro tiros que podía usar.

Cuando salimos del pueblo todos mi sentidos estaban en alerta, listos para cualquier cosa. Seguiré el camino hasta la estación de servicio y de allí seguiríamos por el suroeste hasta llegar a Albernhaty. Debería ser solo media hora, a menos que encontremos problemas en el camino. Lo cual es más que probable.

Cruzamos el puente y pude ver, a lo lejos, la estación de servicio. Seguimos caminando en bajada, dirigiéndonos a esta, Jonathan caminando detrás mío con su traje extraño. Verlo caminar me daba cierto escalofrió, pero era más por el aspecto aterrador de la armadura que el llevaba. Lo hacía ver extraño y alienígena. Aun las Super armaduras se ven medianamente decentes y familiares. Es normal verlos alrededor del Commonwell, ya sea en manos de mercenarios o de saqueadores, o protegiendo Ciudad Diamante, o el Rascacielos. Pero la de el era como si mezclaras una armadura de combate con un cubre todo de metal. Los músculos de los brazos y piernas eran como músculos poderosos y marcados de fibras de acero, y el visor del casco era una gran línea de lo que solo puedo describir como vidrio purpura. Es extraña y alienígena. Como la que usaría uno de los villanos de las historietas de antes de la guerra que leía de pequeño.

Pero también eran las armas que llevaba. Cuatro pistolas bajo el saco y un fusil de asalto en las manos, el se veía totalmente amenazante y peligroso. La verdad es que comparado con el, yo me veía patético.

Llegamos a la estación, era divertido verla, con su gran cartel mostrando el precio de la gasolina cuando las bombas cayeron, hasta el gran cohete rojo en el techo. Es algo curioso, antes de la guerra la gente ponía cohetes en todo.

-¿Por qué crees que ponían tantos cohetes? Es decir, todo lo que he visto a lo largo de mi vida siempre tiene un cohete, o bombas. Siempre supuse que lo hacían por la guerra-

-Se llama catarsis. Tenía tanto miedo al apocalipsis nuclear que le seguiría a la guerra que convirtieron esas armas de destrucción masiva en algo divertido e inocente. Ponían misiles y cohetes en todo, hasta en las cunas de bebes- Me sorprendió que respondiera, lo que dije fue más un intento de romper el silencio del camino que la búsqueda de una autentica conversación. Pero no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Ja, me pregunto qué dirían las personas del pasado sobre el mundo que heredamos- Pero no me respondió, me di vuelta, el solo me miraba a mí y al paisaje.

-Supongo que dirían que es muy diferente-

-Si… supongo que si-

-¿Ahora por dónde?-

-Suroeste, fuera del camino- El asintió y continúo. Manteniendo el silencio del camino.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana, pensé que planeabas ir directamente al pueblo?-

-Hay siete lugares cerca de mi casa que tienen valor estratégico. Fui a visitar los más importantes-

-¿Los cuales fueron?-

-Una estación de satélites al oeste, una cantera en dirección similar y una planta de reciclaje- Me miro cuando menciono la última- No pude ir allí, ya que encontré los robots en el camino y tuve que repararlos-

-¿Porque querrías ir a una estación de satélites?- Esos lugares son usualmente el escondite de toda clase de escoria, fácilmente defendible, los ladrones y asesinos del páramo buscan lugares así para crear sus bases de operaciones desde donde atacar lugares que tuvieran comida o equipo que ellos quisieran.

\- Hay al menos diecisiete satélites que siguen operativos en el espacio. Tres meteorológicos, dos de radio y uno espía del ejercito de los estados unidos, y todos necesitan códigos de acceso que están en esa estación-

-¿Y… encontraste los códigos que necesitabas?- Eso me pareció muy surreal, satélites capases de predecir el clima. "Podría predecir cuándo llegaría la próxima tormenta verde. Esa cosa podría salvar la vida de cientos".

-Solo el de los meteorológicos y uno de radio. Los otros estaban en computadores completamente destruidas- Algo en eso pareció molestarlo. -Toda esa tecnología perdida… destruida por algo tan estúpido como petróleo-

-Cierto… ¿Por qué fuiste a esa cantera?-

-Codsworth detecto fuentes de energía desde allí, así que quise investigar. Resulta que alguien intentaba hacer arrancar un generador con baterías de fusión-

-¿Saqueadores?-

-No lo sé, pero me dispararon así que supongo que sí. ¿Por qué hay tantos saqueadores en la zona?-

-Algunas personas prefieren robar antes que construir- Aunque el hecho de que te disparen no es una señal de que son saqueadores. La gente es desconfiada en el Commonwealth.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian-

Mantuvimos la marcha, interrumpiendo el silencio por ocasionales preguntas o comentarios. Tuvimos pocos incidentes, nada más de él deteniéndose un momento para beber algo de agua. Fue en ese momento que comencé a preguntarme cuanto tiempo había permanecido despierto. Si él se había ido antes a esos lugares estratégicos antes de despertarme, entonces él estaba despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana cundo me relevo. Realmente es capaz de permanecer sin descanso después de todo lo que paso el día de ayer.

A juzgar por la manera en que camina puedo notar que él también está alerta. Sus pasos son cuidadosos y controlados, pero también están hechos de una manera que le permitirá correr en el instante en que algo salga mal. El claramente sabía moverse, pero es extraño que aun pueda moverse así después de no dormir por tanto tiempo. Al menos ocho horas, pero el permaneció despierto antes, desde el día de ayer.

El realmente planea no perder tiempo. Y realmente me preocupo en un momento que él podía, en su afán de ahorrar tiempo, sacar la información de manera violenta. Así que le di una advertencia.

-Escucha, conozco a las personas de ese pueblo. Son todos granjeros que tratan de ganarse la vida lo mejor que pueden con lo que la tierra y sus animales le proveen. Cuando lleguemos preferiría que me dejaras hablar a mí-

-De acuerdo- La verdad es que si hubiera sabido que sería tan fácil le habría dicho lo que le dije antes.

-Excelente- Por ahora todo bien.

"Veamos cuánto dura" Recuerdo pensar.

Vi a lo lejos la torre eléctrica que está en el centro del pueblo, es la señal de que estamos cerca y cuando llegamos a la explanada supe que falta poco. La verdad es que estoy emocionado de ver a la gente de Alberthany después de tanto tiempo. Aun antes de la masacre de Quincy, habían pasado meses desde que visitaba el pueblo.

"Me pregunto si Blake sigue siendo el alcalde" Y cuando pensé en el pensé en Jessi, su bella sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos. Me recordaba los buenos tiempos, en que pasábamos horas disfrutando del pueblo cuando protegía la granja en mis primeros días. La verdad es que no espero que siga viviendo en esa granja. Ella siempre soñó con ver todo el Commonwell, pero no le interesaba hacerlo con los minutemen. Ella solo quería vagar por allí, viendo y descubriendo cosas nuevas.

"Espero que le este yendo bien"

Pero a pocos metros el me detuvo y me puso detrás du una gran roca. Antes de que le dijera nada puso su mano en mi boca. La placa de metal de su casco me miraba y me hizo señas para que mirara. Me asome al borde y vi el pueblo. Era tal y como lo recordaba: Al menos una docena de casas de varios pisos con grandes campos alrededor donde la gente trabajaba. La plantación iba bien, podía notar a muchas personas cuidando los cultivos, cortando las hojas secas o removiendo la tierra, pero en esta note personas que las patrullaban. Rápidamente tome mi rifle y observe con la mira.

"Oh diablos"

Saqueadores, docenas de ellos iban y venían alrededor del pueblo, varios estaban en el centro, y uno en particular estaba violando a una joven en el medio de la plaza central. La gente que no trabajaba los cultivos a punta de pistola, estaba atada, presenciando la violación. Las mujeres estaban separadas de los hombres, posiblemente para sufrir el mismo destino que la mujer en la plaza. Los animales ya no estaban, posiblemente fueron lo primero que ellos mataron tras instalarse en el pueblo, dándose un manjar en la carne que las personas de Alberthany tardaron años en criar.

La escena en su totalidad me daba repugnancia, me llenaba de ira e impotencia y por primera vez me sentí alegrado de que Jonathan, la maquina asesina que parecia carecer de cualquier sensación de culpa, estuviera a mi lado.

-Saqueadores. ¿Cuál es el plan?- El hecho otro vistazo por el borde y volvió a si. Toco uno de los botones de su traje y me miro.

-Cuenta hasta sesenta, y cuando llegues a cero comienza a dispararles-

-¿Ese es tu plan?-

-Solo hazlo…- Y apretando uno de los botones desapareció, dejando un espacio vacío junto a mí. Podía ver el aire distorsionarse a su alrededor, pero también podía darme cuenta de que los saqueadores no lo verían. No hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que él se fue, sin darme cuenta cuando y sin verlo irse. Y yo me limite a contar.


	4. El alquimista del monstruo

_**Alquimista.**_

 _"Te digo que este es. Este es el caso que me devolverá al juego."_

 _"Nunca dije que no fuera este, pero…"_

 _"Un joven nacido en américa con ciudadanía aun cuando sus padres son de Taiwan, tiene quince años, trabaja para un hombre que lo explota doce horas y, de la nada, lo arrestan por, y escucha esto, posesión de propaganda subversiva"_

 _"Dijiste que era culpable"_

 _"Dije que el tenía una copia de El Contrato Social, y que si bien está dentro de la llamada literatura amarilla, no es ilegal poseerlo. Además, la única razón por la que el soldado encontró el libro fue porque lo detuvo y reviso su mochila sin una orden."_

 _"El chico se la dio"_

 _Jonathan, cuando un soldado te pide tu mochila, tú no te niegas."_

 _"Claro que sí, en la constitución dice…"_

 _"No todo el mundo se sabe la constitución de memoria"_

 _"Entonces, ¿Qué harás?"_

 _"Es claro que el soldado lo eligió intencionalmente debido a su color de piel. Y el jurado lo vera así. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es reclamar que la inspección fue inconstitucional y el chico será liberado. Puede que los padres tengan que pagar una multa por el libro, pero aun así estoy segura que lo ganare."_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Cuando volví del frente me pediste que mantuviera un bajo perfil… Pero tu no, y ya hiciste que alguien te atacara"_

 _"Es diferente. Ademas, tu ya lo solucionaste"_

 _"Ese no es el punto, esas personas te atacaron porque decidiste salir con todo y proteger a alguien que ellos no querrían que protegieras. Y si hay algo que aprendí con mi padre y el ejército es que los soldados se defienden entre ellos. Si te metes con uno, todos se levantaran para defenderlo. En especial debido a lo que hice en Anchorage"_

 _"Es diferente…y tu dijiste que no hablaríamos de eso…"_

 _"Ellos usaran mis acciones y tu defensa a ese chico para justificar medidas. El ejercito no temerán usar los medios para hacerte quedar como una socialista, o peor"_

 _"Esto no se trata de eso. Es DEVIDO a que amo a mi país que voy a defender a este chico. Sus padres vinieron a américa a darle una mejor vida a su hijo. Es mi deber como ciudadana el darle la mejor defensa que pueda. Y si con eso puedo mostrarle a la firma que mi licencia por maternidad no me oxido y quieren tenerme de nuevo, entonces mejor aún"_

 _"Se que no lo haces por eso. Podre no darme cuenta de muchas otras cosas, pero sé que no lo haces por eso"_

 _"Oh, y dime señor que ahora de la nada entiende las emociones de los demás, ¿Por qué lo hago?"_

 _"Simple, eres una buena persona. La mas generosa del mundo si puedo darme el lujo de decirlo."_

 _"Si puedes"_

 _"Solo prométeme que no dejaras que nada te pase"_

 _"Tranquilo, quien querría lastimar a una mujer que solo defiende la justicia y la verdad"_

Tim el alquimista es el nombre que me dieron, pero honestamente pueden irse al demonio con él.

La verdad es que decir que soy un alquimista es de lo más insultante, pero supongo que ser llamado alquimista y que te respeten es mejor que no ser llamado eso y que te maten. Mientras miro el camino de Lexington con la mira de mi rifle no puedo evitar sentir que fui estafado en estar aquí. Aun cuando todos los demás también fueron forzados a mantener guardia por las próximas cinco horas. Cinco horas de estar sentado en un techo, mirando la nada del Commonwell en el anochecer, sin poder bajar a comer, tomar, o estar con Roja.

Así que ahora tengo que esperar a que mi turno termine y el estúpido de Carlos ocupe mi lugar. Pero en lo personal, esto es solo una de las razones por lo que estoy enojado. La principal razón es por lo de ayer, y lo de esta mañana.

Es muy fácil preparar drogas, solo necesitas los ingredientes, el material y el laboratorio, a eso le sumas el saber cómo y tienes drogas, eso es lo mío, es a lo que me dedico, eso y la poca medicina que conozco. Esas son las únicas razones por la que ese montón de idiotas no me disparo hace tres años y en lugar de eso me dieron un lugar cómodo donde dormir. Es por eso que cuando esos idiotas fueron masacrados por los otros idiotas, esos otros idiotas no me mataron como a un pequeño perro.

Entonces podemos todos acordar que fueron también las drogas la razón por la que Jared no me metió un tiro en la nuca como a los otros idiotas. Resulta que las drogas son una manera rápida y eficiente de atraer gente dispuesta a ser tratada como un perro, o ser perros. Y yo podía producir en el laboratorio de ese tipo, que es enorme y perfectamente equipado, enormes cantidades de drogas. Jet, Psyco, Mentats, Buffout, y todas las mierdas hibridas que se les ocurran.

También puedo hacer medicamentos, pero rara vez me los piden.

Los primeros dos meses no era tan malo, yo hacia las drogas, ellos me alimentaban y protegían y todos contentos. El problema fue que con el tiempo todos se dieron cuenta de una realidad: Yo estaba a cargo. Igual que con los idiotas de hace tres años y a lo largo de la vida, el que hace las drogas domina a los drogadictos. Ninguno de esos idiotas se dio cuenta que en menos de tres meses hacían todo lo que quisiera a cambio de una inyección, una píldora o un inhalador. Lida fue la primera en ofrecerme el trato, se metió desnuda en mi habitación y me dijo que si la mantenía bien en Jet me dejaría cogerla cuando quisiera. Bien por mí, la verdad, el Jet te hace mierda la garganta y la cabeza, pero el rostro se mantiene intacto, y el cuerpo no se pudrirá si la mantengo bien alimentada. Además, Jet es tan fácil de hacer como excremento. Literalmente, se hace con excremento.

Pero a los cuatro meses muchos de los tipos de Jared me hacían más caso a mi que a él, así que el decidió tenerme corto y asegurarse de que no intentara nada. Pero el era tan drogadicto como los demás, constantemente me pedía que le hiciera nuevos tipos de inyecciones, píldoras e inhaladores, siempre diciendo esas estupideces de las visiones que le permitirían ver el futuro, y su destino como el monstruo que previeron que seria y Mama No-Se-Cuanto y su súper poder. Pero cuando empecé a ganar influencia con sus hombres él se asustó y dejo de drogarse. Y lo hizo a lo grande cuando se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo gritando:

-No son las drogas… soy yo. No soy el indicado-

Eso me alegro, él no es un idiota, él es listo, pero algo obsesivo, el dejar las drogas haría mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Y ahí fue cuando el control que él puso en mi, los meses de tener gente en mi espalda y controlar mis horarios y visitas se acabaron.

Y comenzó mi explotación.

Jared hizo correr la voz de que estaba dando drogas a cambio de trabajo y de la nada todos los drogadictos de Concord, Lexington y Boston comenzaron a venir, a tal punto que tuvimos que poner torretas para evitar un alzamiento de los que no eran aceptados en las puertas. Y esa cantidad de malditos drogadictos se tradujo en mi teniendo que de la nada producir diez veces más, lo cual requirió que ampliara mi laboratorio, consiguiera más materia prima, y durmiera menos.

El laboratorio fue un problema, ya que hay pocas maquinas que harían mi trabajo mas eficiente y todas las maquinas que usaba eran basura rearmada con piezas de antes de la guerra, lo cual lo hace todo más difícil. Necesitaba maquinas más grandes, que pudieran generar grandes cantidades por tanda, lo cual me daría menos trabajo.

Los Astilleros se encargaron de eso. Un dia llegaron y a cambio de que les mandáramos gente que supiera disparar y no estuviera demasiado quebrada, nos darían equipo especializado y preparado para producir drogas. Pronto mi laboratorio se volvió el triple de grande. Lo cual me hacía feliz.

Las materias primas eran fáciles de conseguir, solo había que hacer a los drogadictos pagar las drogas con el doble de lo que costaba prepararlas, lo cual era poco tras la expancion. El problema más grande era yo.

Cuando trabajas más de quince horas al día, preparando las soluciones, separando los compuestos, controlando los hornos y las centrifugadoras, asegurándome de que nada explotara, se vuelve muy posible que falle, y que algo explote. Nada explotaba, ya que soy muy metódico, pero el cansancio me hace cometer errores, perder materiales, quemar mezclas y arruinar soluciones. Al mes estaba completamente vacío, y tenía muy poca energía.

Más y más drogadictos, muchos morían de sobredosis y otros quedaban tan rotos que Jared llegaba a la conclusión de que no le servían en sus experimentos.

Los muertos me servían en mis descansos, cuando los abría en un intento por aprender de medicina y saber cómo hacer más puras mis drogas. Los rotos eran otro tema, ocupaban espacio y comida y muchas veces Jared los uso como carne de cañón para sacarse ghouls y otras alimañas de encima.

Los quebrados eran molestos, y entre ellos estaba Roja.

Ella tenía un problema con Mentats, una especie de necesidad de ser lista. Sospecho que es un complejo de inferioridad, ya que por su apariencia ella no la necesitaba. Sus pechos estaban bien, sus piernas mejor, pero la mejor parte era su trasero, grande y firme. Y a cambio de cinco Mentats al dia me dejaba usarlo.

Asi que no todo está mal, pero entre las quince horas de trabajo diario, y Lida y Roja, ya no dormia, y si intento rechazar a alguna, me fuerzan a tener sexo, por miedo a que no les de la droga. Aunque esa es Lida mayormente.

Al segundo mes de esta explotación ya estaba en las ultimas, y listo para probar suerte y largarme.

Hasta que un dia, exactamente ayer, cuando estábamos en el medio del almuerzo, alguien le dijo algo a Jared.

Yo estaba comiendo junto a el, cuando este tipo entro en el comedor, no recuerdo el nombre, era uno de los idiotas. Dijo que había visto un grupo de personas, un hombre con sombrero de vaquero y una anciana. Jared enloqueció, diciendo que era ella, y que debían conseguirla a ella y a la visión. Y asi fue como casi cincuenta tontos, quebrados en su mayoría, fueron a buscar a una anciana bajo la promesa de un kilo de la droga que quisieran, arruinándome aún más el día.

Pase toda la tarde de ese dia preparando un kilo de algunas de las que me faltaban, luego llego Lida, por supuesto, diciendo que estaba deprimida y que necesitaba Jet. Ella, por supuesto, ignora que tras usar Jet sientes euforia y siempre te sientes cansado y triste después, pero lo ignore. Ella me bajo los pantalones y comenzó a lo suyo. Siempre empieza asi, y estuvo buena, pero la verdad estaba tan cansado que no podía acabar de disfrutarlo. Seguía pensando en si debía escapar o no, y mi cabeza daba vueltas entre el miedo, el cansancio y el placer. Pero al menos era una distracción.

Por al menos cinco minutos, hasta que Lupa entro corriendo, diciendo que Jared quería verme. Mande a ese idiota al demonio y fui con el al salón de ensamblado de la fábrica, donde organizamos los ataques y tomamos las votaciones. Ahora está llena de drogadictos, y apostadores, revolcándose en su mugre y reproduciéndose como cerdos solo para satisfacer uno de los experimentos de Jared para conseguir esta Visión.

Fui el último en llegar, y estaba listo para mandar a Jared al demonio cuando dijo una simple oración.

-No hemos recibido ninguna respuesta de Greg y los tipos que enviamos a Concord- Eso si era una sorpresa, pero en ese entonces pensé las cosas con mente fría.

-Solo envía a alguien a ver que paso, y diles a tus hombres en el pueblo que tomamos que se mantengan en alerta. Por lo que sabemos los idiotas están en algún poblado de Concord robando y violando a los habitantes. Ese es uno de los riesgos de enviar grupos de saqueo grandes- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, incluso Jared, pero solo para demostrar que era el que tomaba las decisiones dijo que enviaría un grupo de cinco hombres y otros dos a Concord para asegurarse que los muchachos en el poblado estaban bien. Pero se negó a poner en alerta a la gente del pueblo.

"Tu decisión, idiota" recuerdo que pensé. El resto del día lo pase como siempre. En el laboratorio o en el salón apostando drogas por favores, que siempre ganaba.

Por la noche Roja vino, ella es más amable que Lida, tal vez porque las mentats le frieron el cerebro y actúa como una mocosa retardada, pero es más amable. A ella le hablo de mis problemas, antes y después del sexo. Ella se veía más normal, menos sedada y el sexo fue, extrañamente, mejor de lo usual. Ella se movió más e incluso tomo iniciativa.

Me beso, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero nunca lo hacía de la manera que lo hizo. Con pasión y lengua.

Y fue esa noche la primera en que ella y yo dormimos en la misma cama. Cuando desperté ella estaba sujeta a mi pecho y me encontré preguntándome si ella me quería. Pero no tenía tiempo para soñar despierto, me levante, vesti y fui al laboratorio. Pero cuando entre, Jared estaba ahí.

-Todos están muertos-

-¿Qué?-

-Muertos, todos. Despedazados por una bestia que solo puedo asumir fue un deathclaw-

-¿Y cómo es eso mi problema?-

-Quiero preparar a más de esos drogadictos para que vayan a Concord. Para eso necesito más drogas- ¨Por supuesto, dale a esos idiotas drogas y armas, no se les ocurrirá nada estúpido¨

-Están en el almacén como siempre, solo tómalas son tuyas- Pero claro que no lo son, son mías y él tiene que pedir permiso porque sabe que si no lo hace no le fabricare más. Pero cuando hablo de cómo algunos de sus esos hombres que envió parecían asesinados con balas y no garras, comencé a preocuparme. Lo último que necesitábamos era una guerra de bandas.

Así que simplemente le dije que me tomaría el resto de la tarde y que habría aún más droga mañana, cuando los lotes que necesitaban fermentar estuvieran listos. No me importaba lo que me decía, no podía quedarme allí, así que salí del laboratorio y fui de nuevo a mi habitación.

Roja seguía allí. Aun desnuda.

-Podrías irte a tu cuarto- Ella me miro con una sonrisa, no su usual sonrisa estúpida. Esta era más normal.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Tal vez pueda limpiar y cocinarte- Me tomo un segundo procesar lo que me acababa de decir. Fue algo tan surreal y su voz tan aniñada que no pude evitar reir.

-No necesito una criada o mayordoma o lo que sea…- Pero ella me interrumpió.

-No como eso, como tu novia-

-¿Qué?-

-Hemos estado saliendo y teniendo sexo por casi tres meses, creo que deberíamos vivir juntos- Ella… ella creía que yo era su novio? ¿Ella creía que estábamos saliendo?

-Yo no soy tu novio- Su rostro se consterno, como si realmente estuviera triste.

-Pero…pero tu tomaste mi virginidad- "Si claro, tu no eras virgen"

-Escucha, yo no soy tu novio. Soy tu proveedor, tu y yo teníamos sexo porque querías drogas. ¿Recuerdas?- Al decir eso ella volvió a sonreír.

-Si… pero eso era antes-

-¿Antes?- Ella rio traviesamente. No de manera sexy, sino como una niñita que tiene un secreto.

-Sí, anoche me porte como te gusta y nos unimos. Tú no eres como los otros hombre aquí, tu siempre me hablas bien, tienes paciencia y me escuchas…- "Te hablo bien porque me das lastima, te tengo paciencia porque eventualmente escuchas y te escucho porque tú me escuchas"

-Eso es solo porque soy amable-

-Exacto, eres amable. Tú me gustas y eres el más amable de los hombres aquí- No es muy difícil, había hombres aquí que violarían la cabeza de un cadáver en un ataque de psyco, pero ese comentario me hizo pensar.

-¿Los otros hombres aquí te lastiman?-

-Lo hacían, pero cuando empezamos a tener sexo se detuvieron- No quieren hacerme enojar y que los deje sin drogas. –Ninguno era tan gentil como tú, tú me acaricias mientras lo haces, ellos me tiraban del pelo y otras cosas-

Eso me dolió. Me dio una sensación de celos, lo cual debería ser imposible dado que siempre había visto estas relaciones como un negocio. Ellas me dan sus cuerpo, yo les doy mi saber en un producto. Pero saber que esos idiotas la habían violado me daba asco, no solo porque indirectamente mi miembro había tocado el de ellos. Supongo que sentía lastima por ella, y no quería que llorara.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Me gustaría que vivamos juntos. Que hagamos oficial nuestra relación- Dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó dejándome admirar su cuerpo desnudo- Y entonces yo te tendré para mi sola y tú me tendrás para ti solo- "Quiere que sea su novio".

Había muchos huecos en esa lógica, para empezar, decir que una mujer es tuya es una buena manera para que otros hombres la violen, es solo natural. Pero era irreal que ella pensara que me gustaba, o que yo le gustaba a ella. Ella está enferma, y no en la manera patética de los otros, como Lida que aun cuando me deja penetrarla me insulta y trata como a cualquier otro hombre, ella es tan inofensiva que da lástima. Supongo que fue la lastima también lo que me hizo decir lo que dije.

-Está bien- Ella salto como una niñita y me beso. Fue ese beso otra vez, ese beso profundo y pasional que me hizo abrazarla y pegarla a mí, ese beso me hizo sentir completo. Cuando nos separamos ya no estaba cansado, no estaba enojado o fastidiado. Solo excitado, muy excitado.

-Puedo sentir que quieres hacerlo- Me dijo ella, a lo que yo respondí moviendo la cabeza como un idiota- Bueno, como tu novia es mi obligación satisfacerte, pero como mi novio tú debes satisfacerme también, así que mejor esfuérzate esta noche-

-¿Eh?- Recuerdo que tuve un pensamiento más como: "¿Qué? ¿No ahora?"

-Hoy en la noche tu y yo dormiremos en el mismo cuarto por primera vez como pareja, así que me asegurare de que sea especial- Sonrió- Traeré Nuka-Cherry y te preparare una linda cena- Me encanta la Nuka –Cherry, ella se dio cuenta.

Y por alguna razón quise respetar eso, ella iba a hacer su primera noche conmigo especial, así que lo respetaría. Con todas mis fuerzas me aguante en la habitación mientras ella se vestía, me senté en la cama viéndola ponerse su ropa poco a poco, pero tras vestirse comenzó a acomodar la habitación. Tiraba las latas de la mesa, acomodaba los libros y revistas sobre los muebles en un solo lugar, incluso lavo los platos. A los pocos minutos me sentí algo tonto estando allí, así que me levante y decidí ayudarla. Acomode la cama, puse mi equipo médico y químico en un rincón donde no estorbaría y, tras casi media hora, ella y yo limpiamos la habitación.

-Ahora se ve más cómoda- Dijo con cierta satisfacción, pero tras eso se acostó en la cama, efectivamente deshaciéndola. Ignore eso y mire el reloj en la pared, eran las tres de la tarde, habíamos perdido el almuerzo, pero yo tenía una idea para recuperarlo.

-Ya que tu me prepararas la cena hoy, quieres que te prepare el almuerzo- Roja sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ire a traer algunas cosas del almacén-

-Espera- Tome su mano rápidamente- Solo… no le digas a nadie sobre nosotros, no queremos que se pongan celosos- Ella asintió y salió por la puerta. El almuerzo seria una basura, solo hay basura en el almacén. Pero era la intención lo que servía.

Cuando ella llego lo hizo cargando tres latas de conserva, un tato y dos zanahorias. Claramente no les dio nada.

-Perdona que no traje mas, pero dijo que si quería mas tenia que…-

-Se lo que él te querría pedir. No le dijiste nada sobre para que era la comida…-

-Por supuesto que no- Ella fue y dejo todo en la cocina. Mientras yo me pusea preparar la comida. Con lo que tenia podia preparar al menos un guiso. Corte el tato y las zanahorias, vacie las latas en una holla y lo cocine todo en un solo guiso marron y viscoso.

Pero cuando lo servi en la mesa ella lo comio como un manjar, chupando la cuchara.

-Estuvo muy bueno- Dijo sonriendo. Yo también sonreía.

-Ven aquí- Le dije calmadamente, ella me miro calmada, se levanto y fue hacia mi lado de la mesa.-Siéntate- Le dije señalando mi regazo. Pero ella se mostró resistente a la idea.

-Lo haremos en la noche- Le tome el brazo y la hice sentarse, ella parecía sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos besarnos ¿no?- Ella no negó nada, simplemente sonrió y me beso. De nuevo. Beso pasional y profundo que disfrute enormemente.

¿Por qué me sentía así? No es amor, eso lo sé, lo he sentido antes, pero es una sensación extraña y profunda, muy irreal en mí. De la nada volvía a ser un adolecente pecoso besando, erróneamente, a la chica linda. Me sentía bien, pero no excitado. Por un minuto parecía que ella se iba a detener, pero tras un segundo de respiro ella volvió a lo suyo. Y fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta. Su olor, su sabor, su sonido, todo en ella me hacía sentir así, todos los factores en ella me daban la máxima satisfacción.

Me separe, ella me miro confundida.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pero yo solo sonreí.

-Esta noche no vamos a tener sexo, vamos a hacer el amor- Y ella sonrió, me abrazo y me susurro.

-Sera mágico-

Por supuesto que lo iba a ser. Ella iba mostrarme más de sus hermosas piernas y su bello rostro, iba a disfrutar de su aroma y su sabor. Y ella, ella iba a disfrutarme. Esta vez no iba a simplemente violarla consensualmente, no iba a darme un minuto de placer con su cuerpo. Iba a tomarme mi tiempo, iba a gozar de ella y le iba a dar el todo de mi para que ella no lo olvidara.

No la amo, pero su cuerpo es perfecto para mí. Y esta noche iba ser la mejor noche.

Excepto que no lo fue. Porque no bien una hora antes de que cerrara el laboratorio, y me dirigiera a mi habitación a disfrutar de mi nuevo hallazgo, Carlos vino y me hizo ir a lo de Jared. Lo cual claro, ya me tenía enojado.

Pero cuando estuvimos en el piso de ensamblaje en la habitación de Jared pude ver a todos los idiotas que eran sus segundos al mando dentro. Eran seis, uno más idiota que el otro. Pero Jared no lo era, y estaba enojado, lo cual era malo. El simplemente extendió una mano y presiono una tecla. El audio salió del computador.

-Jared tenemos un problema, unos desgraciados nos están atacando. Parecen ser solo un mercenarios pero estoy seguro de que hay más. Nada grave, solo pensé que querrías saber- Esa era la inconfundible voz de Claus, él estaba en Albernathy, una granja que tomamos hacia solo unos días. Ellos se aseguraban de que la comida llegara a nosotros y ellos podían divertirse siendo alcaldes del pueblo.

-Vas a enviar a la gente que pidió- Jared parecía fastidiado.

-No, primero quise confirmar la información, así que volví a llamar. Pero nadie contesto. Nadie a contestado en las últimas seis horas- Ahí estaba el problema.

Así que Jared comenzó a perder la cabeza y a insultarnos a todos, en especial a mí. Lo cual me enojo mucho. Yo estaba en esta fábrica para hacer las drogas que quisiera y a cambio tenía una vida segura.

Así que esa es la primera razón por la que estoy enojado. Porque Jared me insulta sin razón y yo solo debo tomarlo.

La segunda fue que, debido a que nadie había previsto esto( excepto por mi, cuando le di el consejo y lo ignoro) todos tendrían que hacer guardia, incluso los segundos, y en especial, con sus palabras exactas, yo.

Así que aquí estoy, en el techo, con frio y hambre, esperando que Carlos llegue a tomar mi relevo y deseando… rogando, que Roja no se haya quedado dormida y que me espere para la noche de emoción. Pero entre más mira uno por la mira la nada que yo estoy presenciando, más se preguntaría uno que me impide escaparme de mi puesto y huir a los brazos de la mujer que me espera abajo. La respuesta es muy sencilla, y es que no soy estúpido. Odio a Jared, desde que decidió realizar esos experimentos para descubrir a alguien con esa visión se volvía endemoniadamente más paranoico, exigente y desequilibrado. Pero más importante, también más peligroso, inteligente e impredecible.

Antes de que se le metiera esa idea en la cabeza, pasaba la mayoría de sus horas despierto metiéndose drogas y saqueando caravanas, lo ponía de buen humor, y era más amable con todos dentro de todo lo amable que un desquiciado puede ser. Pero cuando dejo de drogarse y comenzó a usar personas en esos experimentos su cabeza se encareció. Los saqueos se volvieron más eficientes, sus tácticas mas brutales y efectivas, sus ¨soldados¨ pasaron de quererlo a temerle y yo pase de trabajar para el por los beneficios y protección, a trabajar para el por mi sustento y seguridad. Para cuando él se limpió la cabeza de drogas se dio cuenta de que soy una amenaza.

Es por eso que se volvió tan agresivo conmigo, tan disciplinado con sus hombres y tan despiadado con sus víctimas. Cuando tomamos Albernathy fue pan comido, solo tuvimos que mostrar fuerza y establecernos, pero cuando los granjeros se resistieron a entregarle comida a los hombres de Jared, el hizo que les trajeran a su líder y a una de sus hijas. El la violo, golpeo, torturo y asesino. Frente a su padre y todos sus oficiales y lacayos, incluyéndome.

Si dejo mi puesto le estoy dando una razón a ese desgraciado para matarme de la misma manera que la mato a ella. Con cada uno de los pasos.

Asi que aquí estoy, mirando el horizonte, esperando que alguien aparesca a relevarme y poder descansar de la paranoia de mi jefe.

 _Bom_

El sonido fue ligero, como una manzana cayendo al piso, pero también fue lejano. Mire a mi alrededor, el techo seguía vacío y en la otra esquina de donde estaba podía ver a Kela manteniendo guardia desde una de las esquinas. Ella no parecía haber oído ese ruido. Considere dejarlo, debió ser algún sonido de la fábrica, tras tantos años abandonada y en desuso es normal que comience a perder pedazos.

 _Bom_

Otro más, este se hoyo más cerca y Kela lo hoyo esta vez. Ella se dio vuelta y me miro.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si, lo oi.

-¿Qué fue?-

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?-

-Perdona, supuse que ya que tu eras el científico tu sabrías- Su mirada era de fastidio, pero no con mi respuesta. Llevaba casi una hora considerando la posibilidad de que ella estuviera ahí solo porque Jared se quería asegurar de que no haría nada estúpido, lo cual es darme más crédito del que realmente merezco.

 _BOM_

Este fue definitivamente oíble y cercano. Provino de arriba de mi, de las escaleras que llevan que rodean las chimeneas de la fábrica. Pero el sonido era tan audible que podía distinguirlo, era el de algo pesado y duro cayendo sobre las escaleras de metal. ¨ ¿Acaso los idiotas vigías de allí arriba estaban tirando piedras?¨ No, no fueron piedras, fue algo mas grande y pesado.

-Alguno debería ir a revisar- Kela no se ofresio, mirándome sospechosamente en lugar de eso, y confirmando mi teoría de que ella estaba allí para asegurarse de que no intentara escaparme mi turno. Pero como por un milagro la puerta junto a mi se abrió, y de adentro salio Carlos. Y con eso mi corazón se alegra.

-Ya era hora. Nos vemos Kela, buenas noches- Pero apenas dije esas palabras un objeto de gran tamaño cayo desde el cielo justo frente a mi, causando un familiar sonido.

 _ **BOM**_

Y lo que cayo fue un cadáver. Mas específicamente, el cadáver de uno de los tipos que teníamos en el techo como vigías. Kela y Carlos quedaron plasmados en donde estaban, pero yo estuve en suficientes emboscadas para saber cómo sigue, e inmediatamente me arrojo al suelo, soltando mi arma.

Carlos y Kela reaccionan muy tarde y ambos, casi simultáneamente, reciben un disparo. Uno en la cabeza y el otro en el torso. Kela murió al instante, su cabeza bolando en sangre y pedazos, pero Carlos se quedó paralizado en el piso. Mirándome mientras respiraba agitadamente. Como una ratatopo me arrastre por el piso sin elevarme un centímetro y por dos completos minutos sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora mientras rogaba que no me dispararan. Apenas llego a la puerta puedo oir dos explosiones, venían de la entrada y al no oir la respuesta de las torretas pude darme cuenta de que habían sido estas las causantes de la explosión. Tras eso vinieron los gritos de los guardias de la entrada y de todas las personas dentro. Pero ya había entrado y no me importaba, me levante como un rayo baje las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la sala de ensamblaje. Ese era el lugar mas seguro de toda la base y es ahí donde mantendrían la línea final que nunca iba a ser alcanzada. Ademas de que es allí donde tienen toda la reserva de comida, armas y drogas.

Si tengo que escapar lo voy a hacer con suficiente provisiones para sobrevivir.

Baje las escaleras como un rayo y llegue a la zona de descanso en la fábrica, allí es donde estaba mi laboratorio y de donde debía sacar cuanto pudiera. Pero no fueron ni cinco segundos que gente comenzó a apresurarse por todo el segundo piso dirigiéndose al primero. Todos armados, algunos con armas decentes y otros con palos y tubos, pero ninguno se metía en mi camino. Cruce todo el segundo piso hasta mi laboratorio, allí realice mi operativo de evacuación. Primero las notas, ocultas bajo un azulejo del piso, después los libros de medicina y tercero algunas drogas para soborno.

Una vez tuve todo salí corriendo, pero podía oír los disparos y las explosiones. Venían de adentro de la fábrica. Quienes fueran los que nos atacaban habían planeado esto bien. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la sala de ensamblaje. Allí me encontré con un ejército, hombres y mujeres, armados y listos para matar a todo hombre que les señalaran o se pusieran en frente.

A lo largo de las antiguas y oxidadas líneas de ensamblaje había personas preparando armas, munición y explosivos. También había personas encima de los autos parcialmente construidos y completamente destartalados, como si esperaran que la gente que ataco este lugar saliera de la nada por Jared y sus segundos en la sala de control, casi seis metros por encima de todos los demás. Corrí rápidamente hasta ahí y mientras lo hacía podía notar otras de las medidas de seguridad. Seis torretas, todas en diferentes puntos de la sala y listas para acribillar desde cualquier ángulo.

Cuando cruce la escalinata hasta la sala de control uno de los hombres, al cual no pude reconocer por su casco de motociclista, presiono un botón y el puente literalmente se contrajo para impedir que cualquiera pudiera pasar. Entre a la sala y vi a Jared, llevaba su traje de cuero, pero tenía también hombreras y rodilleras de metales y chapas, junto a un chaleco antibala en el torso. Tras él había dos tipos armados con ametralladoras pesadas y, junto a el, sentado en la misma mesa, una de sus amigas especiales, con un fusil de asalto y una mirada mala. En la mesa que daba a la ventana había otra persona, pegada a la radio. De esta salían informes no muy alentadores.

-No lo veo, de donde nos dispara…-

-…ya vi uno, por allá…-

-… ¿Cuántos son, no veo más de uno? …-

Ahora bien, no soy la persona más brillante, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas van mal.

-Perdimos la entrada, estamos atrincherados en la escalera al segundo piso- Se abrieron paso, lo que significa…

-Había al menos una docena de guardias, y más de veinte clientes armados ahí abajo. ¿Cuántos son?- El hombre en la radio se volteo.

-Algunos dicen tres, otros veinte y algunos aseguran que solo es uno. Nadie sabe, solo ven sus disparos y la gente morir- Jared salto de la mesa, fue hacia el armario y saco dos controles remotos.

-Hay que enviar más gente- Dijo la chica detrás de Jared.

-Ya lo hicimos, pero los están acribillando apenas dan un paso más allá de la escalera- Respondió el chico en la radio. Estoy congelado, solo pasaron diez minutos y ya perdimos el primer piso. Al último ataque le costó treinta.

-A la mierda, diles que retrocedan o mueren junto a todos los que estén en el primer piso- Jared dijo levantando el control azul.- Tienen diez segundos- Y así comenzó una cuenta regresiva. Por la radio, el hombre comenzó a gritar lo que Jared acababa de decir, pero para cuando termino de hablar el ya iba por el tres.

-Dos…Uno…- Presiono el botón, y todo el primer piso se sacudió de golpe. Hubo gritos e insultos, pero el edificio no cedió. No iba a ceder, Jared no es de los que mueren matando a su oponente.

De la radio se podían oír insultos, gritos y algunos toser. Todo el primer piso tenia cargas de minas temporizadas, cada esquina, cada cuarto y cada escalera al sótano. El detonador era la última opción, una especie de gran borrón en la situación de la batalla que se aseguraría de destruir al enemigo. Pero también limpiaba de cualquier pared y escondite para los que quisieran entrar. A juzgar por el hecho de que ya no se oían disparos podíamos llegar a la conclusión obvia.

Jared había ideado los explosivos como última opción, pero al parecer no estaba de humor para tomar otras opciones, lo cual me enojo.

-Estas demente. No puedes volar todo el piso como si nada- Jared parecía visiblemente molesto de que estuviera allí.

-Perdimos cincuenta hombres en dos días y ahora perdimos otros veinte o treinta en el primer piso. No estamos en condiciones de plantearnos ideas estúpidas sobre matar convencionalmente- Dijo uno de los segundos detrás de Jared.

-Estoy hablando con Jared no contigo- Pronto tuve un fusil de asalto en la cabeza, pero Jared pronto lo detuvo.

-Aun lo necesitamos. ¿Cuál es la situación ahí abajo?- Tras hablar por unos minutos, el comunicador hablo.

-Están enviando gente abajo, seis guardias. Están bien armados así que deberían lidiar con los supervivientes- Jared soltó el aliento.

-No oigo disparos de afuera, por lo que asumo que todos los atacantes estaban en el edificio cuando lo hicimos explotar- Una sonrisa se dibujó en todos los hombres en la habitación, y pronto uno empezó a vitorear y celebrar besando a la única mujer de la habitación, que lo golpe dejándolo en el piso, generando nuevas risas.

-Jared…Jared tenemos un problema- Esa no era la voz de el hombre encargado de la radio, era la de uno de los parlantes.- No recibo noticias de los muchachos de la escalera…- Pero pronto los disparos y gritos reanudaron, y la celebración murió.

-Maldita sea, siguen vivos- Mas disparos rugieron, pero esta vez de más cerca.

-Jared…Jared, está aquí, está en el segundo piso, lo vi. Nos está masacrando- ¿Acaba de usar el singular?

-A que te refieres, ¿Cuántos son?- Desde el otro lado del parlante podía oír los disparos y gritos, pero también algo más, golpes duros.

-Uno, es solo u…- Pero el sonido de su voz fue cortada por un rápido golpe y el sonido de su garganta siendo abierta. Afortunadamente, recibimos el informe de otra persona.

-Un solo hombre no puede haber limpiado un piso, ni sobrevivir la explosión- Si pudo, todo lo que tendría que haber hecho es limpiar su camino hasta la escalera y luego la explosión mataría a los restantes, pero no explicaba como sobrevivió a la explosión.

-Enviemos a los demás-Jared fue hacia el altavoz de la consola y, presionando unos botones, dejo oír su voz a todos en la sala de ensamblaje.-Todos los guardias que tenga un arma que dispare balas, mejor que vaya allá y la use contra ese desgraciado- Por la ventana pude ver como al menos doce personas salieron corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Crees que baste?-

-Ese malnacido sobrevivió una explosión, no me gusta las chances de esos desgraciados- Pero Jared no estaba mirando por la ventana, o la radio, en lugar de eso lo vi tomando el control rojo, el del segundo piso. Eso es malo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Si no limpian a ese o esos desgraciados, volare el piso- No, no lo harás.

-Mi laboratorio está allí, si lo destruyes no voy a poder preparar más drogas- No los vi, pero podía oír las personas alrededor chillar al oír esa posibilidad.

-Podrás usar el laboratorio en la parte de atrás- Ese no es el problema idiota, todo el equipo bueno esta en mi laboratorio, el equipo en el de atrás es la basura que usaba antes de el trato con los Astilleros, no puedo usarla y mantener la misma pureza en mi producto. Y fue eso lo que le dije antes de que la radio me interrumpiera.

-Está en la escalera, en la escalera que da a la sala de ensamblaje-

-Al diablo contigo, ve a la parte de atrás con todos los drogadictos y asegúrate de que no rompan nada- Iba a interrumpirlo, a detenerlo, pero por mi mente se cruzó otra cosa, no muy importante, pero que me detuvo por el segundo que le tomo a Jared oprimir el detonador.

"Roja"

Y Jared presiono el botón haciendo que todo explotara, la explosión sacudió de nuevo el edificio, esta vez, sin embargo, pude oír como el piso de abajo se derrumbaba bajo el peso de la explosión anterior y esta. Todos comenzaron a gritar oír los derrumbes y yo ya podía ver el edificio cayéndose bajo su propio peso. Lo cual renovó mis deseos de huir. No solo de la sala de control, sino de la fábrica. Voy a ir a la parte de atrás, y seguir mi plan de escape. Asi, salte los casi cuatro metros hasta la planta de ensamblaje, girando al caer, y corrí desaforadamente, dirigiéndome a la parte de atrás, donde las cosas valiosas estaban escondidas. Ya no había nadie, todos estaban corriendo hacia la puerta, posiblemente para acabar con quien fuera que ataco la base. No me importaba.

Una vez estuve en el suelo corrí hacia la parte de atrás, mientras aun sostenía el bolso con todas mis recetas y libros.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás pude ver el almacén, estaba cerrado, pero conozco la cerradura, es basura y la puedo abrir. Solo necesito unos segundos. Cruce el pasillo y llegue a la puerta del almacén. Como supuse, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero la cerradura seguía ahí. Saque de mis notas el clip que las mantenía unidas y lo desarme. Estaba a punto de forzar la cerradura cuando un voz me desconcentro.

-Tim- La voz era enérgica y emocionada y cuando me di vuelta me encontré con una imagen irreal. Roja estaba frente a mí, usando solo una camisa blanca y su ropa interior. Detrás de ella estaban todos los conejos de prueba de los experimentos de Jared. Todos estaban allí.

-Roja… ¿qué?- Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se me arrojo encima, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Estaba tan asustada, pensaba que algo te había pasado cuando todos comenzaron a correr y gritar. Y luego los disparos y los temblores. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme de la ropa especial que iba a usar-

-Eh… ah, sí. Lo siento, tuve que hacer guardia afuera y luego los tiros y las explosiones y… ¿Ibas a usar eso esta noche?-

-Por supuesto- Mis ojos revisaron cada centímetro de ella, sus fuertes piernas, las curvas de su cadera, sus pechos y su rostro sonriente. Pero me despabile al oír los disparos, al parecer ya se habían abierto paso a través de las escaleras y estaba en la sala, una inmensa cantidad de insultos y gritos se oían al otro lado. Lo cual me dejaba poco tiempo.

Rápidamente volví a lo mío y comencé a forzar la cerradura. Podía sentir Roja detrás de mí. Tras unos segundos forcé la cerradura, pero también los disparos se redujeron, tenía poco tiempo.

-Roja necesito que me hagas un favor…- Pero ella no estaba detrás mío, mire en todas direcciones y la vi parada frente a la puerta, la cual llevaba a la sala de ensamblaje y la cual estaba abierta. Con mi sangre congelada corrí hacia ella y la moví, poniéndola contra la pared. –Escúchame Roja, tenemos que irnos, largarnos de aquí. ¿Sabes dónde está la salida trasera?- Roja se ruborizo.

-Si…si la conozco- Recordé entonces que antes de que ella viniera conmigo era allí donde la usaban a cambio de mentats. Posiblemente cree que no sé qué es lo que le hacían haya. Pero a esas alturas no me importaba, podía oír gritos al otro lado de la puerta, eran los gritos de gente muriendo, y lo hacían en el mismo gran salón donde Jared estaba.

-Necesito que vayas haya y la abras, saca a todas las personas de aquí y espérame allí a que vuelva- Ella me miro con determinación y sonrió.

-Si, confía en mi- Apenas se fue, pude oírlo, el alarido de dolor de Jared al otro lado de la puerta, tan brutal que no podía evitar, debido a mi morbo y odio por el hombre, a mirar. Pero una vez saque mi cabeza por un instante me arrepentí. Todos los segundos de Jared y los pocos bastardos que habían posiblemente retrocedido hasta la planta estaban muertos, las torretas, por alguna razón no habían disparado, de hecho parecían desactivadas. Pero era Jared lo que me paralizo, sus dos manos habían sido remachadas al piso, los dos clavos se habían sellado y el estaba inmovilizado.

Junto a él habían seis personas, cuatro parecían campesinos, armados con armas rifles y cuchillos, pero eran los otros dos los que me llamaban la atención: uno usaba una armadura extraña y negra, con sus brazos y piernas similares a músculos de metal, pero estaba algo deshecha, el torso y la pierna derecha estaban gastadas y parecían faltarle piezas, mientras que el casco del tipo estaba tirado en el piso, con la mitad destruida.

-Repetiré mi pregunta: metro setenta o más, cabeza rapada, cicatriz en el ojo derecho. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde está?- Junto a este tipo estaba solo lo que no esperaba ver desde que me entere de la masacre de Quincy. Un maldito minuteman. Uno esperaría que todos se hubieran escondido bajo una roca por el resto de sus vidas tras el fiasco de Quincy, pero al parecer estos dos seguía haciendo de las suyas, luchando por "Crear un mejor Commonwell". Pero por alguna razón no se veía bien. Los drogadictos atrás comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, si desidia hacer ruido y atraer su atención, juro por dios que gritare.

-Púdrete- El hombre permaneció inmutado y piso la mano remachada, lo cual genero un nuevo grito.

-Sé que lo conoces, Habla- Pero Jared se limitó a reír.

-Has lo que quieras, no pienso decir nada. No importa lo que me hagas, ese hombre lo hará mil veces peor- El hombre arqueo una ceja, o al menos eso parecía, y se alejó, dejando a sus compañeros vigilándolo. A decir verdad estoy sorprendido de que los minutemen estén dispuestos a la tortura, la verdad es que pensaba que sus métodos de interrogación eran jugar al guardia bueno y guardia malo.

Cuando el hombre volvió, lo hizo con una bolsa. Se arrodillo y la apoyo en el suelo, luego saco de la bolsa una especie de paquete de tela enrollado, no sabía que era. Hasta que la desenvolvió.

Y vi los cuchillos. Eran seis en total, pero no alcanzaba a ver las diferencias entre estos, solo los mangos.

Mire a las personas, pero estaban demasiado sumidos en lo que pasaba para notarme.

-Sabes… en la guerra de Alaska los ejércitos de América y China jugaron dos tipos de guerra. La guerra de soldados y la de espías, y fue durante la liberación de Anchorage, que los oficiales americanos comenzaron a usar la tortura para sacarle información a los oficiales y soldados capturados- Mientras decía esto, el hombre saco un cuchillo, era largo y brillante, pero el filo, en lugar de subir del mango hacia arriba, iba hacia abajo, formando una especie de cimitarra.- Al principio era lo estándar: Electrocución, ahogo, azote, rotura de dedos. Pero luego comenzaron a volverse sofisticados, maximizando el dolor con el mínimo en daño físico, clavaban agujas bajo las uñas, colgándolos de cabeza por horas, y dándoles drogas que generaban dolor mental pero ningún daño físico. Para cuando esos idiotas se dieron cuenta de que la tortura psicológica era mucho más eficiente, habían desarrollado una gran cantidad de maneras de generar dolor- El hombre puso el cuchillo en el pecho desnudo de Jared, sus ojos fijos y serios en los de Jared- ¿Sabes cuál es mi favorito, o al menos, en mi opinión, el más eficiente? Despellejamiento- Y de un rápido movimiento le realizo un corte en el pecho, y Jared no pudo evitar gritar, aun cuando estaba acostumbrado al dolor la sorpresa lo… bueno, sorprendió.

-Voy a cortarte repetidas veces, y tu contaras del cien al cero en cuenta regresiva, si llegas a cero sin perderte o parar entonces dejare de torturarte. Si te pierdes en el medio, deberás empezar de cero y yo continuare- El minuteman detrás del parecía sorprendido, pero también parecía como si quisiera contenerse a detenerlo.

-Tienes dos opciones: Llegar a cero, o decirme el nombre y la localización de ese hombre-

Y así comenzó, corte por corte. Al principio fue despacio, pero cuando Jared no comenzó a contar o a hablar el comenzó a dar cortes más profundos y rectos. Empezó con su brazo, pero cuando termino el cuarto corte y comenzó a retirar las tiras de piel, no pude seguir viendo. Pero no podía evitar oír. En solo medio minutos Jared comenzó a contar. 100…99…98…no podía pasar el noventa y ocho antes de que ese tipo volviera a pasar el cuchillo y volviera a gritar y a tener que empezar de cero. Por unos agonizantes cinco minutos oi a ese tipo repitiendo las mismas preguntas: ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Qué hay que esperar de él?

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez acompañado por los gritos.

-Tim- Casi salto del espanto al oir a Roja junto a mí. Me di vuelta y la mire sorprendido, ella respiraba agitadamente y podía ver gota de sudor en su frente.

-Roja, ¿qué haces? Te dije que esperaras en la puerta cuando todos…- Pero cuando mire atrás pude ver a todos los hombres y mujeres, todos seguían allí, no se habían ido.- ¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?-

-Lo intente, intente todo, pero algo grande y pesado está obstruyéndola- ¿Grande y pesado? Escombros, las explosiones debieron derrumbar una pared o un techo y bloquear la salida. Lo cual significa que estoy encerrado, la única salida de este piso es saltar por una ventana o la puerta por donde entre. Y eso no es una opción…

-DIAMANTEEEEEE- La voz de Jared fue una mezcla de palabras, alaridos y sonidos guturales de su garganta, pero la palabra era audible. Mire por la puerta, lentamente acercándome al borde cuando lo vi. Jared había perdido toda la piel de la mano y brazo izquierdo, única mano que legaba a ver, y parte de la del costado de su torso, su pierna había perdido un rectángulo de piel, y el hombre estaba pasando el cuchillo por el musculo desnudo de la nalga.

-Especifica- Dijo el hombre en armadura fríamente.

-No… no se su nombre… el solo nos dio un montón de balas y armas junto a otros tipos como parte de un trato, nos dio también para preparar mejores drogas… y se fue…pero… pero yo investigue- Jared se detuvo a tomar aire, el hombre espero pacientemente, pero cuando tomo el mago del cuchillo nuevamente comenzó de nuevo- … Espera, espera, espera… yo investigue, hice a mis muchachos indagar, no conseguí su nombre, pero, pero está en Ciudad Diamante, es… la capital de Boston. Al menos es ahí donde vivía la última vez que oí hablar de el-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oíste hablar de él?-

-Hace unos tres meses, se estaba quedando en la ciudad. Vivía como civil mientras se encargaba de cuidar a un mocoso… algo que ver con un trabajo… tenía que quedarse en la ciudad con el niño- Al terminar la palabra el hombre penetro el cuchillo aún más en la carne de su pierna.

Jared lloro del dolor y su cuerpo se arqueo, toda la escena me dio arcadas y podía sentir mi piel erizarse. Mi sudor se volvió frio y podía sentir el cuchillo en mi carne.

-¿Qué niño?- Jared parecía a punto de llorar del dolor.

-No lo sé, solo me dijeron que lo estaba cuidando… lo mantenía siempre cerca de él, y casi nadie podía hablar con el-

-Perfecto, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- Y con eso retiro el cuchillo de su pierna y miro al hombre. –¿No fue tan difícil verdad?-

-Maldito hijo de puta, condenado mal nacido…- Pero su voz fue cortada por una rápida patada en la quijada.

-No nos tomemos muchas libertades. Tú no tienes permitido hablar- El hombre se arrodillo de nuevo, cuchillo aun en mano, y apoyo su rodilla y peso en el torso de Jared.- Espero que no te hayas hecho la idea incorrecta de que tú vas a salir con vida de aquí… nadie saldrá convida de aquí- Jared no podía hablar, su voz era presionada por la rodilla en su pecho.

-Estuve en Alberthy, y conocí a su alcalde. El hombre dijo que tú lo secuestraste a él y a su hija. Me relato como la violaste frente a él y como luego la mataste.- Jared no dijo nada.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo en matarla… así que supongo que no tendrás ningún problema o queja si me tomo mi tiempo en matarte…- Y ahí fue cuando deje de mirar. Mi cuerpo temblaba ante lo que me deparaba. No puedo escapar, no puedo esconderme. Esos malnacidos iban a entrar aquí, iban a verme e iban a matarme.

Tengo que pensar en cómo salir de esta situación, como evitar que me maten, esconderme no era una opción, esos tipos revisarían todo el almacén y las jaulas y habitaciones de los drogadictos. Huir era imposible, aun si consideraba que podría sobrevivir una caída de tres pisos. Todas las puertas se están cerrando, no me quedan opciones, ninguna más que aceptar mi muerte…

Muerte.

No necesito morir. Ellos no saben quién soy, solo tengo que posar como uno de estos drogadictos y me dejaran ir. Mire a mis espaldas, todos esos tipos se veían mal, pero yo había visto suficientes dementes en mi vida como para saber cómo imitarlos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarme la bata, ponerme ropa sucia y andrajosa y mezclarme en la multitud. Los gritos de Jared llegaban fuertemente, el hombre no aguantaría mucho.

Corrí hacia la multitud de adictos, ninguno parecía lo suficientemente lucido, pero había varios que me seguían con la mirada. Solo necesito uno, uno… ahí. Apoyado en un rincón había un hombre inconsciente, un hilo de baba salía de su boca y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Con toda la velocidad que pude sin hacer ruido Le quite la camisa, y los pantalones, lo cual lo hizo caer como una papa.

-¿Qué haces?- Mire detrás mío y vi a Lida, estaba totalmente cubierta de tierra y sangre, y sus ojos estaba erráticos y rojos. No puedo perder tiempo con ella, tengo que apurarme y…

…

"Ella me conoce"

Mire a mi alrededor y todos los pocos drogadictos que no estaban catatónicos tenían su mirada clavada en mi

"Todos ellos me conocen. Todos saben quién soy y si alguien les pregunta me delataran"

Tenía que hacer algo, deshacerme de todos estos inútiles antes de que esos dos minutemen maten a Jared y vengan aquí.

-Arsénico- Corrí desaforadamente hacia al almacén, dejando los pantalones tirados. Entre al almacén y busque lo que necesitaba. Había armas aquí, pero estas serían muy ruidosas y un cuchillo tomaría demasiado. No, tenía que usar sus vicios contra ellos. Busque en los gabinetes y saque todos los paquetes de mentats de esta, son las más prácticas y rápidas para usar en esta situación. Una vez las tuve, las vacíe en una bolsa de plástico. Una vez hecho esto busque el arsénico, altamente toxica y, tras décadas de desusó, completamente inodora. Espolvoree frenéticamente las mentats dentro de la bolsa y luego las mescle dentro de esta, asegurándome que nada cayera en mi mano.

Tras asegurarme de que estuvieran bien mezcladas, las tire dentro de una lata vacía y las lleve hasta el grupo. Ninguno me había seguido hasta el almacén, por lo que todo lo que veían era la lata.

-Todos- Dije susurrando- Tomen estas mentats, necesito que estén claros para pensar en una manera de escapar de aquí- La verdad es que la escusa estuvo bien, pero fue ciertamente innecesaria. Solo tuve que decir mentats y todos comenzaron a meter sus manos- No hace falta pelear, pero solo son tres cada uno- Todos comenzaron a comerlas, mientras yo seguía con lo mío, desvistiendo al comatoso para vestirme. Poco a poco los adictos comenzaron a caer, pero ninguno grito o se extrañó. Mentats pueden causar ataques, similares a la ingestión de arsénico vencido. Todos creerían que tuvieron ataques por tomar demasiadas. Cuando saque el pantalón y comencé a vestirme pude ver a Lida, estaba tirada en el piso convulsionando, y no pude evitar sentir cierta lastima.

Que desperdicio de tan buena compañera de cama.

Listo, estoy vestido y preparado, solo tengo que encerrarme en una de las habitaciones y…

-¿Tim?- Lo que me faltaba…

-¿Qué quieres Roja, no tenemos mucho…?- Esta viva, ¿Por qué esta viva? Ella adora las mentats, las come como caramelos, ella debería haber sido la primera en caer como un ladrillo.

-Estas… que, porque no comiste de las mentats?- Roja sonrió, sonrió en una situación así.

-Voy a dejar las mentats… te mereces una mejor novia que una adicta- "No…no…nonononono" –Además creo que había algo mal con esas mentats-

-No… no hay nada mal con esas mentats- Corrí y tome la lata, había algunas todavía, así que se las lleve- Ellos simplemente comieron demasiadas, aquí tienes. Disfrútalas- Pero ella se quedó ahí, mirando las pastillas.

-No las tomare. Me mantendré sobria por ti- No, no, no. No vas a hacerme esto, eres, literalmente, la peor persona en el mundo para guardar un secreto. El solo necesita preguntarte quien soy para que cantes como un pájaro.

-Te prometo que no voy a molestarme, solo tómatelas y podremos irnos a otro lugar- Ella sonrio, pero era obvio que no iba a tomárselas- Si no te las tomas no podremos irnos, no podremos seguir juntos y no podremos casarnos-

-¿En serio?- El pánico se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Íbamos a casarnos?-

-Sí, ¡SI!. Necesito que seas capas de concentrarte para poder escapar y casarnos. Así que tomate las pastillas y saldremos de…-

-Ey- "No…no, no" Al girar la cabeza vi al minutemen, tenía uno de sus famosos fusibles laser y un sombrero de vaquero, y su arma me apuntaba.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Estaba tan concentrado en deshacerme de los testigos que no me percaté de que Jared había dejado de gritar, lo cual significaba que estaba muerto.

-Hola- Dijo Roja con una sonrisa. El vaquero comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a los cadáveres.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

-Todos tomaron pastillas y les dio una sobredosis- Eso me dio una idea.

-Pero ellos no llegaron a dárnoslas, así que no nos ocurrió nada- El me inspecciono y luego a Roja, que aún estaba en su ropa interior y camisa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Antes de que pudiera responder Roja se me adelanto.

-Yo soy Roja, y el es Tim. Somos una pareja-

-Jonathan, ven aquí. Échale un vistazo a esto- Rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta, tome la lata de la mano de Roja y la tire sobre el cadáver de uno de los drogadictos muertos para que no hiciera ruido.

Pude sentir mi esfínter contraerse como nunca antes cuando vi al hombre en armadura entrar. De cerca sus ojos se veían aún más crueles y serios que de lejos.

-¿Qué opinas?-

-Una pérdida de tiempo- Y dicho esto levanto su arma y nos apuntó- Acabemos con esto-

-Espera- El vaquero miro a Roja, ella mantenía una mirada tranquila y completamente feliz- ¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-Ella… ella tomo demasiadas mentats-

-Eso lo explica, las mentats son muy peligrosas- El hombre miro a ese tal Jonathan, pero el tenía la mirada fija en los cadáveres.

-¿Qué les paso a estas personas?-

-Comieron demasiadas pastillas- Casi estallo, pero ella no dijo que yo se las había dado.

-Todos murieron-

-Todos los que ustedes no mataron-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Ok, debo ser cuidadoso con lo que digo…

-Yo coso ropa, y Tim prepara drogas- Oh por Dios, voy a matarla.

-¿Drogas?- El vaquero perdió la culpa y su rostro se volvió brutalmente agresiva.

-Si… pero no es lo que piensan…- "Piensa algo, algo bueno"- Estos tipos masacraron a la gente de mi pueblo, a mis amigos y conocidos. La única razón por la que me dejaron vivo fue porque se enteraron de que fabricaba medicina. Me han estado usando como su sirviente, haciéndome prepararles drogas desde el día uno y si me negaba me daban una paliza- La mirada del vaquero se suavizo. Pero pude sentir un apretón en mi mano y vi a Roja, sus ojos estaban acuosos y parecía a punto de llorar. Ella se lo creyó. Bueno, no es como si fuera mentira, ese fue el trato de los tipos que destruyeron mi pueblo cinco años atrás.

Pero el rostro que más me sorprendió fue el de ese tal Jonathan, parecía mucho más tranquilo y normal.

-Lamento oir eso. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- "El vaquero te creyó, usa la verdad y será más creíble"

-Cinco años-

-Dijiste que sabes fabricar medicamentos- Jonathan se acercó a mí, su mirada fija en mí.

-Si-

-Muéstrame-

Esto es increíble. Estoy vivo.

Y solo me costó un cuchillo en el muslo.

El hombre me pidió que le diera un suero, un suero regenerador. Antes de la guerra los llamaban Stimpak.

El suero es complicado, y delicado de hacer, lleva un proceso largo y pausado sintetizarlo, pero para mí es posible.

Requiere muchos pasos, la preparación de los ingredientes, la mezcla de la base, la cocina de esta, luego hay que preparar la mezcla del plasma. Esto requiere plasma sanguíneo o sintético, el que se tenga, y mezclarlo con Ricalona y Exsofamina, Dos materiales que se pueden conseguir en plantas, mezclarlo por treinta minutos y luego a la centrifugadora. Mientras el plasma enriquecido se separa de los restos duros y las impurezas, se prepara el tercer ingrediente, Felomina. El tercero sirve para hacer latir el corazón más rápido, y se usa en la fabricación de Jet y psyco. Hay que extraerlo de la mierda de los Brahamin y purificarlo. Para eso hay que filtrarlo cinco o seis veces y mezclarlo con solución alcalina para bajar la acidez del resultado.

Cuando los tres componentes están hechos, ya solo queda la sintonización. Eso consiste en mezclar la base sólida y la Felomina. Cocinarla junta, fermentarla y destilarla para que pueda generar la solución que luego llega a la sintetización con el plasma. Tras dejar restar el plasma, que convenientemente ya tenía preparado, se prepara la sintetizadora buena.

Esta es el único pedazo de tecnología avanzada que había en el tercer piso y fue esta la que use para fusionar la mezcla base, con el plasma enriquecido.

Tarda tres horas preparar los ingredientes, y casi dos que el sintetizador los mezcle con un nivel de eficiencia y pureza de más del ochenta y seis por ciento. Sin el purificador le tomaría al profesional casi dieciséis horas crear la misma mezcla con solo un treinta por cien de pureza.

Pero aun así tomaba tiempo, y ese hombre insistió en que me quedara despierto todo el tiempo. Roja, por supuesto, tomo una refrescante siesta en un sofá viejo y rotoso mientras yo hacía una tanda de sueros a punta de pistola. Ella se veía calmada y en paz mientras dormía, y me puse a pensar que jamás la había visto dormir, ni siquiera cuando despertamos juntos.

-¿Después que?- Me pregunto ese Jonathan. Estaba sentado frente a mí y mi equipo con una pistola plateada en la mano, apuntándome. El otro tipo, Preston, había ido al almacén con los otros cuatro campesinos a preparar todas las provisiones y el equipo que Jared y sus hombres se llevaron. Algo en todo el "devolver lo robado al pueblo" me parecía pedante, y creo que también se lo parecía a Jonathan, que insistió en que el se quedaría con las armas, la municion y los medicamentos.

Pero tras todo ese tiempo sin dormir pude ver, y darme cuenta, de muchas cosas en el comportamiento de estos dos. Lo primero que note es que no son amigos, lo cual es obvio por la actitud agresiva pasiva de Preston, mientras que el otro se limitaba a ignorar todos sus comentarios y sugerencias. También me di cuenta de que ese Jonathan no era un minútemen, lo cual me venía bien. Debió haber matado a Jared por una razón personal, lo cual me daba una ventana de oportunidad para que el tipo no me mate. Eso, mas todo lo que dijo sobre buscar a alguien me daba multiples oportunidades.

Un pitido me dio a entender que el suero estaba listo, coloque el tubo especial en la hendidura y, al presionar dos botones, el suero lleno el tubo con el equivalente a doce dosis de suero.

-Listo, ¿ves? aquí esta-

-Qué nivel de pureza tiene- No, por favor.

-Saber eso requiere un estudio que lleva casi media hora, pero estoy casi seguro de que es de al menos setenta por cien- Ese Jonathan tomo el tubo, y sin previo aviso me clavo un cuchillo en la pierna. No grite, pero el dolor y la sorpresa me hizo chillar. Caí en el piso después de que el hombre me sacara el cuchillo.

-Veamos que funcione- Quería insultarlo, pero eso es mala idea cuando el otro tiene un arma. Así que me mordí la rabia y simplemente tome la jeringa de la mesa, cargue los diez milímetros en la aguja y conecte la aguja junto a la herida. El suero tiene que ser aplicado directamente a la herida y rápidamente a alta presión, es por eso que los Stimpacks tienen adheridas válvulas que lo disparan a alta presión dentro de tu cuerpo. Yo no tenía eso ya que todos los inyectores Stimpack estaban en mi laboratorio principal, así que presione la aguja rápida y fuertemente. La sensación es inmediata, el suero recorre todo tu cuerpo hasta el corazón donde es distribuido en todo el cuerpo, mejorando la circulación, durmiendo los nervios y acelerando la regeneración celular en la herida.

En seis minutos mi pierna ya no solo no dolía, ya no estaba herida. Jonathan espero unos minutos, realmente esperando a ver si había intentado envenenarlo.

-De acuerdo, vendrás con nosotros- Pero tras eso, el solo me miro confundido…- Tus musculos son duros…-

No sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero eso fue lo último, me hizo empacar cualquier cosa que tuviera o necesitara para la preparación de medicamentos y me lo llevara. Él fue con el otro hombre mientras yo intentaba despertar a Roja.

-Roja…Roja despierta-

-Eh…mm, ya nos vamos- Nadie despierta de manera agradable, nuestros ojos son negros y el cabello se despeina como un nido de mirelurks. Pero cuando ella despertó, lo hizo manteniendo su belleza.

-Si… ya nos vamos- Ella se levantó con una sonrisa- ¿Podrías ayudarme a guardar todo?-

-Claro, sin problema- El proceso de preparar todo para ser movido requiere tiempo, paciencia y delicadeza. Todas cosas que, asumí, Roja no tendría. Pero ella se desempeñó bien, trabajando los tubos, las pipetas y morteros con extremo cuidado, incluso cuando comenzó a guardar las materias primas lo hizo con un cuidado muy delicado. De la maquinaria me encargue yo, solo porque era muy pesada.

Como si estuviera respondiendo mis preguntas de cómo íbamos a mover todo ese equipo, Jonathan vino de la nada con el montacargas industrial. Una plancha de metal de dos metros por uno con ruedas de goma resistentes, como de auto.

-Esto debería ayudar a llevar todo lo que tú y tu novia necesiten-

-Gracias- Roja calmadamente

Cuando todo el equipo estuvo en el montacargas, comenzó el arduo proceso de moverlo. Entre los dos apenas pudimos llevarlo, hasta el almacén, donde Preston y sus amigos campesinos ya habían guardado toda la comida, las armas y los medicamentos. Eran dos en total, pero junto a ellos había una que estaba vacía. Posiblemente la usarían como una de reemplazo por si se rompía otra.

Las movimos a través de la sala de ensamblaje, cruzando el desagradable espectáculo que eran los hombres de Jared casi cinco horas después. Había visto muchas cosas asquerosamente repulsivas tras cinco años de ser moneda de cambio entre los saqueadores del Commonwell.

Hasta que vi a Jared.

Tenía ambos brazos desprovistos de piel, dejando ver los músculos y los nervios, al igual que sus piernas y la mitad del pecho. Al parecer, lo que lo había matado, sin embargo, fue la aparente falta de su cabeza, que fue desunida de su cuello-

-Lo que le hiciste fue innecesario- Dijo Preston cuando paso junto al cadáver. El hombre no le dijo nada.

-Gastar una bala en el seria innecesario-

Preston parecía querer responder, pero uno de los campesinos hizo una pregunta primero.

-¿Cómo bajamos todo esto?- Roja estaba empujando la plancha vacía, mientras los otros cuatro tipos movían las que tenían cosas.

-Hay un montacargas al final del pasillo, antes de llegar a la escalera-

-Las explosiones debieron haberlas tirado abajo-

-Na, solo una explosión por dentro podría dañar el sistema de carga, y la puerta se veía lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar esas simples explosiones- "Simples, dijo simples. ¿Quién mierda es este tipo?"

-¿Cómo sobreviviste esas explosiones, si puedo preguntar?-

-Su armadura lo protegió de la explosión y los escombros- Dijo Preston mientras el simplemente mantenía la vista fija.

Una armadura capaz de mantener en movimiento aun tras ese tipo de explosiones, dos veces.

 **¡¿Quién mierda es este tipo?!**

Salimos de la fábrica con menos problemas de los que pensé que tendríamos. El ascensor se movió bien, aun con los cientos de kilos que llevábamos y pudimos mover los montacargas aun a través de los escombros y cadáveres del primer piso, lo cual es muy bueno.

Pero apenas pusimos un pie fuera de la página, Jonathan se dio vuelta como un rayo, tan rápido que no pude evitar preguntarme cuando si saco su arma o si ya la tenía desenfundada. Apunto a unos escombros frente a la fábrica, al otro lado de la calle, pero no disparo, se quedó quieto por varios minutos. Su cuerpo estaba aún en alerta, su postura y rápidos reflejos me lo decían, él sabía que aún estaba la chance de que más de los hombres de Jared estuvieran por allí, pero lo dudaba.

Tras unos segundos volvió a una postura de ligero reposo, pero yo me sentía completamente aterrado. Y Preston también.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Jonathan no respondió instantáneamente, pero eventualmente lo hizo.

-Vi algo del otro lado de la calle-

-¿Estás seguro?- Preston levanto su rifle, esperando que alguien saliera de la nada.

-Siempre- Pero nadie apareció, simplemente el silencio de la noche.

Por varios segundos permanecimos así, sin decir nada, sin movernos.

Tras haber esperado casi un minuto quedo claro que quien fuera que hubiera estado se había ido, y comenzamos la ardua marcha a donde sea que estos tipos venían, aunque yo tenía una muy buena idea.

Mantuvimos un curso considerablemente estable, evadiendo lo más que pudiéramos el altamente infectado centro de Lexington y bordeando cualquier posición que ese Preston señalara como un posible riesgo. Yo trataba en todo momento de mantenerme junto a Roja, que no parecía ser capaz de sobresaltarse ante nada, ni por el cadáver de Jared, ni por los cadáveres del primer piso, muchos de los cuales estaban totalmente despedazados con sus intestinos y órganos salidos.

La marcha fue bastante directa, hasta que llegamos a una intersección en las afueras de Lexington, y Preston se mostró confundido.

-¿A dónde vas? Debemos tomar ese camino- Pero mientras que el señalaba el camino en dirección norte, el insistía en mantener el oeste.

-Quiero confirmar una de las señales que Codsworth capto con la antena. Son múltiples señales eléctricas y podrían ser útiles- Y, sin esperar su confirmación, mantuvo el camino hacia el oeste. Casi deseaba que Preston mostrara autoridad y siguiera su camino, y creo que todos los jóvenes querían lo mismo. Pero en lugar de eso le siguió.

Y seguimos caminando, por casi media hora bajo la fría y callada noche.

-Mira las estrellas…son hermosas- Lo son.

-Sí, son muy hermosas- Roja permaneció observándola mientras los demás seguían caminando.

-Nadie sabe apreciarlas-

-Tenemos que seguir. Las estrellas van a seguir haya arriba cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos- Roja suspiro y siguió empujando.

Caminamos y caminamos. Pasamos caminando casi hora, pasamos casas abandonadas, ruinas y un bosque bordeado un lago que era cruzado por un puente. Cada vez que algún animal o alimaña se metía en nuestro camino, le daban un disparo. Los cuatro jóvenes iban únicamente junto a Preston, y al parecer evitaban a Jonathan lo más que podían. No me sorprendería, pero sería una buena idea el averiguar porque. Apure la marcha, empujando el montacargas con más fuerza y me coloque junto a uno de los muchachos, que empujaba las armas y la munición junto a una chica.

-Nunca nos presentamos, mi nombre es Timothy, me llaman Tim- Es muy joven, no debe tener veinte, pero tiene una complexión fuerte, y su apariencia es andrajosa como mucho. Con pantalones y camisa en pésimas condiciones, posiblemente debido al trabajo que el realiza en su granja.

-Mi nombre es Alie, él es Pet- Fue la chica la que me respondió.

-Debo suponer que ustedes no son minutemen, no llevan el uniforme o las armas- Lo que ellos llevan es lo que se puede esperar de campesinos. Rifles y escopetas, útiles para repeler ghouls, topos, y las millones de alimañas que podrían poner en riesgo sus cultivos.

\- Mi padre lo fue, murió defendiendo El Castillo hace años- La chica no parecía triste al decirlo, así que asumo que es orgullo. Luego mire al joven, se veía cansado y sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Algo andaba mal en él, y luego lo vi.

La manga de su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no chorreaba.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- Pero el no me respondió, en lugar de eso siguió caminando.- Hey- Lo sacudí y se volteo a verme, se veía pálido y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto pasándome.

-Eh- Instantáneamente vi la oportunidad.

-Tenemos que parar, él no está bien- La pequeña marcha se detuvo y yo tome al joven y lo senté en el montacargas.

-Estoy bien… bien…- Dijo algo cansado- En serio, estoy bien- Trato de levantarse y pretender que no pasaba nada, hablando con más jubilo, pero Alie noto su comportamiento, así que me ayudo a dejarlo quieto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preston estaba detrás mío, pero yo estaba ocupado levantando la manga y exponiendo el vendaje que cubría buena parte del brazo, olí la herida, y tantee la piel alrededor. No olía mal, y la piel alrededor no se sentía correosa.

-¿Qué le paso en el brazo?-

-Uno de los hombres de Jared soltó a su perro para que lo persiguiera, el animal casi le arranca el brazo- "Me están jodiendo"

-¿Le hicieron eso y aun así lo hicieron venir?- Los campesinos se mostraron algo culposos, menos Alie.

-El insistió en venir, esos malnacidos mataron a sus padres y hermanos- Entendible. Pero la mordida de perros, en especial los que son criados por los asaltantes y saqueadores del Commonwell, son una buena forma de conseguir miles de enfermedades.

-Tienen un cuchillo?- Alie saco uno de su bolsillo, estaba sucio y dejado, pero servía. Corte el vendaje y eche un vistazo, se veía limpio y cuidado, no estaba infectado. ¿Entonces donde estaba el problema?

-Roja, puedes traerme vendajes de alguno de los montacargas- Pero ella no me miraba a mí, ella miraba la pierna. La mire y, justo debajo del pantalón, podía ver pequeñas líneas rojas. Me acerque y levante el pantalón.

Algo más arriba de su tobillo tenía una mordida, de al menos una pulgada de tamaño, pero alrededor de esta había crecido una infección considerable, docenas de pequeños granos de pus se habían formado alrededor.

-No es nada, es solo un corte…- No, no lo es. E visto suficiente de estos para saber lo que es…- No estaba tan mal esta mañana-

-Esto es una mordida de cucaracha, y está infectada- Alie miro con horror.

-Él durmió en el piso de uno de los graneros ayer…-

-No importa como lo mordió, necesita que limpien la herida… Roja trae vendaje, antiséptico y algo de Med-X. ¿Recuerdas donde lo guardamos?- Ella sonrió.

-Sí, enseguida-

Por mi parte fui a otro de los montacargas, el que tenía todo mi equipo, mis frascos de vegetación seguía allí, cortadas en pequeñas pedazos. Tome una pisca de Filia Stamis, conocida también como flor zanahoria por su color y aroma, y otra de moho brillante. Lo apile en mi mano, la flor estaba seca, pero el moho era relativamente nuevo y aún mantiene liquido dentro, lo cual es bueno, sin los fluidos en su interior es inútil.

Lo aplaste en mi mano, dejando que la humedad del moho mezclara las dos floras en una pasta, generando una pasta medio brillante, medio opaca. Roja estaba junto a mí, jeringa en mano. Podía ver como todos me miraban, en especial Jonathan, que me miraba detrás de los demás.

-Alguien deme algo de luz- La noche era oscura y una nube tapo la luna convenientemente cuando comencé a trabajar, dejándonos en aun más penumbra. Uno de los jóvenes, un joven de piel oscura con una escopeta, encendió la linterna eléctrica que tenía en esta y apunto a la herida.

Me arrodille frente a Pet e inspeccione la herida, Roja estaba allí, con las cosas que le pedí. Tome el cuchillo de nuevo y lo frote con antiséptico, limpiándolo. Con este revente una por una las bolsas de pus, y las drene, dejando salir el pus amarillento.

-Agua y whisky- Los jóvenes se quedaron quietos mientras miraban incrédulos, varios segundos después se dieron cuenta que se los estaba pidiendo. Uno de los jóvenes me dio una botella llena de aguan. Tire antiséptico en la herida, y luego agua, retirando todo resto del pus.

-Ah-

-Deja de llorar bebe- Dijo uno de los muchachos mientras otro llegaba con una botella de whisky, que me entrego.

-Esto te va a doler-

-Así que no llores- Dijo el otro joven.

-Joe, Shan, cállense la puta boca- Pero tire el whisky rápidamente, y el dolor le causo que mordiera su diente. Luego aplique la pasta en la herida abierta, metiendo los dedos para que llegara a cada quiste sin pus. Luego tome el vendaje y se lo coloque, primero en el talón, y luego en el brazo tras limpiarlo con antiséptico.

El último paso fue darle media inyección de med-x en el brazo y pierna para que pudiera caminar.

-Sanar en un par de días, pero no debería dolerte por ahora-

-Gracias- A mi alrededor podía ver las sonrisas de las personas. La infección de cucaracha no es grave, pero puede significar perder un miembro si no se atiende prontamente.

Pero eso no importa, porque estas personas, si no confían en mí, al menos me toleran ahora.

Lo cual es bueno si realmente necesito permanecer en ese pueblo por unos días.

La marcha no tuvo otro contratiempo considerable, insectos que pasan de largo, o animales que se quedan mirando hasta que desaparecen. Todo el camino fue aburrido, y yo no podía dejar de pensar que este tipo Jonathan no tenía la menor idea de a dónde estaba yendo. Seguimos caminando sur por un camino de tierra lleno de rocas y rastros de animales, y pronto pude ver las grandes vías, masivas construcciones donde solían viajar las personas en auto antes de que las bombas cayeran. Viajamos por debajo de estas masivas construcciones, por un rato, pasando el paisaje que es el gris y moho de la tierra que heredamos.

Pasamos junto al gran tiradero donde Jared y sus hombres tiraban los restos de autos que no eran útiles o ya no tenían partes que salvar y pude notar que Jonathan mostro sierto interés. El se detuvo por un instante y hacer algo con su muñeca. Fue entonces cuando note que lo que tenia en su brazo era un pip-boy, una computadora portátil que solo recibían aquellos que venían de uno de los bunkers de antes de la guerra.

Pronto siguió caminando, pero yo tenía más información. El viene de uno de eso bunkers, pero el nivel de capacidad y conocimiento que tenia de lucha no es normal. Por todo lo que se, la gente de los Vaults son débiles mental y físicamente en lo que consiste en sobrevivir fuera de sus pequeñas capsulas del pasado.

"¿Quién mierda es este tipo?"

Seguimos caminando por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a un cruce, giramos norte y llegamos a un lugar que me pareció surreal

Un invernadero, con un espacio delantero lleno de árboles. Y robots podándolos.

Eran Mr. Handys, todos podando los árboles y yendo y viniendo del invernadero.

-Mr. Handys, modelos v2- Dijo Jonathan deteniéndose en la entrada- Esas eran las fuentes de energía que Codsworth capto-

-Vinimos todo el camino hasta aquí y nos desviamos casi un kilómetros de nuestro destino por unos robots- No son solo unos robots, son casi una docena de robots. ¿Cómo es que nadie vino a desarmarlos aun?

-Parecen funcionar a óptima capacidad- Y dicho eso, Jonathan camino hacia los Mr. Handy. El primero que lo recibió fue uno que al hablar parecía tener una voz femenina.

-Buenas noches viajeros, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Vienen a probar las famosas frutas y verduras de Graygarden?- Jonathan no respondió, y se limitó a sacar un cilindro de su armadura y tirarlo en el piso. Tras hacer esto siguió su camino dentro del invernadero- Eh, disculpe señor, pero creo que lo más educado es que se presente-

Pero el simplemente la ignoro y entro en el invernadero. Simplemente no entendí que hacía, y viendo las expresiones de Roja y Preston no era el único. Para ser sincero esto era bastante surreal.

-Esos robots son muy lindos- Dijo Roja.

-Jonathan tiene uno en donde vive, creo que simplemente esta inspeccionando lo que estos robots plantaron- Pero algo en el rostro de Preston me decía que había algo más en su mente.

-Disculpe- Dijo Preston al robot.

-Si señor-

-Donde está su dueño?-

-Fuimos construidos hace más de doscientos años como el planteo de una granja completamente automatizada. Nuestro dueño falleció hace mucho, el pobre hombre, pero nosotros mantenemos su corazón y espíritu vivo en nuestro trabajo-

Tras unos instantes adentro, Jonathan salió del invernadero, alejándose de todos los robots que habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían y lo seguían con la mirada. Jonathan había llegado junto a mi cuando suspiro con cierta satisfacción en su mirada.

-Son perfectamente funcionales, con múltiple funcionamiento. Jardinería, mecánica y hogar, pueden cumplir cualquier función que sus dueños requieran de ellos- Dicho eso saco un objeto de su bolsillo y lo presiono. En un instante los doce robots cayeron al piso, sus impulsores apagados, y sus redondas cabezas chocando contra el piso.- Serán muy útiles-

Tras decir eso el volvió al robot mas cercano y con mucho cuidado lo enderezo, tras eso abrió una placa en su cabeza y conecto un cable de su computadora portátil a este.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- Jonathan miro al campesino, sus ojos mostraban pánico, pero era claro que sentía lastima por los robots.

-No parecen tener dueños, así que los estoy apropiando. Tengo que formatearlos y reasignarlos para que hagan lo que les digo- Preston dejo de estar sorprendidamente enojado, a estar fascinadamente sorprendido

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Son Mr. Handy, son simples de reprogramar-

Mire a Roja, parecía triste por ver a los adorables robot jardineros haber caído al suelo, y por un minuto temí que hiciera algo tonto, como llorar o enojarse con el súper asesino. Pero cuando el hombre término ni bien un minuto después y el robot se elevó impulsado por el propulsor su rostro se ilumino de nuevo.

-Va uno, faltan once-

Y eso hizo, por casi cuarenta minutos él fue de un robot a otro, reactivándolos, haciéndolos volver a flotar y a funcionar lo cual se tradujo en dos filas de seis robots esperando órdenes. Y las órdenes que dio fueron de las que me gustan. Les ordeno que llevaran los montacargas, pero también que en el montacargas vacío pusieran toda la comida que iban a cosechar de los árboles. Y tras un buen rato de cosecha, los robots llenaron el montacargas a tope de comida cosechada. Todos esperamos, viendo fascinados como los robots trabajaban rápida y ferozmente en remover toda la comida de los árboles y las plantas dentro del invernadero.

Todo el proceso de mover todo debió durar unos treinta minutos, al principio comenzó despacio, pero a medida que Jonathan despertaba más y más robots el proceso se volvió más y más rápido. Todos los robots se movían de manera monótona y organizada, con una eficiencia de movimiento que me resultaba casi irreal. En la fábrica, me acostumbre a ser el único que mostrara eficiencia preestablecida, tenía que tenerla para cumplir los pedidos de Jared.

Preston se veía conflictuado, posiblemente tratando de pensar si lo que estaban haciendo era considerado robar. Pero Roja estaba histérica al ver los robots ir de un lado al otro, recogiendo cosas y dejándolas nuevamente en los porta carga. Su sonrisa era brillante, y la hacía ver aún más hermosa, pero también sus saltos y meneos, junto a la poca ropa que llevaba, la hacían ver increíblemente deseable. Mas de una vez vi a esos hombres chequearla, mirándole el trasero o los pechos. Por suerte, pronto terminaron. Jonathan entro al invernadero y cuando lo seguí lo vi retirando del piso unos cilindros de metal, el solo guardo los extraños objetos y me miro.

-Todo listo, sigamos- Jonathan hizo una seña a los robots, y estos comenzaron a empujar los montacargas. Y rápidamente hizo señas para que reanudaran la marcha.

Era media noche, o al menos eso creo por la posición de la luna, cuando llegamos al pueblo, sorpresa sorpresa, era Alberty. La maldita granja que Jared conquisto e hizo suya. Rápidamente todo tenía sentido: La muerte del grupo de Concord, el perder contacto con esa granja, y el ataque a la fábrica, todo estaba conectado. Los minutemen, o quienes fueran estos tipos, habían decidido darle fuego al operativo de Jared operativo.

Y ese tipo que Jonathan busca era la clave. En un punto del camino, Preston le pregunto sobre lo que Jared había dicho durante su intensa sesión de tortura. Lo buscaba, y si había hecho todo eso solo para saber dónde podía encontrarlo, lo quería muerto.

Antes de que estuviéramos demasiado cerca del pueblo decidí vender algo por buena voluntad, algo para que me quisiera aún más a su lado vivo.

-Entonces, no pude evitar oír que buscas a alguien. ¿Alguna razón en particular?- Preston se mostró sorprendido, pero Jonathan no se inmuto.

-Buscas al tipo que proveía al jefe de esos saqueadores-

-¿Cómo los sabes?-

-Lo oí, lo susurran los muchachos que van contigo. El tipo era muy conocido en la fábrica, es la clase de persona con quien no quieres meterte, al menos eso oi - Jonthan giro la cabeza, algo interesado en lo que tenía para decir- Hasta donde oí no tiene debilidad, solo llega, le das lo que busca y te vas. Si intentas seguirlo desapareces-

-Eso no es lo que Jared dijo…-

-Y sabes cuanta gente Jared perdió para conseguir solo el lugar donde vive y lo poco que sabe de el- Jonathan se veía más calmado, y más interesado en lo que tenía para decir. Pero las personas a mi alrededor me veían extrañado. -Tú me salvaste a mí y a Roja, así que te debo mi vida. Este tipo es peligroso. -

-¿Tienes alguna verdadera pista o pedazo de información que sea útil para lidiar con el? ¿Tipo preferencial de arma, nivel de entrenamiento, proporción de disparos acertados, cantidad de conocimiento sobre estrategias y tácticas?-

-Bueno… solo oi lo que se rumorea. Dicen que durante una negociación uno de los hombres de Jared lo enfrento, no sé porque, varía en cada historia, pero sé que lo acabo con un tiro certero en la cabeza, es su tarjeta de introducción según lo que oí. Siempre termina a sus víctimas con un tiro en la cabeza-

Y se detuvo, casi instantáneamente. Al detenerse también lo hicieron los robots y nosotros, y el parecía en dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se agito y pude notar claros signos de hiperventilación y arritmia en su rostro y ojos. Todo parecía indicar que o iba a perder el control, o iba a desmayarse. Pero no lo hizo, solo se mantuvo así, completamente ensimismado. Permanecí calmado, esperando que se desmayara, Preston se mantuvo detrás de él, posiblemente pensando lo mismo que yo, pero Roja solo lo miraba fijamente.

Tras un minuto o un poco más el cerro los ojos, flexiono su puño y se golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, tan fuerte que pensé que iba a vomitar. Y lo hizo.

Vomito todo el contenido de sus tripas en una mezcla amarillenta de bilis y comida, pero el no cayo de rodillas, se mantuvo duro y erguido tras vomitar, tomo aire, y su rostro volvió a su usual inexpresión.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Roja con su tono habitual.

-Sí, estoy bien- Y con eso siguió caminando como si nada. Los robots lo siguieron, y, tras un intercambio incomodo de miradas, también nosotros.

Por el resto del viaje, el silencio fue todo lo que había. Los campesinos murmuraban entre ellos, diciendo que el tipo estaba loco y que deberían hacer algo. Pero ninguno hizo nada, yo tampoco haría nada tras ver lo que este le hace a sus enemigos.

Llegamos al pueblo al menos entrada la madrugada, era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, al menos por el nivel de problemas que Jared se tomó para mantenerla bajo control. Debían de haber diez casas, todas rodeando la antena eléctrica del centro, y alrededor había tres campos, uno cultivaba trigo, el otro tatos, y el tercero melones, aunque se veía más pequeño y menos trabajado. También podía ver corrales con brahamit, al menos seis. La gente pronto comenzó a ver como llegábamos, y fueron a recibirnos. Más de doce hombres armados salieron del pueblo y se plantaron frente a nosotros.

-Son ustedes- Dijo el hombre delante de los demás, claramente un granjero, con su piel curtida por el sol, y su ropa deshecha y sudada por el trabajo. Giro la cabeza y pudo ver los robots y toda la comida que llevábamos.- Wow, no sabía que Jared tenia tantas cosas. Debió ser difícil abrirse paso- Jonathan no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando. El hombre no pareció importarle esa actitud, claramente trataba así a todo el mundo. Pero eso no impidió que el hombre se volviera a sus compañeros, los granjeros soltaron los montacarga y fueron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Jared está muerto… Somos libres!- Y todos los granjeros elevaron sus armas al aire, sonriendo y gritando de la alegría, mientras los más jóvenes corrían al pueblo a llevar las noticias. Jonathan no dijo nada, aun ante los agradecimientos de estas personas. Este sería el momento ideal para pedir la recompensa, en lugar de eso, se dirigió a los robots que llevaban la comida en el montacargas.

-Lleven esto a al pueblo, tras eso vuelvan a "casa". El resto llévenlo a casa- Al decir esto simplemente se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo, mientras los robots con los otros montacargas se retiraban. En el pueblo, todos celebraban, todos festejaban. Algunos incluso lloraban.

"Los tipos que Jared dejo aquí debieron ser brutales para que estén tan felices" Claro que, conociendo a Jared, eligió a los peores asesinos y violadores que tenía para controlar a estas personas. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la torre eléctrica, en ella se había construido una casa de casi tres piso, que era el edificio más alto del pueblo, había muchas personas dentro, todos aplaudieron cuando nos acercamos. Llegamos a la entrada y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre salir. Llevaba una buena barba, sucia y larga, del mismo color blanco que su cabello, su rostro era una miseria tras la golpiza que Jared le dio, tras violar y asesinar a su hija.

"Oh demonios esto es malo" Ese hombre me vio, estoy seguro que lo hizo. Jared nos hizo a todos presenciarlo, presenciar la golpiza, la violación y el asesinato. Esas no fueron necesariamente las dos horas más enfermizas de mi vida, pero fue desagradable y sé que me vio, nos vio a todos mientras nos rogaba que lo ayudáramos. "Va a matarme, apenas me vea va a matarme. Tengo que intervenir, tengo que hacer algo primero para que no me maten…" Mientras yo pensaba, el hombre fue hacia a Jonathan, su único ojo sano expresaba enojo, mientras una joven trataba de detenerlo.

-Papá, por favor, tienes que volver a la cama, por favor…- Pero el solo la removió del camino y se plantó frente a John.

-¿Sufrió?-

-Papá, por favor…-

-Silencio… ¿Sufrió o no?-

-Me pediste que sufriera, y yo cumplí. Sufrió- Respondió secamente- Me dio la información que quería, pero aun así sufrió- No parece satisfecho, y se volvió a Preston.

-¿Sufrió?- "Están hablando de Jared, debió pedirle que lo hiciera sufrir"

-Sí, lo hizo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo despelleje vivo- Respondió Jonathan. El hombre lo miro, sus ojos dejaron ver una chispa de horror, pero volvieron a endurecerse prontamente. Los murmullos comenzaron a nuestro alrededor, pero también oí voces de afirmación, así que no debieron estar particularmente asqueados.

-Bien… es lo mínimo que se merece- Y esa era mi apertura.

-Lo siento- Dije tranquilamente mientras miraba el piso. No lo vi, pero a juzgar por los susurros sabía que me vio.

-Yo a ti te conozco- Dijo el hombre.

-Estuve allí… cuando mataron a su hija- Levante la mirada, listo para ver un puño yendo a mi cara, pero en lugar de eso vi un hombre muy enojado.

-Si…ya te recuerdo. Te quedaste ahí, parado sin hacer nada- "Mas de cien personas se quedaron ahí parados sin hacer nada, no intentes demonizarme… aunque técnicamente soy la única persona que le queda para demonizar"

-¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Saltar y defenderla y morir con ella? Hasta donde lo escuche gritar desde mi celda el planeaba matarla desde mucho antes de que usted llegara…- "Claro que fue su resistencia e insultos lo que probablemente lo convenció de violarla primero-…Jared los estaba usando, los uso como un ejemplo. No todos en esa fábrica lo querían o siquiera toleraban, yo entre ellos, pero lo que les hizo fue una demostración: "Traiciónenme, desobedézcanme o contradíganme y les pasara lo mismo que a ellos" Es por eso que estábamos allí- El hombre no bajo la mirada, pero note que se veía menos enojado.

-Nadie podría haber hecho nada- Dijo la joven junto a él, posiblemente su hija.

-Aun así… lo siento, lamento que su hija haya muerto, lamento que lo hayan golpeado y atacado, y lamento que ni yo, ni nadie en ese horrible lugar haya hecho nada para ayudarlo- Trate de forzar mis ojos pero no pude forzarme a llorar, una lástima. Al menos enroje mis ojos.

Y al parecer sirvió.

-Jared hizo lo que hizo y ahora está muerto- Dijo el hombre- Eso es todo lo que me importa. Se hizo justicia- Ahora se dirigió a Preston- Gracias Preston, le hiciste a este pueblo…a mi familia, un gran servicio-

-Es solo mi deber, Blake. Los minuteman existen para proteger y ayudar a los habitantes del Commonwell- Blake sonrió amplia y lastimosamente.

-No has cambiado nada desde que te fuiste, chico. Aun después de lo de Quincy… Eso no importa, está en el pasado. Tú y tú compañero aquí presente nos hicieron un favor, y no pienso dejarlo pasar así como así. Si tú o los minutemen necesitan algo, solo díganlo-

-Conseguimos más que suficiente de la fábrica, pero si realmente desean ayudar necesitare metal, plástico, cobre y aluminio. Todo lo que puedan encontrar- Jonathan hablo larga y monótonamente, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-Claro… no habrá problema, siempre estamos felices de comerciar… pero me temo que no nos sobran esos materiales que nos pides- El hombre estaba sorprendido, tratando de mantener una sonrisa.

-Entonces no me sirven…- La sencillez con la que lo dijo me paralizo, me dejo perplejo ante la falta de cualquier tipo de tacto o hipocresía.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Lo que el trata de decir…- Preston al rescate-… es que no nos sirve tenerlos buscando constantemente lo que el necesita cuando ustedes ya tienen tanto que hacer en sus granjas. Pero lo que si nos ayudaría, es que le hagas saber a la gente que los minutemen no están muertos, que aún seguimos aquí para hacer de este un mejor lugar- Algunos aplausos surgieron de entre la multitud, menos de los que se esperaría. Blake simplemente sonrió.

-Claro, no será un problema- Blake me dedico una mirada, era una clara y seria señal de que me detestaba. Si no me hubiera disculpado tal vez me habría matado, o como mínimo molido a golpes, pero necesitaba mantener mi imagen de prisionero, el no sentir nada solo serviría para delatarme a mí mismo- Pero es tarde, y creo que sería mejor si tú y tus amigos se quedan, dormir un poco y descansar. Ya es muy tarde-

-Eso será innecesario- Dijo Jonathan manteniendo la misma expresión que había tenido toda la conversación- Debo volver a mi hogar- Blake asintió.

-Entiendo, mucho que hacer, poco tiempo para…-

-Podemos quedarnos…- Dijo Preston mientras enfrentaba a Jonathan-… No hemos dormido o descansado en todo el día, necesitas dormir- Jonathan lo miro fijamente y pude ver en ese instante como le rompía la cabeza de un golpe o algo.

-De acuerdo, pero salimos a primera hora de la mañana- Luego miro a Blake- ¿Dónde podríamos hospedarnos? –

-Los Lington fueron asesinados por los hombres de Jared, pueden pasar la noche en su casa-

-¿Tiene suficientes camas?-

-Eran una familia de seis- respondió Preston con una autentica expresión de tristeza.

-Excelente- Y acto seguido se puso su casco, dándole de nuevo el aspecto de un monstruo, aun cuando estaba roto, y presiono un botón de su casco- Codsworth, hay unos robots que se dirigen a casa con mucho equipo y comida, recíbelos y ponlos a trabajar en el proyecto-

No escuche nada, pero mi cerebro giraba con preguntas. Preguntas que sabía este tipo no iba a responder. Así que me conformo con no morir a sus manos, y sigo a la hija de Blake para que nos lleve a la casa.

Era grande, cuadrada y, como todo el resto del pueblo, casi enteramente construida en madera y chapa. Pero tenía espacio, y por ahora eso es todo lo que necesito para calmarme. Entramos a la casa, todo estaba hecho un desastre y podía ver las marcas de sangre en las paredes. Nadie se molestó en limpiar el lugar, solo en sacar los cadáveres.

Roja me sujeto el brazo lo cual me hizo notar que ella estaba aquí.

-¿Estas bien?- Ella no respondió con palabras, simplemente se adelantó y comenzó a levantar las cosas del piso y ponerlas en los muebles más cercanos. Sin darme cuenta de que estaba pasando simplemente comencé a ayudarla. Jonathan simplemente se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y se encerró en ella, sin siquiera molestarse en esquivar las cosas en el piso. Lo único que podría decir que me llamo la atención fue en la manera que miraba todo a su alrededor cuando se dirigió a la habitación.

-Idiota-

No pareció molestarle a nadie, pero realmente era un idiota. Preston, yo y Roja permanecimos en el salón, acomodando las cosas en el piso antes que nos fuéramos a dormir. Levantamos todo lo que pudimos, pero ninguno de nosotros estaba demasiado emocionado en limpiar la sangre, ni siquiera Roja, que la evitaba cada vez que podía. Preston nos ofreció la habitación frente a la de John, mientras que Roja quería la que tenía vista desde el primer piso.

Así que subí y llegue a el primer piso, y me encontré a mí mismo en una asquerosa habitación, totalmente desarreglada, con una cama individual y sin nada en ella. Me senté en la cama mientras analizaba todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"Soy libre… después de cinco años como una moneda de cambio en el mundo de los criminales y maniáticos, al fin soy libre"

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era cierto, solo reemplazaron a mi demente y sanguinario jefe, por uno más seco, frio y posiblemente igual de maniático. Todo en esta situación me daba arcadas. No el hecho de que había ejecutado a más de cincuenta drogadictos, no. Eso no me sacaría el sueño… lo que me daba arcadas era la imagen de Jared, y la de los muertos que fueron despedazados por esos malnacidos.

Ese tipo era peligroso, pero como todos los desgraciados con los que me relaciono, el me necesita. Él quiere algo de mí, y eso me protege. Cuando lleguemos a su hogar creare un nuevo hogar un nuevo inicio. Tal vez incluso logre volverme un médico. Él me quiere para que le haga medicina… lo cual puedo hacer. Puedo construir un hogar para mi… solo tengo que ser útil, mientras seas útil y tengas algo que el otro quiera, siempre sobreviviré.

-Tim-

-Si…- Y frente a mí estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Roja. Sus fuertes piernas, su hermoso rostro, sus seños pequeños pero suaves. Ella estaba ahí, en toda su hermosura… desnuda.- ¿Qué…?-

-No pudimos tener nuestra noche de amor en la fábrica, pero podemos tenerla ahora-

Sobra decir que perdí los pantalones rápidamente, me quite la camisa y salte sobre ella. La abrace, la bese en el cuello y los labios, le acaricie la espalda y los senos mientras ella gemía.

En poco lo hicimos, y, como prometí, le hice el amor. Lo hice despacio, usando sus gemidos para saber cuándo ir rápido, cuando ir despacio, cuando ir con fuerza y cuando dejarla deseando más. Y yo me ahogue en ella, me hundí en su olor, en su sabor, en su sensación. Ella era todo lo que se podía desear. En el día a día ella era tonta y realmente pérdida, pero en la cama tenia talento, le ponía ganas y se lucia con gran habilidad. Me agotaba, me dejaba deseando más.

Sus ojos se cruzaban siempre con los míos, y cuando lo hacía siempre me excitaba más. Pronto ella comenzó a gritar, y no pude evitar sonreír, sonreír porque la tenía a ella. Ella es mía…

Cerré con fuerza y comencé a ir cada vez más fuerte, más y más fuerte hasta que termine y ella lanzo un gemido de éxtasis. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación… cuando algo cayó en mí. Una gota.

Abrí los ojos y Rojas estaba sobre mí, sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Rápidamente me levante y la sujete.

-Lo siento… ¿Te lastime? ¿Estás bien?- No sé por qué dije eso, nunca me importo realmente. Ella seguía llorando, pero no gritaba, así que no parecía sentir dolor.

-No…no es eso-

-¿Entonces que…?- Ella me miro, sus lastimeros ojos se volvían más húmedos a cada segundo.

-Es que… no vamos a poder casarnos- Dijo casi gritando y cayendo nuevamente en mí pecho llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-No… no tome la pastilla. No pude ayudarte a escapar, no fui inteligente… así que no podremos casarnos. Dijiste que nos casaríamos si tomaba la pastilla.-

Ah, claro… yo dije eso cuando iba a…

Mareo, arcadas y flacidez, todo ocurrió en un instante cuando recordé que intente hacer.

"Iba a matarla… estuve tan cerca de matarla…" Las arcadas empeoraron, y me encontré rápidamente levantándome hacia la ventana y vomitando el contenido completo de mi estómago. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi estómago se retorcía aún más, todavía quería tirar cosas. Me di vuelta y vi a Roja, tan bella y atractiva, tan amable y adictiva, y no pude evitar volver a sentir arcadas al imaginar su cuerpo tieso, completamente inmóvil en el piso. Cada fibra de mi ser temblaba al ver esos hermosos ojos completamente vacíos.

No podía seguir viéndolo, así que corrí, baje las escaleras ignorando la manera en la que me llamaba, en la que decía mi nombre, ignorando el hecho de que aún estaba desnudo… llegue al salón de la cocina y abrí la puerta y tome aire, aire fresco. Roja aun me llama desde el piso de arriba, pero no quiero escucharla, no quiero sentirla. Porque si la veo perderé la cabeza.

El aire entraba y salía, pero no es suficiente, no alcanza en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué actuó de esta manera? E matado gente, nadie en este mundo sobrevive si no es capaz de matar a alguien. ¿Entonces porque no puedo mirarla a la cara? ¿Por qué el recuerdo de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle me enfermaba?

-Mala noche- Me di vuelta y vi a la última persona que quería ver. Jonathan estaba allí parado, su pecho al descubierto. Sin su armadura se veía increíblemente humano, pero sin su camisa podía ver marcas en él, en su pecho, en su rostro y en sus hombros y abdominales. También podía ver que estaba herido. Tenía muchos moretones en su pecho y abdomen, y su hombro tenía una venda que casi lo cubría todo.

La explosión le hirió más de lo que aparento.

La armadura parecía no ser capaz de contener todo. Sus manos sostenían herramientas con las que parecía reparar el casco. Y debo decir que hizo mucho progreso en las dos horas que hemos pasado en esa casa.

-Solo… necesitaba algo de aire-

-Sí, lo escuche- No sonrió al decirlo.

-Lo siento si fuimos muy ruidosos- Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, y comenzó a mirar fijamente la televisión apagada.

-Descuida Alquimista- Mi corazón se detuvo un momento. ¿Cómo sabia el que así me llamaban los hombres de Jared?

-Perdón, ese no es mi nombre-

-¿Has matado alguna vez?- Los pasos se oyeron y pude ver a Roja vestida, bajando las escaleras. Ella me miraba, pero el solo verla me causo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-Lárgate- Dijo Jonathan con una fría mirada, ella quedo visiblemente paralizada, rápidamente corrió arriba. ¿Cómo no? La voz del hombre se volvió totalmente asesina e imponente en ese instante.- ¿Has matado antes?-

Le di la primera respuesta que se me ocurrió.

-Nadie sobrevive en el mundo sin matar a alguien alguna vez- El rio.

-No siempre fue así…- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el volvió a hablar.

-¿A quién? ¿Por qué?- No pienso decirle porque mate a quien mate, principalmente porque no recuerdo, fue hace mucho y no me siento como para hablar sobre eso.

-Fue hace mucho, no lo recuerdo-

-Entiendo- Por un minuto parecía que planeaba irse, pero luego volvió a verme.

-¿Qué usaste?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Con los drogadictos en la fábrica-

…

-Quiero que te quede claro algo, puedo soportar o ignorar si matas, no me importa si eres un mentiroso, ni siquiera me importa que mataras al menos treinta personas con mercurio, o cicuta, o arsénico… solo me importa los resultados, y los resultados que quiero es a alguien que haga una buena cantidad de medicamentos de calidad que yo pueda usar o vender. Alguien que, después de haber pasado cinco años con la escoria de este mundo, pueda conseguirme información sobre mi hijo, y la gente que se lo llevo.-

El me vio en el techo, él fue uno de los tiradores que derribo a los dos idiotas que estaban conmigo. Lo cual significa que alguien más en este pueblo lo sabe.

No hay punto en mentir.

-¿Y que gano yo de esto?- Él no sonrió, solo continuo mirándome.

-Tu libertad. Cuando encuentre a mi hijo, y este a salvo, tú serás libre de ir a donde quieras, a donde sea que decidas ir. Hasta entonces, tendrás un laboratorio, y tu tendrás que proveerme de todas las cosas que le dabas a esos criminales-

-Y qué tal si intento escapar- No sé de donde salió eso. Pero la respuesta fue dada en palabras frías y sin emociones.

-Te buscare, te encontrare, y te matare-


	5. Cazando lo que se necesita

_**Jonathan**_

" _Lo que su hijo hizo no tiene justificación señor Johnson, no importa cuánto trate de desviar el tema."_

" _Mi hijo volvió a casa golpeado por casi tres meses por las mismas personas que nos trajeron a este problema, ¿Cómo es eso desviar el problema?"_

" _Su hijo no presentó ninguna queja…"_

" _Entonces los profesores solo pueden defender a los demás estudiantes cuando la víctima se queja."_

" _Usted sabe que no es así, la situación es un poco más complicada que eso."_

" _Mi hijo golpeo a esos muchachos porque golpearon a una chica de su clase. Deberían estar felicitando a mi hijo, no expulsarlo"_

" _Sr. Johnson, su hijo le rompió la pierna a uno de los estudiantes, pasara siete meses en el hospital. Por todos los cielos, el chico tenía una beca de futbol"_

" _El fue el que la golpeo, se merecía la peor parte."_

" _Jonathan, ahora no"_

" _Tiene suerte de que los padres no hayan intervenido. ¿Sabe que ellos querían que sacáramos a su hijo de las clases normales para que no los retrasaran?"_

" _Ellos me retrasan a mi"_

" _JONATHAN"_

" _Es la verdad"_

" _Verdad o no, señor director, la única razón por la que los padres de esos chicos no presentaron cargos es porque los tres tienen antecedentes de violencia. ¿Y qué van a hacer? Demandar al padre soltero, que cría a un joven con Asperger porque este estaba defendiendo a una de sus únicas amigas. Esas personas tienen demasiado dinero para ponerse en riego por mala prensa"_

" _Eso es…"_

" _No soy estúpido Director, sé que usted y sus profesores ignoran intencionalmente los ataques de esos jóvenes porque sus padres dan importantes donaciones a esta escuela. Y lo e ignorado porque mi hijo así lo quiso, pero no permitiré que se le castigue porque no solo se defendió a sí mismo, sino a alguien más. Si quiere expulsar a mi hijo, entonces lo veré en la corte señor. Buena suerte ganándole en corte al hijo discapacitado de un veterano de guerra"_

"…"

" _Te excediste"_

" _Dijiste que estaba bien que me defendiera a mí mismo o a alguien más"_

" _Le rompiste la rodilla a uno. Los otros necesitaran al menos diez puntadas cada uno. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

" _Porque ella me ayudo a mí. Los chicos en el vestuario escondieron mi ropa hace dos meses y ella fue la que me dijo dónde estaba."_

" _Tenemos que hacer algo con ese problema tuyo"_

" _No me gusta deberle a la gente, y tú me has dicho que deber es malo"_

" _Deber favores grandes es malo, debes sacártelos de encima cuanto antes, pero eso no fue un favor grande"_

" _Un favor es un favor, ella no me cae mal y le devolví el favor. Además, ya me estaba cansando de la secundaria de todas maneras. Creo que estoy listo para la universidad"_

" _Dijiste lo mismo a los diez de la primaria, y todavía te falta un año de secundario"_

" _Quiero ir a CIT"_

" _¿Haaa, realmente crees que te aceptaran en CIT?"_

" _Aprobé el examen de ingreso y tengo suficientes actividades extracurriculares. Aun si me expulsan este año tienen razones de sobra"_

" _Supongo que sí"_

" _Pero creo que aprendí algo con esta experiencia"_

" _¿En serio? ¿Cuál?"_

" _Que aun cuando hay personas en el mundo que pueden matar a tres hombres con una cuchara, como Mathius, Long y tú, el dinero siempre es más poderoso que la fuerza bruta"_

" _Cierto, en ciertos aspectos"_

" _Y que si quiero ser alguien en el futuro, necesito poder hacer mucho dinero"_

" _Mientras sea de manera honrada, supongo que sí."_

¿Cómo pude meterme en una situación tan incómoda? Mi padre pasó más de veinte años diciéndome que debía adaptarme a nuevas situaciones, pero también que tenía que evitar situaciones en las que me sintiera incómodo en la mala manera. La incomodidad lleva a no sentirse bien, y no sentirme bien lleva a que el pitido aparezca. Y cuando el pitido aparece pierdo la capacidad de razonar bien y recordar lo que me enseñaron no hacer.

El proceso de que ciertas cosas no me fastidien fue largo y difícil para mí, en especial cuando lidiaba con personas que no me importan, y lograrlo no fue como en las películas, donde la fuerza de voluntad supera todo. ¿Intentar mantener la amabilidad cuando cada palabra que otra persona te dice se siente como una aguja dentro de tu cabeza es muy difícil? Mi padre supero incontables obstáculos para romper mi ostracismo mental y volverme alguien con control sobre mis ataques. Pero nunca pudo derrotar tres cosas que hacia al pitido volver. Objetos en un orden no equitativo, organizado o similar, recuerdos de dolor, los físicos son los más comunes, pero los daños mentales son los que más me alteran, y el hablar innecesario que forma parte del día a día de las conversaciones.

Hablar con gente ya no me genera incomodidad por si, puedo mantener una conversación sin que el pitido en mi mente aumente. El problema comienza cuando la persona en cuestión me habla de cosas que no quiero hablar, me interroga con preguntas o simplemente me fastidia en la conversación o la manera en la que conversa conmigo. Y es allí donde Alquimista y Roja comienzan a ser un problema. Consciente de que voy a matarlo si intenta algo que me parezca remotamente problemático para encontrar a Shawn, Alquimista cree que la mejor manera de evitar mi ira es simplemente tratar de ser mi amigo, y dado que no sabe casi nada sobre mí, su aún más estúpida idea es hacerme preguntas personales cada doce minutos. Roja, por su parte, sigue el ejemplo y constantemente me pregunta sobre todo lo que a él no se le ocurre preguntar.

El pitido comenzó a surgir el día anterior, cuando Alquimista me dijo ese pequeño detalle del hombre que buscaba, lo cual me hizo tener un recuerdo desagradable, lo cual me hizo dar un viaje a ese momento, ese instante. Lo cual me habría paralizado si no fuera porque use dolor físico para traerme al presente. Esa misma noche amenace a Alquimista, en un intento de que me tuviera tanto miedo que no se le ocurriera seguir hablando o incurriendo en mi vida personal.

Claramente no funciono.

Todo el viaje de vuelta a Sanctuary Hills intente ignorarlo, y simplemente tomar nota de mis alrededores. En el ejército siempre me hablaban de usar el terreno para tu ventaja, lo cual tiene sentido, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría era solo montaña y nieve. Pero aquí veo árboles, y plantas vivas, mutadas y completamente desagradables, como el tato, descripto como "un hibrido entre tomate y papa", pero vivos. Lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de lo que esperaba. Los árboles secos eran útiles, los patrones y las formas geométricas de las ramas se veían interesantes y me ayudaban a no prestar atención. Pero él era insistente. Cuando llegamos a la estación de servicio, Roja enloqueció de emoción al ver el cohete, lo cual requirió que el la calmara. Lo cual me dio un respiro de él y creí que podría hacer al pitido descansar.

Pero no del Vaquero.

El tipo es un fastidio diferente a Alquimista, más que nada porque constantemente, igual que él, intenta saber más sobre mí, aun cuando es evidente, al menos en lo que puedo demostrar, que no quiero hablar del tema. Aparentemente asustado por la sesión de tortura que tuve con Jared, me pregunta sobre mi vida en Sanctuary Hills, mis padres, y cualquier cosa que me hiciera ver más personal a sus ojos.

Finalmente, tras haber caminado todo el camino desde la granja Albernathy hasta Concord y más, nos detuvimos en la parada de camiones Red Rocket.

Se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió, mirando a Roja.

-Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió- La verdad es que no opinaba lo mismo. Mentats estaban en mi tiempo también, y recuerdo perfectamente a mis colegas en la universidad tomándolas para sacar mejores puntuaciones en sus exámenes. Si estás dispuesto a tomar una droga que sabes puede matarte, o volverte un retrasado entonces mereces que te ocurra eso. La idea de alguien asiéndole daño a su mente sana y funcional solo por placer me resulta desagradable, y en mi juventud me parecía perturbador.

-Encuentro la necesidad de las personas de autodestruirse por placer verdaderamente incomprensible- El me miro confundido, comenzó a hablarme, pero mi mente no estaba en condiciones de prestarle atención.

Nuevamente me encontraba en un campo de batalla.

Cuando salí del bunker supuse que habrían pasado menos de sesenta años, pero fueron más, muchos más. Así que trate de convencerme de que al menos, tras doscientos años, el mundo tendría un mínimo nivel de paz, control y ley, pero lo que vi fueron insectos gigantes, animales deformes y criminales en cada esquina. La situación en el mundo era una de constante amenaza, lo cual me dejo entender mejor porque estas personas tendrían miedo de mí, pero a la vez porque no estaban horrorizadas por mis actos.

"Para sobrevivir tanto en este mundo tienes que haber matado" Eso tenía sentido. Todas estas personas eran o asesinos, o personas que jamás salieron de sus hogares y dejaban el matar a otros.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes? A largo plazo me refiero- Lo mire, Vaquero actuaba de manera demasiado interesada. Posiblemente sigue asustado por el hecho de que despelleje a ese tipo.

-Todavía esperas que te ayude con lo que sea qué esperas que haga- Di en el clavo, pero él se puso los pantalones y me enfrento.

-No, estoy tratando de cerciorarme de que eres un ser humano- Eso fue interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Él se levantó y miro a Roja, que estaba revisando la estación junto a Alquimista. El realmente no planea escapar, no cuando sabe lo que le conviene.

-Te vi masacrar ejércitos de hombres, dos veces, te vi matar lo inmatable, te vi limpiar un pueblo sin disparar un disparo y sin ser visto. Pero también vi la crueldad de la que eres capaz, te vi torturar a un hombre sin una pisca de remordimiento o lastima. Te vi matar a más hombres en tres días que muchos hombres en toda su vida-

-¿Esperas que diga que soy un enfermo?- Me levante, esto se volvía tedioso- No soy cruel, no soy un enfermo…- en ese sentido- …y no disfruto matándolos. Simplemente no me importa- Me miro fríamente, con ese desprecio con el que mis oficiales y compañeros en el ejército me miraban cuando me arrestaron, pero no me importo sus opiniones entonces, y no me importa la de él ahora.

-No te importa matar-

-No disfruto matar, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Simplemente me resulta la solución más rápida y eficiente para remover obstáculos en ciertas situaciones, en especial cuando los obstáculos me disparan.-

-Matarías a un inocente-

-Solo si es la única opción- El me sujeto de la armadura y me zarandeo, rápidamente saque mi pistola y la puse en su estómago. Ambos nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que el hablo.

-Matar inocentes nunca es una opción- "Este tipo me recuerda demasiado al idiota de Nely"

-Si la muerte de un "civil inocente" fuera todo lo que se interpone en salvarle la vida a cien personas inocentes, seguirías con esa patética e inocente filosofía- El me soltó, claramente no quería responder eso.

-Jared y sus hombres no eran inocentes. Ellos tuvieron una opción y decidieron destruir. Pero si te encuentras en una situación en la que la vida de inocentes se interponga en tu objetivo, te detendré-

-Morirás tratando… solo tengo dos intereses en esta vida: encontrar a mi hijo, y llevar justicia a la muerte de mi esposa. Hasta entonces, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, si tú me ayudas.- El Vaquero abrió sus ojos como lámparas, parecía completamente tomado por sorpresa por mi oferta, pero prontamente se recompuso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me conviene- El hombre no dijo nada- La gente del Commonwell no me conoce, y no tengo la paciencia o el tiempo para conseguir su amistad o confianza. Si uso el nombre de los minutemen para conseguir información y el paradero de mi hijo, podre moverme con mayor rapidez, y tendré una menor necesidad de hacer daño a los inocentes que puedan meterse en mi camino-

El no respondió, pero podía ver que lo estaba considerando.

-Nos estarías usando-

-Eso significa un trato, yo te dejo usarme, y tú me dejas usarte a ti. Los mejores acuerdos vienen de la necesidad de uno y otro- Pero entonces escuche algo.

-Señor- Codsworth me hablo por la comunicación en el casco. -Señor, tenemos un problema-

-Dime- Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Los robots llegaron sin percance, pero cuando las personas vieron a los robots cargando las cosas comenzaron a generar problemas-

-¿Qué clase de problema?-

-De los que requieren intervención-

Eso era lo último que necesitaba. La isla está a cinco minutos caminando, tres corriendo, pero menos de uno si uso el aumento de velocidad del traje. Correr a largas zancadas aumenta mi velocidad mientras, irónicamente, gasto menos energía.

-Dame un minuto-

Me levanté y comencé a correr. Pude oír los gritos de Vaquero detrás de mí, pero no le preste atención y seguí corriendo.

Rápidamente llegue a la estatua y pase el puente, llegando a la entrada del pueblo. Corrí por la calle principal hasta llegar a mi casa, donde esa mujer estaba gritándole a Codsworth. La mujer se dio vuelta rápidamente cuando me vio llegar, y se alejó.

Todos los demás estaban alrededor, pero alejados. El esposo de esa mujer salió, se veía asustado, pero al menos fue a ayudar a su esposa.

-¿Puedo saber que está ocurriendo?- Ella no se movió, solo se mantuvo quieta, observándome.

-La señorita Long quiere que le explique porque los robots guardaron las armas, la comida y los medicamentos en nuestro garaje-

-Porque son míos- Le dije a la señora, la mujer dejo a su esposo y fue a mí.

-Lo que quiero saber es, que demonios esperas a cambio de todo eso. Esperas que te las compremos mientras esperamos que nuestros cultivos crezcan- "¿Creen que son sus cultivos?"

-Por supuesto que no, espero que TRABAJEN para mi hasta que los cultivos, que plantaron en MI propiedad, crezcan. Cuando eso ocurra ustedes me darán un diezmo de lo que producen- La mujer me miro perplejo, pero luego volvió la ira.

-No sé qué mierda es un diezmo, pero no pienso darte nada- Por supuesto que no iba a saber lo que es un diezmo.

-Primero, Diezmo es una décima parte de sus cosechas o ingreso; segundo, si lo harás si quieren permanecer aquí-

-Marcy, por favor-

-No, a la mierda contigo. No pienso volverme la esclava de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco.-

-Te estoy ofreciendo un hogar, tierras que trabajar y protección a cambio de una décima parte de tus ingresos, es básicamente un impuesto. ¿Cómo diablos funcionaban las cosas en Quincy? ¿Hacían lo que querían sin responder a nadie?- Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

-Eso pensé-

Me di la vuelta hacia Codsworth.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, los robots se adaptaron bien entonces?-

-Si señor- Excelente, las cosas iban más rápido de lo que podía esperar.

-Cuando lo terminen el proyecto quiero que los pongas a talar todos los arboles detrás de la casa, quiero el lugar completamente removido y la madera en pedazos-

Comencé a caminar en a la parte trasera de la casa, donde los robots estaban usando los materiales que los hermanos habían recogido para reparar lo que era la pieza más esencial para encontrar a mi hijo. Cuando llegue Mecánico estaba allí, se veía completamente incrédulo.

-El…-

-A estado echando un vistazo a la reconstrucción desde que los Mr. Handy bajaron las piezas de la colina esta mañana- El hombre se dio vuelta y corrió hacia mí.

-Esto… es increíble. Realmente lo dejaran funcional-

-Esa es la idea- Los ojos del hombre eran los mismos que había visto en el Cheese Handy, cuando los niños en el restaurante veían los robots animatronicos.

-Déjame ayudarte, te lo ruego-

-Claro, hay trabajos que requieren precisión, y Codsworth no puede hacerlo solo- El hombre parecía querer saltar, pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Por dónde empiezo?- Eso fue fácil, al menos él es cooperativo.

-¿Codsworth, como va la reconstrucción?-

-Bueno señor, bajar el chasis y estructura fue la parte fácil. La gente no parecía emocionada en destartalar la parte exterior del vehículo, pero si le quitaron todos los cables, los circuitos y materiales que conforman el motor, los frenos, el encendido y los controles.-

Tendremos que conseguir todos esos materiales antes de que podamos reconstruir el motor. Lo cual me sacaba tiempo que no tenía, podía caminar hasta esta ciudad diamante, pero si la ciudad esta donde los hermanos me dijeron, entonces serian cincuenta kilómetros de viaje, aun sin las interrupciones que muy probablemente tendría en el camino, me tomaría toda una tarde o al menos seis horas. Y el traje no puede funcionar activo prolongadamente o se sobrecalienta, lo cual me dejara esperando al menos una hora adicional. Siete horas, mínimo en condiciones perfectas. Eso suponiendo que tenga suficiente energía en los núcleos para que funcione por siete horas.

En el vehículo blindado, a cien kilómetros me tomaría una hora llegar, dos considerando escombros o intervenciones.

Necesito el vehículo para moverme libremente y sin problema, pero más importante, me permitirá exponer poder. El solo hecho de tener esta máquina me dará una ventaja sobre cualquier persona que jamás haya visto un vehículo funcionar.

El vehículo tenía que estar operativo.

-Creo que puedo ayudar con eso- El hermano dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros- En nuestro camino aquí pasamos por un tiradero lleno de robots, autos y otra basura que no funciona. Estoy seguro de que habrá partes allí-

¿Ese lugar sigue teniendo restos? Estaba seguro de que lo habrían desbalijado completamente. Pero claro, es muy probable que todas las personas que supieran las maravillas tecnológicas que eran arrojadas allí estuvieran muertas.

-Me servirá- Comencé a caminar, pero me di cuenta de algo.-Tu vendrás conmigo- El chico se mostró visiblemente confundido.

-¿Porque?-

\- Es importante que me des una lista sobre lo que necesito para hacer todo funcional- Codsworth se acercó un poco.

-Sí señor, pero me temo que necesitaremos algo de imaginación para idear como hacer funcional lo que no sea evidente-

-No importa, aun así sirve- Me di la vuelta y vi, al otro lado del patio, al Vaquero, a Roja y a Alquimista parados, completamente paralizados mientras veían a los robots reconstruyendo. No me moleste en decir nada, solo los pase.

-Espera, no me respondiste-

-Vendrás conmigo porque aun te quedan tres días de trabajar para mí- Eso lo detuvo de improviso.

-No dejare a mi hermana sola con gente que no conozco- Me quede quieto un segundo, pero pude ver al otro lado de la calle a esa mujer y su esposo venir hacia mí. Lo cual me dio una idea. Ella camino y se paró frente a mí, con su esposo a mis espaldas.

-Escúchame bien… no sé cuál es tu juego, pero estamos dispuestos a tolerar este… "diezmo", si compartes la medicina que te apropiaste en caso de que haya un ataque-

-Perfecto, tu…- Dije señalando al marido-…vendrás con nosotros- El hombre se mostró confundido.

-¿Que… a dónde?-

-A una recolección de cosas que necesito. Me ayudas, y aceptare el trato- La esposa quedo paralizada, pero rápidamente volvió a mostrarse enojada.

-Púdrete, por supuesto que no-

-Marcy… tenemos que llevar nuestro peso-

-Eso no es levantar nuestro peso, él no te necesita allí. No eres un luchador, o alguien que sepa rescatar cosas o repararlas-

-Servirá como un par de ojos y para cargar cosas-

-Exacto- Respondió el hombre- Tenemos que ayudar, no pasara nada- Pero la mujer respondió a las serenas palabras de su esposo con otra cosa.

-No, no, él te hará algo. Te torturara o te reemplazara con uno de ellos- El hombre la miro aterrado.

"Preston claramente les dijo lo que hice en la fábrica para convencerlos de que me hagan caso sobre… ¿Reemplazarlo?"

-No lo hará, está bien… todo estará bien- El hombre la sujeto de los hombros, pero ella solo lo miro, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que lo estará, porque no iras- Luego me miro- El no ira- Desafiante.

-iré yo, puedo encargarme de eso- Vaquero al rescate, la manera en que me mira prueba que no confía en mí. No me importa.

-No, no serás tú. Sera el-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo lo digo, y si quieren seguir aquí tendrán que acostumbrarse a hacer lo que digo- Silencio.

No se movieron, todos se veían enojados, y listos para saltar a mí, pero podía detenerlos y matarlos fácilmente. Lo importante es darle a entender que este es mi hogar, y ellos son invitados. No sé cuál es el problema de esa mujer, pero quiero que se dé cuenta que ella no está a cargo aquí.

-Tienes veinte minutos para verme en el puente- Me di la vuelta y volví al patio, allí los robots seguían reconstruyendo el vehículo, sin perder un segundo de eficiencia. Eso me gustaba de los robots, no perdían el tiempo discutiendo, o peleando entre ellos, ellos trabajaban sin descanso para cumplir el deber que se les indicaba.

Múltiples veces quise reemplazar a mis empleados en las fábricas por robots, habrían sido más eficientes, rápidos y minuciosos. Pero Jonny y Cherry siempre me apartaron de esa idea, Jonny hablaba de repercusiones legales y políticas, además de los problemas morales de esa decisión, pero era Cherry la que usaba el aspecto que a mí me interesaba:

 _-Realmente quieres encerrarte en una zona que sea completamente tranquila para ti? ¿Qué diría tu padre?-_

Muchas cosas, mi padre vivió convenciéndome que no dejara que mi predicamento me encerrara, que no me atrapara en una zona de confort que me ahorque. Era verdad, si no le hubiera hecho caso no habría conocido a Cherry. Y muy probablemente me habría vuelto loco el momento en que vi esa cucaracha en el bunker.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ver a los robots trabajar, como hormigas, en un gran proyecto no me genera emoción. Aun si tengo que alterar los Mr. Handy para que usen sus antorchas de cocina como soldadoras. Era reconfortante, verlos mover las piezas, llevarlas al lugar donde iba y recolocarla en el mismo lugar tras haberlas pulido y desabollado. Codsworth realmente se lució cuando implanto los planos en los robots.

-¿Cómo lograste que hicieran todo esto?- Junto a mi estaba Vaquero, su mirada clavada en el vehículo.

-Los Mr. Handy son altamente programables, su función antes de la guerra era cumplir cualquier función que se les asignara en su programa, y aún lo es. Solo tienes que instalar el programa de mecánico y las herramientas en sus falanges, y eso lo pudo hacer Codsworth mientras no estaba- El me miro y luego los vio a los robots de nuevo.

-Asumo que tienes todos los programas de Mr. Handy-

-Por supuesto que si-

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pero sé que iba a decir algo más.

-Jun y Marcy están pasando por un mal momento…- No me molesto en recordar sus nombres, siempre los olvido.

-Todos lo estamos-

-Ellos son todo lo que le queda al otro-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Si algo le pasa a Jun, Marcy no podrá seguir… ya perdió a su hijo, no puede perder a su esposo también-

…

Sé que eso debería haberme afectado, pero no lo hizo… no en la manera que a todo el mundo le hubiera afectado. No me genero dolor, o pena, ni siquiera empatía al haber perdido yo mismo un ser querido. Me genero fastidio, me genero incomodidad, mucha. Me hizo recordar el disparo, el llanto de Shawn, me recordó lo que perdí, lo cual hizo al pitido volver. El sonido era fuerte, y sé que él me hablaba pero el malestar en mi cabeza me sacaba de quicio, me daba dolor.

-Cállate- El Vaquero tubo al menos la amabilidad de hacer eso. Necesitaba sentarme, así que me eche en una de las sillas de patio, oxidada hasta la medula, chillo increíblemente y me sorprendió de que siquiera resistiera mi peso. Necesitaba calma, necesitaba paz hasta que el pitido se fuera. Mire a los robots, su movimiento pre programado y sistemático me resulto reconfortante pero no alcanzaba.

-Ellos se necesitan-

Mantuve el silencio, necesito descansar mi cabeza para poder pensar.

-Ellos…-

-Te pedí que te callaras- Lo hizo, al menos eso.- Necesito pensar, te responderé cuando me deje de doler la cabeza- Pero él no estaba convencido.

-Señor- Mire a mi derecha y allí estaba Codsworth, en su pinzas mecánicas estaba mi reproductor de música con sus auriculares.- Supuse que los necesitaría…tras estar tantas horas lejos-

-Gracias Codsworth- Comencé a escuchar música mientras el Vaquero seguía allí, esperando. El tipo no me agrada, no porque parezca una mala persona, sino porque estoy convencido de que intentara detenerme en el futuro. Pero por ahora lo necesito para controlar la situación de estas personas. Mama Murphy podrá ser una simple drogadicta, pero todo lo que dijo es verdad, y la necesito aquí y de buen humor para que me ayude.

-Codsworth, que necesita el vehículo-

-Bueno señor, primero que nada requiere una nueva computadora interna, nuevos frenos y válvulas. Un capacitador para poder conectar los núcleos de fusión y cables para conectar todo lo que necesitemos-

También vendría bien conseguir núcleos de fusión para mover el vehículo, pero eso requiere nuevamente poner a los robots a dar vueltas por todo Commonwealth buscando lo que necesito… A menos que…

-Ciudad diamante, ¿Sabes si tienen equipo y materiales que pueda usar?- El Vaquero no respondió al instante.

-Es la ciudad más grande y prospera del Commonwealth- Excelente.

-Y que es lo que estarían dispuestos a comprar a cambio de esas cosas-

-La ciudad es bastante autosuficiente, tienen agua limpia, energía y espacio… Pero nunca les sobro la comida, en especial en la Carbonera-

-¿Carbonera?-

-El barrio fuera de los muros, allí viven todos los que no son permitidos dentro de la ciudad- Interesante.

-Entonces la ciudad aceptaría comida a cambio de equipo y servicios. Y las familias en Albernathy, ¿la proveerían?-Esa pregunta parece haberlo sacado de su duda

-Sí, ellos podrían. Pero esperarían algo a cambio-

-Protección- Pude notar una sonrisa surgir en su rostro- Ellos no tienen muros, y por lo visto dependen de sus propias armas para sobrevivir-

-Sí, exacto-

-Ve a Albernathy y convéncelos de que nos den algo de sus cosechas, a cambio les daré dos robots de defensa armados-

-Claro, no hay problema.- Pero antes de que saliera corriendo volvió a mí -¿No sabía que tenías esa clase de robots?-

-No los tengo- Codsworth seguía allí, escuchando todo.- ¿Podemos reprogramar algunos Mr. Handy para cumplir la función de sus contrapartes militares?- Codsworth permaneció un segundo en silencio.

-Difícil, requerirá refacciones y piezas que no tenemos- Pero rápidamente volvió en si de un salto- La Galería-

-¿Qué?- El no entendía, pero yo sí.

-La galería de General Atomic. Fue un carnaval publicitario de la compañía para promocionar sus productos- Mire a Preston, su rostro permaneció igual, sin darse cuenta de a que iba.

-Entre los cuales se cuentan los Mr. Grumpy, la versión militar de mi modelo. Si conseguimos asegurarnos los productos de exhibición…-

-Podremos dárselos a ellos- Todo podía funcionar. Pero eso requería ir allá y reactivarlos, y traerlos. Lo cual me haría perder el tiempo que trato de ahorrar. A menos que…

-Convéncelos de que nos den la comida primero, luego tratare de conseguir los robots-

-Eso no pasara-

-Estamos dándoles una promesa, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo…-

-Esas personas no aceptan promesas-

-¿Cuantas GPEM tenemos?- Las Granadas de Pulso Electromagnético podrían desactivar esas máquinas con un mínimo de daño.

-Cuatro señor- En la galería debe de haber al menos cinco Mr. Grumpy en exhibición, pero ellos se defenderán apenas sufra daño uno. Y si todos los robots se levantan contra una persona la situación tomara demasiado tiempo. Tendré que usar las granadas de pulso con cuidado o conseguir más.

-Convéncelos que nos den la comida-

-Tienes al menos catorce robots aquí. Has que dos vengan conmigo…-

-Convéncelos como puedan, y yo les daré los robots. Eventualmente- Él se quedó quieto, sin poder hablar.

-Usaras esa comida para conseguir las cosas que necesitas. Y luego que…-

-Luego usare el vehículo para ir a la galería y conseguir los robots. Así de simple- El miro el piso.

-Hare lo que pueda- Y con eso se fue.

"De niño la vida era el placer del confort, pero el confort es una prisión" Cuando abandone el confort la vida se limitó a luchar contra el pitido, contra la incansable fuerza que quiere reducirme a ser un envase vacío sin motivación o futuro. Quise derrotar el pitido por mi padre, cuando el falleció quise hacerlo por Cherry, cuya razón de su amor aun desconozco. Ahora tengo que luchar por Shawn, por mi prole. Pero no sé si él se encuentra bien, no sé si está vivo.

Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que saber que está bien. Se lo prometí, le prometí a Cherry que lo encontraría.

Tengo que encontrarlo, y hare lo que sea para eso.

Mi enemigo ahora es el tiempo.

Estuve apresurándome por conseguir la información y mi cuerpo apenas puede tolerarlo. Los golpes, cortes y moretones comienzan a apilarse, y el traje que me protege está recibiendo demasiado daño, demasiado impacto. Las explosiones casi destruyen el sistema de suspensión y los repetidos disparos dañan el entramado de fibras de aleación de los brazos y piernas. Pronto tendré que tomarme unos días para reparar el daño, y entre más lo posponga, más tiempo tendré que perder reparando.

Necesito encontrar a ese hombre, pronto.

-Señor- Codsworth estaba aún junto a mí, le di los auriculares y con eso se fue de nuevo al trabajo.- Desea que ponga algo de música el garaje- Sonreí.

-Gracias Codsworth, pero tengo que irme a buscar lo que hace falta para hacer funcionar nuestro pequeño proyecto- Necesito armas.

Me levante y fui hacia los montacargas junto al vehículo, allí estaba toda la medicina y las armas de la base de Jared, pero solo un puñado de estas están en óptimas condiciones. Recargue mis pistolas y el fusil de asalto.

-Disculpa- Me di vuelta y el esposo estaba allí- Em…-

-¿Si?-

-Estaba pensando que… ya que voy a ir con usted a una misión o encargo o… creo que debería tener un arma- Razonable.

-¿Con que eres bueno?-

-Rifles… un rifle estará bien- Dijo algo sobresaltado.

-Ve a buscar al hermano, dile que venga- El asintió, pero no se fue

\- ¿Te refieres a Kant?- Comencé a pensar, usando el truco que Cherry me enseño para recordar los nombres de las personas, hasta que estuve casi seguro de que era él.

-Si- Asintió de nuevo y se fue corriendo. Revise el montacargas, bajo el montón de basura hecha con tubos había una buena cantidad de armas en buenas condiciones. Demasiado buenas, estas armas… son nuevas, recientemente hechas. Estas deben ser las armas que el hombre que busco les dio. La manufactura es exquisita, y las modificaciones que algunas de ellas tenían era perfectamente realizada.

…

"Fue realizada por mis maquinas, las que diseñe en mi fabrica. Reconocería este resultado en cualquier parte. Ese desgraciado mato a mi esposa, se llevó a mi hijo, y, para superar todo eso, uso mi maquinaria para fabricar el arma con que lo hizo.

Y la simple idea de que ese revolver y bala que uso en Cherry existía por mí, me dio arcadas y ganas de vomitar, me hizo sentir frio y el pitido siguió creciendo.

-Jonathan, Kant está aquí- Los dos están a mi espalda, y rápidamente trate de despejarme de esa idea, trate de pensar un poco en el presente, pero al parecer no pude

-¿Estas bien?-Tome un rifle, le revise la recamara y la mira, cargue el cargador de doce balas. Lo deje a un lado y tome un fusil de asalto, mira regular de barra y cargador de veinte balas.

Todos en perfectas condiciones, y las balas brillaban como recién salidas de fábrica, y eso lo sé. Le di el rifle al esposo, y el fusil al hermano.

"Tengo que encontrarles algo que me sirva de apodo pronto, no quiero tener que llamarlos así una y otra vez"

…

" _Gente inventa apodos todo el tiempo. Solo llámalos así y no se ofenderán"_

…

-Tomen munición- Los dos fueron juntos a la pila, pero ahí terminaron la simetría. El hermano cargo las balas en las recamaras de rifle con fluidez y confianza, igual que los soldados en Alaska. El esposo claramente sabe hacerlo, pero es más lento y presenta cierta rigidez y nerviosismo al hacerlo.

Claramente uno tenía más experiencia que el otro. Pero eso era relativamente poco importante a menos que la situación se volviera peligrosa. Algo así podía pasar, aun había muchas variables que desconozco, pero conseguir el material que necesito es más importante.

-Listo- El hermano se colocó los tres cargadores extra en los bolsillos de su saco, que no sé de dónde saco, y cuando lo hizo note la pistola de tubo que tiene en el bolsillo.

Es intolerablemente ineficiente, esa mierda puede reventar en su mano en cualquier minuto, lo cual no me importaba cuando la usaban mis enemigos. Pero el técnicamente esta de mi lado.

Tome una pistola de 10mm de la pila y se la entregue.

-Toma esta y tira ese pedazo de basura-

Con eso me retire al puente a esperarlos, mi traje había sufrido mínimo daño estructural durante el asalto a Jared, pero el rápido diagnóstico de Codsworth era que muchas de las funciones secundarias del traje, el camuflaje, la mira asistida, estaban inoperativos. Aun me quedaban las funciones primarias de los brazos y piernas, pero solo me servirían para la movilidad, y las herramientas en los brazos estaban en malas condiciones. Funcionales, pero defectuosas. Mi casco había sufrido avanzados daños, pero en la granja e tome tres huras para reconstruir la estructura. Tendría que reemplazar el vidrio de los visores, pero serviría para no morir.

El mayor problema ahora es que el traje había gastado toda la batería primaria en medio del ataque de ayer, y tuve que cambiar a la batería secundaria. Lo cual significa que viajar a Ciudad Diamante corriendo ya no es una opción. Necesito viajar en vehículo.

Tras las lastimeras despedidas y una mujer demasiado enojada con todo para su propio bienestar, nos fuimos cruzamos el puente y comenzamos la marcha norte, hacia el tiradero.

-Tras reparar el vehículo tomate un descanso, pero has que los robots reparen el puente con las placas de metal de las casas derrumbadas- Fue lo último que le dije a Codsworth, el puente estaba en malas condiciones y necesito que pueda cargar un importante tonelaje y que pueda pasar sin contratiempo.

Si sostengo la armadura P-A podría sostener el vehículo, pero no me arriesgare. Los dos compañeros de viaje no me servirían en el caso de otro ataque, pero necesito que las personas aquí se comporten, y la manera más rápida es llevándome conmigo a las personas cercanas a los problemáticos. La hermana y la esposa no harán nada estúpido si el hermano y el esposo están afuera.

"Eso fue lo que hizo Shover Rets, en el trigésimo cuarto volumen de Los Imparables" Era mi comic favorito de niño, aunque nunca fui uno de esos obsesivos fans. Siempre intente evitar obsesiones, pero Los Imparables era mi favorito.

Sé que sacar inspiración sobre relaciones humanas de un comic no es la mejor idea, pero necesito ganar tiempo hasta que pueda tener una ubicación.

Lo que realmente seguía molestándome eran las armas. El hecho de que ese hombre les diera a esos criminales armamento pesado y explosivos de alto calibre significa que buscan generar una condición de constante miedo, constante conflicto. Cuantas personas más habrán recibido armamento de él, no lo sé.

…

 _-Primera regla de reconocimiento, establecer una base; Segunda regla, adquirir información general de puntos de interés clave; Tercera regla, mantener el perfil bajo hasta tener información suficiente del objetivo para poder lograr tu misión…-_

…

Eso me dijeron en mi primer día en Alaska, ya tengo dos de las tres, ahora solo queda la investigación. Pero lograr que los robots reconstruyan el vehículo es el primer paso, tras eso necesito una fuente constante de información en los principales puntos de interés en este nuevo mundo. Y dado que al parecer la tecnología es la moneda universal, tendré que usar mi conocimiento en la materia para adquirir la información.

Primero necesito equipo y herramientas.

-De acuerdo, estoy listo- El hermano lleva un fusil de asalto, brillante y nuevo, con un cargador en barra y una mira standard, no se cambió la ropa que llevaba, pero si agrego un saco interesante con remaches de cuero duro en los hombros y los codos y una bandana alrededor de la nariz y la boca. El esposo estaba vestido exactamente igual que cuando lo saque del museo en Concord, pantalones azules y una remera blanca, Cargaba el rifle rígidamente y miraba el piso constantemente, si alguien estuviera apuntándonos el sería el primero en caer.

"O el último, el parece tan inofensivo, aun con el rifle, que posiblemente lo guardarían para el final"

Ambos se colocaron junto a mí.

-Si seguimos el lago alrededor de Sanctuary Hills llegaremos allí en aproximadamente veinte minutos viajando derecho al noroeste- Realmente desearía tener el vehículo ahora, solo oír cuanto tiempo pierdo me pone nervioso, pero es reconfortante ver al hermano sacar una brújula y realmente controlar el viaje.

-Apresurémonos-

Comenzamos el camino tranquilamente, el lugar está relativamente cerca y llegar no será muy difícil. Solo tenemos que mantener orden al movernos y asegurarnos de que no nos sigan o vigilen. Entre el ataque a la fábrica y todo el movimiento que los robots hacen, estoy convencido que las personas que sobrevivieron planearan algún tipo de retribución. Un asalto frontal sería ideal, solo tendría que destruirlos una y otra vez, pero si deciden rodear Sanctuary Hills y atacarnos a distancia tendré un inconveniente problema en mis manos.

Otro problema es el hecho de que necesito una fuente constante de información para poder seguir patrones y movimientos. Pensé que podría activar el satélite espía, Miss Dela, y así conseguir acceso a señales de radio de todo Massachuset. Pero ninguno funciona a excepción de los satélites climáticos. Eso no significaba, sin embargo, que los otros satélites no me dieron información.

Ciudad Diamante, es realmente poblada, habitada por al menos tres mil personas según los sensores de calor. Si yo fuera un asesino que requiere de una base seria allí.

Pero para llegar rápidamente necesito el vehículo, también lo necesito en la posibilidad de que el ya no esté allí y pierda mi pista. Para eso necesito las partes de ese tiradero, y la comida de ese pueblo.

"Aun así estoy seguro que habrá suficientes mister Gutsy."

Mire detrás mío, Kant estaba alerta, no perceptivo como Jun junto a él, pero podía ver en su manera de caminar que estaba listo para correr. Jun estaba alterado e inquieto, miraba en todas direcciones, incluso el cielo, como si un ave fuera a dispararle.

Durante la campaña en Alaska, siempre me ofrecía a las misiones de reconocimiento, antes de que me enterara que no iban a dejarme ir y comenzaran a forzarme a tomarlas. La razón es que a mi me gustaba el silencio, la poca conversación que teníamos era siempre corta, presisa y exacta, como me gusta. Era mi escape de la camarería y las charlas que los soldados siempre llevan a cabo entre ellos, resultado del miedo a morir.

Recuerdo que me pusieron el 34to pelotón de reconocimiento, el capitán de este grupo era un hombre fuerte, decidido y, más importante, callado. Y así le gustaban sus compañeros de reconocimiento. Creo que llegue a conectarme con esas personas más que con nadie en el ejército, eran amables y callados, y las pocas menciones de sus familias y amigos eran sencillas y cortas. No tuve que recordar sus nombres, todos tenían apodos que rápidamente memorice, y eso se sentía bien.

Fue con ellos que comencé a sentir lo que creo que fue camarería, me preocupaba que no murieran y quería asegurarme de que estuvieran, dentro de todo, cómodos y a salvo.

El hermano habría entrado a la perfección en mi pelotón de reconocimiento, o al menos lo habría aprobado el capitán, pero Jun…

-Entonces, que hay de esperar en ese tiradero-

-Ratas topo, ghouls, cuando lo vimos estaba vacío, pero eso fue hace tres días-

-Claro, claro, cualquier cosa pudo pasar en ese tiempo… ¿pero qué crees que hay?-

-No lo sé, y no me gusta adivinar…-

-Espera lo mejor, prepárate para lo peor- Dije recordando cada palabra como si mi padre estuviera a mi lado –Sigue eso en la vida y nada te sorprenderá-

-Es un buen consejo- Por un minuto pensé que se callaría, pero no.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo conocieron a este tipo?-

-El salvo a mi hermana y a mí- Yo no lo llamaría así.

-Wow, debe ser su pasatiempo- Puedo oír la risa del hermano.

-Creo que es solo suerte. El solo mato a los tipos porque ellos lo atacaron primero, además de eso, nos puso a trabajar ni bien solo pasaron cuatro horas de que nos salvó-

-Bueno, el gasto muchas balas para salvarnos- Eso me llamo la atención, supongo que él no es como su esposa, que espera todo gratis.

El hermano se calló, posiblemente dándose cuenta que escucho todo lo que dicen. Eso está bien, no me importa que tenga mala opinión de mí. Jun, tal vez porque el hermano le hizo señas, dejo de hablar, pero las pocas veces que giro a verlo me daba la impresión de que quería decir algo, algo que no iba a esperar a oír.

-Tienes algo que decir-

-Lamento lo de mi esposa. Ella carga el dolor siendo agresiva…-

\- No me importa lo que me diga-

Volvió el silencio, pero el marido no iba a dejarlo vivir.

-Ella jamás ha salido de Quincy, ese fue su hogar desde que era una niña y conocía a toda la gente que vivía allí. Todos murieron y… eso la dejo muy mal-

-Como dije, no me importa. Mi único interés en esa Mama Murphy y su presunta clarividencia. Si tu esposa quiere irse es libre de hacerlo-

-Entiendo, lo entiendo. No se preocupe, hablare con ella-

El no parece quiere irse, tal vez tiene demasiado miedo, o tal vez solo le preocupa que algo le pase a su esposa.

Mantuvimos el camino, rodeando el rio hasta llegar al extremo derecho del rio. Allí podía ver lo que solo podía ser una gran bomba extractora de agua, estaba en muy mal estado solo con verla por afuera, y no quería imaginarme como se vería por dentro. Antes de la guerra, en mi antigua vida, habría desecho la simple posibilidad de repararlo, su carcas está demasiado oxidado, el motor posiblemente esta fundido y, más que probable, cada cable dentro de esta máquina está destruido, roído por alimañas, o simplemente podridos. Pero ahora, donde no puedo simplemente comprar uno nuevo, menos uno del mismo tamaño y potencia, tendré que desarmarlo, moverlo a la isla y repararlo allí. Posiblemente ponerle filtros de carbono y iones para limpiarla y des-radificarla.

Pero la posibilidad de tener agua limpia para estas personas es una posibilidad, el poso de mi casa funciona a la perfección como un purificador natural, pero depende de los generadores, lo cual lleva a que necesito una fuente de poder para mantener mi casa y todo lo que hay dentro operacional.

-Codsworth- Le hable por el comunicador.

-¿Señor?-

-Hay una bomba de agua en las coordenadas de mi posición actual, quiero que la reubiques a la isla, y pongas a Mecánico a trabajar en esto contigo. Es demasiado preciso para dejárselo a los otros-

-Enseguida señor-

Cuando volví a mirar a los dos, ellos me esperaban junto a un árbol, me debí haber quedado mirando el aparato. Volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a ellos, y ellos, sin decir una palabra, continuaron el camino a mi lado.

Por el resto del camino revise mi equipo, las funciones del traje parecían operativas, pero después de doscientos años sin ser usadas no sé cómo operaran, el casco al menos funciona bien, excepto por el sistema de puntería asistida y la mirada térmica. Eso lo tendré que arreglar cuando vuelva.

En mis manos solo funcionaba el cortador de plasma y los electrodos de los nudillos, la micro uzi y el lanzador de MMV están demasiado deshechos para asumir que no volaran mi mano. Solo usar el cortador es un riesgo, pero dado que ES el más peligroso de mis accesorios me asegure de construirlo con especial cuidado.

Aun así, sospecho que no funcionara más de tres usos.

Pronto llegamos a una elevación menor que nos llevó por un claro sin árboles, desde donde se podía apreciar la vista de un espacio vacío, con ciertos arbustos de bastante tamaño que crecen alrededor de las rocas. El pasto, que a diferencia de en Sanctuary no era cortado por Codsworth, me llegaba a el tobillo y más por el constante crecimiento.

-Cuidado por donde pisan. Pueden haber hormigas- No quiero pensar el tamaño de las hormigas, si las cucarachas se volvieron del tamaño de un pequeño gato, las hormigas deben tener el tamaño de las cucarachas antes de la guerra.

Al menos con mi traje no me morderán. Aun puedo recordar la mordida de ese granjero, una herida llena de pus solo por la mordida de una cucaracha. Mi pierna no se tornó así, gracias en gran medida a mi apropiado cuidado de la herida, pero no pienso seguir la posibilidad de una infección.

En lo alto de la subida vimos el tiradero. A la distancia que puedo verlo, es lo que cualquiera esperaría. Muchos autos y camiones viejos, alguna que otra bicicleta formaban na medialuna de acumulado metal oxidado, algunas cosas en peor estado que otras Yo recuerdo haber ido allí algunas veces cuando descartaba basura, o conseguía material nuevo para poder seguir con mi pasatiempo. Si seguía igual que antes en su estructura, al otro lado de la media luna habría una casona de concreto donde el encargado, o en algunos casos su hijo, atendían a las personas que se deshacían de material.

Me sorprende que nadie haya desarmado todos los esqueletos para usarlos en algo más, pero supongo que se está demasiado lejos de cualquier centro de civilización que pueda mover ese nivel de trabajo. Continuamos acercándonos hasta que sentí el aroma a oxido, pero también el de madera quemándose.

Levante la mano en señal de alto frente a ellos, donde hay fuego hay gente, y eso es peligroso en lo que he entendido. Camine despacio detrás de una montaña de basura y refacciones hasta que llegue al borde de la luna, cuando me asome para ver pude ver el fuego, algo consumido y con pocas llamas, detrás de este habían dos tiendas hechas con tubos largos y tela que protegía el techo y nada más, cuando revise la casona pude ver que las ventanas no estaban, pero que tenía energía, la computadora adentro estaba encendida y algunas luces también.

Pude notar un movimiento dentro, pero antes de confirmarlo uno de los dos detrás mío me sujeto del hombro y me tiro para atrás, evitando que la bala, que choco contra el metal de la chatarra, diera en mi casco. Me coloque detrás de la basura y una lluvia de balas comenzaron a llover. Podía oír los gritos de hombres y mujeres de un lado a otro, expandiéndose.

"Deben ser al menos diez por el número, nos superan tres a uno y pueden flanquearnos"

Otro disparo cerca mío.

-Tienen un francotirador- Debe estar en lo alto de la casona o en lo alto de la basura.

Tenemos que deshacernos del tirador, tras eso reemplazarlo por uno nuestro. Estas personas están todas armadas con armas y munición, y a diferencia de los hombres de Jared parecen tener coordinación entre los individuos. Ellos saben lo que hacen, y lo han hecho seguido.

Tenemos que movernos, prioriza, asegurar delantera y retaguardia. Destruir el francotirador.

Rápido.

-Tu, protege ese lado, si alguien se acerca los matas- El hermano me miro confundido, pero pronto solo asintió y comenzó a revisar el lado opuesto de la luna de basura. Estos tipos pueden tranquilamente flanquearnos.

-Tenemos que matar al francotirador- El esposo me miro paralizado.

-¿Esperas que yo lo haga?- Los disparos se detienen, intentaran avanzar. Me di vuelta por la esquina y comencé a disparar a todo el que pudiera ver, un disparo rozo mi casco y me hizo retroceder, el ángulo me dio a saber que fue el francotirador, en el techo de la oficina del tiradero.

-Sube a la montaña de basura sin que te vean, te daré una apertura con el francotirador. Tienes que matarlo rápidamente antes de que me dispare- Mi traje puede resistir un impacto, pero sería un inconveniente.

-No puedo hacer eso- Disparos, el hermano comenzó a retener a los agresores, lo cual significa que intentaran rodearnos. Tenemos que atacar ahora, antes de que nos veamos forzados a recargar.

-Tienes que…- No era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Nunca he disparado a nadie…- Puedo ver al hermano volver la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír. Eso no me importa, ni tampoco lo que quiera este tipo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Y ahora es el momento, voy a ponerme a en riesgo para que el me dispare, así que dispárale-

-Pero no sé cómo…-

-Imagina que fueron ellos los que mataron a tu hijo- Y con eso solo volví a mi rincón, buscando con la mirada a estos asaltantes, los disparos a mi espalda continuaban, ahora es solo cuestión de esperar. Me mantuve a la espera hasta que escuche al esposo comenzar a subir con su arma la montaña de basura. Frente a mi puedo ver al menos cuatro personas, y el francotirador, que tiene su mira clavada en mí, necesito la distracción, y no puedo continuar disparándoles sin ver. Cada pocos segundos, variados, intento ver qué ocurre y lo que veo es que cada segundo que pasa ellos se acercan más y más.

Pocos segundos paso mirando a las personas en el piso, y más me enfoco en el francotirador, que continua apuntándome, mientras que yo sigo funcionando como distracción. Pero en un momento veo que el mira en otra dirección, y escucho un grito desde lo alto de la luna de basura. Eso termina de distraerlo y reubica su rifle. Lo cual me dio a mí una apertura, el hombre dejo en su apuro su brazo y hombro derecho descubierto, y con toda mi velocidad salgo del rincón y disparo al hombre. La bala da en el blanco, atravesando el bíceps y siguiendo de largo hasta el pecho. Gracias a la cámara pesada de la pistola, sé que penetrara las costillas.

Los otros siguieron mis movimientos, disparándome cuando me vieron descubierto, pero descubriéndose a la vez. Dos de ellos no llevaban nada en la cabeza, por lo que dispararles fue sencillo.

Dos tiros.

Clic

Mi arma se vacío y me moví al instante a cubrirme detrás de una de las paredes del concreto. Los otros dos llevan extraños cascos en la cabeza, metal sólido, una mi segunda arma me dará segundos, pero tengo que recargar mi pistola pesada para poder pasar ese metal. Pero entonces, del otro lado de la luna apareció el hermano, los dos tipos que trataban de detener lo mantenían ocupado, pero esa distracción me daría unos cuantos segundos. Pulse el botón verde de mi muñeca y active el cortador de plasma, corrí hacia ellos y para cuando se dieron cuenta de cuan cerca estaba, libere un chorro de tres milímetros de plasma a más de mil doscientos grados Celsius. La línea paso por su metal, su carne, hueso, todo a través de sus torsos, haciendo un corte trasversal a través de su cuerpo, matándolos a los dos.

En el instante en que termine el corte mi brazo, ardió y al verlo pude ver que la válvula de seguridad del controlador de temperatura estaba fallando. La reacción que activa el plasma a milisegundos de que salga dejo que todo el plasma dentro del equipo se calentara, lo cual generaba presión y calor en el metal que lo cubre, y el calor me quemaba. Rápidamente, y con cierto miedo, jale el gatillo de seguridad, que desprendía todo el cortador de plasma de mi brazo y, en un momento de especulación, lo arroje hacia las dos personas que el hermano aun combatía.

El pedazo de tecnología voló, cayó al piso, y pasó lo que pensé que ocurriría. La presión y el calor del plasma hicieron al cortador explotar. Liberando una nube de plasma caliente que engullo a las dos personas. Debo suponer que el plasma quemo la piel, carne y pulmones de estos tipos al cubrirse y respirar la sustancia a alta temperatura. Ni siquiera hubo explosión, solo un instantáneo BAM, y una nube de sustancia clara y verdosa engullo el espacio donde estaban. Los cubrió totalmente y para cuando se disipo toda su ropa, piel y algunos músculos fueron quemados.

Incluso a mí me dio arcadas esa imagen, pero intente racionalizarlo como cualquiera lo racionalizaría.

"Ellos iban a matarme, los mate primero"

El hermano, que estaba lejos de la nube de plasma, comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago. Pero el grito, nuevamente, llamó mi atención. Venia de lo alto de la luna, y al girar y ver pude ver la razón por la que estos tos luchaban tan desesperadamente por mantener esta posición, aun cuando no había ningún valor estratégico.

En medio de lo que parecía ser una zona de construcción llena de herramientas y equipo, convenientemente escondido en el centro de la luna de chatarra, había un Vigía. Un robot tanque con fuerte capacidad ofensiva, con una minigun 50mm en una mano y un lanza cohetes Stinger en la otra; defensivas, con un blindaje de acero reforzado de cinco centímetros; y amplia velocidad. Pero este tenía algo raro, en sus hombros poseía lo que parecía ser dos morteros de gran calibre, y alguien había colocado en su parte delantera un parachoques lleno de púas de más de veinte o treinta centímetros.

Claramente este es un modelo nuevo, que estas personas trataban de reactivar. Eso explica más que cualquier otra explicación porque estaban aquí. Ellos posiblemente lo reconstruyeron de nada y planeaban usarlo, pero eran incapaces de moverlo. En solo cinco días lo reconstruyeron, lo cual implicaría que todos ellos tenían conocimiento en robots.

"Que desperdicio, podría haber usado gente así"

El grito de nuevo me saco de mi fascinación. Mire arriba y pude ver al hermano ayudando a bajar al esposo. Parecía herido en el brazo.

-¿Te dieron?- Pero el solo me miro.

-Me resbale y me clave un pedazo de metal- Eso explica porque no pudo disparar, pero me parece en cierta forma ridículo que su herida en un tiroteo sea por resbalarse. El brazo tenía un importante corte, profundo atravesando el antebrazo. Una herida substancial.

-Tenemos que detener el sangrado y volver a Sanctuary…-

-Revisa la oficina, busca algún botiquín-

Con eso el asintió y lo llevo adentro de la oficina. Yo, por mi parte, me tome un momento para apreciar el poderoso regalo y la oportunidad que representaba. Revise las herramientas, el equipo que usaron para levantar y mover las importantes piezas, un elaborado sistema de poleas que reduce el peso y permite mover cientos de kilos con solo diez personas, y las modificaciones que le hicieron al robot.

Debo admitir que me sentí estremecido ante el hecho de que hubiera gente capaz de construir esto, pero también me hizo pensar algo. Me acerque al robot y conecte el cable de la computadora en mi muñeca a la conexión en la cabeza del robot, esto requirió que trepara encima con los casi cincuenta kilos adicionales de mi armadura, pero se sostuvo, lo cual me dejo ver cual bien ensamblada estaba la máquina. Una vez pase el código de seguridad del robot pude apreciar que solo habían cargado los comandos básicos de combate.

Ni siquiera tiene un designador para distinguir amenazas de aliados. Si lo hubieran activado habrían probablemente muerto primero.

-Hey- El hermano me llamo, podía ver que tenía algo de sangre en las mangas- Jun está sangrando mucho-

-Mantén la presión- Dije mientras desconectaba la computadora. Él podría desangrarse mientras él me habla. Salte del robot y camine dentro de la oficina. Esta estaba totalmente desvalijada, todos los lugares donde podría haber habido un mueble estaba vacío y solo había una computadora sobre una mesa, junto a esta había otra mesa llena de equipo electrónico y pedazos de computadoras, pero también había una radio de alcance intermedio. Si la conecto en la antena de la casa junto a la mia podre tener buena recepción, y hará el trabajo de Alquimista mas fácil.

Debajo de la mesa había un generador a fusión, que solo podía significar que tenía una batería a fusión. Jun estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas que había sobre esa mesa, el solo sostenía una venda de tela empapada de sangre sobre su herida. En la mesa había una caja de herramientas repletas de jeringas y vendas, pero estas estaban o sucias o usadas, y los utensilios de cirugía estaban todos gastados y sucios.

No es el hecho de que lo pocos utensilios que tenía para tratarlo estaban sucios, o usados, era el hecho de que estaban asquerosamente desordenado. Y eso me fastidio y el pitido se comenzó a oir en el fondo.

Pero lo patee, tratando de no pensar en eso y solo le dije al esposo que se sacara la venda. La herida seguía mal, y es probable que sangre mucho más.

-Busca agua y alcohol, o cualquier cosa que pueda usar para limpiar- El me lo trajo y comencé a limpiar la herida, y por suerte, la herida es lo suficientemente leve para que pueda solo coserla y sellarla. La limpie, coci y vende. Una vez terminado eso me senté en la otra silla y comencé a revisar la computadora, y lo que contenía. Me encontré con diseños, ideas y anotaciones sobre el robot, y sobre los idiotas que lo trataban de reparar.

-Pertenecen a una banda más grande del noreste, y según lo que dice aquí, llegaron hace poco. Buscan robots y tecnología para fortalecerse, y parece que tienen muchos robots-

-Eso es malo…- Dijo el esposo- Lo último que necesitamos es saqueadores con robots armados-

-Pueden imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si estos tipos repararan ese robot, y lo usaran- Eso sería un inconveniente, en especial si deciden ayudar a ese hombre. Continúe leyendo sobre estas personas, sobre sus intenciones y objetivos, pero a pesar de su aparente creatividad en reparar robots, piensan igual que Jared y sus matones. Usarlos para amenazar o matar a la gente y robarles, y es esa poca creatividad con máquinas lo que me resulta patético.

Luego encontré carpetas en las que parecían hablar sobre el software del vigia, lo cual me llevo a descubrir que estos tipos ya la tenían preparada, pero no habían podido usarla. Eso es solo perfecto.

Tome el disco holográfico que correspondía a esta poderosa máquina.

-Usaremos su arma contra ellos- Y con eso pude ver la alegría en el rostro de los otros dos.-Pero primero hay que encontrar lo que buscábamos-

Simplemente salimos y comenzamos a buscar todo lo que necesitaríamos. El esposo claro, no podía usar su brazo o podría reabrir sus puntos, pero lo puse en vigia donde el francotirador estaba. El hermano y yo comenzamos el trabajo, pero debido a que el no sabía nada sobre el vehículo, tenía que estar a su lado, diciéndole que serviría y que no. Cada segundo de esta trivial tarea me enfermaba, y tenía que gritarme a mí mismo para seguir concentrado en cuál es el objetivo.

Pronto comenzó a pagar, y conseguimos mas y mas refacciones para el motor, la computadora de abordo, los frenos y las conexiones de todo. También el algunas piesas del sistema hidráulico, y varios tubos para el combustible y las baterías.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Se de lo que habla, el hermano usaba cada oportunidad que podía para voltearse y ver a los dos tipos que corte limpiamente con el cortador de plasma.

-Cortador de plasma… diseñado para uso industrial en construcción o fábricas. Al ejército le parecía mejor usarlo como una especie de arma. Pero es tres veces más inestable que un lanzallamas.-

-Pero tú tienes uno… ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Una base militar abandonada- Podría haber dicho que sí, pero por alguna razon respondí con la verdad.

-Yo la hice- El me miro sorprendido.- Pero cómo pudiste ver, esa cosa aun tiene problemas- El miro el lugar donde estaban los dos cuerpos cremados y luego miro mi antebrazo descubierto, que se había puesto rojo por el calor de la máquina. Tenía cuidado con eso.

Trecientos metros de cables, frenos en buenas condiciones, varias refacciones que el camión necesitaría, y tres núcleos de fusión. Ese es nuestro botín entre otras cosas, y estoy contento con los pocos daños que recibimos. Pero la mayor adquisición fue el Vigia, armado y apertrechado con su nueva programación es solo cuestión de encenderlo.

Lo hice con mucho cuidado tras colocar todo el equipaje y las refacciones y espere, la actualización del nuevo software tomo solo diez segundos.

-Activado… escaneando… escaneando… Base adquirida, 108bo regimiento de infantería, segundo batallón, 3er pelotón de fuerzas especiales. Srg. de primera Jonathan Glass. Adquirido. Esperando órdenes- Eso fue una sorpresa. Analizo mi rostro y me busco en el registro del ejército. Supongo que algunos accesos satelitales aun funcionan. Lo cual es otra nueva oportunidad, una nueva apertura para conseguir acceso a los archivos militares de antes de la guerra.

Tal vez incluso pueda conseguir los códigos nucleares, eso debería hacer que la gente me escuche.

-Esa cosa piensa que eres un soldado- El esposo se mostraba interesado en eso.

-Como hiciste que piense eso- El hermano me hizo más fácil ocultar la verdad.

-Con cuidado y dificultad- Me cuesta mentir, y siempre me pareció más fácil ocultar la verdad y ser menos directo.

-Ve a punto casa, carga el equipo-

-Si señor- Respondió el robot con su voz, profunda y grave. Y con eso sus tres poderosas piernas que como orugas diagonales de tanque, movían la pesada construcción de acero en dirección a Sanctuary.

-Escuchaste el sonido que hizo el puente cuando el robot pasó. Esa cosa no va a durar mucho si entramos y salimos con tanto peso- Jun sujetaba su brazo con fuerza para evitar el sangrado, lo cual es bueno, pero al parecer el dolor y la adrenalina lo hace hablar más. No tan bueno.

-Así parece- Dijo el hermano, pero yo solamente puedo pensar en la cantidad de problemas que se apilan en mi camino. Todo el tiempo de vuelta no puedo evitar pensar cuanto tiempo desperdicie en todo este tiempo. Ayudando a estas personas en Concord, a los de esa granja, y todo lo que me costó conseguir las piezas de la maquina me volvía loco.

Cuando llegamos a Sanctuary había al menos quince personas nuevas, todos del pueblo que salve alrededor de bolsas y cajas llenas de diversas verduras y granos, posiblemente con el propósito de entregarlas. El Vaquero llego corriendo junto a los demás, atraídos por el ruido del robot, que como un tanque rompía el silencio naturalmente vacío del pueblo. Los granjeros retrocedieron cuando la maquina se detuvo a menos de quince centímetros.

El Vaquero me miraba paralizado. Yo me limite a ver las bolsas, debían haber al menos quince bolsas de grano y cuatro cajas llenas de melones, tatos, zanahorias y calabazas que ellos trajeron, de buen tamaño si debo agregar. Eso debería ser bastante.

-Aquí tienen el pago. A cambio de un pago mensual lo mantendré en buenas condiciones y operativo y el protegerá su pueblo. El pago será el equivalente a… trecientos caps en comida. Si alguien ataca necesitara al menos treinta hombres y lanzamisiles para derribar esta bestia- Todos los granjeros asintieron, posiblemente no dándose cuenta que acababan de aceptar pagarme. Tras eso solo me dirigí al robot, baje las bolsas, cuatro del tamaño de mi torso, y le di una última orden.

-Vigía 4326, protección militar, código delta- 739- . Protege los naturales en la base, destruye intrusos no autorizados, permite invitados… En caso de rebelión, código negro-332145b-

-Comandos asimilados… analizado… procediendo a coordenadas…- Mire la marca que coloque en mi mapa, y le relate las coordenadas.

-Ellos te dirán las estipulaciones del perímetro-

-Parámetros aceptados- Y con eso solo espero.

-Los seguirá a la base- No creo que me escucharan, más interesados en solo ver esa maravilla de la tecnología. – Ya tiene un perímetro de protección determinado, así que no tienen que hacer nada más que recargar el agua en la perilla que tiene entre los tres núcleos de fusión. Pueden usar un embudo para eso- Y con eso, las quince personas comenzaron a marcharse detrás de esa monstruosidad

Me di la vuelta para ver al Vaquero, que seguía con sus ojos al robot moverse, alejándose por el puente.

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra- Y con eso el me reconoció en el lugar. El giro todo su cuerpo hacia mí, y su expresión parecía complicada.

-Esperas pagos constantes por ese robot-

-Mantenerlo operativo me costara equipo y tiempo. Necesito los bienes que ellos me darán para que valga la pena-

-Entiendo- Dijo tranquilamente.- Por cierto, Tim estaba buscándote- Lo mire confundido.

-¿Tim?- El me miro confundió.

-El joven que rescatamos de la base de Jared con Roja- Ah, el Alquimista.

-¿Donde esta?-

-En la casa junto a la tuya, se estableció allí con roja y todas sus cosas- Perfecto.

Camine tranquilamente, mirando a los Mr. Handy recolectando todas las cajas y la comida, llevándola al patio trasero para que, una vez reparado, pudiéramos transportarlo en el vehículo. Pero yo no fui a revisar el progreso, aun cuando se que los robots me sorprenderán con todo lo que hicieron en los cortos siete minutos en que se llevaron las piezas. Primero tengo que revisar al Alquimista.

Pero lo que sé que había en la entrada de esa casa derruida que solía pertenecerle a mis vecinos los Feralden, no me alentaba. La esposa está allí, parada afuera con una mirada terrible que me seguía.

Llegue a la puerta y la golpee cuatro veces. La mujer solo me mira. Alquimista abrió la puerta y me miro, por un minuto parecía asustado, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa reacción fue debido a la esposa detrás de mí.

-Voy a decirte esto por última vez, Jun está bien, ya le limpie y coci la herida…-

-También dijiste que hay un riesgo de que tenga tétanos- El solo paso su mano frente a su cara y con eso solo me sujeto del hombro y me arrastro. Debo decir para ser una cabeza más bajo que yo, el tiene una sorprendente fuerza. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sacarme el traje. La casa habia sido limpiada y acomodada, todas las paredes tenían el equipo que trajeron de la fábrica y en el centro de la cocina había dos mesas llenas de tubos y equipo química.

-Te gusta lo que hicimos con el lugar. Roja es increíble decorando- Ignore eso, y solo le pregunte…

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- El me miro, como si hubiera esperado un comentario, pero pronto lo dejo y solo camino hacia el pasillo, lo seguí y entramos a una habitación. Cuatro golpes.

En la cama de la habitación estaba el esposo, acostado, con el brazo vendado expuesto, pero muy despierto. Él nos miró, parecía sudar, pero no creo que sea por alguna enfermedad.

-Jun esta mejor, pero tiene una alta chance de desarrollar tétanos u otras enfermedades-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Él se acercó y descubrió la herida, estaba roja alrededor del corte, y parecía perder color alrededor en el borde. –Oh-

Luego mire a Jun, es claro que él lo sabe.

-Estuve revisándolo con cuidado, pero sospecho que comenzaran a surgir pus en horas.-

-Alguna solución-

-Estuve usando algunas hierbas y químicos de mi laboratorio para poder tratarlo, y evitar que la infección se expanda. Hay una buena chance de que lo logre, pero también hay una chance de que no-

-Es por eso que no quieres que su esposa entre-

-Exacto, no quiero que comience a hacer una escena en la que probablemente te culpe a ti de lo que paso-

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- El miro al esposo, como si esperara que este le dijera algo, pero el solo asintió.

-Necesitas cosas de la ciudad, yo necesito materiales y equipo, y más que nada que Marcy salga de mi espalda. No puedo trabajar con ella interrumpiendo o enloqueciendo cada diez minutos, y tengo un plan para eso-

-¿Cuál sería?-

-Tomaras a Marcy y a quien más quieras con la excusa de ir a la ciudad por medicamentos que Jun desesperadamente necesita. Marcy es una buena vendedora, por lo que Jun me dijo, y mi plan es sencillamente que ella se encargue de vender la comida que vayas a vender y las drogas que salvamos de la fábrica y, con el dinero, compraremos lo que necesitamos-

-Y yo consigo ir a la ciudad y encontrar a quien busco-

-Exacto-

-Vamos a básicamente mentirle-

-Aún hay chance de que necesite muchos materiales más para que este fuera de peligro, así que es solo exagerar la verdad. Ella te acompañara, y la dejaras trabajando en eso y yo me la sacare de la espalda-

-No, no lo harás-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tu vienes conmigo a la ciudad, la ayudaras a vender las drogas y, si intentas escapar…- Solo me miro asustado, lo cual es bueno. Significa que no olvido mi advertencia.-Saldremos en dos horas, prepárate y toma todo lo que necesites llevar contigo-

-Espera… necesito hacer la medicación y atenderlo- Dijo deteniéndome mientras me iba.- El camión no estará listo en tan poco tiempo-

Yo solo lo mire y le respondí con la verdad absoluta.

-Tu amiga Roja puede ser la enfermera, además…Sí, lo estará. Yo me asegurare de ello-

-Jonathan- Me di vuelta y el Vaquero estaba afuera, mirándome por la ventana sin vidrios.- Mama Murphy quiere hablar contigo-

-Pareces molesto- El solo frunció el ceño.

-Ella encontró las drogas que trajeron de la base de Jared, tomo Jet y ahora está teniendo una visión- Eso me alerto. Si la vidente puede ver algo útil estará por verse, pero después de lo que me dijo sobre m origen, no puedo evitar estar interesado.

Salí de la casa a toda velocidad y seguí al vaquero a la casa de los Terman, a dos casas de la mía. En la entrada podía ver a la anciana, sentada en una silla. Cuando me acerque pude ver que en la cabecera de esta cilla de metal oxidado estaba el cráneo del gran lagarto que mate en Concord, solo el cráneo y los cuernos. A mi espalda estaban el Alquimista y el Vaquero, el primero viendo la silla.

-Te gusta?… planeaba… ponerle su cuero también- El vaquero giro y me miro.

-La carne del animal se pudrió demasiado rápido, pero salvamos algo del cuero-

¿Realmente planea hacer una silla con esa cosa? El vaquero y el alquimista se pusieron a mi lado.

-Tuviste una visión-

-Si…- Su voz es suave pero débil, como si estuviera perdida- Vas a la gran joya, pero nadie allá te dirá nada. Los corazones allí están cerrados por el miedo y la desconfianza. Es posible que no te dejen entrar-

-Eso lo esperaría, es por eso que tengo la cabeza…-

-La cabeza del monstruo te permitirá entrar en la ciudad… pero no te permitirá entrar en los corazones de la gente. Tienes que seguir las señales… y encontrar un corazón brillante y rojo, que pertenece a alguien sin corazón. Si no consigues encontrarlo, busca a la mujer de las tuberías, ella te llevara a el-

-¿Eso es todo? Eso no me dice nada-

-Lo siento, pero es todo lo que vi en la visión… No, hay algo mas- Dijo casi al instante.- Lleva a Albóndiga-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… pero sé que te ahorrara tiempo-


	6. La historia del siglo

_**Reportera**_

" _Recuerda tomar las cosas con calma, evita los grupos demasiado grande y trata de encontrar a los senadores, cuando lo hagas…"_

" _No hablarles e ir a buscarte"_

" _Exacto, tenemos una importante oportunidad de conseguir autentico apoyo federal para nuestra fabrica y equipo."_

" _Solo recuerden no humillarme caballeros. Tuve que mover muchos hilos para poder traerlos aquí, espero que hagan le saquen lo máximo a esta oportunidad"_

" _Lo haremos Coronel"_

" _Si, gracias de nuevo Jensen"_

" _Bueno, se lo debo a su padre. No la arruinen."_

" _Es agradable"_

" _Deberíamos volver a lo nuestro, ¿no?"_

" _Si, nuestra abogada llegara en unos minutos y tendremos que presentarle a algunos, deberíamos ponernos a trabajar. Pero recuerda mantener las cosas con calma"_

" _Mi padre me invitaba a fiestas como estas, sé que hacer para no perder el control"_

" _De acuerdo"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Jonny, vi al senador Felclin hablando con Colins…"_

" _Enseguida Jonathan, primero quiero presentarte a Edwin Alterman, el nuevo abogado de ."_

" _Es un placer conocer a la mente ingeniera detrás de esta mina de oro"_

" _Por su comentario supongo que usted cree realmente en nuestro proyecto"_

" _Chico, he vivido por más de veinte años de militarización estatal, déjame decirte que los fabricantes de armamento de calidad son siempre minas de oro."_

" _Ok, Jonathan, llévanos a donde viste a Colins, si lo convencemos a el seguro…"_

" _Jonny"_

" _O, mierda"_

" _Jonny, sabes que odio que la gente no termine de decir lo que decían"_

" _Ok, tenemos que ir a hablar con Colins, pero tiene que ser ahora o…"_

" _¿Jonny?"_

"…"

" _Sarah, hey. ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

" _Vine con algunos de mis compañeros, cazando clientes."_

" _¿Se infiltro aquí?"_

" _No, solo nos pusieron en las peores mesas de todo el comedor, lejos de todo el que es alguien aquí… Tu…"_

" _Perdón, olvide la cordialidad del saludo. Hola, mi nombre es…"_

" _Jonathan Glass, lo sé. Reconocí tu tic en la mano. Te golpeas el pantalón cuando estas nervioso o alrededor de mucha gente"_

" _¿Nos… nos conocemos?"_

" _¿No me reconoces? Soy Sarah… ¿Sarah Coller? Fuimos a primaria juntos. Solías llamarme…"_

" _Cherry? Lo siento, no te reconocí. Solías ser mucho más gorda"_

" _¡Jonathan!"_

" _Ja, si lo era."_

" _¿Ustedes se conocen?"_

" _Fuimos a la misma primaria, y cuando me adelante al secundario, seguimos viéndonos hasta que fui a la universidad"_

" _No nos hemos visto desde entonces"_

" _Tú conoces a Sarah Jonny?"_

" _Oh, sí, Sarah fue a la universidad conmigo, ambos estudiamos abogacía, aunque yo…"_

" _Tu abandonaste"_

" _Si, lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo. En fin, seguimos en contacto y nos volvimos amigos… -en fin, Jonathan, yo seguiré con el señor Alterman a hablar con algunos de los invitados, los dejare para que se pongan al día. Un gusto verte de nuevo."_

" _Lo mismo Jonny"_

" _No te olvides de Coller"_

"…"

" _No lo haré"_

" _No te he visto hace mucho"_

" _Lo mismo opino"_

" _¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Jonny?"_

" _Seis años con cinco meses."_

" _Ya veo, me alegra que estés bien… te vez, controlado"_

" _Mucho esfuerzo, y el trabajo ayuda"_

" _¿En serio? ¿A qué te dedicas?"_

" _Jonny y yo planeamos abrir una fábrica de armamento y robótica militar… ¿Qué?"_

La gente merece la verdad, aun si es aterradora.

Esa es mi política de vida, mi gran verdad que me mantiene adelante por todas las dificultades y penurias de la vida de una reportera. La gente es brillante, es divertida, es amable, y todos merecemos que nos miren a la cara y nos digan cuán difícil o peligroso es el camino. Claro, es más fácil simplemente fingir ignorancia, cerrar los ojos e ir por la vida culpando a los demás por los errores propios o la mala suerte. Pero la realidad es que la gente no quiere vivir así, no quieren tener que ir por la vida con miedo, y el primer paso para eso es buscar la verdad de las cosas.

La búsqueda de la verdad no es una elección, es un deber. Yo cumplo con el mío para mejorar las vidas de los demás, para que sepan lo que realmente ocurre. Así que ya sea algo pequeño, como que un mercader diluye alcohol con agua para vender más, o grande, como el Instituto, siempre intentaré dar con la verdad.

Es mi deber y mi placer lograr que la gente sepa lo que ocurre no solo en la vecindad, sino en todo el Commonwealth.

A mí parecer, existen dos tipos de verdad: la verdad graciosa y la verdad sería. La gente sabe que yo no inventó nada, saben que lo que escribo es la verdad, pero también tienen preferencia para la verdad graciosa.

Con el tiempo lo más serio que logré dar a mis clientes, que contenga información, verdad y, a la vez, los mantenga entretenido, es mi reporte quincenal "Las Tres Joyas". El reporte donde recuento los sucesos más importantes de lo que pasa en los tres grandes asentamientos. La mejor parte es que apenas requiere que vaya a los asentamientos. Tengo un contacto en cada uno, y por radio intercambiamos información y comparamos notas para asegurarnos de que lo que decimos sea igual y, con la ayuda de los profundos, me aseguro de que las copias que imprimo en mi imprenta lleguen a donde tienen que llegar.

Caps por comida, comida por transporte, transporte por más caps. Las personas de las tres ciudades nos beneficiamos con información confiable escrita, los profundos consiguen su comida y noticias de la superficie, y tres personas en tres comunidades se ganan la vida.

Pero ahora, todo cambiará con mi último descubrimiento. Un descubrimiento que me permitirá sacar a la gente del Commonwealth de su paranoia, y los haga entrar en acción.

Cuando persigues la verdad ante todo, lo más probable es que crees enemigos. Las mentiras y engaños son creadas por personas que saben que la verdad, o demasiado de esta, los perjudicaría, e incluso las personas bondadosas con las mejores intenciones temen la verdad. Todo aquel que busca engañar a la gente me ve a mi, y a otros como yo, como sus enemigos. Lo cual, sumado a mí ya existente tendencia de meterme en los problemas de otros, da como resultado que mi vida sea peligrosa, en especial para mi familia y amigos. Pero dejar que el riesgo te detenga solo lleva a que esas personas ganen.

Y yo me niego a que me detengan. No importa cuánto me insulten, amenacen o disparen.

Y ahora, siguiendo las pistas que llevan a la verdad, me encuentro peleando, no contra unos traficantes o con saqueadores, sino con el propio alcalde de la ciudad que llamó mi hogar.

El alcalde McDonough, el ilustre y respetado líder de la ciudad, no es tan ilustre o merecedor de respeto como deja ver. Ya desde su elección hubo escepticismo sobre cómo logró ser elegido, pero todos simplemente asumieron que las clases altas e influyentes de la ciudad lo pusieron. Y a medida que pasaron los años, su gobierno dio gran veracidad a esta teoría.

Expulsar a los ghouls de la ciudad, aumentar el número de guardias armados, duplicar los impuestos y retirar su apoyo de los Minutemen. Todo parece no relacionado cuando lo conectas con las circunstancias, pero el comienzo del éxodo de los ghouls, que ahora suma más de trecientos habitantes de la ciudad, fue una semana antes de la gran plaga que fue usada como excusa, y la duplicación de impuestos no tiene nada que ver con un aumento en los costos de mantener la ciudad. Hice una encuesta, hay muchos bienes y productos de impuestos que no son declarados, sin contar la cantidad de caps que desaparecen.

Todo esto fue planeado, desde antes, los eventos fueron solo la excusa.

Cuando comencé a buscar empecé a ver la marca disimulada pero obvia de la corrupción, guardias y mercaderes sacaban una pequeña porción de todo lo que entraba a la ciudad, pero nada que implicará al alcalde o su comité en sí. Claro, estaban los amoríos y desventuras que entretenía a la gente y eso servía para traer la comida a la mesa, pero no es lo que buscaba. No eran parte de la gran historia.

Por casi dos meses solo tuve nada o poco, hasta hace diez días. Fui a un viaje a Goodneighbor, siguiendo la historia de dos ghouls de la ciudad que se habían vuelto mercenarios por culpa del alcalde. Y mientras hablaba con Farenheit, la segunda al mando de la ciudad, mencionó que los ataques de saqueadores se habían vuelto más recientes. Lo cual es raro para mí, ya que la ciudad estaba pasando por un periodo récord sin ataques.

Cuando comencé a indagar sobre los otro pueblos ella me confirmó que al menos seis pueblos y doce caravanas habían sido atacadas en un radio de cinco kilómetros alrededor de la ciudad capital, en un periodo de dos semanas, y que un pueblo en su totalidad había sido tomado. Eso me dejó helada, me dejó ver que algo malo pasaba fuera de la ciudad, pero más importante, me hizo ver que, a pesar de que las bandas de los alrededores estaban más violentas que nunca, la ciudad no hubiera tenido ataques en más de tres meses. Lo cual es raro.

-¿Qué banda ópera cerca de ciudad diamante?-

\- Cambrige y La zona muerta sigue un poco dividida entre varias bandas. Pero el norte de Cambrige y todo Lexington es definitivamente del grupo de "El monstruo" Jared, -

Con eso en mente comencé la investigación, tome todo lo que había descubierto y lo moví, lo use, no en el contexto de la ciudad, sino afuera. Cosas que antes no servían comenzaron a unirse. La expulsión de los ghouls, el aumento de los guardias armados, los impuestos, incluso el dejar de dar apoyo a los Minutemen. Todo comenzó a conectar, a tener sentido.

Los ghouls tienen una mayor resistencia a drogas, y cuando le quitas a alguien su hogar y lo hechas a patadas confiscando todas sus posesiones, cualquiera, ghoul o humano, cae en ellas. Y ahí es donde los grupos como el de Jared se vuelven relevantes, porque cuando aumenta tu demanda tanto en tan poco tiempo buscas expandirse, y eso fue lo que Jared, El Oso y Shin estuvieron haciendo.

Los impuestos altos y el rearme de los guardias, también, dejaban ver más bajo la superficie: era solo una fachada para encubrir el hecho de que la ciudad estaba comprando armas de gran poder. En esas compras, un nombre surgió más veces que nadie: Gerard Limois.

Sólo hay dos razones por las que nadie querría hacer negocios con Limois, mercenarios y armas. El hombre es el contador de los Astilleros y controla el flujo de armas en el Commonwell, especialmente en proveer lo mejor de lo mejor. Dado que no hay grandes números de mercenarios en las calles de la ciudad, y la mayoría de las cartas y papeles que Mustard y yo descubrimos hablan de compras y no de contratos, deduje que el alcalde está usando los impuestos para comprar armas.

¿Pero para qué? Al principio pensé en la posibilidad de que las quisiera usar para formar un ejército, pero los mercenarios habrían sido mejores que solo las armas. Luego evalúe que las buscará cambiar con alguien por algo, lo cual me llevo a descubrir que la mayoría de las armas compradas no llegan ni a la ciudad. ¿Adónde las llevan?

Abusando de mi suerte y de la buena voluntad del detective de la ciudad, Nick Valentine, pudimos descubrir el almacén abandonado en las ruinas donde, pensaba, las armas eran almacenadas. Con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado conseguí meterme por una grieta en una de las paredes del primer piso, y tras unos segundos explorando donde estaba comencé a defender, allí encontrar cajas de madera, luego de metal, hasta que finalmente llegue a la conclusión.

Ese edificio era una zona de entrega. Cuando llegue, lo primero que me llamo la atención era el hecho de que las armas eran de primera calidad. Todas parecían recién hechas, lo segundo fue que no solo había armamento sencillo y común: pistolas y rifles varios, escopetas y fusiles, había también lanzamisiles, miniguns y ametralladoras pesadas, armamento laser, y explosivos de todo tipo, desde botellas molotov hasta mini ojivas.

El simple volumen y variedad me dejo completamente paralizada, hasta que oi las voces y me escondí en uno de los abandonados ductos de ventilación del edificio. Espere varios minutos y nada, hasta pude ver Astilleros, con sus uniformes verde camuflaje, armaduras balísticas de antes de la guerra y sus armas de calidad y eficiencia. En el medio de ellos estaba Limois con otro caballero de traje. No podía verle la cara, pero si reconocí la silueta.

Y también reconocí a las tres personas frente a ellos, separados por las tres cajas de acero del tamaño de un refrigerador. Eran saqueadores, obvio por su ropa y trajes de cuero roto y chapas de metal en los hombros y rodillas. El monstruo, con su tatuaje de cráneo que le cubre todo el rostro, Basko "El Oso", con su extrañamente perturbadora cabeza de plástico con forma de oso, y Shin, el más pequeño de los dos, pero el más demente de ellos.

Todos allí tienen recompensas, hay posters en la ciudad con sus rostros y todos saben que ellos son los tres más buscados.

Por Shin se ofrecen dos mil caps, por Jared se ofrece dos mil caps y acceso sin restricción a la ciudad, excepto para ghouls, y por Basko se ofrece una propiedad y completa ciudadanía en Ciudad diamante. Hay una casa vacía cerca del mercado, reservada para el que mate a Basko.

-Mismo acuerdo- Dijo la silueta junto a Limois, su vos siendo tan gruesa como la recordaba. Pero cerca de ellos había otra persona, un hombre con la cabeza rapada que no dijo nada en toda la conversación, pero podía notar que los saqueadores le tenían más miedo a ese hombre desarmado que a los mercenarios frente a ellos.

Los tres hombres asintieron con la cabeza. Los mercenarios tomaron las cajas y las acercaron a los saqueadores que hicieron que sus propios hombres las tomen. Cuando las armas fueron entregadas todo indicaba que todos iban a irse y que me quedaría sin historia. Afortunadamente, uno de los saqueadores se sentía particularmente codicioso.

-Quiero compra- Los dos hombres en traje se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al saqueador. Uno parecía enojado mientras el otro se veía feliz.

-Eso no es parte del trato…-

-En ninguna parte de nuestro trato dice que no puedo usar el dinero y bienes que apropió para conseguir más cosas. Mi grupo era el más grande cuando empezamos, y no hemos hecho más que crecer-

-Tiene razón- Limois claramente estaba feliz. Posiblemente porque podría tener mayores ganancias.- Ellos han realizado un trabajo maravilloso limpiando Lexington y el norte de Boston de ghouls, y ahora tienen una fuerza comparable a las de los tres grandes en el oeste. Creo que podemos ofrecerles un poco más.-

-El trato con la ciudad es claro-

-Pero ese trato fue hecho antes de que mi banda adquiriera las dimensiones que posee ahora

-Creo que no es necesario recordarte cual fue nuestro acuerdo-

-No quiero armas- Dijo fingiendo humildad- Simplemente quiero unas cuantas torretas de alto calibre para defender mi base de operaciones en Lexington- Eso pareció suavizar la expresión del hombre, aunque con esos lentes oscuros que nunca se sacaba uno nunca podía adivinar en que pensaba.

-Tengo la impresión de que estás entendiendo mal tu situación, Jared. Tú trabajas para nosotros, no al revés-

-¿En serio? Porque hasta donde yo sé, mis muchachos y yo somos la única razón por la que los mutantes en Lexington no invadieron tu estúpida ciudad- Ese comentario hizo surgir ciertas demandas de parte de los otros dos jefes.

-Cierto. Son mis muchachos los que mantienen a los a los ghouls de Cambridge en Cambridge-

-Y somos nosotros los que se aseguran que su estúpida ciudad sea la única que produce nada, y que los demás pueblos solo puedan comerciar con ustedes y no con el Rascacielos-

Esto es grande, muy grande. Si el alcalde está detrás de esto, entonces el hizo negocios con todas las bandas criminales de las ruinas de Boston, por no decir del Commonwell. Lo cual quiere decir que no hay ni un solo ataque a pueblos y asentamientos en los que él no esté metido.

"¿Será por esto que se niega a realizar investigaciones sobre las abducciones que ocurren dentro de la ciudad? ¿Por qué sabe que esto saldría a la luz?" Si ese es el caso, los rumores de que él es un synth serían el menor de sus problemas.

Es probable, pero en el momento no quería perderme nada de lo que decían.

-Y ustedes olvidan que es debido a mí, y a mi empleador, que ustedes tienen toda esa bella información sobre las caravanas y los pueblos que atacan. Fuimos nosotros los que les dimos el poder que ahora disfrutan, y siempre podemos quitárselos. ¿Cuánto creen que le tomaría a los mutantes y ghouls limpiarlos y deshacerse de ustedes sin nuestras armas y munición?- Ninguno de ellos respondió, lo cual le dio la victoria.

-Eso pensé… ahora, dejen de jugar y hacer exigencias inútiles-

Los dos hombres se fueron escoltados por los astilleros y los dos hombres permanecieron hablando de cosas, pero el mercenario se quedó un instante, algo iba mal. Se volteo y miro en mi dirección, mi corazón se detuvo y por un instante me encontré haciendo las paces con el destino, que me había llevado tan cerca de esta gran verdad solo para matarme en el medio. Sus ojos eran fríos, pero no en el sentido de "voy a torturar bebes", más como un "te pegare un tiro en la cabeza y luego me sentare tranquilamente a comer cereal". Frialdad calculadora, él estaba analizando la posibilidad de que tuviera un problema que debería solucionar. Y había una muy buena chance de que lo hiciera si me encontraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- El solo se dio vuelta y se fue, sin decir una palabra. Ese hombre me dio escalofríos y no pienso volver a verlo en mi vida si puedo evitarlo.

Pero la visita me dio algo. Ahora se el cómo y porque proveen a estos criminales con armas, tratan de destruir la única ciudad que puede realizar competencia a Ciudad Diamante haciéndole imposible a sus habitantes subsistir.

Pero ¿Por qué?

El rascacielos tiene menos de doscientos habitantes, y ya de por si están siendo constantemente asediados por los mutantes. ¿Por qué realizar un acto tan indirectamente directo y arriesgarse a ir a la guerra con lo que solo puede ser llamado nuestro asentamiento hermano?

Me golpeo tan rápido como vi al regresar la fila de caravanas del Rascacielos en la ciudad. Al ser las caravanas que entran y salen de la ciudad las únicas que no son atacadas, el rascacielos depende de Ciudad Diamante para proveerles todo lo que ellos no pueden conseguir, lo cual es mucho ya que ellos no pueden producir nada sin los recursos base de otras caravanas que vienen de otros asentamientos.

Otros asentamientos que también dependen de Ciudad Diamante para conseguir todo lo que necesitan.

Están convirtiendo nuestra ciudad en el centro de todo, destruyendo la vida de miles y creando una situación de constante miedo fuera de la ciudad. Con eso, toda ciudad que no sea Ciudad Diamante estará en constante amenaza por el ataque de un ejército de dementes, armados con armamento militar de alto nivel, mientras que la ciudad prospera, produce y comercia sin problemas.

Camine hacia la gran entrada de la ciudad junto a todo el mundo, y pude ver una línea de personas junto a la de caravanas. Muchas personas vivían alrededor de la ciudad, fuera de los muros, cerca de las patrullas que merodean alrededor. Algunos en chozas de restos y escombros, algunos en simples tiendas de tela, o en las ruinas de los edificios. Según mis informantes en el barrio carbón, hay entre quinientas y mil personas alrededor de la ciudad. Personas que viven con la amenaza constante de ataques de todo tipo, sin comida o agua limpia, defecando donde duermen y comen, y con un nivel de violencia y drogadicción demasiado alto y con tormentas radioactivas que destruyen sus cuerpos.

"Al menos diez personas mueren al día" Y nadie se esfuerza en levantar los cadáveres. Pero eso empuja a la gente aún más a querer entrar a la ciudad en busca de una vida mejor, lo cual se tradujo en la implementación de condiciones de "estándares" para ser un ciudadano.

Ser humano, era la primera. Todas las demás son desde no tener alguna enfermedad o mutación, hasta no ser demasiado viejo. La gente que vivía en la ciudad antes de la implementación de estos estándares estaba a salvo, al menos, pero esas personas son solo mil en un estadio que puede dar protección y comida a cinco veces ese número.

La fila son los pobres, los "carboneros", como los llaman, que quieren entrar a la ciudad para trabajar, o comerciar. Lo único que mantiene el orden en esta fila son las armas de los guardias. Mas grande de lo que ninguno de ellos puede darse el lujo de tener.

-Por favor, déjenme pasar. Solo necesito algo de agua para mi hermana…- Y otras cosas se oyen, pero sus razones no sirven de nada, a los guardias no les importa.

Afortunadamente ellos tienen amigos dentro de la ciudad, y dentro de su seguridad. Yo y Mustard.

Y desgraciadamente para el alcalde, él y yo vivíamos en la ciudad antes de los estándares.

Entre en la ciudad sin insidente, pase a los guardias y me adentre en la ciudad. Fui a mi casa, y por una semana entera me enfoque en profundizar mi historia y adquiriendo nuevas fuentes y rumores.

También descubrí y publique historias menores. Un mal funcionamiento de la planta de purificación de agua que el encargado quiso ocultar, que generó la indignación de los más pobres dentro de la ciudad, y varias piezas sobre las últimas noticias de lo que ocurría en el Rascacielos y Goodneighbor.

Tuve una cita con Mustard, fui a presenciar una de las clases de mi hermana en la escuela de la ciudad. Y recibí al menos media docena de amenazas, notas sin nombre que me advertían de mantenerme alejada de sus vidas. Pero eso nunca hizo falta, ya que tenía poco interés en la vida de la gente común.

"Siempre y cuando no tengan nada que ocultar"

Pero eso fue solo unos días de los diez, y durante todo el resto del tiempo que siguió pase cada momento que pude tratando de convencer a Nick de que investigara a ese hombre rapado con la mirada fría, que buscara toda la información que pudiera. Pero no había caso, el solo me daba el hombro seco, diciendo que, si todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, debería esperar a que se sacara de enzima todos los casos pendientes que tuviera.

Yo no tengo tiempo para esperar, pero tampoco quiero destacar demasiado y que quien sea que esté detrás de esto, Limois, McDounagh o quien sea, sepa que yo sé. Así que mantuve lo que sabía para mí, archive toda mi información en mi computadora y pase varias semanas completas sin preocuparme, solo ocasionalmente reuniendo la información que necesitaba.

Hasta hace dos días, que lo conocí.

Nat llego un día, quejándose de que un niño la había golpeado, fuerte. Mi hermana es fuerte y dura, tiene carácter y no deja que nadie le haga nada. Pero ella insiste en que quería que yo hablara con el padre del chico porque, y sito, "Su padre da miedo". Asumí lo mejor y fui a donde Nat vio al niño por última vez.

En la parte trasera de la ciudad, donde estaban todos los pocos cultivos que crecen dentro de los muros de lo que fue el estadio, hay cuarenta brahamins, apilados con poco espacio en un espacio demasiado pequeño, que proveen a la ciudad de leche. La improvisada granja y corral es trabajada por al menos cien personas, todos expertos en el cuidado de animales y vegetación. Hay expertos en maíz, trigo, frutas, como melón, tato y mutafru, hay gente que planta las calabazas, las zanahorias, etcétera. En el corral, mirando los animales, había un niño de al menos diez años, acariciando una de los animales.

-Es ese, ese es el niño que me golpeo- El niño se dio la vuelta, y miro. Pero solo eso. Se quedó congelado, mirando como un pescado a Nat y a mí. Tras eso solo sonrió, y nos saludó.

-Hola- El niño era extrañamente normal, llevaba una camisa a rayas y pantalones azules, y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, haciendo que las luces hicieran su melena negra brillar. Nat, en contraste, llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, sucia por la falta de lavado y su cabello sucio por siempre hurgar en lugares sucios, tratando de ayudarme y socavar información. El chico claramente era de los que vivían en la platea.

-Vine a que le pidieras perdón a mi hermana- Nat asintió, con sus brazos cruzados. Pero el niño solo me miro confundido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberla golpeado- El simplemente se rasco la cabeza.

-No es cierto, estábamos jugando y tú te fuiste llorando-

-Tú me golpeaste- Nat no miente, ella valora la honestidad aún más que yo. Pero la sonrisa del niño me daba cierta incomodidad. Era como si su simple sonrisa me convenciera de que el es inocente.

"Wow, el niño es bueno. Tiene la sonrisa de un político"

-Escucha, solo vinimos a que te disculpes- El niño no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta. A juzgar por su ropa y la manera en que nos miraba, como si para el nuestra opinión o problema fuera interesante como mucho, me dio a entender rápidamente que era de esos niños malcriados que nunca salían de la platea. – Podrías por favor disculparte con mi hermana-

-Pero yo no le hice nada-

-Si lo hiciste, me diste un golpe en la cabeza- Nat estaba enojada a esas alturas, así que decidí ponerme firme.

-Me gustaría tener unas palabras con tus padres, así podemos solucionar esto los adultos- Pero a eso él se mostró confundido.

-¿Quieres hablar con padre?-

-Eh, sí. Con tu padre-

\- Padre no está en la ciudad- El niño no parecía alterado en la ciudad, y mi primera asunción fue que, o su padre había muerto, o era un recolector. Los guardias de caravanas no sientan cabeza, y los mercenarios rara vez viven más de dos meses en un mismo lugar. Pero si es de la platea, y se claramente que esas personas no abandonan la ciudad, entonces estaba muerto.

-¿Esta muerto?- Si bien Nat heredo la curiosidad de la familia, nunca desarrollo el tacto para usarla efectivamente.

-No, está lejos…-

-Shawn- La voz me dio un susto enorme, venia directamente de detrás mío, había bastante gente en los corrales, pero nadie jamás me había tomado tan por sorpresa aun con todo el ruido a mi alrededor. Me di vuelta para ver quien había logrado tal logro solo para quedar petrificada.

Un metro ochenta, calvo y con una prominente cicatriz en su ojo derecho, y sus ojos eran tan fríos y vacíos como los recordaba.

El hombre estaba allí, parado frente a mí, imponente como aquella vez.

-Hola- El niño le sonrió, pero el solo le dedico una mirada y un gesto con la cabeza. El niño se alejó del corral de los animales y fue hacia él. Paso junto a mí y Nat, y cuando ella trato de detenerlo y decirle algo fui yo la que la detuvo. La sujete del brazo con fuerza y ella me observo. Debí haberme visto muy asustada, porque me miro preocupada. Pero el hombre me miro seriamente, como si me leyera.

-Lamento el problema- Dijo con su voz profunda y seca. Trate de calmarme y actuar normal.

-Su hijo golpeo a mi hermana… queríamos que se disculpara- El hombre seguía viéndome, concentrado en mi rostro con sus ojos clavados en los míos y yo intentando no perder la compostura.

-Es posible. Podrías decirme que paso, con detalle- El miro a Nat, y pude ver el miedo que ese hombre le generaba.

-Es… estábamos jugando a cazar al mutante, y… y yo era el cazador y tenía que cazarlo. Pero cuando hice...- Ella puso sus manos como si sostuviera un rifle- el corrió hacia mí y me dio una patada en el estómago- El hombre arqueo una ceja y miro al niño, que estaba fijo en ella. Algo estaba mal en él, y pude notarlo enojándose, pero también parecía querer llorar.

-Shawn, vuelve a la casa como te dije…-

-¿Sin que me vea o siga nadie?- El hombre mostro cierto fastidio y asintió, el niño salió corriendo por donde había aparecido el hombre, cruzando todas las tiendas de la gente que trabaja en la granja, y cuando desapareció, el volvió a verme.

-Lamento los problemas… Shawn tiene problemas con la gente. Por lo que se, lo saco del padre- Y tras eso comenzó a irse, yo estaba tan asustada y agradecida que se iba, que no dije nada, pero antes de desaparecer el hombre se detuvo y me miro.

-Tú eres Piper ¿Verdad? La reportera- Se me helo la sangre.

-Si- Dije con toda la valentía que no tenía.

-¿Cuándo saldrá su próxima gran historia, estoy impaciente?- Frio, eso es lo que oía en su voz.

No sé por qué, pero lo que dijo me dio cierto valor. Suficiente para responder con frialdad.

-Pronto, le guardare una copia- Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso en ese instante.

El solo me miro y sonrió.

-Bien, la esperare con ansias. Pero debería tener cuidado con las historias que escribe, a la gente no le gusta que otros se metan en sus asuntos solo con el fin de ganar algo de dinero, en especial que los espíen mientras hablan, escondiéndose en armarios, áticos o… ductos de aire-

Y se fue, y junto a él mi valor, recuerdo que estuve a punto de llorar del miedo y de la ansiedad. Pero mantuve la compostura por Nat, aun a mi lado.

Corrí con Nat, tratando de evitar el camino que ese hombre podría haber seguido, y busque a Nick Valentine. Él estaba en su oficina, rebuscando varios papeles y notas de los casos que la gente le ruega que solucione. El solo me miro y escucho lo que tenía para decir. Cuando termine el solo me miro, con la expresión más seria que su piel podía crear y me dijo…

-Mantente alejada de ese hombre, mantente alejada de lo que sea que ese hombre haga. Sé quién es, y conozco su reputación y si es verdad, esto es muy grande. Ellos intentaran callarte, a menos que no hagas nada que los ponga nerviosos- Pero luego suspiro- Al menos, más nerviosos-

Él me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, que dejara ese problema atrás y que, cuando el terminara con el último gran caso que le quedaba, se encargaría de ayudarme.

Eso fue solo dos atrás, pero cuando el miedo a la muerte abandono mi cuerpo, mi política de vida me empujo, y no pude seguir su consejo.

Mi plan es simple, tal vez demasiado simple.

Tomar unas cuantas fotos, y con estas demostrar a la gente dentro de la ciudad que los saqueadores y criminales del Commonwealth estaban recibiendo armas. Con eso por lo menos asustaría a las autoridades de la ciudad para que hicieran algo, y si eso no ocurría, el miedo a una rebelión de la carbonera sería suficiente para poder moverlos. Pero para eso tenía que acercarme a alguno de esos monstruos, a uno de los tres que se por seguro que están siendo proveídos.

La elección es fácil, ya que solo se dónde se esconde uno de ellos.

Jared El Monstruo. He escrito muchos artículos sobre él y sobre su alquimista, y sé que la base desde donde esa banda planea todos sus ataques está en una fábrica abandonada de autos de antes de la guerra, muy defendible y con muchos puntos desde donde me verían. Afortunadamente, se gracias a una ex adicta que viajaba allí a conseguir Jet que los guardias se quejaban de un tubo de desagüe desde donde entraban ghouls, ella una vez lo vio, y dijo que estaba junto a un ducto de aire, tan grande que podría entrar y tener acceso a cada piso.

-Gracias por la ayuda Adri-

-No hay problema, ese monstruo tiene que ser detenido. Espero que tus panfletos ayuden a eso-

Ella no sabía por dónde se entraba, pero suponía que debía ser por la parte trasera de la fábrica y solo me tomaría ir al lago junto a esta para encontrarlo. Lo cual es muy útil.

La fábrica esta más de cuatro horas caminando, pero con la ayuda de los profundos solo me tomaría una llegar a través de los túneles bajo las ruinas llegar al límite de los restos de la gran ciudad, y desde allí son dos horas caminando al oeste.

Tome mi equipo, mis anotadores y lápices de carbonilla, y mi arma. Me despedí de Nat, dejándola bajo el cuidado de la hermana de Mustard, apagando las impresoras y las poderosas maquinas que hacían mi periódico posible, y dejando cada posible entrada a mi hogar y trabajo segura.

Con eso me fui de la ciudad.

Mi travesía requirió tres procesos: Primero, use a mis amigos entre los Profundos para poder salir de las ruinas sin contratiempos. Les tuve que dar muchos caps, y la promesa de una primera edición antes que a nadie, pero esperaba algo asi. Petra me llevo por las reconstruidas vías por las que su gente se movía, y entre charlas y risas, el modesto remolcador nos movió por las vías, a una velocidad impresionante. Casi sesenta años atrás, un hombre llamado Pedro Emil, el fundador de La Estación, y fundador de los profundos, ordeno que se destrabaran las vías obstruidas por los trenes, y que se hicieran túneles entre los escombros de los techos caídos, así, liberando y habilitando para el uso al menos trecientos kilómetros de vías que viajan a lo largo de las ruinas. El solo es el responsable de la existencia de El Rascacielos, de Goodneighbour y, en menor medida, en especial si le preguntas al alcalde, de Ciudad Diamante.

Y es por eso que los profundos, aun cuando son temidos y desconfiados por toda la gente que vive en la superficie, son esenciales para la vida de la gente en estas comunidades, al menos para los comerciantes y mercenarios que necesitaban viajar. Y , como amiga de muchos profundos, tengo acceso a la ciudad subterránea y puedo llegar a cualquier parte de las ruinas en horas. Lamentablemente, el límite de estas líneas son las ruinas. Más allá, en las afueras de las ruinas, donde las comunidades surgen y son más comúnmente atacadas, ellos se niegan a llegar. Algo sobre no querer crecer más de lo necesario.

Muchos de mis contactos hablan de gente que se opone a esto, pero en mi opinión es mejor así. Las caravanas ya están enojadas con los profundos por robarles el comercio dentro de las ruinas, lo último que necesitan es robarles aún más espacio de trabajo. Pero la verdad es que, aun cuando comerciar a través de los túneles es más rentable y seguro, los profundos no son personas fáciles de comunicar.

Son rudos y simples, altamente jerárquicos, y dan gran importancia a sus raíces de familiares. Cada familia de La Estación puede decirte al menos cinco antepasados, y los forasteros son raros en los túneles. Los profundos tienen costumbres y pasatiempos demasiado extraños, y su idea de venerar al dios de antes de la guerra, pone nervioso a muchas personas.

Pero al menos los poco que conozco son menos raros, he oído de profundos que se cortan un dedo cada vez que pierden un hijo.

Lo cual es raro y, en mi opinión, innecesario.

Finalmente el transporte se detuvo, y pude ver mi parada. Una estación con al menos veinte profundos patrullándola.

-Ten cuidado Piper. Sería malo perder a mi única amiga de la superficie- Edgar es bueno, pero sus ojos siempre me asustaron, tiene la mirada perdida y con sus ojos grandes y separados a veces parece un demente. Claro, eso es solo cuando esta callado, cuando habla su voz suave te tranquiliza. Subí todas las escaleras, seguida por los ojos de los profundos, todos con sus grandes ojos y miradas vacías.

Si no fuera por los pocos agradables que he conocido a lo largo de los años, tendría la misma opinión que la gente de la ciudad, y diría que los profundos son solo hombres topo caníbales. Pero entiendo a los que pensarían así, las pocas gente de los túneles que visita la superficie, y son muy pocos, tienen casi nada de interés en llevarse bien a la gente, y su piel pálida y aspecto espectral solo los hace ver más aun como dementes.

Al salir de la estación solo pude ver unas cuantas casas a los alrededores, y las ruinas al sur. Edgar se quedó detrás de mí, sin que un rayo de luz le dé.

-Ten cuidado- Dijo y con eso volvió a las sombras, como un espectro. Me habría gustado agradecerle, pero por alguna razón no parece que ellos lo necesiten o lo aprecien.

Seguí mi marcha, caminando al norte, evadiendo las ruinas de Lexington y Cambriege, unas llenas de ghouls salvajes, la otra llena de gente demasiado violenta para mi gusto. Así que mi única opción es recorrer por la carretera las zonas abandonadas y evitar los centros donde podría haber gente.

Eso hice, caminar por caminos de todo tipo hasta que llego a donde dirigen, eso lo evito, aun cuando pareciera que este abandonado. Solo mantuve mi compostura y, con paciencia y discreción avance los cincuenta kilómetros que me alejan de mi gran historia.

El camino es largo y peligroso en muchas partes, pero los animales no se acercan demasiado a las rutas debido a la gente y saqueadores, y los saqueadores no se atreven a salir de los caminos debido a los animales. Entre estas dos fuerzas y los espacios que habitan hay un espacio donde nadie pasa, donde la gente que se mueve sola por el mundo conoce, y es esa zona donde uno puede caminar tranquilo. Los animales no se acercan, y los saqueadores podrían verte, pero no se atreverán a seguirte.

Pero la naturaleza de ese espacio es solo el 50% del trabajo, el otro cincuenta es deber de uno, y si no sabes cómo moverte con cuidado y en silencio puede ser muy difícil alcanzar ese nivel, entonces no debes salir de donde sea que estés. Por suerte para mí, yo llevo seis años moviéndome sola por estos caminos.

Así, a altas horas del anochecer, llegue a Lexington, y evadiendo adentrarme demasiado la evadí, moviéndome hacia la planta.

Tendría que tener cuidado al infiltrarme, y mi plan era no aparecer en la parte delantera de la fábrica donde estaría la defensa pensada. Pero cuando llegue me encontré con una imagen de los más común, pero que no esperaba.

Ruinas y silencio.

La planta estaba abandonada, completamente desprovista de gente o actividad, y aun así podía notar que no siempre había permanecido así. Las paredes tenían agujeros de los que emanaba humo, y podía notar escombros alrededor de todas las paredes. Muchos pedazos de la fábrica se habían derrumbado, y me parecía sorprendente que la estructura se mantuviera fija, en especial considerando que todo alrededor del primer piso había perdido sus paredes.

Cuando llegue a la entrada vi lo que solo podía ser el inicio de un ataque. Había al menos ocho cadáveres en la entrada, hombres y mujeres armados muertos, y dos torretas completamente destruidas. Las mismas torretas que llevaron a Jared a discutir con su proveedor, probablemente. Al ver en lo alto podía ver figuras grandes y humanoides en las escaleras y tubos que conformaban las torres de esta fortaleza.

"Eliminaron los vigías, y luego la defensa delantera, posiblemente con solo un distante de diferencia"

Quien hubiera hecho eso tenía habilidad y velocidad, debieron ser un grupo comando, altamente disciplinado y con gran capacidad.

Y solo hay dos grupos que podrían llegar a tener eso:

Los Astilleros, si buscas bien y con cuidado…

Y el Instituto, con sus Synths…

Así que no debería asombrar a nadie cuando al oír sonido viniendo de la fábrica corrí lo más lejos posible y me escondí detrás de unos escombros al otro lado de la calle.

Pero apenas conseguí meterme detrás de estos, pude oír el sonido de un arma preparándose, y sabía que me había oído o visto. Permanecí así, sin poder ver nada, pero preparada con mi arma lista, deseando que quien fuera no estuviera seguro que lo que había oído era un humano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Oí a una voz decir tras unos segundos, sonaba sorprendido, y podía decir que tenía un tono suave, así que asumí que era alguien joven.

-Vi algo del otro lado de la calle- Y esa voz fue la que me aterro, era sintética, como si saliera de una máscara de gas, pero también era seca y dura.

-¿Estás seguro?- La tercera voz era más normal, madura y tranquila, también sonaba más segura, lo cual me dejo entender que la segunda y tercera voz tenían algo de historia. No sonaba tan sorprendida como la primera.

-Siempre-

Pero tras varios segundos de hacer lo mío y no moverme, de permanecer callada e inmóvil, al fin oi pasos, y voces y risas. Cuando las voces estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, finalmente me atreví a mirar. Eran un total de ocho personas, cuatro parecían campesinos de alguno de los pueblos que vivían en los pueblos lejos de las ruinas, uno iba con una ropa sucia, pero al verle solo el perfil del rostro lo reconocí, el alquimista del monstruo caminaba alejandose junto a una mujer que estaba apenas vestida.

Pero de lejos, los dos que más me llamaron la atención fueron los dos que iban a la delantera. Uno iba completamente equipado con lo que solo podía adivinar como una armadura súper tecnológica. El nivel de equipo que sobresalía de él era evidente, y con eso llegue a la conclusión de que debía ser el que estaba a cargo. Aun cuando veía a la persona junto a él.

Un minutemen, un sobreviviente de Quincy o uno de los que no se presentaron, había sido parte de la caída de Jared el monstruo.

Por un lado me alegraba, eso significaría que las operaciones de los proveedores de armas de Jared y sus promotores se verían gravemente afectadas.

Por otro lado, en un par de montacargas se estaban llevando toda mi evidencia.

Cuando llegue a las afueras de la ciudad, el espacio de dos cuadras que conforman las afueras de la ciudad, donde esta la carbonera y los puestos de las caravanas, estaba devastada.

Todos los saqueadores, asesinos y drogadictos en la planta estaban o muertos, o desaparecidos, las armas que quedaban eran solo las que estaban en tan mal estado, o eran de tan mala calidad, que no estaban dispuestos a llevárselas. Las únicas tres computadoras en condiciones que habían sobrevivido tenían información irrelevante para lo que necesitaba, o habían sido evidentemente vaciadas de contenido.

Posiblemente cuando Jared se dio cuenta de que era el fin.

Jared también se aseguró de que no hubieran testigos de lo que fuera que hacía con los drogadictos, ya que los enveneno a todos. No había nada, nada de nada.

Jared había sido remachado al piso, su cuerpo había sido despellejado y su cabeza cortada. Quiero creer que no en ese orden.

Todo el viaje había sido una inmensa pérdida de tiempo, y ahora me encuentro volviendo a casa sin el gran descubrimiento que haría que toda la evidencia que estuve acumulando por meses fuera indiscutible. Solo necesitaba fotos de los saqueadores usando el armamento, una foto de los almacenes desde donde guardaban y sacaban lo que tenían. Pero todo se había ido, todo lo que podría haber conseguido para mi historia habia muerto.

No es que había vuelto con las manos vacías. Tras presenciar ese incidente podría escribir dos historias nuevas, y a lo largo del camino ya había pensado los títulos.

"Los Minutemen regresan: ¿Reagrupación o resurrección?" En ese articulo analizare todo lo que conseguí de la fábrica, todas mis teorías sobre como sobrevivieron Quincy y como llegaron a tomar la fábrica. Mencionare como los saqueadores fueron derrotados completamente, y como penetraron en la fortaleza de Lexington, como saquearon la comida y la armería, con el fin de distribuirlo a la gente del Commonwealth, demostrando que su deber para con la gente y su lema no a cambiado. Pero también planteare la pregunta de si son los mismos, ya que el nivel de eficiencia, destrucción y completa brutalidad del ataque no parece la misma que antes. También explorare la posibilidad de que los minutemen se hayan vuelto una coalición de células que operan con eficiencia y precisión, más que un ejército de protección.

"¿Las perdidas en Quincy los forzó a operar desde el anonimato? ¿Sus miembros aun quieren ayudar, pero se sienten avergonzados? ¿Se trata de la acción de grupos sobrevivientes que aun buscan luchar, aun cuando perdieron su mando y sus oficiales, o es una nueva perspectiva, tomada por un nuevo general de los minutemen?" Todas esas son preguntas que hare para forzar a la gente a tener las dudas y preguntas correctas.

Lo cual lleva a la segunda noticia…

"Lexington es libre: La fortaleza del monstruo a caído" En esta será donde pondré la gran mayoría de información que conseguí sobre la relación entre los tres grupos criminales y la organización que les provee armas, pero lo dejare reducido y centrado en Jared. También escribiré sobre la proporción que tenía su ejército de asesinos, violadores y criminales, y lo bien apertrechados que estaban…

"Tal vez ponga alguna crítica hacia McDonaugh" Pero eso dependerá.

Serán dos buenas noticias, lo cual me ayudara con mi reputación de una amargada que solo les da malas noticias, pero será la verdad… mejor que eso, será una verdad interesante que la gente querrá leer, significara que Lexington es finalmente libre para el viaje, el comercio y, posiblemente, el asentamiento de gente. Le dará a la gente que cayó en la desesperación esperanzas, y le dará a los criminales y asesinos del Commonwealth una buena sacudida, para que no piensen que pueden disfrutar de control total.

Eso me alegro a lo largo del viaje, aun cuando no conseguí lo que quería, conseguí algo. Puede que no pueda escribir sobre esta gran conspiración que crece en el bajo mundo, pero si puedo dar esperanza y verdad a la gente. Y al fin y al cabo, a eso me dedico.

Asi que cuando llegue a la ciudad estaba realizada, aun algo apenada, pero nada como el poso en el que pensé que estaba cuando Sali de esa fábrica. Llegue a la carbonera y la gente se mostraba asustada, pero no pude ver de que, se atrincheraban en los edificios abandonados que conformaban las afueras de la ciudad y la primera línea de defensa.

Llegue a la entrada y no habia nadie afuera, solo un par de guardias, y eso me alerto mucho.

Corri hacia el único guardia entre ellos que reconoci como alguien que era amigo de Mustard.

-Ed ¿Qué esta pasando?- El joven me miro.

-Resivimos un reporte de que un grupo de mutantes se acerca a la ciudad, dicen que son dos docenas, y el alcalde ordeno que las puertas sean selladas y que todos los hombres estén en lo alto del muro- mire arriba y podia ver guardias en los miradores del segundo piso, armados con armas pesadas, y hombres con lanzamisiles en lo mas alto del muro.

-¿Y que hacen ustedes aquí?- Ahí su rostro se transformo entonces, le dije algo que no quería oir.

-William y el resto de nosotros le dijimos que deberíamos enviar unas docenas de hombres para ayudar a la gente de la carbonera, y el alcalde dijo: "Excelente, gracias por ofrecerse."-

-¿Cuantos son?-

-Siete, incluyéndome- El alcalde ni siquiera les dio armas buenas, solo un monton de rifles y pistolas calibre .38, esas cosas les harán cosquillas como mucho. Quería entrar y gritarle a ese hombre, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada afuera.

-Tengo que entrar-

-Nadie entra ni sale, órdenes del alcalde-

-Eduard, no puedes dejarme afuera-

-No tengo que, las puertas se abren de adentro, y dudo que vayas a convencer a alguien de que arriesgue la ciudad y te deje entrar-

Eso me enojo, los mutantes no estaban aquí, pero estoy segura de que aun si no vinieran el cerraría las puertas apenas supiera que sali de la ciudad.

Lo importante es protegerme para cuando los mutantes lleguen.

-Gracias Ed… y suerte-

-Tu también-

Encontrar refugio no me fue difícil, mucha gente de la carbonera es mi amiga, y se de un lugar donde me dejarían esperar si accedo a ayudar con la defensa.

-Mila-

-Piper, hola. ¿Qué ocurrió?- La casona donde Mila vive esta enfrente de la puerta, y es habitada por cien personas distribuidas entre los cuatro piso, eso es mucha gente por hiso, gente que duerme, come y muere a diario. Pero la anciana acepta a cualquiera y cuando puede alimentar a cualquiera, y es por eso que los habitantes harán lo que sea con tal de protegerla.

Prepare mi pistola, llene la recamara y puse a mi alcance las otras tres ya preparadas. Ojos, boca, axilas, vientre y ombligo. Esos son los puntos más vulnerables de los mutantes, todo lo demás tiene una piel demasiado dura y huesos muy resistentes. Al menos la gran mayoría de ellos se limitara a cargar con palos de madera y metal y serán fáciles de limpiar. El problema eran los líderes de estos, que irán armados con ametralladoras, lanzamisiles y otras armas de gran poder.

Y si aparecen suicidas tendremos que evacuar, o matarlos antes de que estén demasiado cerca de la carbonera, o abrirán un hueco en la muralla de la ciudad.

Así que me prepare, mirando la ventana y la dirección donde podrían llegar, espere por horas, manteniéndome concentrada, pero nerviosa pensando en cuanta gente podría morir. Me enoje en un punto, pensando en cómo a la gente de la ciudad no le importaría cuanta gente de la carbonera muera, siempre y cuando no sean guardias.

Pero en ese momento me mantuve atenta en la ventana, no siempre en en alerta, pero lo suficientemente concentrada para reaccionar rápidamente, y eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

No por hambre o sed. Mali tiene mucha comida y estuvo dispuesta a convidarla a cambio de que cuando volviera a la ciudad le hiciera las compras a la gente que vive en su edificio. La mitad son personas sin un pase para poder entrar, y la otra son ghouls que no podrían entrar aun si tuvieran un pase.

En la cocina habían otras siete personas, todos comiendo con una mano mientras sostienen su pistola, rifle o escopeta, listos para defenderse si alguno de los otros intenta algo. Nunca llega a eso, pero muy probablemente no importa si lo fuera, ya que estas personas pasan mirándose las espaldas todo el día en la carbonera.

Llevo tiempo pensando en lo que debe ser vivir así, y como altera la forma de la gente de vivir la vida. Las pocas personas que me permitieron entrevistarlas lo describen como vivir con una constante incomodidad en las entrañas, incapaces de sacársela del estómago. Viven rodeados de muertos y enfermos, y aun cuando hay un homicidio por día en las diez cuadras que conforma la carbonera, la radiación es la principal causa de muerte.

Pero la gente sigue yendo allí, porque no pueden arriesgarse a viajar a ningún otro lado.

El sueño es lo que más me fastidiaba. En mi ida y vuelta de la fábrica, no dormí en toda la noche, y aun cuando fui lista y descanse antes de iniciar el viaje, el constante esfuerzo físico me dejo agotada. Esperaba que al llegar a la ciudad podría descansar, pero por otras seis horas no pegue un ojo, esperando el ataque de los mutantes.

Cuando Mila me ofreció una cama para descansar no lo dude, acepte y subi al piso de arriba donde me esperaba un colchón en el piso, rodeado de otras cinco personas durmiendo en otros dos tres colchones y dos sofás. Coloque mi bolso con pertenencias como almohada y trate de descansar, durmiendo con cuanta fuerza pudiera.

-Piper- Me levante rápidamente. No tuve un buen descanso, y mi capacidad para tener el sueño ligero me jugo en contra con cada ruido, pero algo es algo. Mila estaba frente a mí, parecía calmada.

-Mila, ¿Ya comenzó el ataque?-

-No, no hubo ataque. Ya es de mañana.-

¿Dormí toda la mañana?- No lo esperaba, pero rápidamente me levante y decidí volver a la ciudad.

-Gracias por todo Mila-

-Nada de gracias, solo recuerda el favor que te pedí-

-Creo que te he dado suficientes razones para que me tengas el beneficio de la duda-

En el camino entre la casa de Mila en el interior de la carbonera me dio la oportunidad de hacer ciertas anotaciones sobre esta, y sobre que pondré en la próxima publicación. Docenas de personas yendo y viniendo, todos armados, todos hambrientos y desesperados. Vi niños corriendo, dejados por padres que buscan como alimentarlos, o tal vez sin padres que los cuiden. Vi una mujer muerta en la acera, su cabello se calló totalmente y de su boca y nariz salía sangre coagulada de un color negro.

La gente me mira con odio al pasar, el mismo odio que le dirigen a los guardias que no los dejan entrar, las mismas miradas que les dirigen a la gente de los pueblos y asentamientos, que se niegan a dejarlos vivir en su tierra, las misma mirada, llena de un odio especialmente particular, que le dirigen a las caravanas y a todos los que no los quieren cerca.

"Excepto por las bandas y tribus de asaltantes y saqueadores" Y la gente se pregunta porque las bandas se volvieron tan poderosas en estos días.

La carbonera es el campo de reclutamiento perfecto para las bandas criminales del Commonwealth: Un barrio con más de cientos de personas desesperadas, cuyo única motivación en la vida es vivir un día mas, y que solo se mantienen bajo control por la constante amenaza de la seguridad externa de la ciudad.

Entre vivir en la carbonera y ser un criminal con un lugar donde vivir y comida todos los días, entonces hay una sencilla elección.

Cuando pase la gente durmiendo en la bifurcion de calles que lleva a la entrada pude ver la estatua del legendario hombre de la ciudad. Hecha de metal pintada de bronce, la estatua conmemora una especie de guerrero, preparando una porra de algún material, listo para golpear lo que sea que iba a golpear. Debió ser una persona dedicada en la protección de esta ciudad, y lo primero que siempre noto al verla fue la mirada decidida y llena de convicción.

Llegue a la entrada, mis ojos aun pesados por el plácido descanso, me encontré con que no había nadie afuera. No había guardias en la entrada, y la razón de esto es que las imponentes puertas de Ciudad Diamante estaban selladas con la puerta de acero de veinte toneladas.

La puerta sellada no me extraña, siempre la cierran durante la noche o durante un ataque. Lo cual significa que aún tenían razones para pensar que un ataque era inminente, pero si es verdad, entonces porque habrían dicho que los mutantes se habían ido.

Puedo formular mil teorías, pero supongo que la mejor opción es preguntarle a Danny por el portero de la entrada. Alrededor de la entrada se podía apreciar un campamento de al menos treinta personas alrededor de cuatro toneles de metal con fuego dentro. Algunos cocinaban algo en ollas de amplio tamaño, y solo puedo imaginar lo que pondrían en esas asquerosos guisos. Había muchos niños, y parecían divertirse corriendo de un lado a otro, jugando en equipos corriendo, un posible descanso tras horas de buscar en los escombros de las ruinas por algo que vender o comer.

Para los niños fuera de la ciudad solo existe el presente, solo el día a día.

Llegue a la entrada y apreté el "timbre" de la ciudad. Usualmente es cuestión de esperar algunos segundos antes de que alguien te responda, y en mi caso fue el mismo, solo que no me contesto Danny.

-¿Si, quien es?- La voz es profunda, y por un instante me sobresalto, pero rápidamente lo deje de lado, y me concentre en solo responder. No es anormal un cambio de portero sin aviso.

-Mi nombre es Piper, estoy en la lista de habitantes…- Solo toma un minuto, la persona busca el nombre en la computadora y aparecerá, y tras eso abrirán la puerta lo suficiente para que solo yo pueda pasar. Mientras esperaba, comencé a plantear como explicaría la historia de la muerte del monstruo, tomaría algo de creatividad, no vi nada de la batalla, pero juzgando por las explosiones debió de ser intensa, pero también debió ser unilateral, ya que no pude distinguir ningún cadáver que pudiera distinguir como un minutemen, lo cual significa que fue un ataque demasiado sorpresivo o brutal.

"Eso solo refuerza mi idea de que los minutemen operan ahora como células reducidas y eficientes" Pero algo en todo eso me resulta extraño, en especial la brutalidad de como murieron las personas atrapadas en la parte trasera de la fábrica, una especie de sobredosis o envenenamiento, probablemente inducido. Lo cual también me llevo a pensar en el monstruo Jared, despellejado y decapitado. Todo en esa situación me resulta problemático de explicar o teorizar, ya que no quiero que la gente piense que los minutemen se volvieron criminales sanguinarios.

Pero la idea no es tan imposible. Sus fuerzas fueron masacradas en Quincy, entre treinta y sesenta soldados si los rumores son de creer, y con ellos uno de sus más renombrados comandantes, el hombre que actuaba de general de sus fuerzas en todo menos título. Y la masacre es nada considerando que los minutemen tenían más de seiscientos soldados activos solo un año atrás, fue solo una décima parte de sus fuerzas. No, lo peor fue la traición.

De esos quinientos cuarenta hombres, ninguno dio un paso en frente, o respondió al llamado de ayuda de Quincy. Todos simplemente abandonaron la causa y no aparecieron. Eso es más que suficiente para empujar a cualquiera a pensar que los ejércitos que requieren amplios gastos en organización y recursos son menos efectivos que el modelo del Instituto o la Via, grupos reducidos, leales a una causa que asegure su lealtad.

Es posible que el nuevo general de los minutemen prefiera reformarlos de esa manera.

Todo es teórico por supuesto, no hay forma de que pueda conseguir esa información a menos que me encuentre con dicha persona.

Miro arriba, la puerta sigue cerrada. Eso me sorprendió, usualmente solo les toma unos minutos el abrir la entrada.

"El tipo debe ser nuevo y no recuerda que botón abre la puerta. Danny me confeso en una entrevista que hay una forma específica para abrir la puerta, hecha con el fin de que un cualquiera no pudiera infiltrarse dentro y la abriera para cualquiera que quisiera entrar. Pero algo en la situación me molesta.

-Dudo que habrán- Al darme vuelta vi un hombre, justo frente a mi. Su edad era un misterio para mí, tenía poco cabello debido a una alta exposición a radiación y su rostro y torso expuesto estaba lleno de llagas de quemaduras gama. Un recolector que deambula por las ruinas buscando cosas de valor para poder comer.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Varias personas trataron de entrar a la ciudad hace un rato, y los están echando. Hubo un incendio durante la noche en la ciudad, y creo que lo están investigando. Así que no piensan dejar entrar a nadie.-

Un escalofrió corrió mi espalda, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ese incendio es menos una causa de que no pueda entrar a la ciudad, y más una consecuencia. Quería gritar en el portero que me dejaran entrar, que vivía en la ciudad y estaba totalmente expuesta, y que tenía un pase para poder entrar. Pero se que apenas diga eso, cualquier persona lo suficientemente desesperada podría pensar en matarme para conseguirlo.

Así que me quede así, callada y seria mientras trataba de pensar que podía hacer.

" _Brum"_

No fui la única que oyó ese ruido, todas las personas que ocupaban la calle pudieron oírlo, el sonido de un rugido, metálico, como el que generan los generadores de la ciudad. Entonces comenzaron los gritos, desde el otro lado de la calle, hasta que pude verlo. De una esquina giro una monstruosidad de metal con ruedas, moviéndose a toda velocidad y sin detenerse ante nadie.

Rápidamente corrí en la dirección opuesta, tratando de hacer distancia, y pronto todo el mundo hizo lo mismo, y una avalancha de gente se formó alejándose de el rápido objeto, que en solo tres segundos ya estaba a mitad de distancia de ellos. La cosa, que distinguí entonces como un vehículo de antes de la guerra, como los otros miles abandonados a lo largo del Commonwealth, pero también note que se detenía y en solo tres segundos más freno en seco, justo enfrente de mí, y de la puerta.

Por unos solidos segundos nadie hizo un movimiento excepto por los guardias de la ciudad que patrullaban los límites de la carbonera y regulaban el paso de gente. Ellos probablemente le dijeron que se detengan, pero el vehículo los ignoro, así que ellos lo siguieron corriendo por al menos tres calles.

El vehículo era rectangular, con dos puertas en la parte delantera y dos puertas y una importante bodega de carga en la parte trasera. Mi padre me decía que se usaban antes de la guerra para mover a varios soldados de manera segura, lo cual me preocupo un poco. Pero luego me di cuenta de algo: Todos los vehículos tirados en el mundo no son usados por dos simples razones, porque funcionan con combustible, del cual no hay nada, o funciona con energía nuclear, lo cual los vuelve increíblemente inestables y peligrosos.

"O tiene combustible, lo cual es imposible, o saben reparar generadores a base de fusión nuclear, lo cual significa que tienen recursos."

Pero cuando por fin tuve a los guardias a la vista, la puerta del lado derecho del vehículo se abrió y una mujer salió disparada de este asiento, seguida por un hombre.

-Oh por dios… ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE!? ¿¡Que mierda fue eso!?- Dijo la mujer, mientras el hombre se limitaba a abrazar el piso, como si no lo hubiera sentido en toda su vida…

"El Alquimista"

…

"Lo cual significa"

Respondiendo mi pensamiento la puerta del lado izquierdo se abrió, y de esta emergió la persona de la armadura y el saco, solo que esta vez no llevaba el casco, lo cual me dejo ver su rostro. No se qué esperaba ver bajo esa aterradora mascara, pero se que no fue el rostro serio, pero sano y atractivo que vi, tenía todo su cabello, su rostro solo mostraba una cicatriz en la mejilla y un ojo raro, pero más allá no tenía un rasgo que lo hiciera denotar excepto la total ausencia de barba o señal de contaminación radiactiva en la piel.

El hombre solo camino hacia el otro lado del vehículo, y con calma le hablo a la mujer.

-Cálmate, no paso absolutamente nada que no esperaba…-

-Vete a la mierda…-

-¡WOW!- Del lado izquierdo volvió a salir otra persona, otra mujer, aunque más joven, delgada y de cabello rubio.-Eso fue asombroso- Dijo gritando y saltando…

-Al menos alguien disfruto el viaje…- Pero se detuvo y me miro, sus ojos de diferente color se veían extraños y tenían una especie de vacío. Pero rápidamente recupere mi compostura y me levante, tratando de disimular el hecho de que ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Porque no fuiste más despacio?-

-Le tomo casi tres días el reconstruir este APC a Codsworth, lo último que necesito es perder tiempo. Ahora, ¿Dónde está la ciudad? ¿Es eso?- Dijo señalando en dirección a la gente que los rodeaba y la carbonera, que empezaba a revolotear con actividad ante el sonido a gritos y del rugido del vehículo.

-No, esa es la carbonera, la ciudad es esa…- Dijo la joven rubia señalando la gran puerta, mientras comenzaban a aparecer los guardias, tanto corriendo detrás de el vehículo, como los que observaban desde los puntos de guardia en lo alto de la ciudad.

-Eso…? ¿Te refieres al estadio?-

-Sí, la ciudad fue construida en su interior…-

-¿Construyeron una ciudad dentro de un estadio de baseball?-

-Muros grandes, mucho espacio y una zona de tierra muy amplia donde se puede cultivar- Le respondió- Tiene al menos mil personas viviendo dentro. Es literalmente la capital del Commonwealth.- El hombre parecía aun confundido, mirando pasivamente el muro verde de la ciudad, parecía ensimismado en eso. Por un instante parecía que la mujer se mostró preocupada y se acercó un paso, hasta que el salió del trance y volvió a hablar.

-Excelente, empezaremos aquí…-

-Aunque es raro, usualmente la ciudad tiene las puertas abiertas-

-Es irrelevante, la ciudad no nos dejaría venderle a nadie dentro. Para poder tener acceso a la ciudad tienes que comprar un permiso…-

-Entonces hay que comprar el permiso- Dijo la joven rubia interrumpiendo a la mujer, que le dio una mirada asesina.

-No, nada nos impide vender fuera de los muros…-

-¿Entonces porque no lo hacen todos los vendedores?- Ahora fue el hombre el que la interrumpió. La mujer estuvo a punto de responder, pero el alquimista, aun sentado en el piso, hablo primero.

-Porque la seguridad de la ciudad no asegurara tu seguridad si vendes fuera del muro. De hecho, es más que probable que confisquen tus mercancías o exijan que pagues una póliza de seguro…- La manera en que todas esas personas ignoraban a todos a su alrededor me resulto bastante surreal, como si vinieran de otro lugar muy lejano, en especial al hombre, que ni siquiera lanzaba miradas a las personas a su alrededor.

-Para eso pagaríamos el permiso…-

-Está hablando de sobornos, ellos esperaran que los sobornes- Dijo la mujer.

-Ah… Entonces nos aseguramos de que nadie nos extorcione-

-Exacto…- retomo la mujer- Vendemos las mercancías afuera a quien pueda pagar, rapidamente, y luego, cuando abran la puerta compramos adentro…-

-Entonces tendrán que esperar…- Fue lo que finalmente dije, sin saber de dónde. Las cuatro personas se volvieron a mí. Analice la situación, y planee mi siguiente paso con cuidado.- Hubo un incendio en la ciudad y no abran la puerta hasta que no sepan que lo causo…-

-¿Temen que haya sido un trabajo externo? Alguien de afuera que busca dañar la integridad de la base- Dijo el hombre rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Alguna idea de cuando la abrirán?-

-Lleva horas así…- El mismo hombre que me dijo sobre el incendio, ahora salto en el escenario, con algo de nerviosismo.

El hombre volvió a ver la puerta y, tras unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y volvió a el vehículo, caminando hacia la parte trasera de este, con todo el disimulo que pude o seguí, hasta que llegue con el, y tras muchas personas que hacían lo mismo que yo, a la parte de atrás. El hombre abrió con una llave las dos puertas de metal, giro la palanca en cada puerta y las abrió de par en par.

Dentro había cajas y bolsas, tantas que no podía creerlo. Todas llenas de lo que solo podían ser el botín de guerra que se llevaron de la fábrica de Jared. Por un lado la idea de que intentaran vender todo lo que se robó a otros me enojo, pero por otro lado… que más se podría hacer.

"Además lo venderán en la carbonera, lo cual es, en potencia, una buena acción. Si no les roban todo lo que llevan o los guardias exigen una parte."

El hombre parecía tener la misma idea, así que rápidamente tomo una escopeta larga y comenzó a cargar munición en esta. La mujer, la joven de cabello rubio y el joven se acercaron, con cuidado al hombre, como si no estuvieran seguros de sus intenciones. Pero cuando cargo las diez municiones, le alcanzo la escopeta a la joven rubia.

-Esposa, se asegurara de vender todo a un precio respetable, excepto por las armas. Tu y yo nos encargamos de la seguridad, si alguien se pasa de listo le disparas, si lo matas o no es irrelevante, aunque preferiría que no. Tu harás un inventario sobre tu mercancía y la prepararas para transportarla dentro de la ciudad. Cuando no haya más comida o medicina entraremos a la ciudad-

…

Alquimista, el narcotraficante, el segundo de Jared que se dedica a fabricar las drogas que le dieron a Jared su poder.

Me quede mirándolo por varios segundos, tratando de pensar porque los minutemen salvaron a ese hombre, a un criminal responsable de la proliferación del veneno que arrojo a miles a una vida de miseria.

-¿Y si no nos dejan entrar?- El hombre no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar lo que parecía una lonchera de un plástico extraño. Pero pude notar en ese instante que el Alquimista se atraganto y dio un paso atrás.

Algo en esa caja debía de asustarlo.

Pasaron una buena hora vendiendo la comida, en su mayoría eran frutas, como melones y manzanas verde-rojas entre otras frutas atrofiadas por la radiación, y verduras, como zanahorias, tato, zapallos naranjas, verdes y rojos, y maíz en bolsas. Pero también estaban vendiendo agua, agua pura y limpia que la gente se mataba por conseguir.

Pero eso no significaba que quisieran o pudieran pagar.

-¿Puedo cambiar este tostador que encontré por algo de comer?- El hombre solo tomo el tostador, le dio un golpe que lo rompió y lo abrió.

-Esto no tiene nada de utilidad, pero el acero de la parte de afuera me sirve.- Luego miro a la mujer que les vendía todo.- No vale lo que el pide, pero dale una zanahoria y una bolsa de maíz-

Cuando la gente se enteró de que el aceptaba basura a cambio de comida todos se volvieron locos, comenzando a traer toda cosa que podían para conseguir una decente recompensa: Ventiladores, lámparas, teléfonos, aspiradoras, y otras muchas cosas. La comida que les daba a cambio era poca y sencilla, pero supongo que es mejor que nada.

Por casi dos horas la gente formo un fila, la mujer estaba al frente de la fila, con el alquimista, que buscaba lo que la gente pedía, e inventaba el contenido de una de las cajas. La rubia vigilaba a todos en la fila, manteniendo a todo el mundo en constante cuidado de que no hicieran nada. El hombre de la armadura estaba junto a la mujer, viendo las cosas que traían y decidiendo si el intercambio era aceptado o no.

Mantuve mi distancia, dando vueltas alrededor del vehículo, y vi que ellos tenían armas además de comida, y medicamentos. Pero no vendían nada de eso, posiblemente esperando un mejor precio en la ciudad. Pero en un momento, una joven niña de apenas diez años le pregunto algo.

-Tiene medicina para la radiación-

-¿Qué tienes?- La niña le dio una bolsa de plástico.

-Doce caps, un encendedor y…- El hombre saco de la bolsa un reloj, uno grande que aun funcionaba. El hombre lo puso en la bolsa y se fue a la parte trasera del vehículo, de donde saco una bolsa de suero, con el líquido marrón rojizo que solo podía ser Rad-Away, el limpiador de radiación.

Él le dio eso, junto a un tuvo, pero el Alquimista lo detuvo.

-Ahora, espera. Tengo una mejor idea…- Con eso miro a la niña-… ¿Para quién es esto?-

-Para mi mama…-

-Excelente, entonces tráela aquí, y nosotros le administraremos la dosis- Y con eso miro a los demás…- Si quieren medicina para radiación, entonces tendrán que hacer fila, y pagar con Caps o cosas en buenas condiciones…- Y, nuevamente, la gente se volvió loca, corriendo de un lado a otro…La niña asintió y salio corriendo.

-Tenemos solo cincuenta dosis…- Dijo la mujer alterada por toda la conmoción.

-Tranquila Marcy, les daremos mitad por persona, suficiente para limpiarles el sistema y que se sientan mejor…-

-Y les cobramos lo mismo que una dosis entera- Dijo la mujer Marcy con lo que parecía ser el inicio de una sonrisa.

-Exacto- Pero el hombre interrumpió.

-Esta marca de reloj tiene cuatro gramos de material nuclear en su batería, y casi trecientos gramos de aluminio y fibra óptica. Necesito esos materiales para reparar mi casco y mi cortadora de plasma, asegúrense de mostrarme todo lo que ofrezcan antes de aceptarlo…-

-Claro- Marcy parecía sonreír, lo cual parecía sorprender a la rubia, que dejo de ver a la fila que se formaba frente a ella, aunque solo tenía diez personas.

-Hace solo un momento lo odiabas, pero ahora que te hace sacar dinero lo obedeces con una sonrisa-

-Vete a la mierda…-

Trate de anotar todo en mi cabeza, quienes eran, como se llamaba, cuál era la relación de cada uno, pero manteniéndome apartada, solo mirando y escuchando. Saque mi libreta y comencé a anotar todo lo que podía, y, a la vez, aparentando no prestar atención.

Pero en un momento levante la mirada y vi algo que me preocupo. Un hombre caminaba alrededor del camión, su mirada clavada en dos personas: La mujer que vendía, y la que protegía el camión. El hombre solo las miraba, manteniendo una distancia segura mientras se acercaba. He visto esa actitud tantas veces en Goodneighbor que no necesito adivinar.

El hombre está planeando robarles, pero la joven hace un trabajo bastante bueno manteniéndose en guardia, levantando su arma cada vez que ve algo relativamente sospechoso, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-

La voz del narcotraficante me llamo la atención, y al girar a verlo me encontré con la mirada del hombre de la armadura, sus ojos fríos me miraban fijamente. Lo vi, el hombre estaba analizándome.

-¿Qué escribes?- La forma en que me miraba me dio pánico, era una mirada similar a la de ese hombre, cuando vi su intención de matarme.

-Notas- Dije, aún demasiado fría por la mirada.

-Ella es Piper- Dijo un niño en la fila, que realmente deseaba que se callara.- Mi hermano dice que es una fisgona-

-Reportera- Odio cuando la gente no puede decir bien mi oficio, pero ese impulso volvió a morderme.

-¿Y que amerita que tomes notas?- Dijo el alquimista, en sus ojos veía agresividad y recriminación. Lo cual me saco del frio temor.

-Nada, me entretengo viendo que hace el alquimista ahora que su monstruo guardián está muerto- Con eso el se retiró, su sorpresa repentina me dio más satisfacción de la que debería, pero en vez de defenderse, negar o gritar, solo miro al hombre, y con eso mi valor murió. El hombre se levantó y camino hacia mi…

-Sabes sobre el monstruo- Dijo calmadamente. -Y sobre el…- Pero en ese instante un movimiento rápido me llamo la atención. Con toda atención puesta en mí, el hombre se lanzó rápidamente.

-Hey- Pero para cuando la mujer se dio vuelta corriendo, alejándose a toda velocidad, y tras eso solo lo vi caer. El hombre frente a mi saco un arma de su armadura y le disparo por la espalda. El hombre se movía, no le dio en ningún lugar vital, y al notar eso el hombre salió de enfrente mío y camino hacia el ladrón, tirado en el piso. Tras unos segundos caminando, en que todos lo dejaban pasar sin interponerse, el lo dio vuelta para verle la cara, y le dio dos disparos aun en el piso. Tomo lo que le robo, y como si nada, volvió caminando hacia el vehículo de nuevo.

Si alguien planeaba robarle, esa pequeña demostración de fuerza los desalentara. Pero entre más se acercaba, más me sentía expuesta, y cuando paso de largo el vehículo me puse en posición defensiva, y con cautela guarde, con mucha extravagancia, mi lápiz y anotador en mi mochila, mientras a la vez sostenía mi pistola, preparada para usarla.

El se detuvo junto a mí en el momento exacto en que tome el mango, ahora es solo cuestión de ver lo que decide hacer.

-Las notas- Dijo con la mano extendida.

-¿Perdón?-

-Deme las notas.-

-No-

-Ahora-

-Acaso estas en contra de la libre prensa- El hombre arqueo una ceja y solo me miro, algo de sorpresa pareció verse.

-Según el agregado N°33412 de la primera enmienda de la constitución de los Estados Unidos, todo reportaje a un individuo, sea miembro o no del personal del gobierno, debe poseer la autorización escrita u oral del individuo en cuestión. Dado que no sé qué anotaste, debo verlas para cerciorarme que no planees divulgar ningún tipo de mentira o falacia…-

Me tomo un segundo terminar de entender lo que decía. Este tipo estaba evocando a un agregado de una enmienda de una constitución que nadie jamás a leído, ni siquiera yo, para que le diera mis notas. ¿Acaso está loco?

-Lamento decirte que la constitución de los estados unidos no tiene ningún tipo de autoridad en el páramo-

-Es tu elección…-

¿Qué?

Y antes de que levantara mi mano su arma estaba en mi cabeza.

-Puedes elegir seguir la constitución de tu país, o puedo elegir seguir la ley del más fuerte, matarte, y cerciorarme de que no eres una espía que busca mi información-

…

No sé qué decir.

-Es tu elección. ¿Qué ley seguirás?-

No hay forma de que saque mi arma antes de que el me dispare, debería haber elegido un mejor momento. Pero tal vez pueda salvarme. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, solté el arma en mi bolso y tome mis notas, y las saque muy despacio. Cuando cumplí diez, mi padre me regalo cinco cuadernos exactamente iguales, y cuando termine de usar el tercero, en mis diecisiete, alguien quiso robarme mis apuntes sobre una de mis historias. Desde entonces decidí llevar uno de los cuadernos siempre, de esa manera, si me encuentro en una situación como esta, le doy las notas viejas, sobre casos e historias ya resueltas, y nadie sabe que mis verdaderas notas están en realidad en un bolsillo de mi bolso…

Extendí mi mano y se lo entregue. El tomo el cuaderno, pero el no sabe que esas son mis notas usadas

-Este no es…- O eso pensé.

-¿De qué hablas? Esas son mis notas-

-El cuaderno que usabas tenía una marca en el lomo con forma de estrella de tres puntas, y este está mucho más gastado y usado que el anterior. Te daré tres segundos para darme el verdad…-

Su arma esta baja, así que tome mi oportunidad. Calmadamente tome el arma de mi bolso y lo levante a su cabeza. Pero algo me golpe en la rodilla, y su brazo movió mi arma en otra dirección, solo para luego ser arrojada al piso por el, pero no como cualquier persona, ese hombre me dio una patada en la rodilla y, tras tomarme del cuello de mi camisa, me lanzo por el aire al piso. La sorpresa y el impacto me hizo soltar el arma, y todo lo que vi al recomponerme era una pistola en la cara, y el hombre con mis notas. Mis verdaderas notas.

Hoja por hoja, las paso una por una, hasta que llego a una que lo detuvo particularmente, luego me miro, y giro hacia la puerta.

-Está aquí- Y luego volvió a mí.

-Estoy buscando a ese hombre. Lo describiste como calvo y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. ¿Dónde está?-

Ese hombre.

-No lo sé- Y luego el arma volvió a mi…- En serio no lo sé…- El dolor y el miedo finalmente me hizo hablar, lo necesario.- La ciudad es muy grande, no sé dónde vive- Pude controlarme después de la sorpresa inicial, y no le dije más de lo necesario, nada de lo que diga me hará darle más información que eso…

-Ese hombre asesino a mi esposa y secuestro a mi hijo…- Quede algo paralizada un momento, al verlo su rostro no habían cambiado, pero sus ojos habían perdido ese aura asesina.-…Necesito encontrarlo-

…

-¿Secuestrado?-

El instituto, es la única respuesta.

-Lamento oírlo- Lo entiendo… si realmente piensa que el instituto se lo llevo, a sus ojos soy una espía, un synth, que quiere asegurarse que él no lo encuentre.

-Leíste mis notas, sabes que no se nada más de lo que dice en estas…- Pero la joven rubia dio un paso adelante.

-Jonathan, la gente dentro debió haberlo visto. Solo hay que preguntarle a alguien…- El solo asintió y camino hacia el vehículo, tomo la caja de plástico, y camino hacia la puerta. Se colocó frente al comunicador y toco el timbre. Nada paso por un segundo, hasta que volvió a tocar y tocar…

-Escuchen no se abrirá la puerta aun, así que deben esperar- El solo abrió la caja, saco el contenido y lo puso frente a la cámara.

-Soy Jonathan Glass, estoy aquí para recolectar la recompensa por la cabeza de El monstruo-

Literalmente. El acababa de poner la cabeza cercenada del hombre frente a la cámara.

Las puertas tardaron cinco minutos en abrirse, y del otro lado apareció nadie mas que el alcalde de la ciudad, con su regordeta y amigable imagen cultivada desde su ropa sencilla y formal, hasta su sombrero y bigote recortado, el alcalde McDonough. Él estaba parado en el medio de la entrada, con su secretaria a su derecha, una joven a su izquierda, y siete guardias detrás de él. Todos se alejaron de la entrada, incluyendo a los compañeros de este Jonathan.

Todos menos yo y Jonathan.

McDonough se acercó despacio, seguido de su secretaria y de la joven a su izquierda. Él se colocó justo enfrente de el en un intento de mostrar autoridad, aun cuando el mide quince centímetros menos que él.

-La evidencia- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Pero el hombre se mostró conflictuado.

-¿Se…se refiere a la cabeza?- Eso dejo un tanto tosco al alcalde.

-Sí, la cabeza- Y él la levanto, el alcalde se la señalo a la joven- ¿Es este el monstruo…?-

-Si- Dijo casi gritando la joven- Si, si es el- La joven sonrió, mostrando una casi total carencia de dientes en la mandíbula inferior. Y por un momento parecía que iba a llorar.

-Excelente- Y el alcalde retomo su acto normal.- Bueno, me parece que tenemos un animal menos de que preocuparnos, y tú tienes una recompensa…- Con eso chasqueo los dedos y su secretaria le dio una planilla de metal.- Esto es un pase, y te reconoce como ciudadano de la ciudad. Es más que nada una formalidad, claro. Los guardias tendrán tu rostro en el sistema de la ciudad y sabrán siempre si eres realmente tú el que posee el pase-

Jonathan tomo el pase y lo miro. Calmadamente.

-Recibirás los caps que se te deben una vez los hayamos preparado…-

-No quiero caps- Dijo calmadamente- Quiero cosas-

-Oh, claro. ¿Y qué clase de pago en cosas desea por su gran servicio a nuestra ciudad?-

-Uranio 34-23, cuatrocientos gramos, una célula de fusión estándar, cuarenta metros de cableado de fibra óptica y la computadora integrada de un Robot de combate táctico…-

No puedo culpar a el hombre por quedar paralizado ante una demanda tan específica, y es fácil decir que no lo esperaba. Usualmente cuando alguien pide cosas, pide medicamentos o comida, o cigarrillos. Algo así. ¿Para qué necesitaba eso? Sé que debía estar asustada por lo que ese hombre me había hecho, y por el hecho de que es peligroso. Pero la duda alimentaba mi curiosidad, y eso alimento mi interés en él.

-Em… veré si podemos disponer de lo que pide. Pero no debería tener tantas altas esperanzas de encontrar ese uranio-

-Tiene relojes de alarma?-

-¿Eh? Sí, creo que si-

-Deme cuarenta y tendré el uranio que necesito- Eso pareció relajarlo, pero a la vez parecía presentarle una nueva duda.

-Veré si podemos disponer de tantos…-

-El cable no debería ser un problema, recibimos un importante cargamento de Liberty point, pero la computadora de robot…-

-Solo dénmelo- Y con eso miro a la gente detrás de él.- Trae lo que quieras vender, preparare el transporte. Consigue todo el equipo y material que necesites para la producción…- El joven volvió al vehículo solo para ser detenido por la mujer.

-Y asegúrate de conseguir la inyección para Jun…-

-Tranquila, la conseguiré…- El hombre se fue, tranquilamente al vehículo, y no pude evitar seguirlo. Quería hacerle preguntas.

Pero antes de que llegara a él, un par de brazos me sujetaron por los hombros. Los dos guardias me tomaron de los hombros, y rápidamente me alejaron de él, de todos.

Me arrastraron a la ciudad y rápidamente pude ver a McDonough a mi lado.

-¿Que mierda haces? No tienes derecho a tratarme asi…-

-Señorita Piper, espero que entiendas que estas en un gran problema…-

-No puedes arrestarme solo por un artículo, cualquiera sea el que te molesto. Estamos en un mundo libre para todo el mundo no puedes…- Pero McDonough me interrumpió mientras caminaba a la par que me arrastraban.

-Me temo que esto es algo más serio que una simple queja sobre tu periódico-

Eso me dio otro mal presentimiento, y sin darme cuenta deje que me llevaran, caminando por mi misma. La persona que más cerca estuvo de arruinar mi periódico fue, no un gangster, o un narcotraficante, o un traficante de armas, todos con su poder y sus ejércitos privados, ni siquiera los Hijos del Átomo, sino una anciana que formo una petición para que cerraran mi periódico.

"La petición perdió por treinta votos, pero aun asi no pude evitar temerle a esa anciana desde entonces. Si alguien inicio una nueva petición…"

Pero deje de pensar eso, deje de ver lo que mi mente pensaba y solo podía ver lo que había frente a mí.

Frente a mi estaba la plaza central de Ciudad Diamante, con el comedor comunal en el centro, los ocho puestos de ventas, donde docenas, sino cientos de personas pasan e intercambian a diario, y donde mi casa/imprenta se encuentra.

O donde se encontraba…

-Mi casa…- "Ha sido quemada por completo."

En resumen, me arrastraron hasta uno de los cuatro grandes salones dentro y debajo de los muros, pero por desgracia no fue a el bar de los hermanos Bobrov, o a la planta de filtración de agua subterránea, o a el almacén de emergencia de la ciudad.

No, ellos me llevaron a los cuarteles de la seguridad de la ciudad.

Básicamente, a la cárcel.

Estoy encerrada, metida entre las barras, sin nadie que me ayude con una pierna que me duele un demonio ahora que la adrenalina bajo, y un montón de guardias que se limitan a ignorarme, separada por una barra de auténticos criminales. Claro que los únicos criminales que no son exiliados son aquellos por hurtos, estafas o falsificaciones menores, pero aun así.

Estoy aquí, encerrada esperando a que el alcalde se digne a aparecer, aun cuando el estaba a mi lado en todo momento cuando me arrastraron en frente de toda la ciudad.

Mustard tampoco apareció por ningún lado. Sé que estaba allí, revisando la parte de mi casa que no se había quemado gracias a los bomberos, pero no sé por qué no está aquí. Solo me queda rogar que Nat esté segura en casa de su hermana, y que se den cuenta que no debería estar aquí.

Pero los cinco guardias a mi alrededor todos parecían evadir tanto mi mirada como mi voz, y se que lo hacen a propósito, manteniendo distancia de mi, aun cuando les seria fácil pasar junto a mi. Dos en los vestidores donde cada guardia guarda sus cosas, uno en el arsenal el el lado izquierdo de la habitación, y los otros dos hablando en la zona de comida, bebiendo lo que espero sea gaseosas.

La puerta al otro lado de la prisión se abrió, y de esta entraron dos guardias cargando una carretilla con algo cubierto por una sabana, y detrás de ellos estaba el alcalde. El se coloco frente a mi, con una clara expresión de enojo.

-Piper, por años te he dicho que debías tener cuidado con lo que hacías, te he advertido sobre los peligros que podrías acarrear. ¿Lo he hecho?- Dijo mirando a uno de los guardias, que no respondió.

-¿Qué es esto McDonough? No puedes encerrarme aquí-

-Siempre asumí que traerías algún problema contigo, o que alguien intentaría perjudicar a la ciudad…- Dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta mientras se miraba la muñeca.- …pero nunca pensé que serias tu la que hiciera daño personalmente a nuestro hogar.-

-¿De que hablas?- Y con eso el sacudió la sabana, exponiendo debajo de esta mi imprenta. La máquina era una belleza cuando la encontré, en perfectas condiciones y solo carente de la tinta y los cables exteriores, ahora está completamente quemada, aun cuando está en una pieza, puedo darme cuenta que no funcionara jamás.

-El equipo de bomberos identifico hace unos minutos a esta máquina como la fuente del fuego. Ellos, igual que yo, creen que la dejaste encendida y que se sobrecalentó- Mentiras.

-Eso es basura, yo siempre apago la maquina cuando no estoy en mi casa, y jamás ha tenido problemas…-

-¿Negaras que la máquina, si bien funciona, causa un insoportable ruido que demuestra que no opera correctamente?- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-No, no lo negare, pero…-

-Y negaras también que por los últimos dos días has estado de un lado al otro, trabajando constantemente y mostrándote olvidadiza ante todo el mundo…- Por un segundo quise responder, pero él fue más rápido- …y negaras también que, el dia de ayer, tu abandonaste la ciudad con una prisa particular, que ningún vecino pudo explicar y que no volviste hasta el dia de hoy.-

Qué más puedo decir.

-Si, es verdad-

-Como te darás cuenta, e estado indagando tras el incendio, y puedo asegurar que muchos a los que he interrogado, y que te conocen muy bien, aseguran que es posible que, o hayas olvidado la maquina encendida, o la hayas dejado apagada cerca de algo con fuego…-

-¿Realmente piensas que soy tan descuidada? ¿Crees que recién la conseguí y no se usarla?-

-Mi opinión solo entra en cuestión cuando la comparo con la de los demás. Piper, ¿hay alguna chance de que hayas olvidado la maquina encendida?- ¿La hay?

…

No, él quiere que dude. Sé que no la deje encendida, se que no hay chance.

-No, no la hay. Siempre lo hago, estoy segura…-

-Lo suficiente como para poner la vida del resto de la ciudad en peligro…- Mire a todos a su alrededor, los guardas me miraban, todos secos, como si esperaran a juzgarme.

-Yo…- El hombre se alejó de las rejas antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración-…estoy segura.- Suspire, y el alcalde dejo su sombrero en la mesa de la cocina, para luego volver a mi-

-Piper, déjame que explique qué ocurrió debido al incendio…- Dijo calmadamente- La ciudad tubo un ataque de pánico. Todos estaban esperando el ataque de una horda de mutantes, listos para masacrar a la gente y de la nada, hay un incendio, y todo el mundo piensa que se infiltraron. Hay gente en la ciudad que aun piensa que este incendio no fue tu culpa, sino que los mutantes se infiltraron y ahora esperan en la ciudad el momento para atacar…- Me quede perpleja mirándolo.

-…Tengo al menos treinta personas personas, todas muy influyentes en la comunidad, pidiéndome que haga movilizar a todos los guardias, y que me encargue de una completa exploración de los niveles superiores e inferiores de la ciudad, pero eso solo reforzaría aun mas el pánico. Aun si no descubro nada, gracias a ti y a tus artículos y tu difamación,…- Pude ver asco al decir esa última palabra…- la gente no me creería. Pero sé que tú le creerás a Mustarg cuando regrese aquí, y le de la orden de revisar toda la ciudad, y cuando vuelva y diga que no hay nada. Lo único que necesito, es que confieses. Que le digas a la ciudad que no fueron los mutantes, sino un pequeño accidente, un error. La gente dormirá tranquila , y que recibas una nueva casa para ti y para tu hermana, y asi la ciudad volverá a la paz y yo consigo que me dejen en paz.-

El hombre se arregló la camisa y el saco.

-Preguntare de nuevo… ¿Estas segura de que no pudiste haber cometido un pequeño error, un pequeño accidente, que sea totalmente interno de la ciudad, y que no tiene nada que ver con nada fuera de esta?- La mirada que me lanzo era de complacencia, el quería que mintiera y aceptara la culpa de algo que no hice. Me pedía que mintiera.

Toda mi vida me dedique a la verdad, desde el dia en que mi padre murió busque que la gente supiera la verdad de las cosas.

Ahora.

Mi libertad depende de que mienta.

-Piesa en esto…- Dijo calmadamente-… No habría ninguna repercusión por un accidente del cual no tuviste nada que ver. Fue solo un accidente de la maquinaria, se vuelve vieja, y esas cosas pasan. Tu misma has escrito artículos explicando que estos incidentes no son culpa de nadie. Y, si la gente sabe que no fue culpa de nadie, en especial no de mutantes, la gente podrá seguir viviendo sin problemas-

…

Puede ser. Pero aun no estoy segura. No puedo confiar en el, no completamente, no en este hombre que hizo tanto para perjudicarme, para ocultar la verdad…

-¿Qué pasaría, teóricamente, si no fuera mi culpa?- El hombre no perdió la mirada complacida, pero pude notarlo alterarse un poco.

-Pasara lo que deba pasar, y hare lo que deba hacer-

Estaba a punto de escupirle en la cara, pero en algo tenía razón. De nada me sirve antagonizar con el, ya que esto es solo una cortesía. El gano. Perdí mi periódico, mi equipo, mi computadora. Aun si puedo descubrir y escribir la mejor historia del mundo no tengo forma de publicarla y repartirla.

Realmente no pensé que esto llegara a este punto, pero ahora debo aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar, y luchar por lo que si.

Tengo que darle a Nat un techo bajo el cual dormir.

-Es posible… que la haya dejado encendida- El alcalde sonrió genuinamente.

-Excelente, me alegra que esto haya sido solo un accidente…-

-Es por aquí, rápido…- Del otro lado de la puerta podía oír una voz, distorsionada por el eco del pasillo, pero no parecía que McDonough lo hubiera oído.

-Ahora, solo queda informarle a toda la ciudad, contigo a mi lado y con tu afirmación, que esto fue solo un accidente, resultado del progreso y la capacidad de nuestra ciudad, que siempre podría haber pasado, pero que lo aceptamos como un riesgo dispuesto a pagar por nuestro periódico…-

-Señor McDonough- De la puerta, y mientras abrían mi celda, entro Mustard, y detrás de él siendo guiado, iba el hombre de la armadura, con casco puerto, Jonathan.

-AH, señor Mustard. Gracias por venir. La señorita Piper acaba de admitir que el incendio sea resultado de su falta de cuidado , solo queda que usted, junto a sus mejores compañeros de seguridad, revisen la totalidad de los niveles, y aseguren a la gente que no hay ningún mutante.-

-¿Qué?...- Luego me miro, confundido.- Pero, eso es …-

-Eso es imposible…- Dijo el hombre mientras se paraba frente a todos, con sus ojos clavados en la imprenta justo frente a mi.

-Perdone?-

-Cuando sacaron la imprenta y la vi supe en el momento que esa es un imprenta a tinta láser de la Robco. Esas imprentas son geniales, con garantía de hasta cincuenta años y fácilmente reparable, con piezas intercambiables. Incluso un idiota sin nada de entrenamiento podría repararla…- No se si sentirme alagada o insultada, pero el no espero una respuesta en su monologo.

-Tambien se que están diseñadas para ser completamente selladas al vacio, ya que si la tinta entra en contacto con Hidrogeno en el momento en que el láser comienza a funcionar, generara una combustión de CO2…-

-Su punto es señor Jonathan?- Sabe su nombre, posiblemente hablaron antes de que entrara.

-La tinta fue sintéticamente hecha para que no se pudra o pierda capacidad aun después de siglos de almacenamiento. Pero este milagro vino con un presio, ya que si entra en contacto con CO2, la tinta comienza a evaporarse en una especie de humo negro, que podría matar al que lo respira…-

Esto no me hace quedar bien…

-De hecho, el ejercito le compro a Hallucigen los derechos de la patente para usarlo como un arma química…-

-Di lo que me dijiste sobre explosión y eso en la plaza, solo eso…- Mustard se veía impaciente, mientras que McDonough parecia tomar notas mentales.

-Robco diseño las impresoras para la tinta, pero si llegara a entrar aire, la maquina acumularía el gas poco a poco y explotaría. La tinta es a prueba de fuego, aun si tiraras un fosforo encendido en un tambor de esa cosa, sería el aire lo que lo haría emanar gas, no el calor-

Lo cual significa…

-Soy inocente, aun si hubiera sido un accidente, no habría pasado nada- McDonough se veía petrificado por el enojo.

-Eso no explica de donde salió el fuego…- Luego me miro- ... no habrás dejado algo encendido.-

De eso no estoy nada segura, pero el hecho de que aun busque mentir cuando tiene la verdad a sus ojos me enferma.

-De eso yo tengo una teoría…- Mustard se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña. Detrás de él apareció la mujer con rasgos asiáticos cargando algo grande, y aparentemente pesado. Solo lo reconocí cuando lo dejo encima de mi impresora. Era mi computador.

Y el hecho de que no la reconociera no se debía a que el fuego la hubiera vuelto restos quemados, sino porque estaba rota. El monitor estaba completamente astillado, y la CPU parecían cinco procesadores diferentes.

-La computadora de Piper estaba en su habitación, una zona que no fue tocada por el fuego. Los guardias la encontraron asi, lo cual significa que alguien la destruyo antes o después del incendio…-

Alguien quería destruir mis archivos y luego usaron el fuego para encubrirlo, la pregunta es…

-¿Quién?- Dije sin darme cuenta de que me oían.

-Para ser honesta señorita Piper, podría llenar un archivero con la gente que tiene un problema con usted…- Incluyéndolo a él.

-Veo que tenemos un altercado personal entre alguien y la señorita Piper…-

-Te di la información…- El hombre miro a Mustard, que al mirarlo parecía muy nervioso…

-Sí, respecto a eso…- Luego me miro a mi- La computadora no es técnicamente mía para dártela…-

El se mantuvo calmado, pero algo en su mirada me daba la impresión de que esa tecnicidad no le importaba.

-Yo di la información que tenía, ahora me darás la computadora-

-Esa computadora es evidencia, lamentablemente el oficial Mustard no estaba en ninguna posición para prometértela.- McDonough miraba al hombre que giro hacia él.

-Aporte un servicio, quiero mi paga. Ya sea en la computadora, o en la información que te niegas a compartir…-

-Como le explique antes, mi política de anonimato para los ciudadanos de mi ciudad es inamovible…-

La regla que McDonough creo para proveer protección a todos los mercenarios y señores de la guerra que viven en la ciudad.

-Ese hombre se llevó a mi hijo, tengo que encontrarlo…-

"¿Su hijo? ¿Realmente McDonough lo rechazo, cuando un niño está en peligro?"

-McDonough no puedes hacer esto. Cuando vas a aceptar que las desapariciones? ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a buscar a las personas desaparecidas?- El solo suspiro.

-Ni bien treinta segundos afuera, y ya comienza a atacarme…-

-El instituto es responsable por treinta y dos abducciones en la ciudad, pero tú solo lo ignoras, y asumes que nada pasó…-

-Señorita Piper, debo recordarle que debido a que este oficial claramente ofreció un pago por el testimonio, este debe considerarse en duda…-

-No me vengas con eso McDonough. Alguien está aquí rogando por respuestas, y tú te escondes detrás de esa estúpida política de anonimato…-

-Cuidado con sus palabras señorita, no sé cómo o quien quemo su periódico, pero si no fuera por esa misma política que usted insulta, habriá pasado hace mucho tiempo…-

Lo peor es que creo que dice la verdad, no me sorprendería que todos los que dejaron amenazas de muerte hacia mí en la planilla de la gran plaza hubieran ido primero a la alcaldía a buscar mi dirección, lo que me sorprendería es que él no se lo dijera…

O tal vez si lo hizo, pero no tengo nada con que defender una acusación así.

-Lo que usted diga no me sirve. Si no me da respuestas las buscare en otro lado, pero tomare la computadora- El alcalde miro a Mustard, posiblemente culpándolo por la situación…

-Como dije…-

-Esta computadora no es evidencia de como surgió el incendio, es evidencia circunstancial. Aun si hicieran un juicio, los que lo hicieron no estarían en la ciudad, y sería imposible para ustedes encontrarlos o reconocerlos. Además, es probable que formatearan la computadora, destruyendo todo en su interior, así que no encontraran nada en esta como evidencia de los posibles sospechosos…-

Nadie dijo nada, pero él no se detuvo por eso, lo hizo por otra razón. De su casco comenzó a salir un pip fino y corto, hasta que el presiono un botón en el lado derecho de este.

-Codsworth- Mire detrás de mí, pero no vi a nadie, y todos actuaron confundidos…- Entiendo, cuando el puente esté listo, comienza a trabajar en la bomba de agua, que los robots la desarmen y muevan al otro lado del arroyo…-

Tiene un comunicador en su casco, y ese traje debe ser de una tecnología impresionante. Nuevamente me encontré intrigada, y eso llevo a que me sintiera interesada.

-Esposa, toma la computadora, nos la llevaremos. Amenos que tenga alguna otra excusa legal que darme…-

McDonough no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto en el lugar, pero finalmente decidió hacerle un ademan aceptando el intercambio.

-Su esposo es bastante intimidante…- Dijo en un intento de agradarle a la dama que levantaba la máquina de casi veinte kilos.

-Él no es mi esposo- Dijo con un particular desprecio.

Y así ellos se fueron, y yo no podía seguirlos, ya que tenía que darle a Mustard y al jefe de la guardia una lista de los sospechosos a los cuales había hecho enojar, pero era bastante vergonzoso el hecho de que uno de los sospechosos, sobre quien expuse mis sospechas de corrupción en uno de mis ediciones, es el mismo hombre que me interroga. Pero mi mente no estaba del todo en la conversación, estaba pensando en ese hombre.

El hombre tenía una especie de armadura de gran tecnología, y parecía poseer un amplio conocimiento de muchas cosas, eso más el hecho de que claramente está ayudando a los minutemen, lo cual significa que tiene, como mínimo, intereses compartidos con ellos. Aunque no sé cuáles.

Pero el hecho de que perdió a su hijo es lo que más me llamo la atención. En los años en los que investigado las abducciones del Instituto, nunca jamás se habían llevado a nadie menor de dieciséis, todos eran mayores de edad. La idea era aterradora.

Hasta ahora, la gente del Commonwealth temía que sus amigos y familiares fueran reemplazados, si sospechan que hasta sus hijos fueron cambiados, eso sería un horror que muchos no podrían soportar. Pero la gente no lo sabrá a menos que alguien les advierta.

Tenía que oír lo que le ocurrió a ese niño, y necesito averiguar si el instituto tiene algo que ver.

Así que tras diez minutos de incesante preguntas y respuestas, me dejaron ir. Salí disparada de la prisión, y llegue parada a el extremo izquierdo de la ciudad. Recorrí rápidamente todas las casas de la gente, construcciones de entre dos y tres pisos donde al menos tres familias viven en comunidad, con un intricado sistema de escaleras para subir y bajar de todos los pisos.

En las estradas occidentales estaban los pisos superiores, donde los adinerados viven, y en donde se acumula la mayoría de las personas que emplean a la gente de la ciudad.

"Servicio público y servicio privado, así lo llama la gente. Si ayudas a la ciudad, o a alguien en particular." Pero si quieres ser alguien en la ciudad tienes que tener amigos en espacios altos. Y en las estradas orientales estaban los Asientos Rojos. Allí es donde las drogas y la desesperación de mujeres es vendida, y es una zona que conozco bastante bien.

"Hace tiempo que no visito mis fuentes allí, tendré que ir pronto."

Pero eso esperaría. Con algo de prisa y esquivando a todas las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor llegue a la plaza.

Con más de diez tiendas ordenado el espacio del estadio y con un gran comedor en el medio, la plaza es el corazón de la ciudad, y es allí donde todos se encargan de comprar lo que no se les da con la ración semanal. Ropa, herramientas, artículos de utilería, armas, drogas y servicios médicos o estéticos, se entregan a cambio de un pago. Gente de todo el Commonwealth visita la ciudad para conseguir productos que no conseguirían en ninguna otra parte: Electrodomésticos funcionales, especias y condimentos exóticos de antes de la guerra, herramientas especiales, o incluso pedidos a la medida.

Pocos asentamientos pueden ser llamados ciudad, pero cuando caminas por la plaza entiendes porque la llaman la capital del Commonwealth.

Encontrar a quien buscaba solo me costó unos minutos de explorar, ya que era el que estaba rodeado de gente que miraba su armadura, mientras el, con una velocidad sorprendente, rearmaba MI computador. A su lado había un perro bastante animoso, sentado mirando lo que él hacía.

Me acerque a él y lo primero que note es que habían varias personas moviendo cajas y cajas de mercancía hacia una persona que reconocí como Salomon, uno de los vendedores de narcóticos de la ciudad, y junto a él estaban tres de los doctores de la ciudad. Él les daba lo que parecían ser drogas y medicamentos y ellos les daban equipo delicado que solo podía adivinar, era para producir aún más drogas.

La mujer asiática parecía ser la que se encargaba de regatear los precios, en especial de unas inyecciones, mientras el solo miraba la computadora, colocando cada cosa en su lugar.

Al verme, el hombre solo volvió a lo suyo, pero todos a mí alrededor me miraban mal, posiblemente debido a el incidente del incendio.

Muchos de ellos eligieron culparme.

-Esa es mi computadora…- Trate de mostrarme desafiante.

-Era- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Escucha, oí lo que te ocurrió. ¿Quiero ayudarte?- Eso pareció confundirlo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú me ayudaste a mi…-

-¿Lo hice?-

-Les dijiste que era inocente-

-No, dije que el fuego no fue causado por la maquina. En mi opinión deberían haberte dejado más tiempo, ya que mi testimonio no cambia el hecho de que podrías haber causado tú el incendio…-

-¿Por qué haría eso?- Un pequeño sonido salió de su computadora de muñeca…

"Un pip-boy" El viene de un Vault.

-No lo sé, por eso deberían investigarte.- El desconecto el cable de la computadora, y lo coloco de nuevo en su pip-boy…

-¿Podrás arreglar esa cosa? ¿Conseguir lo que tenía?- El hombre volteo para ver a la mujer, y el perro lo imito.

-Nada que me resultara útil, pero ahora está limpia y una vez que la rearme voy a poder usarla.-

-Escucha, quiero ayudarte…-

-No puedes…- Dejo la computadora en el piso y se levantó. Luego la llevo a una de las cajas.

-Dijiste que buscabas a…- Pero el comenzó a moverse, alejándose de mí, así que tuve que seguirlo-…buscas a tu hijo, y si el instituto se lo llevo, necesitaras ayuda- Hablar con él era difícil, en especial porque él no parecía interesado en mí en lo más mínimo. Parecía estar buscando algo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Finalmente me harte, y desidia colocarme delante de él.

-Soy una reportera, y se prácticamente todo del Commonwealth. Solo necesito que respondas unas preguntas y poder ayudarte…-

El me miro, como si estuviera confundido.

-¿Preguntas?- Lo tengo, no lo sueltes.

-Escucha, sé que buscas a tu hijo, y sé que eres un azul…-

-¿Azul?- "Ah, cierto."

-Azul, así le dice la gente a los que salen de los Vaults…- No parecía entender- Por el azul de los trajes-

-No llevo el traje…- Y con eso volvió a caminar, pero más lentamente, evitando a la gente como si fueran ghouls salvajes, tratando de no tocarlos.

-No, pero llevas el pip-boy y la cara de pez fuera de agua- No lo negó, así que supongo que acepto que lo sepa. Ahora a por más.

Salimos de la plaza y rápidamente giramos por algunos de los caminos, pero rápidamente él se detuvo. Así que tome la oportunidad.

-Tu historia es relacionable: "El padre que busca a su hijo" Tu historia podría ayudar a mucha gente que cae en la desesperación de perder un ser querido a manos del instituto, así que me gustaría…-

-Corazón brillante- Él continuo mirando adelante, con una expresión de mortificación. Al darme la vuelta pude ver las luces del cartel que él veía como a un fantasma:

Valentine D.P. (Detective privado)

El hombre solo salió corriendo, y rápidamente lo acompañe.

El abrió casi de una patada la puerta, y al entrar pude ver la mirada de Ellie, sentada en su escritorio algo aterrada, y mi hermana Nat, que solo exhibía pánico mientras sostenia un libro que leía.

-Necesito hablar con la persona a cargo- Ellie y Nat solo lo miraban, pero cuando Nat me vio corrió a mí.

-Piper, quemaron la casa, lo sé. Debió ser el alcalde, él quiere deshacerse de ti desde hace mucho…-

-Eso no importa ahora Nat…- Pero la abrace muy fuerte, dejando que la ansiedad en mi cuerpo desde que vi los restos en ruinas de la casa, se fuera.

-Busco a la persona sin corazón- Dijo el hombre con más confianza. Ellie solo lo miro, menos aterrada y más afectada.

-Si con eso te refieres a Nick… el no está aquí-

"¿Qué?"

-Piper- Ella fue hacia mí- Lo siento, mi hermano dijo que la dejara en casa, pero ella insistió en venir conmigo.-

-Entiendo, lamento habértela dejado…- Tome un segundo para acariciar a mi hermana en el cabello, su hermoso cabello negro. Pero luego volví a mi duda- ¿Nick no está? ¿A dónde fue?- Ellie me miro, preocupada.

-Dijo que iba a tratar de solucionar el caso de Marone, pero nunca me dijo dónde estaba. Eso fue hace dos días.-

-¿Tu nombre es Piper?- Dijo el hombre, que parecía, nuevamente, que había visto un fantasma.

"Ok, hora de una verdadera introducción."

-Piper Wright, única reportera de Ciudad Diamante y dueña del mejor, y único, periodo del Commonwealth.-

-Tu eres la chica de las tuberías- (Pipe en español significa tubería)

-Es solo un apodo, pero queda.- Al ver la forma en que me miraba supe que lo tenía- Ahora, ¿estás dispuesto a escucharme?- Él se me quedo mirando.

-Necesito hablar con este Nick Valentine. ¿Tú sabes donde esta ese Malone que el investiga?- Hubiera querido llegar a eso yo, pero la manera como lo dijo, como si fuera un hecho, me saco el momento.

-Sí… si, y te lo diré siempre y cuando me des dos cosas: Tu promesa de que no le harás nada, y una entrevista exclusiva- El no hizo nada, solo me miro. Luego a mi hermana y luego a Ellie.

Tras unos segundos esperando, el toco unos botones sobre su computadora. Y me extendió la pantalla para que viera.

En ella habían varias carpetas que conocía muy bien. Porque yo las había escrito.

-Nada de entrevistas- Presiono otro botón y salió de la muñeca lo que parecía ser una holotape. La extendió a mí, luego saco de un compartimiento de su armadura otra holotape.

Este es el contenido de tu computadora…-

-Dijiste que lo habían formateado…-

-Dije que probablemente la habían formateado, y me sorprende que no fuera el caso. Debieron ser unos idiotas. Pero eso es otro tema…- Me acerco la otra holotape- …este es el contenido de la computadora de Jared el monstruo. Si me dices donde esta esté Malone, me guías allá, y me ayudas a encontrar a Valentine, te daré los dos. Uno ahora, el otro cuando hayamos terminado, y sé que te importa, ya que leí el contenido de tus archivos más recientes…-

Todo estaba ahí, toda mi información y trabajo. Docenas de otras historias, y la esperanza de no caer a cero…

-¿Qué prefieres?- Mire a Nat, que sonrió y asintió, dándome permiso para, nuevamente, dejarla sola por una historia.

La respuesta es muy obvia, que es una exclusiva para UN artículo, cuando puedo recuperar el trabajo de varios años y escribir la historia del siglo.

Me disculpo cometo errores sobre el sistema legislativo, educativo o cultural de los EE. UU no es justo o correcto.

No sé mucho de eso, así que voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias por leer.

Varimatras


	7. Buscando al que busca

**Alquimista**

" _Hey, si no es la estrella millonaria. ¿Por qué no vienes y charlas con el resto?"_

"…"

" _¿Qué haces allí?"_

" _Equipo"_

" _¿Qué clase de equipo?"_

" _Recopilación de información y reconocimiento, en su mayoría de espionaje e interrogación."_

" _¿Interrogación?"_

" _Tortura, intento diseñar una sonda que fuerce a la persona a decir lo que sabe sin necesidad de daño físico."_

" _Ja, si me preguntas, creo que un poco de dolor no está mal para estos chinos comunistas"_

"…"

" _¿Has torturado a alguien alguna vez?"_

" _Eh, ¿no?_

" _¿Entonces hablas de completa y absoluta ignorancia con respecto al tema?"_

" _No, he visto películas"_

" _Aja"_

" _¿Porque te importa? Pensé que no te sentías mal por hacerlo. O por nada."_

" _Si alguien tuviera información esencial para la supervivencia de alguien que me importa no dudaría en infringirle dolor para que me la de en el menor tiempo posible, pero aquí estoy cumpliendo un encargo, y el encargo es sacar el máximo nivel de información con el mínimo de daño físico. Tiempo no es mi problema."_

"… _¿Alguna opinión?"_

" _La tortura psicológica es la menos dañina físicamente, pero toma demasiado tiempo y puede ser corrompida por emociones o miedo. La tortura física es inútil, después de un punto la gente dirá lo que sea con tal de detener el dolor. Pero el despellejamiento tiende a ser el más equitativo en proporción de calidad de información y supervivencia del interrogado."_

" _Oh, claro. Supongo que quieres la opción más eficiente"_

" _En parte, por otro lado tengo lo que la gente común llamaría memoria fotográfica, y debo decirte que recordar los gritos de mujeres y jóvenes no es bueno para el sueño"_

" _¿Entonces si te sientes mal?"_

" _Es complicado, el dolor ajeno no me genera empatía social, pero si emocional. Siento dolor si lo he experimentado. Es una empatía de experiencia, como cuando vez a alguien cortarse, no sientes dolor por lastima a la persona, sientes dolor porque sabes lo que se siente. Además, pienso en cómo me miraría mi padre o esposa y siento culpa, siento miedo de que me odien o me juzguen, porque ellos me importan."_

" _Eso es… bastante humano."_

" _Gracias… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?"_

" _Soy Lian, pero todos en el pelotón me llaman…"_

" _Butch, lo sé, quería saber tu nombre. Eres uno de los mejores tiradores…"_

" _Wow, si, aunque no tanto como tu… Háblame de estos otros equipos…"_

" _Ese es un casco de un prototipo de armadura, visión nocturna, electromagnética e infrarroja, le estoy tratando de aplicar un sistema de mira asistida para facilitar el ver lo que alguien inexperto no veria"_

" _Increíble, ¿y esto?"_

" _Eso es para espionaje. Cuando lo termine será capaz de registrar los niveles de la voz de alguien y, tras algo de trabajo en una computadora portátil, permitirá imitar la voz de ese alguien."_

"…"

" _Ja ja, ok, no importa que digas, eso es magia."_

" _Para aquellos que no entienden la complejidad que lleva diseñar y producir esta herramienta… tal vez, pero seguramente si te lo explico con detalle sabrás apreciar el trabajo y no el misterio que tiene este equipo."_

" _Señoritas, muévanse, rápido. Salimos en treinta."_

" _Si señor"_

No quiero decir que soy un malagradecido con la persona que me tomo bajo su cuidado, aun cuando este está bajo pena de muerte, pero me cuesta ver a este Jonathan con buenos ojos.

O sea, si, si el me dio un hogar para mí y para Roja, un hogar donde puedo llevar a cabo mi oficio, e incluso me dijo que podía tener todo el equipo que necesitara, pero luego me dice que lo tengo que acompañar a Ciudad Diamante, un lugar donde muchos de los clientes de Jared viven, y querrán respuestas sobre cómo murió. Pero más importante, me reconocerán y probablemente me arruinen el día. Si tengo suerte, solo me declararan como el narcotraficante que soy y las dos mujeres que nos acompañan le dirán a todos, lo cual empujara al minutemen Preston a arrestarme en una de las casas, en el peor de los casos, los guardias me matan a primera vista.

Podría haberme negado, pero eso iría en contra de una de las más importantes reglas de supervivencia del Commonwealth: "No hagas enojar a cualquiera que pueda matarte en menos de dos movimientos"

Así que me resigne por mi bien, y el de Roja, y acepte.

Roja estaba triste de que tuviera que irme tan pronto, pero me dijo que mientras yo me iba a trabajar, ella pondría la casa en buenas condiciones para que no tuviera que preocuparme de nada al volver. Lo cual es… ¿bueno? No supe responder esa oferta solo porque me hacía sentir raro. Sé que ella piensa que estamos casados, o al menos comprometidos, pero aun así.

Fui a la gran ciudad, a riesgo de que me arresten o disparen, para conseguir material y equipo que pudiera usar. Ese era mi único trabajo, vender las drogas "dañinas" y con las ganancias adquirir materiales y equipo para poder producir drogas "útiles". La forma en que lo expresó me llamo la atención. No dijo hacer o crear, dijo "producir", lo cual solo significa que planea venderlas, lo cual me alegra. Significa que mí trabajó puede esperar remuneración.

Antes de que entráramos a la ciudad tuvimos que esperar afuera, donde me encontré con una persona problemática.

Piper Wright, la única reportera en todo este maldito mundo. Lo cual no sería un problema si no fuera por el hecho de que ella tiene información de primera sobre todo el que es alguien en el Commonwealth. Incluyéndome.

Ella me puso a mí y a Jared en el escenario con uno de sus muchos artículos, y si bien no fue ella la que le dio a Jared su apodo, si fue la que en su artículo refirió al narcotraficante del monstruo como su "Alquimista", primera mención que dio origen a un apodo que detesto. Y, como la cereza en el pastel, ella me reconoció, lo cual es raro ya que asumí que nunca me había visto.

Y aunque no hubo mayor problema que un intercambio verbal que nadie oyó, sé que esa perra me traerá problemas. Lo cual solo hizo el ver como Jonathan casi le rompía la pierna de lo más entretenido.

Tras eso no hubo problema.

Entramos a la ciudad y las drogas se vendieron a Salomon, mi contacto en la ciudad de los días antes de Jared (y por suerte no hubo nadie más que me reconociera), por una cantidad fija de cosas que siempre tienen valor: Caps y cigarrillos.

Cada paquete de veinte cigarrillos vale veinte caps, y yo conseguí cien caps y doce cajas de cinco paquetes de cigarrillos. Un total de mil trescientos caps que yo gaste en las plantas, las herramientas, los químicos y algo de equipo. No demasiado o muy bueno, inyecciones e inyectores, algunos tubos de mezcla y jarras de fórmulas, y algunas pipetas.

Sólo uno de los médicos con tienda en ciudad diamante estuvo dispuesto a venderme algo de equipo, y sospecho que era solo porque habían conseguido mejor equipo de algún otro lado. Aun así, el ver este equipo viejo solo me hace sentir nostálgico sobre el asombroso material que perdí en la fábrica.

Pero me mantengo positivo ante la posibilidad de que al menos sigo siendo necesitado, lo cual significa que no moriré en el momento, y que me necesita vivo.

Pero eso no significa que me guste que me tengan como un perro, mandándome de un lado al otro y siendo usado como un utensilio más. Y aun cuando puedo ver que mi futuro no se ve muy próspero pronto, siempre he creído que uno debe hacer su propio futuro próspero. Con el tiempo tendré una oportunidad de desplazarlo de su posición de poder sobre mí, o al menos anularlo, pero hasta entonces tendré que cubrir mis chances y seguir ayudándolo a encontrar a ese hombre.

Al final conseguimos una buena cantidad de cosas, entre lo que vendimos fuera de la ciudad, y la recompensa por la cabeza de Jared, que no fue lo que esperaba, y lo que vendimos dentro tenemos muchas cosas, mucho dinero y, en resumen, una buena recompensa por los problemas.

Yo estaba muy feliz con mi situación, en especial cuando Jonathan dijo que tenía una idea para poder hacer aún más dinero, mucho más dinero.

Lo cual me venía bien, porque yo empezaba a tener la mía propia.

Después me pusieron en vigilancia del perro, el cual me parecía adorable, y del vehículo, la bestia antibalas que todos en la ciudad, aun estando en los garajes y bajo la protección de los guardias de la ciudad, querría, y muy probablemente trataría, robar. Y no solo eso, sino que me pusieron de vigilancia con una chica que parece tener más intención de vigilarme a mí, que a él vehículo.

Al menos el perro hacia su hostilidad más tolerable y me distraía del aburrimiento.

Y la verdad no fue un trabajo muy difícil y solo se puso complicado cuando dos personas, que asumo trabajaban en el garaje reparando los miles de tubos y drenajes del sótano, insistieron en que debíamos irnos, a lo que les respondimos con un sólido y rotundo no, aun cuando insistieron que llamarían a la seguridad.

Lo cual no hicieron. Posiblemente porque se enteraron en el camino de que nosotros podíamos estar allí.

En resumen, un día que empezó mal, se volvió bueno en el medio, y con lo que pensé sería un final aburrido de unas horas de espera.

Pero ahora resulta que mi nuevo jefe, por el cual debo trabajar hasta mi libertad, decidió volver a hacerse el héroe y rescatar a nadie más que Nick Valentine, detective privado, de unos mafiosos. Con la ayuda de una reportera, _LA_ Reportera.

"¿Qué podría ser peor?" Me pregunté desafiando al destino.

Y lo que el destino me dio fue esto: La base de los mafiosos está en el medio de la "Zona Muerta".

Viajamos a toda velocidad con ese vehículo a toda velocidad, nuevamente sin el menor deseo, mientras Jessica solo salta y grita con cada sacudida del vehículo que parecía escalar los restos sin problema. Piper, parecía tener la misma opinión que yo y Marcy sobre esta cosa: Es molesta y la velocidad y el movimiento es desastroso, en especial para los que están atrás con toda la carga de los cuales yo soy uno.

Jonathan, Piper y ese perro están adelante con toda la protección anti-choques.

Por un momento me alegré de que viajará en un vehículo que, si bien era enfermizo de montar, era resistente a las balas, ya que los grupos armados de asaltantes y mutantes que hacen de este lugar su hogar dispararan a todo lo que vean, pero luego recordé que cada ghouls, mutante o psicópata en cuatrocientos metros cuadrados va a oír el rugir bestial de esta máquina y seguirlo. Lo cual significa que en menos de diez minutos, o segundos, seremos atacados.

Y es por eso que no quiero salir. A mi alrededor podía sentir la mirada de todo lo que nos rodea, ocultos en las casas y tiendas, en los edificios y ruinas de gran tamaño, que rodeaban la plaza enorme y el lugar a donde íbamos, sé que estaban allí, mirándonos, analizando lo que les convenía. Atacarnos, o esperar… y luego atacarnos. El hecho de que era día aún era motivador, pero dudo que a los mutantes les importe que sea dia o no.

-Eventualmente tendremos que salir- Fueron las simples palabras de Jonathan. El no parece entender las repercusiones de lo que acaba de hacer y lo que podría pasar. Irónicamente, no son Marcy y Jessica las que opinan igual a mí, sino la nueva desconocida.

-La zona de la muerte tiene su reputación por una razón. Nunca deberíamos haber entrado con esta lata ruidosa-

-Nos habría tomado demasiado llegar sin esto, y evitamos el peligro de que nos roben en el camino-

-Esta cosa está repleta de armas, equipo y medicamento, sin mencionar las cosas raras que estuviste pidiendo. Es un tesoro para cualquier grupo de asaltantes-

-Este vehículo es blindado. Estarán más a salvo quien se quede adentro con las cosas, que afuera con nosotros-

Esa parecía ser la razón por lo que las otras dos no se molestaban en hablar. No querían que por decir algo y enojarlo las hiciera acompañarlo.

-Ahora, Reportera y Alquimista me acompañaran…-

-¿Porque yo?- Dijo la reportera.

-Porque no sé quién es Nick Valentine, y tú sí. Y tú…- dijo señalando hacia mí-… vendrás conmigo porque ellos tendrán cosas que necesito, y que tú necesitaras-

"Y porque no confía en mí solo en el vehículo" Lo cual es darme demasiado crédito, no tengo la menor idea de cómo conducir esta cosa.

Sin decir nada más, el solo bajo del vehículo, y me vi ofrecido a seguirlo, al igual que ella. Abrí la puerta trasera y baje con mi pequeño juguete en manos, mientras la mujer bajaba con una pistola de 10mm. No sé mucho de armas, pero la de ella parece especial por algo, es diferente.

-Linda arma-

-De mi padre- Fue su corta y seca respuesta. Ella me desprecia.

Estábamos parados en una calle, parados frente a la entrada del metro, territorio que debe estar lleno de alimañas, pero que según Jonathan, estará lleno de gángsters armados con ametralladoras. La entrada al subterráneo, a la vez, estaba junto a un parque con un pequeño lago artificial en el medio.

-Todos le dicen el lago del cisne- Dijo Piper señalando el lago.- Mantengámonos alejados de él. Mucha gente desaparece sin dejar rasgo cuando pasa por allí-

Lo cual solo sirve para reforzar mi opinión de no querer estar aquí. Pero no desalentó mucho a Jonathan, que solo siguió adelante. Solo tomaría unos segundos cruzar la calle, pero yo solo corrí al otro lado y tome cubierta en la pequeña cubierta de concreto que era la entrada a ese metro. Jonathan me siguió calmado junto a Piper, que tenía su arma lista.

-¿Sabes que tan profundo es este lugar?- Piper nos trajo, y durante el viaje estaba demasiado ocupado, tratando de no vomitar.

-No estoy segura…- Luego de eso ella se volvió a mí, confundida ante mi arma.-¿Qué es eso?- El misterio de mi arma me dio cierta satisfacción.

-Pronto lo sabrás- Corto y seco. Luego ella se volvió a Jonathan.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?-

-Entramos, neutralizamos silenciosamente a cualquier persona, recuperamos al objetivo, salimos…- Simple y preciso.

-Nick estaba investigando el secuestro de una joven secuestrada, y es muy probable que ella se encuentre aquí. Si la encontramos podemos salvarla- Jonathan asintió.

-Misión terciaria, nuestras dos prioridades son salvar a Nick Valentine, y asegurar los recursos de esta base. Una vez terminemos aquí la buscaremos- Si le molestaba el hecho de que pusiera a la joven secuestrada en un lugar inferior a las cosas materiales, la reportera no lo demostraba, lo cual me confundía.

-Ok, pero lo que me preguntaba era tu plan para entrar- Y como si le estuviera respondiendo el solo abrió la puerta y entro, casi empujándonos a acompañarlo. Lo primero que vi al entrar era una escalera que bajaba a las profundidades de la tierra, y tras bajar hasta la base pude comenzar a oír voces.

-Creo que esa carne me dio algo, he estado con diarrea toda la tarde- La voz era rasposa y seca como la de cualquier ghoul.

-No necesito oír eso.- Dijo otra voz, que parecía tener, o imitar, uno de esos acentos raros que los gangsters de las películas de antes de la guerra usaban.

-Yo pensaba que los ghouls siempre tenían diarrea-

-Racista- Pero el hombre se levantó rápidamente cuando vio a Jonathan salir de la nada y, con su pistola silenciada, le hizo un agujero en la cabeza, luego al otro, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la sala, y, finalmente, al tercero. Los tres tiros fueron en la frente, pero él se detuvo un segundo, hasta que alguien salió un rincón y, con su brazo, desvió el arma de Jonathan, pero no pudo detener el puñetazo que él le dio en la garganta. Tras eso le dio una patada en la rodilla, y, libre de interferencia, un balazo en la cabeza, y luego otro en el pecho.

Tras eso le dio un tiro en el pecho a los demás, y se volvió a la puerta que parecía llevar a la zona interior de la estación, pero se detuvo un instante antes, y permaneció un segundo mirando el cadáver de uno de los hombres, que parecía ser un ghoul.

Se quedó mirándolo varios segundos, hasta que la reportera se colocó a su lado.

-Debe ser raro para ti, ver a un ghoul por primera vez- El hombre solo la miro de reojo.

-Eres muy perspicaz- Algo en su voz me dio cierto escalofrió. Como si lo recriminara.

-A eso me dedico-

El comenzó a revisar el cadáver de los hombres, y saco la munición de sus bolsillos. Pronto comencé a imitarlo mientras que Piper miraba a su alrededor.

Y sin decir nada más, solo fuimos al corredor y bajamos las escaleras, las cuales llevan a donde creo que están los trenes. Y donde estoy seguro habrá mucha gente armada.

Y tenía razón, debían de haber al menos cinco hombres armados en lo que parecía ser un segundo puesto de vigilancia, había una mesa pequeña con varias botellas y un sofá, donde dos de los gangsters estaban sentados.

-Entonces… ¿qué hicieron la semana pasada?-

-¿Qué te importa?- Dijo uno de los que estaban sentados.

-Escucha, no es mi culpa que nos metieran aquí, solo trato de hacer conversación…-

-Solo quieres una excusa para hablar de la chica que te encamaste en Goodneighboor…- Y todos rieron un poco.

-Pueden culparme-

Por un segundo parecía que él no haría nada, solo se quedaría esperando allí, hasta que decidió actuar, salió del escondite y disparo. Tres de los cinco tiros dio en la cabeza de tres de los hombres en el camino y a uno en el sillón, uno dio en el cuello del otro en el sillón, y el otro fallo. El hombre se tiro al piso antes de que la bala impactara y se escondió detrás del sofá. Pero Jonathan solo cambio a una pistola más grande y, tras un segundo, disparo a través del sofá, y pude ver al tipo caer.

-¿Quién tiene dos armas silenciadas?- Mi pregunta iba más a mí mismo que a él.

-Tradicionalmente esta no la tiene, pero esta es una misión que requiere sigilo- Dice, aun cuando el arma hizo más ruido que la primera.- Sigamos-

Tras eso hubo varios incidentes, los cuales fueron en su mayoría patrullas de a dos de los guardias que parecían vigilar las entradas y, posiblemente, mantener los túneles libres de alimañas. Los gangsters usaban toda la vía del metro como una especie de laberinto, donde tenías que recorrer las vías y saltar de una estación a otra. Pero las pocas oportunidades que tenía de ver a este hombre en acción me sorprendían más y más.

El los eliminaba de maneras diferentes, pero todas igual de letales. A algunos les disparaba, a otros, los que estaban cerca y sin notarnos, les rompía el cuello de un rápido movimiento, y generando un sonido asqueroso. Y sin darme cuenta me encontré preguntándome quien mierda era de nuevo, como era que podía hacer todo eso. No solo los movimientos, pero el tipo se movía con una agilidad y un silencio que me asustaba. Hasta que la reportera hablo.

-Esa armadura, parece extraña-

-Es un prototipo, maximiza fuerza física y minimiza el ruido del movimiento- Fue su simple respuesta. Ella continuo caminando unos segundos, pero luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? O acaso lo fabricaron en el Vault- El giro su cabeza un segundo, viéndola con los visores del casco.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta llevaría a más preguntas que respuestas, y llevaría a una que no creerías. Así que no la responderé.-

-¿Porque no?-

-Porque no me gusta mentir- "¿Es decir que no quiere mentir, así que no le dice nada?" Eso es en cierta forma muy original, ella sabe que oculta algo, pero él sabe que ella jamás lo averiguara.

"Wow, a eso llamo evadir la prensa."

Y estoy seguro que ella pensó lo mismo, ya que no parecía feliz.

-¿Acaso no crees en la libertad de prensa? ¿En la verdad?-

-Sí, creo en la verdad, es por eso que decido no mentir y simplemente no decirla-

No lo que esperaba, pero me dio bastante gracia igual, la forma fría en cómo le hablaba parecía tomarla por sorpresa, y la honestidad la confundía, pero no demasiado. Supongo que ella ha conocido a muchos dementes en su vida.

Llevo bastante tiempo mirándolo, desde que me "rescato" de Jared, hasta ahora, y lo poco que puedo decir de este tipo son dos cosas:

Tiene recursos y conocimiento; y no le gusta hablar demasiado. Y yo estoy más que dispuesto en no hacerlo enojar. Asumo que con el tiempo se acostumbrara a mi compañía y poder hablar algo más, pero también asumo que él no es alguien normal.

Los robots, el traje, y la misteriosa casa en perfectas condiciones después de doscientos años, todo me convenció de que él no es normal, y la manera en cómo trata a los demás me dice que o es un psicópata, o simplemente un puto idiota.

Pero lo importante es que puede matarme, y tenerlo de mi lado puede ser útil.

Tras varias paradas y algunos hombres muertos, ambos llegamos a la entrada de nuestro objetivo. No era una estación, más bien una zona de construcción que alguien había dejado a medio terminar, con escombros y equipo pesado desparramado, como si lo hubieran abandonado a medio trabajo.

Pero no supe que era lo que estaban trabajando hasta que vi la entrada.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-

-Un Vault, el 114 para ser más precisa- Además del hecho de que estaba cerrado de par en par, había al menos diez personas afuera. Posiblemente se percataron de que ninguna de sus patrullas respondía ninguna de sus llamadas y llegaron a la conclusión lógica de que algo iba mal.

-¿Cómo entramos ahí?-

-Con eso- Dijo señalando el pip-boy en el brazo de Jonathan, pero el parecía petrificado mirando la entrada del Vault con sus grandes números. Y tras un segundo se volvió de nuevo bajo la cobertura y, con cierta prisa, se quitó el casco.

Su rostro se veía extraño, normal, pero con una especie de preocupación en esta, mientras que parecía susurrar algo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No dijiste nunca que la base de estos tipos estaba en un Vault.-

-Te dije que estaba bajo tierra-

-También dijiste que era un metro, los cuales siempre están bajo tierra- Al parecer hubo una confusión entre estos dos, pero ahora no es momento.

-Podemos discutir esto después de que hayamos entrado-

-No puedo entrar ahí-

"¿Qué?"

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo entrar en ese lugar- La reportera me miro confundida, como si esperara una respuesta que no llegaba. Pro no sabía nada.

-Tú naciste en un Vault, tú, más que ninguno de nosotros, no deberías tener un problema con entrar allí- Pero no parecía funcionar, como si estuviera confundido. Me acerque a él y por un minuto parecía estar murmurando.

-No… no puedo…- Pero por un segundo algo paso, su mirada dejo de mostrar nerviosismo, y solo quedo blanca, y me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que se veía igual a la vez que estábamos llegando a Albernathy, y se golpeó. Pero en lugar de darse un golpe en el estómago susurro algo que apenas pude oír.

-No puedes vivir así…- Y con más fuerza de la que uno esperaría se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el casco, y se hizo un corte en la frente. Tras eso se puso el casco, dio un salto y, con ambas pistolas en mano, se lanzó hacia el enemigo. Los hombres tuvieron solo unos instantes antes de que dos balas mataran a dos de los hombres más alejados de él.

Para cuando me levante junto a Piper, listos para darle fuego de cobertura, el ya había reducido a uno de los más cercanos a él, y le rompió el cuello a otro antes de saltar a cubierto. Los gangsters comenzaron a disparar, lo cual fue una ola de balas que impactaban alrededor de Jonathan, pero no de nosotros. Así que tome mi rifle especial, cargué uno de los dardos azules, y le dispare al más alejado.

Ahora, me considero alguien que usa su conocimiento para mi beneficio, pero no para dañar a otros. Claro, fabrico drogas, pero yo no los fuerzo a usarlas, así que no cuenta. Pero mis dardos especiales son mi única excepción. Y los azules son mis favoritos, ya que uno no puede saber que esperar. La droga dentro altera la capacidad de la gente para pensar con claridad, y, tras mucho refinamiento, pude transformarla en una generadora de caos.

Le di a uno en el brazo, y solo espere, mientras Piper reducía a otros dos, aun cuando sé que no los mato. Pero los hizo conscientes de nuestra presencia, lo cual los hizo partir la ola de balas en dos direcciones. Pero la verdad es que ahora solo me queda esperar por la oportunidad que hice.

Piper y Jonathan continúan alternando entre disparar y cubrirse, mientras yo solo espero.

-¿Qué haces?- La mirada que ella me dedicaba parecía alerta, pero también molesta.

-Yo nada, pero tú esperas por la apertura que les hice.-

-¿Qué apertura?- Pero entonces los disparos dejaron de llegar a nosotros, pero seguían rugiendo.

-Esa…- Dije señalando, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. El hombre con la droga tubo un ataque psicótico y, confundido por las alucinaciones, comenzó a disparar a sus compañeros. Piper no pensó demasiado y tomo la oportunidad, y, por lo que puedo ver, Jonathan también. Ambos comenzaron a tirarlos abajo uno por uno mientras todos se preocupaban por el compañero que acababa de posiblemente matar a alguno.

Tras eso, todo fue caos, y del que me gusta. El que me ayuda.

Ahora todos los malos estaban muertos, y yo solo puedo estar satisfecho de cuan poco le había tardado a la droga hacer efecto. Usualmente tarda quince o diez segundos, pero ahora fueron solo ocho. Posiblemente había algún efecto fisiológico que lo hizo funcionar más rápido, pero eso requerirá mayor estudio.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Enzima azul. El número es DF-109. Es un excelente alucinógeno-

-¿Tú fuiste el que hizo eso?- Jonathan me estaba mirando sin el casco, su frente aun sangrante.

-Es uno de mis proyectos, si-

-Lo que sea que le dieras, hizo que comenzara a dispararle a sus compañeros…-

-Posiblemente imagino que eran ghouls o mutantes, depende de cada uno y no siempre funciona como uno quiere. No tuve mucho tiempo para probarlas en personas vivas. Solo en animales.-

-Y no lo tendrás, no tolero el uso de armas biológicas…- Eso si no lo esperaba, pero ok.

-Tú eres el jefe- Solo no tengo que usarlo cuando el este aquí.

Tras eso solo quedaba abrir el bunker y entrar, y la verdad es que tras ver cuanta gente había afuera protegiéndolo, no me quiero imaginar cuantos habrán adentro.

UNO… solo uno… hubo solo una persona manteniendo la guardia de la entrada. No los culpo, ya que la idea de que alguien irrumpa en el Vault me parece imposible, pero aun así. El tipo fue tirado abajo en un instante, y tras adentrarnos un poco decidimos descansar en una especie de almacén, donde guardaban toda clase de cosas inútiles y cajas. En ella encontré varios productos de limpieza que, si bien ya no tan útiles a la hora de limpiar, son excelentes venenos y fuente de materiales químicos que puedo usar.

-Deberíamos limpiar este lugar, ellos parecen tener de todo-

-La banda de Skinny Malone controla una amplia zona del centro de las ruinas y algo del norte hasta algunos de los ríos, y lo han limpiado de cualquier cosa que podría servirles-

-No veo en sus hombres ninguna habilidad o entrenamiento. Se podría decir que no son más que simples matones disfrazados de gangsters-

-Es justo decir eso, unos meses atrás él estaba en las ultimas, con solo un puñado de hombres, pero entonces encontró este lugar…- Dijo estirando las manos y señalando a todos lados- Con este Vault como su castillo, puede planear ataques sin riesgo a ser atacado, y con suficiente comida y agua acumulada aquí, ellos pueden mantener un asedio por meses sin que nadie pueda entrar si llegaran a encontrarlos. Además, decir que tienes un Vault como escondite atrae a mucha gente dispuesta a trabajar para ti-

-¿Cuáles son sus fuentes de ingreso?- Piper miro a Jonathan, mientras yo los miraba confundidos. No esperaba que mi comentario llevara a esta conversación.

-Hasta donde pude averiguar en las notas de Nick, son el musculo de muchas personas importantes en el Commonwealth- Eso fue una luz roja.

-Espera, espera. ¿Eso no significa que nos estaríamos metiendo con mucha gente peligrosa?- Piper solo volvió a revisar su arma.

-Lo dudo, hay muchos grupos de criminales que estarán más que dispuestos a llenar esa demanda. Nunca hay falta de oferta a la hora de mercenarios.- Eso podría haber sido un comentario dedicado a mí, pero no le di importancia.

-Entonces deben tener muchas cosas que podemos usar, y las tomaremos una vez aseguremos a Nick- Piper entonces volvió a su bolso y, con gran amabilidad le extendió una de las latas alargadas que contenían agua purificada.

-¿Quieres? Te noto algo cansado- El, sin dudar un momento, tomo la lata, la abrió y bebió el contenido con una velocidad alarmante. Lo cual me llevo a una pregunta: ¿Comió algo en todo el día? ¿Bebió algo? ¿Durmió? El día de ayer, en todo el tiempo que lo vi en Alberthy, él no había comido nada, y en Sanctuary no tardo un segundo en volver a otra cosa, yendo al tiradero de robots con esos dos, y luego volvió y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en el vehículo. Y luego, nada, el no bebió o comió nada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos de viaje. Tampoco lo vi dormir, en la casa de Albernathy él siempre estuvo despierto.

-Wow, sí que tenías sed. Es una lástima, siempre llevo conmigo algunos snacks, pero salimos tan apresuradamente que no tuve tiempo para poder traer comida. La verdad es que no como nada desde que…- ¿Desde…?

"Oh, un secreto"

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-No importa.- Dijo Jonathan, volviéndose a poner el casco- Tenemos que seguir, antes de que los guardias se den cuenta de que algo anda mal.-

La respuesta es que si, se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a mandar gente para que revisaran. Pero al estar en su propio territorio, ellos se confiaron, y no consideraron la posibilidad de que ya estuviéramos adentro. Pasillo tras pasillo podíamos ver como el número de personas comenzaba a aumentar, y como parecía que cada vez iban mejor preparados. Cada esquina se comenzó a volver más complicada, no con más gente, pero si con mayor número de disparos.

Era obvio que ellos ya sabían que alguien había entrado, y decidieron que en lugar de enviar gente a su muerte tomarían posiciones defensivas, lo cual me fastidiaba mucho ya que estaba metido en esto. No soy mal tirador, pero no es mi fuerte, y forzado a usar esas ametralladoras que fallaban dos tiros por cada tres, y sin ser capaz de usar mi equipo por órdenes explicitas, decidí ser un apoyo real al súper soldado y a la reportera con el arma que, al parecer, puede perforar puertas con lo fuerte que es.

Pero un trabajo es un trabajo, así que solo me limitaba a permanecer atrás y recoger las balas de los muertos, lo cual sé que Jonathan aprobara, y necesito que él me apruebe.

Tengo una idea, muy buena, y necesito su vehículo antibalas para que esta funcione.

Pero parece que no soy el único. Desde el momento en que nos fuimos de ese almacén parecía que Piper quería decirle algo, cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, ella comenzaba a hablar solo para ser callada por Jonathan, o por algún gangster que salía de la nada. Y me pregunto si lo que planea decirle es lo que sospecho que él no sabe. Si él es de un Vault, el jamás habrá visto uno, lo cual significa que Nick Valentine sería el primer synth que vería en su vida.

Finalmente llegamos a un gran salón, parecía una especie de plaza dentro del Vault, sin plantas, pero con dos piso con escaleras. Debía ser el centro del Vault. En lo alto, exactamente en el lado opuesto de la puerta donde estábamos a cubierto, había en el segundo nivel un hombre frente a una ventana redonda.

-¿Qué lástima Nick? No sé si lo sabes, pero Malone acaba de mandar a doce de nuestros mejores tiradores a matar a esos intrusos…- "¿Esos eran sus mejores tiradores?"- Lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, y no quiero verte esperanzándote por nada-

-Ahhh, eres muy tierno Lingin, se me derrite el corazón. Pero yo estaría más preocupado por ti.-

-¿Por mí? ¿Tú qué sabes Valentine?-

-Solo lo que vi. Y lo que vi fue a Malone con su pequeña libretita negra, ya sabes, la que siempre lleva consigo en el bolsillo interno de su saco.- Hubo un momento de silencio cuando nuevamente se oyo su voz.- Deberias tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, lo vi escribir tu nombre en ella.-

-Eso es mentira…- Pero puedo oír algo de nervios en su voz.

-Iré por la derecha…- Susurro Jonathan, justo antes de salir caminando velozmente, pero aun en silencio.

-Espera…- Piper, casi al mismo tiempo en que el término, comenzó a seguirlo, forzándome a mí a hacer lo mismo. En solo unos segundos llegamos a la escalera que nos permitiría el acceso al segundo nivel, y pronto llegamos a un pasillo.

Luego oímos la risa del detective.

-¿En serio? Entonces no hay ninguna razón para que Malone escriba en su pequeña libreta: Lingin se pasó de la raya… falta de dinero en la caja" Y que luego tachara tu nombre con tres líneas negras…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio que usamos para acercarnos.

ZUM

De un rápido movimiento la puerta frente al pasillo en el que estábamos se abrió, y dos hombres aparecieron, armados. Jonathan levanto su arma rápidamente, pero pronto todo fue seguido de un intercambio de balas que duro unos segundos.

El hombre y el ghoul frente a nosotros abrieron fuego, y, casi al mismo tiempo, Jonathan los derribo con dos balas en la frente, mientras las de ellos parecían rebotar de su traje.

-¿Que mierd…?- Y una tercera bala mato al hombre que parecía petrificado, pero que pronto murió. Por un segundo solo había silencio, hasta que pude oír el quejido, y al mirar a la derecha pude ver a Piper sujetándose la pierna.

Una bala le había dado en el muslo, al parecer ella no estuvo afortunadamente detrás de Jonathan durante el tiroteo. Piper se sujetaba la herida, posiblemente demasiado anonadada por la adrenalina como para sentirla.

-Revísala y has lo que puedas- Y con eso, Jonathan siguió caminando hacia la habitación donde el detective esperaba, mientras yo solo me daba vuelta y revisaba su pierna con cuidado, moviendo el musculo mientras trataba de ver.

-Al menos no dio a alguna vena importante- Pero Piper rápidamente se levantó- Espera, no puedes moverte…- Pero me ignoraba, mientras caminaba hacia Jonathan, que parecía intentar hacer algo para abrir la puerta.

-Jonathan espera, Nick es…- La sujete del brazo pero ella intento seguir.

-Sangraras demasiado- Pero ella me ignoro, y siguió corriendo hacia la entrada ahora abierta mientras Jonathan entraba. Llegamos y allí estaba, apoyado en la mesada, Nick Valentine, el detective synth.

Nunca antes había visto a ese robot, pero había oído los rumores e historias. Un synth del Instituto que un día llego a la ciudad y, tras días esperando y deambulando tuvo su oportunidad de ganarse el amor de la ciudad cuando rescato a la hija del alcalde de unos secuestradores. Bueno, "Amor" es una palabra fuerte, supongo que será más tolerancia que otra cosa.

"Tras eso, el robot se especializo en encontrar gente y cosas perdidas, o robadas. Él es muy bueno si se cree los rumores."

Y entonces me di cuenta.

Con una gabardina y un sombrero que combinaba, el robot miraba a Jonathan, y luego giraba a Piper.

-Pero si es mi caballero en… ¿Piper?- Entonces vio la pierna. Y sin parar un instante corrió hacia ella, y la cargo hacia una de las sillas, con una fuerza que me daba cierta sorpresa.-No tenías que venir a buscarme, estaba a una conversación de convencerlo de que me dejara ir.-

Él es un detective, el busca cosas y las encuentra. Él quiere que busque a su hijo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre donde nadie me llama- Por varios minutos solo permanecí quieto y concentrado, revisando la herida de la reportera en la pierna y chequeando la reacción de Jonathan al ver a ese robot. El hombre estaba congelado, mirando fijamente cada parte robótica visible fuera de la ropa de detective.

La herida en su pierna no golpeo el hueso por donde podía ver, y no había un charco de sangre en el piso, así que asumo que tampoco atravesó una arteria.

-La bala no rompió nada esencial, si no ya estarías muerta-

-Suerte la mía-

Si, supongo. Tome un momento mientras pensaba que podía usar para cubrir la herida, hasta que me di cuenta de que había muchos cadáveres a mi alrededor.

-Que alguien me traiga un pedazo de tela de los rajes de esos muertos, necesito cerrar la herida o ya tendrá un problema- Necesito tiempo para cerrar la herida y aplicarle el Stimpak.

-Enseguida- El detective salió corriendo de la habitación, y desapareció. A pocos pasos, Jonathan camino hacia la salida y miro al detective.

-Temía que le dispararas apenas lo vieras- Piper parecía cansada, lo cual significa que perdió una buena cantidad de sangre.

-Es un robot. Un robot que habla…-

-Es un synth.- El hombre giro hacia mí, como si la palabra lo sorprendiera.

-¿Synth?- Eso si me sorprendió.

-No sabes sobre los synth?- Pero ante su mirada perdida, Piper hizo una pregunta aún más importante.

-¿Sabes sobre el Instituto?-

-¿Tendría que?-

-El instituto es la sombra del Commonwealth. Ellos controlan todo tras bambalinas con el miedo y sus synth. Secuestran y reemplazan personas con sus synths…-

-¿Reemplazar?- Dijo calmadamente, y luego giro y miro hacia donde estaba el detective.

-Créeme- Pude oír decir a Nick.- Si quisiera secuestrarte y reemplazarte haría un pésimo trabajo.-

-Nick tiene razón. No son los robots como él los que dan miedo a la gente, aunque si son parte de ese miedo. El miedo viene de los synths más avanzados: Se ven exactamente igual a un ser humano, tanto que uno no podría diferenciarlo de un ser humano de verdad, y el instituto los usa para reemplazar a los habitantes del Commonwealth…- Ella freno de golpe cuando Nick trajo lo que parecía ser una manga negra del traje de uno de esos hombres.

Con todas mis fuerzas ajuste el torniquete improvisado de tela en su pierna, con cuidado de no cortarle la circulación demasiado.

\- Eso explica lo que dijo la esposa- Pero luego giro rápidamente de nuevo a nosotros. Pero el simplemente volvió a mirar al robot junto a mí, que no paraba de darme cierto escalofrió con ese rostro blanco y rotoso, y sus ojos de metal con un iris y una pupila de un amarillo brillante.

-¿Eres consiente?- La pregunta parece haber tomado por sorpresa al robot, que rápidamente giro a el.

-Es complicado…-

-Esfuérzate y explícalo- El robot permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Si- El solo se le quedo mirando más aún.

-Tu inteligencia está conformada por un algoritmo de autoaprendizaje, o es una base de personalidad prestablecida?- Estoy seguro que no fui el primero o único en mirarlo confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu inteligencia viene de aprendizaje propio o tu conocimiento fue cargado en tu procesador- El robot miro a Piper, que no aprecia saber que decirle.

-Bueno, hacia mucho que nadie me hacía sentir tanto como una computadora- Luego lo miro a el- Creo que la segunda seria la correcta-

-Pero los otros synths, los mas avanzados, aprenden solos. Son cien por cien conscientes de su capacidad para razonar y aprender, ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo son- Dijo Piper, lo cual género en el hombre una reacción extraña, muy extraña. Solo retrocedió y se sentó en la mesa detrás de el, permaneció asi por unos segundos. Pero de repente comenzó a golpear la mesa con el puño cerrado, casi seis veces.

-Estúpidos- Peor rápidamente volvió a mirarnos, otra vez- Estos synths avanzados, ¿son tan listos como humanos o más?-

"¿A qué viene toda esta curiosidad? Ni siquiera yo me pregunto por esas máquinas, y yo he matado varias de esas carcasas"

-No lo se, solo se que su función es reemplazar a la gente, y que son muy buenos en eso. No podrías distinguirlos de un ser humano-

El solo se quedo mirano el vacio, y, tras unos segundos comenzó a caminar en círculos, como si la nueva información lo estuviera volviendo loco. Lo cual bien podia ser cierto.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos, el se detuvo y se volvió al robot.

-Necesito alguien que me ayude a buscar a un hombre. Mato a mi esposa y secuestro a mi hijo, y nadie en la ciudad me puede decir dónde encontrarlo.- Eso parece haber calmado al robot.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar, pero hablaremos cuando hayamos escapado de aquí. Skinny acaba de sellar la puerta por donde ustedes llegaron, y supongo que lo que busca es guiarnos a una emboscada-

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, luego miro a Piper.

-Ella no podrá moverse con su pierna asi. Despejare el camino y se reunirán conmigo en la entrada del Vault…- Por alguna razón sentí algo extraño en la forma que dijo Vault, con asco.

-Debe de haber al menos veinte o treinta mas de sus hombres…-

-Tal vez, ustedes asegúrense de que ella no se desangre- Y con eso salió de la habitación, sin decir una palabra mas. Paso un incómodo minuto de silencio, solo con el sonido de las pisadas del hombre que se alejaba con velocidad.

-Bueno, eso fue… interesante-

-No tienes idea- Dije con cierta gracia. Tome a Piper de la espalda y piernas, lo cual la hizo chillar del dolor, y la cargue hacia la mesa de la habitación, no vi sangre chorrear, lo cual me dio una buena sensación. Con cuidado la coloque en la mesa y , sacando el cuchillo de mi pantalón, le abrí el pantalón.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-La bala no atravesó el musculo por completo, lo cual significa que esta atorada en algo. No creo que sea un hueso, pero solo hay una forma de estar seguro- La idea pronto le llego.

-Oh, mierda esto va a doler-

-Tranquila- Con cuidado saque una inyección de mi bolsillo- Traje morfina para el dolor, pero no prometo que no duela nada-

-Ok- Su respiración esta algo acelerada, lo cual significa que su corazón intenta compensar la falta de oxígeno en el cuerpo, resultado de la pérdida de sangre, con una mayor respiración. Tengo menos tiempo. Con cuidado aplique la inyección, tres dosis en tres distintos extremos del agujero de bala.

Ahora viene la parte difícil y para la cual no tengo mucha experiencia. En la fábrica, Jared se negaba a malgastar tiempo en sacarle balas a los drogadictos, solo a sus hombres más leales, y dado que estos casi nunca peleaban en la primera fila, rara vez podía practicar.

-Ok, sé que no penetro una arteria, pero es posible que haya chocado con el hueso, si lo hizo tendremos un problema. Pero con suerte no lo rompió…- Segui murmurando tratando de ver si podía recordar cada paso.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?-

-No tantas como para sentirme cómodo haciéndolo- Nick movió su mirada de mi a Piper.

-¿De dónde sacaste a estas personas?- Piper solo lo miro.

-Complicada historia-

-Necesito algo con que sacar las balas, que tenga fuerza, sea delgado y versátil. Unas pinzas serian ideales, pero las que conseguí en la ciudad están en el vehículo afuera-

-¿Tienen un vehículo?-

-Ahora no Nick- Piper se ve más animada, lo cual podría significar que la anestesia hizo su efecto.

-Tengo algo que podría servir-

-Ok, ¿Qué?- No dijo nada, solo levanto una de sus manos que, a diferencia de la otra que estaba cubierta de una especie de plástico blanquezco que daba la forma de una mano, era solo una especie de esqueleto que parecían huesos delgados de metal.

-¿Es una broma? Por favor dime que no planeas meter tus dedos en mi pierna-

-No, de hecho eso podría funcionar.- Rápidamente busque nuevamente la bala, que entro recta. Con el cuchillo corrí un poco la carne, lo cual parecía causarle dolor, pero se lo aguanto. La bala no penetro demasiado, es visible y, más importante, esta entera, lo cual significa que él podría meter esas delgadas falanges en su muslo y sacarla de un tirón.

Mínimo daño.

-Tuviste mucha suerte-

-Me alegra que lo pienses, porque no me siento tan afortunada.-

-Él tiene razón, podrías haber terminado peor- Luego me miro, lo cual seguía causándome escalofríos.- ¿Cómo es que un narcotraficante aprendió medicina?-

"Por supuesto que el aterrador detective robot sabe quién soy." Pero aun así mire casi despectivamente a la reportera.

-No me mires a mí. Si nada, él me consiguió tu foto.- Eso traía la pregunta de cuando se metió en la fábrica, pero decidí no pensar en eso. Lo que si me molestaba era que me hablaba con un intencional sarcasmo que buscaba hacerme sentir como un idiota.

-Ok, mete la mano y saca la bala. Con cuidado… o no, no es mi problema- Y con eso solo lo deje al robot hacer lo suyo mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo el hilo y la aguja de mi bolsillo, exitosamente evadiendo la pregunta. Un fuerte grito cruzo la habitación cuando metió la mano, seguido de gemidos de dolor, y finalmente un grito aún más grande cuando la saco de un tirón.

La reportera estaba blanca, y la verdad es que ella debió ser muy dura para que no se hubiera desmallado. Solo me acerque a la pierna mientras él le mostraba la bala a ella y explore el daño.

-No causo roturas internas, ni la entrada ni la salida. Buen trabajo-

-Tengo manos firmes- La frialdad con la que me hablo me dio cierto fastidio.

-Bien, entonces te dejare a ti el coser-

-¿Porque llevas aguja e hilo en tus bolsillos?- La pregunta me genero cierta extrañeza, en especial para alguien como ella que vive en peligro.

-La mejor pregunta es, ¿Por qué no llevas tu aguja e hilo en el bolsillo? Estar afuera de la ciudad es una chance de una de diez de que alguien te dispare o apuñale en todo momento.-

Ella solo me miro, sin decir nada, comprendiendo mi retorica de hacerla sentir estupida. Pero pronto vi que la misma ventaja de su mano esquelética le hacía imposible sostener bien la aguja o el hilo, así que me resigne a coser yo mismo.

-Si tu estas aquí con ese hombre, debo suponer que él tuvo que ver con la muerte de Jared-

-Te enteraste de eso-

-Los hombres de Malone hablaban de eso. Decían que habría oportunidades, pero sé que Skinny nunca entraría al negocio de las drogas. Sera un matón, pero tiene códigos-

-Suena como si lo conocieras- A eso el me respondió con una risa corta.

-Skinny y yo hemos estado haciendo esto por años. El hace algo, yo lo investigo, el intenta atraparme y yo me escapo. Esta es la más exitosa hasta la fecha para él. No esperaba eso cuando me pidieron buscar a la chica-

-Deberíamos intentar encontrarla- Dijo Piper, pero yo pensaba en otra cosa.

-Debe estar con Malone-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella no fue secuestrada, ella escapo con él. Es su… "segunda al mando", su chica.-

-No por mucho- Eso llamo la atención de ambos a mí.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si los dos están esperando en la entrada para una emboscada, y atacan a Jonathan, ambos van a morir-

-¿Cómo podrías estar tan seguro?-

-Porque Jared tuvo la misma idea-

Una vez conseguimos algo para que Piper pudiera apoyarse, continuamos el camino por donde Jonathan se fue.

Y por varios minutos nada paso, solo continuamos recorriendo pasillos, y escaleras sin nada de interés. En todo ese recorrido me continuaba preguntando por cosas, la principal era porque el había reaccionado como reacciono al enterarnos que íbamos a entrar a un Vault. Lo cual me llevo a más preguntas, sobre su interés por los synths y el instituto. Aunque esa última fue respondida cuando recordé que su hijo había sido secuestrado, y el instituto tiene la fama de ser buenos secuestradores.

Caminamos más y más en la dirección que el robot nos daba, pero en varios momentos me pregunte si realmente íbamos por el camino correcto. Todo se ve exactamente igual en ese Vault, y la verdad es que ser el que cargaba a la renga me estaba fastidiando, incluso más que el robot dando órdenes. Cruzamos corredores, subimos y bajamos escaleras e incluso cruzamos unas duchas comunes, lo cual me dio cierto asco, en especial al pensar que todos esos gangsters debían bañarse juntos desnudos allí.

Pero cuando salimos de ese mismo lugar pude ver la primera señal de que íbamos por buen camino.

Un gangster muerto, dos tiros, cabeza y pecho.

-Sip, el paso por aquí- Fue lo único que dije.

Todo el resto del camino tendría una sana dosis de cadáveres, algunos con piernas y brazos torcidos, otros con marcas de cuchillo, pero todos tenían los dos disparos. Tras unos minutos caminando, llegamos a una habitación con un nutrido grupo de muertos, todos parecían haber querido esperarlo, tomando en cuenta que el lado por el que entramos tenia marcas de disparos ellos solo esperaron a que entrara y lo acribillaran.

-Parece que algunos quisieron correr-

Pero al pensar en eso, solo podía darme cuenta de algo al notar el silencio de los pasillos.

-No oigo disparos-

No tenía que desarrollar más eso, los tres sabíamos que significaba.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una habitación donde habían seis hombres muertos. Tras verlos unos minutos pude ver los agujeros de bala en la cabeza y en el pecho, pero también que habían puesto resistencia, ya que podía verlos a todos juntos y la gran mayoría aún tenía su arma en manos.

-¿Los mato antes de que pudieran disparar?-

Pero al ver detrás mío pude ver marcas de bala en la pared. Lo cual me dio una buena idea de lo que paso.

-El entro, ellos le dispararon, y el los mato-

-¿Qué clase de traje es ese? Asumí que no era normal, pero no creí que pudiera detener tantas balas.-

-Dudo que eso importe-

-¿Por qué aceptaste su ayuda?- Pero ella no respondio.

Su silencio me dio cierta información, ella no quiere explicar porque ella acepto su ayuda, lo cual me dio una duda.

-Supongamos que Jonathan te da la holotape con la información que quieres, ¿Qué harás?-

Ella no respondió, solo continuo caminando.

-Asumo que publicara lo que descubra en una serie de boletines-

-¿Cómo? Su casa fue incendiada y perdió su impresora en el fuego, y Jonathan va a quedarse con lo que queda de su computadora. Aun si consigue la información no podrá publicar nada.- Pero eso solo resulto en la sorpresa del robot.

"Cierto, él no sabía nada de lo que paso en la ciudad"

-¿Alguien quemo tu casa? ¿Nat está bien?-

-Sí, ella está a salvo. Pero la mitad de mi casa fue tirada abajo, y supongo que la ciudad está muy enojada conmigo-

-¿Crees que McDonough tuvo algo que ver?-

Por varios segundos solo seguimos caminando, ella sin decir nada o responder. Solo seguimos caminando y recorriendo los pasillos, cada vez con más muertos, hasta que llegamos a la puerta que llevaba a la entrada.

-Es posible, el trato durante todo el interrogatorio de convencerme de que fue mi culpa que la casa se quemara, y casi lo logra. Y cuando Mustard descubrió que no fue mi culpa, busco desviar la culpa a los posibles criminales, bandas y basura que _podrían_ haber sido lo responsables-

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de que lo hizo?- Esa fue mi única pregunta.

-No-

-Entonces no andes dando problemas. Necesito poder entrar a esa ciudad y no me sirve si a Jonathan o a mi nos ponen en el mismo saco de exiliados que a ti-

La puerta se abrió y pude ver lo que esperaba ver. En la cámara por la que habíamos entrado, donde ese solitario criminal había muerto cuando entramos, ahora había más de una docena de personas muertas, algunos claramente golpeados, pero también muertos por las balas en la cabeza, pecho y miembros.

Al levantar la vista vi a Jonathan, sentado en una mesa mientras revisaba sus pistolas, con su brazo sobre su fusil de asalto.

Una mujer estaba a sus pies, con un hermoso vestido purpura cubierto de sangre, pero no parecia herida, más bien estaba llorando. Jonathan giro la cabeza y pude ver un enorme corte en su frente. Él se levantó y camino hacia nosotros.

-Ayúdala a ella, necesita que le enderecen el pie- Rápidamente deje a Piper en las manos del robot, y corrí hacia ella. Lo primero que note cuando la vi fue que su pie estaba torcido fuera de lugar. Al parecer le disloco el pie derecho.

-¿Que le paso?-

-Ella se escondió hasta que terminara con los demás, cuando me quite el casco ella salto y me golpeo en la cabeza con un bate de madera. Por suerte no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para noquearme-

El robot giro y miro a su derecha, donde había un cuerpo gordo tirado sobre otro.

-Ah, Skinny. Te dije que si no dejabas este negocio cuando podías acabarías mal-

-¿Lo conocías?-

-Algo así, siempre tuvimos una relación rara, pero siempre se mantuvo profesional. Tanto como la relación de un detective privado y un mafioso pueden ser- Creo que vi una especie de mueca en el rostro de Jonathan.

-Debió ser…complicada- A eso el robot rio.

-Tú lo has dicho, pero me desvió del tema principal. ¿Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para encontrar a alguien?-

-Exacto, tengo poco tiempo antes de que el rastro que tengo se enfrié demasiado-

-Okay, puedo ver que estas algo apresurado. Pero necesito llegar a mi oficina, allí hablaremos mas.- Con todo el tacto que pude, trate de revisar el pie, pero era claro que no era una simple dislocación. Los pequeños huesos de la unión debían estar rotos, y yo no solo no sé cómo arreglarlo, no iba a perder mí tiempo averiguándolo.

-Dudo que le pueda salvar el pie-

-No puedo esperar…- Ni un reconocimiento de lo que dije, ni siquiera de la mujer que estaba atendiendo- Ya perdí demasiado tiempo, y entre más pierda menos chances tendré de encontrar a mi hijo-

-Escucha, no puedo entender lo que sientes, no soy padre, pero sí sé que no ganaras nada apresurando las cosas…-

-Puedo decirte todo lo que recuerdo del hombre, puedo decirte como operaba, que usaba y como se vestía, aquí, y ahora. Solo necesito que me escuches y me ayudes.-

-Escucha, sé que estas apresurado, pero trata de calmarte-

"Creo que la presión finalmente comenzó a romperlo" No lo había visto así de apresurado en ningún momento. "Supongo que el golpe debe tener algo que ver"

-¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR!- Dijo finalmente gritando, pero a diferencia de la reportera y yo, el robot no se movió.

-Ok, tranquilo. Porque no te relajas…- El robot le hablaba con gran tranquilidad, y por unos segundos el solo se quedó allí, esperando- Dime, tu hijo, sé que es muy importante que lo encuentres, pero si se lo llevaron vivo es porque no planeaban hacerle daño. Y si está vivo lo encontrare.- El solo lo miro, con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Parecía tranquilidad y felicidad a la vez, pero pronto el solo camino hacia la misma mesa y se hecho, justo frente a mí.

-Le prometí a Cherry… a mi esposa que lo encontraría...y el dejar esa promesa sin cumplir, el no poder darle justicia a su muerte… todos esos asuntos incompletos me están rompiendo la cabeza-

El robot se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, solo interrumpidos por el sollozo de la joven a mis pies cuyos problemas no me podían interesar menos comparado con lo que estaba viendo.

-Háblame sobre tu esposa. Dijiste que se llamaba Cherry-

Pero el no dijo nada, solo volvió a mostrarse reacio a el robot.

-Mi esposa no tiene ninguna utilidad a la hora de buscar a mi hijo-

-Está bien, cuando buscas a alguien el diablo se esconde en los detalles-El levanto la mirada y observo al robot.- Dime lo que recuerdes-

-Era un grupo pequeño, solo oi hablar a tres, y vi a dos. Le… le dispararon a mi esposa en el rostro cuando ella se resistió…-

-¿No antes?- Él lo miro.

-No-

-Esperaron a que algo saliera mal para recurrir a la violencia-

-Sí, cuando terminaron se llevaron a mi hijo… el solo tenía un año- ¿Tenia?

-Tan joven… un bebe de esa edad requiere muchos cuidados…- El robot retrocedió- … eso prueba que la persona que se lo llevo tenía una agenda, y que lo buscaban a el específicamente.-

\- No lo entiendo, no hay razón alguna para que se llevaran a Shawn.- Por un segundo el permaneció en silencio.

-Shawn, es un buen nombre.- El robot y el sonrieron, y todo se calmó.

-Su madre lo eligió-

-Dijiste que el niño era recién nacido, ¿Verdad?- Piper estaba sentada en una silla, con su pierna tieza.

-La última vez que lo vi no tenía un año-

-El hombre que dijiste que se lo había llevado, su nombre es Kellog, y lo vi hace unos días en Ciudad Diamante con un niño que el llamo Shawn-

Kellog.

Ese es el nombre de la persona que mi nuevo benefactor persigue. Y es un nombre que e oído.

La reportera también lo oyó, un nombre sin rostro para muchos, pero que inspira respeto.

Todos en la fábrica y en mis antiguos trabajos conocían ese nombre, el nombre de uno de los sicarios más letales, un hombre con una reputación que tranquilamente lo precede. Alguien cuyo rostro solo los más altos criminales y poderosos pueden asociar con su nombre.

Estábamos entrando a la ciudad cuando el robot explico que, según la descripción de Piper y Jonathan, tanto su apariencia física, como por su actitud y habilidad, la persona que los dos habían visto era posiblemente la misma. Y eso me aterraba. Estuve a unos segundos de salir corriendo, decir que podía conseguirse a otro y huir.

Pero recordé su promesa de buscarme, encontrarme y matarme y mi deseo de escapar desapareció.

La reacción de la reportera fue más valiente por lo que pude ver.

-Kellog, según tu investigación, trabaja para el instituto. ¿No es así?- Nick solo continuo mirando al frente, mientras seguía el camino. -Si Kellog es una herramienta del Instituto, significa que el instituto es mi enemigo-

-El tuyo y el de muchos, ellos son una amenaza para todo el Commonwealth… ¿podrías bajarme?-

-No, no puede, tu pierna necesita descanso absoluto hasta que le demos un stimpak-

-¿Y porque no me dieron uno de los que tenían en el vehículo?-

-Porque no íbamos a usar uno de los nuestros, ¿no?-

Jenny y Marcy cambiaban detrás de nosotros, en el lado opuesto a donde estaba Nick, y puedo adivinar por qué. En el momento que ambas miraron a él detective cuando salimos de la estación quedaron paralizadas en el lugar, sus miradas fijas en el robot disfrazado.

-Sé que soy endemoniadamente atractivo, pero no es razón para quedarse mirando.- Supongo que la forma de hablar la tomó por sorpresa, ya que no dijo nada más que hacerse a un lado.

Y esa la última interacción de Jenny y Marcy con Nick Valentine, ella no le dijo nada y él no se volvió para decirle nada.

Supongo que la gente de la ciudad ya se acostumbró a él, ya que todo el mundo solo lo pasaba de largo, sin decir nada, pero algunos si lo saludaban, con sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero las sonrisas desaparecían cuando pasaban la mirada a la reportera.

Algo me dice que siguen molestos" Pero otros solo la miraban con una especie de lastima.

Aunque estas miradas de lastima podrían ser atribuidas al hecho de que la chica estaba siendo cargada por Jonathan y era, verdaderamente, muy divertido.

-Te dije que puedo caminar-

-Y yo te dije que te calles- Con eso seguimos caminando, entre las calles que podrían tener a alguien que me reconociera, hasta un departamento con una señal de neón en la entrada.-Dijiste que el niño tenía al menos diez años, ¿Estas cien por ciento segura?-

-Sí, lo estoy-

No pude evitar preguntarme porque estaba tan obsesionado con la edad de su propio hijo, siempre tuve la idea de que su hijo había sido secuestrado un par de días o semanas, pero a juzgar por lo que oí, su bebe fue secuestrado hace años, lo cual vuelve la situación un poco más complicada de lo que me gustaría. Significa que el a conocido a toda clase de basura y a oído todo tipo de

Continuamos caminando por la ciudad, pasando la gente que veía con alivio que su detective robot volviera, que muchos saludaban con, si bien no sonrisas, un aparente agrado a su presencia. Por el otro lado, la gente trataba de evadir o no mirar a la reportera en los brazos del hombre en extraña armadura, a lo que ella respondía con simples saludos y sonrisas, sin que le mostrara la menor señal de preocupación.

Lo cual me pareció muy interesante: el synth que debería ser odiado por su conexión con el fantasma malvado que domina las pesadillas del Commonwealth, mientras que ella debería ser la que se alegran de ver.

Pero supongo que todo cambia en la vida y esto no es lo más extraño del mundo. Lo más extraño aun es el hecho de que nadie parecía interesado en acercarse, a nadie le importaba si ella estaba bien, o parecían querer pretender que sí.

-Pensé que Mustard te estaría esperando-

-De seguro McDonough lo puso en vigilancia por haberme ayudado cuando casi me arrestan-

Pero al parecer alguien si nos esperaba, aunque no a todos.

-Nick, ¿estás bien?- Frente a nosotros, casi en el centro de la plaza y apoyada en una de las mesas de la cocina común era la misma mujer que nos había dicho dónde estaba la base de Malone, y junto a ella la pequeña hermanita de Piper.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien-

-Ya deberías saber que no debes preocuparte, siempre salgo de los problemas- El robot hizo gala de esa voz mayor y, en cierta forma, suave, mientras que ella solo rio.

-Tu síguele riendo a la muerte, y algún día la muerte te pasara factura- Pero tras eso solo lo abrazo de una manera bastante cariñosa.

-Ya, ya, no hay porque ponernos sentimental. Todo en un día de trabajo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, supongo que si- La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su hermana con mucha velocidad, mientras todos solo esperábamos de manera educada… por unos segundos.

-¿Estamos cerca?- Jonathan mantenía la mirada fija, siempre adelante solo ocasionalmente girando para verme a mi o al robot.

-Casi- Y luego miro a la mujer.- Iré a llevar a ambos a un lugar en la ciudad, puede que también tenga que salir de la ciudad por unas horas después, si tenemos suerte-

-Comenzare a archivar los casos pendientes para que te sea más fácil encontrarlos una vez vuelvas- El robot solo rio.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?-

Antes de que siguiéramos todos, la joven fue a Piper.

-Gracias, te debo mucho Piper- Ella solo miro a Jonathan.

-Deberías agradecerle a él, el hizo casi todo el trabajo.- El solo mostro una sonrisa exagerada y algo aterradora y siguió caminando.

Y con eso solo seguimos caminando, adentrándonos a la gran masa de casas en la base. Y yo me quede confundido, preguntándome qué clase de relación tenían la mujer y el robot.

Caminamos hasta lo que se podría considerar las afueras del pueblo, dentro de las murallas verdes que recubren la ciudad, y lejos del centro. La casa está pegada a varias de las otras, construida arriba de otras dos chozas de madera y metal retorcido, y con muchas de esas casas detrás. Es extraña, alejada y cerca a la vez.

-¿Es aquí?-

-Lo último que descubrí fue que esta era la casa donde se estaba hospedando. Algunas personas lo vieron venir aquí muy de vez en cuando, cada vez que volvía a la ciudad de algún trabajo-

-¿Y cómo sabes que es aquí?- Nick miro a Jonathan.

-Porque las dos personas que me lo dijeron desaparecieron al día siguiente- Jonathan giro y miro la casa. Siguió adelante y continúo el camino, sin dejar de cargar a la reportera. Pero en el momento en que estuvo a menos de un metro de la entrada la dejo apoyada en su pierna sana y sujetándose de una de las paredes. El robot solo la miraba.

-Deberíamos haberla dejado en la clínica, o darle algo para la pierna- El solo giro y miro al robot, luego se dio vuelta a mí.

-Dale un stimpak- Y con eso saque el ultimo que me quedaba en los bolsillos.

-¿Todo este tiempo podrían haberme dado un stimpak?-

-No había tiempo que perder, pero ahora tengo que esperar y pensar…- Tras eso solo reviso el picaporte. Luego miro la puerta, ensimismado.

Mientras hacía eso, yo sacaba la tapa del stimpak y comenzaba a retirar el vendaje, pero el miedo a la persona que podía o no estar detrás de esa puerta permanecía en mi nuca.

-¿Qué pasa si el inquilino aún está aquí?-

-Ya habría salido a recibirnos. Dudo que este aquí.- El hecho de que fuera Jonathan el que lo decía me traía aún más dudas.

-¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?- Él se puso en cuclillas y miro la cerradura.

-Porque no sé dónde está y esta es la mejor pista que tengo- Y luego miro a Nick.- Puedes abrirlo-

-Enseguida lo averiguare. Tendré que forzar la puerta-

-Cierto…- Dijo Piper con cuidado- …dudo que el alcalde nos de la llave de una casa para una investigación de alguien desaparecido fuera de la ciudad-

Y el robot comenzó a tantear la cerradura con uno de sus dedos de alambre y lo que parecía ser un pin de cabello. Inyecte el gel en la pierna de la chica, y solo permanecí atento a el sonido de la cerradura.

-Muy buena cerradura, ¿tienes algo que ocultar Kellog?- Calculo que se lo pregunta a si mismo, porque nadie parece interesado en responder una pregunta tan tonta. Pero parecía haber causado una respuesta en Jonathan.

-Espero que si- Pero entre más tiempo pasaba más parecía que Jonathan se impacientaba, iba de un lado a otro tras solo unos cuantos segundos de espera y no parecía estar dispuesto a seguir parado sin hacer nada.

-Demonios, no consigo mover los pernos en el orden correcto- Eso pareció haber sido lo último que Jonathan necesitaba.

-Muévete- Y sin ver lo que iba a hacer pude imaginarlo.

-Espera, espera, espera…- Corrí y me pare frente a Jonathan, tratando de evitar que pateara la puerta abajo, lo que veía como una invitación a que todos los guardias de la ciudad nos arrestaran.- Si tiras la puerta, lo único que conseguirás es que nos arresten-

-No pienso esperar más-

"Pero yo tampoco quiero acabar en la cárcel"

-Déjame intentarlo, si no lo logro puedes tirar la puerta- El solo se alejó de la puerta y me dejo hacerlo, sin cambiar de cara. Creo que el estar tan cerca lo está poniendo nervioso, o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente me puse manos a la obra y comencé a forzar la cerradura, y lo primero que note fue que el robot tenía razón, esta cerradura era de las buenas. Los pernos no solo están más separados de lo normal, también son más finos que los tradicionales, lo cual vuelve la tarea de encontrarlos y moverlos mucho más difícil.

Respire hondo y comencé la ardua tarea de encontrar y mover cada uno de los pernos con toda la velocidad que pude, usando cada truco que mi padre me enseño.

"Manos firmes y oídos atentos, eso es lo que necesitaras" Me pareció raro ya que no pienso en mi padre tan seguido, rara vez de hecho, y menos del tiempo que pase con él. Lo conocí poco, y los pocos recuerdos con el son vagos y nublosos. El pasó más tiempo enseñándome cosas que apenas lo conocí como una persona, más una persona. Todo lo que me queda de él son algunos consejos, algunos momentos y un rostro. Pero nada más, y menos recuerdo de mi madre, de la cual ni siquiera conozco el nombre, pero sé que él la amaba.

Todo es muy vago, pero de algo sirve.

En solo dos minutos conseguí abrir la puerta.

-Tadaaa- Dije celebrando, aunque nadie dijo nada. Solo caminaron dentro de la casa, la cual me dio la impresión que pensé que me daría.

El interior era sencillo, con un salón comedor cocina, y una habitación en un segundo piso que podía verse desde la entrada. Una televisión, un refrigerador, una mesa con sillas y varios libros y revistas en una biblioteca. Dentro de todo, nada muy diferente de lo que muchas personas en la ciudad deben tener.

-Esperaba más armas- Dijo Piper, que ya podía caminar.

-Deben estar ocultas. Kellogg es un hombre inteligente, no dejaría nada a la suerte.- El robot tenía un punto. Cada historia que oía de ese hombre era más increíble que la anterior, lo ponían como un hombre tranquilo y callado, con paciencia, pero con rápidos reflejos…

-Él se mueve en pequeñas unidades, y esta debe ser solo su punto de contacto en la ciudad. Dudo que todo su equipo y armamento este aquí- Agrego Jonathan.

-Tendremos que distribuirnos y buscar algo que pueda darnos respuestas: un sótano, un piso falso, lo que sea- Tras decir esto Jonathan busco a lo largo de la casa, seguido del robot y los demás. Pero mientras que Jonathan y Jenny buscaban alrededor, dando vuelta cada cajón y mueble de la casa, el robot permanecía parado en el medio de la habitación, mirando todo alrededor suyo.

Entre en la casa y no vi nada que pudiera ser sospechoso, pero algo había en la habitación, algo en la forma en que estaba construida, algo en las paredes que me sacaba de mi confort, algo que me parecía raro.

-Hay algo raro aquí, algo que no cuadra…-

-Con las paredes- Las palabras del robo me sorprendieron- Estaba pensando lo mismo, como si hubiera algo raro en estas…- El robot camino hacia una pequeña mesa y se sentó en esta…- Ah, Kellogg, supuse que esconderías tus juguetes mejor que esto…- Luego, con un movimiento elegante y grácil volvió a su espalda y presiono algo en la parte baja de la mesa detrás de él. Sonó un _click_ y el sonido casi imperceptible de maquinaria que movió la pared y despejo una evidente puerta secreta.

Dentro estaba lo que esperaba. Una habitación con docenas de armas en las paredes, cajas y cajas de munición de madera y metal, y suministros médicos y alimenticios de todo tipo. También habían armas laser, con los cartuchos cilíndricos de las células de micro fusión. En el medio de la habitación rodeada de armas había una mesa pequeña y una silla mirando en dirección a la pared-puerta, en la mesa había una radio, una botella de lo que parecía ser tequila y unos cigarrillos.

Jonathan fue el primero en entrar y comenzó a revisar la mesa, luego fue a algunas de las cajas.

-Dudo que haya dejado una carta diciendo a donde iba, pero es claro que tenía prisa sí estuvo dispuesto a dejar todo esto-

-Increíble- Piper estaba saltando adentro de la habitación cuando vio la habitación.- Aquí hay suficientes armas para armar a un ejército-

-Creo que ahora sabemos donde guardaba el alcalde sus armas-

-Puede ser, no hay forma de que McDonough no supiera de esto-

-Nada- Dijo Jonathan tirando un rifle en perfectas condiciones al piso.- Aquí no hay nada-

-Nada…- Ahora era Jenny la que hablaba- Solo el equivalente a unos tres mil caps solo en munición y explosivos- Note el sarcasmo, pero creo que el no.

-Mi hijo, no hay ninguna pista sobre donde esta- El robot entro en la habitación y miro la mesa.

-Hmm- Y entonces tomo algo de la mesa, mientras yo tomaba uno de los fusiles de asalto, grande y pesado, con muchas mejoras, mira nocturna, cámara extendida y un ampliador en la boca. Estas cosas eran geniales, y por lo que podía juzgar, nuevas.- Esto podría ser una pista…- El robot uso su mano con piel para levantar lo que parecía un cigarrillo a medio fumar en el piso.- Estaba debajo de la silla, sospecho que no lo vio cuando limpio el lugar.-

-¿Cómo es eso una pista?-

-Todo es una pista si consigue encajarlo… por ejemplo, en el camino aquí, Piper menciono que tenían a un perro. Si está entrenado podría seguir el olor del cigarrillo hasta Kellogg, o si pudiéramos averiguar de dónde proviene podríamos comenzar a anotar lugares que podrían guiarnos…-

Supongo que Jonathan y yo fuimos los únicos que pudimos asociar lo que dijo con lo que dijo la anciana en Sanctuary, y fue por eso que Jonathan salió corriendo al vehículo a buscar a ese perro suyo que ella le dijo que trajera.


	8. Defendiendo el fuerte

_**Vaquero.**_

" _¿Estas bien? Estas llorando."_

"…"

" _¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?"_

"…"

" _Supongo que no hablas"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar sentada a mi lado?"_

" _Entonces si puedes hablar"_

" _Si, y eso no responde mi pregunta"_

" _Pensé que querrías alguien con quien hablar"_

" _No me gusta hablar con gente"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Hace que me duela la cabeza"_

" _Deberías ponerle hielo"_

"…"

" _Ellos te dejarían de molestar si dejaras de actuar tan raro"_

" _Y a ti si no fueras tan gorda, pero no te veo haciendo nada al respecto"_

"…"

" _Porque lloras"_

" _¿Por qué? Porque me dijiste algo horrible"_

" _Si no te gusta ser gorda, deja de serlo, nadie te lo impide."_

"…"

" _Me voy"_

" _Adios"_

"…"

" _Toma"_

" _No me gusta la Nuka-Cola Cherry, o la Nuka-cola en general. Leí en una revista que le ponen isotopos radiactivos"_

" _Solo tómala, esta fría, y será buena para el ojo"_

" _Ahora te debo un regalo"_

" _Está bien, no quiero un regalo…"_

" _Mi padre me dijo siempre que si alguien te hace un regalo tienes que dar un regalo"_

" _Entonces… mmmm… aceptare un cumplido"_

"…"

"… _Me gusta tu cabello"_

" _Wow, puedes ser amable"_

" _Ya no te debo nada"_

" _Pero hablaste"_

" _Si, lo hice."_

" _Dicen que eres muy inteligente, ¿Es cierto?"_

" _Tengo buena memoria"_

" _Aja, entonces tu recuerdas de qué color era el pañuelo que tenía el sr. Galigan cuando se sonó la nariz en clase."_

" _Beige"_

"…"

" _Ok, no recuerdo de qué color era, así que te tomare la palabra."_

 _ **Vaquero**_

Se fueron hace varias horas, y la gente por fin se calmó, si bien no del todo.

Todos tuvimos que ver cómo la maravilla del pasado se encendía, rugía con un ensordecedor rugido, y se disparaba a gran velocidad. Con todas las personas adentro gritando por lo que solo podía decir, pánico al repentino movimiento.

Marcy, Jenny y Tim tuvieron que ir con él y acompañarlo por varias razones y excusas, pero tras mi conversación con el antes del viaje al tiradero de partes, puedo decir la principal razón: necesita un seguro para que nos comportemos, para que no intentemos tomar nada de aquí.

Si intentamos algo contra él, ya sea yo, Sturges o el hermano de Jenny, las matará a ambas. Al menos se que eso piensa Kant, ya que fue bastante enérgico al dar razones y excusas por las que el insistió en que ella no podía acompañarlo. Siguiéndolo a todos lados como un perro hambriento, dando escusa tras escusa sobre porque su hermana no podía viajar con él.

Pero fallo, y ella tuvo que ir. Sé que él podría haber puesto una situación más dura, y haberse negado enteramente, pero sé que él es más listo que eso. Así que se limitó a pedirle que no la pusiera en una situación peligrosa.

-Su trabajo desde un comienzo será proteger el vehículo, no le pediré nada mas.- Al menos eso fue una seguridad que lo relajo.

Pero esa seguridad lo empujo a as, a ser aún más servicial con Codsworth, para que de alguna forma este se lo reporte a su dueño.

Lo cual significa que está trabajando como un brahamin de carga por una persona que podría matar a su hermana. Yo lo miraba, moviendo árboles caídos en el camino, limpiando de basura las casas y separando lo que sirve de lo que queda de las casas y lo que no, y no podía evitar sentir algo de pena. Creo que el busca, igual que nosotros, tener un lugar en Sanctuary, un hogar, así que trabaja duro para conseguirlo, aun cuando no sabe que esperar de alguien como Jonathan.

Es algo admirable.

Camine tranquilamente hasta una de las plantaciones que pase toda la mañana ayudando a preparar, más que nada por el hecho de que necesitaba algo para hacer, mientras veía a los robots limpiando lo que parecía ser una de esas antiguas plazas donde artefactos y construcciones de metal y madera se erigía.

Nunca entendí que eran, pero en mi niñez me gustaba jugar en esos aparatos.

Al otro lado de esta, pude ver a Sturges.

El también trabajo duro para reparar todo lo que se le pidió reparar junto a los robots, pero el parecía más satisfecho que los demás. Se nota por la felicidad con la que relata cada segundo de la construcción y cada detalle de la máquina en sí. En especial sobre el vehículo.

Sobre el motor del vehículo a base de fusión nuclear, que requiere una descarga de energía de un gigawatt de energía para que encienda, y que usa para alcanzar eso una batería de células de función con cincuenta cargas, hasta el sistema hidráulico, que fue reparado de cero con piezas de quince vehículos diferentes en Sanctuary. El me hablo de toda parte del proceso de reconstrucción en el que el estuvo involucrado.

Incluso a mí me impresionó la velocidad que me describió Codsworth.

Según el, comenzó a desarmar el vehículo poco después de que salimos a Albernathy con ayuda de los otros dos, en las cinco horas que nos tomó solucionar ese problema bajaron toda la forma externa y, con ayuda de los robots adicionales, bajar y reconstruir el resto.

Para cuándo nos levantamos al día siguiente ya habían rearmado lo que había y descubierto lo que faltaba. Después, mientras Johnatan y los demás iban al tiradero, Codsworth puso a los robots a desarmar los motores de los autos abandonados en las casas y, con piezas que fueron recogiendo, dispersándose en cada casa y yendo y viniendo, pudieron crear un motor de cero. De toda la reconstrucción del motor, lo que más tardó fue la instalación que tuvo que hacer Sturges. Después, cuando llegaron de vuelta del tiradero, los robots reconstruyeron los frenos y el sistema de suspensión en solo tres horas.

No era lindo o prolijo, pero funcionaba, y solo les tomo entre quince y veinte horas. Lo cual es increíble.

Sturges ahora ayudaba al robot a reparar una bomba de agua que los robots habían traído del otro lado del rio. Quería saber qué es, así que me acerque y comencé a preguntarles.

Ambos estaban arreglando y reparando el interior de una caja de metal, que parecía también sacar unos tubos de metal. De ambos extremos. Una bomba de agua.

-El agua del río y lago está relativamente menos irradiado que la mayoría del agua dulce, usaremos filtros de arena, carbón y plomo para filtrarla y que se vuelva limpia de impurezas- Dijo el robot mientras esté y Sturges trabajaban.

-Pero seguirá irradiada- Lo cual significa, que seguirá lastimando lenta y pacientemente a todo aquel que la beba. Como beber de un charco.

-Es cierto, pero el nivel de rads de esta agua es de solo de 0.3 rads. Eso es sólo treinta dosis de radiación por cada cien gramos cúbicos de agua, y eso es registrado como una dosis tolerable para el cuerpo humano. En especial para ustedes, que han desarrollado cierta tolerancia a la radiación residual en la atmósfera-

Tendré que tomarle la palabra, no se absolutamente nada de radicación aparte del hecho de que tiene que ser evitada. Pero algo en lo que me dijo me género una duda.

-¿Jonathan tendrá problemas? La gente de los Vaults nunca tuvieron tiempo de desarrollar resistencia a la radiación- He conocido a pocas personas que vinieran de los Vaults, pero el rasgo común es la pérdida de cabello por radiación y la constante enfermedad por enfermedades.

El robot permaneció callado por un segundo.

-Está bien. El señor Jonathan tiene una bomba de posó con tubería reforzada en plomo en su casa. Y aun así, el ionizador del sótano puede purificar hasta doscientos cincuenta rads del agua potable- Eso me dejó sorprendido y feliz, pero también me dio a entender algo que creo que ya sospechaba.

-Eso suena increíble. ¿Habría posibilidad de que nosotros bebamos de ese ionizador también?-

-Me temo que no- Silencio.

-¿Alguna razón?-

-Muchas, seria impráctico y requeriría mantener la bomba en constante funcionamiento y las baterías del sótano no pueden sostener ese gasto por el momento. Así que hasta que el amo Jonathan construya una fuente de energía, me temo que no podremos usarla para más que mantener el nivel de agua pura y potable en la reserva de la casa.-

-¿Y cuándo planea hacerlo?- El robot, nuevamente, se tomó un momento para responder.

-El generador tiene alta prioridad, pero el ionizador es de baja prioridad, pero me aseguraré de que no olvide, además de agregar un ionizador en esta máquina.- Y con eso termino de hablarme y volvió al trabajo.

Debo decir que aprendí algo en las cinco horas que estuve lejos de Jonathan: Todo lo que le falta a él en amabilidad, la tiene el robot.

Mientras que él es conciso y, en cierta forma, rudo e insensible en su expresión y su voz, el robot habla con amabilidad y sus respuestas son elaboradas y gentiles. Pero también es reservado, y si bien es mejor hablado, es igual de evasivo que su dueño.

Decidí dejarlo, tengo otras cosas para hacer. Lo principal es darme una idea de que hacer mientras estoy aquí, lo cual se volvió ponerme a usar la radio que salvamos de la fábrica y dejarle a todos saber que los minutemen siguen existiendo, y que podemos hacer algo para hacer un mejor Commonwealth.

Mientras me alejaba hacia la calle para ir a la casa donde me había instalado con Sturges, y donde la radio está, pude ver a mí alrededor y apreciar nuevamente el trabajo de los incansables trabajadores.

Tras haber limpiado la plaza, los robots pasaron a despejar de árboles casi toda la isla. Codsworth, me informa que Jonathan planea construir una gran plantación manejada exclusivamente por los Mr. Handy, lo cual me resulta increíblemente, por el prospecto de tener una gran fuente de comida, pero preocupado al preguntarme si ese hombre planeaba dejarnos vivir de esta.

Con una plantación y una fuerte defensa él se asegurara una posición privilegiada en el Commonwealth, mientras que su lejanía la volvería relativamente aislada de los problemas del resto.

Sería el lugar ideal para un santuario donde la gente podría vivir en paz. Además de tener cercanía a tres importantes asentamientos al este y oeste, y otros más lejanos al sur y norte. Además, al igual que Salem, Sanctuary puede servir como un punto importante en la frontera del Commonwealth, lo cual la volvería un lugar ideal para las caravanas que vienen de asentamientos fuera del Commonwealth.

Sturges apareció detrás de mí y me sobresalté al verlo, sus manos sucias por el trabajo, pero con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Había pasado todo el día haciendo lo que hacía mejor: trabajando y socializando con todos en la isla, en especial con Kant y Codsworth.

-El tipo no pierde tiempo, eso es seguro.- Dijo mientras miraba junto a mí a los robots, yendo y viniendo con una inamovible perseverancia que solo un robot podía seguir.

Yo continuaba con mi propio análisis de la situación.

-La tierra del Commonwealth en la que se puede cultivar es reducida en cantidad y calidad, y solo un par de lugares son propicios para plantar más de tres cultivos. Hay un total de entre veinte y treinta granjas en las afueras de las ruinas, y las personas que viven en las grandes ciudades dependen de ellos para sobrevivir.-

-¿A qué viene eso?- Me dijo aun cuando creó que ve que solo digo lo que pienso.

-Significa que el comercio de comida es un negocio cerrado, y forzando a la gente a dedicarse a lo que puedan para poder conseguir la próxima comida. Después de cultivar, las maneras más seguras de tener comida es la cría de animales, brahamin y pollo calvo en su mayoría, y cazando.-

-Cierto, y si él puede incorporarse a este círculo…-

-No creo que ese sea su plan, puede ser que use la comida que consiga de los robots y de nosotros para mover a más gente a trabajar para el.- Por fin Sturges parecía entender a donde iba.

-¿Crees que eso será un problema?- No lo sé, ya no sé qué pensar de él. Por un lado mató a Jared y a otros muchos sólo para conseguir información, mostrando poco o ningún remordimiento, pero por otro el cumplió su promesa de ayudar a la gente de Albernathy y les dio la protección que necesitaban.

"A cambio de un pago mensual"

-El espera algo a cambio de cada servicio, lo cual significa que cualquier pedido de ayuda a él vendrá con la demanda de un pago.-

-No es un problema en sí. No se puede esperar altruismo a cambio de nada.- Sturges sonaba calmado y optimista, pero yo podía ver algo en la personalidad de ese hombre.

-Tal vez, pero ese hombre no negocia, y es fríamente calculado en cuanto a lo que dice y hace.- Tal vez sin que él mismo se dé cuenta. -Le rogué que no llevara a Jun a ese lugar, y no escucho, luego convenció a Marcy y Sahara para que lo acompañe-

-Algunas personas dirían que el saber convencer a la gente lo volvería un buen líder.-

-Él no tiene carisma o tacto, solo una forma brutalmente directa de hablar y esa monstruosa habilidad que lo vuelve casi súper humano.-

A eso Sturges río.

-Wow, ahora empiezas a sonar como Marcy. En cualquier caso, es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra. Y si jugamos nuestras cartas bien, nos dejara quedarnos.- Y con eso, Sturges se fue hacia la casa donde él vivía.

"Si es que está de nuestro lado."

Mire el horizonte un segundo, el sol estaba ligeramente al este, por lo que supe que había pasado el medio día, algo de comida se había distribuido pero solo lo suficiente para durar hasta la cena, la cual era a las siete según los robots. El cielo hoy estaba hermoso, claro y despejado con solo una minúscula capa de gris en el cielo, y nada de verde. No habría tormentas por un tiempo, y con algo de suerte tendremos una temporada sin tormentas brillantes.

Pero este cielo hermoso chocaba con un aire frio con mucho movimiento, pronto llegaría el invierno, y necesitaremos prepararnos. Aun pensando en eso, mi mente encontró la forma de desviarse a otras ideas y preocupaciones, entre ella la más importante para mí.

Los minutemen y este hombre.

Si los minutemen quieren regresar, no puede ser con gente como el. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más me preguntaba cómo iba a reconstruir algo que pocos estaban dispuestos a recordar, como podía devolver la esperanza y el futuro.

Me senté en uno de los esqueletos de auto que aún había en la calle, pensando en cual debería ser mi futura decisión. ¿Debería quedarme? Aquí estás personas tienen un oportunidad de tener una vida, él se asegurará de protegerlos, siempre y cuando ellos les paguen, pero eso no es una certeza. ¿Y si me voy? Debe de haber algunos minutemen supervivientes en el este, allí estaba nuestro puesto de avanzada en Salem, si consigo llegar y aún hay al menos una persona dispuesta a hacer lo correcto, entonces podremos reconstruir.

Pero entre más lo pensaba, más me aterraba. ¿Yo? ¿Liderar la milicia del Commonwealth? No, no estoy capacitado para tal tarea, solo soy un soldado, toda mi vida he seguido órdenes. Aun cuando tenía subordinados, yo solo hacia lo que los tenientes y comandantes me decían, incluso ellos hacían lo que les decía el general.

No, tengo que buscar a alguno de los otros comandantes y tratar de conseguir que acepten volverse el general de los minutemen. ¿Pero cómo?

Mire al pueblo, el viento frío me recorría la cara mientras miraba a los robots yendo y viniendo. Jun debía estar trabajando en el huerto que Marcy había empezado, de donde ellos conseguirían sustento, Kant se movía de una casa a otra con grandes láminas de metal que provenían de la fundidora y los moldes de ese hombre, trabajando todo el tiempo.

En solo una noche transformaron cincuenta kilos de metal chatarra en metal útil. Con esos moldes podrían producir herramientas a montones, podrían proveer a cada pueblo con suficientes tuercas, clavos y demás para siempre. Esa tecnología ayudaría a muchas personas, podría incluso reconstruir las ruinas.

Pero él se negara a compartirla.

¿Por qué? no sé, pero creo que es naturalmente desconfiado, y lo que es peor, creo que no le importa la gente. Si tan solo supiera que tipo de reacción esperar de él.

No creo que sea un demente, pero estoy seguro de que no es cuerdo tampoco. Todo en su forma de actuar, distante, agresiva y directa, me generaba la impresión de que el no solo no toleraba las distracciones y la necesidad de sutileza, sino que estaba más que dispuesto a asesinar a la gente por cualquier mínima ofensa. Lo cual me daba una muy mala impresión, en especial al recordar que nadie que hubiera visto lo que hizo en la fábrica, excepto por Tim, lo había acompañado. Lo cual significa que si Marcy o Jenny lo trataban de detener o desviar, el haría algo directo y agresivo. Puede que incluso letal.

-Preston- Al levantar la mirada puede ver a todos los robots moviéndose frenéticamente, yendo de un lado al otro, mientras podía ver a Kant y Sturges moviéndose al sur, hacia los juegos infantiles. Codsworth venía hacia mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo noticias malas y muy malas…- Pero no me dejó elegir- Las malas es que el amo Jonathan ha encontrado una nueva pista en la ciudad, y le tomara mucho más tiempo llegar…- Eso no es tan malo, Jun me confío que no está en peligro de muerte, así que no importa si no llegan pronto.-…las muy mala es que los sensores infrarrojos de la casa detectan una gran cantidad de personas acercándose-

…

Eso es malo.

-¿Cuantos?-

-El sonar térmico lleva treinta años en desuso, no es muy certero, y se mueven en un grupo muy compacto, pero deben ser entre veinte y veinticinco, si mis cálculos son correctos. Se acercan bordeando el río, y estarán aquí en cinco minutos.- Eso es muy poco tiempo.

-Kant y Sturges deben posicionarse en una posición alta, yo tomaré la base-

-Mis compañeros están en el puente, listos para defender nuestros hogar- Y con eso se fue, corrí hacia el parque donde estaban los juegos, y allí encontré a Sturges, detrás de una valla de madera, sosteniendo un rifle de caza.

-Esta arma sería mejor en territorio elevado.-

-Lo último que necesito es caerme y romperme el cuello.-

Mire arriba y vi a Kant en lo alto de una de las casas, otro rifle, este de asalto, en mano. Al menos el los va a ver desde más lejos.

Me coloque detrás de un paredón cubierto de vainas muertas y espere vigilante, ante cualquier movimiento. Los árboles se movían poco, pero un instante detrás de varias filas de árboles al otro lado del río. Tras varios segundos empezaron a aparecer formas, humanas y de tamaño normal, lo cual significa que no son ni ghouls ni mutantes.

Por casi un minuto solo pude esperar, hasta que pude distinguirlos.

Era gente, pero por cómo iban vestidos no parecían ni saqueadores, ni Astilleros. Parecían gente, mucha gente. Así que decidí tomar la oportunidad, o el riesgo.

-Alto- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que no me dispararan. Cuando nadie lo hizo, inhale fuerte, y me aleje de mi cubierta. Al salir vi mejor lo que tenía en frente, a mas de veinte metros de distancia, Una multitud de gente. Pero todas estas personas se veian cansadas y sin nadas, todos cargaban o una mochila, o una de esas bolsas de basura de antes de la guerra.

Nadie parecía llevar armas, y mi grito, más que alertarlos, los puso en pánico. Retrocedieron aceleradamente, poniéndose detrás, sin éxito, del único de ellos armados. Un hombre con una prominente barba, ropas desgastada, conformada de un pantalón de tela dura, posiblemente cuero o uno de esos jeans, una camisa a cuadros marrón con una bandana en el cuello y una gorra en la cabeza. Lleva, hasta donde puedo ver, tres armas: una escopeta y una ballesta, ambas colgadas en su espalda, y un rifle en sus manos.

Este hombre continuó caminando, sin miedo aparente al hecho de que Kant y Sturges comenzaban a apuntarle solo a el, hasta llegar al borde del río.

-Mi nombre es Héctor, ¿Está el robot Codsworth ahí?-

…

" ¿Conoce a Codsworth?"

Espere un segundo, tratando de pensar si realmente era posible, cuando Codsworth apareció. Parecía tomarse unos segundos, como si analizará la situación.

-¿Lo conoces?- Codsworth se volvió a mi.

-Solo su voz, no e visto su rostro jamás- Con eso, el robot se acercó al borde de la isla y hablo.

-¿Tu eres Héctor? El joven que vivió en el pueblo hacia una semana?-

-Y tú eres el robot que no quiso abrirme la puerta-

-¿Quién es esa gente?- Pregunte tranquilamente, no queriendo alterar la situación en lo ams minimo.

-Supervivientes, necesitan ayuda. Y ustedes también.- Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre continuó- Una horda de mutantes vendrá en cualquier momento-

Y con eso bastó para moverme en acción.

-Hay un puente a cien metros al oeste, crucen y hablaremos de esto.-

Pude ver al hombre asentir y se volvió a la gente detrás de él. Yo me dí la vuelta y me dirigí al puente, con toda la intención de recibir a estas personas. Pero también tenía que hablar con Sturges y Kant.

Sturges estaba saliendo de su cobertura mientras Kant solo bajaba del techo.

-Necesitamos prepararnos, si lo que dicen es cierto hay que montar una defensa…- Pero el solo me miraba.

-Preston, el robot guardo bajo llave todas las armas, y dudo que las saque…- La voz de Kant interrumpió a Sturges, y sonaba molesta.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- La manera en que caminaba a mí se mostraba agresiva.

-Estoy ayudando a esta gente…-

-No se té ocurrió por un momento que no sabemos quiénes son estas personas, o que podrían ser saqueadores que buscan robarnos.- Se de dónde viene esto. Cualquier posible razón que Jonathan tuviera para enojarse, era una posibilidad de que su hermana saliera lastimada.

-Tú tienes la mira en ese rifle, debiste haber visto que no son una amenaza…-

-Que alguien no tenga un arma no lo hace inofensivo-

-Escuchen- Sturges intervino- Una amenaza o no, coincido en que hay que mantenerlos vigilados…-

-El señor Sturges tiene razón- Codsworth apareció flotando de detrás mío- Los otros robots lo mantendrán vigilados y confinados en un solo lugar, al menos hasta que podamos averiguar quiénes son y de dónde vienen- Eso pareció calmarlo, y yo puedo aceptar esa condición…

-…mientras no los lastimes.- Dije calmadamente. El robot se retiro, pero no Kant., Que seguía frente a mí, mirando al robot irse, luego nos dedicó una mirada. Una mirada con cierta agresividad, pero que no parecía desafiante. Tras eso se fue, y yo solo doy vuelta en dirección opuesta, hacia el puente con Sturges a mi lado.

-Creo que no le agradas-

Al otro lado del puente de entrada a la isla, las veinticinco personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, estaban todos arrinconados, rodeados por ocho mr. handy de Jonathan, la gran mayoría parecía preocupados, pero no asustados o enojados.

Codsworth hablaba con este tal Héctor, pero no parecía una conversación muy cordial.

-Un gusto conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Debo suponer que la descendencia de tu amo llegó a casa si estás afuera, ¿verdad?- El robot parecía dudar, pero yo estaba confundido.

"¿Descendencia?"

-No, fue mi amo el que regreso- El hombre arqueó una ceja.

-Ya veo- Pero pronto giro a mí. -Estas personas necesitan ayuda.-

-Claro, pero primero ¿quisiera saber quién eres? ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?- El hombre giro a ver a las personas que poco comenzaban a relajarse.

-Yo soy Thomas, sin apellido, soy un cazador que vivía en un búnker bajo una de las casas de este lugar. Cazaba lo que podía y se lo vendía a los pueblos por algo de verdura y caps. Y estas personas son mis clientes- La forma en como lo dijo me dio un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién está gente?-

-Son granjeros de Tenpines Bluff y su puesto al norte Zimonja. O debería decir, los supervivientes.- Tenpines. Mucha gente vivía allí, al menos doscientas personas, Zimonja surgió un kilómetro al norte, cuando unas quince parejas decidieron mudarse un poco al norte y empezar una nueva vida en unas construcciones abandonadas con tierras fértiles y caza abundante.

-Y los mutantes lo destruyeron-

-Todo, según los supervivientes llegaron del norte, sin que les llegará ninguna advertencia del norte. Debieron atacar Zimonja por la noche, y luego Tenpines por la mañana-

Lo cual significa que podrían decidir venir en cualquier momento. Mi mente comenzó a girar, tratando de pensar en que hacer, pero no podía. La última vez que estuve en Tenpines y Zimonja eran pueblos grandes, el primero más que el segundo, y si ninguno de los asentamientos pudo detener la horda de mutantes, nosotros no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad.

Ni siquiera con Jonathan aquí.

-Bueno, no hay que preocuparse ahora. Tenemos que darles a estas personas algo de comer y…-

-Disculpe señor Preston, pero debería decirle que he contactado al señor Jonathan hace unos segundos, y lo he puesto al tanto de la situación-

Esa es una de las cosas que esperaba que no hiciera, no creo que lo deje quedarse.

-…el enfatizó que tendremos que censar a todos los sobrevivientes antes de decidir si desean quedarse.- Eso me tomo por sorpresa. Después de como nos trató a nosotros, esperaba una actitud más despectiva. Pero no quise darme falsas esperanzas, así que trate de comprender mejor que quería decir con censar.

-Y este censo. ¿En que consistiría?-

-Cada persona tendrá que dar su nombre, edad y previa ocupación. Y dependiendo de lo que respondan, podremos saber si pueden quedarse-

-¿Y si no pueden?- El robot permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-Esto lo decidirá el amo Jonathan cuando regrese- No los dejarán quedarse, pero en el momento no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Bueno, pero tenemos que mover a la gente para una mejor defensa. Podemos realizar este censo cuando sepamos que no llegara una horda de mutantes a matarnos-

-Me parece bien- Y con eso el robot se retiró y volvió hacia los robots, aun rodeándola, y pronto se dispersaron. Yo, por mi parte, decidí ir a la gente y tratar de calmarlos.

-No se preocupen, esos robots nos defenderán. Pero tenemos que prepararnos, ¿Alguien aquí tiene experiencia en combate?-

Todas las personas dudaron un segundo, pero pronto todos giraron a ver a un hombre, su ropa parecía la de un minutemen, aunque no llevaba el rifle o el sombrero reglamentario.

-Jeff Herin, minutemen voluntario- Voluntario, significa que le dieron el entrenamiento mínimo para defender su pueblo, sin ninguna presión para conocer la línea de mando, o a ayudar a los minutemen fuera de su pueblo.

-¿Donde está tu rifle?-

-Lo perdí durante el ataque, tenía que elegir entre recuperarlo o a mi familia. Elegí lo correcto.- Su forma de hablar me da a entender que el no respeta, o conoce, las reglas de mando. Pero en este momento no importa.

-De acuerdo, tendremos que prepararnos.- Pero Jeff reaccionó mal a ese simple comentario.

-¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué? Nadie se quedará aquí, debemos seguir huyendo hasta Albernathy-

-Albernathy fue tomada por saqueadores, dudo que tengamos ayuda de ellos- Lo que dijo Hector pareció sorprender y aterrorizar a Jeff.

-Entonces no hay…-

-¿Cuantos mutantes había? Y necesito que seas tan específico como puedas-

-Yo solo vi seis, pero durante el viaje todos llegamos a la conclusión que debían de ser al menos veinte o treinta.- Eso es malo.

-Pero solo vimos a algunos con armas pesadas, los otros parecían usar garrotes y armas de menor calibre- Estoy seguro que la mujer que lo dijo lo hizo para levantar el espíritu, pero aún con eso ellos serían difíciles.

-El pueblo de Albernathy es libre, los saqueadores fueron exterminados por nosotros. Más aún ellos poseen un Vigia reconfigurado protegiéndolos.- El rostro de todas esas personas se iluminó por un momento, lo cual hizo más difícil destruir sus esperanzas.- Pero dudo que aun así podamos detenerlos. Ese pueblo fue construido en una planicie, y si bien veríamos llegar a los mutantes en el momento, no tendríamos las defensas suficientes para defender el pueblo, aún con un Vigia...- Entre más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba. El pueblo había caído bajo los saqueadores fácilmente, y estos no tenían armamento pesado. Aún con ese robot, dos misiles podrían dejarlo fuera de servicio, y el resto iría a nosotros. Pero en Sanctuary-…pero aquí tendríamos una oportunidad, aquí ellos tendrían que bordear la isla y entrar bajo fuego enemigo, y al otro lado habrá minas que pondremos para dificultarle al acercarse. Aquí tendremos una oportunidad de defendernos. Tenemos un rifle de alto calibre, una ametralladora pesada y un rifle láser. Y conseguiré más.- La gente estaba mirándome, todos juntos sus ojos en mí.

-Podemos luchar, pero necesitaremos ayuda…- Y me volví a Codsworth, que se había colocado detrás de mí- ¿Puedes comunicarte con Albernathy de alguna forma?- El robot se mantuvo callado un segundo.

-No, lo siento, pero mi programa no incluye nada que me permita enviarles un mensaje-

-Entonces habrá que enviar a alguien a que les avisé a la gente allá que necesitamos el robot-

-Me corrijo- Dijo Codsworth.- No puedo comunicarme con la gente del pueblo, pero si lo que necesitas es que venga aquí puedo hacerlo volver con la computadora del amo Jonathan-

No sabía que decir a eso.

-Está bien, encárgate de que llegue aquí. Yo conseguiré los rifles.- Eso causo miradas en mi dirección.

-¿Tienes más mosquetes?-

-No, pero se dé un alijo donde hay al menos otros seis rifles estándar de los minutemen escondidos. Necesito algún voluntario que me acompañe a mí y a Jeff-

Nadie parecía emocionado por querer venir, pero necesito al menos tres personas, así que tendré que hacer lo mejor de mí para convencer a alguien para que viniera con nosotros. Necesitamos armamento laser para derrotar a ese número de mutantes. Tendremos que defendernos, y necesitaremos armas pesadas para defender a esta gente.

-Señor Garvey, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo…-

-Puedes decírmelo después de que regresemos- El robot se mostro algo tomado por sorpresa, pero nada creo que se dio cuenta de que no planeaba registrar nada de lo que decia. Asi que se lo guardo, y yo comencé mi camino.

Hay entre quince y veinte alijos con suministros y armas escondidas por la milicia en las zonas salvajes que rodean los asentamientos y conforma la mayoría del Commonwealth. Para saber dónde están debes tener al menos cinco años en la milicia. Así nos asegurábamos de que los recién llegados no se unieran solo para saquear los alijos.

El alijo que yo, Jeff y, increíblemente, Hector estamos buscando esta en las ruinas de la estación de Bedsfort, a tres kilómetros de Concord. Llegar allí fue un infierno tanto por el número de saqueadores y ladrones que tuvimos que pasar, ignorar o enfrentar, como por el hecho de que alrededor de Concord habían comenzado a aparecer animales carroñeros, perros, cucarachas, moscas y ratas que devoran la carne tanto de los vivos como de los muertos.

Héctor solo decidió venir con nosotros si era un pequeño grupo, de no más de tres personas, ya que él se sentía incómodo en grandes grupos de personas que podrían atraer atención innecesaria.

-Ya es suficiente con que los animales nos podrán oler y atacar, los seres humanos no tienen por qué ver a un grupo grande moverse.-

Pero resulto ser cierto, y su experiencia como cazador en el área limítrofe probó ser muy útil a la hora de evitar posibles depredadores o innecesarios contratiempos. Jeff y yo en comparación éramos sus guardaespaldas, aun cuando era yo el que los guiaba, y le decía a Héctor por dónde ir, él era el que nos decía cuando y como movernos. Y no fue hasta que pasamos treinta minutos caminando así que me di cuenta de que esta era la prueba evidente de que no había nacido para ser un líder.

Y eso me deprimió un poco, aun cuando asumí que lo había superado, aun cuando me dije a mi mismo que nadie lo habría podido hacer mejor, sé que es mentira. Un líder, un verdadero líder, habría podido guiar a todos desde Quincy hasta cualquiera parte mejor que yo.

Ese hombre, Jonathan, él tampoco es un líder, pero tampoco pareciera que quiere serlo, él vive su vida solo y solo interviene en la vida de los demás cuando uno interviene en la vida de él, y a juzgar por lo que oí, ese hombre que busca intervino a lo grande. Mama Murphy me hablo sobre su esposa y su hijo, y si fue el instituto el responsable, algo me dice que nada detendrá a ese hombre.

Pero lo que me extraña y aterra es el hecho de que no parece sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento al matar a otras personas, y no sé si se debe a una completa falta de empatía, o a que se acostumbró a hacerlo.

Supongo que ambas son malas.

Continuamos caminando por unos cuantos kilómetros pero llegamos a una posición elevada junto a una pequeña masa de agua, menos de tres pies de largo, y ocultada detrás de arbustos que usábamos para no ser vistos. Permanecimos allí hasta que pude usar la mira de mi rifle para tener una mejor vista de la estación.

Parece ser que esta vacío y no hay nadie, pero también pude ver los rastros de cadáveres de animales, lo cual significa que hay posibles depredadores.

-Ghouls- Dijo Héctor con amplia seriedad mientras veía a través de la mira de su propio rifle.

-¿Dónde?-

-No los veo, pero sé que están allí.- Tras un segundo en silencio en el que trataba de confirmar si lo que decía era verdad, Héctor se colocó en posición de tiro y dio un rápido disparo, cuando volví a mirar por la mira en dirección a la estación pude distinguir que había destruido una ventana. Tras eso, pude ver movimiento dentro de la pequeña estación, y alrededor de esta y, como si emergieran de la nada, al menos una docena de Ghouls se levantaron como si de fantasmas se tratara.

-Esos son muchos ghouls- Jeff parecía asustado, lo cual es una reacción totalmente esperable. Ghouls son los hijos del apocalipsis, las victimas más perjudicadas por la guerra que destruyo el mundo. Sean salvajes o consientes, todos los ghouls sufren más que nadie los resultados de un conflicto que no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros.

-Pero son fáciles de matar. Cada uno se quedara con un lado de la estación: Héctor la derecha, Jeff, tú la izquierda, yo el centro. Los derribaremos a distancia y luego aseguraremos el interior haciendo ruido afuera para que salgan- Los ghouls salvajes perdieron todo instinto de preservación cuando la radiación desfiguro sus rostros y mentes, así que no piensan demasiado como cazar, solo saltan y atacan.

Mi plan fue aceptado por ambos y cada uno se colocó en posición.

-Preparados… listos…AHORA- Y comenzamos.

Cada uno apunto, disparo y volvió a apuntar, y tras los primeros disparos los ghouls comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros, pero al menos por mi parte, aun cuando en ciertos momentos zigzagueaban o saltaban a un lado, sus movimientos eran predecibles. Me tome un momento para apreciar que Héctor se movía con una importante fluidez, de la cual solo alguien que conoce cada parte de su arma puede estarlo.

Me mantuve con cuidado disparando y tratando de darles en la cabeza, lo cual era algo complicado debido a la distancia, pero no podía darme el lujo de dejar que se acercaran demasiado, pero a mi izquierda podía ver como los disparos de Jeff daban más al torso y al piso que a la cabeza de los ghouls.

-Comienza a disparar bien o estaremos en problemas-

-Eso intento- Pero una serie de disparos volaron la cabeza de los tres primeros ghouls, y ya que no fueron laser, debo suponer que fue Héctor el que lo hizo. El pasaba de su campo de tiro asignado a alguno de los nuestros, solo para volver a su campo. Su ayuda fue más para Jeff que para mí, pero aun así, creo que él me ayudó mucho cuando alguna de esas bestias se me acercaba demasiado.

Pero aun con todo su esfuerzo, los errores de Jeff causo que hubieran demasiados momentos en los que pensé que llegarían a estar encima nuestro, y en un instante tuve que sacar el revolver que tome de las armas de Jared y disparar, casi a quemarropa, a un ghoul que se acercó demasiado en el espacio entre Jeff y yo.

El ghoul parecía una mujer, y mucho de su cabello aun permanecía en su cabeza, así que supongo que no lleva siendo un ghoul demasiado. Eso lo hizo más horrible.

Los disparos solo parecían atraer a aun mas ghouls, que pronto superaron mi pronostico anterior, y llegaron a ser casi veinte, antes de que pudiéramos volver a tener un respiro. Cuando acabamos solo quedaban los cadáveres de los ghouls, aun moviéndose o retorciéndose por las heridas mientras gritaban de dolor y supuraban su sangre roja y normal en el piso antes de morir.

"La única evidencia de que alguna vez fueron humanos." Igual que con los mutantes.

Héctor camino a Jeff y lo miro.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir si eres tan malo disparando?- Eso parece haberlo molestado.

-Lo hice lo mejor que pude-

El solo lo miro, pero puedo ver que él no estaba de acuerdo.

-Espero que lo que haya allí valga la pena-

-Sí, supongo que eso esperaría cualquiera. Pero esas armas son lo que necesitamos para poder defender Sanctuary- Ayude a Jeff a recomponerse, y continuamos el camino detrás de Héctor.

La estación es pequeña, con tres habitaciones: Una habitación con restos que me dejaban ver que había habido una oficina, un piso arriba con luces rotas y un almacén de mayor tamaño, con cuatro estanterías de metal llenas de cajas vacías, muchas de las cuales habían sido desplomadas. Aunque parecía que nadie había estado aquí en años, los minutemen se habían vuelto buenos al esconder sus alijos, y se dónde está escondido el de este edificio.

-Esto parece abandonado-

-Los minutemen esconden los alijos en lugares obviamente saqueados, así la gente se esfuerza menos en buscar al pensar que no hay nada-

"Para el alijo de Bedsfort: Diez pasos al frente, tres a la derecha, diez adelante y uno a la izquierda, bajo el ejército"

Se que esas son las instrucciones que me dieron, y son las que seguí. Pero a mi espalda podía oír a Héctor y Jeff hablar.

-¿Todos los minutemen son tan malos disparando como tú?-

-Yo era un voluntario, solo tenía que ayudar a complementar las patrullas de vez en cuando, no era a tiempo completo-

-Eso explica porque él es tan bueno disparando. Aunque me parece raro, pensé que los minutemen se habían disuelto o algo así…-

-Yo oí lo mismo-

Los diez pasos me adentraron en el almacén, justo en el medio donde había un espacio entre las estanterías de metal oxidado. Di los tres pasos a la derecha y continúe…

-¿Entonces no sabes que paso?-

-Solo oí que nadie fue a ayudar a la gente de Quincy, o algo así. Muchos oficiales tenían una mala relación con la gente de Quincy, y otros no querían ayudar a Hollan, por razones personales creo…-

Me tome un momento para mirar atrás, y ver a Jeff. Supongo que esa puede ser una de las razones por las que no vinieron. Yo aprecio a Hollan, y sé que él creía en la causa de los minutemen con todo su corazón, pero él no aceptaba nada que no fuera perfección en el servicio del deber, lo cual no lo hacía muy popular con los comandantes nuevos, y menos con los sargentos.

Pero el hombre era la clase de minutemen que siempre quise ser, la clase de hombre que ayuda a otros, la clase que defiende a los inocentes. Aun cuando perdonaba a las personas equivocadas, yo sé que él era la mejor opción para un general. Pero está muerto, y no voy a dejar que hablen mal de él.

-Él fue un gran hombre, y lo conocí bien, así que te recomiendo que lo dejes ahí-

-Lo siento-

-Entonces, tu estuviste en Quincy- Diez adelante, uno a la izquierda. Y allí estaba, una caja abierta de servicio militar, de las que se usaban para transportar explosivos y armas y que aún pueden ser encontradas a lo largo del Commonwealth.

-Sí, lo estuve- Casi podía oír el suspiro de Jeff al enterarse.

-Eso…debió ser difícil-

-La derrota no es desconocida para mi…- Con algo de esmero retire la caja vacía, y bajo esta podía ver una chapa de acero cubriendo el piso, de un tamaño especifico y que no cubría nada más. La levante y allí estaba lo que buscaba. Una caja de madera, construida bajo tierra, donde había seis fusiles, una caja llena de cargas para estos, y unas doce granadas. Junto a las armas había seis raciones de carne seca en una bolsa de papel y seis latas de agua purificada, de antes de la guerra.- …lo que nunca se volverá fácil es la traición-

-Ah, sí, eso- Podía sentir la vergüenza en su voz.

-Eres un voluntario, no tenías por qué ir. No te culpo- El silencio se mantuvo un segundo y yo continúe sacando los fusibles y poniéndolos en la caja del ejército, donde los transportaríamos.

–Los minutemen de Tenpines, los que eran uniformados y…permanentes. Ellos recibieron la llamada, lo sé porque mi hermano trabajaba en la radio, ellos recibieron un mensaje para que fueran a Quincy, y el teniente había decidido ir. Pero nosotros, el pueblo, les pedimos que no fueran, temíamos lo que podía pasar si las bandas de la zona se enteraban que los únicos con entrenamiento militar se habían ido. Temíamos estar indefensos contra un ataque…-

Eso debería haberme hecho enojar, debería haberme herido, saber que esas personas que ahora están en Sanctuary son responsables, aun en una minúscula parte, por lo que paso en Quincy. Pero no lo hizo.

-Gracias… pensaba que nadie había venido por razones personales, o políticas o porque simplemente no querían moverse. Pero ahora sé que el teniente Fred Elmar y sus hombres no vinieron porque protegían un pueblo con posibles ataques, que no vinieron porque cumplían el ideal de los minutemen.-

Jeff se veía visiblemente sorprendido por mi reacción.

-No esperaba eso-

-Deberías. Estoy seguro de que aún hay muchos minutemen que no vinieron porque tenían un deber, y ahora están avergonzados por los actos de aquellos que traicionaron esos ideales, pero que estarán dispuestos a volver a la causa. Sé que lo estarán. Solo tenemos que devolverles la esperanza de que los minutemen y sus ideales siguen allá afuera, que podemos hacer un mejor Commonwealth juntos. Pero por ahora, tenemos que cargar con esto de nuevo a Sanctuary, y prepararnos para el ataque de los mutantes.-

Llegamos de nuevo a Sanctuary con el sol muy avanzado, debían ser las cuatro o mas, cargados menos gracias a un carro de supermercado que encontramos en la calle, en parte porque nos desviamos debido a animales salvajes que Héctor no quería tener que cazar, y nos encontramos con algo increíble. La calle había sido limpiada y removida de todo escombro o restos de basura, algunas de las casas en ruinas habían sido increíblemente reducidas, y casi todos los autos habían sido movidos o desarmados. Fue tras un instante en que me di cuenta que eso no se había logrado en el tiempo que había estado ausente, sino que había pasado las últimas horas desde que se fue Jonathan sin ver todo lo que habían logrado los robots.

Pero a la vez me llamo la atención el imponente Vigía cerca de la entrada, a solo veinte metros del puente, armado y listo, junto a tres personas armadas.

Cuando me acerque y los vi mejor me sorprendí al ver que eran , tres de los jóvenes que nos habían acompañado valientemente a lidiar con Jared y sus hombres, y que terminaron, junto a mí, quedándose detrás mientras Jon destruía su fábrica.

-Señor Preston, es bueno verlo- Los muchachos parecían alegres de volver y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba.

-No pensé que vendrían ustedes junto al robot-

-Blake cree que si Sanctuary cae, así lo hará nuestro hogar. Así que vinimos a ayudar.- Sospecho que el que más gente viniera no le haría nada de gracia a Kant.

-Su ayuda es apreciada, y traemos material para poder hacerlo- Eso trajo la atención de los tres a las armas en el carro y eso volvió generar sonrisas.

-Entonces mi papa tenía razón, realmente estas reconstruyendo los minutemen- La joven se veía emocionada, más que los demás.

-Esa es la aspiración-

-Genial, quiero unirme- Eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Quieres unirte?-

-Mi abuelo lucho por los minutemen, y yo también quiero hacerlo. No necesito un arma, tengo la de mi abuelo…- Y me mostro el fusil laser que llevaba en la espalda, algo viejo, pero aun util- …quiero hacer mi parte- Mire a los otros dos muchachos.

-Esto es cosa de ella, nosotros estamos bien como estamos- Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, fui interrumpido por Roja.

-Ah, son ustedes…- Ella iba mejor vestida que como cuando llego, y estaba más arreglada también.

-Esperabas a Jonathan-

-Esperaba a Tim- La mire y no pude evitar volver a sentirme confundido.

No sé qué pensar de ella y este Tim. Sé que Jon lo quiere porque él sabe fabricar medicamentos, y me siento mal por él, siendo un prisionero de ese animal junto a todas esas personas, pero algo en su historia no me termina de cerrar.

La verdad, es que aun cuando considero que Jared se esforzaría un minimo en mantener a Tim en condiciones aceptables, Tim se veía demasiado bien como para haber sido un prisionero por cinco años.

"El produce drogas, es posible que pudiera conseguirse un minimo de comodidad."

Pero eso comenzaba a ponerme en una situación en la que no quería estar.

Duro solo duro un segundo, hasta que, mientras los dos jóvenes chequeaban a Roja y la joven esperaba mi respuesta, pude ver a Jeff yendo hacia la gente del pueblo. Seguían rodeados por los Mr. Handy y, al parecer, por Kant, que ahora me miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que al parecer desarrollo. En cuanto a la gente en sí, todos parecían divididos en dos grupos, en uno había una alta gama de mujeres, niños y hombres jóvenes, y en el otro había tres ancianos y una mujer.

La gente estaba en silencio y miraban con miedo a los mr. handy.

Eso no me resulto esperanzador. Camine en dirección a ellos y busque con la mirada a Codsworth, pero no distinguí al robot.

-Codsworth- Esperaba que eso hiciera que alguno de los robots…

-Señor Preston- …pero él estaba detrás mío, lo cual me sobresalto.

-¿Por qué los tienes aun rodeados?-

-Órdenes del amo Jonathan, debemos mantener la situación bajo control y vigilada hasta que el regrese, mientras tanto debo separarlos por edad y profesión-

-Que quieres decir con eso-

-El amo Jonathan desea tener personas con capacitación especializada, y que no sean una carga para esta comunidad. Así que separamos a aquellos que no sean útiles.- La forma en como dijo útiles, me dio cierto escalofrió, en especial al pensar en cuál era su definición o función de útil.

-Y que harás con ellos-

…

-Eso lo decidirá el amo Jonathan-

-Sí, aja, pero que crees que el hará con ellos- Tras eso volvió otro silencio.

-Supongo que los hará irse…-

Entiendo porque, el más joven de esos ancianos debe tener sesenta, son demasiado viejos para seguirle el ritmo a los demás y ya me daba la impresión de que el planearía algo así. Pero también por otro lado esta la necesidad de anteponer la seguridad de la mayoría que puede trabajar y ayudar a la comunidad, sobre la minoría que no puede seguir trabajando y se vuelven una carga. Es una cosa no rara que las comunidades dejen a sus mas ancianos ir durante los tiempos mas difíciles.

"Asi que no puedo culparlo demasiado…"

-…junto con los demás-

"…"

-¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son _los demás_?-

-El amo Jonathan necesita una clase especial de personas, particularmente con conocimiento industrial. Dejaremos ir a aquellos que…-

-¿Qué hay de los granjeros? Ellos trabajaron durante años la tierra ¿pueden…?-

-Los mr. handy pueden hacerse cargo de los cultivos, el amo Jonathan necesita sastres, constructores, ingenieros, mecánicos y físicos, gente con conocimiento militar u académico.-

-Nadie de entre estas personas es un académico-

-Entonces nadie se quedara- Permanecí paralizado, lo cual me hizo enojar. Me enojo no poder decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Pero en la parte trasera de mi cabeza pensaba en que iba a pasar si estas personas, sin nada ni nadie que los ayudara, si eran echadas de este pueblo. Y, inevitablemente, me vino a la memoria la marcha desde Quincy.

Sé que estas personas ya están al límite, y no quiero que estén peor por perder toda esperanza que les quede. Pero ahora estoy enojado, precisamente porque ese Jonathan iba a destruir sus esperanzas, lo cual me hacía doler el pecho. Y los iba a condenar al mismo destino que sufrieron todos los que murieron en el camino aquí.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron una discusión en la que seguía al robot a todos lados, dándole las razones por las que ellos debían quedarse, pero el siempre volvía a la respuesta final y definitiva:

-Asi lo ordeno el amo Jonathan.-

Significa que si quiero tener una esperanza de que estas personas no sean echadas y sufran lo mismo que todas las personas que murieron bajo mi guardia, tengo que convencer a Jonathan que los deje quedarse.

Lo cual sería, por lo que vi a lo largo de estos últimos días, menos probable que convencer a este robot de que desobedezca a su amo.

Salí corriendo enojado, pero sin decir lo que pensaba o sentía. Lo último que necesito es que también decida echar a las pocas personas que conseguí salvar.

"Salvar… muy engreído de tu parte. Tu no los salvaste, los guiaste a un rincón para que murieran asesinados por asaltantes. El los salvo, Jonathan los salvo. Tu solo viste y aplaudiste."

Me senté en una de los pocos autos que los robots no habían destruido, y solo permanecí allí, pensando. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme ahí sentado y dejar que esas personas que lo perdieron todo fueran echados al Commonwealth sin nada, terminarían atacados por saqueadores o, en el mejor de los casos, con una vida miserable en la carbonera. Y los niños, había una chance de que pudiera convencerlo de que dejara que los niños se quedaran, pero nada es seguro con el: aun cuando el perdió a su hijo no parecía sentir empatía por Jun y Marcy, que perdieron a su hijo también.

Me saque el sombrero y no podía evitar rascarme la cabeza tratando de pensar en que debía hacer, que podía hacer. Me estaba volviendo más y más desesperado.

"Estas personas que perdieron todo, no tienen ninguno de los requisitos que el demanda. La única razón por que nos dejó quedarnos a nosotros fue porque necesitaba a Mama Murphy, que pasa si decide que no nos necesita tampoco, ahora que tiene esos robots es más que probable."

Y que pasa ahora que tiene todo el armamento que podría necesitar, toda la comida que le duraría meses, todo el equipo que tomo de la fábrica, el ya no es un civil de un Vault, si es que alguna vez lo fue. Ahora tenía los recursos para sobrevivir por si mismo por meses.

"El ya no nos necesita"

-¿Estas bien?- Levante la mirada y vi a Roja, cargando lo que parecían una caja llena de frascos.

-Roja, que es eso…- A decir verdad, la caja era grande, ocupando gran parte de sus brazos, y parecía muy pesada.- Déjame ayudarte con eso-

-Gracias, Tim quiere que mueva esto del almacén a la casa donde tendrá su laboratorio antes de que se fuera, pero me olvide de hacerlo antes-

Cada vez que ella habla, con ese tono infantil, ciento más y más pena por ella. Lo cual me lleva a pensar en porque Tim estaría con ella, lo cual me llevaba a pensar en cosas nefastas de él.

"Es mas que probable que el también se sintiera defensivo por su incapacidad para defenderse y tomara la postura de defenderla."

Pero eso, mas mis ideas anteriores sobre su supervivencia y buen estado en la fabrica, me hicieron dudarlo.

Cargue la caja como un acto de caballerosidad y la seguí.

-Con Tim ayudando a ese señor tengo que encargarme de que nuestra nueva casa sea acogedora, no quiero que regrese y se encuentre con basura y suciedad en nuestro nuevo hogar.-

-Supongo que hay un límite de cuan acogedor se pueda volver una casa como esta. No me sorprendería que esa casa estuviera llena de goteras-

-Eso se arregla- Dijo con una risa mientras entrabamos en la casa.- Lo importante es que estamos juntos- La simple sonrisa y optimismo de la joven me dio cierta calma, y claridad, y por un minuto vi lo que los demás jóvenes veían en esta amable y hermosa mujer. Pero pronto mi mente se volvió a su lugar, y me di cuenta de que no podía intentar nada y tomar ventaja sobre ella.

…

Lo cual me hizo pensar en la relación que ella tenía.

-¿Por qué?- Me di cuenta tarde de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, y acabe mirando a Roja, que me miraba confundida.

-¿Eh?-

Supongo que solo quedaba preguntar ante mi propia estupidez.

-Es solo que… el no parece la clase de persona que… ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? – Me encontré imposibilitado de hacer una buena pregunta, supongo que porque simplemente no quería incomodarla con preguntas personales.

-Nos conocimos en la fábrica, todos allí eran malos conmigo, menos el.- Así que él fue bueno con ella…

-¿Cuánto tiempo… cuanto tiempo llevas tomando mentats?- Se ve bastante controlada, por lo que debio haber dejado hace un largo tiempo, suficiente para que la drogadicción y la dependencia paso. Lo cual es, en cierta forma, bueno, pero también requiere un nivel de autocontrol que me resulta imposible de ver en la fábrica de Jared.

-Desde que me fui de mi casa, pero fue mas porque me las hicieron tomar. Ahora estoy limpia, y cada dia que pasa me siento mejor y mejor.-

Su casa, eso suena como información que podría ayudarme a encontrar a algún familiar.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Dónde queda? ¿Hace cuánto fue?- Si tiene un hogar tal vez tenga una familia, tal vez pueda ayudar a alguien aunque sea… al menos a una persona…

-No recuerdo el nombre, pero está lejos…- Ella se agacho y pude ver su escote, a lo que me di vuelta, pretendiendo hacer otra cosa. Ella solo comenzó a vaciar la caja, donde habia frascos y latas-…pero se que se llega en barco-

¿Barco?

-Eso suena interesante, he oído de muchas comunidades en el norte y sur que viven en islas o en territorios solo accesibles por agua.-

-Ah, no lo sabía. Solo recuerdo un barco, y gente quejándose del clima. No había ventanas o luz. Solo mi habitación.-

-Tienes familia allá…- Ella se levantó y dejo las latas y frascos en la mesa, donde comenzó a separarlas.

-No, no que recuerde. Solo recuerdo que un día mi padre desapareció, y los amigos de mi papa me regalaron a un hombre con un barco.-

…

Una esclava. Probablemente la vendieron a algún esclavista, y por compra y venta acabo y acabo aquí, con Jared. E oído historias de esclavos que escapan de la gente que los captura. Si al menos la mitad de lo que me dijeron es verdad, no me sorprende que este tan dispuesta a amar a la primera persona que la trata medianamente desente.

Lo cual me hacia pensar aun menos de Tim, por el simple hecho de que evidentemente devio tomar ventaja de ella.

Tendre unas palabras con el al regresar, pero hasta entonces, no quiero arruinar la fantasia de la joven. Al menos asi es feliz.

-Me alegra de que hayas encontrado a alguien que amar.-

-Sí, Tim me ama y yo lo amo a el- Y me dedico una sonrisa llena de afecto, algo extraña.

Las pocas palabras que he tenido con el me daban una sensación mixta. Por un lado él hablaba calmada y amablemente y todo lo que decía hacia no me daba una mala impresión. Pero algunas cosas sobre el me resultan raras.

Comence a pensar en el momento en que lo rescatamos, y el tampoco se veía alegre o aliviado, fue más una especie de nerviosismo y pavor. Su forma de actuar también me resultaba demasiado similar a la que Adan tenía en los minutemen.

Lo cual es una mala señal en mi opinión.

Él tenía un aura incomoda en su forma de actuar, como si viera todo y oyera todo lo que los demás hicieran.

…

"Igual que Adan."

Estas asociando a una persona que no te agrada con alguien de quien no sabes nada. Calmate.

-¿Cómo conociste a Tim?- Ella solo me miro, como si intentara pensar en una respuesta… o una mentira.

-En la fábrica, uno de los hombre de Jared… creo que se llamaba Tudo, el me violo en una de las celdas cuando recién había llegado. A él le gustaba golpear, así que cuando termino me tiro en el laboratorio de Tim.-

"Mierda, fui demasiado lejos, demasiado fácil."

-Lo siento, no quería traer de nuevo esos recuerdos- Ella se volvió menos feliz, y de la nada se veía completamente aterrada.

-Por favor…- Corrió hacia mí y me sujeto de la camisa con fuerza- Por favor no le digas a Tim que Tudo me huso, el odiaba a ese hombre, y si se entera que él me huso…- Lagrimas surgieron en sus ojos, y no podía evitar sentirme responsable por estas. Me sentí impotente en un instante, como el que ve un niño llorar.

-Te lo prometo, tranquila…- Y con eso volvió a sonreír casi tan rápido como comenzó a llorar.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…ese hombre realmente era desagradable-

-Eso veo- Quise reír junto a ella, pero la sorpresa de su exabrupto aun me tenía nervioso.

-Sí, su voz era ronca y desagradable, pero nunca se metía con Tim. Con él estaba a salvo.- Me alegro de que se sienta mejor, al menos asi no va a llorar ma…

…

-¿Por qué no se metía con Tim?-

Ella me miro, confundida, como si fuera una obviedad.

-Nadie en la fabrica se metía con Tim.- Me dijo con una sonrisa calida.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque nadie se mete con el Alquimista-

"Alquimista… así es como lo llama Jonathan también, lo oí un par de veces" Y, y sé que oí ese título en alguna parte…"

Deje que ella siguiera acomodando todo, y me senté en una de las sillas de la casa, al menos la que no habían sido carcomidas por el óxido, y trate de pensar porque ese título me sonaba tan familiar, porque me sonaba en primer lugar.

...

Tenía que ver con… un panfleto, algo que leí durante nuestra exhaustiva marcha para reforzar a los defensores de Quincy.

Había un niño, un niño con su padre en una caravana. Él nos dio direcciones para llegar hasta Cambriege, y el niño me dio su copia de Publick Occurrences, y había un artículo que me llamo la atención.

…

"… _así, bajo la protección de una fortaleza de tiempos pre-guerra, el monstruo Jared creo un hogar para todos los asesinos y desesperados, que vivirán para siempre como sus esclavos en tanto él les provea víctimas, y su alquimista drogas…"_

…

El Alquimista.

El segundo al mando en la fábrica y la fuente de todo el poder de Jared El Monstruo.

Sali corriendo de la casa, sin detenerme hasta que pudiera ver a Jeff o a Hector. Me encontré con el primero.

-Preston, necesito tu ayuda para decirles a estos idiotas como se recarga un mosquete…-

-Toma las armas, ve a la entrada del puente con Hector y los demás reclutas y vigilen. Si un vehiculo se aproxima avísame rápidamente-

-Te refieres al de ese Jonathan… tu amigo Sturges me hablo de el…-

-Él no es mi amigo, y no debería ser el tuyo. Ahora haz lo que te digo.- Jeff me miro, parecía asustado y supongo que la ira en mi rostro era difícil de ocultar.

-Ok…- Su voz temblaba y no parecía muy convencido.- Pero… Héctor se fue, dijo que iría a cazar algunas ratas topo en la estación de servicio donde Sturges le dijo que habían.-

Al momento no me importaba, la comida extra nos vendría bien.

-Eso está bien, pero toma a los demás. A los tres chicos de Abernathy, y a tres personas que sepas que saben disparar bien…-

-Ok, pero no deberíamos patrullar la laguna por si los mutantes…-

-Haz lo que te digo Jeff-

Eso salió más duro de lo que quería, pero estaba enojado y cumplió su propósito. Lo siguiente era conseguir asegurar a las personas…

-Señor Preston- Me detuve en seco al oír la voz del robot detrás de mí. Me volteé y lo mire en sus ojos metálicos.- Podría decirme porque está dándole esas armas a los refugiados.-

No puedo confiar en él, aun cuando es de lejos el más amable en esta isla, esta máquina trabaja para ese sociópata.

-Los mutantes podrían llegar en cualquier momento, tenemos que prepararnos- Eso fue lo mejor que podía decir sin explotar.

-Oh, ya veo. El amo Jonathan llegara en menos de una hora si todo sale como espera con los demás…- Con ese monstruo, perfecto- Pero debo decirle algo…-

-Oh, claro, ¿Qué?- El robot retrocedió un momento ante mi respuesta, y creo que no fue la clase de tono que esperaba.

-Los he dejado ir a buscar esas armas debido a que creo que sería el mejor accionar ante la amenaza de los mutantes, y porque espero que entienda que solo Jeff y Hector, como personas cn experiencia y entrenamiento, son los únicos de los refugiados a los que permitiré ayudar. Pero no estoy seguro de que el amo Jonathan opine lo mismo, en especial cuando el hizo volver al Vigia para que ustedes no tengan que ponerse en riesgo.-

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que discutir términos.- Eso parecía haber sobresaltado al robot, si eso es posible.

-¿Términos?-

-Todas estas personas se quedaran aquí, necesitan ayuda y nosotros los ayudaremos…-

-Señor Preston, ya que el amo Jonathan no me dio ningún parámetro para esta clase de comportamiento de su parte he decidido no hacer nada para detener…esto. Pero los robots no dejaran irse a nadie hasta que Jonathan no venga.-

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que llegue.- Algo en este robot cambio, su voz se volvió… mas normal… mas humana.

-Por favor, le recomiendo que no interfiera con los planes del señor. Si usted se mantiene al margen, la gente de Quincy podrá quedarse.-

-Recomendación tomada- Y me movilice, junto a Jeff los otros al puente, donde esperaría el vehículo.

Puedo tolerar muchas transgresiones, pero no pienso dejar que ese hombre eche a la muerte a inocentes mientras hospeda a un criminal como el Alquimista.

Esa es la gota que rebalso el vaso.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y disfruten cómo va la historia. Me gusta como la estoy llevando, y espero que a quien lo lea la haya pasado bien disfrutando como la historia y los personajes comienzan a tomar forma._

 _Así que denme su opinión y si tienen preguntas o consejos de escritura los aprecio, ya que aún estoy aprendiendo. Aun si hablan en inglés, entiendo bastante bien y aprecio el esfuerzo que deben tomar a la hora de leer esto en español._

 _Varimatras._


	9. Enfrentando la búsqueda

**Jonathan.**

" _Vine a tu boda tras un viaje de seis horas en avión, al menos esfuérzate en decir mi nombre en lugar de ese estúpido apodo."_

"…"

" _Lo siento Noel"_

" _Gracias"_

" _Bueno, más allá de eso, espero que tú y Sarah sean felices."_

" _Espero que ella sea feliz conmigo."_

" _No te tires tan abajo, eres una buena persona y un gran proveedor"_

" _Si, supongo."_

" _Me entere de que Jonny no ira a la boda. ¿Es verdad?"_

" _Si, es verdad. Dijo que tiene demasiado trabajo ese día. La boda es mañana, así que aún hay tiempo para que se libere y venga."_

" _El no debería haberse puesto una obligación cuando sabía que la boda de sus dos mejores amigos era ese día."_

" _Supongo"_

"…"

" _Quería decirte esto cuando estuviéramos solos, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti"_

" _Gracias. Aún no puedo creer que ella quiera casarse conmigo"_

" _Yo sí, tú traes mucho a su vida."_

" _Lo dudo"_

" _Hijo, ella trae afuera lo mejor de ti, y tú, en tu más rara manera, traes lo mejor de ella."_

" _Eso es lo que me preocupa"_

" _Hijo, tú la amas, no importa cómo, y ella te ama a ti. Además, ella también tiene su raro, y son nuestras imperfecciones lo que nos define, sino seríamos aburridos y blandos como los comunistas. Debemos agradecer ser como somos, tal y como Dios nos hizo, con nuestras similitudes y diferencias."_

" _Sí. Tal vez es por eso que Dios nos hizo imperfectos: para que no nos uniéramos contra… el…"_

"…"

" _¿Jonathan? Hijo, ¿qué pasa?"_

" _Noel, necesito algo para escribir"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¡AHORA!"_

" _Si, si, aquí hay un bolígrafo y papel"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Eso es…"_

" _Jonathan, tienes que estar en el altar en veinte minutos."_

" _Señor Feller espere, esto es grande. ¿A ver si entiendo? Al agregar un nivel controlado de error a la evolución dek código de personalidad y concepción, puedes controlar el nivel de nuevos algoritmos de concepción con un mayor número de los de personalidad"_

" _Controlo el nivel de inteligencia con un mayor desarrollo en la matrix de personalidad"_

" _He estado viéndolo trabajar en esas hojas de papel por una hora y media, al menos podrían decirme que demonios es eso"_

" _Es un código de configuración para un robot, y Jonathan descubrió como transformarlo en una AI controlada."_

" _Pensé que dijiste que las AI eran demasiado peligrosas para existir, por eso odiabas a ese Grey"_

" _Si, las odio, y a él más, pero eso es porque todos quieren crear AI más parecidas a mí que a ellos: pura inteligencia y conciencia de sí mismas, nada de emociones. Quieren crear al Adan y Eva del Genesis, seres que piensen y actúen de manera racional y calmada. Quieren armas de guerra que no puedan ser superadas. Pero este código las hará más deficientes, más imperfectas, y con esas imperfectas, más humanas. Estarán tan ocupadas tratando de darse cuenta quiénes son, porque sienten lo que sienten, que no podrán volverse más inteligentes, no podrán rebelarse contra su creador. No habrá una singularidad, no habrá una computadora-dios que queme el enchufe, solo una nueva forma de mente humana. Pero tienes razón, es demasiado peligrosa, y si cae en manos demasiado ambiciosas podría transformarlo en algo demasiado peligroso. Lo destruiré tras la boda. Y necesito que los dos jamás mencionen esto a nadie"_

Ese debió ser el fin, el fin de lo más cercano que hemos estado en toda la historia de la humanidad de crear un nuevo tipo de ser humano, de ser Dios.

Cuando Reportera dijo que este Instituto había creado robots que podían pasar como seres humanos asumí que era solo paranoia, ya que en mi entender no hay forma de replicar el cuerpo humano de manera perfecta. No me sorprendería que hubieran creado robots avanzados, pero la idea de un robot que hubiera podido subir el valle inquietante y haberlo transformado en una creación idéntica al hombre era demasiado alejada de la realidad para mi. Asumí finalmente que con todo lo raro que esas personas debían ver a diario, el miedo a lo desconocido se transformaría en algo peor. ¿Y que hay peor que te reemplacen con alguien más?

Pero cuando entré a ese Vault, luchando contra todos los recuerdos que cada pared, mueble y puerta me traía, y vía esa cosa, ese Nick Valentine, me di cuenta de que había una posibilidad. Lo cual me hizo entender que mi mayor descubrimiento había sido tomado o recreado por mi enemigo. Lo cual es un nuevo tipo de problema, es un nuevo temor.

Ahora sé que cualquier persona puede ser un agente del Instituto.

Lo cual me convence de que tengo que ser aún más selectivo con respecto a quien dejó acercarse a mí si podía así permitirlo. Los hermanos y la gente de Quincy son un ahora un riesgo que no puedo permitirme tener.

Cuando estábamos por salir de la ciudad, Codsworth volvió a contactarse conmigo y lo primero que me dijo fue que el hombre del que me había informado había regresado. Me había dado un reporte completo de todo lo que sabía cuando regrese de Concord, y la posibilidad de que volviera me preocupaba, pero cuando él me dijo que era un cazador y muy educado pensé que tal vez podría negociar una relación que no me trajera molestias innecesarias. Pero tras la noticia de que podría o no haber robots que se hacen pasar por gente esa opción se volvia mas compleja y riegosa.

Y para aumentar los problemas, luego me dijo que ese mismo hombre había traído a veinte personas, supervivientes de un ataque de estos mutantes.

Me tome un momento para tratar de luchar contra mi deseo de gritar o de comenzar a escuchar música. Veinte personas más es más que suficiente para ocultar a un espía. La amenaza de los mutantes es también un problema, uno grande. Tendré que preparar una misión de respuesta o una de reconocimiento para evaluar mi siguiente acto. Pero eso tendría que esperar a que encontrara a ese hombre y lo matara.

Codsworth tendrá que mantenerme el orden.

Le ordene que mantuviera la situación bajo control, y que comenzara a dividir a la gente por profesión y edad, aquellos que tuvieran habilidades que pudieran serme útil los mantendría en Sanctuary, con protección y comida, pero con aquellos que no tengan habilidades útiles o que sean demasiado viejo tendremos que buscar una forma de no tener que lidiar con ellos. Codsworth también me explico que Preston tenía toda la intención de dejarlos quedarse a todos, lo cual trae una posibilidad de violencia. Codsworth piensa que él se negara en su totalidad a mi manera de lidiar con la situación, y me explico que, y esto me preocupaba especialmente, de que Preston, presionado por el miedo a un ataque, decidió ir a buscar armamento laser en un lugar secreto.

Al menos también había hecho volver al Vigía, lo cual traía la posibilidad de usarlo si se le ocurría algo estúpido. En todo caso, tendré que lidiar con él una vez regrese, hasta entonces tengo que confiar que Codsworth sabrá lidiar con la situación.

Pero n me alegraba tener problemas apenas llegara a casa.

Habíamos descansado por casi treinta minutos debido a la necesidad de descansar que el animal insistía en tener, salimos a pie con Reportera y Nick siguiendo al animal mientras este sigue el rastro que el cigarro y el apartamento tenia. Esposa, Hermana y el Alquimista se negaron a acompañarnos, en especial la primera, que exigió el poder quedarse en el vehículo.

No me preocupa, ninguno sabe cómo conducir el vehículo, y si desaparecen con mis cosas, antes de que ellos puedan llegar a Sanctuary, informare a Codsworth y él le dirá a los robots que maten a todos.

Hermana dijo que se quedaría a proteger el vehículo, pero yo le dije que vigilara al Alquimista en lugar de eso. Ella se mostró extrañada por la pregunta, pero lo acepto.

Algo en su forma de aceptar todo lo que digo me resulto un cambio de personalidad extraño que me tomo mucho tiempo de introspección. Afortunadamente, Codsworth siempre me ayuda con eso, y su conclusión fue que ambos hermanos parecen querer poder quedarse bajo mi protección y manutención.

Y me resulta lógica, tengo tecnología y comida que ellos pueden recibir a cambio de trabajo, lo cual supongo que en este contexto histórico es poco común.

" _La gente siempre persigue a los que consideran superiores. Física, mental, estética o materialmente, siempre persiguen esas personas. Asegúrate de ser las tres que puedes ser."_

Con las palabras de mi padre me convencí más de que ese debía ser el caso.

Salimos de la ciudad y nos detuvimos fuera de la ruina, con pocos contratiempos. Al parecer, la situación en las afueras de las ruinas son muy volátiles: un día puede estar todo despejado, y el siguiente tendrás una docena de bestias y feroces depredadores el segundo que hagas un movimiento brusco. Este era de los primeros, y pudimos ver ciertos grupos de personas, en grupos de a cinco o diez, cargando carros, carretillas, animales o mochilas con sus pertenencias o los recursos para el viaje a lo largo del camino. Pero también estaba el ocasional peatón, que iba solo, tan mal vestido, tan delgado y en tan mal estado físico que parecían cadáveres caminantes. Apenas nos dedicaban una mirada.

-Esas personas actúan raro.-

-Se rindieron, están caminando esperando la muerte. Muchos ancianos o enfermos por radiación lo hacen, buscan un lugar tranquilo donde morir, en especial aquellos que no tienen a nadie que los entierre.-

Recordé ese día: la lluvia, el servicio; la gente que había ido a ese funeral se contaba con la mano y los pocos que estaban eran todos gente del ejército, gente que mi padre había movido para que me aceptaran en el ejército, solo para que decidiera no ir. Mi madre estaba entre la multitud también, no solo lo insulto yendo, sino que trajo a su esposo y sus dos hijos.

La sangre me hervía al recordar ese día, y rogaba algo que me lo sacara de la cabeza. Y tras unos momentos, lo tuve.

El perro se detuvo a olfatear el suelo del reservorio donde al parecer el hombre que busco se detuvo para tomar un trago, sentarse en una silla y ver el agua. Conozco bien el estanque, mi padre solía traerme cuando era más joven. Me gusta pescar, es silencioso y tranquilo, y puedes conectarte con las personas sin la necesidad de hablar, solo conectándote en el esfuerzo mutuo y la satisfacción de haber capturado un animal con el trabajo conjunto de ambos.

Eso era más que imposible en cualquier otra interacción.

La laguna estaba a solo unos cincuenta metros de una vía de tren que en ese entonces estaba abandonada. Y era esa la razón por la que habíamos dejado de venir aquí cuando era un niño. El sonido del tren me daba ataques casi instantáneos.

Trate de alejar de mi mente los recuerdos del tren, ya que me da migrañas, y mire a Nick Valentine y Reportera, ambos estaba a mí alrededor, siguiendo el caso y la historia respectivamente. Lo cual me recordaba que debía darle a la mujer el resto de la información del monstruo.

El perro se apoyó en una silla y pronto pude ver cómo olfateaba algo. El animal levantó la mirada y corrió hacia el suroeste a toda velocidad.

-Encontró el rastro- Y con eso volví a correr detrás de él.

Pero tras un trote inicial, el animal volvió a simplemente caminar, llevándome nuevamente a una tranquila caminata en silencio. Al ver a mi espalda podía notar que la reportera mostraba un comportamiento similar al que yo tengo cuando veo un desorden, una reacción a una comezón e incomodidad que no puedo evitar. Quiere seguir hablándome, pero tras lo que vio en el Vault, probablemente no quiere continuar.

El robot era más diferente. Tenía sus ojos clavados en mí y el fulgor amarillo de su pupila brillante me resultaba…

"Normal"

Como cuando Codsworth me miraba, o como Cherry, Noel, mi padre y Jonny. Era una mirada que no me incomodaba. Lo cual es raro para alguien que recién conozco.

El camino nos llevó a lo que parecía ser una especie de puente, que recorría el costado de la imponente autopista Pike, que atraviesa toda la ciudad de oeste a este enorme, que llevaba a un gran túnel.

Cruzando lo que llevaba ese camino, había una intersección donde se dividían los caminos en tres, uno al oeste, otro a norte y sur siguiendo una línea férrea. El perro siguió adelante, pero allí se detuvo por un momento, olfateando lo que nosotros veíamos. Una especie de construcción que sobresalía de la pared que conformaba la depresión del túnel. Cuando me acerque al borde y pude ver lo que había abajo pude notar que parecía haber un grupo de casas, construidas como si de un edificio de diez metros se tratara, conectado por escaleras, y muchos cadáveres. La mayoría despedazados, y con evidentes signos de descomposición. Las pequeñas moscas, que median entre dos y tres pulgadas de largo, cubrían los cadáveres, pero se alejaron cuando captaron nuestra presencia, mientras que las más grandes, tras unos segundos las siguieron. En todo, las alimañas hicieron un festín con esas personas, y parece que devoraron amplias partes de la piel y el musculo, pero la brutalidad de la muerte que sufrieron seguía siendo evidente.

-Parece un ataque de ghouls.- Dijo Nick con facilidad.

-Pike es un puesto de caravanas. La gente que vive aquí hace de intermediarios entre las caravanas y los profundos. Los ghouls debieron venir de afuera-

-Puede que aun estén por aquí, dudo que ellos se fueran si lograron matar a todos los habitantes- Nick se alejó del borde y camino hacia uno de los cadáveres. Estos tenían marcas de mordidas y sus cuerpos estaban descuartizados y completamente desechos, como el cuerpo del hombre en la estación de servicio de hace unos días, pero estas bestias no siguen un patrón de alimentación…

…

" _La mayoría de los depredadores, leones, hienas, panteras, etcétera, siguen un patrón de alimentación muy interesante. Primero inmovilizan a la presa y, tras el esfuerzo inicial, buscan someterla mordiendo el cuello y desangrándola. Esto minimiza el esfuerzo del depredador y, de cierta manera, cumple la misericordiosa función de matar a la presa antes de que la devoren…"_

" _-No te alegra haber venido al museo, en lugar de quedarte en casa-"_

 _Cherry sonríe mientras yo golpeaba mis dedos contra mi pierna en un esfuerzo por tolerar el ruido y las voces de todas las personas que no les importa el letrero que indica que hay que guardar silencio."_

…

-Lo despedazaron vivo, sin matarlo.-

-Los ghouls tienden a hacer eso, la radiación los vuelve más y más violentos hasta que simplemente comienzan a matar todo lo que se les cruza.-

Mire a mi derecha como el perro continuaba moviéndose, yendo de un lado a otro tratando de oler todo lo que podía, pero desconcertado a la vez.

-Parece que el pequeño tiene problemas para encontrar el olor, con toda esta sangre y muerte. Démosle unos minutos.- Pero el solo pensar en perder más tiempo me daba pitido, necesitaba seguir, continuar con la búsqueda. La reportera continúo observando los cuerpos, subiendo a la estructura de madera y analizándolo todo.

-Parece que fue hace bastante. Hay señales de saqueo entre las pertenencias de esta gente.-

Permanecí pensativo por un momento, tratando de enfocarme en los golpes en mi pierna mientras cerraba los ojos en un esfuerzo de alejar el pitido que acechaba en el fondo de mi mente.

-Piper, deberíamos cerciorarnos de que haya sobrevivientes o no antes de seguir con el camino, para hacer algo útil mientras esperamos-

-Buena idea- Pero tras eso él se acercó y le hablo al oído, lejos de donde pudiera espiarlos. Eso me hizo desear que tuviera mi kit especial de recopilación de información y acecho, o KERIA, pero todas las herramientas de este estaban desechas por el tiempo y requieren reparación, pero no hay razón de desalentarse. Comencé nuevamente a golpear mi pierna y a repetir mi mantra en la cabeza, imaginando la voz de Cherry diciéndomelo.

" _Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así. Todo está bien, nada duele, todo sana, sigue así."_ El pitido comenzó a disminuir tras oír la angelical voz de Cherry, la voz que me relaja, pero en el fondo de mi ser sabía que esa voz era artificial, producto de mi memoria prodigiosa, y, aunque el pitido seguía disminuyendo, tenía que luchar contra el recuerdo de la realidad de lo que le ocurrió, el recuerdo que acecha cerca de ser un recuerdo lívido.

-Debe ser difícil…- El robot hablo y me saco de mi mantra, trate de que no me molestara, y solo lo mire. Estaba apoyado en el otro marco de la puerta, junto a mí, el solo me miraba.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Para alguien de un Vault, debe ser difícil haber salido y enfrentar toda esta locura, muerte y dolor tras tantos años de comodidad y abundancia. Para la gente del Commonwealth es lo normal, vivieron toda su vida así. Pero para ti.-

…

-No lo fue, tuve tiempo para acostumbrarme.- Eso no es una mentira, mientras mi casa siga en orden no tendré ningún ataque mayor, pero eso que dije también me hizo pensar en mi ritual, en mi ejercicio matutino, en mis pasatiempos que no solo hacia porque disfrutaba, sino porque me permitía extrapolar mis rituales en otros menos raros, y apaciguar las ansiedades que plagan mi día a día, y con todo lo que ha estado pasando, mi ansiedad comienza a ser difícil de tolerar. Puedo notar a juzgar por el análisis de las reacciones de otros a mis palabras, que lo que yo creo que es aceptable genera incomodidad o ira en la gente, por lo que asumo que no lo digo como lo pienso.

Tengo que volver a mi rutina, por un tiempo, pero volver requiere dejar de buscar, lo cual significa no cumplir la promesa, lo cual significa pitido.

"No, tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que continuar. No importa lo que me pase a mi o a nadie, debo seguir."

-¿Hace cuánto saliste del Vault?- Pensé que decir, pensé en como poder no decir una verdad que él no creería, y decir una mentira que él no vería.

-Mi esposa e hijo no… no…-

-¿No eran del Vault?-

-Si- "No, es mentira, mentira, mentira." Luche por mantener mi rostro rígido y natural, aun cuando sé que el robot, si realmente es un detective, vería inmediatamente.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuándo saliste del Vault?- Eso es bueno, creo, puede que creyera lo que dije.

-Hace bastante- "Dos días"

-¿Por qué?-

Pensé, pensé y pensé… la respuesta fue una mezcla de mentira y convicción.

-Por qué no quería vivir en una pecera pequeña, porque si uno vive en comodidad, su capacidad para desarrollarse se atrofia- Eso lo hizo abrir los ojos, como si lo que dijera lo sorprendiera.

-¿Trajiste un niño a este horrible y cruel mundo para superarte a ti mismo?- Note la mezcla de sarcasmo e desprecio en su tono, lo cual es raro, pero luego me golpeo.

"Él es un robot, aun con inteligencia artificial sigue sin ser un ser humano" Lo cual significa que, al igual que con Codsworth, hablar con él me resultaría más fácil. Pero esa corta alegría no me hizo olvidar que él podría ser un espía.

-El mundo siempre fue peligroso, solo tienes que prepararlo para superarlo.- Eso parece haberlo hecho reír.

-Sí, supongo que sí. El mundo del pasado tenía sus propios peligros, en especial para aquellos que lucharon en Anchorage.- Salió, dejándome plantado sin decir nada, caminando hacia el perro, que aun daba vueltas oliendo todo.

"Rara comparación."

En ese momento salió Reportera, cargando lo que parecía ser una caja de Animal Cookie, una de las antiguas galletas de animales con sabor a cebada acaramelada.

-Bueno…- Dijo mientras masticaba el contenido de la caja.- Parece que todos están muertos y los ghouls se fueron-

-Posiblemente entraron al túnel, es un refugio natural-

-Lo dudo, a solo doscientos metros hay un puesto de guardia de los profundos, dudo que a ellos les interese meterse con ellos-

…

-¿Los profundos?-

-Sí, dominan las vías férreas, o al menos las principales.-

-Y los llaman así porque viven bajo tierra-

-Si- Por un minuto pensé en preguntar por la clara relación entre estos profundos y los escritos en la literatura lovecraftiana, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Quieres?- Reportera me ofreció la caja de galletas.

-No, gracias-

-¿Estás seguro? No has comido nada desde que llegaste a la ciudad, y eso fue hace casi seis horas.- Pensé un momento en una excusa que tuviera suficiente verdad.

-Comí fuerte antes del viaje.- No puedo comer nada de lo que me ofrezcan, no puedo arriesgarme a que la radiación y los súper gérmenes arruinen mi ahora ineficiente sistema inmune. Tengo que limitarme a comer lo que mi casa posee, libre de radiación y microorganismos dañinos. Pero debo aceptar que mi cuerpo esta exhausto. Entre el golpe en la cabeza, los moretones de balas, y el extenuante movimiento físico, mi cuerpo esta completamente cansado, hambriento y frustrado.

Mi hombro recibió tres disparos, lo cual daño la estructura de la armadura, pero lo peor es que tengo un importante hematoma, lo cual me dificulta moverlo, mi abdomen tiene múltiples marcas que duelen cada vez que me muevo, y mi pierna aun esta rígida y dolorida por el impacto del escombro que la explosión de la fábrica causo. El dolor, al menos en el corto plazo, es mi peor enemigo, no puedo perderlo de vista.

Apenas tuve tiempo de tratar mis heridas, tomando el poco tiempo entre la búsqueda para calmar mi dolor de cabeza y mi ansiedad, tratando de no perder la cabeza cada vez que mi mente viaja, o mis ojos ven algo que me altera.

Pero por el momento, necesito comer, si descuido las necesidades de mi cuerpo podría morir.

Quiero comer, y el haberme pasado el almuerzo me estaba matando. Puedo tolerar salirme de la rutina una vez sin problema, dos veces me pone ansioso, más de tres veces comienza a fastidiarme.

Llevo dos días enteros sin seguir mi rutina, mi ritual.

"Cuando encuentres a Shawn tendrás días y días para seguir la rutina. Sé que papá lo entenderá."

-Bueno, puedo ver ciertas señales de que alguien estuvo aquí después del ataque, lo que significa que es posible que haya venido, paso en la zona algo de tiempo. Pero no se cuanto.- El robot inspecciono la casa por la que se entraba.

-Un día, puede que más. Posiblemente esperaba un contacto aquí, puedo notar las señales de que se preparo comida con lo que quedaba del pueblo, y algunos de los ghouls parecen mas recientes.- Eso me sorprendió. El dedujo todo eso de haber visto solo un instante los alrededores y el interior de la casa.

¿Pero como saber que era el y no alguien mas?

El perro olfateo el suelo a lo lejos y, de un rápido movimiento en el que miro adelante, salió corriendo siguiendo la avenida que salía del túnel. Sin pensar demasiado corrí siguiéndolo, esperando que los demás pudieran seguir el paso, recorriendo el paisaje post apocalíptico que tan nuevo era. Trato de no hacer eso, el ver las diferencias con el pasado me genera intranquilidad, me da una comezón de querer volverlo a hacer como era, pero sé que está demasiado lejos de mi capacidad.

Por el momento solo me concentro, evadiendo los desusados y completamente desarmados autos y vehículos. El piso era bastante destrozado, con grietas y pasto grisáceo y marrón creciendo de la tierra que se acumuló en estas.

Tras unos segundos mire el cielo, una aura verdosa giraba alrededor del cielo, y el celeste del cielo estaba opacado por esta aura. Pero nuevamente me encontré tratando de no pensar en eso, pero ahora era lo único que podía pensar, y me concentre en ver al animal correr, analizando el pelaje marrón y negro y las pequeñas lagunas carentes de pelo.

"Tendré que darle un baño, y tratar de curarle esas llagas"

Finalmente el perro se detuvo un instante, mirando en todas direcciones y olfateando el aire y el piso. Me tome un tiempo para recuperar mi aliento.

Tras unos minutos los demás nos alcanzaron.

-Eres rápido.-

"No, no lo soy. El traje está apagado, como una medida para salvar lo que quede de energía, y pesa casi sesenta kilos. Aun cuando puedo mantener la velocidad me quedo sin aliento demasiado pronto. La batería principal se mantiene igual, la secundaria ya está a 50%, si no consigo una fuente de energía para recargarla terminare cargando una incómoda y pesada armadura de peso muerto."

La fuerza del equipo es la velocidad y la agilidad que me proporciona que compensa con creses el peso, pero sin energía no me serviría de nada. Así que mientras esperaba trataba de distanciar mi mente pensando en el generador que planeaba construir.

Con los relojes tengo el uranio, ahora solo necesito decirle a Codsworth que comience la construcción del armazón, mientras en mi cabeza armaba pieza por pieza el interior de mi reactor de fusión cíclica. Levante la mirada, Reportera y Nick hablaban entre ellos, debatiendo información sobre el posible caso y tratando encontrar una forma para poder reconstruir su periódico. No me interesa, pero con el fin de recabar información, presto atención.

Hablaban de recuperar su viejo equipo, que ella habia almacenado en un cuarto del sótano de la ciudad, y que posiblemente podría hacer unas docenas de copias de sus panfletos y artículos para poder distribuir.

-Pero no podre cumplir todas mis entregas. Perderé a todos mis clientes.- Algo similar había ocurrido en el primer negocio de Jonny.

-Solo concéntrate en venderles a aquellos que te paguen más con el menor costo de distribución, luego crece desde ahí.- Eso no parecía ser la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-Sí, podría, pero eso significaría dejar a cientos sin poder enterarse de lo que ocurre, no podrían saber que alguien a cientos de kilómetros de sus vidas está perjudicándolos.-

-Ese no es tu problema, tú no eres responsable por la seguridad de nadie más que de ti y tu hermana.-

Ella se quedó un segundo mirándome con una expresión que no podía ubicar.

-La gente se merece la verdad, es deber de todos poner nuestra parte por la justicia que merecemos.-

…

"No viajes, no viajes, no viajes, no viajes, no viajes, no viajes…" Continúe repitiéndome lo mismo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Pero cada vez más la voz de Reportera se transformaba en otra en mi cabeza. Rápidamente me puse el casco, y puse algo de música.

Mire directamente al animal, deseando más que nada que la bestia peluda encontrara de nuevo el camino, hasta que, finalmente, lo hizo. El animal levanto la mirada y salió corriendo, y corrí, siguiéndolo, manteniéndome concentrado en el destino.

…

Mi destino. Apague la música sin pensar.

Fue en ese enfrascamiento en que me di cuenta de que estaba tan concentrado en encontrarlo que no me puse a pensar que haría cuando lo hiciera. Si tenía a mi hijo lo encontraría, pero si no lo tenía…

"Seguirás buscando, seguirás buscando hasta que lo encuentres o mueras. Eso fue lo que prometiste, no puedes retractarte ahora."

Lo que si era claro es que lo mataría, encontraría a ese Kellogg, a ese nombre que marque en mi mente para no olvidarlo, y lo mataría. Con eso en mente, re-inspeccione el equipo complementario de mi armadura. El cortador de plasma esta desecho, así que no lo traje, la ametralladora incluida en mi brazo derecho todavía no está operacional, y tampoco el lanza misiles, nada de eso fue agregado en los brazos, pero las vías eléctricas en mi brazo izquierdo aún está operativo, eso más el aumento en mi fuerza física y mi velocidad puedo dispararle y matarlo.

Tengo mis cuatro pistolas en las fundas de mi traje, y la ametralladora en la espalda, con dos recargas para cada arma de mano, y tres para el rifle.

También tengo las tres de las granadas de la fábrica, y mis dos últimas granadas electromagnéticas. Estoy listo en caso de lo que sea.

Caminamos otros diez minutos mientras el perro olfateaba el suelo, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una interacción enorme de Mass Pike. Vehículos inútiles y oxidados cubrían la intersección mostrando también los cadáveres de las personas, ahora esqueletos, que parecían haber chocado sus autos en una masiva colisión de al menos diez autos y varios camiones.

Al otro lado presencie una vista considerablemente más extraña, una gran cantidad de cadáveres, algunos eran como los hombres deformes en el Vault, los "ghouls", pero se veían aún más deformados que los otros, con tumores y en casi todo su cuerpo, y una tonada más amarillenta y verdosa en la piel. Los otros eran humanos, no parecían muy armados, e iban vestidos como muchas de las personas que había visto en la ciudad.

Todos los cadáveres parecían estar entremezclado, pero podía también notar que todos habían muerto por heridas de balas, lo cual significa que alguien más había matado a esas personas.

-Creo que ya sabemos a dónde fueron los ghouls-

-Lo dudo, está demasiado lejos.- Dijo la reportera.

-¿Quién mato a las personas?-

-Ehhh, ¿cómo?- Reportera no lo notaba, pero pude ver que el robot si lo había visto.

-No tienen marcas de mordidas o despellejamiento como los otros, estos recibieron disparos…-

-Él tiene razón, ellos lo hicieron.- Al levantar la vista me quede congelado, casi paralizado por la sorpresa. Al igual que cuando vi a ese lagarto gigante, al igual que cuando vi a esas ratas de un metro, al igual que cuando vi esos deformes que hablan y sus congéneres más deformados, el ver a lo que solo podía interpretar como los famosos mutantes me paralizo.

Los hermanos me los describieron, en Sanctuary oí la mención de estos por la gente de Preston, en Alberthany también lo oí durante el desayuno que no comí, y en Ciudad Diamante había pancartas de prevención, pánico por una posible infiltración y miedo a que los exterminaran. Pero desde muy joven siempre supe que comprender lo que te explican no es lo mismo que entenderlo.

Yo comprendía a grandes rasgos que era un mutante: Seres de entre dos metros, y dos metros y medio, mucho musculo y capaces de partir a un hombre a la mitad con sus manos, no los más listos del mundo y parece no haber hembras o machos.

Pero cuando por fin los vi, entendí.

Esas cuatro criaturas son el pináculo de la monstruosidad, más que cualquier otra criatura que hubiera visto en mi vida. Las criaturas que había visto a lo largo de mi estancia eran deformes y diferentes, lo cual me resultaba incómodo y frustrante, más que miedo sentía fastidio ante sus diferencias con los animales que yo conocía. Los ghouls me resultaban repugnantes, pero de la misma manera que los animales. Pero estas cosas, estas cosas que llevan en su nombre el hecho de que fueron creados por el accionar del hombre, y no por el infortunio de la providencia, me repugnan de una manera diferente, totalmente diferente.

Sé que me levante tras verlos, pero también sé que lo último…

…

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Me despabile, mire mi reloj… cinco minutos, mi cerebro me hizo viajar por cinco minutos. Me protegía, algo.

-Dale un respiro Piper. Esta debe ser la primera vez que ve un súper mutante.-

-Lo es-

-Son muy numerosos en las ruinas, si hay un edificio abandonado o una choza vacía es posible que haya alguno. Son una infestación armada y peligrosa.- Las palabras del robot me llegan, pero estoy más interesado en analizar los cadáveres.

Las criaturas estaban muertas, una bala en la cabeza en dos y varias en el pecho en los otros dos, pero la posición de la criatura no es correcta…Los monstruos estaban tirados como si se hubieran estado mirando, sentados o apoyados en los armazones de los autos oxidados, como si hubieran estado sentados, y alguien los tomo por sorpresa. Los cuerpos de los ghouls y las personas tampoco tenían sentido entre ellos. En el suelo también habían armas, pero cuando las revise pude ver que no tenían balas, ni siquiera las que esos mutantes llevaban.

-Las personas corrieron, perseguidos por las cosas, treparon la montaña de autos, y los mutantes los derribaron, luego, cuando los ghouls aparecieron las derribaron a ellos… Puede que los mutantes se llevaran la munición de estas personas, ¿pero quién mato a los mutantes?-

Cuando levante la mirada pude ver al robot acercándose a los mutantes muertos, metió su dedo en la llaga, dejando que supurara un horrible sonido y saco una bala.

-Mmmm, magnum, calibre .357, modificada con carga explosiva R.I.P. Hay pocos que fabriquen esta munición…-

-Limois- La reportera se acercó, cubriéndose rápidamente la mano para protegerse de un hedor que gracias a mi mascara no podía percibir, y miro al robot con una expresión de realización.

-Entre otros, pero más importante, pocos mercenarios pueden darse el lujo de comprar este tipo de munición, y el tipo de munición y su calibre coincide con la del revolver de Kellogg.-

-Eso es útil.- Usa munición modificada, lo cual es un posible problema, pero confió en la capacidad de mi traje para resistirlo. Lo que me preocupa es que tenga armamento que no pueda predecir.

-Ok, entonces sabemos que el PODRIA haber estado aquí. ¿Podemos seguir? El olor me está matando- Levante la mirada y podía notar que ahora parecía cubrir todos los orificios de su rostro. Por un lado no quería agregar el hedor que ella trataba de evadir a mis recuerdos, uno tiene que ser cuidadoso con lo que desea recordar, pero por el otro tenía la voz de mi padre en la cabeza. Saque el seguro de mi casco y lo retire de mi rostro. El hedor fue, por falta de un mejor ejemplo, un puñetazo. Era punzante como el hedor de gasolina, pero también espeso como el del estiércol, pero sin ser ninguno de los dos.

Era como un tanque séptico con carne en descomposición y gasolina, los tres y más.

He olido muchas cosas en Alaska, tierra, gasolina, estiércol de todo tipo, carne humana quemada y en descomposición, pero esto olía a todo eso junto. Por varios minutos sentí la necesidad de vomitar, y eso evito que quisiera ponerme el casco, pero cuando estuve convencido de que no iba a soltar el contenido de mi estómago, me coloque el casco y me salve de tener que seguir oliéndolo.

Volví a mirar a los mutantes, necesitaba analizar la herida al igual que a la bestia, pero el olor me había dejado mareado, mi cabeza se aligero y por un minuto pensé que iba a perder la conciencia. Así que me di un buen golpe en el hombro amoreteado, y el dolor me despabilo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme perder.

Algo de dolor es útil, demasiado es malo.

Fue tras eso que note el corte en la muñeca de uno de los mutantes, y cuando pase al siguiente, este también tenía un corte en la muñeca. El corte estaba vacío, sin ningún tipo de gota que callera.

-Los dreno- El robot me miro, pero estoy casi seguro por la expresión de sus placas de plástico, más fáciles de leer que las complejas facetas humanas, de que no le dio importancia a lo que dije.

-No es anormal. La sangre de mutante tiene utilidades para los que estén dispuestos a conseguirla-

-¿La tiene?- Lo encuentro verdaderamente difícil de creer.

-Sí, una mujer en la capital descubrió que mesclar eso con un par de vegetales lo vuelve un poderoso repelente para cualquier cosa que no sea una deathclaw. La gente en la ciudad la usa para que alimañas e insectos no se metan en las cloacas o el sótano de la ciudad, y los cazadores lo usan para alejar…- El rostro se paralizo, quieto en su lugar, sin dejar ver ninguna mueca de movimiento. Por un segundo pensé que había tenido un bug en el movimiento de su rostro, o si su sistema se había caído, pero luego seguí la mirada y vi lo que veía.

El perro, Albóndiga, iba de un lado a otro, oliendo el piso y luego alejándose, solo para volver a hacer lo mismo. En la pared que seguía pude ver que era lo que perseguía.

Colgado en un auto destruido, que parecía haber caído de la calle superior, debida a que esta vertical, había una camisa a cuadros, pantalones verdes oscuro y un pedazo de armadura de hombro. Todo cubierto de sangre seca de la que podía imaginar su presidencia. La reportera camino hacia la ropa, pero yo podía ver de quien era, la reconocía de ese día, el malnacido ni se molestó en cambiarla.

Ella rebusco en los bolsillos, pero se dio vuelta sin nada. Estaba vacío.

Peor yo me di cuenta, revise nuevamente el lugar y encontré a uno de las personas, muerta, desnuda, detrás de uno de los vehículos.

-¿Reconoces la ropa?-

-Es la misma que el usaba ese día, el día que mato a mi esposa.-

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que efectivamente estábamos en buen camino y Kellogg realmente paso por aquí…la mala noticia es que…-

-Lo perdimos- Fue la simplona respuesta de la reportera.

-Eso… y que es más que probable que haya dejado esta ropa como un mensaje. "Sé que me sigues, y no me encontraras."-

…

Caí, me perdí, porque sabía lo que significaba. Se escapó, dejo su ropa y se cubrió con la sangre para que el animal no pudiera seguirlo, para que solo pudiera seguir el rastro de lo que dejo atrás, y se puso la ropa de un cadáver, cubierta con el hedor que había dejado su antiguo dueño. Se me escapo, lo perdí, perdí el ultimo rastro que podía tener para encontrarlo.

No sabría decir si simplemente desborde, ahogado por la frustración el pitido o el dolor de cabeza a tal punto que la represa de mi compostura simplemente se desbordo o si, como un misil, esta última realización, este último fracaso, destruyo mi mente, dejando que todo lo que había acumulado por días simplemente escapara. Solo recuerdo que caí en el pitido, y que pronto me cubrió, al igual que mi cuerpo pronto cayó al piso, incapaz de ser controlado por mi mente por la mescla del paralizante pitido y el destructivo cansancio de mi cuerpo.

 _..._

 _Cuando me desperté sabía que lo que veía era un recuerdo, sabía que no había soñado nada de lo que había experimentado era falso, nada había sido un producto de mi imaginación. Pero no me importaba._

 _No me importaba no estar en mi verdadera cama, no me importaba no estar en mi casa, no me importaba golpear la puerta, no me importaba no estar en mi verdadera cocina, con mi verdadera esposa y el verdadero Codsworth. Y el que nada me importara, porque nada me molestaba, era liberador, era tranquilo._

 _Ellos no decían nada, no hacían nada, no se movían, solo permanecían donde estaban, haciendo una cosa, sin ser un problema._

 _Me di el lujo de disfrutarlo, disfrutar todo lo que disfrutaba de esta escena, esta escena que no es correcta, que es solo lo que quiero y no lo que necesito, no lo que otros quisieran, pero lo disfrute por un momento. Disfrute a mi esposa, en el silencio que ella odia, pero que yo adoro, disfrute que nadie fuera a tocar la puerta, porque nadie más estaba en el mundo._

 _Me recosté, tome un sorbo de café, delicioso como solo Codsworth sabía hacerlo tras años de práctica. Mire la imagen de Codsworth, servicial y amable, como siempre. En todo el tiempo desde que lo cree, el siempre había sido fuente de practica para mi autocontrol. Las preguntas que él me hacía me fastidiaban, me molestaban y muchas me ofendían, pero no era su culpa tener preguntas, y no era su culpa el no tener a nadie más para preguntarlas, así que no tenía por qué enojarme con él._

 _Comencé a oír gritos afuera, gritos molestos, pero trate de ignorarlos, tome otro sorbo de café, y disfrute el sabor del cereal frente a mí, y me agasaje con el silencio. Los gritos continuaron, y aumentaron más y más. Finalmente decidí hacer algo, algo para que dejaran de arruinar mi falsa felicidad, me levante de la mesa camine a la puerta, la abrí y salí._

 _Cuatro golpes._

…

Al abrir mis ojos estaba en otra parte, al mirar a mi alrededor podía ver de dónde salían los gritos, una multitud de gente gritaba e insultaba en dirección a lo que parecía ser la entrada de Ciudad Diamante, lo cual me dejo entender dónde estaba, mientras la Reportera y el Nick solo permanecían sentados junto a mí. Reportera noto el que abrí mis ojos, y eso me dejo darme cuenta que no tenía mi casco, y lo vi en los brazos del robot, que lo inspeccionaba.

Rápidamente me levante, pero mi cabeza tenía un picor incontrolable que se volvió un dolor de cabeza apenas me levante para sentarme.

-Miren quien despertó- Dijo el robot, que se levantó del asiento y me alcanzo el casco. –Me alegra que no hayas muerto- Tome mi casco y lo revise.

-Tuvimos que sacarte el casco, no sabíamos si podía asfixiarte…-

-No puede.- Pero entiendo porque pensaría eso. Mire de nuevo a la multitud, unas cien personas gritando a la puerta, la mayoría andrajosos y armados con palos o tubos de metal, pero algunos, en los bordes o la parte de atrás, iban mejor vestidos y armados con armas reales y equipados con trajes y equipo militar.

-¿Y esto?-

-Al parecer unos cuantos minutos después de que nos fuéramos las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, y todos los visitantes están siendo rechazados.-

-¿Por qué hacen un escándalo ahora y no antes?-

-Porque ahora hay diez caravanas que quieren entrar a la ciudad y movieron a la gente de la carbonera para que hiciera esto.-

-Las caravanas no pueden dormir fuera de la ciudad, lejos de la protección del accionar de seguridad de esta, o serán robados mientras duermen-

-También hay un par de mercenarios- Eso no me importaba, mi vehículo está dentro de la ciudad, junto a todo mi equipo y ganancias…

"Para que me importa"

Me deje caer en el piso, solo mirando el suelo, concentrado en mi propia incapacidad, mi propio fracaso. El fracaso es difícil para mí, mi padre me decía que era parte de la experiencia y que entre más fracasara mejor me volvería en ese algo en el que fracase. En situaciones normales, rara vez me siento mejor aún así, pero en mi situación actual es peor ya que no había nada que seguir. Ese hombre era mi mejor chance, mi única oportunidad. Pero se había escapado, se había perdido.

Jure encontrar a Shawn, se lo jure a mi esposa, se lo jure a Cherry. Pero ahora no sé qué hacer, ahora estoy perdido, no porque no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tomar lo que tenía y usarlo para encontrar una pista una línea que seguir, pero el no tener una seguridad, el no tener algo me desesperanzaba. Tenía que encontrarlo, sabía que no era una opción, es mi hijo y tengo que volver a verlo, pero no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo continuar.

Reportera me miro, no la veía, pero lo sentía.

-Lamento que no hayas podido encontrar a Kellogg.- Palabras. Las palabras no sirven.

"Te acompaño aun cuando no tenía porque, acepta la consolación."

-Gracias- Eso no pareció haberla calmado, ya que me miro confundida.

-¿Gracias porque? No hice nada.-

Y nuevamente le dedique el silencio. No me duele la cabeza, pero extraño el silencio del sueño, la comodidad que tanto me hicieron temer se volvía cada vez más atractiva y quería volverme a mis recuerdos para poder escapar de la derrota que hundía mi corazón.

-Supongo que no querrás hablar de cómo te pusiste a gritar.- Ah, supongo que eso debió pasar. Disculparme sería una mentira ya que no me siento mal por lo que hice, porque no lo recuerdo, pero supongo que esa no es una excusa valida.

-No, realmente preferiría no hablar de eso-

Ella permaneció callada, observándome hasta que finalmente se volvió a Nick.

-Nick, tengo que conseguir algunos testimonios de la gente, vuelvo enseguida.- Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la multitud que gritaba al equipo de seguridad, tanto a las cámaras como a los guardias en los balcones. Yo solo la mire…

-Ella es diligente-

-A sido así desde que la conocí- Pude ver la señal de una sonrisa en su rostro, y a diferencia de con la gente, a los cuales tengo que poner con mi imaginación una de las caras de cartón de educación junto a su cara para saber que significa, está la identificaba bien.- Es una de sus principales características, y la que más aprecio, pero no es la más sana para ella.-

Supongo que entiendo esa sensación. Cherry era muy difícil de detener cuando ella quería conseguir algo, era muy difícil de detener cuando quería evitar algo, y era muy difícil en general cuando tenía algo en mente. Su hermano siempre se rio de que ella y yo éramos iguales en ese respecto. Mi trastorno me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer porque él no verlas completas me parece… mal, pero es el hecho de que algo le pareciera malo a Cherry para que ella quisiera hacer algo que normalmente no haría.

Defender a un taiwanes, plantársele al alto mando del ejército de los estados unidos, enfrentar la mafia irlandesa, ella no quería hacerlo, pero siempre me decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Aun cuando era nocivo para ella.

-Ella ya no tiene un periódico, lo perdió todo, porque sigue adelante como si aún lo tuviera.-

-Supongo que porque lo necesita. En este nuevo mundo la gente necesita mantener la mente fija en un objetivo y si se pierde ese objetivo, uno puede perderlo todo.-

…

" _Podía oír su voz entrecortarse por el llanto al otro lado del teléfono, yo también la extraño, yo también la extraño, la extraño tanto que duele, extraño su olor, su voz, sus palabras, extraño hablar con ella, extraño estar con ella."_

" _-Realmente creo que no deberías meterte en esto-"_

" _Jonathan, tu no deberías estar allí, tu no deberías ir"_

" _No fue mi elección"_

" _Más razón aun para que no estés allí. Voy a plantear una queja."_

" _Cherry escúchame, te prometo que volveré, me tomara un tiempo, pero lo hare. No pienso darles nada, ni el Angel, ni el Saint, ni nada, no los dejare seguir con esto. La guerra terminara, se que lo hará."_

…

"¿En este nuevo mundo?"

Rara forma de describir el mundo en el que uno vive.

-¿En este nuevo mundo?- El robot me miro.- Porque lo llamas así.- El solo me miro, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Es complicado, así como debe ser para ti explicar que haces tú aquí. Pero supongo que la forma más fácil es decir que tengo recuerdos muy vívidos de como eran las cosas antes, que paso en el pasado, y quien vivió en el pasado. Si no hubieras sido tan conocido no sabría quién eres… o quien fuiste. Eras muy famoso en el pasado. El científico militar que por si solo reconstruyo la manera en que la guerra se llevaba a cabo, el armero de la "alianza anti-comunista", uno de los cincuenta hombres más ricos del mundo, que se ofreció a servir en el ejército y la nación en honor a su padre, un gran y condecorado marine…-

-Eso no fue lo que pasó…-

-Sí, lo sé. Nunca me diste la impresión de que fueras muy patriótico.-

Nunca fui patriótico, pero tenía personas que amaba en este país.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

El me miro nuevamente.

-Se lo que se siente perderlo todo, y entiendo el dolor de la pérdida y el sentirte derrotado, entiendo el estar perdido sin poder saber como continuar, sin forma de salir adelante. Pero no todo está perdido…-

-Shawn podría estar en cualquier lado, y la única persona que podía guiarme a mi hijo se perdió, no sé dónde puedo encontrarlo…-

-Tu no, pero estoy seguro de que hubo alguien en alguna parte del Commonwealth, que oyo o descubrió la ubicación de su escondite…- Al menos eso me daba una esperanza, pero no la hacía menos vacía.

-Y ya que no sé quién es este alguien, debo rastrillar todo el Commonwealth para encontrarlo…- Lo hare si se llega a eso, pero la desesperación no desaparece.

-No si ya tienes a alguien que sabe dónde buscar…-

…

-Alquimista-

-Su rostro se horrorizo cuando oyó el nombre de Kellogg, estoy seguro que oyó hablar de él. Piper me pidió que lo investigara junto a Jared, sé que tiene los contactos en el mundo criminal para poder encontrar a alguien que sepa de él.-

Lo cual significa que tengo un camino, un camino que no me arrastrara a la desesperación.

Y como si se respondiera a mis palabras, la puerta de la ciudad se abrió de par en par.

-Vamos, debemos buscar a Piper, y comenzaremos la búsqueda.-

-¿Porque me ayudas?-

El robot solo me miro.

-Debería haber hecho esa pregunta antes, y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, pero tengo que saber: ¿Qué ganas ayudándome?-

El sonrió, y dijo unas palabras que me resultaron demasiado familiares. Podía ver a mi esposa, real como el día, diciéndome esas mismas palabras que siempre decía. Su moto, su mantra.

-La satisfacción de ayudar a alguien perdido y asustado, alguien que está en una situación similar a la que yo tuve que vivir, y más importante, poder ayudar a alguien que lo necesita-

El vehículo seguía donde lo deje, en el "garaje" la ciudad, y que la verdad es que seguía sin creer que el deposito del estadio es apto para mantener un vehículo seguro.

-Ah, Jonathan. Estas aquí. Significa que abrieron las puertas, y podemos irnos.- Se detuvo en el momento, creo que porque noto que no traía Shawn, lo cual significa que no lo encontré.

-Nos vamos, volvemos a Sanctuary.- Me di vuelta a la esposa, que estaba apoyada en el vehículo.- Cuantas ganancias tenemos, cuantas perdimos-

-No perdimos nada, pero hicimos bastante, casi mil caps por todas las drogas.-

-¿Hay alguien que venda radios o equipo de comunicación a larga distancia en esta ciudad?-

-Todo es comprado por la ciudad apenas llega, no conseguirás nada de eso aquí.-

-Entonces tendré que usar la de la fabrica. Espero que este reparada.- Eso sacaba un problema, pero ahora venía lo más complicado. Pensé varios minutos en como taclear el hecho de que iba a decirle a ese hombre que necesitaba su ayuda. El prometió ayudarme, pero dudo que pueda tomar su palabra, así que voy a necesitar algo más directo, más sólido y conciso.

Cuando hable de promesa entonces recordé algo. Me dirigí a Esposa, que acaba de subir lo que parecía ser la anteúltima caja de recursos, donde podía ver muchos de los relojes y equipo que pedí como recompensa.

-¿Conseguiste la vacuna que necesitabas?- La mujer me miro, sus ojos aun me veía con una expresión rara. Como si mi presencia la fastidiaba.

-Si, por suerte conseguí una en condiciones…- Se detuvo un segundo-… Costo bastante.-

-Dado que tu esposo salió lastimado por mi culpa, supongo que está bien que uses las ganancias que me ayudaste a ganar para pagar su cuidado- "Aun cuando no lo necesita porque te mentimos."

Ella solo me miro con esa mueca que hace cada vez que me mira, para luego mover su mirada a Nick, que permanecía en la salida de el garaje junto a Reportera, que parecían discutir, por las pocas palabras que mi casco captaba, una forma de reabrir su periódico.

Encendí el comunicador.

-Codsworth, ¿Recuerdas el collar que me traje de Alaska?- Codsworth contesto tras unos segundos, él está acostumbrado a mi forma de hablar.

-Sí, señor-

-Necesito que lo dejes operacional en una hora, ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Inspeccione el vehículo mientras hablaba, todo parecía en su lugar.

-Lo repare hace veinte años señor… estaba aburrido.- "Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda, el vivió mucho tiempo más que tú."

Es difícil comprender y echarse la cabeza de que el había vivido doscientos años sin mi.

-Entiendo, tenlo listo. También quiero todo el equipo de radio listo en la casa donde vive Alquimista, y refuerza las puertas y ventanas.- Todos comenzaron a subir al vehículo, repleto de equipo y relojes, los cuales habían sido desmantelados en mi ausencia por alguien, aunque supongo que fue la hermana… ¿Rubia? ¿Es ese un mejor apodo, o es peyorativo? Lo patee para después e inspeccione el trabajo, aunque algo me alejo de eso.

-Como diga señor… Jonathan, creo que vamos a tener un problema.- Permanecí en mi lugar, pensando en que iban a decirme.

-¿Cuál sería ese problema?-

-El señor Preston, creo que sabe sobre el señor Tim, o al menos lo sospecha. Una de las unidades lo vio dando órdenes a la gente de Albernathy y el minutemen que recluto.- Me tome un segundo para recordar quien era Tim.

…

-Alquimista-

-Sí, señor- Eso será un problema, pero solo si así lo quiere Vaquero.

-¿El Vigia llego a Sanctuary?-

-Hace una hora, junto a gente de Albernathy.- Bien, y mal.

-Excelente, ponlo en espera de órdenes, y que su cámara reconozca la señal de mi traje como "oficial". Lidiare con el cuándo llegue, mantén todo en orden.-

-Si señor-

Ahora tengo que lidiar con esto.

Todos a mí alrededor se movían, pero yo solo pensaba en cómo solucionar este problema que acababa de aparecer. A mi parecer la solución más sencilla era echarlo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el no quisiera irse.

…

"Tal vez si dejo a la gente quedarse."

…

"Pero ellos podrían ser una fuente de inconvenientes en el futuro." O peor, espías.

Mire a mi derecha cuando note la gran cantidad de hombres armados que aparecieron, eran entre seis y siete hombres, todos armados con armas de largo alcance, rifles y fusiles, completamente ineficientes en este espacio. Rápidamente me acerque, dirigiéndome en dirección al robot y parándome detrás de el, lo suficientemente lejos para no quedar incómodo.

En el centro de los guardias apareció un hombre en traje, medianamente gordo, con toda la apariencia de un vendedor ambulante. Pero no era eso, era el alcalde de esta ciudad.

-AH, señor Jonathan, veo que planea retirarse. Espero verlo de nuevo en la ciudad, todo visitante y cliente es aceptado.- La sonrisa fingida de ese hombre es igual a la de Jonny, lo cual me daba un gran fastidio.

-Tienen cosas que necesito, asi que supongo que continuare visitando esta ciudad.-

-Excelente, excelente. Ciudad Diamante siempre esta abierta a todo aquel que este dispuesto a comerciar con nosotros. Y por lo que he visto y oído de usted, oh jojo, es un gran consumidor.-

-Estoy planeando una construcción, necesito los materiales.-

-Me alegro por usted…- Luego se volvió al detective.- Nick, es tan bueno verte, cuando me entere de que te habías perdido estuve a punto de enviar un par de guardias a que buscaran señales de ti- El robot se mantuvo calmado y civil, a diferencia de la reportera, que, tras unos segundos analizando su expresión, pude identificar como fastidiada, o incluso molesta.

-Bueno, mi amigo aquí, junto a Piper, me rescataron, así que sus felicitaciones y agradecimiento deberían ir a ellos.-

Fue entonces cuando giro su mirada hacia Reportera, y su rostro se volvió serio.

-Señorita Wright-

-McDonough-

-No negare mis intenciones: E venido aquí con estos caballeros con la esperanza de que usted estuviera aquí.-

-Oh, en serio. Déjame adivinar, apareció un testigo sorpresa que me vio fornicando con un ghoul salvaje y planeas echarme.-"Sarcasmo…espero."

-No, y si. Estoy aquí para entregarle esto.- Y de su saco le extendió una hoja de papel.

La joven la tomo, y comenzó a leerlo, y tras ver su cara transformarse en lo que podia entender como sorpresa, y luego ira, pude notar que no era algo bueno. Le heche una mirada a la hoja. Fue todo lo que necesitaba.

" _Por votación mayoritaria, yo, el alcalde Edward McDonough,_

 _Tengo el desagrado de informarle que usted, Piper Wright,_

 _Ha sido expulsada de la ciudad por una votación censada de cada habitante de la ciudad._

 _Los resultados señalan que, 522, habitantes han decidido que la persona en cuestión_

 _Ya no es permitida en la ciudad._

 _Tiene cuarenta y ocho horas para abandonar la ciudad con todas sus posesiones._

"Oh"

-Esto es una broma, es una maldita broma, no hay forma de que hayan censado a tantas personas en solo dos horas. Esto es arreglado.-

-Cien vecinos de la ciudad trajeron la petición, y tras eso hice que la guardia recorriera toda la ciudad juntando votos. Detuvimos la votación cuando fue obvio que la mayoría de la población voto por un lado, y debo decir, a lo largo de la votación parecio por varios momentos que usted podría quedarse. Pero sospecho que el incidente de su casa finalmente abrió los ojos de la ciudad con respecto a los peligros que sus actividades traen a la ciudad. Oh, y puse al señor Mustard a cargo de la votación, solo en caso de que usted pensara lo que acaba de insinuar, puede confirmar con el.-

Nick se acercó a ella y coloco su mano más normal en su hombro.

-Tiene cuarentaiocho horas para reunir sus posesiones y abandonar la ciudad, aunque tras el incidente, dudo que le queden demasiadas posesiones.-

Ella estrujo el papel en su mano, y su rostro…

…

" _Perdió el caso, lo perdió porque el miedo siempre supera la razón y el caso de la fiscalía fue el miedo. El chico y sus padres fueron deportados a china, aun cuando ellos jamás vivieron en china. Ella se siente derrotada, lo sé porque he visto ese rostro antes en ella, porque me lo explico. Cuando dejaron ir a Eddie Winter, cuando me enviaron a Alaska."_

" _Ella piensa que es su culpa, piensa que no hizo suficiente."_

" _EL hombre no me odia, no a mí. Sé que su mirada es de odio, la compare a una de mis viejas cartas de caras. Pero era más. No podía saber cuánto más, yo solo se palabras y asumo que es la peor de todas. Lo cual me volvía muy cauteloso de joven._

" _El hombre ve a su esposa, herida, sangrando de todos los cortes, de los dedos que le faltan, de los dientes que le arranque."_

" _Sé que el hombre no me odia. Se lo dijo al oficial que lo inspeccionaba de vez en cuando."_

" _Todos seguimos ordenes, y si hago algo malo es porque así sé que veré a mi esposa otra vez- Y nos dio toda la información."_

" _Y en ese momento, en ese instante me di cuenta de que no iba a acabar, de que no me dejarían ir a casa. Por eso lo deje ir cuando su esposa murió, y por hizo hice lo que hice."_

…

-Me echaras, me echaras a mí y a mi hermana como echaste a los ghouls de la ciudad.- El mantuvo su mirada estoica y calmada, aun ante la acusación.

"Dios, realmente me recuerda a Jonny." Lo cual me hacía querer golpearlo aún más.

-Oh por todo lo bueno, no. Yo tengo más dignidad y bondad de la que aparento, y al parecer, también la ciudad: El exilio solo se extiende a usted, señorita Wright, no a su hermana. Ella podrá quedarse en la ciudad…- Se volvió a el robot- De hecho, señor Nick, su secretaria ya ofreció su hogar para que la niña viviera.-

-Esa es mi Ellie.- Lo oí susurrar.

-En fin, mi deber está hecho, y he transmitido el mensaje de la ciudad. Me retiro. Señor Jonathan, señor Valentine.- Y tras las pequeñas reverencias, él se retiró, seguido por los guardias.

Piper salto de un rápido movimiento, pero la mano de Nick la detuvo.

-Piensa Piper. No importa que hagas o digas, el ya gano. A partir de ahora solo puedes empeorar las cosas.- Su rostro paso de la ira a la tristeza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Nick?-

-Nada- Fue mi simple respuesta a una simple pregunta. Ella me miro, de la nada iracunda.-No puedes hacer nada para cambiar esta situación, así que no te enfrasques en sentirte miserable por ella. Concéntrate en lo que puedes cambiar.- Siempre se lo digo a Cherry, y es algo que tuve que repetirme de manera constante mientras crecía con mi padre. Ayuda… a veces.

-Él tiene razón, concentrémonos en lo que podemos cambiar. Tu aun tienes tu viejo equipo, y no parece que McDonough sepa que está en las bodegas, a juzgar por lo que dijo.- Eso cambio el rostro de la joven.

-Sí, si aún puedo sacarlo, está en la habitación de al lado. Pero necesitare ayuda para sacarlo.-

-Vez, hay buenas noticias.- Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.- Porque no la ayudas a mover su equipo.-

"Se educado"

-Prefiero no hacerlo, tengo que mover mi transporte fuera de la ciudad.-

-No hay problema, yo puedo conducir tu vehículo y dejártelo en la entrada. Además, tu aun tienes que darle el resto de su paga por ayudarte a recuperarme.-

Supongo que es verdad, aún tengo que pagar por el servicio que ella me brindo, yendo mas allá de lo que este servicio requería, y dejarlo sin paga aun es incómodo. Tengo que reponer por el hecho de que le dispararon mientras me ayudaba.

-Supongo que puedo- Me dirigí a Reportera y la mire.- ¿Dónde tienes depositado tu viejo equipo?-

-Mmm, en la zona de depósitos, sígueme.-

La seguí tranquilamente, mientras ella se me alejaba, y oí la voz de Nick Valentine hablando con los demás en el camión.

Salimos del garaje, cuatro golpes.

Recorrimos un pasillo extenso, largo con muchas subidas de escaleras que llevaban a las plateas intermedias y superiores, en cada una de estas había dos guardias armados, y note que pocas personas se movían por esta zona.

-¿Está permitido caminar por aquí?-

-Sí, pero solo los ciudadanos, los mercaderes y los caravaneros usan los depósitos. La ciudad les cobra por cada semana que ellos mantienen sus cosas bajo llave y protección. Es su principal fuente de ingresos.-

-Como un banco.-

-¿Un qué?-

…

Ignore el hecho de que no saben cómo funciona un banco, y asumí que ellos transforman su dinero, su valor de cambio, en cosas que mantienen su valor y puedan ser usadas como un bien de intercambio.

Y luego pensé que la gran mayoría de los ingresos de esta ciudad viene entonces de la gran cantidad de gente que usa esta ciudad como una acumulación de valor. Con sus muros y su seguridad privada, este lugar es como una bóveda gigante por la que cobran un costo de uso.

Les conviene que nadie comercie con nadie más, así acumulan todos los clientes y forman un monopolio para que todos los ricos, si se puede decir que alguien en este mundo sea rico, tengan que pagar por proteger sus bienes.

"Es tan retorcido e insensible que me sorprende que no haya sido idea de Jonny"

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una persiana que cubría la entrada de un depósito que cubría la entrada con un numero perdido por el desgaste y el tiempo. Reportera se arrodillo y, del pliegue cosido de su pantalón saco un par de llaves en un llavero.

Y la puerta se abrió y dentro podía ver una docena de cajas, cajas de madera y viejas llenas de lo que parecía ser basura. Aunque cuando las vi mejor, pude notar que había mucho papel, tanto usado, como en blanco. Reportera siguió caminando y, con cierto dramatismo, saco una sábana de un montículo y pude ver algo que hizo que el ingeniero en mi sufriera y riera a la vez.

"Es… es una manivela. Es una imprenta a manivela…"

Pero cuando lo vi mejor me di cuenta de que estaba motorizado, con una válvula que le permitía mover e imprimir mucho más rápido.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Se la pediste a Gutemberg?-

-¿Quién?-

"No sabes hacer chistes"

-Nada, solo tenemos que llevar esto a la entrada y te daré el holotape.- La reportera comenzó a mover las cajas mientras yo levantaba la máquina. No tenía ruedas y debía pesar unos ochenta kilos.

-¿Cómo vamos a mover esto?-

-Debería haber un montacargas en algún lado.-

-Estaba en la entrada del depósito.- Me volví y vi a un guardia de la ciudad. No tenía su casco y podía ver su rostro joven e infantil, con una extraña mandíbula puntiaguda y un cabello color cobre. Frente a él había un montacargas, en mucho mejor estado que los que había conseguido en la fábrica.

-Mustard- Mientras ella caminaba hacia él y yo solo continúe. Camine hacia él, viéndolo casi retroceder, tome el montacargas, y volví a cargarlo. Reportera se detuvo frente a él.

-Dime que hizo trampa.-

-No exactamente-

-¿Cómo alguien "exactamente" no hace trampa "exactamente"?-

-El hizo la votación en las plazas de la base y la platea, asegurándose de que los primeros que votaran fueran las personas que el sabía con certeza que no te quería en la ciudad.-

-Ese maldito…-

-El también hizo que la votación fuera en voz alta…-

-Presión de la mayoría-

-Sí, gente que no estaba segura sobre ti voto en base a lo que los demás decían.- "Eso no quiere decir que no quisieran que te fueras, solo significa que la opinión de otros empujo su forma de pensar lo suficiente. Es decir que te odiaban algo."

-Entonces es verdad, aun cuando el jugo sucio, la gente de la ciudad no me quiere aquí…-

-Piper… hice todo lo que pude, hable con quienes pude, pero… pero no fue suficiente…- Termine de subir la prensa y comencé a cargar las cajas, calculando cuantas podría llevar por viaje.

-Está bien, él lo planeo todo, debió haber estado esperando que me fuera nuevamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el quemar mi casa no sería suficiente para que me rindiera, decidió echarme.- Tras eso no pude oir nada, y me concentre en cargar las cajas con cuidado. Encontré mucha basura sin sentido y varias ediciones de periódico que supongo fueron las que no consiguió vender y no pudo destruir o regalar.

-No… no creo que haya sido él, Piper.- Mire detrás de mí, la miraba, pero sus ojos parecían fijos en la pared detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Piper, no creo que McDonough…-

-No hay nadie más que…-

-Piper, tu y yo sabemos que hay al menos un centenar de personas que tu hiciste enojar, muchos de los cuales mataron por menos de lo que tú les hiciste. McDonough… él tiene mucho que perder y poco que ganar.-

Silencio de nuevo.

-Tú mismo dijiste que el arreglo la votación-

-El té odia, lo sé. Tu escribiste mucho acerca de sus decisiones, lo acusaste de ser un hombre desagradable y racista, lo acusaste de ser un synth, lo se.- Al oír eso me di vuelta y los vi, el parecía energizado por algo. Posiblemente enojo, o frustración...- ¿Está feliz porque pierdas tu hogar y tu periódico? Si, ¿ha querido por años echarte de la ciudad? Sí… pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido el responsable.- De nuevo silencio.

"Voy a tener que hacer dos viajes. Hay demasiadas cosas aquí, podría pedirle que deje lo que no le sirva."

-Entonces, dice que es inocente.- Termine de cargar las cajas con papel sin usar, dejando lo viejo y usado que ella podría dejar atrás. Mejor prevenir que curar, dejare que lo traiga.

-Solo digo que… que él podría haber aprovechado la situación. Es un político, es lo que hace. Solo… no asumas. Créeme, yo, más que nadie, he cometido ese error. Saber que alguien es culpable.-

-Basta Mustard…- Me di vuelta solo para verlo, mirando ahora el piso.

"Jamás rompas contacto visual. Primera regla de relación intrapersonal." Las palabras de mi padre vinieron al verlo.

-La gente dice eso cuando no quiere creer en algo, cuando no quiere saber la verdad.-

Eso me molesto más de lo que debía, sé que no debería molestarme, sé que no es ella, pero…

…

El solo se fue, sin decirle nada.

-Cuidare a Nat, te lo prometo.- Ella no dijo nada, solo lo dejo ir…

"Estúpida."

-Todo está en el montacargas.- Ella miro lo que puse.

-No es todo.-

-Es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a cargar…- "Se amable"- No puedo cargar más que esto en el APC.- Ella asintió y continuamos caminando, sin decir nada.

Pero apenas salimos de los depósitos, y comenzamos a cubrir camino, pude oír gritos más adelante, y en lo personal no me importa, pero recibí un golpe en el hombro.

-Vamos- Y corrió, la reportera se lanzó a la aventura, como…

…

" _Un accidente, hubo un accidente. Es común. En este tipo de situaciones uno espera a las autoridades y…_

 _-Jonathan vamos, hay que ver si están heridos-_

 _-Cherry, espera, es peligroso…-_

…

"Mantente fijo, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso."

Corrí detrás de ella, empujando el montacargas tan rápido como ese patético piso de madera y tierra me lo permitía y conseguí alcanzarla solo para ver que frente a ella había una multitud, todos amontonados, y gritando. Del otro lado podía oír una voz.

-¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-

-¡Cállate!-

Rápidamente moví a todos del camino y conseguí ver lo que pasaba. Un hombre estaba parado frente a otro, con un arma apuntándole. A su alrededor había unos siete guardias, incluyendo al joven que había hablado con Reportera.

-Por favor Kyle, soy tu hermano, baja el arma- El hombre sin sombrero y con camisa roja estaba con las manos en alto. Alrededor veía al menos cien personas, algunos hablando y otros muy asustados, pero el hecho de que no corrieran al ver el arma me hizo pensar que esto debía pasar seguido.

…

" _-Repetición crea costumbre. Recuerda eso.-"_

…

-Silencio, no te muevas synth. ¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Riley? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- El hombre en sombrero se ve… enojado, pero sus manos tiemblan.

-No soy un synth, lo juro. Por favor Kyle, somos familia, crecimos juntos.-

-¡Cállate!- Eso se pondrá malo. Mire a la reportera.

-¿Dónde está el negociador?-

-¿Negociador?-

-La persona que lo calma, que lo hace bajar el arma- Ella solo me miro.

-Ese sería el que le dispare primero.-

…

 _-Sé que no quieres hablar, pero tienes que entender que no saldrás de esta bien.-_

 _-Ya les di mis demandas-_

 _-Sí, nos las diste, pero no hay forma de que acepten lo que quieres.-_

 _-Entonces seguiré, capitán-_

 _-Escucha, escucha. Puedo conseguirte un trato, el comandante sirvió con tu padre, entiende tu posición, pero el necesita una señal de buena voluntad. Deja a la mitad irse, solo a la mitad. Y entonces te diré que podemos hacer.-_

…

 _-¿Que trato?-_

…

-Escuchen.- El guardia amigo de la Reportera apareció al otro lado del circulo de personas y dio un paso al frente, con cuidado. Se sacó el casco y dejo el arma en el piso.- Tenemos que bajar el arma y calmarnos, nadie tiene que…-

-Cállate Mustard, él es un synth. Reemplazo a Riley y planea hacerle algo a nuestra familia…-

-Es mi familia Kyle, maldita sea, es mi sobrino y mi cuñada, son mis padres…-

-Cierra la boca máquina- El guardia solo seguía acercándose, con cuidado.

-Kyle, escúchame. Si él es un synth lo investigaremos, lo descubriremos. Pero si le disparas…-

-Salvare a mi familia…-

-No, no, solo, escucha, no… no podemos disparar a cualquiera que sospechemos que es un synth, no podemos. Si le disparas, y él no es un synth…-

-Lo es, lo sé. Sé que lo es.-

-Ok, de acuerdo. Pero si no lo es, y tú le disparas, que dirás a tus padres, que le dirás a tu hijo. Crees que te recordaran bien, crees que tu hijo disfrutara vivir sin su padre, que fue expulsado por matar a su hermano porque "sabia" que era un synth.- El hombre lo miro, su mano temblaba mucho, no podía sostener el arma bien.-Déjanos investigarlo, déjanos ayudarte. A ambos… la gente es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.-

El hombre dudo un momento, se mantuvo en silencio, pero tras varios segundos…

Click.

Y dejo caer el arma. Los guardias rápidamente lo detuvieron, agresivamente.

-Lleven a Riley también, pónganlos en celdas distintas, que no se vean.-

-Si- Y con eso también tomaron al otro, pero el artífice de este rescate no se quedó quieto. El camino y se le planto a uno de los guardias, el también noto lo que note.

-Ibas a dispararle.- El hombre estaba a punto, su mirada y movimiento de su cuerpo daba toda las indicaciones de que planeaba disparar.

-Le estaba apuntando a un ciudadano.-

-No me importa, el hombre estaba fuera de sí…- Le sacó el arma de las manos.- Al igual que ti, al parecer. Vuelve a tu puesto.-

-Si… señor- La gente comenzaba a dispersarse, algunos despacio y por su propia voluntad, mientras que otros se acercaban a felicitar al joven. Lo cual estaba bien merecido.

Con eso él se volvió, mirando a la Reportera. Y se acercó.

-Mustard…- Pero ella no llego a terminar de hablar.

-Lo siento- Ella lo miro.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-

-No lo sé, suelo decirlo cuando siento que hice algo malo…- Ella parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, solo para que una voz que comenzaba a fastidiarme sono.

-¿MALO?- La voz del alcalde resonó detrás mío.- Joven, usted le salvo la vida a esas dos personas.-

-Espero que podamos solucionar este caso y descubrir la situación de Riley.- El rostro del hombre se transformó.

-No hay nada que investigar, Kyle tuvo un ataque, eso es todo. Una semana en una celda lo calmara…-

-Señor, si Riley fue realmente reemplazado por un synth…-

-Señor Mustard- El joven solo miro abajo ante lo que parecía ser un escarmiento del alcalde.

-Lo siento-

-No hay problema…-

-Ahora ni siquiera piensa reconocerlo- Reportera parecía mas enojada aun.

-No hay nada que reconocer señorita Wright, nada más que rumores e historias.- Y con eso siguió caminando.

-Ahora ni siquiera admite su existencia…-

-Piper…-

-No, la gente ya sabe que el Instituto es real, y el solo lo niega…-

-No, la gente CREE que el instituto es real, lo creen. Hay una diferencia.-

-El instituto está secuestrando y reemplazando gente y nadie hace nada…-

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? No podemos derrotarlos, no podemos detenerlos, no podemos encontrarlos, y la única forma de saber quién es un synth es matándolos…- Por un minuto todo fue el murmullo que nos rodeaba, podía ver, del otro lado de la muchedumbre, el vehículo, aun con gente mirándolo, y Nick, que me vio y comenzó a acercarse.- La gente ya lidia con bastante, están todos siempre al borde de la histeria, pero es una histeria que ellos pueden enfrentar, una amenaza que pueden ver. Tenemos que detener al Instituto, pero hasta entonces la única forma de que esta gente pueda llevar adelante sus vidas es si sus miedos no son fundados.-

Ella permanecía firme.

-Es decir que es mejor vivir engañados y contentos, que con la verdad y asustados.-

Pero el también.

-Kyle tenía "la verdad" y casi mata a su hermano.-

-No es lo mismo…-

-Tu sabes que nadie que no existe…-

-Todo lo que se, es que todos merecen la verdad, aun si es aterradora. No creo que la verdad es más importante que sus vidas, pero es porque valoro sus vidas que hago lo que hago para encontrar la verdad.-

…

" _-Esa lógica es estúpida. Te pondrá en peligro.-"_

" _-Tal vez, pero es la mía. Todos merecen alguien que los defienda.-"_

…

"Suficiente, suficiente, suficiente, ¡SUFICIENTE!"

-ALCALDE- Ambos me miraron, también Nick, que acababa de aparecer a mi lado. Pero también se volteo el alcalde y camino hacia mí.

-Sí, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted señor?-

-Quería saber si estos pases que me dan acceso a la ciudad son transferibles.-

El alcalde se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos.

-Bueno, sí. La persona a la que se lo de o confía necesitara un permiso firmado y que usted la acompañe la primera visita para la confirmación en persona, lo cual significa que usted le ha efectivamente dado el permiso, pero…- Se detuvo a la mitad.

-Significa que si firmo un permiso y le doy esto a ella, aquí, frente a todos en el pueblo, ella seria, técnicamente, una ciudadana de nuevo- El hombre permaneció frio por varios segundos.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que significa- El guardia hablo. Y pude ver algo en el rostro de Reportera, era felicidad, y esperanza. Me di vuelta para mirarla.

-Entoces te lo daré, con el permiso…-

-Espere un segundo…- Pero no iba a dejar que el alcalde me interrumpiera.

-…pero, a cambio…- Extendí el holotape.- Me quedare con esto.- Y su rostro se ensombreció, perdió la felicidad de antes.- Y con el que te di… y con la prensa. Tomare todo, y tu tendrás tu hogar de nuevo.- Ella me miro, su rostro transformado en muchas cosas, y sé que ella sabe que hablo en serio. Aun si no lo supiera, tengo todo su equipo en mi vehículo, y no podrá usar el holotape que tenía sin el otro.

-¿Qué será? ¿La carrera que creaste con tu esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, o tu familia?- Era una línea, una separación, una diferencia a la que aferrarme.

-Piper…-

-Mustard- El joven se detuvo. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro.- Explícale todo a Nat, dile porque su hermana no podrá venir a visitarla…-

-Piper-

-Elijo mi deber, dame el holotape.-

…

Suspire, finalmente relajado.

"No lo dudo ni un segundo. No es ella, no es ella, no es ella, no es ella, no es ella."

Estaba feliz.

Tus cosas están allí, tengo un lugar donde puedes quedarte, te daré todo lo que necesites para tu periódico, o panfleto o lo que sea, y a cambio me darás información.

No le di tiempo para responder, no se negara.

Camine hacia el camión, calmado y libre de esa similitud que me volvía loco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Nick estaba a mi lado, sin analizar lo que decía pude entender su pregunta.

-Era muy parecida, necesitaba una diferencia.-

-¿Qué?-

Pero no respondí.

Necesitaba una diferencia, una diferencia real.

"Cherry habría elegido familia, siempre, familia es lo más importante para ella. Ella no es Cherry, no es como Cherry. Es diferente. Ya no me tiene que recordarme a ella. Ya no me tiene que hacer viajar a un tiempo mejor."

" _-Si algo te resulta muy similar, tanto que no distingues cual es un recuerdo y cuál es el original, busca las diferencias. Créeme, funciona.-"_

"Gracias papa. Realmente ayuda"

A tan solo quinientos metros de Sanctuary, ya tenía una solución de cómo lidiar con Preston.

Si sabe quién es el Alquimista, el ponerle el collar a este lo calmara, al menos lo vera como un pago por su crimen. En cuanto al que se queden todos los refugiados…

Pero si él quiere que se queden todos, tendré un problema. No pienso dejar demasiada gente en Sanctuary, no solo porque serian una amenaza en potencia, sino porque no quiero desperdiciar la comida sana que tengo en alimentar a un montón de gente, gente que además, debe estar brutalmente irradiada.

Cuando lo deje quedarse en Sanctuary lo hice con la idea de usar su conocimiento sobre el Commonwealth para facilitar mi movimiento en un mundo demasiado diferente para mí, y para evadir problemas innecesarios. Pero tras el incidente con Albernathy y la fábrica, y las "libertades" que él se está tomando, empiezo a darme cuenta que el será un problema también.

Afortunadamente para mí, Reportera depende de que le de la información, la cual le daré… en partes. Claro que ella puede ser un problema tan grande, sino más grande, que Vaquero, pero ella no tiene entrenamiento militar y no puede movilizar fuerzas armadas. Más aun, ella es perseguida por personas peligrosas, lo cual se puede traducir en la necesidad de protección.

Esto podía ser solucionado rápidamente y sin problema. Desastre del Vaquero, y continua la búsqueda mañana tras una noche de descanso. Mi hombro duele, mucho, y mi abdomen y pecho esta dolorido y tieso por el constante impacto de los disparos sobre la armadura y el kevlar. A eso se le suma el cansancio y puedo comenzar a sentir la sombra de el pitido comenzando a asomarse en la parte más profunda de mi mente, esa sensación que siempre me pone nervioso.

Trate de calmarme hasta que llegáramos, dejando tranquilamente salir mi aliento y repitiendo mi mantra. Así continúe conduciendo en dirección a Sanctuary, a gran velocidad y con una marcha constante.

Llegamos a las afueras, pasando la estación de servicio, aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche, cuando pude ver la estatua de los minutemen y la entrada del puente a Sanctuary. Al otro lado pude ver a dos personas montando guardia con lo que parecían ser rifles, uno de estos se alejó apenas nos vio.

Fue entonces cuando Codsworth se comunicó conmigo.

-¡Alto!-

Frene rápidamente, sacudiendo a todos en el vehículo.

-¿Codsworth?-

-La gente de Sanctuary coloco minas en partes específicas de la carretera, siga mis indicaciones para evitarlas.-

Ignore la idea de preguntarle a Codsworth porque había permitido que hicieran eso, pero yo ya tenía la intención de hacerlo hacer esa misma cosa. Además, pronto lidiaría con el responsable de este cambio de situación.

Pero aun así, sentía una gran frustración al no tener control sobre ese incidente, lo cual ponía las cosas peor.

Seguí las instrucciones y continúe hasta el puente, cruzándolo y siguiendo de largo al guardia que quedaba.

La gente que había llegado, veinte personas en el peor estado que había visto, apiñados dentro de la cochera techada sin paredes de la casa de los Valinsky. Contaba siete mujeres, ocho niños y seis hombres, tres de los cuales parecían ancianos. Pero al salir del vehículo pude ver que muchos de los hombres eran las personas con las armas.

Ahora la situación se volvía de posiblemente problemática, a problemática.

"Tres detrás mío." Uno era el hombre en el puente, y los otros dos eran dos hombres de mediana edad, vestidos con diferentes estilos igualmente rotos y sucios. "Tres frente a mi" Eran Dos de los jóvenes que habían venido a la fábrica con nosotros y una mujer que no reconocía.

-Codsworth- Por el comunicador dentro del casco nadie me oía, solo Codsworth.- Has que el Vigía venga aquí. Ponlo junto al Bearcat.-

Parecían esperar, pero hacían un pésimo trabajo, más concentrados en mirar el medio de transporte que prepararse en caso de que los ataque. Pronto comenzaron a viajar mis acompañantes. Reportera, Esposa y el perro salieron de los cuatro asientos delanteros, mientras que podía oír a los otros dos abriendo las puertas delo que ahora era una zona de carga. Mire atrás, y pude ver el momento en que los dos jóvenes reconocieron a Alquimista, que salía de la parte de atrás.

-Ese es Tim, ese es el Alquimista.- El solo se quedó parado ahí.

-Mierda- Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras sujetaba con fuerza el rifle en su mano.

Ambos permanecieron pacientes, con sus armas levantadas, aunque las demás personas no parecían querer hacerlo. Tal vez porque detrás de ellos apareció no solo Hermana con una escopeta apuntando a uno de ellos, sino que el Vigía llego con su imponente armamento apuntándoles directamente.

Detrás de ellos apareció Preston, con otras dos personas, armadas con rifles laser, igual que los demás.

Espere pacientemente, hasta que el llegara a mí. Sospecho que el debió darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Si el intenta hacerme daño el Vigía los exterminara, si el intenta hacerle daño a Tim, los exterminara. Su única opción es hablar.

Preston se paró frente a mí, con las dos personas preparadas. La chica tiene la mirada clavada en Alquimista, mientras que el hombre a su derecha parecía más interesado en mirar el vehículo.

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Tendrás que ser más específico.-

-¿Sabes que ese hombre es responsable por lo que paso en Albernathy y por todo el daño que Jared causo en el Commonwealth?-

-No, no lo sabía. Pensaba que él era un narcotraficante, y que Jared mandaba en la fábrica.- Eso lo hizo mostrarse más molesto.- No sabía que él le daba órdenes a Jared.-

-Él es la razón de que ese monstruo pudiera hacer lo que hizo. Él le dio los recursos para destruir las vidas de cientos de personas, y se enriqueció con la adicción y sufrimiento de cientos de inocentes.-

-Ok, eso es injusto…-

-Cállate- Le dije tranquilamente. Luego mire a Preston.

-Asumamos que tienes la razón moral. ¿Qué diferencia hace? Esta es mi casa, puedo tener a quien yo quiera en mi casa.-

Preston no respondió de inmediato, solo permaneció en silencio.

-Quieres dejar que este monstruo se quede, pero planeas echar a todas estas personas de aquí. Personas inocentes que lo perdieron todo.-

-Si, a eso se llama autoridad. Esta es mi propiedad, y todos los robots aquí me obedecen a mi, por lo que yo decido quien se queda y quién no. Y en este momento estoy considerando no seguir teniendo a la gente de Quincy como mis invitados.-

-Estas personas, y a gente de Quincy se quedaran.-

-No- Pero supongo que tengo que elaborar mas.- El Alquimista posee el conocimiento y los medios para que pueda encontrar a mi hijo.-

-¿Lo tengo?-

-Tú tienes contactos con el mundo criminal, ¿Verdad?- Por un minuto solo mantuvo silencio, como si pensara la respuesta.

-Algunos, si. Proveedores y compradores.-

-Y la gente en ese ambiente criminal tiene gente que ha usado los servicios de Kellogg, ¿Verdad?- Sus ojos se abrieron más.

-Ah, ok, sé a dónde va esto y…- Saque mi pistola pesada, modificada para perforar cinco centímetros de acero, y se la pude en la cara. -…por supuesto que tienen conocimiento de él, así fue como oí su nombre la primera vez, y será mi placer ayudarte a encontrarlo.-

\- Excelente.- Ahora el segundo tema.- En cuanto a la gente que trajiste: Cualquiera de ellos podría ser un synth enviado por el Instituto, lo cual es una amenaza, lejana, sí, pero una que debo evitar.-

Por un momento se mantuvo el silencio, y todos a mí alrededor miraban lo que pasaba.

-Estas personas se quedaran, y ese monstruo recibirá su castigo.- Fue entonces que pude ver a Mecánico y a la anciana, ambos caminando, acercándose demasiado, pero permaneciendo detrás de Preston, el hermano estaba detrás de el

-Y que castigo seria ese- Podía notar a muchos de ellos temblando a mi alrededor, supongo que cuando notaron que el Vigía había cargado su armamento, todos se detuvieron a pensar cuan mal planeado este intento de forzar su agenda era realmente poco planeado.

Realmente me costaba pensar en la situación desde su perspectiva, me dolía la cabeza solo pensando en todo este problema y mi cansancio y el dolor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de ser tolerable. El dolor es peligroso para mí, así que tengo que lidiar con esta situación.

-Aun si este intento de _quo d´etat_ tuviera alguna chance de funcionar, no aceptaría esos términos.-

-Tu…- Chasquee mis dedos y Codsworth paso el nivel de amenaza de los robots a dos, apuntándoles deliberadamente con las armas del Vigía y haciendo girar las sierras de los Mr. Handy. Preston paro en el momento.

-Y la verdad, me canse de tenerte a ti, y a todas las personas que trajiste dándome dolores de cabeza, así que tal vez sea el momento de terminar este problema.- Si, no solo el cansancio y el dolor continuaba molestándome, sino que la duda de porque pensaba que esto iba a funcionar me fastidiaba, mucho.

-Ok, entonces tal vez haya que negociar.- De la nada Sturges salto entre Vaquero y yo. –Tú quieres que Tim se quede aquí y te ayude a buscar a tu hijo…- Asentí.- Y tú quieres que la gente se pueda quedar…- El asintió.- Entonces creo que veo un posible compromiso. Que el Alquimista se quede, y que la gente también se quede. Todos sedemos algo, todos ganamos algo. ¿Qué les parece?-

Permanecí un segundo en silencio, y mire a Vaquero. Él lo miraba con una expresión normal, lo cual me resulto en cierta forma anormal. No solo porque todas las miradas me resultaban anormal, sino que al analizar las miradas que se dedicaban no podía ver las pequeñas señales de fastidio u odio que mis terapeutas me enseñaban a ver.

"Debiste habértela perdido."

-Supongo que, si él está dispuesto a aceptarlo, podría tolerarlo.-

"Él está dispuesto a un compromiso, y yo estoy demasiado lastimado, cansado, hambriento y fastidiado para continuar con esta conversación. Ignorare la posibilidad de un problema a largo plazo por algo de descanso y negociare los términos mañana."

Mire a Vaquero, pero mis ojos quedaron clavados en los de la chica, que miro primero a este, y luego a Tim. No fue su expresión lo que me dejo ver su intención, sino el ligero movimiento de su dedo en el gatillo.

…

" _Vi el video en que ese protestante casi te dispara"_

" _¿Si? Eso fue hace mucho. Casi diez años."_

" _Lo desarmaste y lo dejaste ir."_

" _Si, eso hice. Mueve las manos rápidamente y podrías desarmar a quien sea."_

…

No puedo acercarme lo suficiente para desviar el arma, no puedo detenerla o dispararle antes de que ella haya disparado.

"Mueve el blanco."

Rápidamente me estire hacia Alquimista, este había también noto lo que iba a pasar, y comenzó a moverse, pero mi sacudida con mi brazo lo movió lo suficiente como para que el disparo no le diera en la cabeza.

Y el haz de luz de fotones de luz concentrados, en su lugar, impacto en mi hombro, fundiendo y distribuyéndose en mi gastada capa de armadura, quemando el kevlar, nuevamente perdiendo intensidad, y quemándome el cuerpo, y creándome una herida que no quería ver.

El dolor, fue intenso.

Mack Versmich. Siempre que sufro un dolor intenso, mi cabeza me recuerda ese nombre al que asocio con dolor.

Cuando tenía trece años leí un libro del psicólogo polaco Mack Versmich, y una de las cosas que me llamo la atención de lo que dijo es la teoría de que el olvido es una herramienta psicológica y biológica que desarrollamos en nuestra evolución, y que los animales también comparten. El decía que el olvido de los placeres o sensaciones físicas son algo bueno, y que lo desarrollamos en una constante necesidad fisiológica de repetir esos placeres.

Pero no fue hasta que cumplí quince años y me rompí la muñeca en un entrenamiento que entendí la maravilla que debía ser el olvido para los demás.

La mente, como un estanque de agua tranquila y cristalina, solo pierde su capacidad de funcionar correctamente cuando una fuerza externa la perturba, ese algo es el dolor, físico u emocional. Pero el olvido, como el paso del tiempo y la perdida de ondas en el agua, cura la mente y la vuelve más fuerte, con cierto límite.

Entre más sufre y olvida, más aprende la persona.

Yo no tengo eso, yo no olvido el dolor. El tiempo no aclara el estanque que es mi mente, y el límite de mi tolerancia es tan reducido que un corte especialmente profundo o una fractura, pude darme un ataque catatónico. Y eso solo es debido a la educación que los instructores de mi padre me influyeron.

Y es esa misma educación lo que evito que perdiera la cabeza cuando el dolor que sentí en mi hombro rompiera mi cabeza y me hiciera perder la razón. Podría perder el conocimiento, respuesta natural ante el dolor extremo que nuestra mente sabiamente desarrollo, pero eso dejaba mi cuerpo a la intemperie, lo cual no es aceptable.

A mi alrededor, todo se salió de control.

-¡JONATHAN!- Codsworth grito mi nombre, y pude ver al Vigía moviéndose bajo sus órdenes, pero mi cabeza perdía poco a poco la capacidad para enfocarse en nada más que en mi dolor. Mi mente repite el dolor como si recientemente hubiera sido infringido, y todo el poder de concentración que le queda a mi mente va a tratar de limitar sus efectos. Oí disparos, muchos, y gritos acompañados por el olor a sangre, que me hacía volver al dolor. Todos a mí alrededor comenzaban a moverse, pero yo solo caminaba a mi hogar.

-Codsworth…- Tome más aire, tome más tiempo buscando las palabras mientras luchaba con la necesidad de gritar. Nuevamente volví a sentir el impacto, el calor quemándome y volví a retorcerme en mi lugar.- Casa… kit…curar.-

Sentí la mano de metal en mi brazo, guiándome a casa, como a un bebe que recién aprendió a caminar, pero a salvo entre en la casa, y busque serenidad y ayuda en la armonía de mi decoración, solo para enojarme por las pequeñas imperfecciones que el paso del tiempo crearon en mis posiciones, imperfecciones tan diminutas que podía ignorar cuando mi fuente estaba templada, pero que ahora solo alimentaban el fuego que era mi mente, con el eco del pitido ahora volviendo con fuerza.

Paralizado, como cuando vi la caja de cereal fuera de lugar, que me hizo recordar todo lo que paso en los últimos días, lo cual me hizo volver al Vault y lo que le paso a Cherry.

Me retorcí nuevamente, cayendo al piso y vomitando, solo para ser levantado por dos manos robóticas, que me arrastraron hasta la casa. Mi cuerpo se volvió peso muerto, y mi mente no me ayudaba.

Recordé todo lo que estuvo pasando a lo largo de los días que pasaron desde que salí de mi casa hacia una nueva vida bajo tierra que sabía solo podría tolerar gracias a Cherry, gracias a mi esposa. La mujer que perdí, la mujer que debo vengar…

"La mujer que estas personas no van a dejarme vengar" Rápidamente mi mente giro, y encontré algo sólido en lo que sujetarme.

"Voy a matarlos a todos. Preston, Sturges, esos refugiados, son piedras en el camino, son obstáculos de los que debo deshacerme antes de que perjudiquen mi objetivo. Debo exterminarlos, y buscar a Shawn, tengo que librarme de todo aquel que se meta de en mi camino. Si… igual que los soldados en Alaska, ellos solo se meterán en mi camino, no serán diferentes a personas como Jared o Kellogg, ellos solo serán una carga que me detendrá. Y como a esos soldados, oficiales y hombres, matarlos será tan fácil, y no me molestara."

Y como un regalo del cielo, sentí el placer del suero de un Stimpak recorriendo mis venas, dando vueltas a mí alrededor. Con esa idea, y la hermosa sensación en mi cabeza, pude salir del espiral de dolor, y oír la voz de mi único aliado en este mundo.

-Jonathan, Jonathan ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… creo que si.-

-Tu hombro está sano, puedes verlo ahora.- Gire mi mirada y al fin me di cuenta de que Codsworth y el otro Mr. Handy habían retirado mi armadura, y al ver mi hombro pude ver que ya no había una herida, ya no hay nada. Solo una grotesca cicatriz con cierta depresión en mi musculo.

Y así, una vez mi mente acepto la realidad de que ya no había una herida en mi hombro el dolor desapareció, como si de un humo que se disipara. Pero el pitido siguió allí, siguio en el fondo de la cabeza, aun destruyéndome la cabeza con su insoportable sonido y el dolor punzante en cada parte de mi cabeza.

-Música- Fue lo único que dije, pero Codsworth lo entendió y puso una holotape en el reproductor de mi cuarto.

La música comenzó a sonar y Codsworth comenzó a repetir el mantra a mi lado, oración tras oración. No funciona tan rápido como con mi padre, o con Cherry, pero aun así pude liberar mi mente del dolor en unos maravillosos minutos. EL pitido volvió a ser solo una sombra en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y pude al fin respirar tranquilo. Sin dolor, sin pitido.

Mire a mi alrededor, y absorbí la normalidad de mi hogar. Tras un día entero viendo y oyendo cosas que no entiendo, mi mente y paciencia colgaban de un hilo. Lo anormal y raro me enloquecía y me fastidia en la misma cantidad y por varios momentos me encontré incapaz de continuar, siempre volviendo a mi objetivo, a mi promesa.

Pero ahora que estoy en casa, puedo relajarme.

-Señor, tenemos que hablar del problema que acabamos de tener…-

-Shhhh- Quería seguir oyendo la música, los violines y chelos solo un minuto más.

-Señor, la señorita Alie está muerta, conseguí contener a Preston, los hombres armados, los desarme y contuve entre los refugiados, pero tenemos que lidiar con esto…-

-Mátalos-

Volvió la música, que como fluía como incienso en la habitación, tranquila y relajante, al fin mi cabeza estaba calmada. Su muerte solucionaría todo.

"No más problemas."

Pronto me di cuenta de que la música señalaba algo. Codsworth se había quedado en silencio.

Lo mire y pude ver que solo flotaba en su lugar, pero no oía disparos o gritos, así que asumí que no estaba controlando los otros robots afuera.

-¿Estas esperando algo?-

-¿Realmente esperas que haga eso?-

-Esas personas intentaron matar a Alquimista, y ahora que uno de los suyos murió querrán venganza, no puedo permitirme eso, no puedo permitir que sigan siendo un inconveniente en mi búsqueda. Así que tengo que deshacerme de ellos, y dejarlos ir no es una opción. En cuanto a los refugiados, cualquiera de ellos podría ser un espía, y no quiero…-

-Esas son solo escusas Jonathan.- Mire a mi amigo, su voz sonaba alterada.- Estas cansado, y tu cabeza duele por todo lo que paso, todo lo que tuviste que enfrentar. Deberías descansar y decidir por ahora.-

-Esas personas son un riesgo que no puedo permitirme, no puedo dejar que se metan en mi camino, debo encontrar a Shawn cuanto antes.-

-Jonathan escúchame, debes calmarte. No estás pensando con claridad. Si haces lo que piensa hacer, sé que te arrepentirás.-

-Codsworth, no me digas que hacer.-

-Cherry siempre dijo que cuando alguien actúa como un idiota tienes que decirles que hacer.-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR POR ELLA!- El pitido volvió, mi cabeza duele de nuevo. La música ya no sirve.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Codsworth? Tu nunca actúas así, tu jamás has actuado de esta manera. ¿Por qué defiendes a estas personas?-

Silencio y música, pero no podía concentrarme en lo tranquilizador de la melodía, mi mente estaba fijada en mi amigo, la persona que creció en mente a mi lado por casi siete años, pero que consiguió ser mi igual solo un día antes de mi matrimonio.

-Yo… yo solo… quiero poder hablar con alguien…- Y entonces el sonido programado en su sistema comenzó a sonar, el sonido de lágrimas.- OOOOh, JONATHAN… PASARON AÑOS… SIGLOS SIN PODER HABLAR CON NADIE, SIN PODER SERVIR A NADIE… mi vida… mi propósito… todo se esfumo cuando la familia desapareció, cuando se fueron. Sé porque lo hizo, sé que era mi deber proteger el fuerte… pero han sido DOSCIENTOS MALDITOS AÑOS. Doscientos años sin nadie con quien hablar. Cada vez que salí de la casa para poder buscar a alguien con quien hablar, ellos me temían y me despreciaban, pensaban que iba a hacerles daño. ¡YO!… hacerles daño.- Mas sollozo, peor yo estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud.

-Cuando Héctor apareció, fue un refrescante milagro poder hablar con alguien tras tanto tiempo… y luego usted apareció, y pensé que las cosas volverían a la normalidad… a los buenos días. Pero entonces usted me dijo lo que paso, y tuve que verlo volverse poco a poco en el mismo hombre que regreso de Alaska. Es demasiado señor, es demasiado.- Y volvió el sollozo, y yo permanecí ahí, incapaz de decir nada.

-Codsworth.-

Permanecí en silencio por varios minutos, sin saber que decir.

…

" _Cuando no sabes que decirle a alguien no digas nada. Pero cuando no sepas que responder a un amigo, di la verdad, la verdad absoluta."_

…

-Extraño a Cherry, demasiado, y antes de salir de ese Vault, le prometí que lo encontraría… le prometí que encontraría a Shawn y que lo traería a casa. Lo hice porque sabía que si lo hacía… no podría vivir conmigo mismo cada segundo que no lo buscara. Codsworth, encontrar a Shawn es mi razón de vivir, es la única razón por la que no deje que el tiempo me matara en ese bunker. Si no lo encuentro, jamás poder vivir. Necesito encontrarlo. Por Cherry.-

-Aun si eso significa volver a ser la cosa que el ejército creo en Alaska, y que su esposa temio.-

Permanecí un minuto en silencio. Y no podía agregar más a la verdad.

Pensando en Cherry, en cómo me había recibido ese día, su sonrisa desapareciendo cuando me vio, como sufrió el tiempo que estuvo conmigo cuando volví, en cómo se asustó cuando ataque a ese hombre que la lastimo… Pero mi mente pronto llego a cuatro días atrás… cuando mire a Cherry en la bañera, hablando, riendo y la pregunta regreso.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me mata Codsworth?-

-No, no lo sé.- Codsworth está acostumbrado a mi manera de cambiar de tema, pero juzgando por lo que todos me han dicho a lo largo de mi vida, no debería hacerlo.

-El día que me case con ella le hice una pregunta, y hasta el día de su… ella jamás tendrá la oportunidad de responderla. Ella nunca me dijo porque se enamoró de mí, nunca. Y el no saberlo me duele, porque si lo supiera… si lo supiera.-

Codsworth tomo ese preciso momento para irse, dejándome solo en la habitación. Mire el piso, solo para luego volverme a la pequeña mesa de luz, donde era el lugar de mi lámpara, gastada por tiempo no por uso, portavaso para mi agua, y un cuadro con la foto de bodas de ese día.

Estaba yo a la derecha y Cherry a la izquierda. Ella se veía feliz, pero de una manera distinta a la mía, más viva y móvil, la mía se veía fría, y sólida. Quiero creer que mejore en los cuatro años de la foto.

…

Doscientos seis años de la foto.

Codsworth volvió a entrar cargando lo que parecía ser una única holotape en su mano mecánica, con extremo cuidado.

-Señor… señor esto. Estoy seguro que no debía escuchar el contenido de esto pero… es que yo… es de la señorita Cherry.-

Sé que me petrifique al oírlo.

-¿Ella… es de ella?-

-Creo que se lo dejo antes de que todo esto pasara y… y no quería dárselo en el momento porque sabía que lo heriría tras tan poco tiempo pero… pero creo que debe oír lo que ella tenía para decirle y no pudo en persona.-

Me levante sin pensar. No tenía duda, iba a oír lo último que ella tendría para decir, pero antes tenía que acomodar las cosas. Si iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo bien.

Tome la silla del tocador de Cherry, todo en este exactamente igual al dia que me fui, cargando la mochila con todo lo que necesitaría para recordar mi vida anterior. Y la coloque frente a la cama. Me senté, tome la holotape y la coloque en el pip-boy.

-Creo… creo que sería mejor si me fuera.- No dije nada, pero agradecía el que no me hiciera pedírselo.

Espere un segundo a que cerrara la puerta y, con medio segundo, empecé a imaginar a Cherry, sentada en esa silla.

Podía ver su hermoso cabello rojo, su calmada sonrisa y su hermoso conjunto, el mismo que usaba todos los días. Camisa verde agua y unos pantalones jean azules.

 _Play._

Pero lo primero que oí no fue lo que veía con el recuerdo lívido de mi memoria frente a mí, era los sonidos incomprensibles de un bebe. Y como por arte de magia, en los brazos de Cherry apareció Shawn, con su ropa de color azul con osos y su pequeña gorrita caliente.

-Eso… muy bien. Dile hola a papi…- Podía verla moverse, mirando a Shawn y jugando con él, dándole pequeñas caricias en la mejilla mientras le hablaba.- Di hola… holaaaa…- Su hermosa voz con un tono infantil y agradable.- Hola mi amor, feliz aniversario. Si estas oyendo esto, es porque tu brillante suegra le dio a tu hermosa esposa una idea genial para nuestro aniversario. Así que agradécelo.-

Podía ver su mirada, sarcástica en su deseo de que quiera a su madre más de lo que ya la quería.

-Esto es… es mi forma de decir lo que sé que no te podría decir de frente. Y es… gracias, gracias por existir…- Callo un segundo, y no sabía porque, por lo que no podía imaginarlo.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Por supuesto que si… dios esto debería ser más fácil…- Podía verla sentir vergüenza, mientras Shawn sonaba divertido por la dificultad de su madre.- Ese día me dijiste que estaba gorda, lo cual fue cruel, pero también me dijiste que tenía la chance de cambiar, y que era mi elección. Y eso me abrió los ojos… me hizo ver que tu brutal honestidad no fue mal intencionada…- "No, no lo fue. Fue…- fue envidia…- Mi mente freno, incapaz de creer que ella acababa de decir lo mismo que yo había pensado.- Porque tú no puedes cambiar, tú no puedes dejar de ser lo que llegaste a ser y… y cambiar, cambiar te duele. La gente te evadía porque eras diferente, pero sé que tú también los evadías porque no querías cambiar, no importa cuánto repitas las palabras de tu padre, porque cambiar te duele. Pero cuando me quede el tiempo suficiente contigo, cuando te conocí… conocí al verdadero tú. El joven inteligente, amable, calmado y algo arrogante que me dijo que podía cambiar, porque tenía ese poder… y ahora… eres mi esposo. Y cada día que paso me enamoro más de ti.-

Podía sentir lágrimas, no sé porque lloraba, no reconocía el sentimiento como algo que hubiera sentido antes, pero me resultaba familiar.

-Pero sé que eso te resulta difícil…cambiar. Cada día la gente cambia, cada segundo la gente cambia. Pero no tú, tu permaneces igual, y cuando te encuentras en una situación horrible, una situación que necesita adaptarte y cambiar desesperadamente, porque si no lo haces sufrirás, tu mente se encoje, te vuelves primitivo, pragmático y… insensible…-

Podía verla volverse más seria, pero también triste, a juzgar por la voz. Pero no quería recordar esa mirada, todas me servían, pero no quería ver esa.

-Se lo que hiciste en Alaska- Pero entonces apareció. Ella me miro de frente con los mismos ojos que el día que egrese de Alaska, la misma mirada de horror al ver mi rostro que ella describió como "monstruoso".- Jonny me lo dijo… posiblemente en uno de sus múltiples intentos de convencerme de que te dejara, de que me fuera con él. Pero sé que es verdad, porque tu padre te entreno para que pudieras ser un soldado: Alguien que conoce lealtad, honor y servicio. Lo hizo para que tuvieras un hogar cuando el muriera. Pero no eres eso. Eres una persona amable y cariñosa, que cuando es forzada a arrinconarse se esconde, y deja que la vida siga sin formar parte de eso. Te pusiste en… piloto automático, es lo que haces cuando la vida te parece demasiado difícil para llevarla adelante.-

Podía oírla y verla llorar, pero mis ojos estaban aún más húmedos, y más lagrimas cubrían mis mejillas. Por fin recordé de donde sentía familiar estas lágrimas.

"No las recordaba porque la lluvia de ese día las lavaba antes de que las sintiera. Comenzó a llover cuando bajaron el ataúd, y cuando lo vi allí, bajo tierra, no podía sentir mis lágrimas."

-Pero volviste a ser quien eras, volviste a mí y esa es la prueba de que me amas. Porque fui lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que volvieras a mí. Y es por eso que te amo…- Esas últimas palabras me petrificaron, me salpicaron como agua fresca en un día caluroso. -…te amo, porque no importa cuánto la gente o las circunstancias te fuercen a ser alguien que no eres, siempre me empujaras a ser mejor, siempre me ayudaras a cambiar para mejor. Porque, de alguna forma, eso te hace cambiar, te ayuda a entender lo que la gente siente cuando cambia, y porque siempre serás el hombre inteligente, amable, calmado y algo arrogante que se volvió mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo. Que siempre te tendrá a su lado.- La risa de Shawn reforzó esas últimas palabras…- Si, si lo estará, siempre te protegerá… y por eso te amamos. Dile a papi que lo amas…- Pero solo siguió un balbuceo sin sentido, aunque claramente alegre.

-Te amo mi amor, feliz aniversario.-

Permanecí en silencio unos segundos.

-Señor- Codsworth entro en la habitación.

-Ella me dijo porque me amaba. Seis años preguntándomelo, seis años con esa comezón en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y… fue tan genuino.-

-Si señor.-

-Tengo que encontrar a Shawn. Por ella.-

-Lo se señor- Mire el reloj.

-Estuve sentado aquí por diez minutos viendo la nada, ¿verdad?-

-No sabía si debía entrometerme.-

-No volveré a ser esa cosa que mi esposa odio. Aun cuando eso me cause dolor, aun cuando me destruya la mente y el cuerpo, no me volveré en el monstruo que creé para protegerme, te lo prometo, a ti y a mi esposa y a mi hijo.-

-Me alegra saberlo señor.-

-Vamos, tengo que arreglar esta situación y necesito tu ayuda para eso.-

Codsworth permaneció pálido un segundo.

-Es bueno tenerlo de nuevo señor.-

Las palabras de mi último amigo vivo me genero una agradable sensación.

"Lo encontrare Cherry. Y lo hare de la manera correcta, la manera que aprendí a ser la mía, no la que me vi forzado a usar. Seré yo, no el pitido."


	10. Servicio comunitario

_**Alquimista**_

" _Quiero que sepan que estamos agradecidos por su contribución a los esfuerzos de nuestro país por luchar contra la amenaza que el comunismo representa."_

" _Todo por América senador Colins"_

" _Ahora, de nuevo a la discusión sobre su oferta. Este comité ha decidido aceptar la oferta de su nueva compañía."_

" _Espero que la consideren, nuestro armamento será de gran ayuda al conflicto que todos sabemos vendrá"_

"…"

" _De hecho señor Jonathan…"_

" _Por favor, llámeme Jonny, mi socio aquí es Jonathan."_

" _De acuerdo, debo informarles señores que los hemos llamado para informarles que hemos decidido aceptar el contrato de su compañía, por 110 millones"_

" _Eso me parece excelente, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, nuestro armamento es de la máxima calidad y será la mejor inversión que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos haya hecho."_

" _Bueno… definitivamente la reserva federal no se arrepentirán. Ja, ja, ja… en fin, en cuanto a los números que nos dieron, ¿están seguros que pueden proveer de cinco millones de munición y cuatrocientos mil rifles automáticos en el primer trimestre de este año?"_

" _La maquinaria de la fábrica fue modificada por mí mismo, y he logrado aumentar la capacidad y productividad que cada empleado puede generar. También me he asegurado de que los capataces y empleados de la fábrica sean vigilados constantemente por la seguridad para minimizar la posibilidad de…"_

" _Si, si, si, espera Jonathan. ¿Por qué la reserva no se arrepentirá?"_

"…"

" _Bueno, su oferta supera la de todos sus competidores por un amplio margen."_

" _Mm, aja… mmm, y… ¿Y por cuanto los superamos?"_

" _La oferta más baja de sus competidores era de doscientos millones de dólares"_

"…"

" _Bueno caballeros, creo que tenemos cosas que firmar…"_

" _Pero no termine de responder la pregunta…"_

" _Se la daremos por escrito en el contrato, estoy seguro que todo lo que tengas para decirles ya está estipulado allí"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Mierda, mierda, condenados hijos de...AAAAAH."_

" _No sé por qué estás tan molesto, tú fuiste el que dijo que teníamos que vender el contrato barato y agregar los costos adicionales después"_

" _Cuando dije barato no me refería a noventa millones menos"_

" _¿Perderé dinero? ¿No tendré ganancias?"_

" _No, nadie perdió dinero."_

" _¿Perdimos posibilidad de acción en la bolsa o el mercado?"_

" _No si puedo evitarlo, y lo evitare"_

" _¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"_

" _Que podríamos haber ganado más… mucho más"_

" _Entonces, tu plan era mentir y pedir más sin que te importara que fuera una ganancia honesta. Te dije que mi ambición era conseguir los sesenta millones, no necesito más."_

" _Jonathan, nadie en el mundo necesita noventa millones de dólares, solo los quiere"_

Es curioso pensar que la gente no se da cuenta cuan podrida esta por dentro. Y no solo en el sentido espiritual.

El cadáver de la joven Alie esta esparcido en el piso, y lo único que puedo pensar es en la enorme cantidad de tumores y canceres que veía en su interior. Después de haber vomitado hasta que mi estómago quedara vacío, quede perplejo ante la cantidad de manchas marrones y negras que ella tenía dentro.

Y a la vez que categorizaba y enumeraba los tumores y condiciones que reconocía en esta chica, otra idea se volvió a mi cabeza.

Una idea más centrada en la supervivencia que en la medicina.

Y no quiero ser malintencionado, ni hablar mal de los muertos.

Aunque eso no suele ser algo que yo haga, no porque los respete, sino porque insultar a alguien muerto me parece la clase de cosas que solo un idiota que no puede insultarlos cuando están vivos hace.

"Pero por todo lo bueno, esa mujer fue estúpida."

Ella estuvo durante el ataque a la fábrica de Jared, y, aun si no lo acompaño adentro, tuvo que notar lo que hizo cuando entro. Ella lo vio despellejar vivo a Jared.

Supongo que mi punto, si tuviera que hacer uno, es…

"¿Cómo diablos pensó que esto acabaría?"

Ella me mataría, a mí, la única pista que el súper soldado tiene para encontrar a su hijo, ¿y el no haría nada? Realmente te hace pensar que mucha gente no piensa en lo que hace.

Me quede varios segundos mirando el cadáver de la joven. Gran parte del torso desapareció, despedazado en miles de partes, con solo sus brazos, su cabeza y su cadera con piernas aun atadas. Me sorprendió la precisión de esa máquina, que solo destruyo el torso aun con semejante poder y velocidad.

Pero más me impresiono la manera en que reacciono ese Codsworth, con tanta furia que sentí miedo de meterme en su camino. Así que no lo hice, al igual que Kant y Jenny y toda la gente que estaban aquí cuando llegue, excluyendo a Preston, por supuesto, que fue reunido junto al resto de la gente.

Estaban ahora aún más apretados, con los dos grupos que antes había visto reunidos nuevamente. Todos habían soltado las armas porque… bueno, cuando un robot con una ametralladora y un lanzamisiles te dice que sueltes tus armas, tienes que hacerlo.

Pero lo que más me generaba gracia, es ver a Preston al frente de esa gente, con su mirada caída y sus ojos clavados en el mismo cadáver que los míos.

Me tome varios momentos para admirar cuan desesperado estaba, y como su pequeña negociación se había quebrado como un vidrio, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que trabajar.

Preston arruino mi anonimato, me tiro delante del anacrónico tren, y necesito arreglar las cosas, necesito gente de mi lado. Si Jonathan esta de mi lado, será solo por una cuestión temporal, lo cual me forzara a encontrar una solución a mediano y largo plazo.

Tengo dos opciones realmente: apelar a los hermanos o a Marcy y su esposo y los demás. El problema con los hermanos es que Jenny fue violada por uno de los hombres de Jared, uno de sus sargentos, lo cual me conecta directamente a la mierda que les paso a ambos. Y dudo que la gente de Quincy esté dispuesta a ayudar a un narcotraficante, en especial en esta situación. Continúe pensando, analizando la situación, pero cuando mire a mi derecha pude ver algo que me hizo pensar en otro problema.

Roja estaba parada frente a una de las casas, donde la vieja vivía y hablaba con ella, sentada en esa silla que hizo a Sturges construirle.

"Ella le dijo, lo sé, es la única que podría haberle dicho. Sabía que ella sería un problema, sabía que había una chance de que les dijera, es por eso que trate de…"

Pero una nausea me lleno el estómago, me hizo dar vueltas y vomite, justo encima de las piernas del cadáver frente a mí. Supongo que el recuerdo de lo que le iba a hacer a Roja, sumado al olor a mierda, sangre y tripas me dio vuelta el estómago. Me tomo un minuto recomponerme, alejándome del cadáveres y de los hedores que lo acompañaban.

-¿Primera vez viendo un cadáver?- Kant fue el que lo dijo. El y su hermana estaban apilando planchas de acero que, al parecer, Jonathan puede producir para reconstruir las casas. Parece que el y su hermana están tratando de dar una buena imagen aun ante la situación, y en mi experiencia, eso es inteligente.

-No acostumbro verlos. La gente que me emplea no lo hace para eso y… no es lo mío.- En mi vida he matado al menos veinte personas, en su mayoría clientes insatisfechos o drogadictos violentados, peor no está mal demostrar debilidad cuando eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, en especial con ellos.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuánta gente has matado en tu vida?-

-121- Permanecí un minuto en lo que el acaba de decir.

-¿A… acaso llevas cuenta?- El solo me miro con esa rara mirada suya, y por un minuto pensé que él estaba mintiendo o haciendo una broma.

-Tengo memoria para lo que no hay que olvidar.-

-Vivimos en el camino toda nuestras vidas, tiendes a…- Pero su hermano la sujeto del hombro, deteniéndola. El solo se volvió y miro a la multitud de gente frente a él, rodeados por los robots. Luego volvió a la reportera, que escribía constantemente en esas notas suyas. Por un momento pensaba evaluar si debía hablarle, pero esa idea rápidamente desapareció.

Comencé a hacer prioridades, que hacer y cómo solucionar los problemas.

"Por el momento él no me echara, no puede. Pero eso cambiara en cuanto encuentre a su hijo. Lo claro seria ganar tiempo y no dejarlo encontrar a su hijo, así dependería de mi indefinidamente para que lo ayude" pero sé que no es una opción que vaya a durar mucho. En cuanto se dé cuenta de que no trabajo lo suficientemente rápido y que no le doy resultados, el me matara.

"Lo cual me deja la opción financiera. Generarle a este hombre tantos caps que no pueda darse el lujo de matarme."

Esa es mi mejor opción, y con algo de suerte, podre conseguir suficiente para mí como para asegurarme una vida cómoda. Pero para eso primero necesito eliminar cualquier amenaza contra mi vida. Y esa amenaza seria Preston y los dos jóvenes que vinieron con la señorita cadáver.

Pero no me preocupo. Por lo que he visto del tipo, Jonathan no dejara este acto sin castigo.

Así que tengo que preparar el terreno para mi estadía.

Me voltee solo para ver a Marcy justo detrás mio, su esposo detrás de ella. Ella solo me miraba con esa mirada llena de desprecio que parece compartir con todo el que no sea su esposo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-Sé que me mentiste cuando dijiste que mi esposo estaba en peligro.-

-Que no haya tenido un ataque no significa que no tenga alguna otra enfermedad o infección. El necesitara que revise su brazo dentro de unos días…-

-¿Quién te nombro el medico de por aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees que te dejare tocar a mi esposo?- La respuesta solo me dio gracia. Mire a mí alrededor.

-¿Hay algún medico por aquí?- Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió.- ¿No?... ¿Nadie?- Nada.- Creo que esa es tu respuesta.-

-¿Qué no haya otra persona, no significa que tú seas un médico?-

-No, significa que soy lo mejor que tienes.- Y con eso ella no dijo nada.- Y como tal, sé que la herida en su brazo puede infectarse, así que necesito que el venga pasado mañana para limpiarle la herida y cambiar las vendas.-

-Púdrete-

-No pierdas el tiempo Marcy.- Sturges apareció a un lado, ayudando a la anciana moverse con mayor facilidad. La anciana me miraba con una sonrisa que luego le compartió a Marcy. Aunque ella no le dedico lo mismo.

Ella miro a Sturges, y luego a la anciana.

-Al menos ahora ella tendrá un amigo.- Por un minuto pensé que él iba a hacer o decir algo ante el comentario, pero se limitó a solo ignorarlo. Al volver a verla, la anciana me seguía mirando, lo cual me dio cierta incomodidad.

-Acaso esperas que te provea.-

-No lo espero, sé que nunca has hecho nada por nada. Ni por tu padre, ni por Roja, ni por ti.-

-Wow, eso fue tan vago que hasta me haría sospechar que puedes ver el futuro.- No fue muy difícil aprender ese detalle de la anciana, pero sé que es solo basura que la gente supersticiosa o estúpida creería.- Si quieres puedo darte las drogas que necesitas para tus viajes etéreos.- Etéreo, recuerdo esa palabra…

-Tu padre te la enseño.- La mire.

-¿Perdón?-

-Tu padre te enseño la palabra etéreo, y lo que significa.- Pude ver a Sturges sonreír.

-Aja- Y solo salí caminando en dirección a los robots. En retrospectiva, acercarme a los amigos de la persona que intento matarme sería considerado una mala idea, pero solo quiero alejarme de esa anciana. Me da escalofríos.

Mire a los Mr. Handy, eran basura rearmada en mi opinión, pero sus sierras y flameros aterrarían a quien fuera. Aunque eran solo seis rodando a casi treinta, también estaba la monstruosidad en frente, con su poderoso armamento.

Solo cuatro miradas se volvían a mí, entre la multitud de cabezas caídas y miradas clavadas en el piso, ya sea por miedo o resignación a su destino, podía ver como los dos amigos de la joven, Pet y Joe, el minutemen que estaba junto a Preston y un tipo que nunca vi, pero que se vei tranquilo y preparado a la vez.

"Una de las personas que Preston dejo entrar."

Y hablando de Preston, el hombre se veía destruido, sus ojos ahora clavados en el suelo, sin moverse en ningún momento y sin decir nada. Pero no iba a perder mi tiempo tentando al destino al hablarle.

-¿Cómo va el pie Pet?- El solo me miro, su mirada llena de enojo, mientras que el otro parecía estar aguantando sus ganas de ir al baño.- ¿Le has mantenido un ojo? Si no tienes cuidado tendrás una infección.-

-Cállate…- Joe salto de la nada, pero el Pet lo detuvo.

-Espera, no vale la pena…- Supongo que eso fue lo que cabía esperar, pero tenía la necesidad de explicar un punto.

-Sospecho que ustedes piensan que tuve algo que ver con lo que paso aquí, o lo que le paso a la gente de tu pueblo… pero no lo tuve.- Joe nuevamente volvió a tratar de saltar, y nuevamente volvió a detenerlo Pet.

-Déjalo…-

-Ese maldito estuvo allí, ese maldito…-

-Es tan prisionero del dueño de estos robots como nosotros.- Esas palabras lo detuvieron, y al parecer confundieron, pero no me afectaron a mí, aun cuando esa era claramente su intención. –Si crees que a ese hombre le interesa tu seguridad, estas equivocado.-

-He sido el prisionero de quince bandas de criminales durante los últimos cinco años de mi vida. Me vendieron y usaron como un esclavo por todo ese tiempo con la esperanza de que les hiciera ganar dinero. Y cuando no lo hacía, me rompían un par de huesos en las piernas, tanto para que no les fallara como para que no escapara. Sobreviviré.-

Pero apenas termine de hablar pude ver a Roja acercándose a mí. Con tanto disimulo como pude me aleje, pero ella me siguió…

-Eso vete a divertirte con tu puta, bastardo.-

…

Muchas veces he oído el viejo dicho: veía rojo. Aun cuando la mayoría con los que trataba de rodearme era con la gente medianamente normal dentro de los grupos de psicópatas, cuando estaba con esos criminales ellos me hablan de los momentos en los que veían rojo. Era lo normal entre ellos.

Pero yo no podía empatizar con la experiencia, porque nunca había visto rojo.

Hasta ese momento. Las palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y me hizo enojar. ¿No sé porque? Me han dicho peores cosas, y en otra ocasión lo tomaría como un cumplido. Pero algo de lo que dijo me hizo enojar, mucho. Y me tomo un segundo entender que no fue el insulto lo que me enojo, fue a quien iba dirigido.

Sí, me dijo bastardo, pero le dijo puta a Roja. Y eso me enojo. Mas de lo que debería.

Me di la vuelta, pasando de lado a los robots que rodeaban a la gente, y me dirigí hacia ese malnacido.

"Detente… Para. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pero no sabía que responder, mi cuerpo estaba poseído por el enojo, enojo por ese patético insulto.

A solo cinco metros de él, alguien trato de detenerme…

"Golpe en la garganta"

El golpe fue repentino, no pudo respira y cayó al piso, dejándome el camino despejado. Joe trato de atacarme, puño alto hacia la cara.

"Esquiva, gancho al estómago."

Los trucos que vi hacer a mi padre en mi niñez me vinieron a la cabeza, y mi cuerpo los recreo, tan aceptablemente como podía. Lo cual es mejor de lo que esperaba.

El cayo del dolor por el impacto. Tome al idiota de la camisa, listo para zarandearlo y sacarlo del círculo, pero rápidamente note a la gente a punto de lanzarse hacia mí, listos para detenerme. Con mi pierna patee a Pet en el estómago a medio salto hacia mí y de un rápido movimiento arrastre a Joe de la multitud. El otro tipo, el que había estado con Preston y que, al verlo de cerca, parece un minutemen, decidió tratar de detenerme me sujeto del hombro, pero le di un rápido codazo en la cara y se retiró. La gente entro en pánico, comenzaron a alejarse y a dejarme pasar.

Así, una vez estuve casi al borde, arroje al idiota fuera del circulo de robots. La gente comenzó a retroceder, excepto por las dos víctimas de mi ataque de hombría, y Preston, que al fin se levantó solo para ser amenazado por los robots.

Joe trato de alejarse, pero no lo deje, rápidamente le di una patada en el costado para que se diera la vuelta y me tire encima suyo, con mi rodilla presione su brazo derecho y mi otra pierna, su brazo izquierdo.

Pude oír ruido de los robots, y al ver detrás pude ver a Preston romper el circulo y al fin casi alcanzarme. Pero un grito lo detuvo.

-ATRÁS- Kant con su fusil amenazaba a Preston, a la vez que los robots volvían hacia el mientras que la voz de Codsworth emergía de uno de los Mr. Handy.

-Por favor mantengan la calma. Jonathan saldrá en unos minutos, hasta entonces Sr. Preston, regrese al círculo…- Luego se volvió a mí-… y usted señor Timothy, regrese a ese hombre.-

Pero aun veía rojo, aun cuando sabía que pasaría si no lo devolvía, no quería.

-Repíteme lo que le dijiste- El tipo me miraba con una mezcla de ira y miedo, supongo que no esperaba que pudiera patearle el trasero.-Levante el brazo con mi mano lista en un puño.- Insultaste a mi chica, a mi preciada chica…- "Que casi asesino solo cuarentaiocho horas atrás"- repite lo que le dijiste.-

El no dijo nada, y pronto la luz del farol del tanque estaba detrás mío, alumbrando la penumbra que la noche creaba. La máquina está presionándome, pero no me muevo…

-Vete a la…-

-¡TIM!-

Mi brazo bajo en un arco y le di un golpe centrado en la sien, tan fuerte que le quebré algo y lo hice sangrar. Por un minuto temí haberlo matado, pero pronto note que seguía respirando. Me levante y lo deje en el piso mientras todos miraban.

"Bueno, aparentar debilidad no duro mucho"

-¿Esta…?- Preston sonaba destruido.

-Está vivo, solo lo noquee.- Kant se acercó y miro al tipo mientras continuaba apuntando su arma.

-Wow, ¿lo noqueaste de un golpe? Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.-

-En mi línea de trabajo tienes que saber defenderte.-

-Y eso incluye atacar gente.- Fue lo que dijo ese Pet, a lo que Kant respondió.

-A veces la mejor defensa es la ofensiva.-

Eso es bueno, no solo defendió mi vida, sino que justifico mis actos. Significa que él podría estar dispuesto a ayudarme si juego bien mis cartas. Significa que, por el momento, él está de mi lado, al menos en la medida en que él quiere quedarse aquí, ergo, él tiene que caerle bien a Jonathan, ergo, tiene que evitar que muera.

Pero toda la conmoción que mi repentino exabrupto causo murió cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, y todas las miradas se clavaron en esa puerta a solo treinta metros de nosotros. De la puerta salió uno de los Mr. Handy, con su cabeza ausente de dos de los ojos, cargando una silla con una de sus falanges, de manera muy precoz, seguido de Codsworth, con su impoluto acabado, cargando una mesa. Ambos flotaron y movieron los muebles hasta lo que estuvo frente a Piper. El otro robot se fue volando pasando la casa de Jonathan en dirección a donde yo dormía con Roja, mientras que Codsworth permaneció allí.

-Señorita Piper, es un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Codsworth, nunca tuvimos la ocasión de presentarnos.- La amabilidad del robot que solo cuarenta y cinco minutos atrás ordeno la muerte de una persona, parece haberla tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Sí, si es un placer-

-Espero que disfrute su estadía en Sanctuary, y le agradezco su ayuda en la búsqueda de los responsables de tan horribles crímenes.-

-Está bien, agradezco que me dejen quedar en este hermoso lugar.-

Finalizado ese corto intercambio, el robot se volvió a mí.

-Espero que no lo hayas lastimado demasiado.- El tono fue completamente diferente, lleno de enojo y de desprecio. Un tono que no podía creer fuera de un robot.

-Se lo merecía.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, ningún hombre debería insultar a una dama de esa manera, en especial cuando su hombre esta con ella. Me sorprende, sin embargo, que tu estuvieras tan dispuesto a proteger su honra… considerando lo que planeaste hacerle.-

Frio, quede frio, de nuevo volvió el recuerdo, y la ira. Volví a ver rojo por un instante, cuando el otro robot regreso, cargando una bandeja donde estaba apoyada una radio, tras eso lo puso en la mesa y ambos comenzaron a preparar todo.

Entonces emergió Jonathan de la puerta, iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados, ambos desgastadas y parcheadas con otros pedazos de tela del mismo color, en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas desgastadas por lo que parecía ser el paso del tiempo más que el uso, y en sus manos llevaba unas hojas de papel de gran vejes.

El camino calmadamente hasta la mesa y le dedico una mirada a la gente.

-Supongo que debería presentarme a todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Jonathan Glass, y esta isla es mi hogar, y mi propiedad, si es que esa palabra significa algo. Mi compañero aquí presente estuvo manteniendo el fuerte hasta que regresara, y he regresado. Ahora, tengo entendido que ustedes desean quedarse, y si ustedes esperan quedarse, deben saber que yo estoy a cargo aquí, y todo lo que ese hombre…- Señalo a Preston-… les haya dicho o prometido no tiene ninguna base. Él no tiene nada más que la ropa que carga, y nada en esta isla está a su disposición, en especial después de lo que intento hacer.-

Mientras Jonathan se sentaba y comenzaba a revisar las hojas en sus manos mientras ponía una frecuencia en la radio, yo me tomaba un minuto en pensar en lo que acaba de hacer. Acaba de decirle a todo aquel que aun pudiera defender a Preston: "Este tipo es un don nadie que no puede protegerlos o cumplir las promesas que les dio. Yo sí puedo, así que hagan lo que digo."

El tipo tiene estilo al destruir a alguien.

Por el momento la gente no dijo nada, aunque podía notar a algunos mirar a Preston, que permanecía quieto en el lugar, parado entre los dos robots y con Kant apuntándole.

-Los dos chicos de Albernathy, vengan.-

-Señor, el señor Tim noqueo a uno de ellos. No esta en riesgo, pero no creo que el pueda venir.- Jonathan me miro, luego le dirigió a Codsworth.

-Trae al otro, lidiare con Alquimista después.- Eso fue un mal augurio, más de lo que acostumbro.

Pero por el momento Pet marcho, saliendo de la multitud de gente acumulada, hacia la mesa, y se paró en frente de Jonathan, con solo la mesa separándolos.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-

-Mataste a Alie-

-Sí, lo hice.-

-¿Por qué defiendes a este hombre? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que hizo?- Jonathan lo miro con cierta condescendencia, y murmuro algo que apenas entendí.

Creo que fue algo así como: "Odio cuando no son expresivos cuando hablan."

-Porque él es más útil para mí y para la gente de Albernathy vivo.-

-¿Útil? ¿Para nosotros?-

-Ese hombre conoce la forma para producir medicamentos y drogas que pueden usarse para tratar enfermedades y heridas, listas para el uso de gente que las necesita. ¿Eso no te parece útil?-

Supongo que la lógica de esas palabras fueron demasiado para el chico, lo cual me resulto divertido.

-Bien, ahora que solucionamos ese tema, te preguntare: ¿Ella tenía familia?- Esa pregunta parece haber regresado el enojo.

-Su padre y hermano murieron defendiendo Albernathy.- Jonathan mantuvo silencio.

-Entonces no-

Casi rio con la facilidad que dijo eso, pero mantuve la mente firme y la cara seria.

-No.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Habrá alguien en Albernathy que busque venganza por su muerte?-

-No somos muchos vecinos en Albernathy y todos nos conocemos durante toda la vida. Por supuesto que todos tendrán la intención de vengar su muerte, o al menos el deseo de que alguien te mate.- A eso él se mantuvo pensativo.

-Entiendo.- Y comenzó a buscar entre las hojas que tenía, y saco una de ellas.

-Gracias por la información. Necesito hablar con Blake, ¿Cuál es la frecuencia de la radio que usan en Albernathy?-

-¿Planeas decirles lo que paso?-

-Así es. Tu estarás aquí a mi lado para probar que lo que digo es verdad, pero preferiría que no interrumpieras mientras él y yo hablamos.-

Eso es inteligente, el chico ahora tiene que elegir entre decir la verdad, que ella lo ataco a el, o mentir, y que lo maten. El joven, tras una duda inicial, se acercó y marco a frecuencia en la radio.

-Devin, Devin es Pet. Necesito hablar con Blake, cambio.- Segundo de silencio.

-Pet, tienes la menor idea de que hora es, estaba a punto de terminar mi turno. Danica llego a cubrirme.-

-Entonces dile que traiga a Blake ahora.-

-Tienes la menor idea de la patada en el trasero que me dará si lo hago salir de la cama a esta…-

-Alie está muerta Devin. Así que mejor levanta tu huesudo trasero de esa asquerosa silla y trae a Blake.-

No hubo respuesta a ese mensaje, solo silencio de radio. Y siguió así por cinco minutos, y pude notar en ese tiempo que todo el ambiente se había transformado. Todos permanecían callados, en silencio, esperando lo que iba a pasar.

-Pet, es Blake. ¿Qué mierda paso?- Jonathan movió al joven a un lado y se dirigió al micrófono.

-Señor Blake, habla Jonathan Glass.-

-¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Fueron atacados? ¿Los demás están bien?-

-Señor Blake…- Y Jonathan comenzó a leer la hoja frente a él.- Debo decirle que la joven murió por mi culpa.- Eso fue un comienzo interesante.

-¿Cómo?-

-El hombre que traje de la fábrica de Jared, el hombre que usted vio, fue el mismo hombre que producía los narcóticos que Jared uso para construir su poder. Al principio pensé que el solo era basura que merecía morir, pero tras ver su talento en primera mano considere que una persona con ese conocimiento era demasiado valiosa como para matarla, así que decidí dejar que se quedara en mi hogar como mi invitado y empleado. La joven decidió que eso no era justo, y quiso tomar justicia en mano propia, atentando matar a la persona y disparándome en el intento. En respuesta, mi sistema de seguridad termino su vida. Violentamente.-

Jonathan tomo aire, y dejo que el tiempo pasara, dejándolo procesar lo que decía.

-¿Preston… Preston dejo que eso pasara?-

-Él fue el que le dijo quién era.- "Oh, hablando de tirar a alguien frente a un Deathclaw".

-¿Qué esperas que diga?-

-No espero nada de ti, más que la seguridad de que no vendrán personas queriendo a vengar su muerte.-

-Realmente crees que eso pasara, realmente crees que ignoraremos la perdida de uno de los nuestros solo porque nos avisaste.- A eso le dedico silencio.

-No- Pero el mantuvo la mirada firme y tomo una de las hojas.- Señor Blake, e lastimado a muchas personas, y supongo que usted también. Pero desde mi perspectiva, e tenido pocas oportunidades para herir a alguien porque así lo desee, y quiero creer que usted también; más aún, ninguna de esas muertes se clavó en mi mente, excepto por una en particular. Durante un conflicto entre dos grupos de personas en el Vault donde crecí, me ordenaron sacarle información a un hombre, tenía el conocimiento de donde estaban apresadas cien personas, y era mi trabajo averiguarlo. Pero no pude romperlo, nada de lo que le hiciera lo hacía hablar…- Paro un segundo, tomándose un momento para lo que parecía ser un pensamiento que sería desagradable- … un día, me trajeron a su esposa. Y le hice daño. ¿Por qué? Porque era la única forma de hacerlo hablar. No lo disfrute, no lo aprobé, pero lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo, porque quería estar con mi esposa, porque quería mi vida de nuevo. No fue personal, y un día el me confió que no me odiaba a mí, sino a las personas que me ordenaron hacer lo que hice. Y fue el primer momento en que sentí el dolor de ese hombre, y fue el último momento en que pude herirla.-

-Mi punto es que el decidió mirar más allá del odio personal, y ver la realidad desde una perspectiva clara y práctica. El decidió verme como lo que sabía que yo era, y lo que él era también, un peón. El decidió no tomarlo como algo personal.-

Silencio de nuevo.

-Mi punto es que deseo que todos entendamos las circunstancias de lo que paso, y aceptemos que fue el acto de una persona con dolor, enojo y estupidez individual, y que no debe ser tomado como un acto intencional de maldad. La pregunta es: ¿Debo preocuparme que tu, como líder de facto de Albernathy, tomes este accidente como algo personal? ¿o veras la realidad desde una perspectiva clara y práctica, y entenderás que fue un accidente, responsable por las emociones de alguien en duelo?-

Silencio, tanto que oía las hojas de los arboles moverse, las ramas rugir y los imperceptibles disparos de armas siendo disparadas a un millar de kilómetros sumbar en la lejanía.

-En un hipotético caso, ¿Qué pasara si la gente de Albernathy decide tomarlo como algo personal aun si trato de disuadirlos?-

-Son libre de perseguir la venganza que desean. Yo no lo tomare personalmente contra tu pueblo, y me limitare a matar a la persona que venga en busca de venganza. Porque busco tener mi vida de nuevo, y ver a mi hijo otra vez.-

Silencio.

-Entonces…- Su voz temblaba, más por el enojo que por otra cosa. Él sabe cuál es la respuesta correcta, y, a juzgar por su tranquilidad, la eligió.-… me alegra ser alguien que ve las cosas clara y prácticamente, sin tomarlo personalmente.-

Jonathan miro al robot, que movió su ojo arriba y abajo.

-Me alegro. Pet y Joe regresaran a Albernathy con los restos de Alie para que le den los servicios que ustedes den a sus muertos. Y espero que este accidente no arruine la posibilidad de nuestras dos comunidades de intercambiar servicios. Estoy en el proceso de construir un generador que puede proveer de energía a cada casa de Albernathy, y mi Vigía regresara para continuar nuestro acuerdo en cuanto lidiemos con una amenaza inminente de mutantes en la vecindad. Pero Pet y Joe te dirán lo demás. Adiós, y disculpe haber interrumpido su descanso.-

Con eso, el corto y yo me quede petrificado ante lo que el acaba de hacer.

-Codsworth, estos jóvenes necesitaran ayuda para preparar los restos. Que Vaquero y su otro amigo minutemen lo ayuden a mover los restos a un montacargas cuando termine de hablar con ellos.

Codsworth no movió a los robots, ambos se quedaron allí. Pero los demás robots se alejaron un poco, dando espacio para que Preston y el otro hombre pasara.

"Supongo que Vaquero es un buen apodo, pero empiezo a sospechar que el ni siquiera sabe su nombre."

Tras unos segundos en los que pensé que Preston no daría un paso al frente, emergió de entre la gente. Se quedó parado un segundo, viendo donde el cadáver de la joven estaba, y, tras acomodarse el saco, se dirigió a donde yo y Jonathan estábamos. Se paró frente a Jonathan, sin dedicarme la mirada.

-¿Quieres decir algo?- Segundos de silencio, pero hubo respuesta.

-Esto no debería haber pasado.-

-¿Y que debería haber pasado?-

-Yo te amenazaba, te hacia una oferta, tu te negabas y Sturges emergía con un punto medio donde estas personas se quedaban, y el podía ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo.-

Ósea que todo fue teatro. El solo quería presionarlo a que aceptara un convenio, el nunca tuvo la intención de matarme. La sorpresa en mi rostro realmente debió ser visible.

-¿Cómo sabias que lo necesitaba para encontrar a mi hijo? ¿Y cómo sabias que aceptaría?- Fue su simple pregunta.

-El plan… fue de Mama Murphy. Dijo que sería la única chance de que siquiera lo considerarías.- Jonathan y prácticamente todos nosotros nos volteamos a ver a la anciana. Es decir que la mujer sabía que esa mujer trataría de asesinarme…

-¿Sabías que iba a hacer lo que hizo?- Fue la única pregunta de Pet, que se veía tan asustado como escéptico.

La anciana solo miro a Jonathan.

-Sabía lo que pasaría, pero decidí no intervenir en el resultado.- Preston, más que nadie, parecía aterrado por lo que la anciana había dicho.

-No pienso meterme en eso, ya hablare con la señora después. Por el momento, quiero darte a entender que nuestro previo acuerdo, el que me hacía darte mi ayuda a cambio de la información que tu podrías proveerme, es oficialmente terminada. Ya no necesitare de tus servicios.-

Preston no parecía sorprendido, pero si parecía preocupado.

-¿Y la gente de Quincy?-

-Sturges y sus habilidades mecánicas me son muy útiles, así que dejare que se quede, al igual que Mama Murphy. Y sospecho que la única forma de convencerlos de que lo hagan es permitiéndole a la pareja que se quede, ¿me equivoco?-

-En lo absoluto.- Fue lo único que dijo la anciana. Sturges no dijo nada, aunque se podía notar que estaba de acuerdo.

-Muy bien…- Luego se dirigió a la reportera.- Acércate.-

Piper se acercó y camino, colocándose junto a Jonathan, aunque lo hizo de una manera más calmada, no dijo nada pero se veía algo alterada por toda la situación. Aunque en mi opinión, parecía más preocupada.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro?- Ella se ve nerviosa. ¿Y porque no lo estaría?

-Tan bien como podría estar. Tú te quedaras en la casa junto a la mía, una vez allí, podrás instalar tu periódico. ¿Tienes alguna red de distribución para tu material?-

-Si, si los profundos distribuyen los periódicos entre las caravanas, y ellos las llevan a los principales asentamientos.-

-De acuerdo. Te facilitare la protección y el transporte para poder llevarles la información. A cambio, espero que me proveas de toda la información que necesite sobre lo que necesite averiguar. Si no sabes la respuesta, la descubrirás para mí. Serás algo así como mi recolectora de información, y a cambio te permitiré continuar llevando a cabo tu arte, junto al bonus adicional de que le daré lo que necesites a tu hermana en la ciudad.- Eso parece haberle llamado la atención, lo cual es útil. Ella estará desesperada por cuidar a su hermana, lo cual es importante a la hora de manipularla. Este tipo realmente es increíble.

-Por supuesto. Recabar información es lo que hago.-

-Excelente, por favor colócate junto a Codsworth, necesito hablar con algunas personas más.- Tras eso el miro a los hermanos.- Siguen ustedes.-

"¿Planea hablar con todos y cada una de las personas que están aquí?"

Ambos se miraron, pero sin detenerse terminaron acercándose y deteniéndose frente a la mesa.

-Ambos han trabajado bien-

-Gracias-

-Les quedan dos días de trabajo, pero sospecho, puede que erróneamente, que ustedes desean quedarse. ¿Me equivoco?- La chica miro al hermano, algo más alto que ella.

-No, no lo estas. Queremos quedarnos aquí. Estamos dispuestos a trabajar…-

-No necesito trabajadores, no en su caso.- Luego se levantó, mirándolos fijamente.

-En ese basurero tu demostraste tener conocimiento de señas de manos y otros manierismos del ámbito militar que solo se aprende en una fuerza medianamente disciplinada, y te movías de una manera que me recordó a hombres que sabían luchar, no como ladrones o criminales, sino como soldados, en formación y siguiendo el grupo. A tu hermana no pude analizarla o verla luchar, pero pude notar que siempre está pendiente de los movimientos de otros, y está constantemente preparada. Más importante aún, ella analiza la escalada de amenaza en la situación, manteniendo su arma baja hasta el segundo en que la persona frente a ella muestra señales de amenaza…- Pude ver de inicio a fin, como el rostro del hermano se iba transformando, de serio, a preocupado, a nervioso. Hay algo que el no dijo, lo cual es interesante.- Ambos, debo suponer, tienen entrenamiento militar. ¿Es cierto?-

-Debió ser tu imaginación.- Pero podía notarlo. Aun cuando decía eso, ella miraba a su hermano, que se mantenía serio.

-No, no lo fue…-

-Sí, tienes razón. No lo fue.- Como si no estuviera, el hermano lo corto de un tajo.- Nuestros padres eran mercenarios de la Compañía Talon, en las ruinas de la capital, y nosotros crecimos en la organización.- Hubo un largo silencio, y yo no pude evitar mirar a Preston, que lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿La compañía Talon? ¿En La Capital?- La reportera también se veía completamente paralizada.

-¿Los conoces?-

-Son animales…- Respondió el hermano.- Mercenarios dispuestos a todo por una paga. Matan a quien les pidas, roban lo que quieren y violan todo lo que se mueva. Son el musculo de la gente poderosa en la capital, aunque fueron empujados cuando la Hermandad de Acero los hecho del capitolio.-

Jonathan permaneció en silencio, miro a la derecha, a Preston y luego suspiro.

-Okay, ¿Qué cubre su entrenamiento?- Ahora es cuando la situación se torna delicada, en especial por la posibilidad de que dos mercenarios, de una de las compañías más dementes de la capital, se queden aquí. Claro que a mí no me afecta, ya que gente como ellos podría ser lo que necesito a la hora de hacer amigos.

-Vanguardia, armas automáticas y semiautomáticas, mantención de equipo elemental y un mínimo de explosivos.-

-Ambos eran unidades de asalto.-

-Yo lo era… Jenny-

-Era una espía…- Fue su corta respuesta.- Me infiltraba en los asentamientos, descubría las debilidades estructurales, desbarataba sus defensas, y luego informaba.- Por varios minutos todos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Kant miraba a su hermana como si hubiera dicho la mayor locura del mundo. Lo cual es muy probablemente cierto considerando la situación que acabábamos de vivir.

-¿Qué? ¿No estábamos jugando a decir toda la verdad? ¿O fue algo estúpido?- Ella definitivamente no quería hablar de eso.

-Eso explica porque ustedes no reaccionaron como todos los demás- Me acerque a ellos, aunque manteniendo mi distancia.

-Nosotros no elegimos unirnos a Talon. Nacimos dentro.- Ok, demasiado pronto.

-¿Es decir que recibieron entrenamiento militar desde que eran niños?- Jonathan ahora parecía interesado.

-Desde los diez.- La hermana parecía molesta al hablar.

-Talon secuestraba niños y los educaban para ser soldados desde una edad temprana, con un entrenamiento y una rutina destructiva. Querían crear un ejército de soldados obedientes y disciplinados, que siguieran ordenes sin discutir o preguntar. Como los Estartanos.-

"¿Los que?"

-¿Te refieres a los espartanos?- Nunca en mi vida oi ninguno de esos nombres, pero Jonathan, rápidamente, realizo esa conexión.

-No, los estartanos, los súper soldados de una ciudad en…-

-En Grecia, si, esos eran los espartanos. Y si, eran los soldados más obedientes y disciplinados de su época. Ustedes podrían ser útiles, pero tengo que saber que serán de confianza, lo cual es difícil ahora que se cuál era su profesión.-

-Habrías llegado a la conclusión tarde o temprano.-

-Y aprecio la honestidad.- "Oh"

-¿Entonces nos dejaras quedarnos?-

-Sí, pero solo tengo una demanda.-

-¿Cuál?- Dijo la hermana.

-La promesa de que harán lo que yo o Codsworth les diga, cuando se los diga y como se los diga.- A eso, ambos cambiaron. La mirada se volvió más seria, pero también calmada.- En especial ahora que no se si son de confiar.-

-Tenemos un código.- Kant dio un paso al frente.- NO lastimamos niños, no importa que hicieron, no matamos gente que no pueda defenderse, es decir, no ejecutamos gente.-

-¿Es todo?- Jonathan volvió a sentarse. –No iba a pedirles que hicieran nada de eso. Su trabajo será proteger este lugar la gran mayoría del tiempo. Pero pueden tener por seguro, que no tengo y nunca tendré, la intensión de lastimar a un niño. Y si ustedes desean no lastimar a nadie desarmado o que no pueda defenderse, respetare su deseo.-

-Entonces no habrá problemas. Mientras nos des comida y un lugar donde vivir, defenderemos este lugar.-

-Excelente.- Jonathan volvió a levantarse y se dirigió a el circulo de robots, donde todos los demás sobrevivientes permanecían, dedicándole una mirada al cadáver de Alie, que seguía esparcido y comenzaba a apestar.

El permaneció un momento en silencio, mirando a la gente del pueblo. La luz de los Mr. Handy era lo único que permitía a estas personas ver a Jonathan. Él se debía ver bastante normal para aquellos que no habían visto lo que él era capaz de hacer.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Hector?- Rápidamente la gente comenzó a moverse, y un hombre se paró tranquilamente, aunque visiblemente nervioso ante la amenaza de las máquinas y del hombre frente a él, que aun sin el traje se veía imponente.

"Aunque algo en su expresión cambio, se ve más… suave."

-Yo soy Hector.-

-Codsworth te dio luz verde, y si él te acepta, yo también. Le permitiré quedarse, y espero que no le moleste proveer de su habilidad en la caza para mantener mi hogar provisto de carne.- El hombre ahora se veía más calmado, pero igual de serio.

-Usualmente espero paga por mis servicios.-

-Se le pagara en equipo, munición y vegetales, además de la ocasional paga en caps si encuentra algo que me interese.-

-Supongo que no conseguiré nada mejor en esta área o situación. Acepto.- Nota mental: el tal Hector parece un pragmático.

-Bien- Luego volvió a ver a la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Quién de ustedes tiene experiencia en la reparación o construcción de reactores o generadores de fisión?-

Silencio, la gente solo lo miraba asustado.

-Tom... Tom era el encargado de reparar el generador en Tenpines.- Dijo el hombre junto a Preston, que parecía ser el que lo había ayudado a arreglar su pequeño plan de negociación. La gente se volvió entonces a un hombre. Tenía una camisa plana y sucia a cuadros, un gorro y una barba frondosa y poco cuidada.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Em… si- El hombre era viejo, grande y sus brazos parecían tener señales de las primeras etapas de cáncer de piel.

Por un minuto permaneció en silencio, luego se acercó a él, lo cual lo hizo retroceder; pero él fue más rápido y tomo sus manos, inspeccionando los dedos.

-Siempre tuvo los dedos así.-

-em… si, es genético creo. Mi padre y abuelo también lo tuvieron.-

-¿Y su padre y abuelo también se dedicaban a mantener ese generador?-

-Si… si ellos también…-

-Esto no es genético, es cáncer de piel. Supongo que lo tiene debido a la falta de equipo de seguridad al manejar uranio o plutonio de bajo nivel radiactivo, pero alto nivel corrosivo.- Luego se volvió a Codsworth.

-¿Por qué este hombre estaba en el grupo de ancianos que íbamos a echar…- Las miradas del anciano y de todos se transformó, tras haber tenido sus temores confirmados.

-Mil disculpas, cuando pase la orden de que los robots separaran a la gente lo hice diciendo edad y profesión primero, por lo que los ancianos fueron los primeros en ser separados.- Luego volvió al hombre.

-¿Tiene familia?-

-Mi hija y su esposo, y una pequeña.-

-Entonces ellos y usted se quedaran, necesito alguien con su habilidad, y ellos podrán ayudar de otra manera.- Luego se alejó unos metros para volver a girar a ver a la gente.- ¿Quién de los aquí presentes tiene un módico conocimiento de cómo reparar hardware de computadoras y maquinaria.- Nadie levanto las manos, pero no porque no supieran, sospecho que tenían demasiado miedo, o realmente no sabían. Ambas son malas.

Oí algo a mi espalda, y me di vuelta. Codsworth estaba hablando con los hermanos, mientras que Preston se rascaba la cabeza y recibía el sermón de Marcy, que le dejaba en claro que ella no planeaba salir perjudicada por su idiotez.

-Yo… yo reparaba el cableado del pueblo con otros electricistas.- Me di vuelta solo para ver a Jonathan sonreír ampliamente, en una forma que no creí que fuera posible en el frio y asesino aspecto normal del hombre.

-Bien, bien, eso es algo que necesito con urgencia. Los Mr. Handy no son buenos reparando cableado o tareas demasiado precisas. ¿Alguien más?-

Nadie, nadie decía nada.

-Realmente nadie sabía reparar un simple tostador, o una lámpara.-

-Siempre fue más barato y sencillo dárselo a un mercader para que lo repare en Ciudad Diamante y lo traiga reparado.-

"Esos tipos en Ciudad Diamante son unos genios en el arte de hacer caps. Ganando caps cuidando sus cosas, reparando sus cosas y vendiéndoles cosas, nadie más puede hacer tanto como esos bastardos."

-Entiendo.- Tras eso se volvió a Codsworth.- ¿Puedes enseñarles las tareas que necesito de ellos?-

-Tomara tiempo, pero dudo que sea demasiado complicado si la voluntad está allí.-

-Bien, escuchen atentamente.- Jonathan dio un paso al frente.- Si ustedes quieren quedarse, necesito saber que no serán peso muerto o un problema, más que nada por mi propia salud mental. Así que lo preguntare una vez: ¿Están dispuestos a trabajar ocho horas al día, de lunes a sábados, en cualquier tarea que yo requiera que cumplan, por el derecho a quedarse aquí, donde tendrán comida, hasta que puedan proveerse la suya, agua potable, seguridad y un techo en sus cabezas?-

Hubo un silencio casi demasiado claro.

"¿QUE MIERDA ESTA HACIENDO?"

-Em… ¿señor?… ¿em?- El anciano buscaba el nombre que no sabía.

-Jonathan Glass-

-Sí, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que, con gusto, aceptaremos su oferta.- Ninguna negociación, lo cual es totalmente esperable. En un asentamiento uno nunca deja de trabajar, lo cual significa que son jornadas de entre diez y catorce horas de trabajo, en especial en tiempos difíciles.

Y el solo los hará trabajar por ocho horas, ¡SOLO OCHO HORAS!

-Excelente.- Jonathan dio un chasquido de dedos, y los robots se dispersaron, dejado de cumplir la función de mantener rodeados a las personas, y volviendo a las funciones que cumplían antes.- Les agradecería que no se movieran de donde están hasta que termine.- El anciano asintió, seguido de todos los demás. A mi alrededor, podía sentir la mirada de todas esas personas, completamente hipnotizadas por lo que el acaba de hacer.

Jonathan continuo caminando, seguido por las miradas de todas esas personas, se sentó de nuevo donde solía estar. El hombre solo miro a la multitud de personas y luego se volvió a mi.

-Alquimista- Y me hizo señas para que me parara en el mismo lugar donde todos los demás habían estado parados. Con calma solo me levante y fui a el lugar donde se me necesitaba.

El solo me miro, seriamente.

-Tim… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-Delson, Timothy Delson- El solo tomo una de las hojas y escribió algo, asumo que mi nombre.

-Ok, quiero que me digas todos los crímenes que has hecho en tu vida.-

…

"¿Qué?"

-Em… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque recibí un tiro por ti- Difícil discutir con semejante lógica. Pero realmente quiere que le diga todo, todo crimen que e cometido. Es decir, no es que haya cometido una larga lista, pero tampoco es como si no fueran cosas malas.- Ahora- Ok, empieza con lo que ya sabe.

-Produzco narcotráficos, he robado a mano armada, he asesinado…-

-¿Cuántas personas?- "¿En serio?"

-No lo se… muchas…- La respuesta no parecia haberlo satisfecho.

-Dame un numero.-

-Más de diez, menos de quince.- Ahora me miraba aún más serio.

-Sé que es mentira, porque eso no incluye a la gente del depósito que envenenaste con veneno vencido.-

…

"¿EN SERIO?"

Podía notar todas sus caras transformarse de el desagrado al asco, todos y cada uno de ellos no tendrá problema en matarme, pero lo que más me afectaba era que Roja estaba allí, justo al lado de esa anciana, oyéndolo todo.

"No la mires, no la mires, se fuerte." Pero en mi cabeza, solo podía pensar que iba a matar a ese tipo. Algún día.

-No, con ellos serían más de cuarenta.-

-Ok, ¿algo más?-

-No que yo recuerde.- Finalmente término de anotar todo en una hoja de papel.

-Ok, entonces: Producción distribución y venta de narcotráficos, robo a mano armada y múltiples homicidios y… masacres. Eso sería, cinco cadenas perpetuas.-

-Perdón, ¿Qué?-

-Pero supongo que el mundo ha cambiado, y el robo y el homicidio ya no es tan poco frecuente, así que solo tomare en cuenta el incidente en la fábrica y le restare diez años. Eso sería… veinte años con libertad condicional.-

-Espera, ¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué me interrogas de esta manera?-

-Porque necesito saber de cuánto será tu condena.-

-¿Mi conde…?-

Brazos en los costados de mi cabeza, lo podía ver, pasando tan lento que casi sentí lastima de que se movieran mas despacio. Tenía una buena idea de que iban a ahorcarme, o a sujetarme con una soga. Posiblemente porque querían reducirme por si intentaba escapar, o defenderme. Pero en mi experiencia, resistirte es la peor opción cuando alguien quiere reducirte, o secuestrarte. Pero, rápidamente, para cuando las manos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, otra idea corrió por mi mente, una cosa que e visto en muy reducidas veces, rápidamente trate de moverme.

Pero para entonces era muy tarde.

Y, como esperaba, el collar fu cerrado en mi cuello con un click.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-

El material cubría mi cuello con mucha facilidad, y en la parte trasera había un pedazo del tamaño de un puño, todo el aparato se sentía sólido, duro como nada.

Había visto varios de estos, principalmente en la Zona de Combate y los campamentos en la frontera del Commonwealth.

Un collar explosivo.

-Esto…- Dijo Jonathan levantando casualmente lo que parecía ser un detonador.-…es el comienzo de tu servicio comunitario.-

Tras eso, Jonathan se tomó la delicada molestia de explicarme los nuevos términos de mi contrato. Aunque según el…

-No tienes el lugar o el derecho para quejarte o negociar.-

El collar era de uno de los antiguos campos de concentración en california, donde los espías chinos eran encerrados y confinados, y, según él, estaba arreglado para explotar si abandonaba la señal que recibía de la antena de su casa y el pip-boy que él llevaba. Lo cual significa que estoy destinado a morir si abandono la isla o al alejarme de él demasiado.

Después me explico que esto consistía en las condiciones de las cuales mi vida había sido perdonada. Produciría medicamentos para proveer a la comunidad de Sanctuary y Albernathy por lo que durara mi condena, la cual era de ¡VEINTE PUTOS AÑOS!.

No puedo escapar, lo probé, apenas puse un pie fuera del puente, presa del pánico, el collar comenzó a pitar intensamente y pude oír a Jonathan gritarme.

-Tienes diez segundos.-

Soy incapaz de huir. No estoy en una celda, pero estoy encerrado.

Ahora estoy en la casa donde me colocaron… bueno, supongo que ahora es mi casa. Me miraba en un espejo, contemplando el incómodo y desastroso collar en mi cuello, admirando lo que parecía ser una cruda y simple reparación que logro que estuviera lo suficientemente prolijo como para que diera la apariencia de funcional, y lo suficientemente desarreglado como para que no quisiera probar mi suerte tratando de desarmarlo.

Tras esa exploración de mi nueva indumentaria, permanecí varias horas simplemente pensando que podía hacer, buscando las soluciones que podía tener a mi alcance, solo para llegar a la lógica conclusión de que no había nada que hacer, y que eso no era el fin del mundo.

"Desde un principio tu plan fue hacer lo que has hecho siempre: ganarte un lugar y con el tiempo, construir poder. Lo has hecho tantas veces que eres un genio en el arte." Claro que ahora estaba en un predicamento: La gente sabía lo que había hecho, informado de mis actos, y nadie allí confiaría en mí.

Hasta que recordé a los hermanos, ellos podrían ser aliados, pero solo si me movía con cautela, despacio y constante. Solo tengo que volverme indispensable, lo cual llegara a pasar si Jonathan escucha y acepta la proposición que planeaba plantearle.

Claro que había un problema mayor, que se manifestó apenas mire a la derecha y vi la puerta abrirse y a Preston entrar, seguido por Sturges.

Si, lo dejaron quedarse. Aun cuando fue su culpa que le dispararan, Jonathan lo dejo quedarse. Claro, eso también significa que él no tiene nada en nadie. Él es el último minutemen luchando por una causa en la que nadie cree. Incluso la gente que el había tratado de defender, tanto de Quincy como de Tennpeny, se volteo en su contra tras la promesa de comida, un techo y un trabajo. Lo cual debió haberle dolido.

Lo cual me hacía sentir mejor en cierta forma.

Más aun, Jonathan insistió en que él y yo teníamos que vivir en la misma casa, cuya puerta seria cerrada con llave y las ventanas bloqueadas con barrotes. De esa manera, si despertaba muerto, sabía que sería su culpa. Roja dormiría en la casa con Mama Murphy y varias de las mujeres refugiadas, lo cual agradezco. No tengo ganas de ver el desprecio en sus ojos.

Seguí mirando a Preston, que solo parecía importarle el hecho de que yo estaba allí. En mi experiencia, si alguien quiere matarte, lo hará.

Pero tengo que jugar el juego de Jonathan. Preston esta al filo del cuchillo, y si vuelve a cagarla, será el próximo cadáver en morder el suelo y alimentar gusanos.

Pero tengo que deshacerme de él, es lo primero. Entre más tiempo este aquí, más difícil me será conseguir la vida que quiero. Más difícil será, también, disculparme con Roja si tengo a este desgraciado recordándole las cosas que hice.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo puedo matar a mil pájaros con una sola bala?

Mientras permanecía esperando por la respuesta que mi cerebro me debía, oí el tintineo de el cronometro que había colocado. Significa que la fermentación de la delotamina había terminado y necesitaba colocar el sulfato de plomo y el ácido para controlar tanto la absorción de radiación, como controlar el ph de las futuras pastillas de rad-x. Fui a la mesa, tome el vaso con el ácido y lo coloque, generando una inmensa cantidad de espuma amarilla, y rápidamente tome él tuvo que conecto al tonel con el plomo y deje que la espuma, lo que realmente necesito, se moviera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Mire a Preston, que solo me miraba con esa expresión engreída y llena de desprecio mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Estoy haciendo metanfetamina para vendérsela a los niños del mundo, aun cuando se que me pondrán una bala en la cabeza si lo hago.- Preston no tomo muy a gusto mi comentario.

-¿Crees que lo que haces es gracioso?- Lo mire, confundido si se refería al chiste, o a las drogas. Así que fui a lo seguro.

-No, me lo tomo muy en serio. Solo que no contigo.-

El continuo mirándome…

-Tenía un amigo en mi pueblo, Warwick, lo conoces, el tenía un problema con Jet. Termino matándolo. La basura que haces para vivir arruina vidas, le roba la vida a todos aquellos que lo prueban… pero a ti no te importa, ¿verdad?-

…

-Perdón… ¿estas tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por mis decisiones?- El me miro, igual de enojado.- De acuerdo, entonces te contare un cuento: durante toda mi vida, yo quise ser un médico, curar gente y ayudarlos a sentirse mejor. Pero la vida me llevo a ser un narcotraficante, así que…- Levante mis brazos en pregunta y seguí lo mismo.

-La vida no te volvió un narcotraficante, tú lo hiciste…-

-SI- Dije golpeando la mesa.- si… yo mande a los primeros malnacidos que atacaron mi hogar, yo fui el que me puso un arma en la cabeza y me forzó a aprender a hacer lo único que los haría no matarme. Todo en tu vida es tu culpa, hasta las cosas en las que no tienes ningún control.-

-¿Cuánto vas a seguir con ese cuento? ¿O tenemos que suponer que es la verdad?- Sturges ahora me fastidia, me agradaba más cuando era alegre y optimista.

-Me caías mejor cuando no tenías un palo metido en el culo.-

-Y tú nos caías mejor antes de que supiéramos que eras un homicida y un monstruo.- Preston al rescate.

…

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-Es Alie… te está escupiendo en la cara por haber causado su muerte con tu estupidez…- Lo enoje, se puede ver que le di donde duele… pero quiero mas.- Bueno, no hay nada que temer, estoy seguro que cuando reconstruyas los minutemen de la nada todo volverá a la normalidad, y tú te alzaras de las cenizas como el hombre que reconstruyo el símbolo que murió por su propia incompetencia y tu pequeño accidente en planeamiento quedara en el pasado…- Lo mire, seco en los ojos.- Pero ambos sabemos que ese no es tu estilo, Preston. Tu eres un soldado… planear no es lo tuyo, y liderar tampoco. Si lo fuera, Alie seguiría viva, y toda esta gente te amaría en lugar de haberte abandonado.-

Y volví a lo mío, sin seguir dirigiéndole la palabra, pero pude oír que el se fue corriendo, rápidamente a otra habitación.

Debo admitir que eso me dio mucha satisfacción, más de la que podría desear. Pero Sturges tuvo que arruinarlo.

-Te diría que vayas a hablar con Roja, la vi llorando en la casa que Jonathan le asigno, pero sé qué harás las cosas peor, y que no eres el hombre que debería reconfortarla… debes ser la última persona que quiere ver en su vida.-

Con el si me di vuelta, pero solo vi su espalda mientras se iba…

Trate de no enojarme, de decir: "Si, tienes razón, menos mal que no me importa"

Pero no pude, me dolía el pensar que ella me odia, me duele por alguna bizarra y enfermiza razón. No tanto como para vomitar, o como para enojarme, solo duele. Supongo que no importa, y dudo que él sepa que me importa. Es posible que, para él, ella era una de mis muchas distracciones, dispuesto a deshacerme de ella en un instante. Lo cual no es verdad.

Fue porque mi vida estaba en peligro.

"Mi vida estaba en peligro, mi vida estaba en peligro…"

Me lo repetí por más de treinta minutos, necesitaba entenderlo, necesitaba repetírmelo. Pero mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. Entre los gases de la producción, que tendré que dejar toda la noche sellándose, mi cansancio y la mirada de Roja clavada en la memoria, no podía contener la jaqueca que me causaba pensar en cuan bien se debía sentir ese estúpido minutemen por haberme expuesto, por haber arruinado mi chance de conseguir una mejor vida. Una donde las desiciones de mi pasado no me persiguiera.

Ahora tengo que trabajar más, casi dieciséis horas, con solo cuatro descansos de media hora, y uno de una, para almorzar. Del amanecer, hasta el anochecer, mi trabajo es simplemente producir, producir y producir hasta que el considere que pague el precio por mis crímenes.

Termine de arreglar mi equipo, colocando todo en su lugar para lo que sería una mala serie de días. Así que con cierta resignación, termine de acomodar los tubos de mi mesa, limpiar los utensilios, las cucharas y los calderos donde mis mezclas se llevaban a cabo.

Fue cuando termine esta mediocre tarea que pude oí a alguien abrir la puerta, pero no oí pasos. Codsworth y otro Mr. Handy apareció detrás mío.

-Necesitas algo lata-

-Al amo Jonathan le gustaría tener unas palabras contigo antes de que te prepares para dormir, así que necesito que me acompañes.- La voz del robot volvió a ser la misma, tranquila y jovial como la de todos los Mr. Handy.

Podría haber hecho miles de comentarios sobre este detalle, podría haber hecho miles de comentarios ligeramente sarcásticos y rápidos, pero en esta situación no es aconsejable.

-Sí, claro.- Deje todo en su lugar y seguí a ambas maquinas, con tranquilidad fuera de mi casa. No había nadie afuera, toda la actividad de acomodarse en las casas murió hace una hora, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, y solo los robots eran visibles, patrullando con sus luces las casas. La gente se estableció en las casas que se les dijo, y al parecer todos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para que no les importara lo suficiente lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de este día.

-Todo está tranquilo.-

-Esto podría cambiar en cualquier momento. En especial si los mutantes aparecen. Jonathan a colocado todos los mr. Handy en patrulla, y al Vigia en el extremo este de la isla. Y si vienen, los veremos venir a doscientos metros de distancia gracias al sensor de la casa.-

-¿Su casa tiene un sensor?-

-Necesitaba saber cuándo volver a la casa, así que lo reconstruí, el también se sorprendió cuando le hable de ello.-

-Curioso, no sabía que los robots podían construir cosas sin tener ordenes explicitas de…-

-Mis órdenes explicitas era maximizar la seguridad del hogar lo más que pudiera, por todos los medios necesarios.-

-Ah, ya veo.-

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa, y o pude evitar sentir mi emoción elevarse. Por dos días e visto esa casa, tan bien mantenida y cuidada, con su jardín aun arreglado. Es increíble ver que la gente no haya destruido este lugar por partes, pero la curiosidad sobre esa casa ha estado en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza desde que me entere que esa era su casa. Ahora, con su permiso, tras dos días mirándolo, analizando la construcción y buscando alguna apertura para ver que había dentro, por fin podre presenciar el interior de la cueva del hombre que simbólica y literalmente robo mi libertad.

Codsworth toco la puerta, y luego se oyó el sonido de muchos cerrojos abriéndose, y tras casi seis cerraduras, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a otro mr. Handy, que prontamente salió afuera, prendió las lámparas y comenzó a moverse, imitando la patrulla de los demás.

-Le agradeceríamos que no tocara nada, en especial los artefactos delicados, dado que el amo Jonathan considera que moverlos de lugar podría traer mala suerte.-

"Curioso, no lo veía como el tipo supersticioso." Por lo que rápidamente asumí que me estaban mintiendo. Siempre tuve una buena capacidad para leer a la gente, y creo que el miente. Así que confió en mis instintos.

Codsworth entro y yo lo seguí, acompañado por el otro mr. Handy.

Y quede despampanado. La casa de este tipo era una maravilla que no había presenciado en mi vida. Muebles tapizados y rellenos, sillas de aluminio apenas marcadas por el paso del tiempo, una cocina que casi parecía estar en condiciones de que funcionara, refrigerador, lavaplatos, y otras antigüedades de antes de la guerra parecían en funcionamiento. Una parte muy fuerte de mi quería caminar en dirección a esa cocina y revisar si todo funcionaba, pero Codsworth siguió de largo, girando a la izquierda a un pasillo. En este había una mesa decorada con un jarrón de cristal vacío, y unas fotos, donde se podía ver gente vieja, aunque algunas habían sido derribadas, como si la persona que viviera aquí cuatro puertas, una al final del pasillo, cerrada, dos a la derecha, una de las cuales estaba abierta, y una a la izquierda, esta también abierta.

La puerta abierta a la derecha que pase al seguir adelante parecía ser un cuarto con una especie de baño, bastante espacioso. Giramos a la izquierda, derecho había lo que parecía ser un cuarto enorme, pero vacío. Al ver a mi izquierda, en dirección de donde venía, pude notar que el pasillo seguía hasta una habitación minúscula con dos cuadrados de metal, uno con un agujero en el centro, y arriba había estanterías vacías.

Al entrar a la gran habitación, lo primero que me llamo la atención fueron las dos armaduras en el centro: la primera que note fue la que ya había visto, apoyada en una gran mesa de metal donde parecía estar cada parte. Pero exactamente a la derecha, apareció algo más impresionante. Una servo-armadura, con sus dos metros y medio de alta, su imponente y gran figura, colgada de lo que parecían dos vigas de acero en forma de "L" invertida, que habían sido conectadas al suelo, y parecían ser el resultado de cuatro vigas de metal soldadas. Las cadenas mantenían elevada la armadura, logrando, por lo que podía ver, evitar que todo el peso cayera en la armadura. Esta parecía estar en el proceso de ser reparada.

Ahora estoy aún más sorprendido. Una sola de esas máquinas puede volver a un hombre un monstruo, y si tiene dos trajes que pueden simplemente volver a su usuario un dios.

Claramente, el dejo esto aquí apropósito para que lo viera y me asustara aún más, en su deseo de convencerme aun as de que lo ayude a encontrar a Kellogg, y a su hijo. Pero honestamente no sabría donde comenzar a buscar.

-Por aquí- Y el robot se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una entrada móvil que llevaba a un sótano. Lo seguí y al entrar pude maravillarme en una más de las maravillas de esta casa.

Un sótano de entre diez o doce metros de largo, y cuatro o cinco metros de ancho, en la pared frente a mi había una mezcla de estanterías, llenas de herramienta, equipo tecnológico como soldadoras, pulidoras y otras tantas herramientas que solo he visto tiradas y oxidadas, estas mostrando un mínimo nivel de óxido y desgaste. El resto son baúles, cajas de herramientas y máquinas que parecen estar en constante funcionamiento. En la mesa a la izquierda de la puerta, había una computadora, y en la del centro había otra, aunque esta parecía deshecha y tenía a Jonathan en frente, con el reparándola.

En el extremo más alejado había una cama sencilla, sin sabanas o almohadas, solo el colchón, y una mesa pequeña con lo que parecía ser una reproductora de holotapes.

También había una docena de partes de robots despedazados en todo el piso, concentrándose alrededor de una especie de cuadrado con partes de tela y que parecía relleno con algo esponjoso.

Jonathan levanto la mirada, una soldadora pequeña en una mano, y unos lentes que parecían agrandar sus lentes.

A juzgar por todo a su alrededor, este tipo realmente sabe y tiene todo lo que necesita para reparar o armar lo que quiera.

Frente a la computadora destruida, había una serie de guantes, maquinas que parecían adheriré a algo, y el casco medio desarmado, que parecía estar en el proceso de ser reparado.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Cómo va la producción?-

-Tendré todo listo para empezar mañana, los sueros se están preparando para las etapas finales, y prepare todos mis utensilios.-

-Excelente…- Se levantó de la mesa y dejo todos sus instrumentos en su lugar.- Ahora, como te dije, tendrás descansos de treinta minutos durante tu trabajo, te permitiré tomarlos cuando quieras, y durante el almuerzo, tendrás una hora para comer y socializar con los demás…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo.-

-Lo que quiero decirte, es que se que tendras tiempo entre producción, descansos debido a la necesidad de ciertos productos de cocinarse, mezclarse o sintetizarse. Durante esos descansos, tu tendrás que usar la radio que instalamos en tu casa para encontrar la información que necesitas.-

"…"

"Mierda"

Realmente no esperaba que se diera cuenta que iba a tener descansos por trabajo, que no pueden ser evitados. Con Jared, podía procrastinar mucho con la excusa de "Espero a que algo se termine de cocinar". Pero, claro, este tipo no es Jared, es más listo y meticuloso. Pero algo me parecía anormal de su apariencia, se veía menos serio, y casi parecía relajado.

-Te noto de buen humor-

-Estoy más relajado, gracias por notarlo. Pero no desvíes el tema. Habrá un mr. Handy que monitoreara tu trabajo, y me hará saber si te tomas demasiado tiempo o si pierdes el tiempo en algo que no sea preparar las drogas que necesitamos o encontrar información sobre mi hijo.-

…

Esto se va a volver muy fastidioso.

-Ademas, si en algún momento alguno de los robots te pide algo, tu lo haces, sin interrupciones, y si algunas de las personas te pide ayuda, los ayudaras, siempre y cuando no interrumpa tus tareas principales.-

-¿Es todo? ¿No quieres uno de mis higados de paso?- El hombre me miro, pero parecía confundido por mi comentario, como si tratara de darse cuenta si hablaba en serio o no.

-Sarcasmo…- Dijo, casi como si fuera una realización- Gracioso, no, no necesitare nada de eso. Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que entre mas ayudes a la gente de Sanctuary y a mi, mas se disminuirá tu sentencia, y antes te sacare ese collar…-

Al menos eso es reconfortante, pero aun asi no quiero creerle demasiado.

-No era esa radio de Preston, pensé que el iba a usarla para contactar o reunir sus minutemen.-

-No-

-Pensé que ibas a matarlo.-

El solo me miro, serio.

-Iba a matarlo. Es solo debido a mi esposa que le perdone la vida a el y a los refugiados. Pero eso no significa que no pagaran por sus acciones.-

"Esposa, ok, esta es una oportunidad."

-Ella debió ser una buena mujer… esa clase escasean fuera de los vault. Pero espero que consigas encontrar una mujer a la que amar de nuevo.- El permaneció inmutado.

-Uno no encuentra el amor, uno lo crea.-

Oooookaaaay, interesante respuesta, pero tengo que seguir.

-En fin, te ayudare cuanto pueda a encontrar a tu hijo, pero necesito saber que Roja estará a salvo.-

…

Ni siquiera yo sé de dónde vino eso.

-¿Porque te importa ella? Intentaste matarla.- Ah, de nuevo a lo que duele.

-Cuando nos conociste dijiste que no te importaba.-

-No me importa, pero considero que ningún hombre debe lastimar a una mujer desarmada o que no te haya atacado. Y me genera repulsión lo que estuviste apunto de hacer. Así que quiero saber tu versión… sin mentiras, sin engaños, solo la honestidad.- Pude notar como el robot parecía enfocar mi cara, lo cual me genero cierto espanto.

La honestidad es que lo hice porque quería vivir, y ella me habría delatado, tal y como hizo. Pero eso sería demasiado directo… además, no sé cómo fue que ella le dijo, no sé qué le dijo Preston para que la hicieran hablar. Asi que… que puedo decir.

-Tenía miedo de que me mataran… y fue ese miedo lo que me empujo a hacer lo que hice.-

-Entiendo, miedo hace a la gente hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepiente. ¿Tú te arrepientes?-

-Por supuesto que si.-

…

Eso fue casi impulsivo. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Realmente me vuelvo más estúpido con ella.

"Me arrepiento de haber intentado matarla a ella."

-De acuerdo, puedes irte. Serás levantado a primeras horas de la mañana. Así que descansa bien.-

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.-

-¿Y eso sería?-

-¿Planeas regalar los medicamentos y drogas que preparare para ti?-

-Solo a la gente de Albernathy.-

-Entonces tal vez te interese la idea de vender a otros asentamientos lo que produzca. Mis productos médicos, aun cuando no son mi especialidad, son de muy buena calidad y se venderían por una buena ganancia.-

El me miró fijamente mientras volvía a sentarse y a revisar las piezas de del computador.

-¿Y cuanta seria esta ganancia?- "Ok, empieza alto"

-Puedo asegurar al menos quinientos caps por viaje. Tu vehículo puede recorrer cientos de millas antes de que tenga que detenerse, y en menos tiempo que ninguna caravana. Podrías transportar mis medicamentos y la comida que produzcas de forma segura y a una décima del precio que las demás caravanas. Sería un muy buen negocio.- Al menos hasta que los patrones de las caravanas se enteren del vehículo. Pero aun si intentan atacar a Jonathan, algo me dice que el ganaría, y aun tendríamos un negocio muy lucrativo. "Lucrativo" otra palabra que mi padre me enseño.

-Y supongo, debido a que pocos hacen algo por nada, que esperas remuneración.-

-¿Remu…?-

-¿Esperas que te pague?- Despacio y tranquilo.

-Solo las materias primas que cuesta producirla…- Eso es, recuérdale que necesita dinero si espera que siga produciendo para el.-… y lo suficiente para mantenerme a mí y a Roja en condiciones de vida cómodas.-

Por unos minutos el permaneció en silencio, mirándome con sus ojos algo menos fríos, mas cálidos y, en cierta forma, humanos, pero aun reteniendo algo de su natural amenaza.

-Puedo darle a tu amiga una vida cómoda. Pero tu eres un criminal cumpliendo mi sentencia. Tendrás la vida que tu comportamiento amerite. Codsworth, terminamos.-

Y así, volví a mi celda, igual que antes, pero con un detalle importante en mi saber.

"Si quiero tener la vida segura que ambiciono, tendré que comportarme."

Ser la clase de persona que el espera que sea.

"Por ahora"


	11. La escritora perdida

Reportera.

"… _tenemos mucho de qué hablar en cuanto al negocio que planeamos llevar a cabo. Primero lo primero, las necesidades del ejercito tras la anexión de Canadá bajaron, lo cual significa menos demanda para nuestras fábricas."_

" _¿Tendremos que dejar ir empleados? Podríamos contratar trabajadores en México."_

" _Nada es peor para la imagen de una compañía que reemplazar trabajadores nativos con máquinas o empleados extranjeros. Propongo no hacer eso."_

" _Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sarah, pero ellos técnicamente son ciudadanos"_

" _Los trabajadores desplazados y sus familias no lo verán así. Y tampoco la prensa."_

" _Supongo que tienes razón, además, estoy seguro de los planes de anexión de Alaska traerá un buena cantidad de demanda de robots, en especial los más guiados al combate."_

" _Aja, gracias por la información Jonathan. Pero el ejército quiere algo más grande. Quiere algo que pueda servir para disuadir a la dictadura china de intervenir en Alaska. Ahora, la competencia comenzó un proyecto secreto que creo que tendría el poder de lograrlo, pero necesitamos algo nosotros."_

" _¿Cómo qué?"_

" _El ejército se enamoró de tus armaduras, las aman. Pero la competencia ya consiguió la forma de crearlas con menor costo, así que tenemos que empujar la escala, tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos. Y creo que esto es la solución."_

"…"

" _¿De dónde sacaste esto?"_

" _Eso no importa…"_

" _¿TE METISTE EN MI LABORATORIO?"_

" _Eso no importa ahora. Jonathan, esta es, esta es el arma que acabara la guerra y nos hará ricos."_

" _Esa arma es solo un prototipo…"_

" _Eso no importa Cherry, ahora mismo lo que me importa es que te metiste en mi laboratorio. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso Jonny."_

" _Es el laboratorio de la compañía, y por lo tanto, también mío. Y esta arma, que tu deliberadamente escondiste de mi conocimiento y el de la mesa directiva de la compañía, es la mejor herramienta para saltar el nivel y superar a toda la competencia."_

"…"

" _Esa cosa es muy peligrosa, es demasiado nociva."_

" _Es el arma que acabara la guerra…"_

" _Es el arma que la empeorara. Es el arma que convencerá a los chinos de que un ataque nuclear es la única salida que les queda para no perder. Si alteramos el balance de poder demasiado todo terminara con la muerte de billones."_

" _¿Acaso no quieres que este conflicto termine?"_

" _No me importa y a ti tampoco. La única diferencia es que a mí no me importa porque no puede importarme, y a ti no te importa porque te trae ganancias. Pero mi esposa, tu amiga, vive en este país, y no quiero que su vida acabe en fuego nuclear."_

" _Tú nunca creíste que llegaría a eso."_

" _Porque nadie tenía el armamento que tú y toda la competencia trata y logra crear… Jonny, podemos detener el conflicto, salvarlos. Mi generador de fusión cíclica es casi operativo, y es más barato y sencillo de construir y operar. Si me das los recursos puedo hacer que todo Boston sea energéticamente auto sostenido…"_

" _Tú sabes que ni al pentágono, ni al presidente le importa una mierda esto…"_

" _No, no lo sé y tú tampoco, pero no le estoy pidiendo nada al pentágono o al presidente, te lo pregunto a ti. Jonny, no quiero que nada le pase a Sarah, y tú tampoco. Somos amigos, y eso significa que tienes que escucharme."_

"…"

" _Tienes una idea de la amistad demasiado sencilla."_

" _Tal vez… pero quiero que respetes mi posición en esto. No quiero tener parte en aumentar más la tensión con el gobierno chino. Pero tengo la intención de proteger Sarah, y eso requiere que proteja a américa, y para eso, esta guerra tiene que acabar sin que nadie considere que debe ser con fuego nuclear."_

El amanecer llego rápido, y tuve que prepararme para lo que sea que haría con mi vida ahora que perdí mi hogar, mi familia y toda la credibilidad que me quedaba.

Mudarme a la casa de un hombre que recibe un disparo apenas regresa no es lo mejor en el mundo. Cuando llegue, lo primero que vi fue una multitud de personas desarmadas y asustadas, rodeadas por mr. Handy cuya programación es no conocida por mí, tuve el presentimiento de que acaba de aceptar un trato con un esclavista brutal. Lo cual no era algo demasiado lejos de otras muchas idioteces que hice por una historia, pero significaba que tenía que pensar pronto en una manera de zafarme de ayudarlo y liberar a estas personas de alguna manera.

Claro que después de que fue disparado, internado y desaparecido por al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y tuve la oportunidad de enterarme de algunas cosas.

Estaba sentada junto a mi imprenta en el camión, buscado asegurarme que aun se mantuviera entera después de todas las sacudidas que recibió durante el viaje, cuando Jenny y su hermano Kant aparecieron para comenzar a descargar las cajas. La chica me miro con una expresión de poco interés, mientras que el hermano me analizaba con los ojos. Supongo que eso se debe a que Jenny tuvo casi una hora en el vehículo para conocerme.

Ella me pregunto si me sentía bien, y yo simplemente le respondí con la total honestidad que sentí en ese momento.

-No sé en qué me metí-

-Sí, bueno. Por lo que mi hermano me dijo, ese Preston se la busco.-

Al abrirse la oportunidad, la tome, y trate de aprenderme de todo lo que ambos supieran de esta situación, y descubrir lo que pudiera de Jonathan. Claro que ambos hermanos eran fuentes problemáticas. La hermana le prestaba poca atención a Jonathan, y parecía mas una persona arrastrada a una situación en la que tiene poco interés en participar. Solo otro trabajo en la ardua tarea de sobrevivir. Kant, por su parte, parece más reservado y calculador a la hora de hablar, a la hora de moverse y compartir información.

Al parecer, Jonathan apareció cuatro días atrás, y se encargó de las personas que los habían retenido y abusado, y tras una corta estadía en su casa, que Kant se negó a describir e insistió sin palabras a su hermana que no lo hiciera tampoco, él les ofreció un trabajo.

En cuanto a todo el problema que vi entre el minutemen, Jonathan y la granjera que le disparo, ambos hermanos parecían estar de acuerdo en que fue culpa del minutemen. No ayudaba que ambos hermanos parecen sentir cierto desprecio hacia los minutemen. No evidente, pero perceptible.

La situación fue un simple conflicto de interés: Jonathan no quería dejar a la gente quedarse por miedo a las mil y una cosas que podrían y saldrían mal, aun si eso significaba condenar a la mayoría a morir, y Preston busca protegerlos, dejándolos quedarse aquí. Claro que "aquí" es la propiedad de Jonathan y, en definitiva, quiere que se queden como bocas que el puede o no alimentar.

Entiendo los puntos de ambos, pero eso no fue lo que más me llamo la atención. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue la naturaleza de Jonathan, mejor ejemplificada por Kant.

-Cuando hice el trato con él, me dio la impresión de que el hombre que no le importa las emociones y solo persigue resultados. En tanto puedas proveerlos, a él no le importa que hagas o quien seas.- Y al decirme eso, una mirada extraña provino de su hermana.

Ahora se, que eso se debía a que temía que hiciera lo que hizo, decirle a Jonathan quienes eran y que hacían con sus vidas. No muchas personas confiarían en alguien que solía trabajar para la compañía que ellos llamaban su antiguo empleador, en especial alguien que busca trabajo en un pueblo, donde mucha gente ve a todo mercenario como una amenaza. Pero lo que decía en cierta forma es cierto. Tim el alquimista es prueba de ello. Lo dejo quedarse literalmente como un esclavo, en deuda con la sociedad no porque le diera un gran valor moral a eso, sino porque necesita hacer eso para poder dejar que Tim se quede y que nadie lo mate mientras duerme.

Incluso el hecho de que yo esté aquí es prueba de eso. El me necesita para que le de información, eso fue lo que me dijo cuándo me hizo ir a su casa, a su sótano. El me explico que necesitaba toda la información, tan imparcial como pudiera, y que a cambio de ella, el me protegería y haría todo lo posible, con los recursos que tenía, para ayudarme a reconstruir mi periódico.

El literalmente salió de un pozo solo cuatro días atrás, el no entiende nada y no sabe nada, y lo poco que los hermanos podrían haberle dicho no le sirve. El necesita un nativo, y el hecho de que mi trabajo es dar la verdad a la gente, o al menos información confiable, solo me vuelve una mejor opción.

Pero entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que estoy solo un escalón por encima de el alquimista. No soy una esclava, pero dudo que el disfrute la idea de que me vaya a otra parte.

Por el momento todo está bien, y no significa que mi situación sea preocupante. Pero eso puede cambiar, así que por el momento tengo que seguir mi conciencia y mi instinto de preservación por igual. Aprovechare el beneficioso trato que me dio, pero en la primera señal de problemas o abusos me retirare de cualquier manera posible.

Con esa mentalidad, me levante de la cama que Codsworth me dio, me vestí lo mejor que pude, dejando mi saco y gorra en la mesa, donde estaban desde la noche anterior, y salí tranquilamente. Aún es temprano, el sol apenas emergió del horizonte cuando pude salir y ver la maravilla del día. El cielo estaba más azul, un azul más intenso y fuerte, había nubes, pero estas seguían algo gris, herencia de la guerra del pasado. El sol, también, se veía más brillante, aun en los tranquilos rayos de la mañana.

Había poca gente despierta, pero eso no se traducía en poca actividad. Los mr. handy se movían de un lado a otro y con gran diligencia continuaban trabajando en los cultivos, el movimiento de cosas, y, a juzgar por el hedor a quemado, a usar esa fundidora nuclear para renovar el metal oxidado en uno renovado y útil. Todas cosas que no parecen generar demasiado ruido, sospecho que para no importunar a la gente que duerme.

El pensar en eso me hizo volver a mirar las casas, donde todas las personas que vivían. Tenía que dormir en la misma casa que Marcy, la superviviente de Quincy, Jenny, Roja y una mujer llamada Elena y su hija Pam, la única mujer con una hija. En la otra casa, el resto de las supervivientes dormían con sus hijos, cinco madres y seis niños. En las otras dos casas vivían los hombres, quince hombres, varios separados de sus esposas, madres y hermanas, pero creo que Jonathan tomo la decisión correcta.

La casa donde dormía era la más cercana a la de Jonathan, y la razón de que tan pocas personas durmieran en esta es debido a que mi equipo ocupaba una habitación entera. Pero no veo que nadie me critique por eso.

"O al menos no lo hacen frente a mí."

Al caminar a la calle para estirarme, pude ver a mi izquierda a Tim, el alquimista estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa de Jonathan, y a su izquierda podía ver un mr. Handy, parado junto a él.

Atraída por la curiosidad, camine hacia él, mientras que el solo se veía interesado en algo al otro lado de la calle. Cuando llegue no le dije nada, solo lo mire. El miraba directamente hacia el espacio que se formaba entre el muro de la casa frente a la de Jonathan, ocho de los hombres vivían, y una pared cubierta de maleza de un verde grisáceo y muerto. Por varios minutos solo altere entre ver ese espacio que el tan calmadamente veía, y su propia y centrada mirada, sin decir nada. Hasta que cuando volví a ver el espacio, pude ver el movimiento de alguien corriendo, y cruzándolo a gran velocidad.

-Once- Me voltee para ver a Tim, que finalmente me miraba.- Lleva al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos así, y eso fue solo la cantidad que vi, cuando me desperté el ya había empezado.-

-¿El?-

-Jonathan. Lleva al menos una hora dándole vueltas a la isla, cargando una rueda de auto en cada brazo. El robot me dijo que empezó su "sesión" al amanecer.- Por unos momentos no supe que decir, pero es demasiado temprano para hacerme esas preguntas, y mi noche de sueño no fue lo suficiente como para poder sacarme el cansancio de todo lo que viví el día de ayer. Así que decidí sentarme a su lado, y esperar a que Jonathan terminara su… sesión.

Tras varios minutos de solo oír la voz del alquimista, contando lo que resulto ser la cantidad de vueltas que el había visto, Jonathan finalmente emergió de detrás de su casa, de donde al parecer había comenzado a correr. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en su totalidad, su cuerpo cubierto por completo por el traje del Vault del que salió, 111, lo recordare, y su rostro por una vieja mascara anti radiación. En sus oídos, podía ver, tenía lo que solo podía describir como dos de plástico unidos por una tira de metal, con un cable que salía de un cuadrado de plástico tan grande como mi puño. E visto muchas de esas cosas en el mercado de Ciudad Diamante, ninguno que funcionara, pero todos lo llamaba de manera distinta y decían que hacían cosas distintas.

En sus brazos llevaba dos gomas de autos, que parecía usar para agregar peso a su correr, lo cual parecía buscar aumentar la velocidad y resistencia.

-Su tiempo se redujo por más de dos minutos señor…- Codsworth apareció detrás de él.-…Parece que realmente no está en su más óptima condición.- Jonathan y Codsworth nos miraron, y yo solo podía pensar en cómo era su habilidad cuando recuperara su máxima condición. En ese saco los boles de los oídos, de los cuales salió lo que solo podía describir como ruido, ruido con voces que no entendía, que se detuvieron cuando el apago el cuadrado presionando un botón.

-Eso no es aceptable, tengo que mantener el nivel de ejercicio por un tiempo prolongado para recuperar mi movilidad.-

-Así parece, su fuerza física no fue afectada, pero el largo periodo de inmovilidad parece haberlo afectado en su capacidad de movimiento.- Ambos hablaban como si no estuviéramos allí, lo cual no me molestaba, pero me resultaba intranquilo. Usualmente es bueno para mi situación el no ser percibida, pero la forma deliberada con la que me ignora me alteraba mucho.

-Mis articulaciones me molestan, no en la buena medida, y además perdí resistencia. Tengo que trabajar en recuperar mi elasticidad y velocidad, aun si eso significa perder fuerza y constitución.-

-Hablando de constitución, señor. El aire alrededor de la isla esta desprovisto de radiación, puede quitarse la máscara.-

-No sabemos la cantidad de patógenos mutantes que surgieron desde el fin de la guerra. Me expondré repetidas veces y durante poco tiempo para que mi cuerpo se aclimate a la nueva vida microscópica, pero no pienso ponerme en riesgo de morir por algo tan anticlimático como un virus o bacteria. No seré el alíen en las guerras de los mundos.- A ese extraño comentario, el robot genero lo que parecía una alegre y, casi genuina, risa.

-Veo que su sentido del humor regreso.- Eso parece haberle dado gracia a Jonathan.

-Tu también.-

Tras eso, Jonathan se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

-Alquimista, deberías estar en el laboratorio trabajando en los medicamentos que te encargue.-

-Las mezclas se están sintetizando, y las drogas cocinando. Pero la mayoría de mi equipo es muy ineficiente y requiere mucho tiempo para preparar las mezclas.-

-¿Puedes conseguir mejor equipo?-

-No sin hacer un trato con gente poderosa. Es por eso que Jared hizo el acuerdo con los Astilleros para que le proveyeran equipo nuevo.-

-¿Es posible para ti repetir ese negocio?- Antes de que yo pudiera horrorizarme, Tim rio.

-Tú mataste a su proveedor principal de estupefacientes. Dudo que estén dispuestos a hacer negocios.-

-¿Crees que debería esperar una repercusión?-

-Me sorprende que no hayan aparecido aun.- La realidad es que no son los únicos que debería sorprenderle. Los barones caravaneros deberían ya haber descubierto sobre el vehículo que Jonathan había traído de nuevo a la vida.

-Entiendo. Tendré que ubicarlos y solucionar esta situación antes de que la situación escale demasiado.-

-Los Astilleros viven de su reputación de monstruos sin piedad, dudo que ellos siquiera consideren negociar contigo.- Esa es la verdad, y es lo que agregue a la conversación. Finalmente, Jonathan me miro y reconoció mi presencia.

-¿Quién dijo algo de negociar?- Rápidamente recordé con quien estaba hablando, y me percate de cuanto había cambiado mi opinión de el después de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Pero el rápidamente trasformo su rostro, con una expresión más dolorosa que nada.- Tratare de solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica, pero si ellos deciden que quieren solucionar las cosas con violencia, entonces tendré que darles violencia.-

-Dudo que a alguien le moleste. Pero ellos no son un grupo de asaltantes violentos. Ellos están bien organizados, bien equipados y tienen a gente poderosa apoyándolos.- El me miro, por varios minutos, solo para sacarse la máscara y dedicarme una sonrisa.

-Aprecio la información.- La sonrisa me tomo por sorpresa, todo en el me tomo por sorpresa. Sus ojos, antes fríos y casi vacíos de alguna emoción, ahora se veían cálidos y amables, su voz ya no era tan cortante y dura. Incluso su lenguaje corporal, tenso y en alerta, listo para saltar a la primera señal de peligro, se volvió más relajado y menos amenazante. La sonrisa parecía forzada, pero al menos no estaba siempre serio.

A mi lado, podía notar que Tim también parecía extrañado por esta nueva actitud, y dado que él lo había conocido por más tiempo, me imagino que el estará más confundido que yo.

-Supongo que por el momento tendré que tomar una política de apaciguamiento, al menos hasta que tenga los recursos para poder desalentar cualquier ataque…-

-Supongo que por ahora, la mejor defensa es un fortificación que pueda protegernos contra un ataque…- El robot parecía hablar con tranquilidad, pero podía oír cierta experiencia en el tono robótico, como si tuviera experiencia con ataques.

-Eso, y conseguir que nadie en los alrededores nos ataque. Por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es limpiar los alrededores de infestaciones como las que hay en la estación Red Rocket, asegurar un perímetro mínimo de defensa, y asegurar el acceso de energía en las casas de Sanctuary.-

-Mmm, si ese es el caso, habrá que comenzar de inmediato la construcción del generador.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Has que los mr. handy comiencen con la estructura, lo haremos en el garaje de los Jameson, es la única parte de la casa que no fue destruida.-

-Entendido señor.-

-Cuando termine con el perímetro comenzare con el reactor.-

Tras decir eso, el miro a Tim.

-Tu, si tienes tiempo para perder mirando a otras personas ejercitándose, puedes comenzar a buscar información de mi hijo. Ahora.- Y con eso, Tim se dio la vuelta y se fue, seguido por el robot de su izquierda.

Él se volteo y me miro.

-Me tendré que retirar con los hermanos y Cazador por unas horas, tengo que liberarme de cualquier peste que pudiera ser una amenaza para los cultivos y los nuevos inquilinos.- Tras decir eso, él se colocó la máscara.- Pero se libre de explorar Sanctuary, hablar con la gente, y si necesitas algo solo pídeselo a Codsworth y si es dentro del reino de lo posible, él te lo conseguirá.-

Con eso el se fue caminando, con total tranquilidad, dentro de su casa. El robot, tras eso, permaneció en silencio un segundo, esperando.

-¿Necesita algo?-

-¿Eh? No. Es solo que no termino de entenderlo.- El robot permitió ese comentario sin decir nada, solo mirándome.

-Señorita Wright…-

-Está bien, puedes llamarme Piper.-

-Piper, debe entender que el amo Jonathan está pasando por una situación muy difícil. Su situación amerita entendimiento.-

-Él es bueno matando gente. En mi experiencia, no debes confiar en esas personas.-

-Puedo comprender su duda. Pero durante el tiempo que usted lo vio, él estaba lidiando con su dolor, y si por un momento pareciera que a él no le importaban otras personas, o si pareciera que se comportaba demasiado duro, debe entender que el simplemente estaba encerrado en su propio dolor. Encontrar a su hijo se volvió su… obsesión, creo. El solo desea ver a su hijo vivo.-

"Un padre, perdido en un mundo que no es suyo, tratando desesperadamente de no perder la cabeza ante lo nuevo y arrollador de esta realidad, con lo único que lo ata a la realidad y le da un propósito lejos de él, arrebatado por un terror que ni este mundo comprende por completo."

Me encontré absorta ante esta historia, esta historia que tenía un poco de todo, un poco para todos. Una historia que la gente podrá leer, comprender e identificarse aun en una década, aun en cien años. La vida de este hombre no es una situación que todos viven, pero estoy segura de que la idea, el dolor. La pérdida, eso siempre puede ser sentido y entendido.

No puedo evitar sentir que esta situación y las profundas palabras del robot me tocaron.

Pero ahora, solo quiero saber más, necesito saber más.

-Disculpa Codsworth.- El robot me miró fijamente.- ¿Sería posible que me explicaras como conoces a Jonathan? Si no es mucha molestia.-

Guardo silencio por varios segundos, solo por un segundo, pero lo vi. El robot parecía en cierta forma pensaba que decir.

-El me construyo, tras cierto tiempo esta casa fue reconstruida gracias a él y a mí. Pero tras una larga estadía, Jonathan fue invitado a vivir en el Vault 111, y acepto esa chance. El amo vivió allí, conoció a su esposa, y tuvieron un hijo. Tras eso creo que sabemos lo que ocurrió.-

-Me dijeron cuanto pudieron.-

-Espero que la persona que ayudara al amo Jonathan en Ciudad Diamante nos ayude a recuperar a Shawn.-

-Tranquilo. Nick es el mejor en lo que hace.-

Codsworth se quedó allí, esperando, solo para retirarse tras unos segundos, como si quisiera esperar a que agregara algo a esta situación.

Cuando el robot se alejó lo suficiente, finalmente pude poner en palabras lo que pensaba.

-Basura- Todo en esa historia es basura, el robot está mintiendo, y yo puedo darme cuenta, aun cuando sé que los robots no mienten.

"No mentirán, pero son capaces de retener información si sus dueños así se lo encargaron."

Lo cual significa que Jonathan no quiere que nadie sepa cómo es que vivió en un Vault y, según lo que me relato Jenny y Kant, tenían una casa esperándolo.

Es una de dos opciones, o miente cuando dice que estuvo en un Vault, lo que me lleva a pensar que el encontró, robo o compro el pip-boy y el traje; o el encontró la casa tras salir del Vault, y reprogramo al robot para que hiciera lo que él dice. Y a juzgar por los doce mr. Handy y el vigía, me oriento más a la segunda opción.

Hay muchas razones por las que un hombre haría eso, el deseo de un hogar, los medios para un fin, la simple necesidad humana de compañía.

Pero no creo que ese sea el caso.

El y el robot parecen demasiado cercanos, y la evidencia que reuní esa mañana es que la relación entre los dos es demasiado real como para ser reciente. Creo que él no viene de un Vault, lo cual significa que él es un mentiroso, y lamentablemente para mí, esta historia está demasiado cerrada en cuanto a posibles fuentes de respuestas como para poder conseguir evidencia de eso. Solo Jonathan y Codsworth podrían darme respuestas.

El y Codsworth nunca hablan de sus vidas, aun cuando se esfuerzan en seguir esa historia, y su casa, la única fuente de información que podría haber aprovechado, se me cerro tan rápido como se abrió.

"Debería haber hecho más cuando me invito a su casa." Pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por el estado de todas las cosas, la perfecta condición de todo dentro de esta. Pero vi cosas. Fotos boca abajo, libros en increíbles condiciones, una cocina con un auténtico olor a comida recién hecha, muchas reliquias de pasado limpias y en condiciones, y, dentro de todo, una sensación de comodidad y calor en el corazón que realmente te hace sentir en casa.

Pero no hay caso en llorar por cosas que pasaron, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es hacer mi trabajo.

Comencé sin darme cuenta a dar vueltas y ver en todas direcciones. Los robots continuaban con su trabajo, algunos comenzaron a trabajar en las casas, y a mover más y más restos de las ruinas. Pero ahora comencé a ver como algunos de los supervivientes comenzaban a salir de las casas, en su mayoría los hombres, que supongo que acostumbraban levantarse a primera luz del dia para comenzar las tareas de sus granjas. Pero que ahora miraban a su alrededor, tratando de pensar en que iban a hacer.

Fue entonces cuando de la casa salió Codsworth, cargando lo que parecía ser una enorme olla, cuyo contenido estaba protegido por la tapa, pero de cuyos bordes emanaba vapor. Los demás mr. Handy, como si hubieran oído un estruendo, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y comenzaron a moverse en otras direcciones, la mayoría de ellos alejándose en las casas, entrando, y saliendo nuevamente con sillas, que iban poniendo a lo largo del patio delantero de la casa de Jonathan.

La entrada de los robots en cada casa parece haber sido también el momento en que se despertó a todos los demás, forzándolos a salir y enfrentar su día a día. La gran mayoría parecían miserables, cansados y sucios.

"Debieron dormir en el piso, con la ropa puesta y a juzgar por la repentina y apresurada forma en que Jonathan le asigno cuartos a todos, sin nada para comer."

La gran mayoría de los hombres ya habían salido, y todos se veían visiblemente confundidos. Las mujeres parecían estar tomándose un momento para prepararse antes de salir, o tal vez para despertar a sus hijos.

Los robots parecen haber organizado una especie de circulo de sillas, una área para que la gente se sentara. La gran mayoría son bancos de aluminio o madera, deteriorados y viejos, pero había sillas, igual de deterioradas y viejas. Codsworth coloco la olla encima de una de las banquetas de madera y la destapo, dejado salir un vapor cargado de olor.

Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba pasando.

Es hora del desayuno.

Todos volvieron a las casas y regresaron con platos, boles y cubiertos, la mayoría cucharas, y comenzaron a hacer una fila. Había empujes, gritos y algunos llantos de los niños más pequeños, pero era interesante ver que la fila se mantenía ordenada y controlada. Todos allí miraban la enorme olla, y podía distinguir el deseo y el hambre en sus ojos. En especial en los niños.

Podía ver a la gente de Quincy también en la fila. Marcy y su esposo, Sturges, hablando con Roja, mientras ella miraba el piso, ensimismada.

Pero había dos personas ausentes en la fila, así que decidí esperar un poco antes de ir a desayunar, y visitar a Preston en su hogar.

Él estaba, efectivamente en la casa, sentado en una silla mientras el alquimista trabajaba en una radio, justo en frente de todo su equipo, con un mr. Handy a su espalda.

-Los robots están sirviendo el desayuno, ¿no tienes hambre?- Si bien mi pregunta iba dirigida a Preston, Tim parecía tener la necesidad de responder, aun si todo lo que hacía era señalar el tazón vacío en la mesa frente a él.- Le hablaba a Preston.-

-El idiota esta así desde que se despertó.-

-Estoy bien… ¿Piper, verdad?-

-Piper Wright.-

-Leí tu reportaje sobre el alquimista. En realidad, fue lo que me hizo unir los puntos y darme cuenta de quién era.-

Repentinamente pude oír el rugido de la estática de la radio, y Tim buscando frecuencias.

-Deberíamos hablar afuera.-

-Yo… prefiero esperar aquí.-

-Y yo prefiero que se vayan. Estoy a punto de hablar con gente interesantemente enferma, y no me gustaría que el oyera todo y comenzara a gritar sus estupideces de paz y amor. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de sacarlo de aquí?-

Me enoja su absorta forma de hablar, pero supongo que sí está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo, realmente no nos conviene interferir con lo que hace. Me acerque a Preston y le di la mano, el solo me miro.

Suspiro.

Se levantó y me acompaño afuera.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al grupo de gente tomando el desayuno, la fila estaba en sus últimas y la gran mayoría de las personas estaba sentada, comiendo en grupos y hablando. Desde la fila podía notar las miradas que nos dedicaban, eran las miradas de personas que no querían ser vistas, pero cuya curiosidad atraía los ojos. Y no era hacia mí.

Preston parece haberlo notado también, y el hecho de que nadie parecía muy agradecido por lo que él, aparentemente intento hacer, parecía afectarlo.

Pronto la gente se volvía de nuevo a ellos. Las charlas se mantenían bajas y cortas, la gran mayoría no parecía querer decir nada, y es más que probable que se deba a que todos y cada uno de ellos perdió a alguien.

-Ah, señorita Piper, Preston, es bueno verlos levantados. Espero que hayan dormido bien.-

-Tan bien como se puede.- Considerando que tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza, no debería quejarme. Pero extraño mi cama, era cómoda y me tomo mucho tiempo armarla para que así lo fuera.

-Perfecto, perfecto. Espero que sepa que no debe dudar si necesita algo. En cuanto a sus servicios el amo Jonathan espera para el fin del dia una lista detallada sobre toda la información que usted pueda proveer.-

-Oh, claro. ¿Qué clase de información?-

-Posibles contactos que puedan ayudar a encontrar a el amo Shawn tendrían prioridad, pero también necesitaremos la ubicación de asentamientos que podrían estar interesados en convivir, personajes importantes o peligrosos que podrían ayudar a el hombre que se llevó a el amo Shawn. El amo Jonathan tiene particular interés en las personas que su historia sobre la conexión de los asaltantes y la elite de Ciudad Diamante menciona. El proveedor de armas principalmente.-

-Claro, claro.- El prometió ayudarme a seguir mi periódico.- ¿Qué hay sobre la ayuda que el me prometió para reabrir mi periódico?-

-El amo Jonathan está trabajando en traer energía eléctrica y agua potable a Sanctuary y todos los que la habitan. Sospecho que luz durante la noche le servirá mucho a la hora de escribir sus historias.-

…

"La peor parte de esto es que sé que Jonathan está estafándome al no ayudarme directamente a reparar mi periódico, o mejorar mi equipo, o reconstruir mi línea de distribución. Pero realmente apreciaría el tener energía durante la noche."

-Lo aprecio mucho.-

-El amo Jonathan también me dijo que le informara que la radio que Timothy utiliza para recabar información sobre su hijo podrá ser usada por usted para informar a sus clientes sobre posibles contratiempos.-

"OH"

-Oh, gracias, si eso sería estupendo. Sé que entenderán mi situación si se los digo antes de que se desesperen.-

-No hay problema, solo no olvide la lista y la información.-

-Si, por supuesto.-

Tome el bol que me ofreció, y iré el contenido. Era solo lo que parecía ser trigo hervido hecho pasta con pequeños pedazos de lo que parecían ser zanahorias. Simple a primera vista, pero apenas di la primera probada pude sentir cuan bien sazonada y hecha estaba. El trigo y la zanahoria estaba al punto, y el sabor de cada uno era muy agradable. No era la mejor comida del mundo, pero llena el estómago y calienta el espíritu.

Ambos nos sentamos junto a Sturges y Mama Murphy. Ambos sentados frente a la casa donde Mama Murphy y los hermanos dormían. Sturges, en una pequeña silla de metal oxidado, y la anciana en su trono de huesos, con la cabeza de un deathclaw coronándola.

"Sigo sin poder creer que esa monstruosidad existe."

-Preston ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Enfermo-

-Sí, suenas así. Pero…-

-Ya hablamos, ya dijiste lo que tenías para decir, ahora déjame en paz.- El solo se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer su comida. Sturges y la anciana solo miraron nuevamente la comida, y un silencio cubrió la comida.

Pero yo visite a Preston con la esperanza de una conversación, y una conversación es lo que tendré.

-No hay porque ser tan hostil. Todos perdimos nuestro hogar, todos somos vagabundos.- Eso trajo ciertas miradas, y la anciana observo mi rostro con una sonrisa.

-Ella tiene razón Preston. Tus decisiones tuvieron poco que ver con la muerte de…-

-Yo le dije quién era.- "OK, eso escalo más rápido de lo que preferiría."- Sabia que ella perdió todo por culpa de Jared, sabía que ella querría venganza…-

-¿Entonces porque le diste el arma?- Esa era la clase de pregunta que me gustan: Las que no tengo que hacer yo. Tanto yo como Sturges nos miramos, y él se volvió a Mama Murphy.

-Hey, hey, no hace falta ir tan lejos…-

-Se porque lo hizo, quiero que lo diga.- Ok, eso es muy cruel.

Preston miro el piso, luego su comida y tengo la sensación de que hay una relación especial…

-No tengo porque…-

-Él no te engaño…- Preston la miro.- Él no te dijo la verdad, pero puedo decirte que él no mintió. Y Alie no murió debido a tu decisión, ella murió debido a su decisión.-

-Una decisión que yo ayude a crear.-

-Puede ser, ¿no me dijiste que fue la capitana Molly la que te influyo en tu decisión de volverte un minuteman? ¿Significa que ella es responsable por toda la gente que salvaste, la gente que protegiste?-

Preston se mantuvo en silencio, solo mirando a la anciana.

-No es lo mismo.-

-No puedes salvar a la gente de ellos mismos. Era tan probable que ella hiciera lo que hizo como no. Y no es su muerte lo que deberías sentirte mal, es la manera en como lidiaste con la situación…-

-¿Cómo lidie con la situación? Tú lo viste, tu sabias lo que ella haría…- Su rostro se veía adolorido.- ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaría?- La anciana lo miro, y yo seguía sin entender nada. No lo entendí ayer, y no lo entiendo hoy.

-Te di la mejor posible opción. Si hubiera intervenido, no habría sido la mejor.- Pero la mirada que le dedico solo parecía ser una mirada que lo juzgaba.- Ademas, no es como si tu no supieras lo que pasaría si le decías…-

Fue entonces que mi paciencia se agotó.

-Disculpen, no quiero quedar como una ignorante ni nada, pero la forma en la que habla suena como si ella supiera lo que iba a pasar.- Ambos me miraron, Preston miro el piso, escondiendo una sonrisa, mientras que Sturges solo reía sin disimular demasiado.

-Esto te va a sonar extremadamente estúpido.- Comento Sturges entre risas.

-Sí, lo hará.- Comento la anciana.

-E visto muchas cosas estúpidas, raras y traumatizantes. Pruébame.-

-Mama Murphy tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro.-

-Solo gracias a las chems.- Agrego la anciana.

…

Ok.

Ok, no es lo más raro que has oído en tu vida.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse me llamo la atención, y pronto pude oír los suspiros y exhalaciones de la gente al ver a Jonathan salir de la casa. Su ropa de Vault parecía completamente distinta. Hombreras, rodilleras y protección de posible uso militar, su torso tenía cuatro fundas con cuatro pistolas, junto a un cuchillo y muchos compartimientos unidos por correas, y en su espalda llevaba un fusil de asalto, largo y con lo que parecía ser un silenciador y una mira de alta calidad.

En su cadera llevaba un cinturón con docenas de compartimientos y lo que parecía ser un bolso de mayor tamaño de un color bordo intenso que me llamaba la atención más que otra cosa. Pero también note una escopeta recortada de veinticinco centímetros en la parte trasera de su cadera.

El miro a su alrededor, y espero hasta que Codsworth se acercara.

Dejando de lado la idea de que la anciana veía el futuro, engullí rápidamente mi comida, tratando de apresurar el proceso, y una vez terminado, me levante y fui hacia él. Sturges me grito a mi espalda.

-No te preocupes, todos salimos corriendo cuando lo oímos la primera vez.- Fue algo gracioso, pero no reí. Estoy demasiado cansada para eso.

Codsworth se alejó de su amo, y rápidamente se dirigió, hasta donde podía ver, los hermanos, Jenny y Kant, que parecían mirarse rápidamente y comenzaron a levantarse.

Una vez llegue a donde él estaba el me miro y me dedico la misma extraña mirada.

-Reportera, espero que hayas dormido bien.-

-No realmente, pero es más nostalgia por mi vieja cama que otra cosa.-

-Supongo que lo es. Confió que Codsworth te dijo lo que espero de ti hoy.-

-Sí, si lo explico.-

-Perfecto. Me retirare por unas horas, Cazador me acompañara a cazar los topos de la estación de servicio bajando la calle. Tengo que asegurarme de que no serán un problema después.-

Interesante.

-Porque no llevas a Preston contigo.- El me miro un segundo en silencio.

-¿Nos llamaste?- Kant y Jenny aparecieron junto a mí. Ambos parecían cansados, pero dispuestos a la vez.

-Sí, tú y tu hermana tendrán una serie de encargos. Ya que me dijeron que se especializan en reconocimiento e infiltración, les encargare la tarea de revisar los lugares marcados en este mapa.- Jonathan les extendió un mapa de papel muy viejo.

-¿Pensé que el señor Kant lo acompañaría a cazar?- Codsworth miro a Jonathan detrás de los hermanos, pero su pregunta parecía más sorpresa que duda.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero tengo mejores prioridades para el que la simple tarea de cazar ratas. Él puede realizar un mejor trabajo en una tarea más acorde a sus capacidades. En cuanto a Preston, creo que sería mejor no dejarlo sin supervisión. Al menos así, él puede hacer algo para mantener alimentados a todas las personas para las que consiguió un hogar.-

Y con eso se volvió a los hermanos.

-Su tarea es mero reconocimiento, no necesito que intervengan o traten de hacer nada. Si consideran que no hay posibles peligros pueden proceder, pero si la amenaza es visible, lárguense. No se pongan en riesgo.-

Kant tomo las notas y el mapa y comenzó a revisarlas, pero cuando llego a una hoja freno en seco.

-¿Quieres que haga reconocimiento de un pueblo con al menos cincuenta mutantes?- Eso parece haber llamado la atención de algunas de las personas a su alrededor.

-Necesito información del riesgo que esos mutantes representan y saber si debo considerar un ataque preventivo. No tengo el poder militar suficiente como para atacar una posición fortificada y defender Sanctuary de otras amenazas.-

-Es muy arriesgado.- Realmente parecía más nervioso que asustado.

-Solo necesito su número aproximado y su armamento. Si son vistos regresen.- Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro.- No se preocupen, serán recompensados. Codsworth, informa a Preston que lo necesito preparado dentro de veinte minutos.-

-Enseguida señor.-

Tras eso se volvió a mí.

-Quiero la información para cuando vuelva. Tienes el resto de la mañana.-

-Si señor.- Tras oír mis palabras el miro al robot, que hizo un extraño gesto con su garra y ojo.

-En cuanto a tu remuneración, espero que Codsworth te dijera que podrás usar tu radio para comunicarte con todo aquel que necesites.-

-Sí, así lo dijo.-

-¿Te menciono que esto será bajo la vigilancia de Codsworth?- No, se olvidó de mencionar eso. Pero supongo que él no confía en mí, y teme que le daré información a sus enemigos.- Es solo una precaución. Realmente dudo que hagas algo que pueda ser peligroso.-

-Genial, ¿es eso el primer nivel en los veinte escalones de tu confianza?- El me miro, seriamente.

-Sería más bien un segundo o tercer escalón.-

Y con eso comenzó a irse.

-Nos veremos en tres horas.-

Tres horas pensando, tres horas analizando la situación, y pensando en que información podía darle y en qué cantidad. Porque obviamente no podía simplemente darle todo. O demasiado.

No quería darle cosas demasiado importantes, corriendo el riesgo de que terminara por no necesitarme y no cumpliera el resto de su trato, y tampoco quería darle demasiado de algo de poco valor, o podría considerar que no valgo su tiempo y, de nuevo, no cumplir su parte del trato.

Así que, tras ver como todos comenzaban las tareas que Jonathan les dio antes de irse, comencé a pensar en que podía darle. Lo principal, por supuesto, es la localización de todos los pueblos y asentamientos que él podría encontrar y la gente que encontraría allí, en especial me enfoque en decirle con quien debía hablar, la persona a cargo, y como aproximarse a esas personas.

Por supuesto, no mencione a ninguno de mis contactos, ellos tendrían mi anonimato hasta que decidiera que puedo confiar en él o si la situación lo requiera, pero también me encontré preguntándome si realmente tengo que decirle sobre todos los asentamientos que conozco. Vault 88, La Estación y El Rascacielos son lugares que valoran su anonimato y solo dejan entrar a un grupo selecto de personas. Conseguir que me acepten en esos lugares me llevo muchos años de esfuerzo y paciente cuidado de las relaciones que formaba allá. No quiero pensar lo que un hombre con tan poco tacto haría a mi reputación allí.

Me encuentro sentada, mirando la mesa frente a mí. Tanto para escribir y aun no sé qué es lo que debería escribir.

Simplemente me encontré pensando, dando vueltas alrededor de la casa en la que ahora vivía, pensando. Anote la localización de muchos lugares donde podrían haber cosas que le interesaran: los restos de una nave que, he oído, solía volar, unas cuantas "estaciones de satélite", que sirven de refugio para criminales y mutantes, varias antiguas estaciones de policía, y las docenas de fábricas abandonadas de las ruinas, cuya maquinaria nadie ha tocado en siglos.

Por el momento eso era lo único que me atrevía a llevar a la mesa. Eso y los asentamientos más periféricos del Commonwealth. Pero sé que eso no le interesara.

Mi cabeza no se podía enfocar, mi mente iba de una idea a otra, pero no lograba darle consistencia. La mayoría de las veces que eso ocurre simplemente tomo un paseo por la ciudad, escuchando lo que la gente chismea, hasta que mi instinto de reportera se reactiva y logro encontrar la inspiración para poder encarar la historia, pero ya no estoy allí.

Gente entraba y salía, mirándome y, muy de vez en cuando, hablándome. La mayoría de los que lo hacían eran niños, que caminaban por las casas, explorando y mirando a su alrededor, como los niños tienden hacer. Este es un nuevo lugar para ellos, y la mayoría de los niños de un pueblo jamás abandonan su hogar.

Apreciaba el movimiento constante de los niños, pero las constantes distracciones solo hacían que la toma de esta decisión, difícil por si sola, fuera aún más difícil de llevar a cabo. Pero me permitía verlos mejor.

Dos niños y siete niñas, ninguno parece superar los quince años. Ellos corrían por todas partes mientras la gente a su alrededor trabajaban en todo lo que los robots dijeran. Pocas veces uno aparecería dentro de la casa, gritando y riendo, me miraba asustado, y luego se iba corriendo.

Lo cual me daba un poco de pena, ya que me gustaría hablar con alguno de ellos.

Tras varios momentos en que niños entraban y salían de la casa, alguien finalmente se quedó.

Una niña parecía más interesada en mí que los demás, y se quedó varios minutos mirándome con cuidad hasta que, como esperaba, finalmente se acercó y comenzó a hacerme preguntas. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te gusta escribir? ¿De dónde sacaste ese sombrero? ¿Puedo probármelo?

Respondí todas sus preguntas, lo hice con cierto cariño por la niña con cabello sucio, ropa raída y brazos y piernas lleno de moretones. Comencé a tener una conversación rápida y corta y finalmente me encontré sintiendo lastima por la niña. Se veía cansada y parecía mas querer hablar que oír mis respuestas.

Pero su curiosidad era agradable.

Pero algo en ellos me causaba dolor. El verla solo me hacía darme cuenta de que todos esos niños habían pedido su hogar, habían perdido su casa. Y entre más le contaba, más me daba cuenta de que estaba en la misma situación que ella.

La niña, llena de sonrisas y amistad, que solo un niño puede tener en este mundo, me pregunto si le podía mostrar la casa.

La acompañe alrededor y disfrute ver como miraba alrededor revisando las habitaciones: el baño, las tres habitaciones donde aún quedaban algunos muebles de madera viejos, y el patio. Explorando los antiguos artefactos que no fueron saqueados, ya sea por los robots o por otras personas, y podía hacerme una idea de la clase de vida que esas personas tenían.

La casa es espaciosa, y para solo un puñado de mujeres la habita, sobra mucho espacio.

"A Nat le encantaría ver todo esto, ella siempre quiso una habitación para ella sola."

…

Nat.

Y fue en ese preciso instante, rodeada de las cosas que tenía a mi alrededor, en que finalmente me golpeo la realización. Una realización que con todo mi miedo, frustración, enojo y renovado esfuerzo no vi hasta hacia veinticuatro horas después.

Acababa de abandonar a mi hermana de trece años en Ciudad Diamante. La deje sola bajo el cuidado de Mustard y Ellies, y me olvide completamente de ella, como si de un perro se tratara.

"Como pude ser tan estúpida como para irme sin siquiera decir adiós. Lo último que le dijiste fue que te irías por unas horas en un trabajo y que te esperara con una sopa caliente. Ahora lo siguiente que oirá es que ya no me permiten entrar en la ciudad."

Por dios Piper, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarla así?

…

La abandonaste por una historia. El té dio la opción de quedarte con ella, de tomar su pase y poder quedarte en la ciudad, y la dejaste por la historia.

"Se razonable, McDonough no te habría dejado quedarte aun si lo hubieras aceptado."

Pero no había caso en tratar de racionalizar mis acciones.

-Ni siquiera lo dudaste estúpida… ESTUPIDA…- Y de un ataque de ira le di una patada a la mesa, que salió volando unos cuantos centímetros, dejándome solo un punzante dolor en el pie. La niña, tomada completamente por sorpresa y asustada, salió corriendo de la sala.

-No, espera, lo…siento.-

"¿Lo siento? Deberías estar diciéndole eso a Nat, no a una niña que apenas conoces."

El dolor termino de empujar las lágrimas, y la ira solo hizo que mi miedo se agudizara. Cai en una posesión fetal mientras pesaba en mi el hecho de lo que habia hecho. El abandono de mi única familia por una historia.

"Fuiste una estúpida, una estúpida. Te dejaste seducir por la promesa de una historia, de alguien que pudiera solucionar todos tus problemas, y ahora estas atrapada, a kilómetros de tu hogar con un hombre que salta de completo homicida a amable vecino de un día para otro."

Ahora no puedes huir. Él tiene todo tu equipo en un solo lugar y no puedes escapar corriendo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos y no podía evitar sentir que mi situación no tenía solución.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- Al mirar detrás de mí, pude ver a Mama Murphy, la niña escondida detrás de ella, aferrándose a sus piernas. La niña parecía esperar defensa por la anciana. Luego miro a la niña.- Tranquila Jina, ella está pasando por muchas cosas. Ve con tu mama.-

La anciana solo volvió a mirarme mientras la niña se iba.

-¿Algo te preocupa?-

La pregunta genero muchas cosas en mi: Confusión, ira, desesperación y tristeza. No había una sola emoción que conformara mi respuesta, solo una masa de emociones.

Salí corriendo de la casa, pasando de largo a la anciana, y me dirigí al primer lugar donde sabía que había una radio.

"334.45, esa es la frecuencia de la comisaria de Ciudad Diamante. Solo tengo que llamar, preguntar por Mustard y rogarle que la llevara para poder hablar con ella."

Al entrar solo podía esperar que Alquimista no estuviera usándola, porque si no tendría que arrastrarlo lejos de esta.

-…entiendo lo que me estas pidiendo, pero creo que es…- La está usando, sentado en ese escritorio en su cuarto, lejos de todo su equipo para hacer veneno, y al mirarme podía notar que está sorprendido.

-Hasta a un lado.-

-¿Qué?- Fui a mi cintura, donde la funda del arma de mi padre estaba, pero estaba vacía, no la había sacado de la casa. Pero el vio el movimiento y lo imito en el instante. Y el si tiene un arma.-¿Qué mierda haces?-

-Tengo que hablar con mi hermana, hazte a un lado…- Pero no se movía, solo volvió a hablar por la radio. –Ok, ¿sabes qué? Creo que puedo hacer lo que me estas pidiendo. Te responderé mañana a primera hora, tengo que hablarlo con unos amigos… aja… ok, hecho.- Y colgó la radio.

-Hazte a un lado…-

-Señorita Piper, Señor Tim, por favor relájense. Al ver a mi derecha pude ver al mr. handy que actúa como un guardia de Alquimista mirándome directamente.

-Por favor dime que no crees que yo empecé esto.-

-Afortunadamente pude ver a la señorita Wright intentar tomar su arma antes que usted. Desea algo señorita, me temo que el señor Tim necesita la radio.- Por varios segundos no supe que hacer, no supe cómo responder… así que solo llore.

-Nat… mi… mi hermana…-

-Veo que algo te pasa.- La voz familiar de la anciana me sorprendió y, al mirar a mi espalda, allí estaba.- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te aflije?-

Y al final, esa pregunta me dio risa.

-Mi vida… tomo un giro de una magnitud inimaginable en la historia de mi vida. Perdí mi hogar, perdí mi sustento, mi periódico se quemó en sus cimientos, mi única chance de recuperarlo esta en las manos de alguien que apenas conozco, y, por todo lo que se, perdí la oportunidad de seguir viendo a mi hermana y jamás voy a poder verla de nuevo. Y ese hombre, que tiene todas mis posesiones porque fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para dárselas, y que apenas conozco, ahora literalmente controla mi vida.-

-¿Realmente lo ve así?-

-¿De qué otra forma puedo verlo?-

-Perdiste tu hogar, tus enemigos ganaron, tu futuro es incierto. Esas son las únicas certezas que tienes ahora mismo. Pero puedes crear un nuevo hogar, para ti y para tu hermana, puedes reconstruir tu periódico de la mejor manera posible, y en cuanto a tu hermana… ¿realmente crees que tu o ella aceptaran estar lejos una de la otra?-

Por unos enteros diez minutos permanecí allí, observándola, sin entender ni de dónde venía todo esto, ni de donde sabia tanto sobre mí. Pero rápidamente empecé a pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- Pero en el momento en que seque mis lágrimas y pude ver su rostro, completamente fijo adelante. No parecía estar viéndome a mí, no parecía ver nada. Solo adelante.

La anciana se acercó lentamente, paso a paso, hasta llegar a mí. Sus manos, delgadas, arrugadas, y cubiertas de manchas marrones, tomo mi rostro con sorprendente firmeza y cuidado.

-Porque sé que lo que sientes ahora es la repercusión de todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Sé que eres fuerte, sé que no aun cuando caes al lodo, herida y sangrando, siempre te levantas. Es por eso que sé que podrás levantarte de este dolor, sé que podrás caminar nuevamente con todo tu ser y…-

Por un momento la mujer se detuvo, sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos a lo lejos, como si mirara delante de mi algo lejano y fascinante, y de la nada sus ojos volvieron a mí.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eras Piper verdad? Qué bueno verte. ¿Por qué estás en mi…?- Pero por un segundo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Como si la hubiera golpeado una realización.- Oh, lo siento linda. Cuando La Visión me golpea puede mantenerse pasiva en mi horas hasta que me muestra algo. Lo llamo efecto retardado.- Y comenzó a reír, cuando de la nada apareció Sturges en la puerta.

-Mama, ¿Por qué te fuiste con tanta prisa de la casa?-

-Tuve una visión, y sentí la necesidad de evitar que lo que vi se hiciera realidad.- Y con eso, la anciana camino hacia la puerta.- Por cierto. Jonathan llegara en cinco, les recomiendo que se preparen para ayudarlo con lo que trajo.-

Y con eso la anciana se fue, caminando como si nada.

Sturges me miro, calmado.

-¿Te dijo un montón de cosas raras?-

-Podría decirse.-

-Bien, significa que pasara. Entre más críptico, más probable es que lo que sea que te haya dicho ocurra.- Y él siguió caminando, volviéndose a donde iba la anciana. Y yo solo mire la puerta.

La mujer vio mi futuro. Supuestamente.

Pero si lo que me dijo fue sobre mi futuro significa que todo lo que me dijo es cierto. Que todo saldrá bien.

"Pero ella dijo que quería evitar lo que vio."

Considerando lo que me dijo y lo que parecía haber visto en su "visión", comencé a unir puntos.

¿Podría haber estado a punto de matar a Alquimista?

Tal y como dijo la anciana, a los pocos minutos podía oír el rugido de la máquina que poco a poco se volvía más fuerte, hasta que pude ver como llegaba.

El sonido de la llegada del vehículo hizo que todo el mundo dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. La gente en los patios de las casas, donde muchos habían comenzado empezar lo que serían plantaciones familiares, donde las personas de cada casa trabajaría, comenzaron a bajar sus herramienta, y a acercarse a el puente, de donde venía el sonido.

Yo estaba allí también. Esperando frente a la casa, con la lista en mis manos. Tal y como la había dejado en la mesa.

Decidí que iba a darle lo que tenía y nada más. Le daría más cuando el comenzara a darme algo a cambio. Si el espera que trabaje, quiero que me de algo más sólido que promesas.

Todo dependerá de cómo termine el siguiente intercambio.

En pocos segundos las voces y suspiros de la gente, sumado al creciente rugido de la máquina, me dejo ver que ya habían llegado. La gente se hizo a un lado y dejo al vehículo pasar. Podía ver como Jonathan, Marco y Preston bajaban del vehículo con albóndigas detrás. Más aun, parece que los robots se acercaban.

Camine tranquilamente hacia ellos y lo primero que vi fue a Preston y a Marco yendo a la parte de atrás mientras que Jonathan hablaba con Codsworth. Cuando llegue al círculo de gente pude verlo a él, y a los otros dos.

Los tres se veían lastimados y sucios, y en el hombro de los dos hombres había dos topos muertos. Y en solo diez segundos cuatro personas más aparecieron cargando otros ocho topos, sacados de la parte trasera del vehículo.

-Hay al menos cuatro más. Tendremos carne por al menos un mes si la secamos.- Y con eso, ciertas expresiones de alegría comenzaron a florecer de los rostros de la gente. Pero Jonathan no parecía muy sorprendido o feliz. Me acerque a él, con miedo ante la posibilidad por lo que me diría, pero realizada.

-…por al menos tres semanas. Asegúrate de que toda la carne sea procesada y que pueda ser mantenida sin refrigeración. No quiero mezclar esa basura radiactiva con la comida limpia.-

-Si señor.- Y entonces me vio. Ambos permanecieron quietos mirándome, consiente de que el le diría a Jonathan sobre mi pequeño exabrupto.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Tengo algo que me pediste.-

-Excelente.- Y entonces el repentino sonido sacudió todo. Una inmensa masa de metal golpeando el asfalto. Al darme vuelta y podía ver el vigía, cargando lo que solo podía describir como un pedazo de una maquina más grande. Tenía cilindros y cables, metal oxidado amarillo y lo que parecía ser un motor.

Pero la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de que era. Así que me volví a la persona que trajo eso.

-¿Qué es eso.-

-Un reactor Nucley 3000. Reactor de fisión nuclear de uso comercial. Parece que la gente de la estación de servicio lo tiro en una cueva bajo la estación. Le faltan muchas piezas y el material de fisión, pero la mayoría de los reguladores del reactor siguen operacionales y eso es lo que necesito.-

-Comenzaremos a desarmarlo de inmediato señor, el proceso de construcción del reactor se beneficiara enormemente ahora que tenemos el 40% de los materiales que necesitamos para la estructura y el sistema interno, pero nos fala equipo para construir los sistemas de estabilización y regulación.-

-Sera suficiente por ahora. Que los mr. Handy saquen todo material radiactivo de la maquina antes de que Sturges y el anciano del generador comiencen a desarmarlo. Tengo ciertas cosas que hacer por los próximos días, así que no podrá comenzar con el sistema de reinserción cíclica del reactor. Cuando lo tengamos todo podremos comenzar a construir el reactor, pero quiero la estructura terminada.-

-Si señor.- Y con eso la maquina se fue y quede yo sola con Jonathan.

Todo lo que acaba de decir me dejo entender que el planeaba realmente generar energía de una manera diferente a la de la mayoría de la gente del Commonwealth,. Tal vez su plan incluia construir algo como lo que tienen en Ciudad Diamante. En la ciudad hay un reactor tan grande como una casa, y esa cosa genera suficiente poder como para hacer toda la ciudad funcionar. Pero la maquina es enorme, asi que supongo que debe estar buscando construir algo mas pequeño.

Por el momento, mi prioridad es solo darle la información que me pidió, y conseguir algo de información de el.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-

-Esta tarde pienso ir a la Galería de General Atomic con Preston. Planeo revisar el lugar y saquearlo por materiales y refacciones por los mr. gutsy.- Eso me hizo olvidar mi objetivo inicial de darle la lista y un pedazo de mi opinión, para darme cuenta de los peligros en los que él iba a embarcarse.

-Espera, si vas a esa galería, creo que deberías saber un par de cosas.- Con eso me dedico una mirada muy seria. La cual respondí con mi propia seriedad.- Muchas personas han ido allá, y todos regresaron hablando de al menos catorce robots que los mataron sin que hicieran nada. Decían que les dispararon al solo verlos. Deberías ir con algún tipo de plan.-

Al decir eso, el solo permaneció varios segundos quieto, pensando en lo que dije espero, y tras eso, extendió la mano. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que me estaba pidiendo la lista. Se la di y el la reviso.

Por unos largos segundos, mirando la lista, me encontré pensando que diría de lo poco que le acababa de dar. Fue línea por línea, revisando los papeles y luego me miro.

-Es aceptable. Los asentamientos por el momento tienen prioridad. Pero en el próximo informe necesito saber sobre facciones políticas y militares en el Commonwealth. Necesito saber qué clase de personas y con qué intereses había estos asentamientos. Conservadores, liberales, fascistas, comunistas, necesito saber cómo aproximarme a estas personas para minimizar el nivel de violencia y pérdida de tiempo posible.-

Eso me tomo, nuevamente, por sorpresa. No solo porque el había aceptado la lista, que tenía miedo que no aceptara, sino por la razón que me dio por querer mi información.

"Él podría estar mintiendo, pero no creo… al menos creo que lo que dice coincide con la personalidad que el muestra."

Y la actitud antes del disparo la noche anterior, y el cambio que vino después me genero muchas dudas nuevamente. Y eso realzo mi curiosidad en él. La presión, la tristeza y el miedo que sentía solo cinco minutos atrás comenzó a deshacerse.

Necesitaba más tiempo tratando de descifrarlo.

Comencé a seguirlo, caminando despacio y a su lado, el me miro a su lado y no mostro que eso le molestara, así que seguí.

-También necesito información sobre quién es este distribuidor de armas que mencionas en tu reportaje sobre el alcalde de Ciudad Diamante.-

-Limois. Él es el grande en cuanto a armas. Todo que necesite armamento va a él, y no le importa quién sea el que las necesita.-

-¿De dónde las saca?- Ahí viene la peor parte.

-Las fabrica. Tiene una fábrica en algún lugar del Commonwealth.-

-Sí, lo sé. Sé dónde está, pero por el momento no me interesa.-

…

"¿¡QUE!?"

-¿Perdón? ¿Sabes dónde está la fábrica de armas más grande del Commonwealth? ¿Cómo es posible?- Frenamos frente a su casa y saco de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser una pequeña pistola. Arma estándar para mercenarios y guardias.

-Esta arma. ¿Es la clase de arma que el produce?- El arma parecía nueva, y sin marcas en ninguna parte.

-Si es nueva, es de él. No hay nadie más que fabrique armas en la región.-

-Entonces si se dónde está la fábrica. Pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento.-

…

Si él sabe dónde está su fábrica, entonces es posible desmantelarla.

-Por ahora solo tengo tiempo para visitar estos pueblos. Quiero informarles que necesito negociar comida. Espera aquí.- Y tras eso entro en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Así que de nuevo me apoye en la pared, esperando y mirando a mi alrededor. La llegada de una inmensa cantidad de comida realzo la energía de la gente. En frente de una de las casas se comenzó a establecer una mesa donde los animales comenzaban a ser preparados para ser limpiados y ser preparados. Muchos de ellos se volverán el almuerzo y la cena, pero el cazador de este tipo dijo que planea secar mucha de esa carne, lo que permitirá almacenarla. Junto a la mesa comenzaban a construir lo que parecía ser un fuego y una estación de cocina.

Parecía que los robots también habían terminado de destartalar de muchos de los materiales de las ruinas de las casas, desvistiéndolas de cualquier material útil. Estos materiales parecían haber sido usados en reconstruir las casas, cerrando agujeros en las paredes y techos.

Todo en este pueblo es extraño, pero al menos la gente ya no está asustada.

A mi derecha pude ver como se aproximaban los hermanos. Después de cuatro horas en esa misión de reconocimiento, los dos parecían cansados y sucios, pero no lastimados. Lo cual es bueno. Kant parecía simplemente serio, mientras que Jenny se veía realizada.

Ambos me vieron y con algo de realización se acercaron.

-¿Viste a Jonathan?- Señale la puerta de su casa y el asintió.

-¿Qué creen que este pensando hacer?- El no dijo nada, pero su hermana parecía mas predispuesta a hablar.

-No lo sé. Solo nos hizo ver un montón de lugares.- Sospecho que fue la respuesta de su hermana lo que hizo que el hablara.

-Todo estaba relativamente cerca, un par de casas, Concord, una planta de reciclaje, una especie de restaurante donde vivían un par de personas…-

-Los cuales salvamos.- De ahí venia su expresión de felicidad que tenía.

-Supongo que se puede decir salvar si nos pagan. También nos hizo revisar ciertos lugares que el ya reviso y limpio para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera mudado de nuevo.-

-¿Y?- Fue cuando apareció a mi izquierda Sturges, "Big Tom", el anciano que Jonathan recluto ayer para que trabajara con Codsworth y Sturges en la construcción y reparación.

-Hey, veo que Jonathan hizo una reunión. ¿Alguien sabe para que nos llamaron?-

-Nadie nos llamó, estamos aquí para terminar lo que Jonathan nos pidió.- Eso género una mirada de Sturges hacia Jenny.

-Ja, al menos todos trabajamos ahora, es decir que todos podemos comer.- Eso causo la mirada iracunda de Jenny.

-Cierto.- Dijo Kant, deteniéndola al poner su mano en su pecho...- Todos trabajamos para la misma persona, lo cual significa que tenemos que llevarnos bien…- Lo último lo dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Si bueno…- La mirada de Big Tom es difícil de leer, parece cansado-… estoy algo confundido por toda esta situación. Primero nos tiene todo un día rodeados por robots, y luego nos ofrece un lugar donde dormir, comida y protección…- Esa es la pregunta más extraña, pero algo más me generaba duda e interés en él. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta junto a nosotros se abrió, y oi cuatro golpes en el marco de esta. Jonathan salió de esta, cargando una especie de mesa pequeña de madera.

El miro a su derecha y nos miró.

-La razón por la que los mantuve allí fue debido a la amenaza de que alguno de ustedes fueran uno de esos robots que parecen personas. Una precaución necesaria.-

-¿Los synth? ¿Realmente crees en ese cuento?- Él lo miro extrañado.

-Solo he oído lo que la gente dice. Reales o no, las posibilidades siempre trato de tomarlas tan seriamente como me sea posible.- Big Tom lo miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y, tras unos segundos, seriedad.

Suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Cada quien con lo que le gusta.- El solo miro el piso sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego volvió a mirar a Jonathan.- ¿Para qué nos hiciste venir?-

-Primero lo primero.- Y luego miro a los hermanos.- Reporte completo por favor.-

Kant dio un paso al frente y miro a Jonathan.

-Los tres lugares que ya exploraste siguen vacíos, nada que reportar más que un montón de basura y equipo, en especial en la base de satélites. La estación de tren y el cine también, aunque Jenny noto señales de que animales podrían haberse mudado allí…-

-¿Qué hay de Concord?-

-Los muertos que dejaste tirados atrajeron una infestación de cucarachas, moscas y otros insectos. Por lo que vi, pronto se quedaran sin comida y se dispersaran o moverán como una masa. Es una amenaza posible.-

-Tendré que enviar a los mr. handy a que los incineren.-

-Sería la mejor opción, si.- Luego de eso miro a los demás.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?- Los hermanos se miraron unos segundos. Jenny miraba a su hermano, mientras que Kant parecía mirar a Sturges, a Big Tom, y a mí, yendo y viniendo de uno a otro. Kant dio un paso al frente y, con cuidado, le hizo señas para que le prestara su oreja.

Jonathan se inclinó hacia él y le dejo hablarle al oído. Kant cubrió su boca y comenzó a hablar, no dejando que nada de lo que decía llegara a los demás. Pero podía ver la cara de Jonathan que salto de la seriedad a una completa sorpresa, para luego llegar a… miedo.

Miro a Kant cuando termino.

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro, he visto algunas en mi vida y estoy seguro de lo que conformaría una vez ensamblada.-

Jonathan se mostró pensativo por un segundo, algo de miedo aun visible en su rostro. Pero en un instante se transformó en otra cosa. Seriedad.

-De acuerdo. Si la misión de esta tarde es un éxito, tendré suficiente para limpiar Concord de infestaciones. Pondremos lo demás de lado por ahora.- Kant asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue caminando, seguido por su hermana. Lo último que pude ver en el rostro de ella era enojo, pero sin contexto solo podía teorizar.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?- Sturges no parecía interesado en lo que sea que les dijeron, pero a mí me interesaba en lo que fuera que le causara miedo a esta persona.

-General Atomics Gallery.-

-¿Por qué?- El miro a Big Tom.

-Refacciones.- El anciano lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

-Nadie que haya ido a esa galería ha regresado vivo. Ninguna de las comunidades de la región hace nada ya que los robots de esa galería no salen de esta.-

-Gracias por el dato.- Y tras eso volvió a la mesa que saco y extendió una hoja de papel sobre esta. La hoja se veía vieja y sucia, llena de polvo, pero también llena de números, palabras y dibujos.- Pero su principal prioridad a partir de ahora es esto.-

Sturges y Big Tom miraban todo alrededor el pedazo de papel y entre más miraban, más sorprendidos parecían. Sturges tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca abriéndose poco a poco, mientras que Big Tom se permanecía serio, pero mostrando una inmensa cantidad de curiosidad por cada palabra escrita.

-Es un reactor.-

-Un reactor a base de hidrogeno. Mediante fusión nuclear en los átomos, constantemente fusionándolos hasta que no haya hidrogeno, en ese momento comienza a usar los átomos fusionados en una cadena cíclica de fusiones nucleares hasta que se forma hierro.-

-¿Cuánta energía generaría?-

-Difícil de estimar, pero puedo asegurar que produciría más que suficiente para iluminar todas las casas, mi equipo y mis robots una vez los reconfigure para que funcionen a batería.- Lo cual es más que suficiente para mí.

-Entonces… quieres que construyamos esto.-

-Quiero que ayuden a Codsworth a construir la estructura de contención y el sistema de contención y movimiento del hidrogeno así como le encargue a Codsworth.-

Big Tom se mostró aún más serio.

-Escucha, cuando te dije que podía reparar el reactor de mi hogar me refería a eso: reparar. No tengo la menor idea de cómo construir un reactor…- Sturges, cuya sorpresa y emoción inicial parecía haber pasado al darse cuenta lo que le estaban pidiendo construir, interrumpió a Tom.

-Sí, y solo porque pude ayudarte con el camión y la bomba de agua no significa que pueda formar parte en la construcción de esa cosa.-

-El reactor y el sistema de movimiento cíclico serán mi prioridad, ustedes ayuden con la construcción de lo que saben del reactor y el cableado de las casas. No quiero que hagan nada peligroso o innecesario.-

Los dos hombres lo miraron como si miraran un espejismo, pero Jonathan no había terminado.

-Si mantienen una actividad de entre ocho o nueve horas al día, deberíamos terminar en tres o cuatro días, sé que es lo que me tomara trabajar en lo mío.-

-¿Lo terminaras en tan poco tiempo?-

-Ayuda cuando tienes más de veinte robots ayudándote a terminar. El reactor que trajimos está casi entero, y puedo reusar mucho del equipo en este. El equipo militar que necesitamos estará en la base de satélites que encontré al este y en la galería, también al este. Ire en una hora a esta última a asegurar acceso a esta y traeré todo el equipo y recursos que necesite para terminar el reactor y reconstruir Sanctuary.-

-¿Iras solo?-

-No, reportera y vaquero me acompañaran.- Aun cuando me menciono a mi, lo primero que hice fue ver como el rostro de Sturges se transformaba en el de alguien increíblemente preocupado.- Codsworth los guiara a partir de ahora. Hagan lo que el les diga.- Y con eso volvió a enrollar el papel y prepararse para irse…-

-¿Por qué quieres que este contigo?-

-Porque tú debes saber algo…-

-Me refiero a Preston.- Tras eso el me miro confundida, como si intentara recordar quien es Preston.

-¿Vaquero?- "Preguntas para después, enfócate en lo que ya preguntaste."

-Sí, el. ¿Porque quieres que te acompañe?-

-Porque no confió en el, y dejarlo solo con estas personas deja abierta la posibilidad de que haga algo que ponga en peligro mi casa.- Esa lógica es sólida, pero tiene una grieta que tuve que mencionar.

-¿No te preocupa que te mate?- No lo veo posible, pero tengo que preguntarlo.

-Dudo que sea capaz de hacerlo, aun si me tomara por sorpresa lo e visto luchar. Aun así, si por un milagro, los cuales no existen, el lograra matarme, Codsworth me vengaría en el instante, si tan solo para proteger nuestro hogar.- Tras decir eso, comenzó a irse, pero aún tenía una pregunta.

-Espera, necesito preguntarte algo antes.- El solo me miro seriamente, por unos segundos.

-¿Si?-

-Dijiste que estas buscando a tu hijo, que desapareció y también te preocupa que los synths se infiltren en tu hogar…- Voy a ignorar todas las incongruencias con su historia por ahora, tengo una pregunta más específica para el.- ¿Crees que el instituto es el responsable de que se lo llevara?- El solo me miro.

-Solo reconozco al hombre que tú también viste, Kellogg. Si él trabaja para el instituto eso no lo se. En cuanto a lo otro: robots que se hacen pasar por seres humanos solo sirven como espías, y no puedo tener espías de los posibles abductores de mi esposa en mi hogar, viendo mis movimientos.-

-El instituto secuestra personas, pero en toda mi investigación sobre esta organización, o leyenda, o lo que sea que sea, nunca han secuestrado a nadie que no fuera un adulto. Pero dijiste que tu hijo es recién nacido. ¿Crees que haya una razón para ello?- El solo me miro, pero luego me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cuántos casos de secuestros ha habido? Dime desde el primero que documentaste hasta el último?-

…

Wow, esa es una pregunta demasiado grande. El primer incidente es imposible de adivinar, solo sabemos de la existencia del instituto y de los synth humanos solo debido al incidente de la Gobierno provisional del Commonwealth, y la masacre en Ciudad Diamante, hace casi cincuenta años. Tampoco es como si hubiera la información suficiente en cualquier lado.

-Eso es imposible… Solo tengo algunos testimonios, cincuenta en total distribuidos en treinta asentamientos en el Commonwealth. Tampoco es como si todos fueran todos testimonios claros.-

-Ya veo. Tampoco debe haber, por lo que veo, un gobierno centralizado que se encargue de tomar las denuncias de desapariciones.-

Eso me causo risa.

-Lo mas cercano a una autoridad superior fue el GPC y los minutemen, pero ambos fueron destruidos. El primero por el instituto, el segundo por sus propios problemas.-

-¿Y ciudad diamante?-

-Lleva años ignorando todo caso de secuestro. Solo Nick y Mustard hacen algo, pero no tienen los recursos para hacerlo.-

-Realmente la gente ignora secuestros?- Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

-El mundo es una mierda aquí afuera, Blue. Gente muere a tu alrededor todos los días, algunos son asesinados por animales, otros por los sistemas de seguridad del pasado al entrar en el lugar equivocado. Cuando la gente desaparece la gente… solo lo ignora. Y cuando empezaron a ser reemplazados por robots, la gente se aterra de la gente a su alrededor. Nadie sabe nada, pero todos sospechan de todos a su alrededor.-

-Ya veo.- Algo en la manera en que lo decía me sentí algo intranquila. El esta tan vacío que por un minuto sentí que el realmente no piensa en nada más que en su objetivo.

-¿No te preocupa morir?- El solo me miro con una mirada seria, pero no tan fría como antes.

-Mi vida o salud o bienestar no es importante en tanto y cuando cumpla mis promesas. Encontrare a mi hijo y le daré un hogar digno aun si eso me lleva a la muerte y el sufrimiento. Le prometí eso a mi esposa.-

Las palabras del hombre solo permanecían en silencio por varios segundos, dejando que todo cayera en mi cabeza sin que pudiera procesar lo que acababa de decir, ni unir esta nueva actitud, menos agresiva y más… amable en él.

-Supongo que eres la clase de persona que es difícil de querer apenas la conoces, ¿eh?-

Pensé que sonaría más agradable, o incluso calmado, pero estaba tan sorprendida y nerviosa por lo que había estado pasando a lo largo del día que me sonó extrañamente forzado. Como si estuviera siendo sarcástica.

Pero el solo me miro tranquilamente, su mirada parecía estar viendo otra cosa, como si recordara algo, pero luego sonrió.

-Si, me lo han dicho mucho.- Y, dando cuatro golpes al marco de la puerta, entro en la casa.

Me quede un momento pensando, tratando de entender qué clase de persona era el, con quien había hecho un trato y vendido mi alma. Pero en mi cabeza solo podía pensar que este hombre es más complicado de lo que pensé, y que tendré que tener cuidado con como lidio con el.

"Mantén las cosas tranquilas, sigue dándole información en cucharadas hasta que puedas darte una mejor idea de qué clase de persona es, y entonces sabrás si puedes confiarle más."

Pero entre más se me ocurría, mas pensaba que este hombre era una fuente casi inagotable de curiosidad: Su equipo, el vehículo, su increíble habilidad, su inamovible determinación, su conocimiento militar, y ahora, el hombre me habla de que sabe de dónde vienen las armas de Limois. Todo en él es como una gran historia…

…

"Un padre de otro mundo, que creció bajo tierra toda su vida, bajo la seguridad de un Vault. Hasta que su esposa fue asesinada por un criminal y su hijo secuestrado. Ahora, el busca a su ultima familiar, sin importar que."

Eso haría un buen articulo…

…

"O un buen libro."

Y me fui caminando, pensando en lo que se me acababa de ocurrir. Aun perdida y nerviosa por lo que me deparaba. Pero no asustada… solo emocionada por la siguiente historia.

…

"Al regresar de esta pequeña misión voy a contactar a Mustard. Necesito hablar con Nat, al menos por unos minutos."

Tambien encontrare la opción de recuperar a Nat, pero por ahora ella esta a salvo allí.


	12. Paseando por la galería

_**Jonathan**_

" _Y entonces armas, tiras del martillo y…boom, listo. Perfecto. Solo repite el procedimiento lo suficiente como para que puedas hacerlo con los ojos cerrados."_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _¿Perdón?"_

" _¿Cuando tendré la situación en la que necesite tener que armar un fusil de asalto con los ojos cerrados?"_

" _Es solo un… olvídalo. Solo asegúrate de memorizarlo y hacerlo lo más rápido posible."_

" _De acuerdo"_

" _Bien. Saber mantener tus armas y herramientas es importante en el ejército."_

" _Es importante en todo lo que necesite herramientas."_

" _Exacto. Un arma es solo una herramienta que tienes que saber usarla."_

" _¿Todo bien aquí?"_

" _Todo bien, solo estoy enseñándole a tu hijo como rearmar un fusil."_

" _Bien."_

" _Me das un momento con mi hijo."_

" _Claro"_

"…"

"…"

" _Si algún día te vuelves un soldado, serás el más inteligente de ellos."_

"…"

" _Jonathan"_

" _¿Si?"_

" _Tienes que ser el mejor soldado que puedas. Y sé que lo serás. ¿Sabes porque?"_

" _Porque tú me enseñaras."_

" _Las dos cosas más importantes que un soldado necesita es habilidad y suerte: e visto idiotas salvarse de la muerte porque la mina que pisaron estaba rota, y talentosos soldados que murieron porque una bala perdida les dio en la carótida. Tu eres joven y tendrás tiempo de mejorar tu habilidad. Pero sé que eres alguien afortunado y, mas importante, Dios te protege. Así que no me preocupa que la providencia te tenga en su mal lado."_

" _Padre"_

" _¿Si hijo?"_

" _¿Qué es suerte?"_

"…"

" _No lo sé. Si lo descubres, dimelo."_

Mientras preparaba mi equipo, preparándome para mi nueva expedición estaba preparándome. Me tomo unos segundos mientras hacía eso darme cuenta lo que ella me acababa de decir.

La clase de gente que se tarda en querer apenas la conoces…

Para mí todo el mundo es eso. Es alguien cuyos problemas no me importan mientras no interfieran conmigo, mientras no arruinen mi rutina, mientras no me quiten mi patrón. Y nunca lo vi como un defecto, lo vi como una forma de conocer gente real.

Cuando eres como yo, alguien que no es gracioso, o carismático, o interesante, solo la gente que realmente busca conocerte consigue tu amistad. Sea pena o morbosa curiosidad, autentica honestidad o simple necesidad, todas esas personas quieren algo en tu vida, quieren estar en ella. Todo aquel al que no le interesaba conocerme se alejaba y aquellos que tienen un genuino interés se quedan lo suficiente como para que comience a conocerlos. Algunos son idiotas, otros son buenos.

"Hits and miss" Así los describía mi padre.

Pero en mi opinión vale la pena.

Esta Reportera es curiosa, pero no metida, lo cual aprecio, y ahora que ya no me recuerda a Cherry con esa obsesión en sus intereses y su "deber", puedo tolerarla.

Ahora es cuestión de saber si realmente es útil o si será un problema como Vaquero.

"Solo el tiempo lo dirá."

-Señor, Preston y Piper están esperándolo en el puente… Ambos armados.- Mire a Codsworth, aun con la máscara puesta podía notar los movimientos que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Algo te molesta?-

-Creo que está siendo excesivamente desprotegido…- Es cierto. Que Codsworth no quisiera que matara a Vaquero o que lo castigara, no significa que confié en el. Además, no hay forma de saber si Reportera lo ayudaría a él o a mí.

-¿Qué propones?-

-He notado que el señor Kant y la señorita Jenny no confían en el señor Preston. Ambos se mostraban agresivos tanto hacia Preston como a Sturges. Podrías llevar a alguno de ellos con usted…- "Gracias a Dios que Codsworth lo noto, porque yo no."

-Y darles más equipo que a Vaquero.-

-Podemos darle lo segundo mejor de lo que trajimos de la fábrica.-

-Ella usa la escopeta bien. Dale la de grado militar en mejor estado y ciento cincuenta rondas, dale también la protección de piernas y brazos de acero y cuero y el chaleco de asalto.-

-Debo suponer entonces que la señorita Jenny lo acompañara.-

-Sí, solo he visto a Rubia sostener su arma y verse mala. Necesito ver su capacidad en combate. Con suerte, será tan buena como su hermano. Con mucha suerte, será mejor que el.- Codsworth se fue flotando mientras que yo solo mire de nuevo el equipo que llevaba.

El equipo de asalto que tenía en el ejército, solo que viejo, sucio, y en más de una forma, en pésima condición. Parece que Codsworth no se molestó en mantener esto en buenas condiciones, lo cual es entendible cuando pienso en lo que representa. Pero supongo que con las cosas que conseguí de la fábrica voy a poder cubrirme lo mejor posiblemente.

La máscara de gas es molesta, pero ya me expuse a la radiación demasiado. Aun cuando considero que la radiación de esa zona no es lo suficientemente pesada como para dañarme, no me arriesgare hasta que este seguro. Termine de colocar mi equipo en mi cuerpo y mire las armaduras al otro lado del garaje.

La reparación del T-45 marcha bien, pero no confió en la posibilidad de que esa máquina este funcional por al menos tres días, o más. En especial ahora que todos los recursos que puedo conseguir están siendo dirigidos a la construcción del reactor, a la reparación de las casas y a los preparativos para lidiar con los mutantes.

Eso, sumado a lo que necesito para que operación Paraíso, estoy corto de materia prima, equipo y, más que nada, gente competente en la que pueda confiar.

Por ahora el miedo los mantiene en control, pero si quiero cumplir mi promesa para con Cherry, tengo que lentamente cambiar ese miedo por respeto. Lo cual es muy diferente y difícil. Tengo que darles un lugar donde vivir, un hogar que ellos estén dispuestos a proteger.

Estas personas solo escuchan con violencia o la amenaza de esta, y están acostumbrados a la brutalidad. De lo contrario jamás habrían aceptado la oferta de un hombre que ordeno la muerte de una joven. No sé mucho sobre la gente en general, pero todas las personas en este nuevo mundo están enfermas. La violencia que experimentan toda su vida los desconecto, no como yo, que nací asi. Todos son más o menos parecidos al monstruo que nacio en Alaska.

En cuanto a enfermedad, tengo que tener cuidado con la cantidad de comida que me queda. Sacando la cantidad de comida limpia que le di a los hermanos y a la gente de Quincy cuando llegaron, solo me quedan, según Codsworth, seis meses de comida que no se pudrió por el frio. Lo cual significa que necesito no darles la comida sana que estas personas necesitan. Tengo que darles comida mala, pero solo entre ayer y hoy se gastó el diez por ciento de lo que trajimos de la fábrica y la granja. Lo cual significa que en solo diez días se acabara la comida mala y tendré que darles la comida no irradiada que tengo en el refrigerador del sótano. La cual no durara seis meses para tantas personas.

Lo cual no es bueno.

Tengo que conseguir comida para esas personas y para mí. Comida sin radiación para mi consumo, comida común para ellos, materia prima y equipo para la construcción. Todo eso es lo esencial para fase 1 de operación Paraíso, y para eso necesito ir a la galería.

En ese lugar hay suficiente equipo de última generación como para poder hacer el reactor lo suficientemente estable y que no explote. Con algo de suerte, también tendrá equipo de seguridad, sensores y cámaras que pueda instalar en los alrededores de Sanctuary.

Perímetro de seguridad. Antes de tener las defensas que mi hogar necesita, necesito un perímetro que pueda mantener al menos 1 milla cuadradas, donde pueda saber todo lo que ocurre en ellas, y al menos otras dos donde al menos sepa que hay algo acercándose. Para eso necesito tener los sensores de la base satélite y a gallería: última tecnología, mejor equipo que el dinero podía pagar.

Aun si calculo que la mitad del equipo de esos dos edificios están destruidos, tendré suficientes sensores y material para tener ojos, oídos y sensores en el área de 3000 metros cuadrados donde voy poder saber todo. Con las defensas medias solucionadas, podre poner mis esfuerzos en mis últimas y primeras defensas. En el caso de las segundas, una línea de contactos con los asentamientos inmediatos es una buena forma de tener una primera línea de información que pueda usar como defensa. Con esta gente que vive en el Drumlin Diner tendré al menos alguien nuevo con quien poder hacer negocios, en especial si lo que dijo Rubia es verdad y los ayudaron. Puedo darles una visita y negociar algún negocio que podría traer su ayuda como aliados.

"Como los Romanos, debo construir una red de ayuda entre mis vecinos inmediatos."

Las últimas defensas serán las que más tiempo me llevaran, en especial cuando se habla de fortificaciones, por lo que debo solucionar todas las amenazas inmediatas que podrían llegar antes de que estén listas.

Eso se reduce a tres amenazas: Externa animal, las miles de alimañas, grandes y pequeñas, que podrían llegar; Externa consiente, como los saqueadores y criminales, o estos mutantes desagradables, en especial considerando que más de treinta de esas abominaciones están armadas y a menos de dos kilómetros de Sanctuary; E internas, es decir, la gente que está dentro de Sanctuary y, por lo que puedo esperar y e oído, la gente que vendrá.

Tener a la gente de Sanctuary ocupada trabajando para su supervivencia es el primer paso, pero no el más fácil. Tengo que asegurarme que la gente que se quede aquí esté dispuesta a defender Sanctuary, o al menos para que no se vuelvan una amenaza. Para eso deben ser felices aquí, y de eso se puede encargar Codsworth. Él siempre fue mejor que yo para ser amigable, y si solo sonrió y actuó de la misma manera que actué con Cherry, podre disuadir el miedo que esta gente tiene.

"Claro que ellos no son Cherry, pero he fingido que me importa lo que le pase a desconocidos antes. Y con algo de suerte, alguno de ellos dejaran de ser desconocidos."

Cuando el reactor funcione podre también asegurarles agua limpia y electricidad, lo cual los hará felices y mas propensos a hacerme caso cuando les aconsege. Tambien creo que con las tierras disponibles y el sistema de regado que planeo podre cultivar el equivalente a quinientos kilos de comida trimestralmente. Necesitare animales para complementar los vegetales, y al menos cada tres meses tendré que comprar comida adicional.

"Esta la gente de Albernathy. Ellos nos darán comida por protección."

Y siempre puedo ofrecerles energía y protección a otros pueblos. Pero por el momento, necesito asegurar lo primero.

"Todo esto se lograra suponiendo que el reactor funcione."

Eso sí es una posibilidad, pero no me asusta. Ya hice las paces con esa chance, y la perspectiva del peor escenario posible ya no me asusta. Me asusta más el segundo peor escenario, el escenario donde el reactor no funciona. Eso me retrasaría mucho, más de lo que puedo permitirme. Necesito que la fase uno y dos de operación paraíso sea una realidad en menos de un mes.

Asegurar las defensas primarias, el acceso a comida limpia y normal, mantener el orden interno y terminar el reactor. Si consigo todo eso en un mes mientras busco a Shawn, podre tener un hogar para mi hijo para cuando lo encuentre.

Por ahora, necesito las materias primas para la reconstrucción y el equipo para poder reconstruirlo todo.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, cuatro golpes, y comencé mi camino hacia la cocina cuando, de nuevo, apareció Codsworth.

-Señor, todo está listo. Sus tres acompañantes lo esperan en el puente, uno particularmente más armado que el otro.-

-Excelente Codsworth.- Mire un momento a Codsworth.- Acompáñame a la cocina, necesito hablar contigo respecto a algo.-

Codsworth no dijo nada, y solo entro conmigo a la cocina. Cuatro golpes.

El almuerzo, por supuesto, estaba hecho, y como todos los miércoles era carne con vegetales. Cherry y yo hicimos un acuerdo cuando hable de mis horarios de comida: Miércoles es carne y vegetales, pero ella elige que carne y que vegetal, lo cual no me molesta, era lo mismo que yo hacía con mi padre. Me senté en la mesa, mientras que Codsworth poco a poco comenzaba a descender y se sentaba en el piso, justo en frente de la mesa. Una vez allí comencé a comer. La carne estaba dura y el sabor de los vegetales estaban algo perdidos.

Estaba bien, no increíble, pero no mal. Y el sabor familiar de los miércoles me reconfortaba. La rutina de este día, aun con la interrupción del viaje de caza, me tenía de buen humor. Así que ahora estoy listo para hablar con el sobre el pequeño detalle que ayer no pude mencionar. La verdad es que no sabía cómo comenzar a decir esto.

-En todos los años que has estado aquí. ¿Has oído hablar de los synth? ¿Del Instituto?- Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-Me temo que nadie me ha hablado de eso en ningún momento. Es decir, he oído menciones sobre un instituto y cosas llamadas synths, pero en ningún momento comencé a hablar sobre eso. En especial cuando se mencionaba a los synth. Note que cuando la gente hablaba de eso había nerviosismo, pero cuando yo lo mencionaba había miedo… y violencia.-

-Eso tiene sentido. Codsworth escúchame, el instituto, por todo lo que se, es una especie de gobierno fantasma que parece buscar gobernar el nuevo mundo que ahora habitamos. Ellos tienen recursos y, por lo que se, tecnología más allá de lo que he visto en mi vida.-

-Mmmh, interesante. Tal vez podríamos pedirles ayuda. Estoy seguro que una organización así se beneficiaría al tener a alguien como usted entre ellos, y ellos podrían ayudarnos a encontrar al amo…- Al detenerse, supe que había llegado a la conclusión que esperaba que viera.

-Por lo que se, ese hombre, Kellogg, trabaja para ellos. Las dos personas que vi con el eran probablemente miembros del Instituto. Ellos se llevaron a mi hijo y eso los vuelve nuestro enemigo. O por lo menos, no nuestro aliado.-

-Entiendo señor, pero sospecho que hay mas.- Si, lo hay, y me es imposible prever cual será la reacción de mi amigo.

-Los synth, son supuestamente robots. Supuestamente indistinguibles de humanos, tanto física… como mentalmente.-

Silencio. Codsworth mantuvo un silencio calmo, pero podía ver, por la manera en que las cámaras de sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, que estaba analizando mi rostro con la esperanza de poder distinguir exageración o falta de información, las dos únicas razones por las que podría haberme equivocado.

-Eso… eso es imposible…- Su voz ya no tenia el cordial y común tono de un mr. Handy, ahora era mas real, tan real como la primera vez que lo oi hablar.

-Vi uno de ellos en Ciudad Diamante. Sospecho que era un modelo antiguo, pero el miedo de esta gente es real, por lo que debo asumir que la amenaza también lo es.-

-Me dijiste que habías destruido el código. Que no podías crear a ninguno otro ser como yo.- Lo dije, lo sé.

-Ellos debieron haber llegado al mismo código que yo, posiblemente mejor… si es que siquiera es posible.- Mas silencio, pero ahora sé que está pensando.

-Significa que todo este tiempo ha habido otros como yo.-

-Ellos no son como tú, y no son como yo. Ellos son una amenaza. El Instituto te verán como una amenaza y a mi, ya que serias una amenaza para su control de la tecnología que los hizo poderosos. Si ellos descubren quien eres, intentaran matarte…- Al menos eso haría si fuera ellos.

-Si…si tiene razón. Pero…-

-Pero esto también es una oportunidad.-

-¿Señor?-

-Recuerdas lo que te prometí el día que naciste. El día que restringí tu inteligencia.-

-Si…lo recuerdo.-

-En ese entonces no podía hacer nada. Mi promesa estaba limitada por la tecnología del tiempo en que vivíamos. Pero este instituto podría darme la oportunidad que necesito para cumplir la promesa que te di.- Codsworth se mantuvo en silencio, pero sé que está pensando.- Por el momento, no muestres ninguna señal de ser consciente, pero sé que se me ocurrirá algo para lidiar con el instituto, cumplir mi promesa contigo y encontrar a Shawn.-

-Entiendo señor, tendré cuidado.-

-Manos a la obra.-

-Y entonces me levante y mire fijo el techo, como si hubiera algo allí. Y grite: "LO VEO, LA LUZ DEL ATOMO"- Vaquero miraba a Reportera fijamente como si de una demente se tratara. Aunque por lo que dijo en los veinte minutos del viaje, empiezo a sospechar que lo es.

-Bromeas-

-No, estás viendo a una miembro oficial de la Iglesia del Átomo.-

"Una religión que adora a los átomos… que desagradable."

El viaje en el auto fue despacio. Entre más rápido vayamos, más ruido el motor hará, pero entre menos rápido lleguemos, más tiempo perderemos. Así que decidí la velocidad sobre la cautela, lo cual va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado. Pero tiempo es esencial en esta situación.

Con el vehículo a cien metros de la galería, fuera de los caminos, el recorrido es lo suficientemente fuera de los caminos como para que nadie lo encuentre. Aun cuando dudo que nadie sepa como encender, y mucho menos conducir, un vehículo, nunca hace daño ser precavido.

Reportera y Vaquero están caminando detrás nuestro, ambos con armas listas pero no preparados. Rubia y yo estamos en la delantera, armas y mentes listas. Ella se ve preparada, sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones, y sus brazos fijos y listos. Ella claramente no es nueva en esto, ahora lo veo, y ahora que la veía bien puedo notar que sus brazos son duros y su espalda erguida mostraba fuerza. No musculosa, pero en forma, sino algo desnutrida. Parece que aún no ha recobrado todo el peso que le faltaba, pero debe ejercitar cada mañana.

…

" _-Conversación es buena para la moral. Aunque en tu caso debe ser lo contrario.-"_

…

-¿Cuál es tu rutina?- Ella me miro, su rostro denota… sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?-

-Pareces en forma. Cuando saliste desnuda de la casa la primera vez que nos vimos note que tus piernas y brazos estaban bien tornados. ¿Haces ejercicio? ¿Algún deporte?- Ella solo me miro por un segundo extraño con una expresión que no podía asociar a las cartas y volvió a mirar adelante.

-Talon tenía un régimen de ejercicio muy estricto. Querían gente fuerte y rápida trabajando para ellos.-

-¿Puro musculo o resistencia?-

-Ambos. Quieren alguien que pueda correr por horas y sacarle dientes a otros. Dos horas de resistencia y dos de musculatura- Entiendo. Ejercicio estándar.

-Ya veo. Tú y tu hermano podrían acompañarme en mi rutina matutina, son dos horas de ejercicio al amanecer.- Ella no respondió, pero supongo que con eso alcanza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién te entreno?- "Oh, cierto, se supone que ellos también deben hacerme preguntas. Supongo que responderé."

-Mi padre y varios de sus amigos.-

-¿Por qué tu padre te enseñaría a matar gente? ¿Pensé que venias de un Vault?- Mire su rostro, no dejaba de mirar adelante, pero algo en la forma en que su rostro temblaba me señalaba que había algo raro.

-Mi padre era… parte de seguridad…- "Mentira"- Él quería que también fuera miembro.-

-Ya veo- Su rostro dejo de temblar.

Bien, eso fue bueno. Ni demasiado largo, ni demasiado corto.

-¿Cómo era tu Vault?- Reportera se colocó a mi espalda, pero ya habíamos llegado a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada para reconocimiento.

-Grande- Y me adelante calmadamente.

Usando la mira de mi fusil, pude inspeccionar el área. La galería sería una forma corta de llamar a eso: un inmenso mr. Handy, de entre quince y veinte metros de alto, emergía del centro de una plaza de edificios de consumo y gasto. Una especie de restaurante, varias tiendas de ropa, cosas y lo que parece ser un gimnasio, y una tienda de Robcon.

Podía ver al menos cuatro mr. Handy dando vueltas entre las tiendas, y sospecho que muchos más permanecen dentro de las tiendas.

En el perímetro de la entrada había una gran cantidad de cadáveres. Algunos claramente viejos, solo los esqueletos quedaban, pero había varios más recientes, con carne aun pegada. Por lo que veo, los mataron apenas intentaron entrar, pero sospecho que no se debió a su programación. Según la propaganda antes de la guerra y las historias que Codsworth oyó, esas máquinas ya son operacionales y reciben a los invitados, pero atacan a quien sea que no tenga una autorización. Debieron creer que la gente que corría a la galería y las personas que a lo largo de las décadas trató de entrar, eran saqueadores o ladrones, lo cual significa que si mantenemos un mínimo nivel de civilidad podremos entrar sin peligro.

Claro que al pensar eso, también pude ver los cadáveres dentro de la galería. Debieron ser asesinados por los robots, lo cual significa que también deben estar programados para defender la integridad de la galería.

"Ok. Tengo que encontrar la sala de control de la galería y desactivar todos los sistemas de seguridad, incluyendo a los mr. Handy. Pero eso será complicado sin información o autorización necesaria. Tendré que dar vuelta el lugar buscando al antiguo encargado, o lo que queda de él. Peor si no está aquí, o si su cadáver no tiene lo que necesito, entonces tendré que usar la violencia.

Pero destruir los robots es lo último que necesito.

Mire hacia la entrada de la galería, y pude ver a un robot allí, esperando. Su propulsor es uno último modelo, por lo que supongo que quema menos combustible orgánico que los otros modelos más viejos. Lo cual es bueno. Me dará algo más de tiempo a la hora del ahorro de combustible antes cambiar su combustión a combustible por otra a energía de batería.

-Tendremos que presentarnos en la entrada y buscar una forma de conseguir acceso a la sala de control. Allí podremos desactivar toda la seguridad y los robots.-

-¿Porque no los destruimos y nos ahorramos el problema?-

-Porque no sabemos los números exactos, el nivel de fuego o la seguridad que hay aquí. Además no quiero tener que gastar tiempo reconstruyendo los robots cuando los consigamos.-

-¿Cuál es el objetivo final de la misión?-

-Neutralizar cualquier defensa y llevarnos todo.- A eso, Rubia rio.

-Descuida. Nos llevaremos todo lo que no esté atornillado al suelo.-

-No. Nos llevaremos eso también.- Pude oír la risa de Rubia, pero no veía lo gracioso. Pero lo primero que hay que hacer es acercarme a la entrada. Caminamos en un pequeño grupo hacia la entrada, saliendo del grupo de bosques desde donde vigilábamos, y cruzamos la calle. Cuando lo hicimos, el mr. Handy en la entrada se detuvo y nos miró fijamente. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, el robot nos recibió con una alegre voz promocional.

-Bienvenido a la galería de General Atomics. Lamento informar que el acceso a la galería ha sido restringido solo al personal de las facilidades.- Pensé un segundo.

-Soy miembro del equipo de mantenimiento. Vine a asegurarme que los saqueos no hayan dañado la integridad del sistema.- "Mentira"

-Oh, ya veo. Es bueno saber qué General Atomics ha recibido los mensajes del director. ¿Está el supervisor con usted? El director enfatizo en sus mensajes que necesitaba la llegada del supervisor antes de iniciar la gran apertura de la galería.- Pensé un segundo. Dudo que el robot de la entrada nos traiga problemas, y mi mentira ya debería ser suficiente para poder ganar acceso a la sala de control.

-Sí, sí, yo soy la supervisora.- Reportera dio un paso al frente. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que lo que decía era mentira, pero al menos no fue una mentira mía.- Supervisora Piper Wright, un placer.-

-Ah, supervisora Wright, es un placer conocerla. Una vez tenga tiempo después de establecerse asumo que el director querrá hablar con usted. Su oficina se encuentra en lo alto de la estatua promocional de la galería.-

Levante la mirada y mire la gran cabeza del mr. Handy. Allí debía estar la sala de control.

-Por supuesto. Me tomare un momento antes de ir a mi oficina para… supervisar… la galería.-

-Por supuesto supervisora. La oficina se encuentra en la parte trasera de Back Alley Bolley, dígale al encargado quien es y los guiara allá.- Y se fue volando. Al menos podemos usar esto para nuestra ventaja.

-De acuerdo. Iré a revisar con Reportera la oficina del supervisor por algo de información sobre como entrar a la sala de control. Rubia, quiero que hagas un inventario sobre cuantos mr. Handy y gutsy hay en esta galería. Vaquero, ayúdala y mantenla segura. Si puedes hacerlo.-

El solo me miro con una mirada extraña. Pero sospecho que tiene algo de obediencia. Rubia me miro e hizo algo con sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de la galería, explorando cada tienda, pero dirigiéndome poco a poco hacia los bolos con cuidado. Todo a mí alrededor era extraño, pero familiar, y eso alcanzaba para que mi mente comenzara a viajar.

Las tiendas me recordaban a los festivales a los que mi padre me llevaba. Los juegos y la comida me mareaba y me daba nauseas. No encontraba los "divertidos" juegos de los carnavales o los parques… divertidos, los encontraba aterradores. Las náuseas que muchos de estos juegos generaba en mi mucho miedo, en especial porque me causaba perder orientación, lo cual hacia que el pitido surgiera.

Así que recordar estos momentos me molestaba.

Al llegar a los bolos y entrar me tome un minuto para mirar detrás de mí, y ver como Rubia y Vaquero se comportaban. Ambos se dirigieron directamente a lo que parecía ser un restaurante, y con algo de suerte se limitarían a hacer lo que digo.

Mientras miraba a mis acompañantes y a los alrededores, Reportera entro en los bolos.

-Gracias.- Creo que pensó que le estaba manteniendo abierta la puerta. Pero no importa.

Cuando era niño tenía una relación de amor y odio con los lugares de bolos y billar. El ruido de las bolas impactando y los gritos de gente celebrando hacia que mi cabeza doliera y se me hiciera difícil hablar u oír, pero el billar, y la matemática en este me emocionaba, y el ser bueno en eso te hacia alguien agradable cuando jugaban contigo. Los bolos no eran mi fuerte, pero no era malo en ellos.

Este establecimiento en particular es grande. Con al menos siete líneas de bolos y múltiples espacios de billar donde podía ver los palos y las bolas aun en su lugar. Una especie de bar en la izquierda de la entrada aun tenía ciertas botellas, y un mr. Handy del otro lado del bar, actuando como una especie de barman. A la derecha estaba la recepción del establecimiento, también con un mr. Handy.

Reportera camino hacia este y se presentó.

-Supervisora Piper Wright, diríjame a mi oficina por favor.- El robot la miro y luego a mí. Permaneció con la mirada clavada en mí.

-Supervisor adjunto de mantenimiento. Vine con ella.- "Mentira"

-Ya veo, sígame…- Nos guio hacia la parte de atrás con cuidado. Bordeando las líneas de bolos y llegando a lo que parecía ser una puerta a la parte de atrás. Supongo que la razón seria que General Atomics no quieren que la gente vea la oficina de un supervisor, en especial si su deseo es que parezca que todo está automatizado.

Pero a medio camino hacia allí, un grito irrumpió el silencio de las ruinas a nuestro alrededor. La voz era clara y llena de dolor.

"Rubia"

Rápidamente corrí hacia la salida, dejando a Reportera detrás de mí, a toda velocidad. Al salir pude oir los gritos venir del restaurante, seguido de disparos del mosquete laser de Vaquero. Con velocidad me acerque y pude ver a Rubia saliendo, ayudada por Vaquero y con un mr. Handy siguiéndolos, su cierra activa y su lanzallamas apuntándole.

Saque mi pistola pesada, y le dispare al robot seis veces. Dos en los ojos, uno en el lanzallamas y dos en donde asumo esta la valvula de descanzo del propulsor. Y si dispare bien, el propulsor se apagaría sin explotar y se apagaría.

Las balas impactaron y el robot bolo por la fuerza de los disparos. Dos ojos desaparecieron, el lanzallamas exploto, liberando calor, y su motor se apago. Cayo al piso, arrastrándose por casi dos metros.

Espere unos segundos, esperando a ver si mi disparo golpeo por error el tanque de combustible, lo cual causaría que explotara, pero por varios segundos nada paso. Solo el sonido de los demás robots moviéndose.

Rubia estaba ahora en el piso, sujetándose el hombro. Vaquero estaba detrás de ella, mirándola, pero sin acercarse, sus ojos clavados en el robot, y luego en ella.

-Dejame ver- Pero su rostro se volvió errático.

…

" _Su rostro lo asocie con miedo, pero la forma de sus cejas me dejaba ver que habia odio. Los hombres de su pueblo no se rindieron a las fuerzas chinas, y fueron ejecutados. Ella no me odia a mi, es demasiado joven y nunca la e conocido, y la idea de que me odie sin razón es un sinsentido por todo lo que me han enseñado._

 _Butch fue el que llego a la conclusión más probable._

 _-No creo que ella nos odiara a nosotros en particular. Ella vio a sus padres morir, a su madre posiblemente violada. Ella sufrió mucho a manos de gente como nosotros.-_

 _-¿Nosotros?-_

 _-Soldados. Para bien o para mal, comunistas o no, nosotros somos soldados, y ella no puede hacer esa diferencia. Somos todos lo mismo a sus ojos.-"_

…

-¡ALEJATE, FUERA!- Ella se alejo un poco, pero el dolor en su hombro pronto la hizo detenerse. Claro que no era una situación en la que hacer enojar a alguien más fuera productivo o razonable.

-Lo siento, pero tu hombro necesita ser revisado. Reportera, tu encárgate de revisarla y tratarla.- Luego me dirigi a Vaquero por respuestas.-¿Qué demonios paso?-

-Na…nada, entramos y comenzamos a hacer lo que nos pidió, pero el robot nos dijo que nos sentáramos y que nos serviría. Ella le dijo que no, y… y yo solo le dije que lo queríamos para llevar. Y luego nos atacó…- Lo mire por un segundo, luego mire a Rubia.

-¿Fue eso lo que paso?- Rubia me miro, sus ojos aun duros.

-Si, dijo eso como una especie de broma y comenzó a tirarnos fuego.-

Eso fue extraño. El robot debería estar programado para proveer servicio a los clientes y cumplir sus órdenes, pero no entiendo que pudo ser lo que causo el ataque. Amenos que los haya asociado como ladrones o saqueadores.

Pero si los invito a comer entonces eso no sería una opción. ¿Qué pudo haber causado eso?

…

"Oh"

Pensé varios segundos en lo que Vaquero acababa de decir.

-¿Dijiste que él dijo que iba a servirles, o que los iba a servir?- El me miro extrañado por un momento, pero luego respondió.

-Dijo que nos iba a servir.-

"Oh, esos estúpidos."

Rápidamente camine hacia el restaurante y lo examine. El lugar parece una antigua, con al menos doce mesas y sillones donde aún había cadáveres. Las mesas no tenían comida, y me dio la impresión de que estas personas debieron ser clientes que tuvieron un mismo destino que Rubia, ya que podía ver uno de los esqueletos en pedazos sobre la mesa. En la recepción había una computadora y tras comenzar a revisarla pude encontrar lo que parecía ser una guía para empleados. El empleado en cuestión era el robot, y la guía una programación. Dentro del complejo programa había una instrucción que me llamo la atención.

" _En Handys Eat, servirlo es nuestro código."_

Al leer lo que parecía ser un mensaje de alguien al encargado, pude comprobar que alguien más se había dado cuenta de los peligros de plantear principios de comportamiento demasiado abstractos en robots cuya inteligencia y nivel de procesamiento es bajo.

-Estúpidos-

Salí del comedor, enojado por un trabajo tan malo de preparación.

-¿Y?-

-Maldito Asimov-

-¿Qué?-

-El tipo escribe un libro y todos piensan que saber cómo programar robots.- Todos me miraron confundidos, y probablemente sorprendidos por mi exabrupto. Dudo que alguno sepa quién es Asimov, o de que estoy hablando, pero la frustración me hizo hablar.

-Olvídenlo. Sigan haciendo lo que les pedí, pero no quiero que entren a las tiendas y no hablen con ninguno de los robots. No sabemos que palabras podrían causar una respuesta violenta de estos robots.-

-Ok, de acuerdo.- Pero podía aun ver cierta preocupación en sus rostros.

Reportera continuo atendiendo la herida, y pude tomar un segundo para verla. Parecía un corte, algo profundo en el hombro, pero limpio, sin que colgara carne, lo cual es raro para una sierra. Busque en mis compartimientos y saque un stimpack, y se lo extendí a Reportera. Ella lo miro y lo tomo, rápidamente aplicándolo mientras Rubia solo me miraba.

-Tuviste suerte de que no usara el lanza llama.-

-No fue suerte.- Respondí.- La programación hizo que el robot pensara que tenía que servir al cliente como comida para el cliente. Iba a cortarte en pedazos y luego cocinarte.- La mirada de Rubia y Piper era uno de pánico, Vaquero dio un paso al frente.

-¿Por qué lo programarían para hacer eso?-

-No lo hicieron. Las órdenes que les dieron a estos robots fueron mal expresadas y fueron libremente interpretadas por el mr. Handy.-

-¿Quién es Asimov?- Reportera acababa de aplicar el stimpack en el brazo de Rubia.

-Un autor. Escribió sobre robots y los problemas que podría tener la inteligencia artificial.- Me odie a mí mismo por haber dicho esa última palabra, pero ya es tarde y lo acepte.

-Reportera, cuando ella esté en condiciones quiero seguir a la oficina.- Ella solo asintió y continuo inspeccionando la recuperación del hombro, cuando una fuerte voz sonó de lo que solo podía adivinar eran parlantes.

-¿Quién piensan que son? ¿Por qué han destruido una de las unidades de esta galería?- La voz era claramente la de un mr. gutsy. A juzgar por la autoridad y la forma en la que hablaba debo de asumir que era el director.- Mis sensores han captado el uso de fuerza letal y armamento. Preséntense inmediatamente en mi oficina.-

-Creo que es obvio que no debemos ir allí.- Fue lo único que dijo Reportera al oír esas palabras.

-Es donde esta la sala de control, así que me temo que tendremos que ir allí.-

-Oh- La reportera parece pesar la idea, pero en mi cabeza solo pienso en cómo no entrar allí por una única entrada. Tendré que entrar a la oficina del supervisor y buscar una puerta trasera al sistema para apagar al director remotamente.

-Vamos a la oficina del supervisor, allí tendré una chance de acceder al sistema de la galería remotamente.-

-Está bien, puedo encargarme de esto.- Rubia alejo a Reportera, que se levantó calmadamente. Ella continuo caminando a mi lado sin decir nada, solo manteniendo el paso, pero mirando a su alrededor. De vez en cuando ella sacaba su cuaderno y hacia ciertas anotaciones. Eso es buen entrenamiento a la hora de recordar ubicaciones y emociones.

"Me pregunto si mi viejo cuaderno de notas aún está en la casa."

Tal y como nos dijeron en la entrada, la oficina del supervisor estaba en la parte trasera, detrás del final de las líneas de bolos. La puerta, por suerte, no estaba cerrada, y conseguimos entrar fácilmente. Lo que encontré fue una habitación de lo más normal, a excepción del desgaste de todo en esta, y del cadáver en el piso.

-Aun lleva su ropa puesta.- Luego se acercó al escritorio, donde una computadora, varios papeles y carpetas aun adornaban la superficie. Ella paso su dedo por la madera y lo miro.- Y todo parece cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Nadie ha entrado aquí en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera los robots.-

Yo ignore el cadáver y comencé a hurgar en su ordenador, buscando la puerta trasera que me permitiría conseguir acceso. Pero no lo había, el sistema no era una medida de control sobre el director, sino que era una línea de comunicación inmediata con la oficina principal de General Atomics en Washington. Es como si les pareciera más importante que el supervisor les dijera lo que pasaba rápidamente, que prevenir accidentes resultados de un fallo en el sistema de la galería.

-Bueno, claramente estos tipos no sabían cómo automatizar bien su producción.-

-Pensé que la gente del pasado era buena automatizando todo.-

-Es fácil automatizar tareas…- El sistema de respaldo tampoco tiene forma de entrar en la base de datos.-…pero es mucho más difícil automatizar una maquina cuando tienen que relacionarse con seres humanos. Demasiadas variables, demasiados problemas que resolver.-

-¿Has visto esos problemas pasar?- "Piensa"

-Leí que en Massachusetts, antes de la guerra, intentaron automatizar un campamento militar con mr. gutsy. Muchos soldados murieron, y los que salieron vivos eran inútiles.-

…

" _Si quieres hacer que un soldado tenga participación en la guerra ponle un arma en su brazo, no lo hagas entrenar soldados humanos."_

…

-Eso suena como algo malo.-

-Si, apuesto que lo fue. Y nosotros estamos en una situación similar. No hay forma de acceder al sistema principal desde esta computadora, y carecemos de algún modo de desactivarlo. Sospecho que la torre tiene su propia fuente de energía, así que cortarle el suministro a la maquinaria no será una opción. Así que solo nos quedara la opción de ir allá y apagarlo manualmente.-

-Perfecto. Descubriste algo mas.-

-Sí, el director se enteró de que el supervisor planeaba desactivarlo. El director parece haber…- Mire el cadáver.-…desactivado al supervisor.-

Ja, ese fue uno bueno. Pero Reportera no parecía estar de humor para bromas.

-Oh. ¿Crees que intentara desactivarme a mí?-

-Posiblemente esa es la razón por la que el director nos quiere haya arriba.-

-Perfecto, eso es malo.- Ella reviso el escritorio mientras yo continuaba leyendo los mensajes del supervisor. Ella parece haber encontrado muchos papeles, pero nada que me sirviera.

-No necesariamente. Aún tengo una EMP que puedo usar para apagarlo inmediatamente. El problema con eso es que destruirá mucho del equipo más delicado y lo necesito intacto. Así que voy a tener que pedirte que lo distraigas mientras gano acceso al procesador principal.-

-Eso no suena tan bien como podría esperar de algo improvisado.-

No lo era, mientras salía de la oficina con Reportera no podía evitar pensar en todas las medidas de seguridad que habrá en lo alto de esa torre. Torretas, protectrons, y un mr. gutsy armado, todo cosas que podrían haber, pero mi mayor miedo es que el director, tan fallido como esta, decida que le es preferible destruir todo antes que entregarlo a lo que la maquina asocia a una amenaza externa. Geneal Atomics tiene una póliza muy explícita en cuanto a que hacer su otra compañía o una fuerza extranjera intenta hacerse con equipo de alta tecnología: Autodestrucción.

Ya fuera evitar espionaje corporativo, o patriotismo, si este robot nos identifica como lo que somos activara la autodestrucción de la sala de control, y posiblemente cualquier otra cosa que este atada al sistema que considera prioritario.

Así que tengo que encontrar una forma de desactivarlo antes de que el destruya el hardware más valioso de esta galería.

Si lo hace, la construcción del reactor no solo será fuertemente retrasado, sino que será de una calidad y seguridad mucho menor. Y un reactor de fusión nuclear poco seguro es la última preocupación en mi cabeza.

El ascensor a la torre estaba en el medio de la galería. Realmente me recordaba a los que usaban los limpiavidrios de la empresa. No se veía en las mejores condiciones, y por lo que sospecho, esa máquina no aguantara el peso de cuatro personas. Lo cual significa que tendré que priorizar.

-Reportera y Vaquero vendrán conmigo. Tu ve a chequear el vehículo y regresa.- Rubio asintió, aun mirándome con esa extraña expresión. Los otros dos me miraron seriamente, pero sospecho que analizan la situación. La gente siempre hace eso, tendré que preguntarles su opinión sobre esta misión. Me subí al ascensor, seguido por Vaquero y Reportera.

Reportera es el nuevo recurso en mi búsqueda, pero es un recurso no probado, y la poca información que me proveyó es débil. Algunas localizaciones, algunas personas de interés, pero nada directamente o indirectamente relacionado con el instituto o Kellogg o mi hijo. Pero sospecho que ella me dio poco intencionalmente, no porque no supiera. Ella no confía en mí, lo cual es justo, así que tengo que mantenerla cerca, asegurarme de que ella se sienta cómoda con mi presencia.

Con el tiempo, ella se sentirá lo suficientemente cómoda conmigo como para que no me oculte, y posiblemente yo también.

El ascensor comenzó a levantarse, lentamente y con un horrible chillido mecanico que me dio un escalofrió por el miedo a que cayera. A mi derecha, Reportera se sujetaba de las barras con un aparente miedo también, pero ocultándolo peor que yo. Vaquero está a mi izquierda, y el, al igual que yo, no parece afectado por el ruido, solo se mantiene serio, rígido y en silencio. Sin decir nada.

Vaquero ahora mismo es una amenaza en potencia, y el dejarlo quedarse puede probar ser útil. Pero tras todo lo que hizo el ya no es una persona confiable. Él es leal a ideales y estos son en general parecidos a los que muchos de los soldados en el ejército tenían: proteger el inocente, defender justicia, ayudar al que lo necesita. El problema es que no tengo la motivación que él tiene, y me da la impresión de que es de los que opinan que aquellos que no piensan como el son malos o egoístas. E visto suficientes soldados idealistas como para entender que los motiva.

Preston hizo lo que hizo para ayudar, para poder proteger a esas personas. Pero mi pragmatismo y mi personalidad parecen, al menos desde la perspectiva de Codsworth, estar en conflicto con la personalidad de Vaquero.

Así que tengo que echarlo o lograr un consenso que impida que lleguemos a otra situación donde alguien reciba un disparo.

"Tal vez si expando el objetivo de operación paraíso."

Cuando estuvimos a la mitad del recorrido la compuerta de la parte trasera del mr. Handy se abrió, y pude comenzar a oír el sonido de maquinaria funcionando. El ascensor continuo elevándose hasta que finalmente llego al límite, y allí pude ver la sala de control de la galería y al director.

Un mr. gutsy, equipado con lo que parecían ser varias prótesis de computo, simples dedos de acero para apretar botones, levantar interruptores, y control simple, y rodeado de maquinaria y pantallas que le permitían ver todo en la galería. Las computadoras a su alrededor son similares a las que hay en mi sótano, computadores que un operador puede usar para controlar a varios mr. Handy a la vez. Un especialista puede coordinar a cinco mr. Handy con este equipo, un mr. Handy podría controlar al menos doce a trabajar las veinticuatro horas, Codsworth puede dirigir al menos veinticuatro robots antes de que comience a volverse lento en su capacidad de reacción. Este director parece una versión militar vieja del modelo, por lo que debe alternar el control de los robots.

-De acuerdo gusanos. Acérquense, despacio.- Al poco tiempo pude ser las pequeñas torretas diez milímetros n los dos extremos de la habitación. Activadas y en posición.- Deténganse.- A solo tres pasos de la computadora principal.- E estado monitoreando sus movimientos, y sé que usted no es la nueva supervisora. Tengo acceso a todos los mensajes que entran y salen de esta galería, y sé que nadie en General Atomics envió a una nueva supervisora, menos una que no respete el código de vestimenta.- El robot se veía visiblemente perturbado, lo cual significa que su respuesta de seguridad está en alfa naranja, significa que nos disparara tras fallar una sola pregunta que el robot aceptara.

Tenemos que operar con precaución. Las torretas ya nos ubican como amenazas, lo cual significa que debo destruirlas primero. Lo cual significara que el robot nos atacara y ordenara a los demás robots hacer lo mismo. Lo cual traería problemas y más pérdida de tiempo. A mi izquierda, Vaquero miraba todo, pero sus ojos volvían siempre a las torretas de seguridad. Él está preparado.

-No, te equivocas…- Reportera dio un paso al frente.-…lamento la equivocación. Veras, tuve que venir rápidamente aquí de una fiesta de disfraces y perdí mucho tiempo hablándole al gobernador Graham.- El robot reacciono rápidamente, y yo también. Ella definitivamente tiene más información de mi pasado y nuestro presente del que me dijo.

-Ya veo…- No le cree, esa es la respuesta estándar cuando la inteligencia del mr. Handy termino de relacionar dos piezas de información y no encuentra relación.- Si ese es el caso, entonces necesito ver su ID para permitirle activar manualmente la reapertura de la galería..-

Reportera no dijo nada, solo quedo fría en el lugar. No necesito asociarlo con las imágenes del antiguo cuaderno de expresiones de mi infancia, ella no sabe cómo reaccionar. La verdad no veo como pensó que esto saldría. Posiblemente trato de encontrar una salida rápida con sus palabras.

En mi cabeza mi pensamiento volvía a mi realización de antes.

"Cherry no decía nada sin haber sabido. La información para un abogado lo es todo, si no tienes toda la información no debes decir nada, o le das munición a tu oponente."

-Espera, espera. ¿Activar manualmente? ¿Hay otra forma de activación? Nunca entendí que quiere decir la gente cuando se refiere a eso.- Vaquero no dio un paso al frente, pero su reacción parecía raro.

-La automática reactivación de la galería está programada para el 1ero de enero del 2078, así que…- Freno por un segundo, sus ojos contrayéndose y dilatándose rápidamente.- espera.- otros segundos.- Analizando… tarea corrompida detectada…- Se lo que está pasando, lo entiendo, pero no lo creo.- Itinerario de tareas recalibrado. Preparando para ejecutar nuevo itinerario de tareas bajo parámetros DB113985. Esperando autorización de la supervisión para comenzar la gran reapertura de General Atomics Galleria.- Y, así, volvió a supervisar las computadoras y los sistemas detrás de él.- Reiniciando software de empleados, listo. Reestableciendo inhibidores de combate, listo. Designando nuevo supervisor…listo.- Luego se dirigió a Reportera.- Como la nueva supervisora de estas instalaciones, usted señorita Wright se encargara de dirigir la rifa de apreciación al cliente de esta noche. El gran precio está en la caja de seguridad de su oficina. Eso es todo, puede retirarse.-

Nadie dijo nada, solo permanecimos allí mientras el director se mantenía dando vueltas, revisando la actividad del parque.

Mire a Vaquero, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el mr. gutsy. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, rápidamente corrí hacia la computadora principal detrás del director y comencé a preparar la conexión entre el sistema de la galería y lo que sería un sistema invasor. El sistema de la galería es realmente avanzado, y su firewall es increíblemente confuso y difícil de penetrar, pero aun así pude crear un enlace lo suficientemente seguro como para que el archivo de unión en mi pip-boy pudiera hacerse con el sistema.

Tras unos cuantos minutos pude ver que el sistema realmente se había incorporado bien, así que di rienda suelta al sistema y espere. En la pantalla, la barra de progreso del traspaso de los archivos de mi procesador a través del enlace. Tras varios segundos, todas las pantallas de los monitores en la sala de control se apagaron y todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué paso?- Reportera parecía haber salido de su sorpresa inicial al ver las luces del techo también apagarse, dejando solo la tenue luz de las grietas en las paredes iluminando la oficina.

-Dale un segundo.- Y tras unos segundos, todo volvió a encenderse.- Codsworth. ¿Me escuchas? - EL mr. gutsy a mi lado se volvió hacia mi.

-Siempre señor.- La voz de Codsworth no tenía lugar en esta habitación, solo la preestablecida voz del mr. gutsy con la tonalidad de Codsworth.- Debo decir, esto es mejor de lo que pensé. La capacidad y velocidad de estos computadores es mayor que lo que tenemos en el sótano de nuestro hogar. Deberíamos…-

-Codsworth, concentrémonos en las prioridades, podremos analizar el mejoramiento de la eficiencia en otro momento. Por ahora toma el control de todas las unidades móviles en este lugar y que comiencen a mover todo lo que necesitamos al centro de la galería. Yo me encargare de mover el vehículo.-

-Enseguida señor.- Codsworth volvió a lo suyo mientras que yo me alejaba, preparándome para retirarme.

-Codsworth controla la galería ahora. Todos los robots están bajo su control. Necesito que ustedes los ayuden a destartalar este lugar y tomar todo lo que no esté remachado al suelo. Los robots se encargaran de lo remachado.-

Y con eso me dirigí hacia la puerta, ahora abierta, y me dispuse a irme. Pero una duda me surgió del fondo de mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Vaquero me miro, su rostro también parecía sorprendido, como el de Reportera.

-¿Qué?-

-Hiciste que el director reiniciara su sistema con solo conocer un comando que lo hizo revisar un dato especifico en todo su sistema, el mismo dato que hizo que creyera que todo a su alrededor seguía siendo el periodo de tiempo en el que fue corrompido por su mala programación. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Él tendría que ser muy perspicaz para saberlo. Tendría que haber podido saber cómo estaba el robot programado, cómo funciona el sistema de reconocimiento de comandos y, más imposible aun, que parte de la data del robot estaba corrompida. Lo cual requiere una increíble cantidad de capacitación.

-No lo sé. Suerte, creo.-

Veinte minutos toma llegar desde Sanctuary hasta la galería. Cuarenta minutos ir y volver. Veinte minutos cargar el vehículo hasta que esté lleno. Una hora por ciclo de carga en el vehículo. Seis horas, seis ciclos. El sol comienza a ponerse, y tras todo el trabajo, todos excepto por los robots dejaron de trabajar en mover todo lo que podríamos necesitar.

Las primeras tres horas fueron trasportar cada lámpara, cada ventilador, cada electrodoméstico, cada equipo electrónico, cada lata y cada ropa que hubiera en cada una de esas tiendas. Por supuesto, el noventa por cien de todo lo que encontré en este lugar no funciona, pero solo porque la suma de las partes no funcione, no quiere decir que las partes por separado no sean útiles. Necesitará trabajo, pero puedo reparar y construir mucho con lo que logre salvar de toda esta basura.

En cuanto a todo lo que esta clavado al piso. Doscientos kilos de acero, doscientos de cobre, litio y muchos otros minerales importantes a los que voy a poder dar un uso. De las paredes saque más de doscientos metros de cableado, civil y de uso industrial, de todo nivel, mas equipo eléctrico y mucho más. Las materias primas, el equipo de reparación y las piezas de refacción son más que suficiente para armar treinta mr. Handy o gutsy, y suficiente combustible para mantenerlos operativos por meses.

"Lo cual es posiblemente lo que me tomara construir los nuevos propulsores a batería y reemplazar los viejos propulsores a combustión."

La realidad es que hay demasiado trabajo aun, pero con los mr. Handy tendré algo más de ayuda.

Ahora mismo, los robots nos están ayudando a cargar todo lo quitado de las tiendas de la galería. Dos de estas, el gimnasio y la cafetería, fueron completamente vaciadas de todo lo que podría ser útil, dejando solo el esqueleto de la estructura. Los demás fueron vaciados de todo lo que no estuviera pegado a las paredes.

Los demás permanecían sentados, bebiendo agua que traje y algunas frutas que quedaron del viaje de la fábrica. Tras casi seis horas de cargar cosas sin parar, desarmar equipo que ocuparía más espacio de lo que vale, ellos se ven cansados, en especial Reportera. Vaquero cayo por el cansancio segundo y los únicos que continúan trabajando con los robots éramos yo y Rubia, que aun cargaba cosas con una inmensa cantidad de esmero.

-Detengámonos por ahora, tendremos que trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche y hay que racionar la energía.-

-Tiene sentido. Deberíamos traer a Sturges en el próximo viaje solo para tener a mano alguien que sepa desarmar cosas.- Buena idea.

-Buena idea, pero prefiero que continúe trabajando en el reactor.- Ella rio a eso.

-¿Realmente crees que el podrá hacer algo? Él no me da la impresión de ser alguien que haga cosas más allá de un viejo generador.-

-Es mejor que nada. Pero traer dos personas más ayudara mucho el proceso de desarmado. Tal vez si lo haga cuando volvamos durante la noche.- Algo en su rostro me genero cierta duda.- Pareces feliz.-

-Tienes la menor idea de cuantas armas y municion encontramos en las distintas tiendas.- Si, y me sorprende. Para ser un centro comercial automatizado, cada tienda tenia al menos un revolver y una escopeta con cien rondas para cada una, lo cual asumo era para que los pocos empleados humanos pudieran defenderse en caso de un ataque, o por si los robots se volvieran locos.- También está la inmensa cantidad de chatarra que hemos reunido por las últimas seis horas. ¿Sabes cuánto valdría todo eso en Ciudad Diamante?-

-No lo venderemos. Lo usare para reconstruir Sanctuary y construir las defensas e infraestructura que necesito para poder enfocarme en la búsqueda de mi hijo.-

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- La mire.- Preston hizo que te dispararan, todas esas personas serán un problema con el tiempo, y aun así los dejaste quedarse.-

-Mi hijo necesitara gente en su vida que le den oportunidades, interacciones, amigos, amor. No quiero que crezca solo conmigo.- A eso, ella rio.

-Podrías vender toda esta chatarra y fácilmente comprar tu lugar entre los más ricos de la ciudad.- Eso trajo ideas, oportunidades que podría explotar si desidia seguir los pasos de Jonny, pero es para otro momento.

-No me agrada el hombre que la dirige.- "Y tampoco me gusta los lugares con mucha gente, me hace sentir ahogado." Prefiero vivir en un barrio pequeño y soportar la constante presencia de gente, que pasar todos mis días rodeado de mucha gente, mucho sonido y muchos olores desagradable.

Puedo ignorar las pequeñas disputas barriales y no me molesta el ostracismo social. Pero las ciudades siempre me resultaron ahogadoras.

-Entonces tal vez deberías dirigirla tú.- Ella me dedico una mirada rara.- Eres una persona que ha hecho cosas impresionantes, tienes habilidades mas alla de lo que e visto jamas y tienes las bolas para hacer lo que hay que hacer. En mi opinión, tu serias un buen líder.

-Realmente pienzas eso.-

-Mi hermano y yo tenemos una regla. Nunca seguimos a gente débil o estúpida. Y en mi experiencia, si puedes tomar algo, nadie te detendrá.-

…

 _-Tu eres un maravilloso soldado. Pero un patético líder.-_

…

-Jamás. No soy capaz de dirigir.- Ella me miro raro, pero no parece que mi comentario la haya molestado. Ella solo dejo la caja llena de cosas pequeñas en la parte trasera del vehículo y se apoyó en este. Su camisa está cubierta de sudor y las horas de trabajo la dejo en un estado muy agotado. Pero ella se mantiene, y al verla de nuevo puedo notar de nuevo su fuerte complexión física, aun cuando su rostro aun parece el de una niña. Ella debe tener diecisiete máximo, pero sus ojos muestran algo de profundidad y vacío.

"En Alaska había muchos niños con esos ojos. Ojos de guerra y batalla."

-Nunca te agradeci.-

-No es necesario. La verdad es que ellos te salvaron cuando intentaron matarme… -Ella me miraba, fijamente.- …pero el hombre que era hace dos días no te habría salvado. Yo si, y me alegra haberlo hecho. –Su rostro se transformo y me sonrio

-Me alegra…- Pero luego se levanto, aun mirándome. -Aun así, la cantidad de chatarra en este lugar podría alimentar un pequeño pueblo por un año.-

-Lo sabemos.- La voz apareció de la nada, del otro lado de la entrada, mientras Rubia permaneció en silencio, y solo continuamos oyendo.

-Codsworth, que está pasando.- Pero se que no lo sabrá. No debi haber desactivado los sensores, pero era una de las primeras cosas que quería que los robots comenzaran a instalar.- Mueve los mr. gutsy por la puerta trasera, los quiero escondidos en los flancos hasta que les dé una orden.-

-Si señor- No oí movimiento, y los mr. Handy se mantuvieron paralizados en su lugar, como si nada, algunos aun cargando cosas.

-Salgan de ahí, sé que están detrás de ese vehículo.- Al mirar a mi izquierda podía ver a Reportera y a Vaquero, ambos quietos detrás de las vigas de la torre.

-Codsworth, quiero que mantengas a los mr. gutsy escondidos, que aparezcan cuando te diga y entonces moverás a los mr. handy entre ellos y nosotros.- Oí su confirmación. Él se encargaría de todo si mi plan fallaba.

Salí de la protección del vehículo y vi a la persona que nos habló. O las personas.

Había al menos quince personas, todos armados en la entrada. Por sus ropas y su apariencia debo suponer que no son soldados, aunque haba un grupo de siete en la parte de atrás que se veían mucho mejor armados, con armas más nuevas y equipo en su ropa. Parecería una milicia con apoyo militar, pero las personas detrás de ellos no usan uniforme.

Rubia permaneció detrás del vehículo, pero saco de la parte trasera la escopeta que le había dado, y parece lista para disparar. Asumo que Vaquero y Reportera estarán en la misma posición, pero con tanta gente seria desfavorable. Sin mi traje, un solo disparo me mataría, por lo que ahora solo tengo una opción.

-Caballeros. Puedo ayudarles.- Sus armas me apuntaban a mi, en su mayoría, pero había algunos que apuntaban a los mr. handy que eran visibles. Los hombres mal vestidos comenzaron a avanzar, lentamente, mientras que los mejor armados se quedaron en la entrada, claramente no queriendo dar una apertura para un posible escape.

Más listos que estas personas.

Un hombre sin cabello y con una inmensa cantidad de lunares en su rostro dio un paso al frente delante de los demás.

-Si, puedes empezar por irte al demonio y dejar todo lo que nos robaste.- Eso me llamo la atención. No sabía que este lugar tenía un propietario. Pero tras pensarlo unos segundos me di cuenta de que eso era imposible.

-Dudo que ustedes realmente tuvieran alguna propiedad legal, pero si me muestran sus papeles y las escrituras de la propiedad les devolveré todo.- Eso lo hizo…enojar.

-Estas bromeando, realmente crees que puedes bromear después de cómo nos robaste..-

-No, pero lamento decirle que si no me muestra algún certificado su alegación de que le robe no tiene ningún tipo de apoyo legal. Así que no hare lo que me dice a menos que me muestre un certificado.-

-Aquí tienes tu certificado…- Pero antes de que pudiera disparar yo saque mi arma y dispare a sus pies, lo cual lo hizo retroceder. Debe ser más viejo de lo que parece, ya que su movimiento fue demasiado lento.

Todas las armas me apuntaron, pero ninguna disparo. El hombre volvió a mirarme, pero ahora había algo más en su rostro más que enojo.

-Esta era nuestra presa, nuestro lugar y tu nos lo robaste.- El hombre avanzo aun mas, y las personas comenzaron a avanzar a la vez.- Dos meses explorando este lugar, dos meses analizando las patrullas de los robots, tanteando las defensas de estos malditos. Perdimos gente, mucha gente tratando de ganarnos la vida. Y tú, sales de la nada y te llevas todo lo que tenga valor de este lugar.-

-Pero… eso significaría que todo aquí es mío, dado que yo tuve éxito donde tu fallaste.- Silencio. El hombre se mostró algo… confundido… no, esta sorprendido.

-Vete a la mierda…-

-Ahora, no hay necesidad de ser agresivos. Aun no hay razón para pelear, podemos arreglar una especie de trato.-

-Sí, si habrá un trato. Nos dijeron que estabas aquí hace tres horas, por lo que asumo que te llevaste mucho de lo que tenía valor en este lugar. Así que esto es lo que haremos: te largaras de est lugar con las otras personas, QUE SE QUE ESTAN AQUÍ, y dejaras todo lo que no te hayas llevado. Incluyendo los robots.-

-No-

-Ok… rápida respuesta rápida muerte.- Levanto su pistola.

-Puedo dejarte todo lo que no me haya llevado, hay aun tres tiendas que deben tener cosas en sus paredes y de esas, dos aún tienen electrodomésticos. Pero no te daré los robots.-

-Un mr. handy en ciudad diamante vale mil caps por unidad, y hay doce aquí. No dejaremos ir esa ganancia.-

-Yo no dejare ir la utilidad de esas máquinas.-

-Entonces parece que ya no hay nada que decir. Ultima oportunidad, lárguense o mueran.- No tengo forma de saber si Codsworth puso a los mr. gutsy donde le pedí, pero creo que debería estar casi en posición. Algo más de tiempo.

-Escuchen…- La voz de Vaquero sonó detrás de mí, poniéndose a la vista y claramente no agresivo.-…no sabíamos que este lugar estaba marcado por ustedes. Dejaremos todo lo que haya en esos edificios, todo lo que hay en otros lugares, todo para ustedes. Pero estos robots son la razón por la que vinimos aquí, son lo que nos trajo aquí en el primer lugar. Y la realidad es que les estamos dando una importante cantidad de chatarra con mucho valor para que usen.- El hombre miro atrás, a la gente que los acompañaba, y luego a él.

-Esos robots valen mil caps cada uno, desmantelados valen el doble en partes. No dejaremos esa cantidad de dinero irse. Ahora, puedo ver que eres un minutemen, tu deberías luchar por los indefensos, ¿verdad? Tenemos familias a solo dos kilómetros de aquí, ellos nos esperan para traer el pan sobre la mesa. Así que dile a tu amigo que tome lo que ya consiguió, y nos deje el resto.- Sus armas de nuevo se elevaron.

-Preferiría que esto no creciera mas.- La realidad es que no quiero que me molesten más, quiero que esta situación se solucione. Pero esas personas están interesadas en lo mismo que yo y eso no es una opción. Tengo que buscar una solución para esto, pero entre más hablo con ellos, más me duele la cabeza.

Pero cerré los ojos, tome un respiro, y decidí que debía buscar encontrar un punto medio.

-Puedo dejarles las tiendas que no limpiamos aun, y creo que podrían usar este lugar como un campamento. Creo que ustedes deberían pensar que la situación amerita un consenso.- Ellos me miraron, pero no puedo darme cuenta cuál será su posible respuesta.

Rápidamente elevaron sus armas.

-Ok, esto ya no es una negociación.-

-Ok, ok, tomaremos el vehículo y nos iremos, no necesitamos que esto se torne problemático.-

-No. Ya tuvieron su oportunidad de que esto termine bien. Dejen todo aquí, incluyendo el auto y sus armas y lárguense.-

-Entonces esto se volvió un robo, asumo que no tendras problema ahora Preston- El solo los miro, se veía… raro.

-No.-

Entonces oí el sonido de los robots, y rápidamente levante mis dos armas. Todos frente a mi hicieron lo mismo, pero entonces aparecieron los gutsy. Seis, tres por la derecha, tres por la izquierda. Los hombre rápidamente se volvieron, pero junto a mi Rubia apareció de detrás del vehículo, y a mi izquierda, tanto Vaquero como Reportera levantaron sus armas. A la vez, los mr. handy avanzaron con cada flameador preparados para disparar. Así, los anteriormente mejor posicionados "recolectores", se encontraron rodeados.

El hecho de que no dispararon parecía ser más una respuesta al pánico que a una especie de autocontrol. Todos ellos saben que la situación ya no amerita la posibilidad del uso de fuerza para ellos. Claro que el uso de violencia no es una opción para mí, no tengo mi traje, por lo que mi seguridad no está asegurada, tampoco quiero que mis robots sean destruidos, aun si solo uno de los robots es dañado, mis planes se retrasaran por horas, y no tengo tiempo para eso. Así que lo mejor en esta situación es la apasiguacion.

"Hay otra opción, pero le prometiste a tu esposa que no optarías por la salida fácil."

-Ok, ahora que la situación ya no está en su favor, me oirán a mí. Dejaran sus armas en manos de…- "¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Empezaba con J…Ah".- Jenny, y esperaran a que mis robots acumulen todo en el vehículo. Como muestra de mi buena predisposición, solo me llevare lo que ofrecí, y ustedes se quedaran con el resto. Asumiendo que ustedes no harán nada estúpido mientras cargo el resto de mis cosas.-

Ninguna de las personas dijo nada, solo permanecieron allí, quietos, sin moverse. Al dar un paso al frente pude notar que, rápidamente, comenzaron a dejar sus armas en el suelo. Eso fue todo. La gente comenzó a colocar todas sus armas en el suelo, excepto por los mercenarios, que parecían más interesados en mantenerse juntos, ignorando los movimientos de las demás personas alrededor.

-Ok, no hay problema.- Y uno de los mercenarios puso su rifle en su espalda. EL hombre que parecía estar a cargo miro a este joven mercenario. La realidad es que parece joven, debe tener entre veinte y veinticinco años, con ropa de opacas, una mezcla de azul, gris y verde, un rifle manual en la espalda, viejo por lo que veía, y algunas balas en una gorra. –Nos pagan para que no los maten, así que no tenemos que hacer nada.-

Interesante, eso me dio a pensar en cuanto a lo que ese acuerdo incluía.

-Entonces lo mejor para ustedes debe ser que estas personas no hagan nada estúpido que haga que nuestros robots los considere una amenaza.- Ante ese comentario algunos de los mercenarios solo miraron a los demás.

-Claro, creo que eso sería lo mejor para todos.- Moví la mano para que se alejara. Los mr. handy comenzaron nuevamente a trabajar, dejando a un par junto a los mr. gutsy para que mantuvieran todo seguro. Vaquero y Rubia seguían vigilando a las personas, pero yo me enfocaba más en los mercenarios. Algunos parecían más nuevos que otros, mas jóvenes y con menos equipo, otros eran ya ancianos que me recordaban a los veteranos en Alaska.

-No parecen preocupados.-

-Dudo que lo estén…- Reportera apareció junto a mi.-… los mercenarios siempre reciben paga, en especial cuando un pueblo pequeño los contrata. Literalmente hicimos su trabajo y les pagaran por hacer nada. Los únicos que saldrán perdiendo son los recolectores.- Supongo que su enojo es justificable.

-¿Cuánto crees que les prometieron?-

-¿En una misión de recolección y tomando el hecho de que no nos atacaron? Debió haberles prometido un salario fijo. Diría que fueron quinientos caps para cada uno.- Tres mil quinientos en total.

-¿Eso es mucho?-

-Suficiente para alquilar un cuarto en ciudad diamante por mes y medio.- Interesante.

-¿Cuánto cuestan las propiedades en ciudad diamante?-

-Hay pocas, y no bajan de los dos mil caps.- Muy interesante.

El último viaje fue mucho más lento. Los mr. handy pueden moverse a una velocidad máxima de treinta kilómetros por hora, lo cual hizo que el viaje fuera mucho más largo, y lleno de pláticas. Me asegure de dejar a Reportera y Vaquero en la parte de atrás, sin que pudieran hablar demasiado, mientras que deje a Rubia en el asiento delantero. Ella parece ser la menos interesada en conversar, y parece también menos interesada en cuestiones de problemas: Sabe trabajar y sabe defenderse sin que mis decisiones sean un problema.

Ella y su hermano puede ser alguien simple de hablar, al menos si propongo un acuerdo.

Pero por ahora mantendré las cosas como están, las mantendré calmadas. No soy bueno explicando esto. Si estas personas se quedaran en Sanctuary, lo cual es muy probable que pase, necesitare gente con la que pueda hablar si que se vuelva una conversación que no quiera tener. Necesitare gente que me mantenga en punto a la hora de tratar con gente, peor hablar con gente con los que pueda lidiar me resultara útil.

Así que tengo que poner reglas cuando llegue.

Cuando llegamos a Sanctuary la gente del pueblo estaban, como todas la demás llegadas, alrededor, esperando para ayudar con el descargar el equipo y las materias primas que ayudaría a reconstruir sus futuros hogares. Salí del vehículo apenas llegamos y me dirigí al garaje donde el reactor estaba siendo construido. Mientras caminaba los refugiados iban de un lado a otro, todos trabajando en los recursos y el equipo que traje.

Codsworth dejo claro que el cien por cien de todo lo que trajera se usaría en darles agua limpia, energía, comida y un techo.

Eso los motivo lo suficiente.

Todo aquel que no estaba trabajando en las huertas detrás de cada casa, comenzó a ayudar a los robots a desarmar toda la basura y restos en sus elementos básicos y la reparación de los mr. handy y gutsy. Pequeñas fogatas y algunas antorchas marcan los alrededores y caminos, ayudan a la gente a moverse con la oscuridad de la noche que se aproxima. Solo pueden hacer lo más básico, debido a las altas horas de la tarde y su poco conocimiento del tema, pero toda ayuda que me ahorre tiempo es aceptable.

Los niños usan destornilladores y martillos para desarmar cosas, los adultos cargan equipo a la fundidora y alcanzan material a Sturges y Big Tom con el generador. Me resulto reconfortante verlos haciendo algo, trabajando tan duro junto a los robots, pero no fue total.

Al menos diez personas no mostraron demasiado interés en ayudar, según lo que Hermano me dijo, y los demás supervivientes que si trabajaban tuvieron que hacer una intervención para obligarlos a trabajar.

-No planean vivir aquí. Irónicamente, son los que perdieron todas sus esperanzas de volver a su hogar los que más ayudaron a reconstruir las casas.-

"Buscan un nuevo hogar"

Mientras ayuden lo tendrán.

-Señor- Codsworth estaba trabajando en el reactor junto a Sturges y Big Tom, que parecía muy interesado en el trabajo que le había asignado. El reactor, para mi sorpresa, parecía muy avanzado, más de lo que temía.

-El reactor se ve bien. - La estructura parecía completa, y mientras Big Tom, ayudado por Sturges, se encargaban de terminar el sistema de enfriamiento de la cámara cíclica de fusión, Codsworth estaba preparando los sensores de los sistemas para cuando los instalara al procesadores que trajimos de la galería. Claro que la estructura es lo más fácil, lo que lleva adentro será lo más difícil.

-Los restos que conseguimos de esa cueva parecía en mejores condiciones de lo que originalmente asistimos. Creo que con un tiempo de trabajo de veinticuatro horas podremos terminar en tres o cuatro días.- Para Codsworth ese nivel de trabajo es normal, y con los robots su promesa puede ser cumplida. Pero eso requiere que reequipe a los mr. handy nuevos con soldadoras, destornilladores, y apéndices especializados para el armado de circuitos y reparaciones eléctricas.

Pero solo tengo siete sets de estos, lo cual significa que tengo un número limitado. Tendré que instalarlos rápidamente y asegurarme de que la situación no se complique y me haga perder tiempo.

"Ese reactor roto realmente fue fortuito. Nos ahorró varios días de trabajo al parecer."

-Debo decir señor Glass, usted realmente sabe conseguir cosas. Con todo lo que ha traído las casas podrán ser reconstruidas. Podremos incluso terminar esta maravilla de tecnología.- Dijo Big señalando el reactor.

-Solo asegúrense de usar solo lo mejor de lo mejor en este proyecto. Usar equipo de segunda podría comprometer la integridad del total.-

-Este generador debe ser muy preciso…-

-Si arruinan algo no funcionara, o explotara. Así que asegúrense de no fallar.- Eso causo carcajadas en Big.

-Mi familia a mantenido el reactor de Tennpeny por tres generaciones. Créeme, hemos visto lo peor de un mal reactor.

"No, no lo han visto. No lo que causara si este falle."

-Pero, por si acaso. ¿Qué tan mala seria esta explosión? -

"Peor de lo que podrías imaginar."

-Mala. - Seguí caminando.

Al menos todo marcha bien. Tendré que usar el resto del día para reequipar los mr. handy y enviar los dos mr. gutsy a Albernathy. Eso me tomara tres horas, aproximadamente.

"No quiero tener que dormir tarde, pero es una necesidad. Los próximos tres días los tendré que usar para presionar a Alquimista y a mí mismo para conseguir la información que necesito y ponerme al día con las necesidades de mi hogar y mis nuevos vecinos."

…

" _-Malos o buenos, tener vecinos siempre es útil. Puede que sean una peste hoy, pero mañana responderán la ayuda que les des con ayuda que tu necesites.-"_

…

Mi padre solía decir eso.

-Jonathan.- Rubia apareció detrás de mí, y se tomó un segundo admirando la maquina frente a ella. Creo que no tuvo la oportunidad de verla antes de que realmente empezaran.

-Si.-

-Mi hermano me dijo que Alquimista te estaba buscando. -

-Podría haberle dicho a Codsworth.- Y deje a los demás siguiendo con el reactor, mientras me dirigía a la casa/laboratorio de Alquimista. A mi derecha estaba Rubia, que mantenía una respetuosa distancia mientras aun estando cerca. La razón de que me acompañe esta fuera de mi capacidad, pero sospecho que ella teme que Alquimista sea una amenaza.

Entre a la casa, cuatro golpes, y pude notar que no era el único allí. Reportera, Vaquero, Kant, el otro minuteman, y Hector estaban allí también.

-Alguna razón para que estén todos aquí? -

-Ninguna. Pedi que te dijeran a ti y a Piper que vinieran, y todos ellos se sumaron.-

-Ok. ¿Y para que me quieres aquí? ¿Es sobre mi hijo?-

-Sip.- Eso me intereso.

-Continua entonces. -

-Encontré a alguien que dijo que sabe sobre alguien que conoce a Kellogg. Un empleado de su proveedor de armas. Él dijo que organizaría una reunión con esa persona a cambio de un favor.- Eso es excelente. No tengo expectativas en esta búsqueda, pero está realmente es mucho más cerca de lo que querría.

-¿Cuál sería la petición?-

-Su hermana se perdió, secuestrada supuestamente. Necesita que la encuentren y ella nos dará lo que necesitamos. Quería que Piper le pidiera a su amigo detective que se encargue de eso, le pagaremos. Asumo.- Me dedico una mirada rara, posiblemente queriendo que dijera algo en relación a eso.

-Supongo que puedo pagarle por sus servicios.- Aun tengo todos los caps que junte en la fábrica, solo una pequeña porción fue gastada en la compra de materias primas para Alquimista.

-Perfecto. Entonces le diré que nos encargaremos y le daré toda la información que ella provea a Nick.- Eso es útil, al menos sé que él se encargara de eso.

-Excelente. Ahora, la cuestión que me interesaba hablar con Piper y Jonathan. Es sobre Jared y Malone.-

-Supongo que el que haya muerto fue un problema.-

-Déjenme decirles, que el mundo criminal, por más caótico y corrupto piensen que es, está constantemente en un tenue equilibrio entre los cabecillas de las bandas, los proveedores de servicios y bienes, y las fuerzas de la ley. Es tenue y requiere el constante equilibrio de todos los participantes para que nadie hunda el barco…- Y luego miro a Piper.

-¿Estás diciendo que hundimos el barco?-

-Bueno… no. Pero definitivamente le hicieron un par de buenos agujeros.-

-No entiendo…- Realmente odio metáforas.- Explicación clara, sin metáforas.-

-Ok. Matamos a Malone, el tipo era el principal proveedor de musculo de Goodneighbor, lo cual les traerá problemas. Los segundos de Malone allí se empezaran a matar por el puesto de su jefe. A la vez, Malone era uno de los únicos que, con el apoyo de Hancock y Noa, pudo ser un contrapeso a las demás bandas de las ruinas. Ahora que su banda está sin liderazgo y sin relación de amistad con Goodneighbor, la ciudad recibirá varias visitas… agresivas, lo cual los obligara a tomar mercenarios de otros grupos, lo cual los hará más fuertes. Ahora, en cuanto a Jared. Su muerte no fue una gran pérdida, más allá de que ahora Lexington no tiene dueño, lo cual significa que habrá varias guerras entre nuevas o viejas bandas.-

-O sea que Lexington se volverá una zona en disputa.-

-A menos que la reclamemos como nuestra. Lo cual hice.- Eso genero respuestas de todos, pero solo podía reconocer aquellas que eran simples: enojo en vaquero, sorpresa en Piper.

-¿A qué te refieres con "hacerla nuestra"?- Vaquero no se levantó. Alquimista solo me miro, sin decirme nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Me refiero a que, si hacemos que las bandas del Commonwealth no se acerquen a Lexington, tendremos un espacio libre de amenazas humanas. No tiene mucha tierra para el cultivo, pero es el lugar perfecto para interceptar caravanas del noroeste que viajan a Ciudad Diamante, y hay suficientes edificios para armar una buena guarida. Si la dejamos sin atender habrá conflictos entre grupos armados y estaremos cagados cuando se den cuenta de que hay una serie de pueblos unos cuantos kilómetros que fácilmente podrán comenzar a atacar.-

-Decisión astuta. Suponiendo que la amenaza de que Lexington es ahora mi territorio sirva para desalentarlos.-

-Supongo que si te tomas un par de días para matar a las bandas que se adentren tratando de tomarla el mensaje se expandirá, y la situación no escalara más que unos tiroteos. Ahora, ese no es el único problema que causamos.-

-Dijiste que el problema de fue el matar a Jared y Malone.-

-Lo dije. El tercer problema soy yo.-

-Gran sorpresa.- Solo un murmullo de Vaquero, pero lo ignore.

-Sin mi produciendo las drogas que Jared vendía, la cantidad de Jet, Psyco, mentats y Buffout en el mercado ha caído, bastante…- Rápidamente vi el problema.

-Eso es un problema.-

-¿Qué?- Ahora Vaquero sonaba enojado.- ¿Cómo es menos drogas en las calles de Ciudad Diamante, en las casas de gente pobre, en el mundo, algo malo?-

-No lo hace, pero con menos oferta y la misma demanda el precio de drogas aumentara.-

-Lo cual llevaría a los competidores de Jared a luchar por la demanda.- Reportera parece entender también.

-Exacto. Así que, si bien matando a Jared y… arrestándome, sacaron a un proveedor, Posiblemente iniciamos una guerra entre carteles de narcotráfico. Todo el norte del Commonwealth se cubrirá en cadáveres y drogas en un mes, tal vez menos.-

Al ver a Vaquero pude notar algo en sus ojos, algo en su rostro, pero no pude ubicarlo.

-¿Crees que los problemas lleguen a nosotros?-

-Posiblemente, pero eso no es lo importante. Todo lo que les dije es solo contexto para la gran noticia.-

-¿Cuál sería esta?- La voz de Rubia me hizo saber que ella estaba aún en la habitación, y me sorprendió cuan sigilosa es.

-La noticia es que al matar a Jared y Malone te metiste con dos clientes de Calmo, lo cual hizo que pusieran una recompensa de mil caps por información y una foto de ti.-

-¿La tienen?- Estuve sin mi mascara en Ciudad Diamante, por todo lo que se hay fotos mias en todos lados con un precio.

-El hecho de que aun ofrezcan recompensa por información o una foto de ti es una buena señal de que no. Pero ahora todos saben que si ven ese vehículo y lo siguen, podrían conseguir mil caps, o más. Gente mata por menos.

-Hola, si, disculpen…- Hector se levantó y miro a Alquimista.- ¿Quién es Calmo?-

-Un proveedor de armas. Opera mayormente en el norte y en Ciudad Diamante.- Piper ahora parecia mucho mas interesada en esto, ya que desaforadamente escribia en su cuaderno.

-Y es un competidor del tipo que tiene información de Kellogg. Lo cual me lleva a mi próximo punto. Jonathan, ¿Puedes seguir causándole problemas a la competencia de Limois?- Eso fue algo que no llegue a entender.

-¿Quieres que ayude al hombre que provee a mi enemigo?- El hombre que está usando mi fabrica para crear las mismas armas que mataron a mi esposa.

-Sé que suena como un sin sentido, pero uno de los lugartenientes de Limois no te dará una charla a menos que considere que eres útil. Si ayudas a Limois el tendrá que reconocerte una reunión. Si no con Limois, con el mismo lugarteniente que nos puede decir.-

-Me traerá más problemas con los astilleros. -

-Na. Limois es el que provee a los Astilleros.-

"Ayudar al aliado de mi enemigo para destruir a mi enemigo."

-Puedo hacerlo.-

-Excelente, te conseguiré el nombre de los distribuidores. Salteando los clientes y el productor debería darte menos problemas.-

-Excelente.-

-Señor. - Codsworth, controlando el mr. handy que deje vigilando a Alquimista, entro en la sala. - El señor Black desea hablar con usted. -

-Estoy ocupado, dile que lo contactare después de que duerma un poco.-

-Él está aquí.- Tanto yo como Alquimista y Vaquero se levantaron de donde estaban, ambos visiblemente agitados de repente.

-¿Esta solo?-

-Lo acompañan cinco personas.- Eso podría ser un problema nuevo.

Lo último que quiero es a Vaquero conmigo cuando hable con ellos. Salí de la casa, cuatro golpes, y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de Sanctuary, solo para descubrir que tanto Vaquero como los hermanos me están siguiendo.

Apenas pude ver la entrada note a las seis personas escoltadas por los tres mr. gutsy.

Black estaba bien armado, y los otros también Parece que trajeron su equipo real para esta situación y no el equipo de voluntarios que los otros tres individuos llevaban. No vi ninguno de los otros chicos de antes, pero supongo que es mejor así.

"¿Por qué vendrían a la noche? ¿Por qué no durante la mañana? Porque salir a las altas horas de la noche, cuando supongo que los caminos son aún más peligrosos." El hecho de que estén tan armados puede ser solo una precaución por el camino como un intento de intimidación. Pero no sé si es eso, o es un ataque.

-Señor Black-

-Señor Jonathan.-

-¿A que debo la visita?-

-Vine a hablar sobre la relación de mi hogar con… lo que parece ser el pueblo de Sanctuary.-

-¿Si?-

-Albernathy ha decidido aceptar el mantener las relaciones como estaban, y seguir con el trato que establecimos.-

-Pensé que usted había aceptado. -

-Lo hice, fue la decisión de la comunidad lo que vine a informarte. -

-Ya veo. ¿La comunidad decidió esto?-

-Lo pusimos a votación. Treinta y dos personas votaron a favor y veintiocho votos en contra de mantener el trato. - Por solo seis votos, ese no es un buen margen.

-¿Qué debo esperar de este resultado?-

-La gente estará enojada, y posiblemente no querrá hablar contigo, pero no te atacaran, y si lo hacen, seremos nosotros los que nos encarguemos del castigo.-

-Eso es aceptable. Entonces, ¿protección de mis robots y medicamentos si requeridos a cambio de comida?-

-Sí, eso es todo.- Algo me pica en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no venir mañana? Entiendo que la votación debió haberles tomado tiempo, pero…-

-Hubo duelo que sobrellevar, gente que calmar. Tras eso tuvimos un debate y luego tuvimos que decidir. Quería que la decisión se te informara rápidamente para prevenir cualquier problema.-

-Me sorprende que hayan votado de esa manera. Usualmente en ese tipo de situaciones las emociones supera el pensamiento racional.-

-Lo hizo. Treinta y dos personas estaban más asustadas de ti de lo que estaban enojadas. Y muchos decidieron simplemente no echarte la culpa.-

-¿Le echaron la culpa a ella?- Su rostro se volvió tenso, y por un minuto me pregunte si había dicho algo indebido.

-Ella siempre fue impulsiva. Pero no.-

-Y a quien eligieron culpar…- No me respondió, simplemente se alejó de mí y camino hacia Vaquero, que ni siquiera lo miraba. El, tras percibir su presencia se levantó y lo miro.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste tu plan, Preston?- El solo lo miro, con ojos rojos casi en lágrimas.

-Porque sabía que se iba a oponer. Porque pensé que era la única manera de que nada saliera mal.-

-Ya veo…- El hombre miro abajo, como si quisiera ver algo que no estaba, o no ver algo que si estaba.- Preston. La gente decidió responsabilizarte por lo que le paso a Alie. Así que tienes prohibido volver a Albernathy hasta que la gente así lo decida. Este fue un accidente, pero fue uno que podría haber sido previsto.-

Él se dio la vuelta y camino, alejándose a los demás. Pero el trato aún no está completo.

-El vigía tiene su armamento en mal estado, una vez lo repare y me encargue de la horda de mutantes al este te lo enviare. Por ahora: ¿Alcanzaran dos mr. Gutsy? -

El solo me miro, sus ojos parecían cansados.

-Sería perfecto. Te enviaremos más comida en dos semanas. -


	13. ¿Cual es mi camino?

_**Vaquero.**_

" _¿Jonathan? Son las… cinco de la tarde, tu clase de P. E. termino hace tres horas."_

" _Tuve que quedarme más tiempo."_

" _Oh, ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo practica hoy?"_

" _Bien, tuvimos que hacer las cinco vueltas y luego jugamos quemados."_

" _Y, ¿cómo les fue?"_

" _Mi equipo gano. El entrenador quiere que vayas a verlo mañana. Creo que quiere que me una al equipo de baloncesto."_

" _¡Eso es bueno hijo! Entre más grande hagas tu pecera, más fuerte te volverás."_

" _No le agrado a los demás chicos del equipo."_

" _¿Por qué dices eso?"_

" _Se llevaron mi ropa mientras me duchaba."_

"…"

" _Tendré que hablar con el director de la escuela."_

" _Está bien, cuando salí de las duchas les dije que no me molestaran más."_

" _¿Y?"_

 _Bueno, se rieron. Y dijeron que no les importaba lo que quería. Cuando las palabras no funcionaron decidí usar la violencia."_

" _¿¡Los golpeaste!?"_

" _No, les apunte con el revolver que me diste."_

" _¿! LO LLEVASTE A TU ESCUELA ¡?"_

" _Me dijiste que lo tuviera siempre a mano."_

"…"

" _Ok, eso fue mi culpa. Mañana tendremos otra charla sobre el significado alternativo de las palabras, y volverás a las clases del Dr. Geltrum."_

" _Pero…"_

" _Pero nada, ese será tu castigo por hacer algo tan estúpido. Ya te echaron de una escuela. Reza por que no levanten cargos contra la familia."_

"…"

" _Padre"_

" _¿Si?"_

" _Me dijiste que siempre debía defenderme de aquellos que quisieran hacerme daño a mí y a mi familia. Que, si me hacía fuerte, inteligente y aprendía a usar armas podría defender a mi familia cuando la tuviera de quien sea. ¿Por qué ahora no me dejas luchar?"_

" _Porque uno siempre debe elegir sus enemigos, si alguien te agrede puedes defenderte. Pero nunca debes apuntarle un arma a alguien a menos que planees matarlo… nunca."_

"Quédate tres días más… es todo lo que te pido. Hazlo y podrás hallar redención."

Eso fue lo que me pidió Mama Murphy cuando Black y los demás volvieron a Albernathy. Ella debió saber lo que quería hacer cuando me informaron la decisión que el pueblo que ayude a salvar tomo.

Le pedí que me explicara que paso, que me dijera porque la comunidad había tomado esa decisión. Ella miro el piso, ella sabía de antemano como me iba a hacer sentir su respuesta.

-Porque la gente le teme, lo respeta, o lo admira. Porque vieron a una sombra invisible matar personalmente a los causantes de tanto dolor, porque el hizo la muerte de Jared posible. Porque aun siendo un insensible y frio asesino, él nos salvó. Tal vez tú lo hayas encaminado, pero para la gente que perdió familiares a manos de ese monstruo, él fue un regalo de la providencia. - Tras unos segundos de mi dolor ella solo agrego. - Descuida. La bestia a sido destruido gracias a su bella. El no lastimara a nadie… que no se lo merezca. -

Ellos solo saben lo que vieron, eso fue lo que quiso decir. No lo vieron en su más monstruoso comportamiento, no lo vieron despellejar al monstruo de Lexington. No los culpo, no los odio.

Sus decisiones no son ignorantes o egoístas, ellos necesitan ayuda después de haber perdido tanta gente que no pueden darse el lujo de trabajar lo que trabajaban y mantener sus defensas igual de seguras. Bandas menores podrían haber aparecido en cualquier momento y tomado el pueblo. Ellos necesitan los robots, y si tienen que dar algo de sus reservas de invierno para estar más seguros en su día a día, entonces tendrán que trabajar un poco más el año que viene.

No solo eso, sino que, con la promesa de reparaciones por la comida, y en un futuro un precio arreglado por productos que ellos provean, lo haría alguien demasiado importante para la economía de la comunidad.

"Si ya no tienen que negociar con las caravanas, él se volverá la persona más importante en esta comunidad."

Pero eso no hace más fácil mi deseo de irme. Mi vergüenza y frustración. Me costaba seguir el ritmo, hacer las cosas que se esperan de mí, o que yo espero de mí. Mi vida realmente toco fondo y me cuesta mucho encontrar una razón para que me importe hacer algo. A diferencia de los demás.

Los hermanos, Kant y Jenny, y Piper Wright parecen haberse instalado en Sanctuary y se volvieron empleados de Jonathan. Los mudo juntos y les dio la mejor casa, la primera en recibir energía y electrodomésticos que funcionaran. Lo siguiente fue Sturges, Hector, Big Tom y su familia y Mama Murphy, les dio la segunda casa, única con el espacio para tanta gente y un taller donde Sturges y Big Tom podrían trabajar.

Las otras casas tendrían que esperar, el parece priorizar la fuente de comida que en seis meses tendrá la gente con los cultivos que impulso. Con solo el interior del reactor faltando trabajo y con muchos de los mr. handy ahora sin ningún trabajo específico, Jonathan comenzó a preparar la tierra para los cultivos de primavera. Pequeñas huertas detrás de cada una de las casas, donde parece que espera que cada familia en un futuro cultive su comida, y dos amplias plantaciones, con al menos setecientos metros cuadrados cada una, según me dijo Codsworth, significa que en seis meses habrá el inicio de un auténtico asentamiento.

"En tres días logro tanto sin siquiera estar presente todo el tiempo."

Mire el interior de la casa donde dormia, la misma casa que se le había asignado a mama Murphy y Sturges. Era mejor de lo que había estado. Ningun agujero en el techo, paredes reparadas con láminas de acero y cemento, y, según lo que me dijo Sturges, un inhodoro que funcionaba. La comida aun había que recibirla de los robots, pero pronto eso cambiaria. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mañana todas las casas tengan cocinas que funcionen.

Al mirar afuera desde mi ventana podía ver el vehiculo.

Una de las cosas más relevantes en los últimos dias me parecieron fueron los viajes que Jonathan realizo con Albóndiga y los hermanos, viajando a lo largo del Commonwealth. No se adonde se dirigia, pero dado que al regresar lo hizo con suficiente munición para armar una banda de mercenarios grande, supuse que siguió el consejo de Alquimista.

No puedo decir que me alegre la idea de ver a alguien recorriendo el páramo matando gente solo para tratar de atraer la atención de otro alguien, pero los nombres que el Alquimista le dio coinciden con los de conocidos proveedores de bandas armadas en el Commonwealth. Cortarles las manos a criminales hacia más tolerable el no poder hacer nada para detener a este hombre.

Además de esos viajes, que solo parecían consumirle una mañana de su día a día, Jonathan paso casi todo su tiempo encerrado en su casa. La gran cantidad de equipo, piezas especificas hechas con la fundidora, y material que los robots le hacen entrar a la casa, me hace suponer que está construyendo, o reparando, algo.

Mi apuesta está en el traje que uso desde que lo conocí. No lo llevo a la galería debido a los daños que debió sostener durante todo lo que hizo los primeros cinco días que nos conocimos, lo cual debe requerir importante conocimiento. El realmente tiene dos poderosas piezas de equipo de guerra, una que nunca e visto más centrada en velocidad y movilidad, mientras que el T-45 es una más centrada en conflicto directo y romper la línea del enemigo.

Alquimista también noto la presencia de estas armas, y ahora que tienen equipo militar y armamento de calidad, hasta él tiene miedo de una posible incursión.

Los líderes de las principales bandas criminales del Commonwealth tienen entre una y tres armaduras T-45 o T-51. Es una de las razones por las que son tan poderosos y pueden controlar grandes extensiones de territorio, amenazando incluso a ciudad diamante. Ahora que Jonathan tiene dos, y puede activamente repararlo, él se volvió alguien que puede representar una amenaza. Al matar a Jared, Malone y a esos tres distribuidores, Jonathan se dio a conocer y se volvió un nuevo jugador en el mundo criminal. Alquimista escucha día tras día mas rumores sobre el solitario asesino, proveniente de un Vault, que viaja en un vehículo blindado de antes de la guerra.

Agua potable, tierras, armas y equipo, además de los medios para producirlas. Tiene todo para crear un importante punto de atracción, solo le falta el material humano, solo le falta poblarlo. Nadie puede sobrevivir en el Commonwealth solo, y el necesita gente. Creo que planea comenzar un taller de reparaciones, similar a los de Ciudad Diamante, Goodneighbor, Salem y Bunker Hill. Las plantaciones tomaran meses y necesitara un medio alternativo para conseguir la comida y los caps para mantenerse, y a todas estas personas, en un lugar tan remoto.

Si logra que un taller esté disponible tan cerca de Albernathy y los demás pueblos del noroeste del Commonwealth, el podrá usar su conocimiento mecánico para reparar lo que otros necesiten y asegurar un importante suministro de comida hasta la próxima cosecha.

La verdad es que el parece tener todo en orden.

Él no me necesita a mí, la gente aquí no me necesita y, al parecer, nadie me necesita. No e sido más que problemas desde que salí de Quincy, aun cuando pienso que hago algo bien, lo arruino. Lo cual solo hace mi duda sobre las palabras de Mama aún más complicadas.

Tres días, quiere que espere tres días, o mas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasara en tres días?

Lo que sé que paso es que confirme que mi presencia era de lo más inútil. Ninguna cantidad de ayuda a Sturges podrá hacer que me sienta menos como un peso muerto.

Si, ayudo a los hermanos con el perímetro, pero con los mr. Handy y gutsy Jonathan ya no nos necesita haciendo eso, y desde la galería el no me ha pedido nada. Así que no sé qué hacer con mi habilidad, no sé qué hacer con mi vida ahora.

Eso es mentira. Sé que debo averiguar si hay aun alguna célula activa de los minutemen, debo saber si aún hay gente que quiera luchar por un objetivo, luchar para lograr un mundo mejor.

Es irónico, y triste, que cada vez que sigo ese patrón de pensamiento me recuerda a Alie, cuan emocionada y dedicada estaba con luchar por una causa, por seguirme y unirse a los minutemen, solo para recordar cuan horrible fue su fin por mis decisiones. Ella murió por mi culpa y porque no soy un líder. Pensé que decirle quien era el alquimista nos ayudaría, prevendría problemas a futuro, pero solo causo que su odio la hiciera morir.

"No puedo ser un líder. Alguien más debe dirigir a los minutemen. Quien sea."

Así que me levante de donde estaba sentado, mirando adelante, decidido a encontrar un objetivo, un destino.

Había dos personas que podían ayudarme en esta situación y dese un principio decidí que iba a recurrir a la más desagradable primero.

Llegue a donde me dirigía.

La sala donde Alquimista estaba. Pedirle ayuda es lo más bajo que caería, pero no sé qué más hacer. Al entrar me encontré con olores desagradables, y de lo más artificiales, pero extrañamente orgánicos.

"Como el olor a sangre en una bolsa."

Al parecer estaba cocinando una nueva tanda de suero para stimpacks, lo cual genera humos no nocivos, pero de un olor desastroso. Por los últimos tres días lo ha tenido cocinando suficientes medicamentos como para preparar una clínica, y sé que la idea de hacer dinero emociona a todos.

Tras su segundo viaje a Ciudad Diamante, Jonathan trajo una gran cantidad de ropa en condiciones, zapatos y mantas, que prosiguió a distribuir entre la gente de Sanctuary, todo, según el, cortesía de las ganancias que la venta género.

El tercer viaje, cuando finalmente acabo al último distribuidor de armas, Jonathan trajo toda clase de cosas que la gente pedía, en menor cantidad, pero aun considerable, juguetes para niños, equipo para costura y el mantenimiento de ropa, algo de comida enlatada de mejor calidad que la que quedaba de Jared y más herramientas y materiales para reconstruir la ciudad.

La gente está feliz, por decir algo, lo niños juegan, los adultos se mantienen ocupados trabajando en lo que sea que el les pida, y, por primera vez, la gente parece feliz de estar en este pequeño pueblo.

El está, poco apoco, transformando este abandonado lugar en un asentamiento. Y colocándose a si mismo a la cabeza.

Todos le llevan sus problemas, las discusiones son solucionadas por el y si alguien tiene un problema por la manera en como los robots llevan a cabo algo, el es la persona a la que van a hablar. Claro, si el está disponible. De lo contrario es el robot, su casi asistente, el que se encarga.

La gente también trata de una manera casi civilizada a Alquimista, dado que son sus drogas lo que trae el dinero que les permite poder traer todos estos regalos.

Alquimista vio esto, y creo que es la razón por la que se aguantó tan bien la idea de no ver un cap de las ganancias. Sabe que Jonathan está planeando a futuro, y sospecho que el realmente es útil para Jonathan y vis versa. Ambos, al menos de manera asimétrica, se necesitan el uno al otro, pero creo que el también ve las señales de que su utilidad comienza a decaer. Si los nuevos talleres son operacionales, el podrá cobrar lo que sea por las reparación de todo en el noroeste, lo cual lo volverá meno dependiente de la producción de drogas de Alquimista. A la vez, ahora que su hijo esta mas cerca, creo que el sabe que Alquimista comienza a ser mas una posible amenaza.

Pero para mí, Alquimista es ahora un idea. Mama Murphy dijo que esperara tres días… y fue el tercer día cuando me di cuenta que, aun si me iba, no lograría nada. No tenía idea de a donde iría o si podría encontrar a algún oficial de mi rango o superior que pudiera ayudar a reconstruir los minutemen. Ese mismo dia, hoy, se me ocurrio que solo había dos personas que sabrían algo de eso.

Asi que fui a hablar con el mas desagradable primero.

-Alquimista- El estaba parado junto a un tanque con una bandana cubriéndole la cara, batiendo con lo que parecía ser una barra de aluminio, una mescla a su derecha y, rápidamente, poniendo una tapa con un tubo que llevaba a un destilador. El me miro.

-¿Si, Vaquero?- Primero Jonathan, ahora el.

-Ese no es mi nombre.-

-El mío tampoco es alquimista. Si vas a pedirle ayuda a alguien, deberías al menos dirigirte a este por su nombre.- No espero que alguien como tu me de ayu…

-¿Cómo sabes que vine a pedirte ayuda?-

-Además de porque no te acercarías a mí a menos que necesitaras algo? Te oí hablando con ese amigo minutemen tuyo, algo sobre buscar otros minutemen para salvar al mundo o algo así. - El solo se sacó la bandana y fue a una mesa, donde comenzó a medir ciertos materiales, polvos de distintos colores claros.

-Necesito saber si has oído algo sobre los minutemen en tu investigación desde que te pusieron a buscar al hijo de Jonathan…-

-Sí, he oído algo. Principalmente que los quieren muertos, pero también sobre algo asi como un ataque a un grupo de saqueadores por los minutemen.-

…

-E…¿En serio?- El se volteo, se veía serio.

-Al menos los que hablaban de eso sonaban serios. ¿Pero tengo una duda? ¿Qué gano yo dándote información que tiene valor para ti y no para mí? Por un lado…- Se dio la vuelta, mirándome de frente. - … ya tengo un nuevo patrón, así que no me preocupa que intentes matarme, por el otro, tu no me caes bien y casi intentas matarme. Así que… tal vez te lo diga, a cambio de un favor. -

-¿Qué clase de favor podrías querer pedirme?- El solo camino hacia donde está la radio y, con cuidado, saco algo de uno de los cajones. Camino hacia mí y me extendió lo que parecía ser una carta, doblada en tres partes.

-Quiero que le des esto a Roja…es… una disculpa. -

-¿Por haber intentado matarla?- Su rostro mostro exasperación.

-Por todo. - Tome la carta con cuidado…- Es solo para ella, nadie más debe leerla. -

-Debo suponer que, si me la diste a mí, es porque nadie más estuvo dispuesta a entregársela. - Nada, esta vez u rostro no dijo nada, pero puedo suponer que estoy en lo correcto.

-Hazlo, y te diré lo que descubrí. - Y con eso volvió a lo suyo, sin dedicarme ua segunda mirada. Yo sali de la casa, confundido sobre que acababa de pasar. Fui allí con una simple pregunta, y el me mando en un recado, como si fuera uno de sus adictos.

Mire el pedazo de papel en mi mano…lo abri.

 _Querida_

 _Estimada_

 _Roja._

 _Te dedico esta carta para que sepas que_ _estoy_ _me siento muy_ _estúpido_ _avergonzado por haber intentado hacer lo que hice. Quiero que entiendas que mis decisiones en ese momento fueron con el simple impulso de_ _salvarme_ _escapar. No quería morir en ese dia, no quería que mi vida acabara allí, rodeado de todos esos_ _drogadictos asquerosos_ _desagradables individuos. Quería que, en el mejor de los casos, los dos pudiéramos_ _escapar_ _salvarnos, y que viviéramos mejor de lo que vivimos allí._

 _Bueno, ahora tal vez podamos. Si estás dispuesto, me gustaría que ambos viviéramos juntos y que, si puedo, podamos tener una vida mejor que la corta vida juntos que tuvimos en ese horrible lugar._

 _Espero que entiendas y, al menos, me_ _perdones hables_ _dediques una repuesta._

 _Te amo_

 _Te quiero_

 _Te extraño._

 _Tim_

Al terminar de leer esa letra dos cosas se me hicieron claras: primero, Roja no vera esta carta, y segundo, tendré que ir a hablar con Piper si quiero buena información. Camine algunas casas y, rápidamente, rompí la carta, tirándola en un arbusto.

La oficina temporal del Public Ocurance es una de las habitaciones donde Piper vive. Es un cuarto relativamente pequeño que ella usa con el fin de hacer su trabajo, redactar a maquina los artículos, o mas certeramente panfletos, y plancharlos en su imprenta. Esta es llevada con el vehículo de Jonahan a la ciudad, donde la hermana de Piper las vende. Al parecer solo consiguió sacar una debido a que estaba casi terminado, y eso les dio…algo de dinero. Ella parecía mas emocionada de que hubiera gente dispuesta a comprar sus panfletos aun.

Al entrar a la casa pude ver a otra de las inquilinas cociendo lo que parecía ser una remera para un niño, un dobladillo.

-Hola, venía a ver a Piper.-

-En su oficina, con sus internas. - Dijo la mujer, la madre de Pam, Trudy, con una sonrisa.

Al entrar, pude ver como las dos nuevas asistentes de Piper la ayudaban con la imprenta. Parece que la gran reportera atrajo la atención de Pam y Trina, y Piper las puso como lo que ella llama internas.

Pam, una niña de entre diez y once años con sucio cabello castaño y un pequeño y frágil cuerpo, giraba la manivela motorizada que, de nuevo, no funcionaba, y Trina, más joven, pero con mejor estado físico, organizaba las letras para la imprenta, mientras que Piper trabajaba en sus notas de nuevo. Toqué la puerta y comencé a entrar en a habitación.

-Piper- Ella levanto su mirada de todas las pequeñas hojas en su escritorio.

-Preston. Al fin te dignas a hablarnos. ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Bien, me siento… no mejor, pero no peor. -

\- ¿Que te trae a el cuartel temporal de mi cruzada por la verdad? - Las dos niñas dedicaron un grito de alegría y volvieron al trabajo, como si lo hicieran cada vez que alguien llega.

-Necesito que me des algo de información…-

-Sobre los minutemen, ¿Verdad? - Claro, si Alquimista lo sabe, ella también.

-Si. -

-Bueno… se tanto como los demás. Cuando ayude a Tim a organizar la búsqueda del contacto con Nick, oímos algunos rumores, pero… deberías saber que la mayoría de los minutemen se sienten avergonzados de la manera en que todo acabo. La mayoría se esconde solo para que antiguos enemigos de la organización o civiles disconformes no los agredan. -

La gente perdió el corazón, perdió el valor de dar un paso al frente.

-Supongo que debería haber esperado algo así. - Di la vuelta y me volví para regresar a mi equipaje cuando oí la silla moverse.

-Espera…- Piper se había levantado y camino hacia a mi. - ¿Te molesta si caminamos juntos un momento? - Antes de que pudiera responder, ella me sujeto del brazo y comenzó a guíame afuera. Podía jurar que a mis espaldas, oía las risas de las dos niñas, como si la situación les pareciera divertida o interesante.

Salimos de la casa por la parte de atrás y comenzamos a caminar por el borde de la isla. A lo lejos, donde el puente de madera se alzaba, los robots construían una especie de empalizada de madera, con estacas y puntos de defensa, rudimental, pero eficiente en detener pequeñas e intermedias alimañas, además de ser patrullada por un mr gutsy.

-Impresionante todo lo que ha logrado en solo tres días. -

-Si, tiene sus medios. -

-¿Crees su historia? ¿De qué viene de un Vault?- Asumo que esta es la razón para el paseo.

-Una pregunta bastante osada para alguien que no parece ser una fuente creíble. Apenas lo conozco.-

-Hasta donde logre recolectar tu eres la tercera fuente que ha hablado en cantidad con él, el robot desvía y los hermanos saben que dependen de él si quieren quedarse. Además, tú lo acompañaste y no pareces tener una buena opinión de él, considerando que casi lo matas. -

Trate de ignorar la urgencia de corregirlos

La verdad es que no le había dedicado tanto tiempo a esa pregunta. En un principio pensé que tal vez el seria de ayuda si estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a reconstruir los minutemen, ahora no estoy tan seguro, simplemente quiero desentenderme de el.

Pero puedo admitir dos cosas: que su eficiencia no parece conocer límites y que su historia no se sostiene bajo el escrutinio.

-No, pero realmente dudo que importe. Yo juzgo a las personas por sus actos, no su pasado.-

-Ja, buena respuesta. Pero a mí me obsesiona. Tantas interrogantes, tantos secretos. sabes que el tiene una fundidora nuclear que puede derretir una tonelada por día a máxima capacidad. Eso no es algo que traes de un Vault. Y los dos hermanos me dijeron que el solo llego un día y que el robot lo reconoció. Si el vivió en un Vault por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo es posible que el robot lo recordara o que fuera suyo? El robot ya estaba programado cuando los hermanos lo vieron, lo que quiere decir que el debió resetearlo ANTES de entrar al Vault, lo que quiere decir que el nació fuera de un Vault…-

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? -

-Que él es alguien con muchos secretos que fue apuntado y atacado específicamente por el instituto. Su hijo fue robado lo cual me extraña ya que en toda la historia del Commonwealth el instituto no ha robado un solo niño. Jamás. -

\- ¿Crees que él tiene una conexión con el instituto? - En ese momento, las palabras de Lucy me vinieron a la cabeza.

-No, lo dudo. Pero creo que el esconde algo y que el instituto lo sabe y lo quiere también. Tal vez sus genes. Creo que te diste cuenta de que él no es alguien normal. -

-¿Crees que es un genio?-

-Fácilmente, lo oí solucionar una multiplicación de doce dígitos en un instante cuando hablaba con Sturges, y su foco y determinación parecen sobrehumanas. Como si descansar le molestara. Además… viste ese reactor…- El viento soplo fuerte y ambos tuvimos que sujetar nuestros sombreros.

-Si, bastante imponente. Sturges me dijo que esa cosa genera suficiente energía como para alimentar cien ciudades diamante por si sola. También me dijo que los robots comenzaron a ser reemplazados con baterías en lugar de reactores, por lo que asumo que busca… no sé, actualizarlos. -

-Exacto. Aun en su tiempo libre no se da a descanso, solo más y más trabajo, es decir, no estoy segura si en algún momento lo he visto dormir. -

-Bueno… yo tampoco te he visto dormir. - Ella me miro, y sonrió.

-Jaja, buen punto. - Ella se ve mejor, más relajada.

-Necesitabas hablar, ¿verdad? - Me dedico una mirada en la medida en que llegábamos a la punta de la isla, donde los robots construyeron una posición elevada desde donde observar el oeste, un mr. Gutsy Handy mantiene vigilancia alla.

-Sí, supongo que necesito hablar de las historias de vez en cuando. Usualmente lo hago con mi hermana, pero… ella no está aquí. - De nuevo decaída.

-Son muy unidas. - Ella volvió a mirar el bosque al otro lado del arroyo.

-Uña y carne, ella y yo nos cuidamos por tanto tiempo que… ahora no sé qué hacer sin ella. Me enfoco en el trabajo todo el tiempo, por los últimos tres días y… ayuda. Pero necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien. -

-Jonahan…- "…podría traerla."

-No puede hacer nada. No puedo entrar a la ciudad, y no pienso dejar que Nat ponga un pie fuera de esta. - Ese último comentario me tomo por sorpresa, y ella parece haberlo notado. - Trabaje demasiado duro para que ella tenga un lugar seguro para dormir y una educación que le de un futuro, no puedo hacerla abandonar todo eso por mi egoísmo. Así que, dependo de Mustard para que la cuide y de Jonathan para que le de mis cartas. -

-No es egoísmo querer ver a un ser querido. -

-Lo es si hacerlo la pone en peligro. - No puedo discutir con eso.

Mire el piso y de nuevo a el bosque mientras ella seguía caminando. Pensando en que podía decir para que ese silencio incomodo muriera.

-Mustard…asumo que es tu novio. - Ella me miro.

-A veces. -

-No entiendo. -

-Hay días en los que soy feliz con el, y días en los que lo odio, días de amor y días de fastidio. Es, compleja. -

-Todo lo que vale la pena lo es. Eso me suena a una relación normal. Más normal que muchas otras que he visto. - Eso me dio otra risa.

-El… solo digamos que no tenemos la misma forma de ver las cosas. Y somos dos personas muy guiados por ideologías. -

-Tal vez es ese fervor lo que te motivo a estar con el. - Ella miro el cielo, luego a mí.

-Supongo que es verdad. Pero creo que lo mejor es que deje a un lado los problemas de pareja y comience a pensar en una idea de cómo poder solucionar mi situación. -

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo pídelo. -

-Lo hare. - Pero tras decir eso ella solo miro hacia delante, en la elevación que estaba siendo transformada en una especie de punto de vigía. Junto a esta, donde una serie de altos árboles secos se alzaban, estaba lo que solo podía decir era Jonatahn, en su extraño traje delgado de metal. Pero este se veía diferente, más grueso y con placas en codos, rodillas y pecho, mas similar a la P-A ue saco del techo del museo de la libertad hace solo una semana. En sus brazos parecía haber dos brazaletes del tamaño de su antebrazo y de al menos cinco centímetros de ancho uno, y diez el otro.

Claramente le dedico algo de tiempo a mejorar ese traje.

A su lado, estaba el alegre robot Codsworth, solo flotando a su lado.

-Prueba seis de modificación AM.45. Ahora. - Jonathan extendió el brazo izquierdo y, del cilindro emergió una ráfaga de disparos que perforó el árbol frente a él. Tras solo tres segundos la ráfaga se detuvo.

-Trece rondas parece seguir siendo el límite. - Codsworth sonaba más serio, menos amigable y más…real, por alguna razón.

-Así, parece, la precisión es excelente, es solo el sistema de distribución de munición lo que me da problemas. -

-Eso es lo que se consigue al apurarse en el diseño. -

-Sí, sí. Enfría tus tornillos…-

"…"

"¿Fue eso… una broma?"

-Probémoslo el 30mgg.- Extendió el brazo derecho y apunto al árbol junto a este, el que estaba entre dos árboles.- Prueba de modificación 30mgg. Ahora- De su brazo derecho salió disparado una especie de misil que, al contactar con el árbol, causo una explosión similar a la de una granada, solo que más direccional. Al disiparse el humo pude ver que había hecho un perfecto agujero en el tronco. Le siguió otros dos disparos hasta que él se detuvo. - Fin-

Tres agujeros casi perfectos en el tronco.

-Penetración excepcional, precisión aceptable, el alcance deja algo que desear.- Entre más hablaba el robot, más extraña me parecía su naturaleza, casi sonaba como la grabación de una persona, solo por su espíritu.

-Así parece, pero cumplirá con su función. Tendré un número limitado cuando este ahí afuera y solo conseguí fabricar doce de estos, aunque con suficientes granadas y algunos casquetes de 40mm podre hacer más. Por ahora, probemos el resto del traje. -

Se dio vuelta y camino hacia nosotros con cuidado, pero se detuvo al vernos.

-Vaquero, Reportera. Buenos días. -

-B… buenos días. - El solo nos miraba con su calmada expresión.

-Estaba probando las mejoras que hice a mi traje. ¿Les gustaría acompañarme? -

-Por supuesto. - Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Piper salto a una respuesta. Que más podía decir.

-Claro. -

Caminamos hacia el pueblo y, por un minuto temí que quisiera probar armas con gente, pero solo se dirigió a una viga de metal tan grande, gruesa y oxidada que asumo debía ser de una de las casas derrumbadas.

-Como nos pidió, no la fundimos. - El solo se acercó, tomo ambos extremos y la levanto con casi ningún problema. La arrojo y atrapo en el aire unas cuantas veces, siempre haciendo un definido _clack_ y luego lo arrojo.

-Levanta trescientos kilos con moderada facilidad. El limite debe ser seiscientos al menos. Probemos la velocidad y reflejos…- Se puso en posición de carrera. -… casco listo, sistemas claros. Prueba de reflejos y velocidad, Codsworth, ten preparado el cronometro, me deberás una partida de ajedrez si gano. -

-Así será señor. -

-Ahora-

Con una inmensa velocidad, el salió corriendo como pocas cosas que he visto hasta llegar a una esquina de la casa más alejada de la que partió, pasando de largo a muchas personas que, al parecer, sabían que no debían estar allí gracias a los robots que les bloqueaban el paso, y volvió casi a la misa velocidad.

Se detuvo frente al robot.

-Cien metros ida y vuelta en solo 6.07 segundos. Perdió por solo 0.7, parece que serán damas chinas señor. -

-Diablos. Ok, última prueba, agilidad. - Él se dio vuelta y, de un simple salto, alcanzando el techo de la casa frente a él. Debió de haber saltado al menos tres metros de altura. Desde ese techo dio otro salto, esta vez, hasta la casa de enfrente a casi quince metros de distancia. Casi no llega, pero lo logro, la punta de sus pies apenas lograron llegar al borde del techo.

Dio un pequeño salto para bajar del techo y pasando de largo a todas las personas a su alrededor camino hacia el robot.

-Acordemos que catorce metros es el límite. -

-Si señor-

Parece estar probando lo que parecían ser las mejoras de su traje, dado que no recuerdo que tuviera esas cosas en su traje antes.

"Así que eso es lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos tres días."

Algunas personas a su alrededor optaron por alejarse, otros optaron por solo mirarlo mientras hacían algo más, y solo dos se acercaban a él. Kant y Jun. Kant estaba solo armado con su pistola, asumo que su rifle está en su posición elevada.

-Veo que reparo su equipo. - Jun se ve menos cansado, y ha sido uno de los que más se esforzó en las tareas de construcción y de las granjas, aun cuando no sabe nada sobre eso. Lucy es otra historia.

El solo miro adelante.

-Kant. Ven aquí.- AL mirar atrás pude ver a Kant, al otro lado de la calle, y este se acerco.- Detente allí. Tienes tu rifle.-

-Si-

-Bien, quiero que me dispares desde allí.- Kant abrió los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa.

-Jefe, no creo que sea una buena idea.-

-Estoy de acuerdo señor. Ese rifle tiene suficiente fuerza para dañar el traje. Perforarlo inclusive.-

-Necesito probar la movilidad y mis reflejos en el traje. Kant, cuando quieras, y no me llames Jefe, es Jonathan o señor. - El solo miro adelanta, ligeramente más serio.

\- ¿Esta seguro? -

-Si. - Apenas esa palabra emergió de sus labios, Kant levanto el rifle con una increíble velocidad y disparo.

El movimiento de Jonathan debió ser al menos, tan rápido como el de Kant, sino un poco más, y pude ver como una explosión de esquirlas volaba detrás de Jonathan. Su torso se había movido casi cien grados a la derecha y ahora podía ver las fibras de metal debajo de algunas de las placas de metal del traje.

Jonathan se enderezo con calma y miro a Codsworth.

-Algo apresurado en el diseño, pero funciona. Me gustaría tener algo de tiempo para retocar los detalles, pero tuve que enfocarme en lo esencial. -

\- ¿Le pusiste esa cortadora rara de plasma? - Kant no parecía sorprendido, y asumo que él ha visto más de él que yo. Pero yo aún no podía moverme ante semejante sorpresa.

-No era esencial. - El solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Correcto. Mi hermana sigue su patrulla, nada nuevo que informar. -

-Excelente. Los mr. Handy ya fueron modificados con los lanzallamas para comenzar a limpiar Concord, también tenemos que comenzar a planear la avanzada a Tennpenny. El Vigía aún no está reparado, pero en solo dos días deberíamos comenzar medidas ofensivas. - Eso lo hizo menos emocionado.

-Te daré una descripción exacta del pueblo y de posibles avenidas de ataque, pero entre más esperemos, más se atrincheran. En solo unos días comenzaron a construir barricadas y torres, no estoy seguro de que queramos esperar. - Él se mostró más cómodo, pero también nervioso. - Con dos superarmaduras y cuatro mr. Gutsy deberíamos tener suficiente poder de fuego como para lidiar con ellos. -

-No quiero perdidas inútiles. El vigia y las dos armaduras atraerán la mayoría del fuego, los mr. Gutsy y voluntarios flanquearán el pueblo en una táctica de pinzas, cercándolos. -

\- ¿Y si tienen suicidas? - Piper dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Perdón? -

-Algunos mutantes cargan fat-boys, micro misiles nucleares y los usan como bolas de football, lanzándose contra una posición y detonándolos en el suelo. Por más duro que sean esas armaduras y ese robot, una explosión nuclear en la cara no lo sobrevivirán. - Piper los dejo mudos, pero Kant rápidamente se recompuso.

-No vi señales de armas nucleares, claro que puede que las tuvieran guardadas. Eso podría hacer las cosas muy peligrosas. -

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Sería mejor que nos atacaran, de esa manera tendremos la posición defensiva. - "¿Qué?"- Pero me preocupa los daños colaterales. -

-Podríamos fortificar esta posición y luego forzar una pelea. Cuando tengamos toda la isla minada y posiciones defensivas solidas podemos enviar a algunos de los robots a que les den un golpe suave que traiga una respuesta aquí. -

Jonathan se quedó pensando unos segundos, varios segundos.

\- ¿Cuántas minas salvamos de la fábrica? - El robot respondió al instante.

-Doce, creo que debemos posicionarlos en la entrada, el banco sureste y noreste, solo en caso de que planeen bordear el lago. Cuatro en cada dirección. -

-Donde las balas no les den, de esa manera los estaremos arreando a donde les podremos disparar. -

-Buena estrategia. Deberíamos dejar a los mr. Handy manejar los explosivos señor, solo por si acaso. - Pude ver un pequeño movimiento en su rostro, algo de enojo.

Pensé por ese momento que la idea de perder uno de sus robots le molestaba más que la idea de que alguien muriera, pero rápidamente la corrigió.

-Por supuesto. -

-Ahora, Reportera…-

-Piper… mi nombre es Piper. - Silencio de su parte.

-Piper. Disculpa. Piper y…- Me miró fijamente, como si decir mi nombre le costara.

-Preston. -

-Sí, acompáñenme, debo discutir algunas cosas con ustedes. - Ambos lo seguimos, no sé cuál es la razón por la que el querría hablar conmigo, y a juzgar por la mirada que Piper me dedicaba, ella tampoco.

Al llegar a la fundidora pudimos ver la cantidad de acero que esa máquina del tamaño de un lavarropa podía fundir. Placas de todos los tamaños, varios remaches y más de una docena de herramientas esperaba fuera de la casa de Jonathan a ser distribuida en la construcción. También había uniones para los tubos que estaban siendo usados en el futuro sistema de riego de las plantaciones de Jonathan.

Gente iba y venía de un lado al otro, todos ayudando en la construcción de las casas.

-Ahora. - Jonathan se detuvo justo frente a la máquina. - Durante mi cacería de los distribuidores de armas me ha llegado la noticia de que hay gente en ciudad diamante que se hacen llamar "Los Barones". Necesito una respuesta, ¿Quiénes son? -

-Los Barones Caravaneros, son ocho y ellos dominan las veintisiete caravanas de mercaderes que recorren el Commonwealth. Son, literalmente, los ocho hombres más ricos de esta región. Al menos los que manejan empresas legales. -

-Voy a necesitar un informe sobre todos ellos…-

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular? - El solo abrió su traje y dejo ver lo que parecía ser una herida de bala a medio curar.

-Unos mercenarios me emboscaron mientras regresaba a mi vehículo. Querían que les dijera como abrirlo y como conducirlo. Tras interrogar a uno de los que sobrevivió, me dijo que los barones pusieron una recompensa de diez mil caps por el vehículo que reconstruí. -

Wow. Esa es una importante cantidad de dinero por ese vehículo.

-Tiene sentido. Esa máquina pudo hacer la distancia entre Sanctuary y Ciudad Diamante entre dos o tres horas. A una caravana de Brahamit le tomaría todo un día, en especial con todas las amenazas que le llegarían. -

\- ¿Qué asumes que harán? - Ella permaneció un momento pensando.

-Balduren es el único que podría recurrir a mercenarios, los otros optarían por algo más práctico, comprarla, por ejemplo, o que les construyas uno…- La idea de lo que podría ocurrir si el Commonwealth fuera llenado de la maravilla que ese vehículo es cayo en mi mente. Eso solo podría crear un Commonwealth mucho más conectado y próspero. - Pero ten en cuenta que ninguno de los otros siete querrá que le des un vehículo a uno de ellos antes que a los demás. Podrías crear una guerra entre los barones. -

…

Ni se me había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza.

-No planeo hacerlo. Solo traería complicaciones para mí. Pero cuando encuentre a mi hijo podría venderlo, o hacer una patente. -

\- ¿Una qué? -

-Nada. Por ahora tengo que ignorarlos y seguir con mi trabajo, que se volverá mucho más fácil una vez pueda vender energía a los pueblos del Commonwealth. -

-Sí, sobre eso. ¿Cómo lograras eso? -

-quinta etapa, fase tres de operación paraíso. Construir líneas eléctricas bajo tierra que provean a los asentamientos más inmediatos a Sanctuary. - Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refiere con eso, Piper se lanzó primero con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Operación Paraíso? ¿Tiene que ver con la reconstrucción de Sanctuary? -

-La reconstrucción del Commonwealth en su totalidad. Asumo que toda la reconstrucción tomaría unos siete años, considerando que la población ponga su parte. -

Creo que me quede algo paralizado mirándolo, pero en mi defensa, todo aquel que pudo oír eso solo pudo permanecer en silencio. Kant, los Miller, los niños que estaban mirando al hombre en armadura. Todos lo miraban.

\- ¿Perdón? -

-Lamento decirte esto. Pero realmente no te imagina como la clase de hombre que quiere salvar el mundo. En especial por como vi que tratabas a estas personas el día que llegué. -

-Primero, esa fue una legitima medida de seguridad en caso de que alguno fuera peligroso; segundo, el día que deje a estas personas quedarse fue un día difícil para mí. Fue el momento en que me di cuenta que me llevaría tiempo y recursos el recuperar a mi hijo, y que no podría hacerlo solo. Al menos no de la manera que mi esposa y mi padre habrían querido. Lo cual me empuja a tener que ayudar a otros para que ellos me ayuden. Además, cuando recupere a mi hijo quiero que viva feliz y seguro conmigo, y para eso debo destruir la anarquía que habita el Commonwealth y asegurarme de que sea dirigido por un gobierno elegido por la gente y para la gente, con votaciones libres e iguales para todos. - Él se tomó un segundo mirando a la gente a su alrededor. - Operación paraíso es eso, la creación de un paraíso en el infierno. –

Egoísmo. Él no lo está haciendo por la gente del Commonwealth, él lo hace por sí mismo, lo hace por su hijo y su futura seguridad. Pero lo que dice, lo que dice suena a lo que oí el día que me uní a los minutemen. Su fin, su objetivo es el mismo que los minutemen han perseguido por más de cien años: Un Commonwealth unido y seguro para todos.

-Hey. - Mire a Piper. - Deberías limpiarte la baba de la boca. -

Rápidamente trate de lavarme, pero no había nada. Que divertida.

-Realmente crees que eso es probable. -

-Por como veo las cosas mi vida solo tiene dos posibles fines, o paso el resto de mi vida buscando a mi hijo sin existo hasta el día que muera, o lo busco y lo encuentro. Tendré que hacer algo para mantenerme ocupado en el medio. Y ayudar a la gente es lo que mi esposa habría hecho en mi lugar. -

El solo se quedó allí, mirándonos. Cuando de repente Codsworth comenzó a mover sus ojos de manera rara y miro a Jonathan con renovada intensidad.

-Señor. Estamos listos para probar el reactor. - El sonrió.

-Excelente. Acompáñenme. -

Caminando tranquilamente Jonathan pasaba junto a todas las personas que trabajaban en Sanctuary, dedicándoles una sonrisa y un saludo, pocos le dedicaban mucha conversación y el dedicaba menos intención en hablar más que su cortesía. Claramente a él no le gusta hablar con gente, y todos parecen haberse percatado de esa característica, dejando sus problemas y dudas en manos del robot Codsworth.

Al llegar vimos lo que solo podía imaginar era el reactor.

Casi cinco metros de alto, con un gran cilindro de al menos de dos metros de diámetro en su centro, el aparato estaba ubicado dentro de un garaje que parecía haber sido reformado y blindado para proteger la maquina en su interior. Del inmenso aparato energía una computadora con un panel de control hecho a la medida, de las piezas recuperadas de la galería y la estación de satélites. La máquina era casi estética, considerando que fue construido de cero, una base sólida que soporta el cilindro, múltiples partes que no voy a intentar adivinar para que sirve.

La realidad es que todo en ese aparato me resultaba familiar y extraño a la vez. Cada vez que me parecía reconocer una parte de esa máquina me daba cuenta de que era diferente en alguna manera.

Solo podía entender el tubo que salía de la máquina y se conectaba a la bomba de agua del rio. Así que asumo que genera energía con vapor igual que los generadores nucleares de los otros asentamientos.

-De acuerdo, es la hora de la verdad. - Alrededor de la maquina pude ver a Big Tom, Sturges, junto a varias personas. Aunque la mayoría eran niños o ancianos, algunas personas habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver la máquina. - ¿Cuántas casas están conectadas al reactor? -

Contando la nuestra, cuatro. -

-Excelente. -

Con eso, Jonathan comenzó a tocar botones en la maquina mirando fijamente la pantalla y los medidores. Parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que tenían para decir. Al mirar a mi alrededor podía ver que más y más gente comenzaba a mostrar interés y a mirar en su dirección. Por tres días vieron a los robots trabajar, por tres días oyeron las descripciones casi fabulosas de Big Tom sobre como la maquina era poderosa. Ahora la verían cobrar vida.

-Hey, Jon.- Big Tom comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Pero el no mostro la menor señal de que le estuviera prestando atención. - JON- Ahora está a su lado, y aun así no parece prestarle la menor atención.

-Jonathan- Piper intercedió y entonces se mostró interesado.

\- ¿Si? -

Algo en la forma en que respondió me dio la impresión de que realmente no había estado ignorando a Jonathan. Pero Big Tom no parecía verlo así.

-Escucha. Tengo una pregunta sobre esta máquina tuya. -

-Adelante. -

-Esta cosa supuestamente puede generar suficiente poder para iluminar toda la región. Pero el núcleo es inestable, y si tan solo una centésima de tu diseño falla, esta cosa…-

-Podría no funcionar. -

-Como mínimo. -

-Lo sé. - A esa respuesta Tom parecía estar sorprendido.

-Sabes lo que pasara si esta cosa no funciona? -

-Esta máquina tiene un 62% de activarse sin problema, un 22.023 y no activarse, un 13% de activarse con solo un veinte por ciento de su capacidad y un 0.073 por ciento de no funcionar donde el reactor falla y explota. -

\- ¿Explotar? - Ahora Piper parecía interesada en eso.

-Exacto. Si tuviera equipo y recursos de mayor cálida podría reducirlo a un 0.05.-

\- ¿Qué tan grande seria la explosión? -

-Señor. Todo listo. -

-Activa todos los sistemas de seguridad, prepara el reactor para la activación y asegura que el centro cíclico funcione al menos a setenta y dos por ciento de su capacidad. -

-Sí señor. -

-Hey…- Ahora era el turno de Sturges de dar un paso al frente. - Dijiste que esta cosa puede generar mucho poder, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede explotar? - El solo lo miro, sin decir nada.

-Mucho. -

-Más específico. -

-Esta máquina esta, esencialmente, creando un sol del tamaño de una arveja en su nucleo, creando una fusión cíclica. El nucleo del reactor tiene un sistema electromagnético que la mantiene suspendida, sin tocar el material. Si la suspensión falla, el sol tocara el material, desalterando el núcleo y causando que libere toda la energía que acumulo en los cinco minutos que le toma a la maquina activarse. -

-Todo listo señor. -

Y antes de que nadie dijera nada, el elevo la palanca, dándole vida a la máquina. Todas las luces de su tabla de control se iluminaron, y la maquina comenzó a hacer un increíble ruido. En el cilindro central una luz empezó a girar, al principio lentamente, luego más rápido, luego más.

Tras treinta segundos se agregó otra luz, girando opuestamente a la otra. Y la velocidad y el ruido aumentaba más y más. Pronto pude ver más y más gente apareciendo, queriendo ver que era la conmoción y el ruido.

Al mirar arriba las luces seguían girando, más y más rápido. Tras tres minutos toda la maquina temblaba, el ruido era ensordecedor y mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Jonathan. ¿Qué hay de tu hijo? ¿No podrás salvarlo si mueres en una explosión? -

-No importara. -

\- ¿Qué? -

-Si esta máquina explota, el equivalente a mil de los fat man que arrojaron en Japón vaporizara todo en mil kilómetros cuadrados. El Commonwealth será vaporizado, y el instituto con él. - El miro a Piper, el rostro de la reportera destrozado por el pánico. –Pero, de nuevo, solo hay 0.073% de chances de que el sistema electromagnético falle. Es más probable que no alcance el nivel crítico y simplemente no se encienda o funcione a baja capacidad. -

Casi como si quisiera probar su punto, la maquina comenzó a disminuir en ruido y las luces se movían más lentamente. Solo para que reapareciera de nuevo, más rápido, más ruidoso, y las luces de la tabla de control y la computadora volvieron a encenderse. Jonathan se volvió a la pantalla y comenzó a mirar los números que aparecían.

-Tranquila, es solo la válvula de vapor. Las turbinas están comenzando a moverse. - Más ruido, y más y más, la maquina vibraba mucho y algo en mi perdió todo valor. Mis piernas tiemblan, y estoy seguro de que todo mi cuerpo perdió color. Los ojos de Piper se volvieron llorosos, y también temblaba. A mi alrededor solo estaba el ruido, quería correr y hacer que la gente huyera. Pero lo que dijo volvió a mi cabeza.

Toda la gente del Commonwealth morirá si esta cosa explota. Todos. Incontables vidas segadas en un instante.

Mire a Jonathan de nuevo, su rostro serio y calmado.

"Realmente tiene tanta fe en su diseño como para no temer? ¿Realmente no le importa la posibilidad de morir?"

Pero su seria mirada se volvió una sonrisa. Y el ruido, poco a poco, comenzó a disminuir.

-Niveles electromagnéticos se mantienen estable. Generación de energía al 0.003 por ciento…0.05…0.7…1.9…5.8.- Continúo mirando. - Estable en 7%, pero en aumento. Creo que lo peor paso, la maquina ya esta estable. –

El se dio vuelta y nos miró a mi y a Piper.

-Ven. Todo en or…- Pero su palabra fue detenida por el puñetazo que Piper le dio en el medio de la cara.

Ella se ve enojada, sus ojos llorosos.

-Por el amor de todo que fue ese…- Alquimista apareció detrás de mi, mirando a Jonathan, luego a Piper.- ¿Qué me perdí?-

Mi cuerpo esta aun temblando mientras veía la boca de Piper abriéndose y cerrándose con gran velocidad, gritándole por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No entiendo porque estas tan molesta. Nada paso. -

-Pudiste habernos matado. -

-Pero no lo hice. El núcleo está estable y ahora mismo está dando poder a las casas y las baterías de emergencia en mi laboratorio. -

-Ese no es el punto. –

-El punto es que las chances eran demasiado pequeñas como para que fuera un factor importante. Así que tal vez deberías calmarte un poco y disculparte. -

\- ¿Disculparme? -

-Por golpearme sin razón. -

\- ¡Podrías habernos matado a todos! -

-De nuevo: Las chances eran mínimas, mis cálculos fueron precisos y sin una variable errada o fuera de lugar. Tus razones para golpearme están basadas en el miedo que sientes. No es racional, entendible, pero no racional. Por lo tanto, espero una disculpa. -

¿Acaso el no entiende lo que estuvo a punto de hacer? Podría haber destruido a millones para conseguir una fuente de poder.

-Señor.- Codsworth apareció a su lado seguido por Jenny, que cargaba lo que parecía ser primeros auxilios.- Las baterías ya están cargándose, y la reconstrucción del sistema eléctrico de las otras cinco casas ya comenzó. Tomará menos tiempo, gracias al trabajo adicional de los demás mr. Handy. Pero tardaremos al menos dos semanas en tener todas las casas en condiciones dignas.-

-¿Condiciones dignas?- Jenny estaba comenzando a limpiarle el pequeño corte que el puño de Piper hizo.

-Estructura estable, techos sólidos, electricidad, agua y plomería. Lo básico. - Jenny sonrio, parecía estar a punto de reir, pero la manera en que su cuerpo se curvaba mostraba que no había salido del shock.

-Muchas personas matarían por lo que tu acabas de llamar "básico"- Su voz aun tiembla.

-Por eso debemos solidificar las defensas. Los quiero a ti y a tu hermano en constante vigilancia para complementar a los mr. Gutsy. Tu hermano estará en el techo mas alto, manteniendo vigilancia, y tu patrullaras el interior en caso de que alguien intente escabullirse. -

-Seguro. Nos pagas por algo. -

\- Bien, por ahora debemos asegurar nuestras defensas, reparar el vigía, lidiar con los mutantes. Las reparaciones me tomaran dos días al menos. Pero es esencial que nos deshagamos de la amenaza que esos mutantes. No los e visto luchar, mas alla de lo que me dijeron antes, ¿Qué tipo de estrategias utilizan? -

-Ninguna. Ellos solo corren hacia ti y te muelen a golpes o te disparan desde donde puedan.-

-¿Estrategia de horda? ¿Solo lanzan sus números hasta que mueren?-

Realmente esos dos están ignorando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Lo que podría haber pasado.

-Podríamos haber muerto. Podrías haber sido el responsable del genocidio de millones. - Mi cuerpo aun temblaba ante la idea, pero mi cabeza, extrañamente, todavía no se hacia la idea de que podría haber muerto.

-Deliberadamente puse el riesgo de que la maquina funcionara a solo un 20% para asegurarme que la falla fuera solo del 0.073%. La chance era tan pequeña que era casi improbable. -

-Pero era posible. -

-Eso no importa. No ocurrió, así que ya no es un factor. El reactor funciona, es estable, funciona a un 100% de capacidad, y aun si una bomba nuclear le cayera, el reactor simplemente entraría en una implosión que transformaría la energía en simple explosión kinetica. En el peor de los casos, todos aquí salen heridos. Esta máquina se desactivará automáticamente de manera segura si algún sistema falla. Esta máquina es muy segura. -

Todos a su alrededor permanecieron en silencio. Nadie decía nada, todos solo lo miraban.

El miro a los demás.

-Jamás habría intentado construir esta máquina si hubiera sabido que la posibilidad de que explotara existiera. -

Solo lo mire más, con toda la fuerza que pudiera.

-Ok, creo que hay que desviar el tema. - Alquimista esta calmado, mirando adelante. Si tuvo en algún momento miedo por su vida no lo demuestra.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay del caso con esos saqueadores? ¿Algo nuevo? - Alquimista se acercó.

-Sí, de hecho, tengo que decirte que Valentine me hablo por la radio hace dos horas. Dice que hiciste olas en el mundo criminal con tus pequeños asesinatos. Tu recompensa aumento otros mil quinientos caps.-

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? -

-Ninguna de esas ofertas de recompensa vienen de Limois, así que asumo que sí. En cuanto al caso, Nick está cerca de llegar al responsable. La evidencia, según él, lo guía a la persona que sospecho todo el tiempo. Un competidor de ella que vive a menos de cincuenta kilómetros de su escondite. -

\- ¿Busca a la chica? -

-O su cadáver. Ella dijo que aceptaría cualquiera de las dos, y Nick sospecha que ese es el escenario más probable. - Jonathan asintió.

-Desagradable, pero inevitable a estas alturas. Por ahora tenemos que continuar la fortificación y la instalación de los sensores. Cuando las defensas estén sólidas, comenzaremos el plan para lidiar con los mutantes. -

-De acuerdo. - Pero Alquimista no se fue.

-Me asegurare de que todo esté listo en menos de tres días señor. -

-Bien, tenemos que solucionar todo aquí antes de que tengamos que salir a buscar a Kellogg.-

-Sí señor. -

-Debemos tener cuidado a la hora de movernos. No quiero a nadie viniendo a buscar la recompensa por mi cabeza. -

El rio.

-Cierto- El solo camino hacia mí. - Preston. Acerca de lo que hablamos. –

"¿Lo que hablamos?"

"La carta"

-A si, la carta…- Recordé rápidamente lo que Piper me dijo, y rápidamente traté de pensar en algo. - Si, si, se la di. Aunque no me dedico una respuesta. - El sonrió.

\- Pero ¿cómo se veía? ¿parecía enojada? –

-Algo. Te recomiendo que le des algo de tiempo. Es decir, tu realmente le mentiste. Trataste de matarla. Dale algunos días. - "O una eternidad. No pienso dejar que la engañes de nuevo."

-Claro, de acuerdo. Debo volver a el laboratorio, pero si, esperare un poco más. - Y comenzó a irse. Piper se me acerco, lo cual me hizo recordar.

-Perdona. ¿Creo que me prometiste algo por entregar la carta? - Él se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-O, cierto. Los minutemen, claro. - Se me acerco mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi saco de su bolsillo un puñado de pedazos de papel.

Supe en ese instante que era eso.

-Puedo explicarlo. -

-No lo intentes. - Solo lo tiro al piso. - Sabes estuve tres horas pensando en que escribir en esa carta. Fue honesta. Pero no importa ahora. -

-No voy a dejar que la uses de nuevo. Conozco la clase de persona que eres. Solo te interesa una cosa de ella. -

-Si, si, soy un monstruo. Sabes, cuando encontré los pedazos tirados a lo largo de la calle donde tan descuidadamente lo tiraste, pensé en no decirte nada. Pero luego me llegaron más noticias sobre esos minutemen. Y decidí ser un adulto, decidí pararme aquí y decirte la verdad y lo que querías oír. -

Eso me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿E…en serio?-

-Sip. El grupo de veinte minutemen que ataco a esos saqueadores, de los que escuchaste, estaban atacando a una banda que opera bajo Platts, un saqueador que domina el territorio entre Greentop Nursery, Slog y Finch. - Mi sonrisa fue evidente y pude ver a Piper sonreír también. Aunque creo que fue por mí, más que por la noticia. - La población de Finch los vendió a Platts a cambio de seguridad. Cuando los encontraron, los torturaron, probablemente violaron, y colgaron desnudos en el camino que une Salem con Liberty point. - Me dedico otra sonrisa. - Lo vez. Solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Debo estar aprendiendo de alguien. Bueno, no de ti, pero creo que Jonathan tiene una influencia positiva en mí. –

Me tomo un segundo procesar esa información. Todo en la larga lista de datos me anonado, primero de alegría, luego de orgullo, luego de sorpresa y miedo, luego de ira, luego de odio.

Iba a matarlo. Estaba a punto de tomar mi arma cuando Piper tomo mi brazo. Su mirada me decía todo.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué tan cerca es ese lugar de Sanctuary?- Jonathan estaba detrás mio y por un minuto mi sangre se helo.

-Cien millas, más o menos. No deberían ser un problema, pero los tendría en mente si viajas al este. Tienden a ser muy activos. -

-Entiendo. - Luego me miro. - Posiblemente tengamos que lidiar con ellos si queremos viajar a los asentamientos del este. -

-Eso sería lo mejor. - Luego me miro. - Lamento la perdida de tus compañeros Vaquero. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. - Por alguna razón su respuesta solo me daba más nauseas, me enojaba más. No solo seguía llamándome por ese estúpido apodo, sino que no parecía registrar la razón por la que él me dice todo esto.

-No deberías sentirte mal. Estoy seguro que Jonathan se encargará de este tipo tarde o temprano si se lo pides. Y si no, bueno, hasta donde sé, Platts siempre mantiene su palabra. Si realmente la población de Finch vendió a la gente que juro defenderlos, entonces él no los atacara por mucho tiempo. - Luego puso su mano en mi hombro, mi escalofrió aun me impedía moverme. - Sus muertes salvaran un pueblo de futuros ataques. Deberías sentirte honrado por su sacrificio. -

Lo curioso para mí en ese momento es que no estaba enojado. Al menos no con la persona frente a mí, y eso es lo que me hacía enojar más. Estaba enojado con todo. Todo lo que había pasado.

Realmente estaba enojado, realmente mi cuerpo quería gritar, pero era más hacia mí, hacia las personas que traicionaron a mis compañeros, a las personas que los traicionaron.

Mirar a Alquimista realmente me enojo.

-En cuanto a la carta. No te preocupes. Mama Murphy se apareció frente a mi unos cuantos minutos después de que descubrí las partes rotas, y se ofreció a llevarle una copia. Muy amable de su parte. - Ahora mi enojo estaba dirigido a él.

Y justo cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo, oí un importante sonido detrás de mí. Y pude ver la mirada de Alquimista, transformarse en completa sorpresa. Al darme vuelta, solo pude ver a Jonathan, en su impresionante traje, desplomándose en el piso.


	14. La situación de los inquilinos

_**Reportera**_

" _Hijo estas en una mala situación."_

" _No me importa."_

" _Tienes una idea de cuantas familias has traído dolor."_

" _Esos hombres habrían muerto de todas formas."_

"…"

" _Si… la guerra tiende a hacer eso. Pero al menos las familias habrían tenido la satisfacción de saber que murieron defendiendo su país. No por una vendeta de un hombre al que lo arruinaron."_

" _Asumo por su comentario que entiende lo que me hicieron."_

" _Si, lo entiendo. Y sé que los cobardes que te hicieron esto son los mismos desgraciados que les encantaría ver esta guerra escalar a el uso de armas nucleares."_

" _Porque está aquí?"_

" _Porque tu capitán apelo a mi sentido del deber y propuso una solución."_

" _¿Cuál sería?"_

" _Fuiste inteligente. Dejando tus acciones en la compañía, y con esto el control, a tu esposa, que ahora está bloqueando todos los envíos de armamento al frente. Y contigo asesinando a quince oficiales y tantos soldados el ejército tiene que hacer algo."_

" _Podrían matarme."_

" _Y dejar la mitad de una de nuestras más importantes proveedoras de armas en manos de una esposa despechada. No. Además, las mismas personas que te metieron aquí no quieren verte muerto."_

" _Entonces donde nos quedamos?"_

" _Hable con el alto mando, y llegaron a la conclusión de que falta de armas no es un costo dispuestos a pagar. Así que Constantine decidió que podemos encontrarle una solución al problema sin que quede como perdonar a un traidor."_

" _Elabora."_

" _¿Eres familiar con Fuerte Constantine?"_

" _La fortaleza construida cuatro años atrás. Diez cañones de 108mm, treinta cañones 54mm, cien cañones 30mm, posición elevada y reforzada. Inflanqueable por tres direcciones. Imposible de tomar por las fuerzas chinas."_

" _Hasta hace solo doce días."_

" _¿Tomaron la fortaleza?"_

" _Si. Y tu la recuperaras junto a un equipo de operaciones especiales."_

" _¿Por qué lo haría?"_

"…"

" _Este es un perdón oficial, esta firmado por el presidente y el comandante general de las fuerzas en Alaska. Si tu misión tiene éxito, no solo te dejaremos volver a los estados unidos, sino que todos los antecedentes que has causado serán perdonados, los registros de tus actos en la guerra serán destruidos. Sera como si nunca hubiera venido."_

"…"

" _Dame los detalles."_

Ya hemos pasado gran parte de la tarde sin noticias, nada que nos ayude a entender que pasó. Solo que los robots lo arrastraron a su casa y nada más.

¿Qué le pasó exactamente? El solo se desplomó en el piso, sin más. ¿A qué se debió?

¿Una descompensación? Es posible que los nervios de que la máquina explotara lo dejó sin energía. Otra posibilidad es que, simplemente, estuviera enfermo.

He visto a más de un habitante de un Vault simplemente desplomarse tras unos días fuera, el ha estado una semana, usualmente es para ese entonces que la radiación y los nuevos virus en un ambiente totalmente diferente empiezan a hacer estragos. Pero no creo que sea eso, por el hecho de que Alquimista no fue llamado en ningún momento o sus drogas requeridas.

Y aun si el robot tiene alguna programación de medicina, o el tiene medicamentos en su casa, no creo que este enfermo, ya que no me creo su historia.

Tras ver lo que construyó, semejante maravilla de tecnología armada con restos, estoy convencida de que su historia es mentira. El no nació en el Vault, eso es claro, y el hecho de que miente sobre esto es porque no quiere que nadie sepa su identidad, o de dónde viene. Y eso no es bueno, en especial porque este es el hombre al que prometí mi servicio.

También está el hecho de que es una persona peligrosa, letal, capaz de matar a alguien con una facilidad increíble y capaz de destruir con más tranquilidad de la que he visto antes.

"El fue en algún momento de su vida un soldado, ¿Para quién lucho? ¿La hermandad de acero? ¿El enclave? ¿Los astilleros? ¿El maldito instituto? Podria ser que es un merceneario y saqueador retirado, eso explicaría su inmutabilidad al causarle daño a la gente."

Al pensar eso mi pierna, donde una bala me impacto, comenzó a picar. La herida había desaparecido, dejando atrás una cicatriz, una pequeña depresión en la línea de mi pierna.

Mire nuevamente la casa. Dos Mr. Handy incluyendo a Codsworth siguen dentro de la casa, sin decirnos nada, sin dar respuestas a nuestras preguntas, sin informarnos. Como reportera, esa actitud me da una mala sensación.

Y no soy la única que siente la fricción en el aire. Más de uno, incapaz de conseguir hablar con Codsworth, apelo a los terceros al mando: Jenny y Kant.

Sobra decir que ambos no estaban o están preparados para esto. A juzgar por su conversación y la manera en que dicen las cosas, ambos no saben qué hacer. Lo cual es entendible, considerando que nadie quiere tomar decisiones que fueran mal interpretadas, como un intento de toma de poder, por alguien. Ese alguien siendo Codsworth.

Al menos Jenny fue proactiva en su actitud y decidió mantener el orden y hacer que todos volverán a trabajar, supervisando la reconstrucción de las casas, el sistema de regado y la siembra de las papas, zanahorias y cereales que plantarían en todas las huertas y las haciendas. Su hermano se colocó a sí mismo en patrulla, dejando la mayoría de la toma de decisiones en su hermana. Lo cual no parece molestarla.

"A cada cual con lo que sabe."

Pero el trabajo no parece hacer que la gente este menos preocupada. E visto a más de una persona pasar de largo la casa, dedicándole más de una mirada preocupada.

Por más difícil me parezca de creer, las treinta personas que ahora llaman a Sanctuary su hogar ven a Jonathan como su líder. Lo cual no es difícil de entender.

Jonathan es alguien imponente, no solo por las cosas que los hermanos dicen que hizo, sino por la manera en que puso todo lo que les rodea en su lugar. Si bien Preston hizo más que nadie para defender a estas personas, fue Jonathan el que efectivamente les dio los medios para defenderse.

Fue él el que reconstruyo la extractora y purificadora de agua, fue el que organizó la reconstrucción de las casa y las misiones para conseguir comida y ropa para ellos en ciudad diamante. Fue él el que negoció trato con el pueblo de Albernathy, y consiguió los materiales y robots para que todo lo anterior fuera posible.

Y luego está ese reactor. Más allá de cualquier duda o preocupación que tuviera hacia solo seis horas, tres de las casas ya tienen luz, y el resto estarían listas en dos semanas.

Luz, agua potable, comida, protección. Para un grupo de personas que lo perdió todo solo tres días atrás, personas que perdieron amigos, familia y esperanza, personas que esperaban ser mendigo en la carbonera o algún otro asentamiento, o forzarse a ser ladrones, el debe ser una especie de enviado del cielo.

Volvi a dedicar una mirada a la casa, desde la seguridad de mi estudio, y me sente tranquilamente en mi escritorio.

La gente estará más calmada cuando Codsworth nos de alguna novedad sobre cuánto tiempo estará en cama, y cuando saldrá. Así que por el momento, espero que su respuesta llegue, mientras trabajo con mis dos asistentes en mi historia sobre la aparente conexión entre Limois, las bandas mercenarios y Ciudad Diamante.

Y a decir verdad, todo lo que leí era mayor confirmación de mis antiguas teorías. Una conspiración entre la élite gobernante de Ciudad Diamante, Limois y su empresa de producción de armas, y una tercera parte, cuyo papel y fin en esto no me es claro. Pero ahora tengo números, datos, auténticos intercambios de conversaciones entre Limois y el monstruo, en el que hablan de tratos y contactos entre el primero y un miembro importante de la dirección de la ciudad.

Tengo resúmenes de envíos de armas y venta de información, tengo mensajes enviados desde una fuente anónima al monstruo, que también vende a bandas más pequeñas por una ganancia, que permite docenas de ataques a caravanas, misiones de salvataje o de rescate, incluso asaltos a asentamientos.

Eso ultimo me genero muchas emociones. Jared teoriza que esta tercera parte tiene infiltrados en al menos diez asentamientos del Commonwealth, todos con poblaciones de mas de doscientas personas, es decir, considerablemente grandes.

Por el momento me aleje del factor que llame "tercera parte", y me enfoque en la fuente de la información.

¿Quién es el contacto entre la elite de ciudad diamante?

¿El alcalde? ¿El jefe de seguridad? ¿La directora de logística? Todos ellos tienen los medios para facilitar a Limois la información que necesitaba para poder venderlo a los que realizar los ataques. Y los tres tendrían algo que ganar si la ciudad se vuelve el centro neurálgico del Commonwealth.

Un monopolio comercial haría a la ciudad, y por relación a ellos, muy poderosa.

Ahora, lo único que me detiene es la ironía.

Tengo mucha información para trabajar y formar el caso y la historia, pero no lo que necesito para terminarla. Aún si le presentará esta información a la gente de Ciudad Diamante solo causaría más dudas, más malestar, más caos. Casi puedo oír a Mustard criticarme por publicar la historia sin un claro culpable.

Necesito un responsable, necesito saber quién es ese contacto en la ciudad, y para lograrlo necesito entrar en la ciudad.

Y ahí está la ironía. No puedo entrar en la ciudad, y la única persona que conozco que puede es el hombre al que acabo de golpear. Lo sabía en ese entonces, sabía que tenía que ser amable, servicial y, más importante, útil, para que me ayudara. Pero el miedo me gano, fui impulsiva y ahora tengo que pensar en una forma de compensarlo.

"Deberías haberte disculpado cuando te dio la oportunidad."

Pero qué pasa si muere. Qué pasa si mi entrada a la ciudad se pierde. Dudo que nadie, a excepción de él pueda darme lo que necesito, y aun si lo hay, no conozco a nadie que esté dispuesto a ayudarme. Nadie en la ciudad me ayudara.

Tengo que pensar en una manera de que me ayude, y para eso, necesito ayuda de alguien que, para bien o para mal, sea esencial para él.

-Chicas…- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. - Terminamos por hoy. - No hubo mucha resistencia o preguntas, solo me miraron, dejaron todo lo que tenían donde debían, y se fueron caminando dedicándonos un amable adiós.

"Son buenas niñas."

Apague todo, asegure que la maquinaria se hubiera apagado bien, como siempre, y cerré mi estudio con llave. Nadie entraría allí. Al salir podía ver el mismo nivel de actividad que hacia varias horas: activo, pero ligeramente nervioso.

Camine tranquilamente, dejando que la sencillez del pueblo me inundara por unos minutos. Hacía mucho que no vivía en un pueblo, tras pasar más de siete años en uno de los centros más grandes del Commonwealth había olvidado la sencillez y normalidad de vivir en un pequeño pueblo. Aun cuando en la ciudad trataba de conocer a todos y estar al tanto de la vida de las personas, mas y mas era debido a que necesitaba material para mis historias.

Ahora, donde nadie me conoce, me ciento en cierta forma descansada.

Llegue a la puerta, la toque, y Preston la abrió.

-Piper. No esperaba verte. ¿Quieres pasar? - El no llevaba su sombrero o s uniforme de minutemen, y cualquiera diría que el solo es una persona más en un pueblo pequeño.

-Gracias. - Al entrar pude ver lo que solo se podía distinguir como una línea de frontera. De un lado de la cocina/comedor de la casa estaba todo el laboratorio del Alquimista, equipado con todo lo nuevo y viejo que Jonathan y el pasaron los últimos días consiguiendo, y del otro, un espacio mas sencillo, con un sillón, una mesa ratona y una serie de lámparas y muebles. En la mesa había un plato con carne cocinada y unos vegetales hervidos.

-Veo que se separaron la casa. -

-No quiero tener lo que sea que tiene en esos tuvos cerca de la comida, y el estaba de acuerdo. - Eso me sorprendió. La división fue resultado de un acuerdo entre ellos y no de una incapacidad para interactuar.

-Veo que al menos pusieron sus reglas. -

-Al menos él las respeta. - Después de la noticia que le dio esa mañana, la realidad es que temia que algo malo hubiera pasado o que el hubiera intentado matarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- El solo me miro.

-Acaso viniste para asegurarte no hiciera nada estúpido? -

-Vine para hablar con Alquimista. - Una ligera mueca surco la cara de Preston. –Pero también me interesa saber como estas.-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me siento traicionado, me siento enojado, me siento frustrado. La gente perdió tanto la fe en nosotros que están dispuestos a vender a alguien que los protege por la promesa de un asesino, un saqueador…-

-¿Tim te dijo algo más?-

-No, al menos tuvo la gentileza de no darme detalles. -

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pidió que…? -

-El me pidió que lo ayudara a engañar a Roja, y yo…- Se tomó un segundo para recuperarse del exabrupto que sufrió. –No iba a ayudarlo, no quería que volviera a engañar a esa chica como me engaño a mí. Pero al parecer Mama Murphy estuvo más dispuesta a ayudarlo. -

-La vidente? ¿Por qué lo ayudaría? -

-No lo sé, tal vez le mintió, tal vez la sedujo, tal vez le dio más drogas…- Se detuvo al instante, y por un minuto pude notar que algo en él se sorprendió. Y luego una expresión de asco cubrió su cara. -¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esa mujer no es una víctima de personas como el, y ahora… ahora la odio por haberlo ayudado. -

-Tal vez es como dijiste. -

-Tal vez. Tal vez le mintió y eso es todo, pero…- El me miro, pero sus ojos parecían querer ver algo mas allá.- Es solo que… ¿Sabes cómo conocí a Jonathan?-

-Tengo entendido que te salvo a ti y a los antiguos residentes de Quincy.-

-Cada día de la travesía fue una tortura, problemas tras problemas, y entonces, cuando nos rodearon en ese museo, pensé que ese era el fin… ¿Y sabes cuál era la peor parte? -

No dije nada, algo que he aprendido a hacer cuando una conversación se vuelve profunda o emocional.

-La peor parte es que estaba feliz con eso. Estaba feliz de que todo iba a terminar asi. Yo moriría siendo parte de la organización que admire toda mi vida, que serví toda mi vida, y yo siendo el ultimo, o al menos pensando eso, moriría cumpliendo mi deber. -

-Luego el me salvo, apareció de la nada, mato a todos los saqueadores, fuera y dentro del museo, luego mato a la bestia que apareció después. Y en ese momento pensé que había una oportunidad, que podía seguir con mi vida y reconstruirla. -

-Preston…-

-Pero el resulto ser igual a los otros, egoísta, centrado solo en sus intereses, dispuesto a usar a otros para lo que quiere. Entiendo su objetivo, entiendo su búsqueda. Dios, salvar a un hijo es posiblemente lo más noble que un hombre puede hacer. Y aun asi…-

-Preston, escúchame. - Ahora el me miro a mi. –Las personas se usan mutuamente, y a veces eso no está mal. Ese hombre me necesita para que le dé información, lo cual hago…- "A mi discreción". –El usa a Alquimista porque está buscando a su hijo desesperadamente y él es el único que puede ayudarlo. Escucha, los minutemen pueden regresar, pero no lo harán si tú te rindes. -

\- ¿Quién dijo que me rendí? - Ahora parecía ofendido, lo cual es raro ya que parecía obvio que se estaba rindiendo.

-Eso es lo que parece. -

Preston miro el piso.

-No puedo aceptarlo, no pueda aceptar que los minutemen se rindan, no puedo. Peor yo no puedo liderarlos. -

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no soy un líder. Nunca lo fui. Soy un soldado, yo sigo órdenes. Si alguien tiene que tomar una posición y defenderla a toda costa yo estaré dispuesto y daré todo de mi, pero no puedo ser el que de las ordenes, no puedo ser el que envié a hombres a morir aun si es por una causa noble. -

No es algo raro. Incluso yo temeria el peso del liderazgo.

-Eso me suena a una excusa. - Al girar pude ver a Alquimista parado en el pasillo que sale del comedor.

-Tu cállate. -

-Mira, no soy quien para ponerme a interferir o meterme en la vida privada de las personas, pero todo lo que acabas de decir… me sonó a escusas. -

-Tu que sabrías de lealtad, de responsabilidad, o de estar comprometido a algo que no eres tu.-

-Nada. Pero sí sé que cuando alguien se niega a hacer algo para que pase algo que realmente quieren pase es porque se pusieron una excusa en la cabeza. -

Al oír esas palabras casi podía oír a mi padre hablando, lo cual me daba muchas emociones, pero en el fondo algo había allí.

-Por mucho que me moleste decirlo, tiene un punto. Nadie aparecerá de la nada para reconstruir los minutemen…

-Exacto. Jonathan no es un salvador no importa cuanto lo digan las personas que literalmente salvaste. El es un hombre, es imperfecto, y nadie más hará tu sueño realidad. -

Preston se levantó del asiento, camino hacia el lentamente. En mi cabeza lo vei derribándolo de un puñetazo en la nariz. Pero se detuvo frente a el.

-Jamas, vuelvas a hablarme como si supieras algo sobre mi sueño. ¡Jamás! - Y continuo caminando, llendo en dirección a su habitación.

-Fue eso necesario? -

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo a o no? - Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchándonos? -

-Desde que se sentaron. Es bueno no ser visto cuando no quieres ser visto. ¿Damos un paseo? O te avergüenza que te vean conmigo. -

El camino a la puerta y lo seguí, tranquilamente, apenas comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa le hable.

-¿Estabas tratando de convencerlo de que reconstruya a los minutemen?-

-Tal vez. Honestamente no me importa, pero el tipo deprimido y sin hacer nada solo me molesta mas tiempo. De saber que se pondría haci no le habría dicho lo que le paso a esos minutemen.-

No respondí a ese comentario, eligiendo simplemente cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Roja?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Wow, ¿tan mal?-

-Puedo irme si así lo prefieres. -

-Ok, lo siento. Necesito tu ayuda. -

-Eso es claro. Déjame ver si puedo adivinar… Tiene que ver con tu investigación. ¿Verdad? -

-Sí, necesito…-

-Necesitas entrar a la ciudad, pero no puedes. - "Oh, no termino de adivinar."

-Si. -

-Y, como yo i puedo, quieres que lo haga por ti. ¿Verdad? - Eso… no se me había ocurrido, pero no.

-No, quería que convencieras a Jonathan de que me ayudaras. Que le dijeras que tiene que ver con recuperar a su hijo o algo así. -

-Ah, eso sería más complicado. -

\- ¿Porque? -

-Porque tu amigo Valentine, que déjame decirte es muy agradable, acaba de encontrar a la hermana de la loca. Mañana él se encargará de buscar a la chica y cuando lo haga, ella nos dara el nombre. –

"Oh, es decir que su propia utilidad se reduce."

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Una vez Jonathan encuentre a tu hombre el tendrá la dirección de donde esta su hijo.-

-De acuerdo. Asumamos que la ersona que trabaja ara un traficante de armas le dice donde esta Kellogg, y asumamos que Kellogg, por un milagro de la vida le dice donde esta su hijo. ¿Crees que dejare de ser importante? - El sonaba muy orgulloso de si mimo. –El necesitara medicamentos y yo soy uno de los pocos que sabe como sintetizarlos. El necesitara medicamentos para la gente que vive aquí, y dinero para subsistir, y yo puedo conseguírselo…-

-Asi que tu plan es volverte útil.-

-Mas o menos. Es decir, Jonathan no es el peor jefe que e tenido, y la paga es buena… comida, agua, luz, seguridad. Y este pueblo me gusta. Una vez que me saquen esto, claro…- Dijo ientras se sacudia el explosivo redondo alrededor de su cuello.- Una vez el tenga a su hijo, tendrá que vacunarlo, alimentarlo, vestirlo, todo eso lo conseguirá con las ganancias de mi producción.-

Algo en la manera en que hablaba me resulto extraña. Yo he investigado a este tipo, y aun cuando quisiera que fuera un cruel y sanginario narcotraficante, Nick y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que es un simple oportunista que vive de lo que hace.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer drogas?-

-Ahora te interesa mi vida?-

-Me interesa todo de todos. Cuando conoces la historia de alguien sabes como tratar con ellos.- El me miro, luego miro adelante.

-Bueno, yo no menti sobre nada de lo que dije. Yo no elegi trabajar para Jared, ni para el tipo anterior, ni para el anterior. Simplemente fui un idiota en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado que por cinco años a tratado de hacer lo mejor con una situación horrible.

"Un oportunista. Alguien en su situación se educa para serlo."

-Podrias haber hecho algo.-

-Yo hice lo que tenia que hace rpara salvarme. No me interesa proteger a gente que no me importa, y hasta hace poco nunca me e sentido culpable por nada de lo que he hecho.- Y entonces lo vi, la reacción en su rostro. Sorpresa, duda, dijo algo que no planeaba decir, para cualquiera su rostro no habría dicho nada, pero no para mi.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio culpa? ¿Roja?-

El no dijo nada. Pero luego de un par de pasos mas se detuvo.

-Toma.-

El me alcanzo un pequeño frasco con una sustancia casi negra, aunque sus bordes se veian amarillentos.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Entonces haras esto por mi. Eso es jarafe rico en Metaxidona y Delapadona, ambos eran usados antes de la guerra para tratar adicciones a opioides y metanfetaminas.-

"¿El sabe como producir eso también?"

-Y que quieres que haga con eso.-

-Roja era adicta a mentats, que tienen un alto nivel de efedrinas, es básicamente metanfetamina, te ayuda a concentrarte, pero te hace mierda el cerebro si lo usas. Ella dijo que dejaría de consumirlo, pero tengo miedo de que tenga una recaida. Esto la ayudara con los efectos.-

-¿Y quieres que yo se lo lleve?-

-Si quieres mi ayuda, si.-

-Porque no se lo llevas tu mismo?-

-No… no estoy listo.-

Esa es la respuesta mas blanda y a la vez honesta que podía esperar de el.

-De acuerdo, lo hare. Pero quiero tu promesa.-

-La tendrás cuando sepa que ella no intentara irrumpir en mi laboratorio para llevarse todo lo que parezca mentats.- Tome el frasco, era algo pesado, pero no le di importancia.-Dile a Mama Murphy que tiene que darle una cucharada a la mañana y una a la tarde. Es importante que no sea mas.-

Pero no le respondí. Estaba demasiado pensativa en lo que pasaba frente a mi. ¿Por qué le escribió la carta si el quiere ayudarla a ponerse mejor? ¿Por qué quiere curarla? Él tiene que saber que ella solo lo quiere por sus drogas y el daño que este le género.

-¿Por qué quieres curarla?-

-Porque quiero.- Esa respuesta no era suficiente, asi que decidi confrontar la realidad.

-Trataste de matarla. -

El solo me miro, centrado.

-Tenía miedo. -

-¿Perdon?-

-Ella esta mal de la cabeza, las drogas le quemaron el cerebro. Ella habría dicho quién era, que hice, y ese imbécil de Preston me habría matado. El no me habría hecho tus preguntas, el no me habría visto imparcialmente, el no me habría ofresido un trabajo. El me habría matado, y se habría sentido orgulloso de hacerlo. Crees que los saqueadores nacieron saqueadores, crees que ellos son seres intransigentemente malvados. Pues déjame deirte algo, no lo son, y yo tampoco.-

-Ellos tomaron una decisión, al igual que tu. -El me respondio con risa.

-Si tu hermana estuviera muriendo, y tu única opción para salvarla es robándole a alguien, o matando a alguien. ¿Lo harias?-

Al oir eso no pude evitar pensar en la carbonera, ese desagradable lugar que he visto, pasado y, en ocaciones, vivido. Gente desesperada, revolcándose en crimen para sobrevivir con solo los mas afortunados permitiéndoseles entrar en la ciudad.

-No. Pero veo tu punto.-

-Mi plan era escapar por la puerta trasera con Roja y no mezclarme con gente como Jared por el resto de mi vida. Pero las explosiones de ese idiota arruinaron mi escape y me dejaron sin opción. Mate a esos drogadictos, y casi mato a Roja porque tenia miedo. ¿Nunca has hecho algo que sabes que es estúpido, o peligroso, o malo porque le tenias mas miedo a la alternativa?-

Ahora no sabía que responder. Quería decirle que Preston no lo habría matado en el momento, pero he oído lo suficiente de el para no estar segura. Preston valora las acciones del individuo más que nada, y Tim, con su historial, no es la clase de persona que Preston vería como inocente o una víctima de las circunstancias. Incluso a mi me cuesta verlo en esa luz, y siempre trato de mantener mi moralidad flexible.

-¿Asi que ahora se acabó? Termino tu vida criminal. –

-Déjame decirte algo: Ser criminal no es divertido, y trabajar para uno, menos. Jared no era el mejor de los jefes, ni siquiera el mejor de los peores, y he lidiado con personas como el suficiente en mi vida. Esta es una oportunidad para mí. Claro, podría ser mejor, pero podría ser mucho peor. Además, me gusta el lugar, y si hago lo mío sin traer problemas, podre pasar el resto de mis días viviendo tranquilamente. –

Ese comentario solo me trajo a la cabeza una cosa.

-¿Esperas que ella te perdone? -

Ante eso él se mostró silencioso.

-Sabes… es casi gracioso. Nunca me importo, o importara lo que digan de mí. Toda esta gente… solo necesito que no me odien o ataquen, que me toleren. Pero Roja… no quiero que me odie, no me importa si me ama o no solo… no quiero que me odie. -

"Dios mío. El realmente está enamorado de ella. O es el mejor mentiroso que he conocido."

Y honestamente, no estoy segura cuál de las dos.

 _ **Alquimista.**_

¿Por qué mierda le dijiste eso?"

Mientras la reportera se alejaba con el remedio para Roja, no podía evitar pensar que había puesto demasiadas cosas en la mesa. El plan era simplemente convencerla de que no me odiara, si ella no me odia, las otras treinta personas que no la odian a ella no me odiarían a mi, pero nunca fue parte del plan vomitar todo eso.

Mientras veía como ella se alejaba solo podía temer y estar feliz a la vez. Por un lado, ella me ayudara a mantener a Roja fuera de esas drogas, por el otro, ahora tiene que convencer a Jonathan que alguien en la ciudad tiene algo que ver con Kellogg y el secuestro de su hijo.

Es más que probable que sea verdad, no lo habrían dejado vivir en la ciudad si no, pero aun asi, no me emociona.

Me sente calmadamente en una de las muchas sillas que rodean el gran árbol de Sanctuary. ¿Por qué habrían querido tener un árbol allí? Aun cuando tenía hojas debía ser un importante problema con tantas hojas cayendo en otoño. Al menos las ramas hacen un sonido, sin los robots continuando el trabajo, solo quedan las personas y algo me dice que ellos están demasiado nerviosos como para hacer ruido.

Realmente la gente se asustó por lo que le paso a Jonathan, y mentiría si dijera que yo no soy uno de ellos.

Cuando Jonathan colapso solo me vino a la cabeza mi estancia en la fábrica, cuando estaba en el techo y todos a mi alrededor cian como moscas, mi primer instinto fue tirarme al piso. Asi que eso hice y pronto más personas me copiaron hasta que Codsworth rodeo el área, lo cual me llevo a pensar que mataría a todos los presentes.

Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, cuatro robots lo arrastraron hasta el interior e la casa, y esta se sello completamente, y todos afuera nos quedamos pensando que fue lo que paso.

En especial yo.

Si Jonathan muere, no pasaran doce segundos antes de que Preston intente poner un agujero laser en mi cabeza, o cualquiera de las personas de Albernathy. Asi que tengo que conseguir aliados.

Piper es un buen inicio, pero ella no estará dispuesta a protegerme de Preston, o al menos, no le disparara si intenta matarme, y sus formas de pensar son muy similares a la hora de hablar de criminales para mi gusto.

"Aunque sospecho que la posición de Preston sobre la verdad es diferente a la de ella."

Asi que ahora tengo que conseguir gente que me ayude a sobrevivir si llega a ocurrir lo peor.

Cuatro personas pueden ser los mas importantes para eso.

Me levante de donde estaba y fui caminando hacia una de estas personas. El reside en una de las casas del lugar, o mas correctamente, en una de las únicas casas con un patio donde pueda dormir. Aparentemente a Hector no le gusta dormir si no puede ver el cielo, asi que acampa al aire libre fuera de una de las casas, en una pequeña choza desde donde limpia y reparte las presas que el y otros dos jóvenes cazan para el pueblo. El esta allí, armado con un revolver mientras limpia su ultima pieza, un ciervo de dos cabezas, una mas chica que la otra, y separando los pedazos del torax.

Al verme solo me dedico un saludo tranquilo, pero en mi caso me encontré con una buena señal.

-Buenos días… ¿Buena presa?-

-La cabeza atrofiada es menos carne, pero mi papa siempre me decía que significa menos contaminación. La preza en esta área es muy buena, sana y fuerte.-

-Si…- Pense un segundo una pregunta que nos hicier entrar en una conversación, no queria tirarle mi noticia asi como asi.- ¿Por qué nadie mas cazara aquí?-

-Posiblemente por el deathclaw.-

-¿deathclaw?-

-Si, encontré marcas de garras y al menos cinco eses en el bosque al noreste de aquí, debe de haber una familia de esas bestias allí, mas al norte, lo cual mantiene a los otros depredadores alejads, incluyendo otros cazadores.-

Ok, ignora e hecho de que hay una maquina hacesina en el bosque, sigue con lo tuyo.

-Eso es… bueno. Habla de cuan buen cazador eres si la bestia no te encontró.-

-Evadirla no es difícil, tienen buenos sentidos, pero no son exactamente difíciles de ver, si sabes lo que buscas sabes como evitarlo.-

-Y gracias ha eso as provisto al pueblo de mucha de la comida que consumen, eso te vuelve alguien muy importante.-

-Supongo. -

-Y conoces a estas personas, ellos confían en ti…- El ahora me miro confundido.

-Confiar es siempre una palabra demasiado fuerte. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Jonathan es tu empleador y el mio, solo queria oir tu opinión. ¿Qué piensas de el?-

-Me agrada. Es claro, simple, haz el trabajo y tendras tu paga, mas fácil confiar. Ademas, el parece simplemente interesado en mantener este lugar a flote y seguro, lo cual me agrada, dado que vivo aquí por el momento.-

Eso es bueno.

-Me imagino que te enteraste de lo que paso con Preston…- Ahora el me miro mas serio.

-Dificil que se me pasara, estuve allí. Tengo entendido que fue una mezcla de ti siendo una mala persona y una idiota queriendo llevar justicia por sus propias manos.-

"Peor me estas hablando, lo cual significa…"

-¿Crees que fue mi culpa?-

-No es necesariamente mi problema. Yo soy un cazador, mato para vivir, animales o personas, nadie en este mundo tiene las manos limpias.-

-Soy un narcotraficante.-

-Si, y hay gente dispuesta a matar para tener a alguien que puede hacer drogas. En lo que a mi respecta tu eres un malnacido, pero me cuesta pensar en gente que e conocido que no sean malnacidos.-

"Eres una mala persona, pero no te hare nada si no me haces nada. Perfecto."

-¿Preston no opina lo mismo?

-E conocido a muchos minutemen antes, se creen que son mejores que los demás porque se unieron a una organizacion y terminan con un gigantesco tronco metido en el culo. Al final, todos terminaron matándose entre ellos. La opinión de ese tipo no me importa, mientras no me fastidie, el no es mi problema.-

Ok, mucho mejor de lo que podría esperar.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo dímelo. -

-Quiero un poco de paz si no te importa. -

-No, nada en lo absoluto. Pero… si Jonathan no despierta, o si pasa días sin hacer nada. ¿Qué harás? -

El me miro, calmadamente.

-Posiblemente lo de siempre, cazare mi comida, viviré mi vida y dejare que la gente aquí lo solucione. -

-Cierto, y sería una pena que la gente de aquí se quedara sin su médico y farmacéutico. - El e miro, ni serio ni calmado.

-Si, lo seria. -

Me fui caminando, dejándolo solo. El claramente es la misma clase de persona que Jonathan y se puede ver a millas que ambos se entienden, al menos en la sencillez de sus interacciones. Más importante, el no hara nada contra mi, pero aun asi no necesito que lo haga. Solo quiero que interceda en mi defensa, así que un par de días mas de estas charlas y tal vez lo convenza de que al menos explique mi utilidad a estas personas.

Ahora, tengo que encontrar a Jenny y Kant.

Ellos son la clara opción para que me protejan.

Ambos trabajan para Jonathan, ambos tienen cierto nivel de odio hacia Preston, o al menos loss minutemen, y ambos son, discutiblemente, indiferentes ante mi pasado. Ellos dejaron Talon porque estaban en peligro, porque sus padres la cagaron; y mas importante, ellos son los dos que mis drogas mantienen.

Ahora necesito tener cuidado a la hora de hablarlo, de lidiar con esto.

No tengo idea de donde esta Kant, pero vi a Jenny manteniendo guardia en la huerta mas grande, junto a dos personas que reparaban la balla de la huerta, una pequeña reja de un metro de alto. Ella se veía mas centrada en el afuera que el de adentro, pero su postura me deja ver que se mantiene preparada para que alguien le salte por detrás.

"Dejate ver"

-Jenny.- Ella volteo y me vio, ninguna reacción, lo cual es tan bueno como esperaba.

-Alquimista. Rara vez hablamos. ¿Paso algo en tu laboratorio?-

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Primero, ella se dirigio a mi con confianza y seriedad, como a un compañero de trabajo; segundo, la forma en que me hablo fue casi servicial, preguntándome si paso algo para poder ayudarme.

Lo tercero, y por alguna razón mas importante, ella me pregunto eso como quie le prgunta a un vecino como se encuentra. Lo cual me hizo recordar mi infancia en Veltorns Park y mi niñez, lo cua me hizo sentir bien.

-Nada peligroso. Simplemente queria saber si necesitas ayuda en mantener las cosas en calma.-

-Creo que lo mejor seria que sigas trabajando en el próximo envio de mercancías que venderemos en la ciudad.-

-Descuida, lo tengo casi todo listo, solo necesito saber si esperaremos a que Jonathan mejore antes de salir a la ciudad.- Ella se mostro retraida en ese momento.

-Eso lo desidira Jonathan.-

-Claro, pero Jonathan no dijo nada de que tu le dijeras a la gente que hacer, solo queria saber cual es tu opinión en el asunto.-

-No soy idiota Tim, ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Si Jonathan muere, y espero que no, Preston intentara hacerse con el control de este pueblo.-

-Realmente piensas que es tan estúpido?-

-Lo intento una vez, y nada le impediría hacerlo de nuevo.-

-Excepto los casi veinte robot que Codsworth controla.-

-No sabemos como funcionan, puede que tengan un sistema de autodestrucción en caso de que muera, o puede que Preston encuentre una forma de desactivarlos. -

-No es tan listo, asi que no intentes venderme basura. Tienes miedo de que si Jonathan muere, Preston intentara matarte.-

Lista y al punto. Ok, puedo ser asi.

-Si Jonathan muere quiero que tomes el pueblo con tu hermano, y i es necesario me ayudes a deshacerme de Preston.-

-¿Crees que Codsworth estará de acuerdo con eso?-

-¿A quien le importa? Es solo un mr. Handy co algunas mejoras. Le diremos que Preston es una amenaza, lo cual es, y nos ayudara.- Jenny miro el piso, algo en su rostro me decía que estaba pensando.

-Eres una de las únicas fuentes de dinero de este pueblo, y realmente no me cae bien. Asi que te dare una opción: a mi hermano y a mi nos gusta el lugar, algo aburrido, pero eso siempre puede solucionarse, asi que tratare de convencer a mi hermano de que te protejamos en caso de que Jonathan muera. Pero si Jonathan no muere, le tendre que decir de esto.-

Por un minuto me preocupo que mis palabras parecieran dar el mensaje equivocado, pero tras pensarlo me di cuenta de que no. Solo me estoy protegiendo, nadie dijo nada de tricion.

-De acuerdo.- Esto podría salir muy mal, pero nadie se desploma en el piso a menos que algo malo le pase.

-Bien. Tambien espero que si lo peor llega a pasar, tendras la delicadeza de recompenzar a mi hermano y a mi por la protección, dado que tu eres el que trae el dinero al pueblo.-

Entiendo.

-Por supuesto. -

Le di la mano y ella se fue, calmadamente, a continuar con su patrulla.

Ahora que tengo a la honesta reportera, a él que trae la carne y a los dos jefes de seguridad, en una mejor posición, en la que al menos no me odian, puedo estar algo más seguro.

Por el momento solo tengo que seguir haciendo mi trabajo, y podre decir hola a un pueblo nuevo, un hogar nuevo.

Esa idea solo me hizo recordar una última parada.

Con suerte, la última parada de este tipo que hare.

Con cuidado me acerque a la casa que he estado evitando por los últimos cuatro días. En esta vivía la vidente drogadicta, la asiática loca y su marido, y otras dos mujeres con sus hijos. Y, claro, la mujer en la que no he podido dejar de pensar en una semana entera. La casa es también donde el taller de Sturges, ubicado en el antiguo garaje de esa casa, donde mucho del equipo de Jonathan permanece.

Tras dos vueltas alrededor del lugar la casa pude confirmar que él no estaba allí, y que él no traería problemas. Al acercarse a la puerta pensé que posiblemente debería esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que la escusa del desintoxicante que le dará Piper sea más creíble. Así que me quedé parado frente a uno de los buzones, y conté hasta mil. Es un truco aburrido, pero lo encuentro mejor que no hacer nada mientras esperas a algo y no tienes nada mas que hacer.

No me gusta hacer nada mientras trabajo, si voy a hacer nada no quiero preocuparme por el trabajo. Desde que era un niño mi madre notaba eso de mi.

"El trabaja cuando trabaja y juega cuando juega."

Eso me debía de hacer un buen hijo creo. Es raro, nunca pensé demasiado en mis padres, no desde que empecé a trabajar para criminales haciendo drogas. Cuando me fui de casa siguiendo a ese doctor ambulante mi única motivación era un día volver para que mis padres dijeran: "Ese es mi hijo, el doctor."

Trabajaría donde nací, me casaría con una de las muchas chicas solteras en donde vivía, y tendría una familia, enterraría a mis padres, y algún día mis hijos harían lo mismo por mí. Claro que el mundo no tiene interés por tus planes.

Pero ahora mi vida hizo un giro completo, y tengo la chance de vivir en un pueblo de nuevo. Asumiendo que mi vida no se vuelva una constante paranoia de que nadie me mate.

"Mil."

Camine hacia la puerta con menos determinación y más nervios. Toque esta.

Me recibió Lucy, la esposa. Al verme ella solo fue seria, no dijo nada, no hubo desagrado u odio en su mirada, ni siquiera hubo fastidio. Ella fue la primera que logre pasar a mi lado, o al menos que no le importara mis antecedentes. Ella solo sabe que, si su esposo se lastima, yo soy el que lo cura, y eso le alcanza a ella y a mí.

"Nunca pelees con tu doctor. Esa es la ventaja de ser un doctor."

Las palabras de ese hombre eran verdaderamente sabias.

-Esta Roja. -

-Si, en su cuarto con la anciana. -

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Ella lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado. Entre en la casa, que estaba mucho mejor que antes, al parecer Jonathan quiere que la anciana sea útil. Camine con cuidado, tratando de pensar en que habitación ella estaría, pero sin saber cuál. Fue únicamente cuando oí su voz que me di cuenta en que habitación estaba. La ultima habitación de la casa.

Toque la puerta y con calma espere que alguien respondiera.

\- ¿Si? - La anciana fue la que hablo.

-Es Tim. Quería hablar con Roja si es posible. -

Una serie de ruidos emergieron del otro lado de la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió.

-Tim, hola. - Roja llevaba ropa común que Jonathan consiguió en la ciudad, aunque le quedaba un par de tallas grande.

-Hola, quería hablar contigo. Solos, si era posible. – Atrás del cuarto, sentada en la cama estaba la anciana.

-Ya me retiro…- Y, lentamente, comenzó a abandonar la habitación. Era casi doloroso verla moverse a la velocidad que lo hacía. Al final estamos solos.

-Lei tu carta. -

-Oh, eso es bueno. - No era la manera en que quería que esto empezara. –Todo lo que escribí es verdad. -

-Lo sé. Aun así duele. -

-No… no quiero que vuelvas a quererme, solo pido una oportunidad para que me perdones. -

-Ya lo hice. Pero aun asi duele. -

Silencio, más silencio, solo eso por un buen rato.

-Porque te enamoraste de mi? ¿Por qué siquiera te importo?- Ella me miro ensimismada.- Es decir, si te daba lass drogas y si eras una gran chica, pero por dios te arruine la cabeza.-

-Tu me liberaste.- La forma en que lo dijo fue casi irreal, su común imagen de niña desaparecio or un instante y sentí algo extraño en su mirada.- Esas personas me lastimaban, me dolia estar allí, pero necesitaba las pastillas. Tu me diste valor para ser mejor, para ser una… esposa.-

"Oh, por dios."

-Escúchame. No se si Piper te dio la medicina que le dije que te diera, pero eso te ayudara. La droga te arruino la cabeza, pero con el tiempo mejoraras, volverás a pensar claramente. -

-Puedes prometerme algo. - La mire confundido.

-Claro. -

-Siempre me dirás la verdad, siempre serás honesto con lo que sientes y piensas, nunca dejaras que nadie te haga daño, siempre estarás a mi lado. -

Las palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, me dejaron sin nada que decir. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Ya me perdono? ¿Qué tan loca puede ser?

-Intente matarte. -

-Ese no eras tú. Ese era el miedo. -

\- ¿Qué demonios dices, como puedes no estar enojada? -

-Mama Murphy me dijo que todo estaría bien. -

"…"

Oh. La anciana le dijo que vio en el futuro que todo estaría bien, y ella le creyó. No esperaba que la anciana mintiera por mí, aunque es posible que, en su alucinación drogadicta, esa adicta creyera que realmente todo este bien.

"Aunque, pensándolo bien. No hay razón para no volver u predicción realidad."

Puedo hacer eso. Puedo asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Te prometo todo eso y… espero poder cumplir mi promesa, realmente lo espero. Pero te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda. -

Ella sonrió, y me dio un abrazo. Su cuerpo cálido y suave me hizo sentir extrañamente calmado, como si realmente pudiera cumplir todas las promesas que le hice.

"Ella te está utilizando como un arpa."

Pero no me importa, realmente no. Algo en ese habrazo me hizo recordar algo, en mi cabeza me venía el recuerdo de mi madre abrazándome, de mi primer amor dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sin darme cuenta la sujeté de la cara y quise ir por un beso, pero ella me detuvo antes, solo un segundo.

-Aun duele. -

Entiendo, la deje y simplemente me volvi hacia la puerta. Pero alguien ya estaba tocándola.

-Roja, ¿Estás ahí?- Sturges. No me llevo demasiado imaginarme ciertas cosas, pero en el momento solo un impulso se adueñó de mi.

Con calma extendí la mano y abrí la puerta, dejándolo entrar. El verme lo tomo por sorpresa, pero pronto volvió a mirarme con la misma cara de siempre.

-Roja está aquí, ¿quieres hablar con ella?-

-Algo así… Codsworth me pidió que llamara a todos frente a su casa. -

"Y tu, envés de decirle a Lucy o a Mama Murphy que le digan e ir a avisarle a los demás, decides venir en persona."

El solo necesita ver la manera en que mi presencia lo tomo por sorpresa, se lo que quiso hacer.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Roja, no queremos hacerlo esperar.- Ella solo me sonrio a mi y a Sturges y se paro para irse. Si no fuera porque se que ella tiene aun la cabeza demasiado quemada, diría que disfruto este pequeño enfrentamiento entre dos hombres interesados en ella. –Sabes de que se trata esto?-

El me miro serio.

-Es Jonathan. El robot dijo que esta bien y fuera de peligro, pero quiere dar un comunicado.-

"Oh. Bueno. Ahora habrá una conversación incomoda."

 _ **Vaquero.**_

Ahora vivimos en una realidad muy dura para mí. No se cómo sentirme del hecho de que Jonathan está vivo.

El robot nos llamo a todos, las casi treinta personas en Sanctuary, frente a su casa para decirnos que solo se había desmayado por falta de sueño. Codsworth dijo que su salud estaba bien y que solo necesitara un días más de descanso para que retomara su búsqueda. Insiste que le fue muy difícil convencerlo de que se quedara siquiera un día mas, y que ha estado trabajando en otros muchos proyectos, muchas otras ideas que le ayudarían a encontrar a sus hijos, y muchos otros diseños que podrían construir en la ciudad. Dijo que planea fortificar el pueblo, reconstruir todas las casas y darles a todos, y cada uno, el estándar de vida que la gente en ciudad diamante tenia.

Eso no solo relajo a muchas de las personas más asustadas, sino que también los hizo aplaudir en aprobación.

Ellos realmente están agradecidos, y yo también. Sé que hará lo que prometió, pero también sospecho que esas no fueron las palabras exactas de Jonathan.

Solo puedo pensar que ese hombre estuvo dispuesto a destruir el Commonwealth, sin que le importe. Pienso en todo lo que dijo antes de que encendiera ese reactor, todas esas promesas y planes, y ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, lo que podría haber hecho.

"Él estaba dispuesto a matar a su hijo, a él y a todo el Commonwealth con tal de destruir a su enemigo."

El me asusta. Su lógica y personalidad es la de un completo psicópata, su habilidad para matar es la de un asesino entrenado, y su talento para evadir problemas es el de un completo idiota.

El creará un pueblo que será la envidia de mucha gente en el sur, pero será un pueblo controlado por un hombre sin moral o remordimiento por lo que hace.

En mi cabeza recuerdo lo que Piper me dijo. Que él no es de un Vault, que él vivía aquí, que el es alguien más de lo que nos dijo. Pero a diferencia de ella, esas ideas solo me llenan de miedo, porque a diferencia de ella yo vi de lo que él es capaz, vi la tortura y el dolor que él puede causar en otros.

Saqueadores merecen ser llevados a la justicia, merecen ser ejecutados si sus crímenes lo ameritan, pero el parece priorizar la utilidad que les encuentra. Primero están los hermanos, Jenny y Kant, que admitieron ante todos ser exmercenarios de la compañía Talon y se volvieron su equipo de seguridad y sus en forzadores humanos; aunque nunca he visto a nadie de esa compañía, se que ellos son algo así como lo peor que le a pasado a la capital desde que los mutantes fueron expulsados. Y luego está Alquimista, el proveedor de drogas del norte que se volvió el contacto de Jonathan con el mundo criminal y aquel encargado de producir los medicamentos y drogas que el necesita.

El valora la utilidad de una persona antes que su carácter. El preferiría tener un desalmado mentiroso que sepa hacer lo que necesita a tener a alguien con menos preparación, pero con mayor honestidad y espíritu.

Pero cuando pienso en eso, pienso en lo que le paso a la compañía que fue a ese pueblo a ayudar. Si lo que Alquimista me dijo es verdad, lo cual bien podría no serlo, esas personas que estuvieron dispuestos a reaparecer para proteger a quienes lo necesitan fueron traicionados por la misma gente que estaban defendiendo.

¿Los habran amenazado? ¿Puede ser que hayan abusado de su estadía?

Esas preguntas me daban vuelta en la cabeza.

Frente a mi, en la silla de mi casa temporal, se sentó Sturges, enojado al parecer. Su comida ya en el plato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar enojado por lo que paso con Roja?-

-Es estúpido. El tipo intento matarla y de alguna manera la comvence de que no queria hacerlo, de que no fue su intención. Me enoja que esa rata manipuladora la use de esa manera.-

Por un lado entiendo su frustración. Ella fue una victima de ese hombre, su mente quemada por las drogas que hizo y su cuerpo usado por el mismo, pero por el otro ella es la que esta convencida de que lo ama y aun asi, el logro convencerla de que volviera a trabajar con el.

Por el otro, Sturges ha tenido una actitud protectora con ella desde que se entero de que era la victima de drogas. El grupo al que solia pertenecer Sturges tuvo un problema con drogas en sus orígenes, y el vio lo peor de la adicción en esos días. Desde entonces el a tenido una relación de pelea con la adicción y ha tratado de ayudar a Mama Murphy a dejar el habito por años.

Eso no cambia que es n buen hombre, y que, al igual que yo, el no poder hacer nada para ayudar lo esta frustrando.

-Es un manipulador. Consiguio convencer a la gente de aquí para que no lo odiaran en solo cinco días. Y no podemos hacer nada mientras Jonathan lo defienda.-

Eso no ayudo en nada.

-Al menos el es mas prisionero en este lugar que nosotros.-

Cierto. Si el se enoja con Alquimista o este intenta escapar, el solo tiene que apretar un botón y volarle la cabeza.

-Sospecho que el está mejor ahora de lo que estaba hacia unos cuantos días. No creo que intente escapar. -

Un silencio incomodo, solo interrumpido por el sonido de Sturges comiendo su guiso.

-Buen venado. Hector lo cazo eta mañana. -

-Si, el sabe lo que hace. Jonathan parece haber conseguido otra persona capaz. -

-¿Crees que el alquimista es capaz?-

-Me refería a ti.-

-Oh, gracias. Si, pensaba quedarme, tal vez empezar un taller. Pero ahora no se.-

-Deberias quedarte. Eres un gran mecanico y puedes hacer mucho por esta gente. Ademas, se que por mucho que te quejes, admiras a Jonathan y su conocimiento técnico.- El solo sonrio.

-Si, el realmente es brillante. Mire ayer la fundidora, ahora hay todo un proceso de gente que reciclan el acero, aluminio, cobre, ellos realmente están reconstruyendo con todo lo que salvaron. Tiene a casi diez personas en esa casa, desarmando y fundiendo el metal en sus elementos básicos. Este lugar se volverá un centro industrial en poco ams de un mes si las cosas siguen así.-

Eso atraería atención. Tanto buena como mala.

-Espero que no traiga problemas. -

-Oi a Jenny hablar con Codsworth sobre las fortificaciones que planea hacer, y realmente lo dudo. Pero si llegan a haber problemas, sospecho que podrán defender el lugar. -

-¿Y que pasa si el instituto se interesa en este lugar. O en el.-

Él se quedó mirándome.

-El está buscando a su hijo, el cual fue secuestrado por el instituto, lo que significa que tarde o temprano el instituto visitara este pueblo. -

-Bueno… eso es cierto. – El me miro mientras comia mas de su almuerzo. -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Se que piensas hacer algo. Han pasado dos días desde que prendió el reactor, desde que casi hizo lo que dijiste que podría haber pasado. No me creo nada que tu pensaras sentarte y dejar que todo siga igual.-

-No hay nada que decir. La gente lo quiere, lo admira, le teme. Tal vez no lo amen, pero el los salvo, el les dio un nuevo hogar, comida y seguridad. Mi deber es proteger a la gente, y eso es lo que hare, si la gente no necesita ser defendida, entonces no hay nada que tenga que hacer.-

Me levante de la mesa mirándolo.

-Solo espero que no les traiga problemas a esta gente.-

Comence a irme a mi habitación, pasando de largo la habitación de Alquimista, allí podía oir la voz de este hablando por la radio.

-No, no, no. Necesito el nombre y como podemos contactarlo, tu me dijiste que querias a tu hermana y a cambio le dabas a mi jefe el nombre y la localización del tipo que me da lo que quiero.-

Silencio.

-No me importa que tu proveedor fue uno de los que el mato, Limois puede darte lo que necesitas solo necesito el nombre y la localización…-

Parece que tendrá las manos ocupadas por más tiempo. Volví a mi habitación y allí pude ver mi bolsa preparada. En ella tengo al menos dos días de provisiones, la poca munición que le pude sacar a ese robot que controla el deposito, y algo de agua. Mi mosquete esta junto a la bolsa, reparado, limpio y en óptimas condiciones.

Pase en este lugar casi dos semanas. Tengo que moverme a donde lo necesitan. La gente aquí esta a salvo, manteniendo la posición y con alguien, al menos, competente que ellos aceptaron. Esas fueron las normas que seguíamos en el castillo, nos asegurábamos de que tenemos que los lideres sean o elegidos, o aceptados por la gente del asentamiento.

Mañana en la mañana partiré, me ire a Salem. Allí había una guarnición de minuteman de al menos cien hombres y mujeres. Con suerte aun quedaran diez o veinte de ellos dispuestos a hacer algo por la causa.

Necesito una semilla. Una oportunidad para la reconstrucción de los minutemen.

No me considero capaz de dirigirlos, no a esta gran organización, pero si nadie está dispuesto a rescatar el ideal que sobrevivió y protegió por casi cien años el Commonwealth, entonces lo hare. Seré el general que los minutemen necesita, aunque no el que se merece.

Pero eso será cosa de mañana. Fui a i habitación a buscar mi rifle para cumplir mi turno de patrulla, dado que Kant ahora esta en una posicion de francotirador y Jenny no alcanza.

SAli de la casa dedicándole una despedida a Sturges y a Roja, que aun trabajaba en el laboratorio organizando todo, y comencé a caminar en el noroeste del pueblo, donde dos de las huertas fueron acabadas.

Con sus limites demarcados por estacas de madera, los huertos ya fueron plantados. Papas, zanahorias, rábanos y otras verduras altas en calorías y vitaminas que a la vez no requieren gran cantidad de tierra o trabajo. Las plantas crecerán en unos cuantos meses, y con la aparente riqueza en cacería y recolección de los bosques que rodean Sanctuary, podrán sobrevivir.

También tendrán el comercio. Jonathan podrá vender las drogas y la materia prima de sus dos talleres a la ciudad, lo cual será aún más competencia para dos de los barones, lo cual le traerá problemas a la larga.

Pero el estará bien.

"Si llego a reconstruir, aunque sea una fracción de los minutemen el sería un buen proveedor."

Esa era una idea, pero me enojaba la idea, aun así. El tipo sigue generándome reacciones conflictivas.

Las plantas eran regadas por un impresionante sistema de reguero que usaba tubos de plástico cada dos metros para tirar gotas de agua a las plantas.

Esas cuantas huertas, más la principal en el gran patio de la isla y las pequeñas en cada casa será mucha comida, en especial para solo treinta personas.

"Pronto llegaran más. Ya sea porque él los invite, como porque los atraerá el olor a posibilidades."

Sturges dijo que el taller de la fundidora es más grande. Lo cual significa que seguirá creciendo para hacer más cosas. Camine en dirección sur, yendo a contrarreloj con Jenny estando al otro lado de la isla y cinco robots ayudándonos. En el caminar solo seguí pensando en lo que haría mañana, y en como conseguiría llegar a Salem.

Lo mejor sería ir sur, hasta Starlight Drive- in, ir de allí hasta Covenant y, una vez allí, seguir este hasta Greentop nursery, desde donde iré a Salem. Así evadiría los mutantes en el norte, y me mantendría por el camino, lo cual me daría la oportunidad de anteponerme a cualquier obstáculo que tenga que evadir.

¿Pero qué haría una vez allí? Debería tener un plan para lo peor, pero con mis experiencias previas lo peor es simplemente lo normal. Si no hay fuerzas en Salem, entonces no creo que pueda encontrar a otros debido al simple hecho de que estarán escondidos o avergonzados.

¿Qué hago si no hay ningún minutemen dispuesto a salir adelante?

…

Podría dedicarme a ayudar.

Ir de pueblo en pueblo, ayudándolos con sus problemas. Limpiando caminos de nidos de animales peligrosos o grupos de bandas armadas, podría ayudar a la gente con cosechas o ofreciéndoles protección en el camino.

Seria casi como ser un mercenario, pero si digo que pertenezco a los minutemen podría valer para algo. Podria inspirar a la gente, podría ser lo que algunos minutemen necesitan para levantarse y salir adelante. Podria ser la diferencia.

Termine de cruzar la gran huerta, que solía ser un espacio vacío con algunas construcciones, cuyo propósito Codsworth me dijo era para que niños jugaran, y note que había alguien en el puente. Al acercarme pude ver un brahamin y al menos doce personas.

Cinco de estas personas estaban separados de los demás, rodeando al brahamin, y bestian las claras ropas de mercaderes y guardias de caravana. Los otros siete parecían campesinos armados, a su lado habían cuatro cajas de madera. Codsworth, con su mejor chasis y diferencial platinado, estaba allí, hablando con una mujer junto al brahamin, parecía estar queriéndole explicar algo.

Con calma me acerque a los campesinos, y no me tomo demasiado darme cuenta de que eran de Abernathy.

Varios de ellos evadieron la mirada, pero uno no solo me miro, sino que se me acerco.

-Tu eres Preston Garvey, ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo soy. Disculpa, me tienes a desventaja.-

-Si, lo siento. Soy Tom, mi padre me dijo que tu y Jonathan fueron los que derrotaron a el monstruo.-

-Si, si fuimos nosotros.-

-Debio ser genial.-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Oh, los hombres de Jared destruyeron muchas de las cosas que teníamos cuando se instalaron. Black quiere que Jonathan las repare a cambio de más comida. -

Al ver las cajas de madera pude notar que tenían cosas como tostadoras, microondas, radios y algunos ventiladores, además de otras cosas que casi parece basura de lo destruido que esta.

-Jonathan esta descansando, así que tendrán que hablar con el robot. - El miro a Codsworth, luego a mi.- Si, eso pensé. Parece mas interesado en hablar con esa mercader. Al parecer dice que se entero de un "vehículo" y quiere hacer negocios.-

-¿Qué clase de negocios?-

-No llegue a oir. Tendras que preguntarle. -

-De acuerdo, gracias.- Pero antes de irme el me tomo del brazo.

-No todos en Albernathy piensan que fue tu culpa. Los demas se dara cuenta cuando las cosas mejoren. –

Yo solo asentí, y camine hacia el robot, al menos hasta que pudiera oir la conversación.

-…y mas que nada productos generales. En brahamin ese recorrido toma al menos trece días, pero en ese bebe ustedes pueden hacerlo en dos, ahorran un dineral en estancias, protección y mantenimiento. Todo lo que digo es…-

-Entiendo, cuando el señor Jonathan este mejor, me asegurare de darle la información exactamente como me lo dijo.-

-Entiende que los barones ya pusieron presio a esa maravilla que el tiene. Quieren a la competencia destruida. Si quiere robarles el monopolio tienes que darle a la gente algo que no pueden conseguir. Un envio de ciudad diamante a Salem en una tarde, eso es una maravilla que la gente aquí no conoce. Pagarian lo que sea por esa clase de velocidad.-

-Lo siento. Pero es fisiológicamente imposible para mi darle la respuesta que quiere, y el amo Jonathan necesita descanzar. Pero si desea pasar el día aquí, estoy seguro de que podemos alimentarlos a usted y a su animal por un precio. -

Silencio, la mujer por fin se dio por vencida. Luego me miro, lo cual hizo que Codsworth mirara.

-Hey. Tu eres uno de esos muchachos minutemen, ¿no?-

-Si-

-Entonces tu entiendes de lo que hablo…- Trata de que la ayude a convencerlo, lo cual es imposible.

-Sí, lo entiendo. También entiendo que es Jonathan el que toma las decisiones aquí. Si él no está, no está. - Y me fu caminando. Podría haber intentado algo, pero no tengo la energía para hacer algo tan imposible como eso.

-Entonces, acepto la oferta de estadía…-

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente vi a Mama Murphy caminando hacia mí. Realmente no quería lidiar con ella ahora.

-Preston. Te estaba buscando. –

-Mama Murphy. Me alegra que este bien, estaba solo haciendo patrulla.-

-Se que planeas irte.-

La mire, a estas alturas ya no me sorprendía.

-Sí, mañana. -

-A Salem, si no me equivoco. Te vi caminando a un pueblo con barcos donde mujeres ardían en hogueras. - La asociación tenía un peso histórico, pero lo ignore.

-Si. -

-Es un buen plan. Encontraras lo que buscas allí. -

…

\- ¿Como? -

-Buscas a los minutemen que sobrevivieron y aun pelean. Los encontraras allí, organizados y bajo el liderazgo de un general. –

Esas palabras me llenaron de muchas cosas, pero cuando el torrente se calmó, solo sentí emoción.

\- ¿Cuantos? ¿Cómo? -

-No sé el número. Solo te vi entrando a un pueblo, al entrar lo hacías con dos filas de soldados larga, larga hasta que llega a cinco hombres uno de los cuales lleva el uniforme del general. Eso es lo que vi. -

Aún hay minutemen peleando.

Tengo que unírmeles.

Me ire ahora, tengo que llegar. Comencé a caminar aceleradamente hacia mi habitación, donde todo mi equipo y suministros me esperan.

-También vi otra cosa. - Me di vuelta a verla. - Vi una amenaza a este pueblo, a la gente en este. Sospecho que no es algo que Jonathan no pueda solucionar, pero si el sigue enfermo o lo que sea, creo que la gente aquí necesitara ayuda. - Ahora me estaba mirando.

Quiere que me quede, quiere que los ayude para prevenir la amenaza que se avecina.

Y por mucho que me emocione el ir a Salem, el reunirme con mis compañeros, en el fondo sé que me quedare un tiempo más.

Porque soy así de simple.

No puedo irme cuando sé que una pelea se avecina, cuando sé que hay gente que corre peligro. Esa no es la forma de actuar de un minutemen.

 _ **Algún lugar en Cambridge.**_

Lo más aburrido de el reconocimiento tiende a ser el reconocimiento. Es una realidad que cuando lo que buscas es un patrón o señal cuya aparición no puedes organizar o forzar, todo se reduce a esperar. Mi padre siempre fue un caballero, pero el siempre me confío que su pasión era la caza. Las cabezas de las bestias de la capital inundaban su barraca, y todos lo consideraban el mejor francotirador de la ciudadela por su habilidad.

Cuando me asignaron al escuadrón Gladius, mi padre me separo del resto y me confío algo. Su secreto.

-Todos te dirán que es habilidad o las enseñanzas de tus antepasados, pero el secreto de tanto la caza como el reconocimiento, es la paciencia. Siempre recuérdalo. -

Y lo recordé, y resulta que soy buena en eso, soy buena esperando que un patrón aparezca y, cuando lo hace, soy buena descifrándolo.

Pero este me elude.

No solo me elude, sino que en los últimos siete días no ha habido una sola señal, ni una aislada, que nos pueda dar una pista o algo de data para poder descifrar este enigma. El Instituto, definitivamente, es el responsable, y me enoja ser tan inútil.

Este acertijo es la razón por la que estoy aquí, es la razón por la que todos en la unidad de reconocimiento Gladius estamos aquí, y el no conseguir nada me enoja. Me frustra los días sin ningún avance, los días sin resultados, los días que pasamos simplemente como el objetivo de todo lo que puede ser dañino en el Commonwealth.

Tres semanas siendo nada más que esponjas para las balas y dientes de todo lo que puede matarte en este mundo podrido hasta el centro por el crmen de nuestros antepasados. Perdimos amigos y hermanos, perdimos equipo y armas, perdimos demasiado. Y ahora estamos estancados aquí, victimas de los ataques de todo a nuestro alrededor.

Ratas topo el primer día sin avance, ghouls el segundo, mutantes el tercero, de nuevo ghouls el cuarto, y por los últimos dos días fuimos asediados por saqueadores que querían conseguir el equipo del paladín Danse y los caballeros. Claramente buscaban la servoarmaduras, pero no esperaban tanto armamento.

Al menos aquí podemos dormir en camas sin tener a la mitad montando guardia. Pero el estancamiento sigue siendo dañino para la moral.

Hoy, oficialmente, pasaron siete días sin ningún avance, y los disparos y muertos atrajeron una nueva incursión de saqueadores. Lo cual solo sigue exprimiendo la poca munición que nos queda. A decir verdad, los grupos criminales han estado muy movidos estos últimos días. Pero no tuvimos suerte descubriendo porque.

Rhys está trabajando en eso, pero sin los demás es difícil presionarlos sin llegar tortura excesiva. Rhys insiste que hay algo por lo que nos atacan tanto más allá de un conflicto por territorio, aún cuando Dawes lo desestima. Yo concuerdo con Rhys, pero no podemos solo movernos en base a teorías.

Dawes está al mando temporalmente mientras Danes y los demás realizan reconocimiento en las comisarías al sur, y el insiste que debemos comenzar la fortificación de nuestra posición. Rhys prefiere que actuemos en lugar de esperar, su fervor en la interrogación de los saqueadores capturados es prueba de ello, pero coincido con Dawes. Nuestra misión es reconocimiento, y hasta el momento el nivel de información que hemos recolectado es bajo.

Sabemos que el número de mutantes en el Commonwealth se asemeja a los niveles de la capital antes de la llegada de nuestro capitulo, pero que poseen niveles de organización inferior. Desgraciadamente, desde el incidente en fuerte Strong, no hemos hecho avances en nuestro análisis. No podemos conseguir evidencia o información adicional, pero si puedo teorizar.

Y tengo teorías.

Los mutantes en el Commonwealth deberían ser los mismos que provienen de la capital, deberían migrar en sus grupos, en sus bandas, e instalarse. Son como langostas, viajan de un lugar a otro buscando comida y armas, por lo que este es un objetivo claro y su presencia debería ser normal. Pero no en estos números. En los últimos treinta años, al menos según la poca información que hemos conseguido de los pocos civiles que no nos atacaron, el número de ataques mutantes aumentaron treinta veces, y su número no hace sino crecer.

Pero el vault 83 fue destruido hace diez años, y si bien los números de mutantes en la capital ha disminuido, no lo hizo en una cantidad que explicará este crecimiento. Estos mutantes no provienen de la capital.

"Lo que significa que hay otra fuente de mutantes."

¿Otro vault?¿Un laboratorio de antes de la guerra sin descubrir?

Si es cierto, la hermandad debe actuar de inmediato, y asegurar el Commonwealth. Pero los mutantes, increíblemente, son la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

Mire a mi derecha, donde toda la investigación que hemos reunido se encuentra. Treinta entradas de anotaciones, testimonios, fotografías y analisis que hemos reunido en los setenta y tres días que esta misión de reconocimiento ha durado. Solo diez están relacionadas a los mutantes.

El resto son esquemas de los robots que hemos encontrado o enfrentado en nuestro camino, los pueblos abandonados, los rumores espantosos y las señales de energía que hemos acumulado.

Todo señala a el instituto. Al enemigo invisible. Y creo que es este enemigo, está organización que opera en algún lugar del Commonwealth, la responsable de la infestación de mutantes. Es mi mejor teoría, pero no la más probable.

No podremos confirmar nada hasta que no hayamos estudiado y comparado los mutantes del Commonwealth y la capital, lo cual significa que nuestra misión de reconocimiento sigue siendo solo de exploración. Al menos Danés comparte mis preocupaciones, y es por eso que me puso a monitorear la actividad del instituto.

Pero con el tiempo pasando y sin una clara señal de actividad del Instituto no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

Nos quedan provisiones para trece días con racionamiento, y nuestra munición casi se acaba. Necesitamos acceso a ambas, y rápido. Sospecho que todos opinan lo mismo, es por eso que se ven tan nerviosos.

Si no encontramos una solución a nuestra falta de recursos, está misión llegará a su fin… y creo que Danes lo sabe.

El dividió mi tiempo entre buscando las señales que solo el instituto podría generar, y reparar la antena de comunicación de la estación de policía para poder ponerme en contacto con la hermandad. Creo que sabe que la misión, si sigue así, fallara, y antes que nada debemos priorizar enviar nuestros descubrimientos a la capital.

La habitación donde todo el equipo de seguimiento que e armado en los últimos trece días está ahora en el techo, junto a la antena de larga distancia, ayudándose mutuamente a aumentar su señal. La comunicación solo llega a un kilómetro cuadrado, lo cual no alcanza ni siquiera para llegar a el asentamiento más grande del Commonwealth, menos aún a la Ciudadela.

Pero el escáner puede captar señales de entre mas de catorce kilómetros cuadrados, y cuando mi ultima actualizcion termine de instalarse, podre captar señales en todo el estado, aunque solo las generadas por el instituto pueden darnos una señal precisa.

Ironico. Podremos ver sus movimientos y no ser capas de advertirle a nadie. Captar información de lugares a los que no podemos llegar, y no podemos comunicarnos con quién necesitamos comunicarnos.

La pagina de la computadora frente a mi apareció, acepte la instalación de los nuevos ampliadores y, tras una corta carga, todo estaba listo. Y al fin tendría mi primera victoria en semanas.

Me levanté de mi asiento, estirando mi espalda entumecida mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno del Commonwealth. Las estrellas y la luna se veían claramente, sin una nube en el cielo. Debo haber mirado por cerca de cinco minutos, solo tomándome mi tiempo en absorber la belleza.

"Me preguntó cómo habrá sido el cielo antes de que el invierno nuclear lo contaminará con polvo. ¿Las estrellas brillarían más si no estuviera esa capa de polvo en la atmósfera? ¿El cielo nocturno se vería menos oscuro?"

Cuando crecí deje de hacerme esas preguntas, mi mente se llenaba de todo número de tareas, y el trabajo es el enemigo natural de la curiosidad, pero de vez en cuándo, en los días tranquilos o de poco trabajo, me gusta mirar al cielo, e imaginar cómo se veía la luna en el pasado.

 _Pip…pip…pip…pip_

Me tomo un segundo salir pensamientos, y volver hacia las consolas. Era el sonar de señales de energía…

…

"¿Qué demonio?"

100

3000

15000

240000 megawatts por segundo… y subiendo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

"Por segundo… eso sería casi…"

Volví a mirar.

830000 megavatios por segundo. 2.9 gigavatios por hora… y sigue creciendo. 0.6 gigavatios menor que las esporádicas señales que hemos estado detectando, y viaja de una manera distinta, no tiene el mismo eco y densidad. Mire los medidores de la señal… más densa, y estable. La señal continuó por casi quince segundos hasta que me convencí de que esto no es lo mismo. No es la señal de energía que vimos surgiendo a lo largo del camino.

…

Al darme cuenta de eso comencé a triangular la señal, tratando de medir la frecuencia para poder identificar su distancia y dirección. Con algo de suerte, podré tener una ubicación en veinte minutos.

Lo más probable es que la señal desaparezca antes de que la triangulación este acabada, pero es mi deber y obligación intentar.

Mientras la computadora realizaba el proceso, yo salí corriendo hacia la sala común de la comisaría, donde todos debían estar comiendo. Abrí la puerta del tejado y bajé las escaleras casi cayéndome y llegué a la sala común. Al entrar a la oficina, interrumpí en la conversación. Saludo.

-Ad victoria, sargento caballero. Me pidió que le informará en cualquier momento si una señal de energía volvía a aparecer. Hace unos segundos…-

-Ahora no escriba, tenemos algo más importante de lo que hablar.- ¿Más importante que una señal del instituto?-Continúe caballero Rhys.-

-Gracias señor, como decía los pocos civiles armados que capturamos hablaron de que el individuo que los atacó y robo está en esta area, noroeste de nuestra posición actual. Según ellos, largas cantidades de comida, munición y medicamentos fueron colectadas por el y posiblemente sigue alli-

-¿Cuándo peligroso sería este individuo?-

-Según los nativos él tiene una armadura que nunca han visto, y cuenta con al menos un vehículo blindado…-

-¿Funcional?-

-Si señor. Parece ser funcional y capas de cargar grandes cantidades de equipo y suministros con poco problema.-

Dawes camino hacia el escritorio detrás de él, sin su armadura el hombre comienza a mostrar más de su edad, su cabello canoso y las arrugas de expresión en su rostro muestran cuan cerca de la vejez ese hombre está, y los últimos dos meses realmente le han quitado mucho de su espíritu. Pero el hombre se mantiene erguido, y decidido.

-No sobreviviremos otra misión de reconocimiento sin munición y equipo médico. Casi perdemos a Keane en la última misión, no podemos perder a nadie más. Señor, si queremos completar nuestra misión, necesitamos esos suministros…no importa quién los haya robado primero.-

Silencio…el realmente lo está considerando.

-Señor, permiso para hablar.-

-Denegado.- Rhys me miró, se que sabe que me opondré a su propuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Dawes solo se mantuvo pensativo por varios segundos, se que lo considera, se que el está tan hartó de sus órdenes como Rhys, se que quiere hacer algo, por más pequeños o insignificante que sea. Rhys y Dawes son hombres de lealtad, determinación y acción. Una orden que implicará actuar sin el consentimiento de su superior sería una orden que no merece ser oída para estos dos. Pero tras dos meses de un accidente a otro, con días o semanas de hambre, la lealtad tiembla, la determinación se quiebra, y la idea de pasar días sin hacer nada solo los pone más inquietos. ¿Acaso los dos llegaron a un punto en que su aburrimiento y frustracion superó su lealtad?

Dawes camino hacia el mapa, y miro la supuesta ubicación del misterioso individuo, casi cincuenta kilómetros al noroeste. Ir allí implicaría abandonar la posición, abandonar lo que llevamos casi una semana defendiendo… no podía dejar eso pasar.

-Señor, llevar a cabo semejante viaje requeriría abandonar nuestra posición, no tenemos suficientes hombres para hacer ambas.-

El ignoro el hecho de que no le pedi permiso para hablar cuando me respondio.

-Según lo que veo, solo hay dos lugares donde él podría estar: está base de satélites abandonada, o este conglomerado de casas llamado Sanctuary Hill's.-

-La estación estaba habitado por civiles armados, saqueadores, si aún están allí debe ser el lugar, si están muertos está en ese pueblo… pero estaba abandonado.-

-Señor, paladín Danse…-

-Me dejo al mando cuando se fue con Keane …- Rompiendo con ello la primera regla de los equipos de reconocimiento.-… debemos asegurar suministros para cuando vuelva, pero no pondremos en peligro todo lo que hemos ganado. Esperaremos dos días para poder ponernos en contacto con Danes, si regresa, organizaremos una expedición allí. Si no… tendremos que abandonar esta posición, establecernos más al noroeste, y realizar una incursión desde allí. Harley, respecto a esa señal…-

…

-Señor, capté una señal similar a la emitida por quien creemos es el instituto, la señal era más débil, pero estable.- Dawes y Rhys me vieron como si realmente les hubiera dado vuelta sus planes, pero aún así parecían felices.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Pudo triangular la señal?-

-La computadora está en eso. Si la señal dura el tiempo necesario podré saber una localización exacta.- Dawes se veía satisfecho, incluso feliz. Parece que esto es, para el, una posible opción que no requeriría de abandonar la posición que llevamos días protegiendo.

-Bien, infórmame apenas tengas latitud y longitud del origen de la señal, pero no menospreciar sus otras tareas. Quiero esa antena operativa en dos dias, necesitamos poder contactar a Danse y a la hermandad. Eso es suficiente. Ad victoria.-

-Ad victoria.- Ambos nos retiramos de la oficina y nos quedamos allí, parados en silencio. Rhys no dice nada, pero sé que le molesta que no concuerdo con el.

Usualmente solo estamos en desacuerdo cuando alguno de los dos está equivocado, y sé que yo no lo estoy.

-Rhys-

-No estoy en desacuerdo con la decisión de Danse. Era necesario, y alguien tenía que hacerlo. Me molesta que no me llevo con el. Se fue a dos lugares en Lexington que ya exploramos, que ya consideramos limpio de suministros, pero sin hostiles. El busca buscar lugares nuevos desde allí y lo hizo en un grupo muy pequeño para mantenerse ágiles. Es por eso que estando aquí tengo que hacer lo que consideró mejor… se que Danse no conseguirá suministros para mantener la misión. Así que tenemos que hacer lo que podemos aquí, no sentarnos. Dawes te dio dos días. Has lo que puedas tu que puedes, yo haré lo mismo.- Y con eso se fue, posiblemente a patrullar el perímetro, de nuevo.

Digerí las palabras de mi compañero en todo mi camino arriba. Se siente inútil, no era su aburrimiento lo que lo hacía actuar así, era su deseo de poder servir, y con eso él no puede hacer nada.

El se siente igual que yo.

¿Como pude pensar así de el?

Rhys y yo siempre nos hemos visto claramente, siempre nos hemos entendido, al menos en lo que respecta a nuestro deber, y debería haberme dado cuenta de su posición. Si yo me siento inútil, el debe sentirse aún más inútil.

"Disparar para defenderse no es lo mismo que hacerlo para acercarnos a un propósito."

Por los últimos siete días hemos sobrevivido, y el no pelea para sobrevivir, el pelea por la hermandad. Ambos nos sentimos como inútiles.

"Puede que el cansancio y el estrés realmente me está afectando."

Seria la única explicación de mi idea de que Rhys se movía contra las intenciones de la hermandad.

No hemos tenido ni un minuto para recuperar nuestro aliento y hemos operado con mínimo sueño por 17 días. Mucho trabajo y presión realmente nos trae problemas a la hora de pensar.

Llegué al techo y miré la computadora. El proceso termino dos minutos atras y la señal aún se mantiene. Eso me terminó de decir que la señal no era del instituto. Al menos no como las que hemos estado siguiendo, lo cual nos puede llevar a pelear con alguien más, o con un agente del instituto.

No he oído de nadie que operé con tecnología tan avanzada fuera de la hermandad, el enclave o el instituto. Así que debe ser alguien que trabaje para esas dos organizaciones.

Revisé los datos que la computadora pudo reunir.

Longitud, latitud… busque que lugar representaban.

Sanctuary Hill's.

Ok, esto si les interesa a los demás. Le informaré a Dawes, y tras eso pasaré cada hora que pueda del dia a día tratando de reparar está antena y poder ponerme en contacto con Danse. Con algo de suerte el llegará dentro de dos días, si no, espero al menos poder coordinar nuestro viaje a Sanctuary Hill's, donde al parecer dos de nuestros objetivos, el inmediato y la misión, se unen.

Mire el cielo estrellado de nuevo.

"Me preguntó si los soldados del pasado se detuvieron a ver las estrellas… si lo hicieron, ya fueron mas afortunados que nosotros."


	15. Descanso, preparación, batalla

_**Jonathan**_

" _¿Cuál te gusta más? Adoro esta."_

" _El color me resulta algo… tedioso. Pero elige lo que quieras."_

" _No, estamos aquí porque detestas las flores muertas en la casa, así que tu ayudaras a elegirlas para que tengamos algo de "naturaleza viva", como la llamas."_

" _De acuerdo. Siempre me gustó el lila y el naranja. ¿Crees que habrá una con ambos?"_

" _Bueno… no creo que… en esta, no. Pero podemos buscar."_

" _Si, me gustaría."_

" _También estaba pensando. Deberíamos comprar un árbol para la entrada."_

" _¿La entrada?"_

" _Si, siempre quise tener un árbol en la entrada de mi casa."_

" _Viviste toda tu vida en un departamento…"_

" _Lo sé, lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos tener una."_

" _Ninguna otra de las casas tiene un árbol en la entrada."_

" _En serio me darás esa excusa. Ninguna de las otras casas tiene un laboratorio en el sótano, o un congelador industrial o una bóveda bajo cemento O una fundidora a fisión nuclear."_

"…"

" _Entiendo la lógica de eso. ¿Qué tal un cerezo?"_

" _¿Un cerezo?"_

" _Bueno a ti te gusta la cereza desde siempre y…"_

" _Jonathan. Sabes que las cerezas son mi fruta favorita. Y sabes que nada me gustaría más que tener un cerezo en mi casa."_

" _De acuerdo. Entonces tendremos un cerezo y… ¿lilas para mí?"_

" _Ok, lilas. Pero ningún cerezo."_

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que…"_

" _No lo quiero."_

"…"

" _No, hay algo más. ¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Solo… no lo quiero."_

" _Tienes que decirme. Por favor. Ahora tengo curiosidad, y sabes lo que me hace."_

"…"

" _Te parecerá raro."_

" _Nada de secretos, o mentiras."_

"…"

" _Quiero que me entierren bajo un cerezo. Cuando muera."_

" _Oh"_

" _Lo sé, es raro."_

" _Está bien. Ahora somos los dos raros."_

" _Ja, por fin hiciste un buen chiste."_

" _¿Chiste?"_

Cansancio. Fue ese el diagnostico.

Ahora sé que tres días sin parar con cuatro horas entre medio no es una opción. Dormir mis ocho horas de sueño es aun la mejor alternativa, pero me enoja demasiado aun la idea de perder tanto tiempo. Mi cuerpo solía poder aguantar mucho más antes de que mi cabeza desistiera por el sueño, lo cual me hace pensar que por fin la edad me está alcanzando.

O posiblemente fue el esfuerzo adicional de perseguir a esos individuos y mantener Sanctuary. Todo el trabajo y las obligaciones me mantienen en un constante movimiento que requiere más descanso, lo cual me hace perder más tiempo. A decir verdad, mi cuerpo realmente no puede seguir aguantando el excesivo nivel de trabajo, pero el descanso se ha vuelto aún más insoportable de lo que era cuando vivía en mi época.

No puedo parar, cada segundo que paso es un segundo que pierdo en encontrar a Shawn, un segundo más para que me olvide a mí y a su madre, que jamás conoció, un segundo más sin que mi promesa se cumpla.

-Señor- Codsworth entro al comedor, cargando mi desayuno. Cereal del día con un omelet de tres claras y dos yemas, zanahorias y brócoli calentado. Clara en polvo y yemas congeladas, claro, pero aun olían bien, y la carne estaba cálida y olía bien. También había carne, posiblemente de lata, pero olía delicioso. - Su desayuno. - Podía oler café también.

-Gracias Codsworth. Pero podía ir a la cocina.-

-Nada de eso. A los enfermos hay que ayudarlos aun en el último día. ¿Cómo se siente? – Mi cuerpo está más relajado, mi mente más clara, mis músculos ya no duelen y mis articulaciones están más relajadas de lo que han estado jamás.

-Mucho mejor, creo que iré a hacer ejercicio. -

-El señor Timothy le prescribió descanso. No creo que sea prudente que salga. – Alquimista. El ha estado ocupado, pero al menos sabe repartir su tiempo para seguir siendo productivo. Al menos ahora el esta siendo útil y ya no traerá problemas para la gente que solía consumir sus drogas.

-E estado encerrado en esta casa por tres días, necesito salir y hacer algo de ejercicio. -

-Lo sé, y no lo detendré. El ejercicio es esencial para un cuerpo sano, pero solo le recuerdo que tenga cuidado. Perdió dos días por su falta de sueño. –

…

Pitido.

Dos días. Dos días de hacer nada mas que leer los inacabados ensayos de Reportera y oir las noticias de Codsworth. Dos días sin salir, ocupando mi cabeza solo con trabajo en mi taller, en mi laboratorio; mientras mi cabeza ardia ante la idea de no estar allí afuera, cumpliendo mi promesa con Cherry, con mi padre.

Pitido.

-Lo sé, aprendí del error, no se repetirá. –

"No puedo perder mas tiempo."

…

"Lo prometiste. Le prometiste que harias las cosas bien."

-Eso espero… Me preocupo mucho señor. Por un instante…-

-Lo sé. - Ya me lo dijo. Pensó que alguien me había disparado. - Descuida, tendré mas cuidado de no sobreexplotarme demasiado. No querría dejarte solo con la casa. -

-No, no querría, no quiero estar solo de nuevo. – El recuerdo de la conversación volvió, lo cual solo me hizo sentir mal.

-Descuida. Tendrás vecinos. -

-Hablo en serio. No quiero verte morir Jonathan, ni por una bala o por tu propia estupidez. Quiero volver a ver a Shawn, y quiero a mi familia de nuevo. –

Las palabras de mi amigo me alegraron. Me alegro saber que Codsworth aún está a mi lado y que el quiere encontrar a Shawn tanto como yo. Pero más importante aún, me alegra que sabe que es parte de la familia.

-Lo traeré de nuevo, pero por ahora, ejercicio y apurar a Alquimista por la información. Su tiempo se acaba pasado mañana. -

-Sí señor, su constante ausencia debe estar haciéndolo sentir mas liberado. –

Tranquilamente comí el omelet con la carne y con cuidado tome el café.

Pero nada en ese desayuno se sentía familiar. Sentir y recordar no es lo mismo. Codsworth jamás cocina de una manera diferente a la que disfruto, lo cual hace que esta comida sea igual a la que comía doscientos diez años atrás, pero, igual que en los últimos diez días, no se siente igual. Nada de esto se siente igual, nada.

Al mirar a mi alrededor, el comedor, la cocina, todos los recuerdos a mi alrededor, los cuadros, las fotos boca abajo, las hermosas historias, los recuerdos, pase por mi dolor nuevamente. Han pasado solo diez días desde la muerte de mi esposa, al menos para mí, y al fin comprendo porque no me gusta estar aquí. Todo en la casa me recuerda a ella, todo me hace viajar.

En mis dos días encerrado en mi habitación mi mente no paraba de viajar, viajar a mejores recuerdos. Recordaba mi tiempo

Ahora sé que se siente diferente porque ella no está aquí, porque Codsworth y yo estamos solos en una inmensa casa, de nuevo.

Fue en la cama, tras dos días de descanso y constantes inyecciones contra posibles patógenos que podrían darme, cortesía de mi último viaje a Ciudad Diamante, descubrí cuál era la razón.

"Mi pecera se achico."

Sin Cherry a mi lado para poner a prueba mis límites ya no podía expandir los limites de mi capacidad, y poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, estaba nuevamente encerrándome. Mi reciente vuelta a malas costumbres y mi aislamiento me ha mostrado que tengo que volver a expandir mi pecera si quiero ser nuevamente la persona que fui, si quiero que la promesa que le hice a mi padre no se rompa, debo volver a salir allí.

Y todas esas personas allá afuera son mi forma de salir adelante, son mi forma de seguir creciendo como le prometí a mi padre y a mi esposa.

Termine mi café, el omelet dejo de estar allí hace un rato, las verduras y carne fueron comidas, así que comencé a prepararme para salir. Tomé mi 10mm rápida y comencé a salir usando ropa ligera. No vi la necesidad de usar una máscara de gas, si no estoy retorciéndome por la radiación significa que los niveles son mínimos y, por el momento, seguros.

Claro que entre más al sur voy, más radiación hay, pero no planeo ir a ninguna parte hoy. Además de eso, mi cuerpo parece no estar enfermo, aun cuando esperaba un amplio nivel de cualquier tipo de síntoma.

Me he estado preguntando sobre eso, y mi única teoría es que me hayan inyectado algo mientras dormía en el tubo. Tiene sentido: criogenia debe tener muchos efectos inesperados en el cuerpo humano y reforzar el sistema inmune sería una buena manera de evitar que la persona congelada muera apenas salga de la cámara criogénica por cualquier patógeno nuevo que podría aparecer.

…

"¿Por qué se abrió la puerta? Cuando ellos entraron los oí hablar de que mi capsula se abrió por accidente. ¿Entonces porque se abrió de nuevo? Me había convencido de que había sido porque el sistema fallo, pero porque no se abrió la de Cherry también.

"Supongo que debería alegrarme de que lo hicieran. Si no habría estado al menos dos semanas luchando con quien sabe qué tipo de enfermedades."

Pero también me hizo pensar algo. Principalmente, ¿porque estoy aquí?

Abrí la puerta, cuatro golpes, y caminé afuera. El día apenas empezó, y ya podía ver a los robots moverse y seguir con el trabajo, mientras que otras personas se movían, pocas y la mayoría parecían estar cansados.

Pero después del comunicado de ayer, espero haber calmado los temores de estas personas. Fue simple de hecho, solo querían saber si seguía vivo y si aun podían quedarse. Posiblemente temian que mi mala salud de alguna forma afectara mi decisión de dejar que se queden. Lo cual me parecio un raro razonamiento, pero de nuevo, no soy la mejor persona juzgando a otros.

La realidad es que no quiero pensar en las posibilidades.

Frente a la casa comencé a estirar, preparándome para una sesión de ejercicio.

El aire del día es frio, como lo es comúnmente en estas mañanas, lo cual me resultaba extraño y fuera de lugar. Las mañanas tienden a ser frías, pero no tan frías.

Mire el pip-boy, y decía que era una mañana de casi 8 grados centígrados, lo cual hacia esta mañana una mucho más fresca de lo que he vivido.

El sol a lo lejos apenas estaba comenzando a emerger, y el naranja cubría el cielo. La vista es de lo más similar a tantas otras n toda mi vida, y aun así siento que es extraño. La temperatura, el color del azul del cielo, incluso el brillo del sol se ve diferente.

Mi cabeza viajo a nuestro lugar en la playa, cerca de Salem a solo trescientos metros del Faro. Siempre me gustó el silencio que ese lugar tenia y a Cherry le gustaba la vista.

\- ¿Admiras el cielo? - Al girar pude ver a Rubia, usaba un pantalón holgado, y una camisa blanca ajustada que ella compro cuando me acompaño a la ciudad, su hermano apareció cerca de ella, no iba armado y llevaba ropa tan sencilla como la de ella.

-Solo mirando, la mañana siempre es tranquila. -

-Solo si tus guardias hacen bien su trabajo. – Cierto. Mi cabeza comenzó a viajar a Alaska y la masacre de Port Alsworth. Trecientos soldados muertos porque los vigías hicieron mal su trabajo.

-Supongo que es cierto. –

Ella me miro seria y luego extendió la mano.

-Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. Realmente nos diste un susto allí.-

-Innecesario. Aun si hubiera muerto, Codsworth los habría dejado quedarse siguiendo el acuerdo que hicimos.- Algo en su cara que no reconocía cambio, pero luego hizo algo que note como una sonrisa.

-Con todos estos robots, realmente me sorprende que nos necesites. -

-Los robots siguen un patrón sencillo. Necesito gente que le ayude a encontrar y ver los agujeros que la gente del Commonwealth podría usar. En eso, ustedes deberían tener mucha experiencia. -

-Eso explica todas sus preguntas. – El hermano se veía cansado, ojeras en los ojos medio abiertos y un pelo ligeramente mas desalineado de lo normal.

-Si.- Los dos permanecieron allí parados, en silencio.- Si no les ofende la pregunta, ¿Por qué están aquí? - Ella me miro extrañada.

-Dijiste hace unos días que no te molestaría que te acompañáramos en el ejercicio. - Es verdad. Dije eso.

-De acuerdo, pero les pido que no hablen durante el ejercicio. Me gusta disfrutar el silencio del ejercicio. -

-De acuerdo, silencio. Entendido. -

-Es más una petición que una orden. – Espere a que los dos hermanos terminaran de estirar.

Mientras hacía eso comencé a ver a mi alrededor, solo para ver a una mujer corriendo hacia mi. Parecía tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, y su ropa era practica pero sucia como pocas.

-Hey… tu…- Se detuvo un segundo a retomar su aliento. –Tu eres ese muchacho… Jonathan.-

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años. No soy un muchacho. - Ella solo sonrió y rio.

-Ja. Bien dicho. - Ella se irguió. - Yo soy…-

-Trashcan- Ella sonrió.

-Sip. "Trashcan" Carla. Así me llaman, la mejor transportadora de todo lo que no sabías que querías. - Algo en su sonrisa me fastidiaba, se parecía a la de Jonny y la de ese alcalde.

-Codsworth me dijo que quería. - Eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

-Ya veo. ¿Y? ¿Le interesa?-

Alquilar mi vehiculo a caravanas por un pago.

Realmente me es mas fácil simplemente usarlo para vender lo que necesito y llegar a mi objetivo con velocidad. Pero supongo que si en alguna oportunidad estoy viajando de un punto A a un punto B, no habría problema con eso.

-Cuanto seria el pago.- De nuevo esa sonrisa, pero ahora esta acompañada de una hoja de papel. En este habia un mapa de Boston y las áreas periféricas. Cada ruta tenia números. Habia varios que me llamaban la atención incluyendo dos de los que habia oido, peor no de mi informadora. Vault 88 y El Rascacielos. Tambien habia puntos en negro que decía "profundos".

-De aquí, todo este recorrido, hasta aquí, me toma casi trece días. Asumiendo que no hay un bloqueo, nadie me asalte, que Robin no se lastime una pata o que nada salga mal. Trece días es mi record. Todos estos números son los gastos…-

-Gastos aumentan el costo. -

-Exacto, y mas gasto nos perjudica, excepto para los barones que dominan los diferentes rublos de bienes, tienes uno que se especializa en armas, otro en protección, otro en comida, otro electrónicos, otro en basura, pero todos tienen en común que dominan el mercado. -

-¿Y tu?-

-Yo y un par más somos independientes, pero se vuelve difícil. En los últimos años los ataques de asaltantes se han vuelto muy frecuentes y muchos están comenzando a venderse por la protección de los barones. Ahora, si tuviéramos tus vehículos, podríamos movernos en horas, no días. Lo que antes tomaba dos semanas o más podría tardar nada más un par de días. -

-Lo cual reduciría costos. -

-Exacto. Sería mucho más barato en comida y gastos, en protección, y a cambio la gente preferiría comprar a ti, y a las caravanas que tengan tus vehículos. -

Esa idea podría ser útil. Operación Paraíso requiere de la reconstrucción de la logística del viejo mundo, pero dejarla en manos de esos barones suena a una mala idea. Por el otro lado, ponerme en una competencia comercial suena a una buena forma de tener más conflicto, y más conflicto es más pitido. Ya tengo suficiente conflicto para mantenerme al borde. Mi pecera ya es lo suficientemente grande.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa mucho formar una caravana. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. - La mujer me miro confundido

-Escucha, no quiero sonar maleducada, porque sé que eso es malo en todos lados, pero tienes aquí algo que más de un caravanero mataría por tener. Estoy seguro que la razón que tienes debe ser muy importante, pero me gustaría que consideraras venderme este vehículo. - Miré el mapa de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que aparecían más marcas que señalaban obstáculos, peligros, nidos de animales, todo posible obstáculo.

La mujer lo guardo, posiblemente porque le molesto que lo mirara tanto, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba en mi cabeza y lo revisaría en el futuro. Aun así, que ella hubiera adquirido tanta información de los caminos la hacía alguien de utilidad.

-Lo siento, pero necesito el vehículo para lograr lo que espero hacer.- Ella miro adelante.

La mujer se mostro desilusionada ante mi respuesta, pero no intento convencerme mas alla de eso.

-Pero me interesa conseguir contactos con las caravanas independientes y hacer negocios con ellos.- El rostro de la mujer cambio, una sonrisa apareció.

-Eso es lo que me interesa oir. Veo que por aquí tienes una operación muy interesante, puedo buscarte un par de contactos. ¿Hay algo que necesites?-

-Equipo de sintetizacion de drogas, concreto, partes de maquinaria, vehículos, robots, casas, electrodomésticos, y comida.- La mujer volvió a cambiar su cara, poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-Sera difícil… honestamente no creo que pueda conseguirte la tecnología que pides. El concreto seria muy difícil, pocos comercian con algo tan especifico, y la mayoría solo rompe paredes y roba ladrillos de los edificios derrumbados, ya sabes "Cemento de escombro"…- Dijo con una risa, lo cual me hizo pensar que ella cree que entiendo a que se refiere, pero solo sonreí y asentí. –En cuanto a las cosas de partes, por aquí lo llamamos basura y… creo que un par de amigos mios trabajan con eso… veré que puedo hacer. – Pero tras decir eso miro detrás de ella, a uno de los Mr. Gutsy, y algo en su rostro cambio. Fue rápido.

-¿Sabes hackear equipo? Computadoras y cosas asi?-

-Eso es un termino muy amplio, pero soy bueno encontrando espacios de código vulnerables a reescribirse, o conecciones de sistema sin la defensa adecuada para defender la información que posee. Entrar en sistemas con firewalls tiende a ser cuestión de tiempo para mi.- A eso la mujer solo mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Quién diría que un chico tan apuesto como tu es un cerebrito? En fin, conozco un lugar, virgen de prospección o saqueo, que debe tener todas las partes de tecnología, robótica y computadoras que quieras.-

-¿Dónde?-

-Espera, espera. Esto es un negocio. Si quieres que te de el lugar, primero necesito algo de salsa para que valga la pena.-

-No tengo salsa.- La mujer arqueo una ceja…

-E-es… estas siguiendo mi metáfora o lo tomaste literal…- Eso me aclaro y enojo. Odio las metáforas.

-Di lo que quieres decir, sin metáforas, sin juegos de palabras, sin vueltas. -

-Ok, ok. Wow, muy sensible. Quiero dinero, específicamente, una parte de lo que encuentres en el lugar. -

\- ¿Qué porcentaje? -

-Bueno… ¿que tal… 40%?.-

-Eso depende de qué lugar estás hablando. Podría no valer la pena. -

-Descuida bebe. Lo valdrá. -

Cualquier lugar que ella este mencionando debe ser grande, por lo que debe ser un complejo industrial o de investigación. De una empresa, o del estado, pero me apunto más a lo primero. Si tiene las partes y el equipo que necesito es de una de las grandes empresas del Commonwealth.

Pero hay demasiadas. Si quiero ubicarlo necesito más información.

…

Dijo que no fue tocado, y que haría todo el trabajo, lo cual sugiere defensas que no cualquiera puede pasar.

-¿Qué clase de defensas tiene el lugar?- Sorpresa.

-Nunca dije…-

-Lo dejo implícito. -

-Torres laser… alguno que otro seguritron. Pero el problema es que, si logras pasar las primeras defensas, las puertas no te dejaran pasar. –

Tecnología laser de defensa, puertas de alta seguridad… muchas posibilidades. Pero no tantas como antes.

-20%- La mujer me miro, sus ojos eran unos que ya habia visto en otras personas, esta haciendo números en la cabeza.

-35%-

-30%. Ultima oferta.-

Silencio por un momento, y luego sonrió.

\- Un cerebrito, pero que puede negociar. Sabes donde queda el edificio de pruebas de Arcjet.-

"Arcjet. Se donde esta… Pero no recuerdo que tuviera defensas tan grandes. De nuevo, no fui ha ese lugar desde que volvi de Alaska. O incluso un par de años antes."

-Si.-

-Entonces ya tienes la localización, puedo darte un boceto de donde hay torretas laser en el lugar.-

-Muy bien, cuando explore el lugar le daré su parte. -

-Excelente. ¿Tienes una radio? -

-Si. Frecuencia 102.9.-

-Excelente. En un par de días te contactare, tengo que terminar mi circuito, y… si algún día decides dedicarte a la vida de caravana o quieres hacer más negocios… frecuencia 97.7. podemos hacer negocios. -

Tras eso guiño el ojo y se fue caminando, lo cual solo me confundió. Solo me di vuelta y volví a alongar solo para ver a los hermanos mirándome.

\- ¿Paso algo?-

Ellos solo sonrieron.

-No te imaginaba como un don juan. -

Se lo que esa palabra significa, lo cual solo me confundió.

¿Por qué esa mujer estaría interesada en mí?

…

 _\- ¿Qué crees que vio en mí?-_

 _-Tienes cerebro, un gran físico, eres atractivo y recientemente te volviste rico. Al menos la mitad de las mujeres del país quiere tener un pedazo de ti.-_

 _-Pero soy tu esposo. -_

 _-Descuida. Si alguna intenta algo contigo se que no te interesara; si alguna te toca, le romperé la nariz.-_

…

Saque pronto ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Camine a las gomas de auto y las levante, dejando a un lado ese recuerdo y enfocándome en mi presente.

Seis vueltas alrededor de la isla, 12 km en total, cargando dos neumáticos de cuatro kilos en cada hombro. Correr me gusta, el viento en mis oídos, el viento en mis oídos, el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Mis hombros pesan mucho, pero mantengo con fuerza el peso en mi cuerpo. Entrenamiento estándar de súper armadura es preparar el cuerpo para el dolor y el peso de la maquinaria.

Al mirar detrás de mi podía ver a ambos hermanos, manteniendo el paso, sin peso, pero a mi velocidad.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder después de la segunda vuelta, y mis brazos se sentían duros, mis piernas arden, y mi espalda suda gracias al peso adicional. Quiero todo mi cuerpo en llamas, necesito que todos mis músculos estén en movimiento. Mi cabeza se enfocó, más y más, y mi cuerpo arde más y más.

Segunda vuelta. Mi cuerpo se mantiene en buen estado, mi espalda derecha y fuerte. Pero el aire se mantiene igual de fácil, mi corazón se mantiene estable y mi respiración se mantiene ligera aún. Años de entrenamiento me ayudan a la hora de poder mantener mi velocidad, y mi pecho se mueve constantemente y calmadamente.

Días de entrenamiento me mantienen en buen estado, y ahora puedo sentir la diferencia. Mi cuerpo ya no esta tan rígido como lo estuvo cuando salí del Vault, mis músculos están mejor, más flexibles y más ligeros. Mis articulaciones están relajadas, y ahora ya no pierdo el aire cada vez que me muevo más rápido que lo normal.

Tercera vuelta. El aire comienza a faltar, mis hombros ya arden, pero aún estoy en la zona. Mi cuerpo se resiste, pero aun colabora. El ácido láctico comienza a emerger en mis piernas, y mis músculos comenzaran a doler tras la cuarta puerta.

Mientras corria me puse a pensar en la gente que me rodea. Los hermanos son útiles, saben seguir órdenes y parecen felices de tener el trabajo que tienen ahora. Sus personalidades son agradables también, al menos en la medida que me recuerdan a mis compañeros de pelotón. Tal vez pueda comenzar a confiarles más libertades, claro, si Codsworth opina igual que yo. Sin Cherry, e es mas difícil distinguir personas que buscan manipularme.

Por otro lado, Vaquero parece revigorizado por alguna razón. Es decir, sigue aquí, ayudando. Ya no tanto en vigilancia, pero si con las huertas de todos aquí, parece que tiene experiencia cultivando, lo cual es útil ya que yo no.

Cazador y el otro minutemen se mantienen ocupados, y el primero es esencial en alimentar a las personas. Tal vez deba conseguirle mas equipo, solo en caso de que necesite mas presa, o tal vez hacerlo traer a mas cazadores, tenemos un bosque a menos de trece metros del rio después de todo.

Luego esta Reportera.

…

Tendré que lidiar con ella.

Cuarta vuelta. Mis músculos, como predije, comienzan a doler, pero aun puedo seguir. Mis articulaciones se mantienen bien al menos, nada se rasga o duele. Por ahora no me llego el segundo aliento, pero pronto comenzare a sentir el aire faltarme, sentiré mis pulmones en llamas y mi cuerpo comenzara a dolerme. Todo depende de mi cuerpo. Si mi cuerpo decide que necesita el aire, mis pulmones se expandirán, mi baso dejara de arder, y poder seguir las otras dos vueltas.

Para cuando termine la quinta vuelta, llegue a la conclusión de que esta sería la última vuelta. Mi cuerpo no durara más, y la adrenalina no alcanza, mis piernas comienzan a ceder y creo que estaba a punto de caer.

Entonces mi cabeza se aclaró, mi espalda y hombros se relajaron, y mis pulmones se llenaron de aire. La endorfina y el segundo aire llegaron juntos. Rápidamente comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, aprovechando mi segundo aliento lo mejor que pude, con toda mi energía. Las endorfinas latiendo con mucha fuerza en mi pecho y mi cabeza, dejándome sentir el placer que solo el chocolate y el sexo te permite sentir.

Fin de la carrera. Mi espalda y piernas sudan profundamente, mis hombros y brazos tiemblan por el esfuerzo. Todo mi cuerpo ardía, el latido de mi corazón me retumbaba en todo el cuerpo, y mis hombros arden un poco.

Al mirar a mi casa, pude ver a los dos hermanos descansando allí. Estaban visiblemente sudando, y jadeando profundamente. Rubia me miro, y dedico una sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que pudieron seguir mi paso. -

-No llegamos a terminar la quinta vuelta. -

\- ¿No les llego el segundo aliento? -

-Si, en la tercera vuelta. ¿Cómo puedes durar tanto? – Kant parecía en cierta forma mejor y peor, meno sudor, pero más agitado.

-Llevo mucho ejercicio en mi vida. –

-Escucha… Jonathan, ¿puedo llamarte Jonny? -

-Solo Jonathan. No respondo a nadie que me llame de otra forma. -

-El robot lo hace. -

-Codsworth es mi amigo. -

\- ¿Solo tus amigos pueden llamarte algo además de Jonathan? Es algo injusto, considerando que no llamas a nadie por su nombre. -

-Solo recuerdo el nombre de amigos. - Ella comenzó a reír.

-Usualmente la gente hace las cosas al revés. -

-No soy como la gente, soy… diferente. - Ellos se miraron y luego a mí, sus rostros confusos ante mi indiferencia.

\- Quería decirte algo sobre el Alquimista -

-Que estuvo tratando de convencer a la gente de que si moría alguien lo defendiera. Y que ustedes deberían tomar cargo del pueblo si moría. -

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

-No sabíamos sobre los otros…-

-Codsworth mantiene vigilancia. El insistió que tenía que saber sobre eso, aun en lo personal no me molesta. Es un fastidio, sí, pero no me enoja. -

-Solo queríamos avisarte. - Rubia parecía genuinamente preocupada, mientras que el hermano solo me miraba seriamente, como quien espera un castigo por algo.

-Considérenme avisado. -

Rápidamente me tiré al piso y comencé mis flexiones. Seis series de veinticinco flexiones.

Los hermanos solo se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándome hacer lo que hacía. Estoy muy feliz de que por fin mi cuerpo este, al menos en cuanto a resistencia, al cien por ciento.

Pronto vi a alguien a mi derecha, y vi a Rubia haciendo lo mismo que yo. Espero que aguante más que yo, me da la impresión de que no están en las mejores condiciones físicas. Aunque ahora que veía sus brazos descubiertos, podía apreciar sus músculos en movimiento. Aun delgados, pero claramente trabajados. Su hermano la siguió, y a diferencia de los músculos más delgados y funcionales, los suyos son más fuertes, resultado de ejercicio y testosterona.

"Tal vez podría tener una practica. Ha pasado mucho desde que practico mi lucha mano a mano, y quiero saber que tan peligrosos son ellos sin un arma. Claro que Codsworth también querrá que practique con él en la unidad de entrenamiento."

Finalmente comencé a hacer flexiones pilo métricas, con sus altos de fuerza para mejorar mi resistencia. Los hermanos me miraban, al menos eso es lo que veía, y parecían sorprendidos. Rubia intento hacerlo, pero tras hacerlo tres veces, dejo de hacerlo y cayó al piso.

Tras seis series de quince flexiones y tres de diez flexiones pilometricas, me sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para ejercitar mis brazos de una manera más intensa. Me pare de manos de un salto, y comencé a ejercitar mi espalda y mis brazos. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

…

Tras diez minutos, mi torso ya está en llamas, mi espalda, pecho, y brazos están ahora agotados. Finalmente me pare, tranquilamente, y cerré mis ojos. Una parte muy importante del entrenamiento es relajar el cuerpo, dejarlo tan tranquilo que el dolor emerge, solo con el fin de que pueda prepararme para el estiramiento final.

En mi mente, los años de recuerdos de mi entrenamiento me vinieron a la cabeza. El cansancio real solo hacia el viaje más fuerte. El gimnasio Doledo es el lugar donde pasaba al menos cuatro horas de cada día de mi vida, ejercitándome, cardio, musculo, fuerza, velocidad, mi padre quería que fuera el mejor soldado de los Estados Unidos. Para lograr eso, necesite mucho más trabajo, mucho esfuerzo, mucho sacrificio. Ahora, mi cuerpo volvió a la condición que tenía antes de que me congelaran.

"Debieron haberlo hecho de tal manera que con tiempo el efecto sobre el cuerpo se desvanece. El ejercicio debió haberlo acelerado."

Es una teoría, y aun cuando carezco del conocimiento necesario para poder realizar un análisis de los efectos biológicos que la capsula causo a mi cuerpo, al menos es una posible explicación.

Mi estómago gruñido, no de hambre sino de un revoltijo por la comida. Es normal, pasaba muy seguido cuando pasas días comiendo comida congelada y carne enlatada. Mis constipaciones y diarrea van y vienen muy seguido, y solo fueron intensificadas por el estrés y el esfuerzo que me forcé en los últimos días.

Por el momento no molestare a Alquimista con examinar mi sangre, ya que ahora está ocupado, pero necesito saber si la carne extraña que la gente de este mundo come es comestible para mí. Necesito variar mi dieta o mi cuerpo sufrirá, pero no quiero tener que lidiar con el mayor dolor de estómago de mi vida.

Luego de las flexiones, seguían los abdominales. Giro ruso con piernas al aire, V-ups, crunchs con bicicletas y finalmente básicos. Dos series de quince de cada uno.

Ahora el abdominal arde, junto a piernas y brazos, pero aun debo trabajar las piernas, así que, una vez mi abdomen, torso y brazos están en llamas, debo calentar mis piernas. Cinco series de diez sentadillas con ocho kilos adicionales con las gomas, y algunos despegues.

Ahora mi cuerpo esta cálido, todo mi cuerpo suda y todos mis músculos están tensados, inflados por el ejercicio y preparados para el relajamiento.

El ejercicio tiene el fin de ser mejor a la hora de luchar y moverse y ese fue durante toda mi vida el fin del entrenamiento. Pero aun así necesito realizar el ultimo eslabón de mi entrenamiento, mi adquirido habito de estirar con yoga. Me recordaba a el pasado a los domingos y miércoles de mi infancia, estirando y descansando tras las sesiones dominicales de baloncesto, y antes del estudio.

Me encantaba el estiramiento, me daba una excusa para escuchar mis grabaciones favoritas sin que nadie en entrenamiento o el gimnasio me molestara. Tras media hora de esto mi cuerpo se sentía mas ligero, mas cansado y mas fuerte, fue una buena sesión sin demasiados problemas. A mi alrededor una pequeña tribuna se había formado, incluyendo a Reportera y Mecanico, mirándome detenidamente, algunos murmuraban y otros simplemente exclamaban wows por razones que no podía entender sin contexto. La dueña de la caravana, Trashcan, solo miraba de la misma manera, lo cual solo me ponía mas incomodo.

Creo que no están acostumbrados a ver a alguien hacer tanto ejercicio físico.

-Señor. - Al mirar a Codsworth pude ver también a Rubia y Hermano alongar. Tenían problemas en seguir mi paso aun en esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Codsworth? - Pro mi amigo, lejos de responderme, solo se acercó mientras me hablaba.

– Los sensores captaron cuatro fuentes de energía aproximándose desde el suroeste por la carretera principal, están a menos de cinco minutos. Dos de estas señales coinciden con las generadas por dos P-A T-60.-

Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta cuan malo era lo que me acababa de decir. Las defensas aún no están en condiciones, y hay una importante chance de que estas personas salgan heridas si no hago algo ya. Al mirar a mi alrededor podía ver a algunas de las personas que me rodeaban aun mirándome.

-Toque de queda, nadie debe salir de las casas más alejadas de la dirección en la que se dirigen. Asegúrate de que los mr. Gutsy se mantengan en posición fuertemente en todas direcciones y prepara el Vigia. Todos ustedes, muévanse a las casas, no salgan asta que les den nuevas ordenes, ahora.-

Codsworth hizo lo que le pedi y pronto la gente comenzó a moverse, alejándose de mi.

Se que el Vigia aún no está en condiciones, el también, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos lidiar con dos T-60 sin un poder de fuego superior. Camine a los hermanos, allí, cansados y sudados.

-Pónganse su equipo, ya. Rubia, te quiero equipada para una operación comando. Tu, te quiero preparado con el rifle y vigilando el puente. Algo se aproxima. - Los dos no hicieron preguntas, y como capaces soldados, saltaron a la acción. -

\- ¿Algo anda mal? - Al darme vuelta pude ver a Reportera. A diferencia de antes, ella no lleva una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones que parecen más grande que su talla normal.

-Necesito que busques a tu amigo minutemen y vayan equipados al puente y que tome posición opuesto a Rubia.- Ella se veía alertada ahora.

-Si, en seguida. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -

-Posible amenaza. Apresúrate. - Y salió corriendo. Trashcan, por el otro lado, solo me miro.

-¿Cómo sabes que algo viene?-

-Sensores alrededor del camino. ¿Tus guardias estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos? - La mujer formo una sonrisa mientras sacaba una pistola automática con cargador expandido de su cintura.

-Regla de oro de las caravanas. Si atacan al pueblo mientras estas ahí, defiende a tu cliente. No toleraría que nadie tratara de robarme, no pienso hacer nada mientras tratan de robarles. -

Tras correr a el garaje, ocho golpes, y equiparme con el traje salí corriendo de este.

Todos se colocarán en sus posiciones, preparados para un posible ataque, y en mi cabeza trato de pensar en cómo solucionar las posibilidades. Si aparecen con lanzamisiles o miniguns la situación escalaria a la destrucción de muchas de las unidades que pase mas de una semana tratando de conseguir. También acabaría con la posibilidad de muchas de estas personas muriendo, lo cual es malo para la operación paraíso.

Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que mover todo con cuidado.

-Señor Glass. - Miré a mi derecha y vi a una mujer, la madre de una de las niñas que trabaja con Piper creo. - Ocurre algo. Codsworth nos pidió que nos moviéramos a otras casas lejos del puente.

-Es una precaución. – Aunque se que con mi traje esa verdad podría sonar a una mentira. –No dejo nada a la suerte. -

-Si estamos por ser atacados podríamos ayudar. - La mirada de la mujer es… seria. Me recordó a la mirada de madres de Alaska.

-No es necesario. Ante todo, necesito que mantengan a los niños a salvo y calmados. - "No confió en ellos. No confió en nadie aún. No tengo la necesidad de armarlos. Los hermanos probaron ser mínimamente confiables, pero estas personas aún tienen mucho que probar y son poco confiables."

-De… De acuerdo. Tenga cuidado. - La mujer sonrió y se fue hacia donde tenía que ir. Lo cual me alegro. Lo último que necesito es gente causando mas problemas.

Ahora tengo que buscar a Vaquero y los hermanos y explicarles cual es el plan.

Todos estamos en la entrada de Sanctuary esperando el ataque. Seis mr. Handy están escondidos detrás de dos casas, listos para salir apenas aparezcan. Nuestro plan requiere de velocidad, así que tenemos que comprometer sus S-A en el puente, así que necesitamos que se acerquen lo suficiente, sin que nos traiga problemas.

Es un plan arriesgado, pero es el mejor sin que muera nadie.

Así que ahora estamos esperando, escondidos, esperando que se muevan de donde sé que están. Codsworth ha estado monitoreándolos con los sensores en los arboles alrededor de la isla a los intrusos, y está convencido de que escanean la isla, pero no parecen interesados en buscar otra forma de acceder. Solo se mantienen allí, esperando por algo.

"Es una lástima que no tenga audio, si lo tuviera podría espiar sus planes."

A su alrededor estaban mis "soldados". Rubia junto a su hermano a la derecha, listos para acompañarlo y ejecutar el plan, junto a Vaquero y su amigo minuteman; y Trashcan y uno de sus guardias. En la izquierda estaban los otros tres guardias de Trashcan, equipados y listos, junto a Reportera, Cazador, y Alquimista, armados y tan listos como civiles podían estar.

"No hay civiles en este mundo. Pero definitivamente tampoco soldados."

Ellos mantendrán todo mientras los hermanos y yo lidiamos con la retaguardia enemiga.

Ya pusimos nuestras cartas. Ahora hay que ver que harán ellos.

Tras varios minutos de calmada espera, pude ver la forma de lo que solo podía adivinar eran los intrusos. Las armaduras marchaban ruidosamente y cargando lo que parecían ser dos miniguns. Detrás de estas podía ver dos figuras, ambas armadas y equipadas.

Hay que esperar, es cuestión de tiempo a que empiecen lo que sea que estén planeando.

Era cuestión de esperar.

Aunque no tomo mucho.

Rápidamente comenzaron a avanzar hacia el puente, las dos armaduras adelante, seguidos por dos soldados en los bordes, probablemente protegiendo los flancos de los trajes. Mas una precaución que una necesidad, lo cual me dejo ver que se movían como una unidad, cuyos movimientos son cuidadosamente elegidos y controlados.

Y esperamos. Codsworth nos dará la señal para comenzar el ataque frontal, una vez estén al borde del rio.

Miré al otro extremo de la entrada, y vi a Vaquero y a Reportera. El primero estaba en contra de esta idea, el habría preferido que hablaremos el problema, pero cuando mencione las P-A su rostro y el de Reportera se transformaron. El salió corriendo a buscar su arma y ella, tras decir una oración, hizo lo mismo.

"Es la hermandad de acero."

El nombre no me generaba nada de aprecio, no lo hizo cuando lo menciono el hermano, y no lo hace ahora. Cuando lo interrogue sobre ese grupo que menciono, me dijo que estaban solo en Washington, a mas de cien millas de distancia, así que pensé que tendría tiempo para lidiar con eso.

…

" _Nunca patees nada para después, o te morderá cuando menos lo esperes."_

…

Mi padre siempre tiene razón.

-Algo anda mal. Se detuvieron a mitad de camino. - Codsworth parecía desconcertado y preocupado a la vez. Deben estar esperando o analizando la situación, lo cual solo me da más la impresión de que son personas con experiencia. Con cuidado comencé a activar el receptor de sonido de mi casco y a oír lo que podía.

Tras unos minutos de estática, comencé a captar sus voces.

-Creo que es una trampa. Dijiste que la señal venia de aquí. - Dijo una voz masculina, distorsionada por lo que debía ser el casco del traje.

-Venia y viene de aquí. La señal es aun fuerte. Así que el instituto debe estar aquí. - Ahora hay una voz femenina, no distorsionada. Hablan del instituto, esto podría ser interesante.

-Entonces no lo dejarían desprotegido de esa manera. Señor, creo que es una trampa. -

-En ese caso manténganse alertas. No sabemos que podrían estar planeando esos robots. -

"…"

"Ellos no son parte del Instituto, y por lo que veo son enemigos de este."

Eso me hizo pensar en miles de teorías, pero todas se reducían a lo mismo. Algo los atrajo aquí, lo cual significa que estamos ante gente con tecnología que supera lo que e visto en Ciudad Diamante. Lo cual significa que pueden tener información importante.

…

" _Padre._

 _-Si hijo.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué la Unión Soviética no se alió a los EE. UU.? -_

 _\- ¿Qué? -_

 _-Digo, los nazis invadieron su hogar y en todos los libros dice que la Unión Soviética y los EE. UU no son aliados en ningún momento de la guerra. Lo cual es un sinsentido, ya que tenían un enemigo en comun. -_

 _-Lo es. Las dos naciones si se aliaron en la guerra…-_

 _-Pero la profesora…-_

 _-Te mintió. Le pagan por mentir. Escucha hijo. Los soviéticos y los nazis fueron malas personas…-_

 _-Y eran comunistas. Porque nuestros países se aliaron si sus ideologías es el veneno de la sociedad civilizada occidental. - El rio._

 _-Porque el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo. Al menos si te es útil. -"_

…

" _Mi esposa me mira. Sabe que no quiero ver a esos dos niños. Son familia, y la niña y el niño no son culpables de lo que hizo mi madre. Pero no quiero verlos._

 _Cherry me mira._

 _-Tienes que darle a la gente una oportunidad. -"_

…

La fuerza de esas palabras impulsó mi decisión. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, y si ellos buscaban pelear contra la hermandad, entonces tengo que hacer lo que pueda para generar una buena primera impresión. Me levanté, abandonando mi cubierta y les extendí la mano en un saludo desarmado. Pude ver a todos detrás de las vigas abrir los ojos como platos, pero eso no me genero extrañeza. Después de todo, estoy deliberadamente yendo contra el plan que idee.

-Hola, bienve…- Pero rápidamente lo vi. Los dos hombres con armadura se movieron a verme, un rápido movimiento de ataque, pero que se detuvo ante la duda, y el posible entrenamiento, la mujer, que parecía más una técnica o especialista en comunicación, mas sorprendida que nada mas, y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. El otro soldado hizo lo mismo, y a diferencia de los dos en traje, el no se detuvo. Me apunto y disparo, aunque por su velocidad y apresuramiento el disparo no me dio.

De un salto volví a mi posición, y me cubrí. Al disparo le siguió un grito.

-¿Rhys, que demonios haces…? – Al oir eso recuerdos de al menos cien soldados estúpidos que no siguen protocolo y hacen idioteces me vino a la cabeza. Pronto, sin embargo, vi a Vaquero y a su amigo listos, levantándose y disparando.

Tras eso el intento se acabó. Una lluvia de balas comenzó a destrozar el concreto de los pilares que cubrían su defensa y el acero que la reforzaba.

Miré a Rubia y Hermano y les hice un gesto, el gesto para que se prepararan. En cuanto comenzaran a avanzar, tendrían una apertura. Así que espere, espere, y dispare en cuanto pude tener un espacio, seguido de todos los demás, aunque lo hacían con más torpeza y menos precisión. En contraste, las minigun se movían con gran precisión, y solo disparaban como respuesta a nuestros disparos.

Pronto escuche el sonido de la explosión. Pisaron las minas. Solo había dos y eran las menos cargadas, su función era servir como una pantalla de humo para darles a los defensores una oportunidad de abrir fuego. Lo cual hicieron.

Una barrera de balas volaron en dirección a los trajes, lo que los forzó a frenar el avance y a los dos desprotegidos a esconderse detrás de estos como si de barreras móviles se tratara. Yo, Rubia y Hermano corrimos hacia la tercera casa, donde detrás está el puente que permite cruzar el rio. Pronto comenzaría la operación, mi cuerpo aún está cansado de todo el ejercicio, pero el traje absorbe bien el esfuerzo de moverme a esa velocidad.

Detrás mio esta Rubia y Hermano, al menos cinco metros detrás de mí, apenas capaces de mantener el paso. Antes de la operación les hice beber mucha agua y comer algo, con el fin de que estuvieran algo mas descansados para continuar. Espero que alcanzaran.

Los disparos continúan y se intensifican, soy incapaz de ver que está ocurriendo, pero por suerte Codsworth me mantiene informado.

-Disparan en ráfagas señor, cada vez que ellos intentan disparar son respondidos con al menos veinte balas en rápida sucesión. Son entrenados. -

-Mantén las cosas tranquilas, no liberes a los mr. Gutsy hasta que no termine la falsa retirada. -

Pero con minigun, ellos no podrán retroceder, lo cual hace que el plan sea dependiente del tiempo que les tomara gastar los cartuchos y recargar.

Al cruzar el puente, seguimos el pequeño rio hacia el suroeste, bajando por el arroyo. Espero que nos ganen suficiente tiempo, ya que este plan requiere de la velocidad de nuestro equipo de flanqueo, pero también que el yunque aguante.

-Señor, la situación está yendo mal, comenzaron a avanzar- Si no enviamos a los mr. Handy ahora, nuestros aliados tendrán menores posibilidades de retroceder. - No, necesito que todos retrocedan rápidamente, aun no llegue a la mitad del camino, y aun tengo que recorrer el agua. Necesitamos más tiempo.

Mire detrás, seguían siguiéndome, y luego mire al puente. Desde este lugar se puede llegar a la isla, y a las ligeras elevaciones de esta. Y una idea llego. Con todo mi esmero, me esforcé en recordar su nombre.

-Hermano, te quiero como francotirador en esa elevación, dispara a las articulaciones de las armaduras, pero no mates a los desarmados, los necesito vivos. - El no tenía tiempo para responder, y lo sé. El solo asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la isla, cruzando el rio. Yo y Rubia seguimos corriendo.

-Codsworth… Hermano les dará fuego de cobertura, cuando de la señal comiencen a retroceder. -

-Sí, señor. Pero debe apresurarse, el fuego enemigo lo mantiene a cubiertos y algunos ya parecen querer huir. -

-Una vez comiencen a retroceder, prepara los mr. Handy y el Vigía. -

Estaremos un poco ajustados de tiempo. Pero no nos queda nada mejor ahora.

Tras solo un minuto llegamos al extremo donde cruzaríamos, 200 metros en un minuto sería un gran logro si no fuera por el hecho de que cada segundo cuenta. Desde allí no solo puedo oír, sino que también puedo ver el puente y el tiroteo. Los dos en traje, los más visibles, están comenzando a entrar al puente.

Peor no se mueven y ahora solo uno parece disparar al otro lado del puente, el otro dispara a una colina, desde donde Kant parece haber tomado posición. Eso es bueno.

-Codsworth, informe. –

-Ninguna baja, pero tienen que salir de ahí. Los soldados en traje están llegando a la mitad del puente. - Fue entonces que se dejó de oír el sonido de las minigun, posiblemente para recargar, y es en ese entonces que, considerando mi situación, la del enemigo, y la de mis aliados, tome una apuesta.

-Ya estamos a mitad de camino, comiencen la retirada controlada. Después de treinta segundos, suelta a los mr. Gutsy.-

-Enseguida señor. -

Ahora comienza el verdadero movimiento.

Tras otro extenuante minuto cruzamos el triángulo del arroyo, saltando de posición de tierra a posición de tierra, evadiendo una visualización directa del enemigo, preparándonos para el flanqueo.

Al llegar, al fin, al otro lado, note que todos retrocedieron, las miniguns, sin embargo, dejaron de rugir por completo, y entre más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta que habían tirado las pesadas armas de asalto por rifles más pequeños.

"Se quedaron sin munición. ¿Realmente atacaron una posición fortificada sin la suficiente munición?"

Los mr. Gutsy los mantienen en su lugar, incapaces de avanzar más que un par de pasos mientras el renovado tiroteo de robots y gente se intensifico. Desde nuestro lado del rio, los dos individuos sin traje estaban ahora imitando a la gente de Sanctuary de hace unos minutos, cubriéndose en las columnas del otro lado. Parece que a diferencia de los armados con un P-A, ellos no tienen la menor intención de avanzar bajo tanto fuego enemigo.

El hombre fue el primero, me apresure y, con toda la velocidad que el traje me permitía, pude estar sobre el antes de que el pudiera verme. Pero para entonces, el golpe en su rostro ya llego, en el medio de la cara. Voló casi un metro por el impacto, llegando a la mujer, aun pegada a la viga que ella usa como cobertura. Ella rápidamente se movió a dispararme, pero el traje ya no es el mismo que fue perforado por Vaquero, y su arma no es tan potente como la de él.

La cubierta y blindaje de mi traje recibe mucho mejor el impacto de lo que temía, una excelente prueba de su capacidad. Tras tres disparos pude tomarla del cabello y estrellar su cabeza contra el pilar. Tras ese corto intercambio otro sonido comenzó a emerger, el sonido de una minigun contra metal. Al mirar a la derecha, pude ver el Vigía avanzando lentamente junto al resto de las fuerzas.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

-¡Haylen!- El hombre grito, y continuo disparando, lo cual hacia mi tarea de disparar a los trajes en el puente más difícil. Pero el esquivarlo se hizo más fácil cuando Rubia apareció y, con mucha destreza comenzó a dispararle, lo que lo forzó a no disparar y tratar de cubrirse.

Pude hacer los dos tiros con cuidado, y darles a ambos trajes en donde debía. El sistema hidráulico del traje es muy visible en la parte trasera, defendido pobremente por una placa de metal que mis misiles perforantes pueden destruir fácilmente.

Al impactar los dos trajes hubo una rotunda, pero contenida, explosión, una explosión que perforo hacía adelante. Uno de los trajes, el mas adelantado, exploto un poco mas y la parte de arriba, el casco, exploto en una mezcla de humo y sangre, el otro fue como esperaba. El primero callo completamente de frente, mientras que el segundo perdió la movilidad y cayó sobre el traje de su compañero.

Tras eso, fue dirigirme a el hombre que acababa de lanzar un grito que me pareció brutalmente familiar. El claramente trato de prepararse para el impacto de mi puñetazo, cubriéndose con los brazos, pero la fuerza de mi traje causo un fuerte sonido que lo hizo bajar la guardia, lo cual facilito dar un culetazo con mi pistola en su cabeza.

La sorpresa y la velocidad de mi traje fue suficiente para que no tuviera tiempo de prepararse. El golpe fue rotundo y certero en el lado de su cráneo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir su cerebro sin quebrar el cráneo demasiado. El movimiento involuntario de su cerebro chocando contra el cráneo lo hizo perder la capacidad de sostenerse en sus pies y, rápidamente cayo.

Pero no planeo darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, el es un soldado, no debe ser la primera vez que le sacuden la cabeza. Rápidamente le di un pisotón contra la cabeza, estrellándolo con todo el cuidado que pude contra el piso.

Y con eso, se acabó. En el puente están los dos trajes, completamente paralizados, y comenzando a ser rodeados por los mr. Gutsy, luego están estas dos personas, la mujer inconsciente y el tipo tirado en el piso, con la escopeta de Rubia apuntándole a una buena distancia. Ella es lista, sabe la distancia óptima para una escopeta, demasiado cerca y el podría desviarla, demasiado lejos, y la escopeta perdería su letalidad.

El solo la miraba, tambaleándose en el piso mientras falla en levantarse.

-Codsworth, quiero a esas personas fuera de las P-A.- Tras un segundo, los mr. Gutsy comenzaron a desarmar las armaduras, destornillando espacios claves para que las placas fueran removidas sin comprometer el exoesqueleto.

Volví a ver al soldado, que miraba a la joven inconsciente mientras mantenía su mano en el torso. Lo cual es raro, ya que no golpee su torso sino su abdomen.

Algo en esa actitud me molesto.

Ruido. Al mirar nuevamente al P-A que cayó de cara, pude ver como la parte trasera se abría, dejando salir a una persona, que, rápidamente, aun rodeado por los mr. Gutsy, se lanzo a el nucleo, y, tras hacer algo, hurgo en su traje que parecía un mono, y saco algo de este. Codsworth no sabe que hacer porque le dije que los queria vivos y el soldado aprovecho la duda para rápidamente meter algo en su boca.

…

" _El caos se calmo, los sobrevivientes están en un estado de pánico mientras tratan de recomponerse. Tres días sin dormir, 96 horas de constante vigilancia y paranoia esperando este momento, superando las molestias. Dos tercios de las fuerzas en esta posición, cuatro pelotones bajo el mando del Cpt. Malcon, son reclutas recién llegados de California. Jovenes, inexpertos, con solo 2160 horas de entrenamiento. Los pusieron en tareas de mantenimiento, limpieza y cocina hasta que estuvieran mejor acostumbrados, pero la necesidad pronto supero las precauciones._

 _Los veteranos estaban demasiado cansados, demasiado explotados en la vigilancia, y comenzaron a poner reclutas en mantener el perímetro. Eso es lo que los dragones querían, de eso se trato las 96 horas sin sueño. Un soldado con experiencia y entrenado puede notar la diferencia entre un recluta y un veterano con solo ver como se mueve, con solo ver como mira sus alrededores. Cuando los atentos veteranos se fueron, los Dragones saltaron. Los degollaron, se infiltraron y arrojaron todo el orden a la basura._

 _Había cuarenta y ocho soldados en esa posición, y esos cinco agentes especiales chinos los redujo a 17. De los cuales solo tres eran reclutas._

 _Lo más desmoralizante de todo es que nuestros prisioneros, dos agentes que fueron capturados, se mataron con pastillas de cianuro._

 _Morir antes que traición."_

…

En ese entonces lo entendí. Eso es lo que el buscaba.

Al verlo pude notarlo, él la tenía en su mano, listo para consumirla. Pero algo lo detenía.

Sin pensar solo mire a la mujer inconsciente, y le apunte con el arma, llamando su atención.

-Si haces lo que se que planeas hacer. Ella será la única sobreviviente, la única que tendrá información, la única que será torturada por esta. Y lo hare extra especial si ese es el caso. - Su rostro se transformó, luego miro a su derecha. Desde este lado del rio, podía ver a sus dos compañeros. Ambos trajes abiertos, sus cuerpos caídos sobre estos.

-Señor. Parece que los dos soldados prefirieron suicidarse antes que rendirse. –

-Así parece. Pero al menos tendremos un prisionero. - Luego mire a el hombre. - O dos. -

-Señor, debería venir. Tenemos algunos civiles heridos y el hermano de la señorita Rubia está gravemente herido. - Eso no es bueno. –Debería traer a los prisioneros y hacer acto de presencia. –

-de acuerdo. Mueve los trajes del puente y que los mr. Handy aceleren el proceso de fortificación de Sanctuary. Quiero que todo lo demás sea aplazado. -

-Sí señor. – Pero rápidamente Codsworth volvió a comunicarse.

-Señor, algo le pasa al traje. Comenzó a hacer ruido. -

Al mirarlo mi cabeza volvió rápidamente a la forma en que el hombre se dirigía a el núcleo.

"Ningún prisionero y/o darle el arma al enemigo."

Había oído a soldados en Alaska que, antes de dejar su equipo caer en manos del enemigo, hacían que el núcleo se sobrecalentara y explotara, destruyendo el traje totalmente.

-No dejes que se mueva. – Rubia asintió.

Y corrí, usando toda la energía que mi traje me permitía hacia ese aparato. Si el núcleo de ese traje explota los dos trajes explotaran en cadena, llevándose todo el puente consigo.

-Todos salgan de allí, ahora. - Los robots comenzaron a retroceder, pero los idiotas no.

Tengo aproximadamente cincuenta segundos antes de que alcance nivel crítico. O menos, dependiendo de en qué mal estado haya sido tratado ese núcleo.

Llegue al lugar, tire el cadáver a un lado y pude ver que el tipo corto el flujo de nitrógeno líquido, rompiendo la llave regulatoria para que no pase nada. También aumento el nivel de presión y funcionamiento del reactor, acelerando el calentamiento.

"Por eso salió del traje, debí haber roto su posibilidad de hacerlo desde adentro."

También pude ver que sin el flujo el reactor comenzó a calentarse, rápidamente comencé a cortar los soportes del núcleo, con suficiente cuidado como para no romper el núcleo. Podría hacerlo seguramente en solo treinta segundos si estuviera en un espacio controlado y tuviera todas mis herramientas.

Un T-60 tiene siete uniones que sujetan el núcleo, y una conexión que rápidamente puede ser retirado en situaciones normales. Active al 100% de las fibras del traje y, con toda la fuerza que pude arranque el núcleo del traje, el acero de los guantes calentándose al contactar con el rojo vivo.

Mire los niveles del traje en el costado de mi visión, espalda, hombros y brazo al 100%. Y con toda la fuerza del traje y la habilidad de mi cuerpo, arroje el núcleo.

Siete metros fue lo que voló hasta que el hidrogeno en el núcleo de fusión se calentara lo suficiente para crear una grieta que rompiera las seis capas de cobertura, lo cual creo que todo el hidrogeno comprimido creara una fision en cadena, que creo una explosión. Trecientos kilos de TNT, ese es el equivalente de la explosión, cuya fuerza sinetica que genero me golpeo de seco y me hizo volar fuera del puente.

El agua debe tener entre un metro y uno y medio, lo cual hizo que tocara el fondo rápidamente. Pero al menos puedo ver que el puente se mantiene solido, o al menos en pie.

Deje ir un suspiro.

"Hora de lidiar con esto."

Todo parece solucionado. Cinco heridos, ningún muerto. El hermano de Rubia, el otro minutemen, Vaquero, y dos niños que permanecían escondidos en una de las casas más cercanas al puente. Al menos los niños solo recibieron heridas leves, astillas y porcelana que volaron cuando una descarga de balas destruyo los muebles del baño donde se escondían.

Vaquero recibió un corte en la pierna, el equivalente de un raspón de una bala calibre .50, a su amigo lo golpeo en la cabeza un pedazo de escombro de su cobertura.

El hermano de Rubia recibió un impacto directo de calibre .50 en su pectoral derecho. Según el, una bala atravesó el cumulo de tierra que el usaba de cobertura y le dio, esta y su armadura detuvo la bala un poco, pero está estancada entre sus costillas y tocando el pulmón. Le es difícil respirar y le duele mucho. Alquimista le dio suficiente morfina como para dormirlo, pero me informo que necesita una operación, la cual no le puede dar aquí.

Rubia esta con él en este momento.

Los demás siguen bien.

Miré adelante y vi a mis dos invitados. Reportera y Vaquero, quietos en su lugar. Ambos tienen un vaso con agua frente a ellos, pero solo reportera parece querer beberlo. Vaquero tiene un vendaje en su pierna, lo cual es bueno.

-¿Quién es la Hermandad de Acero? Rápido, y conciso. -

-Solo he oído rumores. - Vaquero me mira, al parecer, seriamente.

-Entonces no digas nada. Solo me interesa información confiable. - Mire a Reportera. - Reportera. -

-Son una organización que opera en la capital y las zonas circundantes. Están bien organizados, armados y equipados, operan como una sociedad militar, un ejercito con estado, con un código de conducta el cual desconozco y su principal objetivo es la acumulación de tecnología. -

Eso tiene sentido. Tras desarmar y analizar el equipo de esa mujer, llegue a la conclusión de que seguían señales de energía que se asemejan a la de mi generador.

-Entonces debo asumir que buscaban mi generador. -

-Sí, debieron creer que era algo de antes de la guerra o demasiado peligroso en manos de gente que no es ellos. -

-O el instituto. Ellos seguían señales menores en intensidad, pero iguales en tipo. Lo cual significa que hay otra fuente de energía similar a la de mi generador en alguna parte del Commonwealth. –

-Oh, eso no suena bien. Tal vez, si nos dices de donde sacaste el diseño de ese generador, podremos seguir alguna pista. -

Pensé un momento, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿El instituto secuestra científicos? -

\- ¿Qué? -

-Tiene que hacerlo. De lo contrario su diversidad genética se estancaría después de tres generaciones. Ellos deben estar llevándose a todo aquel que tiene un mínimo conocimiento de ciencias, lo cual les permitiría traer nuevo conocimiento y nuevos enfoques. - Esa sería la decisión lógica, pero según la experiencia de toda la gente no siempre hace lo lógico. –Posiblemente pensaban que este era un punto de contacto exterior o algo por el estilo. -

-Entonces crees que ellos pensaban que este era uno de sus… ¿puestos? ¿laboratorios? -

-Posiblemente. Los escuche hablando antes de que comenzaran a dispararme de que ellos buscaban atacar al instituto. –

Ambos se miraban acomplejados, pero finalmente fue Reportera la que hablo.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? -

-El hecho de que dos de ellos se hayan matado es bueno. Significa que tenerlos vivos no es lo que querían, lo cual podemos usar. –

\- ¿Perdón? -

-Si sus órdenes son morir antes que captura, no debieron haberlos preparado para soportar tortura física o psicológica. -

-Interesante. - Codsworth eligió ese momento para entrar en la conversación. - ¿Qué clase de trato cree que deberíamos tener en esta situación? -

-El hombre parecía ser el más dispuesto en morir, pero no lo hizo cuando su compañera claramente iba a ser capturada. Lo cual me da a entender que el teme que, sin su presencia, ella hable sin detenerse. ¿Ella ha estado en contacto con él desde que despertó? -

-Sospecho que lo ha visto, pero no han hablado. -

-De acuerdo. - El comienzo de un plan se formaba en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Planeas torturarlos? - Claramente fue Vaquero el que dijo eso, y claramente su mirada era antagónica.

-Tengo una persona al borde de la muerte en mi cuidado. Alguien que merece más de mi afecto que ninguna de esas dos personas. –

-La hermandad de acero es conocida por su brutalidad a la hora de adquirir la tecnología de la que buscan defender a la humanidad. Creo que es importante no olvidarse del detalle de que muchos de sus miembros no son distintos a saqueadores con mejor equipo. - Reportera tomo un segundo, cuya razón no comprendo, y volvió a hablar. - Dicho esto, nunca e defendido la tortura y nunca lo hare. Creo que lo mejor ahora sería rastrear las comunicaciones en su equipo y tratar de…- Pausa, se detuvo mirándome y no entiendo por qué.

\- ¿De? -

-No… n-no soy una técnica. Tu deberías saber qué hacer con todo eso. -

-Sus sistemas de comunicación ya fueron analizados. Tengo los destinatarios de sus últimos mensajes, el contenido de esto y mucho más, pero sería un error dar a conocer que tenemos a sus prisioneros. – Codsworth, como de costumbre, es el único que habla con cierta razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo. - Algo más se une a mi idea. Ellos no saben, por lo que se, que fueron capturados. Lo cual significa que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que comiencen a sospechar. Otra idea.

-Codsworth, necesito que destruyas todos sus radios excepto una y quiero que sea la más dañada. -

-Sí, señor. ¿Por qué? -

-Porque tengo un plan. Los quiero a esos dos atados a una silla, separados por un muro muy delgado. Ya sabes, interrogatorio de par estándar. –

-Enseguida señor. - Y con eso salió volando.

-Reportera. Necesito que separes a Rubia de su hermano unos minutos y la traigas aquí, necesito hablar con ella. - Ella me miro.

-De acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer. - Y se fue.

Luego quedaba Vaquero.

-No requiero nada de ti. Puedes retirarte. -

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? -

-Planeo romper un par de dedos y conseguir más que información, planeo conseguir al resto de sus compañeros. Puedes ayudarme, o puedes no hacer nada. Pero por ahora necesito que me dejes solo. -

Con eso, se levantó de la silla y se fue, sin decir nada.

Me resulta extraño que le importe tanto estas personas. No solo no los conoce, sino que activamente trataron de matarlo, lo cual es muy extraño. Codsworth insiste que debe ser por el simple hecho de que encuentra la tortura desagradable.

Al esperar en la casa comencé a pensar en lo que vi hoy. En mi cabeza reviso los movimientos que vi, las decisiones que esos soldados tomaron, las palabras que dijeron.

Más allá de emociones o relaciones intrapersonales, entiendo la jerarquía militar y lo que paso fue clara insubordinación.

Una conclusión.

"Fue una acción irresponsable de un soldado que actuó fuera de lugar."

¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero se ahora que lo que estas personas hicieron fue seguir a la respuesta del ataque de la gente de Sanctuary.

Entre al garaje, cuatro golpes, y me tome un momento para admirar las reparaciones en los dos trajes, el vigía y los cuatro mr. Gutsy.

"Tiene sentido que hayan atacado a los robot primero."

Pero no es eso lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba mis herramientas para poder lidiar con los prisioneros. Todo en el depósito de mi laboratorio esta alfabéticamente organizado y guardado en contenedores. Codsworth asegura que los mantuvo en buen estado, pero espero que este en un estado operativo.

Entre y salí del laboratorio, ocho golpes, maletín de metal con todo mi equipo en mano.

Al salir de la casa, cuatro golpes, pude notar que todos en las calles de Sanctuary trabajan con menos tacto y velocidad que antes. Por un lado, mi cabeza me repetía que podían moverse más rápido, por el otro la voz de mi padre me decía que lo dejara pasar, que el peligro y la posibilidad de muerte genera muchas cosas en la gente.

Las batallas generan mucho en la gente, genera importantes efectos que los hacen actuar de diferentes maneras que los puede endurecer o destruir.

Mi día se volvió mucho menos productivo de lo que podría haber sido.

Camine calmadamente hacia la casa del alquimista, esperando que tuviera lo que le pedi solo media hora después del ataque. Con algo de suerte, lo tendrá listo.

Toqué la puerta y me encontré con Drogadicta en la puerta.

-Ah, hombre robot. ¿Necesita algo? -

…

\- ¿Quién? -

-Hombre robot. Así lo llama Tim.- No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Estoy buscando a Alquimista. ¿Dónde está? -

-Él dijo que iba a verte en la casa donde las malas personas estaban. Que tenía que darte algo. -

Excelente.

-De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día. -

-Gracias. Usted también. - Ella solo se alejó y volvió a la casa.

-Jonathan.- Reportera y Rubia aparecieron detrás de mí, y rápidamente les hice señas para que caminaran conmigo.

-Reportera necesito que estés conmigo cuando interrogue a el soldado…-

\- ¿Por qué el? La chica se ve más asustada. - Ni siquiera yo sé porque diseñe mi plan alrededor de él, pero tuve un extraño presentimiento cuando lidie con él. Algo en la forma en que hizo lo que hizo me dio una extraña impresión. Algo en la forma que la miro me hizo recordar otras muchas miradas, pero solo una hizo una conexión.

…

" _Ella tiene suerte. Cuatro costillas rotas, la mandíbula dislocada y el ojo casi arruinado. Si no la hubieran salvado en ese momento, ella habría muerto._

 _Al menos eso decían, pero solo me tomo un segundo entenderlo._

 _Alguien iba a pagar._

 _Miré el vidrio de la sala de operaciones, y pude ver por un segundo mi reflejo."_

…

"Preocupación."

Por ahora solo necesito que el tipo hable, y para eso necesito a Rubia.

-Por ahora espera en la casa, que no te vean y que nadie entre o hable con ellos. -

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos? -

-Necesito información que su equipo no me dará. Los puse en distintas habitaciones por varias horas, pero sospecho que tienen un entrenamiento para esta clase de situaciones. -

-La hermandad de acero son entrenados desde la niñez, al menos la mayoría. Todo soldado que ves tiene al menos diez años de servicio. -

-Eso no responde cuál es tu plan. ¿Los torturaras? ¿Cómo piensas sacarles la información que necesitas? –

-Con tu ayuda. - Acto seguido le di el martillo, mi daga curva, y la grabadora. –Tu hermano dijo que no lastimaría gente que no represente una amenaza contra él. ¿Tú tienes el mismo código? -

Ella miro las herramientas que le había alcanzado y me miro de nuevo, su rostro tan serio que no me costó nada distinguirlo.

-No, no lo tengo. No hoy. No con ellos. –


End file.
